Voyage d'un dresseur - Tome 3 - Les Archives du Temps
by Zoctos
Summary: Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin du voyage de Lasi à Johto. Ina n'est jamais revenue et la famille de la dresseuse a disparu. Il est temps pour lui de partir à Hoenn afin de retrouver Leila et de récupérer les badges de la région. Il rencontre alors Simelya, une étrange femme qui a besoin de lui pour retrouver ses souvenirs d'un lointain passé.
1. Résumé des tomes précédents

_Tome Un – Les œufs de l'Univers_

Lasi, Ina et Paler sont de nouveaux dresseurs de dix ans du Bourg-Palette. Lasi, accompagné d'un Salamèche, veut devenir maître pokémon. Ina, suivie par un Carapuce, souhaite devenir coordinatrice pokémon. Paler avec son Bulbizarre veut devenir éleveur. Alors qu'ils se font une promesse à la stèle des serments, ils font la rencontre de Sacha, un dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Celui-ci décide de les suivre jusqu'à Jadielle où le groupe apprend qu'une grande compétition est organisée. Elle se nomme la ligue suprême et propose à tous les dresseurs de récupérer les trente deux badges réparties dans les arènes des régions de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh. Lasi et Sacha décident de s'inscrire et ce dernier pars pour Hoenn. Sacha quitte le groupe pour partir de son côté.

Mais alors que les trois nouveaux dresseurs entrent dans la Forêt de Jade, ils aident un pokémon légendaire : Arceus. Le Dieu pokémon était poursuivie par une organisation appelée l'équipe Élément et avait pour but de récupérer les œufs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina que transportait le pokémon. Lasi, Ina et Paler parviennent à aider le pokémon légendaire qui établit un stratagème pour protéger les œufs. Il confia les œufs aux trois dresseurs avant de disparaître.

Arrivé au Mont Sélennite, les trois dresseurs rencontrent l'équipe Élément qui est sur la trace d'un puissant artefact : l'Orbe Adamant. Lasi, Ina et Paler parviennent à les arrêter et récupèrent l'artefact du pokémon légendaire, Dialga.

Alors qu'ils arrivent à Azuria, ils font la connaissance d'Aurore et de Flora, deux coordinatrices et de Max, un dresseur de Hoenn participant lui aussi à la ligue suprême. Les trois dresseurs rejoignent Ina, Paler et Lasi dans leur voyage.

En direction de Carmin-Sur-Mer, ils participent à un concours de capture et Paler obtient l'Orbe Platiné, l'artefact du pokémon légendaire Giratina, après une nouvelle attaque de l'équipe Élément.

A Lavanville, ils font la rencontre de Martin, un ami de Lasi provenant de la région d'Unys. Le dresseur participe lui aussi à la ligue suprême accompagné de son Artikodin. Martin dispose des huit badges de Kanto et part vers Johto.

Durant le concours de Flora, Ina et Aurore, Lasi décide d'entraîner son équipe. Son Reptincel évolue alors en Dracaufeu alors que deux pokémons légendaires, Latios et Latias, tentent d'échapper à l'équipe Élément. Lasi se lance à leur poursuite grâce à Dracaufeu mais il se fait capturer. L'œuf que détenait le dresseur s'illumina et laissa sortir Dialga qui aida Lasi à s'échapper. Dialga décida alors de rester avec Lasi, afin de respecter la décision d'Arceus.

Ina perd le concours de Safrania, l'empêchant de participer au Festival de Kanto. Elle décide alors de rentrer au Bourg-Palette. Elle n'a plus envie de participer à des concours pokémons et elle aimerait trouver une autre voie.

Sur son chemin elle est confronté à l'équipe Élément et Palkia éclos de l'œuf de la dresseuse. Lasi et Dialga arrivent et parviennent à libérer la dresseuse et Palkia qui décide de rester auprès d'Ina.

A Parmanie, Lasi fait la rencontre d'Arthur, un dresseur venant du Bourg-Palette. Lui aussi participe à la ligue suprême. Alors qu'Arthur souhaitait capturer un Draco qui se trouvait dans le Parc Safari, Lasi est amené devant le pokémon et aide un groupe de Minidracos à sortir du parc en les capturant tous. Le dresseur accepte de n'utiliser aucun des pokémons au cours de son aventure hormis Draco.

Il fait aussi la rencontre d'un groupe de dresseur très expérimenté : Red, Blue, Yellow et Green. Un lien se crée aussitôt entre Red et Lasi qui ont tous les deux eu comme premier pokémon Salamèche et Lasi entreprend de faire apprendre à son Dracaufeu une capacité qu'a créé Red.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au Bourg-Palette, Paler est plus distant et décide de s'isoler. Il se dit qu'il a choisi la mauvais voie et que devenir éleveur pokémon ne l'intéresse plus. Au même moment Giratina éclos de son œuf.

Ina arrive alors à côté de Paler. La dresseuse a décidé de suivre la voie de Lasi et a pu récolter sept badges de Kanto. Paler décide de rester au Bourg-Palette afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il veut faire. Le groupe part ensuite en direction de Jadielle. Au loin deux pokémons les épient et décident de les suivre.

Ayant récupérer les huit badges de Kanto, Lasi et Ina décident de partir tous les deux vers la région de Johto afin de continuer leur route pour participer à la Ligue Suprême.

 _Tome Deux – Les Pendentifs de Pouvoirs_

Arrivé à Johto, Lasi et Ina font la rencontre d'Alexis, un dresseur participant à la ligue suprême et originaire de la région de Johto. Ils entendent également parler de pokémons modifiés génétiquement. Lasi récupère alors un Kaïminus et Ina un Germignon, tous deux modifiés génétiquement.

A Ville Griotte, le groupe entend parler de Sora Nelys, le président et créateur de la ligue suprême. Celui-ci annonce que le tournoi se déroulera sur l'île Nybell, où se trouve l'un des QG des pokémons Rangers. Les deux dresseurs se dirigent ensuite vers Mauville et sur le chemin ils combattent l'équipe Élément qui est aussi présente dans la région de Johto.

A Mauville le groupe affronte Thomas, le remplacent du champion d'arène. Alexis et Ina parviennent à gagner leur badge mais Lasi perd. Ils décident donc de s'entraîner dans les Ruines Alpha où les deux pokémons qui les épiaient depuis le Bourg-Palette décident de se montrer. Un autre se montre également. Il s'agissait des légendaires Raikou, Suicune et Entei. Paler fait aussi son arrivée. Il a suivit Entei qui l'a mené ici.

Les trois dresseurs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina étant réunis, les trois pokémons légendaires de Johto firent une incantation et le groupe se retrouva dans une étrange pièce. Arceus était là et il avait besoin de leur aide à nouveau. Il était parvenu à trouver une solution à leur problème. Le Dieu pokémon allait créer trois œufs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina en absorbant les pouvoirs des pokémons des dresseurs. Les dresseurs acceptèrent et le processus se réalisa et créa trois pendentifs. Lasi en reçut un bleu, Ina un rose et Paler un noir. Puis le groupe se retrouva de nouveau dans les Ruines Alpha. Paler rentra au Bourg-Palette accompagné de Giratina tandis que Lasi, Ina et Alexis restèrent aux alentours de Mauville afin de poursuivre leur entraînement.

Après avoir remporté le badge de Mauville et leurs combats de l'arène d'Ecorcia, les trois dresseurs firent la rencontre de Willster, un étrange homme venant d'un autre monde. Willster était capable d'utiliser les capacités des pokémons. Accompagné de l'homme mystérieux le groupe combattu l'équipe Élément qui s'en prenait à Célébi. Une fois Célébi libérée, celle-ci décida d'aider Willster à trouver un moyen pour retourner dans son monde d'origine.

Alexis, Ina et Lasi arrivèrent à Rosalia après avoir remporté leur troisième badge à Doublonville. Ils affrontèrent le champion local mais Alexis perdit son match et il décida de rester à Rosalia afin d'en connaître plus sur les légendes de sa région natale qui le bercent depuis si longtemps. Lasi et Ina partirent donc en direction d'Oliville où se trouvait la cinquième arène.

Ils gagnèrent leur badge contre Jasmine au cours d'un combat en double mémorable. Puis ils partirent en direction de l'île d'Irisia où se trouvait une nouvelle arène. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le ferry en direction de l'île ils furent assommés et enlevés.

Lasi et Ina se réveillèrent dans une base sous-marine de l'équipe Élément. Ils parvinrent à sortir de leurs prisons grâce aux pendentifs qu'ils avaient obtenu après la création des œufs mais ils furent arrêtés par les malfrats. Alors que la situation s'annonçait mauvaise Willster apparut de nulle part et délivra les deux dresseurs ainsi que leurs pokémons et un Lugia les fit quitter la base. Willster fit détruire la base des malfrats.

Lugia déposa les deux dresseurs au Nord d'Irisia. Une voix les informa que Willster allait bien.

Le lendemain Ina et Lasi eurent la surprise de voir que leur Germignon et leur Kaïminus avaient évolués. Après cette surprise Lasi célébra l'anniversaire de son amie. Ils en profitèrent pour appeler leurs proches qui n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles des deux dresseurs depuis plusieurs jours.

Ce même jour ils décidèrent de visiter Irisia et ils s'inscrivirent à une épreuve du PokéAdventure. Il s'agissait d'une compétition venant d'une lointaine région nommée Riverte. L'épreuve à laquelle ils participèrent se jouait en équipe de deux dresseurs et deux pokémons. Lasi fit équipe avec Leila, une dresseuse de Riverte et Ina avec Emy, une dresseuse provenant de la ville d'Oliville. Finalement ce fut Len et Nia, deux amis de Leila qui remportèrent l'épreuve. Au cours de l'épreuve un rayon vert décolla dans le ciel que seuls Lasi et Ina purent voir.

Après cette épreuve Len, Nia et Leila décidèrent de se joindre à Lasi et Ina pour leur voyage.

La nuit était tombée lorsque les deux dresseurs de Kanto décidèrent d'aller voir discrètement ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de l'île. Ils apprirent par Dialga et Palkia qu'il s'agissait d'une convocation à une réunion entre pokémons légendaires. Tous ceux qui la voyaient pouvaient venir. Lasi et Ina décidèrent d'aller voir de quoi il était question ainsi que Leila qui se révéla être capable de voir le rayon. Là-bas Leila reçut un pendentif identique à celui de Lasi et Ina sauf qu'il était rouge et blanc. Les pendentifs que portaient les trois dresseurs s'appelaient pendentifs de pouvoirs et ils contenaient les pouvoirs du pokémon légendaire qui l'avait créé.

Le groupe resta quelques jours à Irisia durant lesquels Lasi et Ina purent affronter le champion et purent remporter leur badges. Durant cette période Lasi reçut un message d'un inconnu qui le défia au Mont Argenté. Il devait regarder le ciel tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures pour voir quand aurait lieu le duel.

Sur la route entre Oliville et Rosalia, Len participa à une épreuve du PokéAdventure et la remporta grâce à Emy et rencontra Albert l'un des favoris de cette édition du PokéAdventure. Puis Len et Nia décidèrent de se séparer du groupe afin que le dresseur puisse continuer à participer aux épreuves du PokéAdventure tandis que Lasi, Ina et Leila continueraient leur route en direction d'Acajou pour combattre la septième arène de Johto.

Arrivé à Rosalia, alors que Lasi discute avec Alexis, Ina devient subitement mourante. Elle est très malade et elle n'a pas assez d'énergie pour survivre à une opération. Le pendentif de pouvoirs de la dresseuse avait absorbé trop de son énergie et elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit tranquille pour pouvoir reprendre des forces.

Lasi décide de contacter Arceus et Alexis l'informe que la cendre sacrée pourrait sauver Ina. Mais pour l'obtenir Lasi et Leila doivent utiliser les pouvoirs de leur pendentif pour atteindre la dimension de Ho-Oh et atteindre le sommet de la Tour Carillon.

Après plusieurs épreuves ils parvinrent à atteindre le sommet de la Tour Carillon et Ho-Oh donna l'essence de la cendre sacrée à Lasi. Le dresseur parvint à guérir son amie en lui donnant l'essence.

Ils attendirent quelques jours puis ils partirent en direction d'Acajou.

Durant leur voyage ils furent arrêtés par un Darkrai et un humain qui possédait lui aussi un pendentif de pouvoirs. Les deux êtres s'apprêtaient à attaquer le groupe lorsque Willster et Kylia, la sœur de Willster, arrivèrent et combattirent Darkrai et l'humain. Après cela Willster confia un objet à Lasi provenant d'Arceus. Il s'agissait d'un fragment mais personne ne put savoir de quoi il provenait.

Willster et Kylia suivirent le groupe jusqu'au Lac Colère où se trouvait un portail qui mènerait les deux étrangers à leur monde, où plutôt dans le monde d'où provenait Willster suite à son amnésie. Willster combattu un Electhor provenant de ce monde qui semblait cacher des choses. Puis Willster et Kylia traversèrent le portail qui se referma.

Lasi, Ina et Leila arrivèrent à Acajou le soir du même jour. En plein milieu du dîner, Ina reçut un message. Elle sortit pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un message de ses parents mais étrangement elle semblait paniquée. Elle s'excusa en disant qu'elle se demandait pourquoi subissaient-ils autant d'épreuves à leur âges.

Lasi et Ina remportèrent leur badge puis le groupe partit vers Ebenelle en passant par la Route de Glace où Leila captura un Oniglali. A Ebenelle Lasi et Ina gagnèrent leur huitième badge et Leila décida de commencer sa quête des badges pour la ligue suprême en affrontant Sandra, la championne d'Ebenelle, et en remportant son match.

Le soir du match Ina reçut un mystérieux message qui la fit paniquer de nouveau.

Le lendemain, Ina annonce à tous qu'elle avait décidé de partir seule vers l'île Nybell afin de faire une pause dans leur course aux badges. Elle voulait prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tous ce qui leur arrivait.

Lasi et Leila eux décidèrent de partir vers la Conférence Argentée où devait se dérouler le championnat du PokéAdventure. Mais le soir même les flammes indigo indiquant la venue d'un nouveau maître au Panthéon de Kanto apparurent alors que toutes les ligues étaient fermées durant toute la durée du tournoi de la ligue suprême. Puis une boule de feu explosa dans le ciel. Lasi reconnut alors le signe pour son duel. Grâce à Dialga il partit en direction du Mont Argenté accompagné de Leila.

Là-bas, Red, Blue, Green et Yellow les attendaient. C'était Red qui avait lancé un défi à Lasi. Ils décidèrent de s'affronter dans un combat à un pokémon : le Dracaufeu de Red contre le Crocodil de Lasi. Après un combat rude pour les deux pokémons où Red dévoila qu'il pouvait faire méga-évoluer son Dracaufeu, le dresseur et son pokémon gagnèrent contre Lasi et Crocodil qui évolua en Aligatueur à la fin du combat. Le groupe de Red partit ensuite vers une région appelé Kalos tandis que Lasi et Leila partirent vers la Conférence Argentée.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour le championnat auquel Len put participer. Il avait remporté les épreuves nécessaires pour valider sa participation.

Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, le groupe put apercevoir Adrian Dusya, le créateur du PokéAdventure mais aussi fondateur et président de la plus grande entreprise high-tech de la région de Riverte. Lasi crut voir une étrange ombre au dessus du président un court instant mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Le dresseur fut alors prit de vertiges et il décida d'aller se coucher.

La première épreuve commença le lendemain de la cérémonie. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve de survie qui durait dix minutes. Len parvint à remporter l'épreuve ainsi que de nombreux autres dresseurs dont Emy et Albert. Lors de la deuxième épreuve Len rencontra Edward, qui s'avère être le frère d'Albert. Malgré leur rencontre les deux participants parvinrent à accéder à la finale. La finale fut remporté par Emy grâce à l'intervention de Len qui avait une dette envers l'adolescente.

Après la cérémonie de fermeture, Adrian Dusya souhaita parler à Lasi qui accepta. Le créateur du PokéAdventure ne chercha pas à répondre aux accusations de Lasi concernant l'ombre qui était apparu. Adrian toucha le pendentif de pouvoirs de Lasi et lui donna pour avertissement de le maîtriser car il en aurait bientôt besoin. Puis le puissant dirigeant partit laissant Lasi en proie aux doutes.

Leila décida de suivre Lasi jusqu'au Bourg-Palette alors qu'Emy, Len et Nia partiraient en direction de Bourg-Géon.

Alors qu'Ina était sur le ferry qui devait la conduire sur l'île Nybell elle fut prise d'une grande panique. Elle était triste et en colère à la fois. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu le cran d'affronter les événements. Arceus apparut devant elle et la consola en lui disant qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix. Elle reprit courage et elle adressa mentalement des derniers mots à son meilleur ami : « Adieu Lasi »

Ne sachant pas ce que vivait Ina, Lasi et Leila arrivèrent au Plateau Indigo où Arceus appela Lasi. Le Dieu pokémon l'avertit qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser son pendentif de pouvoirs comme le lui avait dit Adrian. Arceus expliqua aussi qu'Adrian avait aidé à de nombreuses fois les pokémons légendaires et qu'il était au courant de beaucoup de choses sur le présent et le passé. Le dresseur de Kanto apprit également qu'Arceus avait interdit la création de nouveaux pendentifs. Au final il était encore trop dangereux pour en créer de nouveaux.

Sur la route entre Jadielle et le Bourg-Palette, Lasi décida de commencer son entraînement pour maîtriser son pendentif de pouvoirs en suivant les conseils de Leila qui était déjà parvenu à maîtriser le sien. Il n'y parvint pas et des flammes apparurent autour de lui. Les flammes disparurent aussitôt qu'il s'en aperçut. Le soir même il retenta et il parvint à faire voyager son esprit aux alentours de leur campement sans provoquer de catastrophes.

Durant la nuit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut non loin du campement. Au matin il décida d'aller voir le groupe. Il se faisait appeler Time et il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur Leila et Lasi même plus que ce qu'ils savaient sur eux. Le jeune homme pouvait aussi utiliser des pouvoirs mais il n'était pas détenteur d'un pendentif et il indiqua qu'il n'était pas comme Willster et Kylia. Il était là car il avait besoin d'aide pour entrer dans une ancienne base de la Team Rocket qu'avait scellé Arceus et seul le Dieu pokémon où le fragment que possédait Lasi permettait d'ouvrir l'endroit. Après avoir réussi à convaincre Dialga, Time conduisit le groupe auprès de la base et il ouvrir l'accès. A l'intérieur le jeune homme leur expliqua qu'il était ici pour en apprendre plus sur un pokémon nommé Mewtwo qui aurait été détenu ici ainsi que d'un projet secret qu'aurait réalisé la Team Rocket sur ce pokémon. Ils étaient parvenu à créer un pendentif de pouvoirs de Mewtwo et Time avait pour mission de le ramener afin de le détruire. Malheureusement l'endroit fut gardé par des répliques de Mewtwo mais Time parvint à les détruire grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Le pendentif de pouvoirs de Lasi se réveilla et prit le contrôle de Dialga et de son dresseur afin de récupérer les pouvoirs du pendentif de Mewtwo. Grâce à l'intervention de Time et d'une femme de lumière appelée Âme, le pendentif de pouvoirs fut maîtrisé et Lasi et Dialga sauvés.

Puis Time et Âme durent partir. Time adressa quelques recommandations à Lasi puis les jeunes dresseurs apparurent au Bourg-Palette.

Le lendemain Lasi fêtait son anniversaire. Leila décida de partir ce même jour et les deux dresseurs décidèrent de se retrouver trois ans plus tard à Hoenn pour récolter les badges de cette région.

Ina était arrivé sur l'île Nybell et elle longeait la plage lorsqu'elle arriva à côté d'un individu dans un long manteau noir. La dresseuse accepta quelque chose puis elle suivit l'individu.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Trois ans

_**Chapitre 1 : Trois Ans**_

L'aube n'était plus très loin déjà et la réunion se déroulant dans les restes d'une ancienne tour allait bientôt arriver à sa fin. Les ruines disposaient d'une dizaine d'étages entourant un grand cercle partant du sol du rez de chaussée. Au centre de ce cercle se trouvait Arceus, le Dieu Pokémon. Les six étages premiers étages étaient remplis de Pokémons Légendaires, chaque étage représentant une région différente. Le premier représentait Kanto, le deuxième Johto, puis Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unys et pour finir Kalos. Au septième étage se trouvait un humain à l'apparence fantomatique, seul.

-Les événements d'Unys se sont calmés, expliqua un Victini en sortant du groupe du cinquième étage de la tour. L'organisation qui se trouvait là-bas a été arrêté par un groupe de dresseurs.

-Il faudra les remercier pour ce qu'ils ont fait, répondit Arceus.

-Je m'occuperais de leur faire passer, répondit le Pokémon avant de rejoindre le groupe de son étage.

Arceus balaya les différents étages de la salle. Le Dieu Pokémon attendait que quelqu'un prenne la parole si il en avait besoin. Son regard arriva alors au septième étage et l'unique humain de cette étage. Celui-ci quitta l'obscurité de sa place et s'approcha du bord, pour lancer la discussion. Mais avant qu'il ne se mette à parler Arceus lui fit comprendre de se taire et d'attendre par un signe discret.

-Alors la réunion est close ! Annonça le Pokémon.

Au même moment tous les Pokémons de la tour disparurent hormis Arceus et trois Pokémons du quatrième étage.

L'humain regagna le rez de chaussée et entra dans le cercle où se trouvait le Dieu Pokémon qui avait réduit sa taille considérablement afin d'être à la hauteur du garçon. Les trois Pokémons du quatrième étage se mirent aux côtés de l'humain mais à une certaine distance de lui. Les trois dernières années l'avaient beaucoup changé et il n'était plus le même depuis.

-Tu sais ce que je suis venu te demander, dit l'humain d'une voix lassé.

-Et cette fois-ci j'ai des informations à te donner, répondit Arceus. Elle est à Hoenn depuis quelques jours et à commencer sa récolte des badges.

-Elle ne va pas nous attendre, comprit l'apparition.

-Elle t'attendra à Atalanopolis pendant une période qu'elle m'indiquera, expliqua Arceus, mais elle aura sûrement tous les badges de la région.

-Pourquoi ne répond t-elle pas à mes messages ?

-Je ne saurais te le dire, dit Arceus.

-Est-ce que je serais capable de sentir sa présence une fois là-bas ?

-Possible mais avant que tu ne te précipites à la retrouver gagne les badges toi aussi, continua le Dieu Pokémon. Elle aussi a changé depuis son départ et laisse lui encore le temps de se préparer à vos retrouvailles.

-Merci du conseil, répondit l'humain. Je vous informerais de mon avancement lors de la prochaine réunion.

-Bien.

L'humain adressa une salutation à Arceus puis se retourna vers les trois Pokémons qui n'étaient autre que Dialga, Palkia et Giratina, ceux qui avaient éclos des œufs formés il y a trois ans de cela.

-On se retrouve bientôt, assura l'humain.

Puis il disparut instantanément.

-Il ne doit pas la retrouver à Hoenn, indiqua Palkia. Il ne comprendrait pas et vous perdrez la confiance de Lasi.

-Ina saura faire taire ses doutes, répondit Arceus.

-J'espère, dit Dialga.

L'adolescent se réveilla dès que son esprit eut quitté la tour. La PokéWalk de l'adolescent vibra puis une musique intitulée _Together We Make a Promise_ de Cori Yarckin en sortit doucement. Il devait se réveiller. Sa fenêtre laissait passer les premières lueurs du Soleil.

-Drôle de coïncidence, murmura Lasi.

Le garçon de quatorze ans se défit de ses couvertures et s'habilla. Le grand jour était arrivé pour lui. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il était au Bourg-Palette, à attendre son départ pour la région d'Hoenn et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il partait. Son amie Leila, une dresseuse de Riverte se trouvait déjà là-bas, et elle l'attendait afin d'explorer cette nouvelle région.

Une fois prêt Lasi se regarda dans le miroir. Une photo de lui, à ses onze ans, se trouvait à côté de la glace. Le dresseur avait beaucoup changé depuis trois ans. Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis l'avait vu mûrir et il n'avait pas la réflexion d'un adolescent de quatorze ans mais plutôt de celui de seize ou dix-sept ans.

Lui qui auparavant était toujours souriant et ouvert au monde se retrouvait à présent renfermé et beaucoup plus sérieux. Sa tenue avait changé aussi. Il portait une veste noire ouverte laissant un polo de la même couleur apparaître. Son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient de la même couleur. Il avait changé sa PokéWalk qu'il avait reçu à son Noël trois ans auparavant par une PokéWalk dernier cri que lui avait envoyé Adrian Dusya, le Président mystérieux de FutureAdvanced, une grande entreprise high-tech de la région de Riverte. A présent la PokéWalk ressemblait bien plus à une montre qu'un à gadget ultra-sophistiqué mais une fois l'écran allumé n'importe qui aurait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une montre ordinaire. Lasi avait changé son sac à dos par une sacoche noire et blanche dans laquelle se trouvait toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin pour son voyage. Ses cheveux étaient mi-long et une mèche tombait au niveau de son œil droit, dissimulant une partie de celui-ci. Son Pendentif de Pouvoirs étaient toujours sur lui, luisant d'une faible lumière bleue, invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'avaient pas l'essence des Pokémons Légendaires en eux.

-Le jour où je pars à Hoenn, Ina refait surface, continua-t-il de commenter.

Depuis qu'Ina les avait quitté à Johto pour partir à l'île Nybell elle n'avait plus jamais donné de signe de vie à quiconque. Elle avait disparut. Et pourtant Lasi avait essayé de nombreuses fois de contacter son amie. Il avait aussi demander à Leila de passer par l'île Nybell pour le rejoindre une fois qu'elle avait eu fini de récolter les badges à Kanto et Johto. Mais la dresseuse de Riverte et Lasi ne virent aucune trace de la dresseuse. De plus les parents d'Ina, Eric et Nathalia, avaient décidé de déménager sans dire là où ils allaient. Dialga et Arceus n'étaient pas parvenu à ressentir l'énergie de Palkia. Mais maintenant Arceus savait où elle était et Ina attendrait Lasi à Atalanopolis. Lasi n'aurait pas tous les badges quand il y arriverait mais au moins il pourrait la revoir après ces trois années écoulés.

-Allez Riolu ! On se lève ! Réveilla Lasi en faisant éteindre le réveil de sa PokéWalk.

Le Pokémon Combat qui dormait au pied du lit bailla puis se leva.

- _Bonjour Lasi_ , salua le Pokémon.

Lasi le salua aussi puisqu'il comprenait ce que disait les Pokémons grâce aux Pouvoirs de son Pendentif. Au cours des trois dernières années Lasi avait essayé de mieux comprendre comment utiliser son Pendentif. Il était parvenu à faire voyager son esprit hors de son corps et grâce au cadeau que lui avait offert Time pour ses onze ans, il s'était entraîné à utiliser des capacités de Dialga. La sphère lui avait permis d'essayer quelques capacités mais il n'était parvenu qu'a maîtriser Griffe Acier. Mais c'était déjà un exploit d'être parvenu là !

- _Des nouvelles d'Ina ?_ Demanda le Pokémon Combat.

Lasi lui raconta alors ce qu'Arceus lui avait dit tout en continuant de préparer ses affaires. Le Pokémon fut plutôt content des informations qu'ils avaient à présent concernant la dresseuse lorsque Lasi eut fini. Le dresseur avait aussi eut le temps de finir de préparer ses affaires qu'il avait rangé dans sa sacoche.

-On va pouvoir y aller, dit Lasi.

Le dresseur et son Pokémon sortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans la salle à manger où tout le monde les attendait. Mina, la sœur cadette de Lasi, avait onze ans. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Elle était temporairement revenu à la maison après un voyage de Kanto qu'elle avait commençait à ses dix ans. Elle avait voyagé avec son Carapuce qu'elle avait reçu chez le Professeur Chen, afin de mieux connaître le monde. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle irait mais elle souhaitait passer encore quelques temps avec ses parents. Seth, le père, avait la quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux bruns court et des yeux bleus que son fils avait hérité. Il était assis sur sa chaise, l'air pensif. La mère, Ema, du même âge que son mari, venait juste de s'asseoir et arborait un large sourire. Elle avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au milieu du dos et des yeux couleurs noisettes. Lorsque Lasi arriva il embrassa tous les membres de la famille puis il s'installa autour de la table. L'horloge de la pièce indiquait qu'il était six heures quarante. Le mois de Juin était bientôt terminé.

-Arceus m'a donné des nouvelles d'Ina, dévoila Lasi tout en mangeant. Elle est à Hoenn.

-Elle t'attend ? Demanda Mina.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit son frère. Arceus m'a dit qu'elle m'attendrait quelques temps à Atalanopolis lorsqu'elle aurait récupéré tous les badges de la région.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache donc ? Se demanda Seth à voix haute. Et ses parents qui sont partis sans dire au revoir ? Je suis sûr que tout ça est lié.

-Nous pensons tous la même chose, dit Ema. Espérons juste que ce n'est rien de grave.

-Oui, finit Lasi.

La suite du repas se fit dans le silence. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Ce n'est que lorsque Lasi eut terminé de manger que ses parents lui adressèrent quelques mots.

-Tu embrasseras Ina de notre part si tu la croises, dit Ema.

-Oui, répondit Lasi en attrapant sa sacoche.

L'adolescent embrassa toute sa famille puis il partit en direction du laboratoire du Professeur Chen suivit de son Riolu. Il ne reviendrait pas chez ses parents avant de partir à Hoenn. Et avant de partir pour cette région il devait parler au Professeur Chen.

- _Dialga ?_ Appela mentalement Lasi par le biais de son Pendentif de Pouvoirs sur la route.

Le Pokémon Temporel n'était plus auprès de Lasi, suite à sa demande depuis près de deux ans. Lasi lui avait demandé de parcourir le monde afin de retrouver Ina. Mais il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver la dresseuse.

- _Je suis au courant_ , expliqua Dialga. _Arceus m'en a parlé et je me dirige vers Hoenn._

 _-Tu en as pour combien de temps ?_ Demanda Lasi.

- _Cinq jours je pense_ , répondit le Pokémon Légendaire.

- _On arrivera là-bas en même temps alors_ , comprit le dresseur. _N'oublie pas. Tu dois nous rejoindre à Poivressel. Si tu arrives avant moi reste à l'écart de la ville._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Bon je vais chez le Professeur Chen._

 _-Salue le de ma part._

 _-Je le ferais._

L'adolescent mit fin à la discussion mentale.

Il était arriver devant le bâtiment. Il ouvrit le portail et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il entendit alors le Professeur qui parlait à quelqu'un.

-Bien, je prendrais soin des Pokémons qui reste ici, dit le Professeur Chen.

Lasi comprit que le scientifique discutait à quelqu'un par ordinateur.

-Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lasi, continua le chercheur. Il part pour Hoenn dès aujourd'hui. Il arrivera à Poivressel dans cinq jours.

Lasi fut surpris que l'on parle de lui. Le Professeur Chen était-il en conversation avec Leila ? Pour en être sûr il décida d'entrer.

-Bonjour Professeur, salua Lasi en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Riolu courut vers le scientifique qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Salua-t-il. Vous tombez bien j'étais en pleine discussion avec …

Le Professeur s'était retourné vers l'écran et à présent l'écran était de couleur noire.

-Ah bah elle a coupé la conversation, s'étonna le professeur.

-Vous étiez avec qui ? Demanda Lasi même si il se doutait de qui il s'agissait.

-Ina.

L'adolescent soupira. Ina semblait l'éviter mais pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

-J'ai été surpris par son appel, avoua le Professeur Chen qui savait ce que ressentait le dresseur. Et elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle avait disparu autant de temps. Mais au moins nous savons qu'elle va bien.

-Oui, dit Lasi. Je suis venu vous voir pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre concernant mes Pokémons, reprit le dresseur après quelques secondes de silence.

-Tout tes Pokémons resteront ici sauf Dialga et Riolu, récita le Professeur Chen en se souvenant de ce que lui avait demandé le dresseur.

-Concernant Dialga, j'ai toujours sa Pokéball mais ça fait deux ans qu'il n'y est pas rentré, dit Lasi. Ne risque-t-il pas d'y avoir un problème lorsque je voudrais le rappeler ?

-Non pas que je sache, répondit le Professeur.

-Bien.

-Mais même si il n'est pas dans sa Pokéball il est considéré comme étant dans ton équipe, continua le scientifique.

-Donc si je capture un sixième Pokémon en plus de Dialga, le nouveau Pokémon sera transféré ici, comprit Lasi.

-Exactement.

-Tout est clair à présent.

-Avant de partir je voudrais mettre à jour les données de ta PokéWalk si tu le permets, proposa le chercheur.

Lasi appuya sur un bouton de sa PokéWalk et une puce en sortit. Le dresseur donna la puce au professeur qui l'inséra dans son ordinateur. Chen fit quelques manipulations puis l'écran indiqua une barre de chargement.

-Je suis en train de t'ajouter les découvertes que des chercheurs ont fait sur des nouvelles espèces de Pokémons, informa le Professeur Chen. D'ailleurs je me suis aussi permis d'ajouter un petit programme qui permettra à ta PokéWalk de mettre à jour automatiquement les données que je partage avec tous les dresseurs qui le veulent bien.

-Il n'y a pas que des données sur les Pokémons je présume, dit Lasi.

-Effectivement, il y a par exemple des données sur des récits, de l'histoire, et bien d'autres choses, expliqua le scientifique. D'ailleurs tu pourrais en avoir besoin durant ton voyage dans Hoenn. C'est une région qui abrite de nombreux secrets.

Lasi ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui lui procura une étrange sensation.

-Si je trouve certains de ces mystères je n'hésiterais pas à les partager avec vous, promit Lasi.

L'ordinateur émit un bip, indiquant que la mise à jour avait été fini.

-Voilà Lasi, fit le Professeur Chen en redonnant la puce à l'adolescent.

-Merci Professeur, remercia Lasi.

-Ce n'est rien, dit le scientifique. J'ai hâte de voir à quel point tu auras progresser dans la maîtrise de ton Pendentif lorsque tu reviendras.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'entraîner mais j'essayerais, dit Lasi. J'ai pris ce qu'il fallait pour mais …

-Je comprends, dit le vieil homme. Maintenant je ne peux te souhaiter que de passer un bon voyage.

-Merci.

Lasi et Riolu saluèrent le Professeur Chen puis ils partirent en direction du port.

Il était presque neuf heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port. Leur ferry partirait d'une minute à l'autre. Ils montèrent sur le navire et se mirent sur le pont avant en attendant le départ. Le Soleil resplendissait sur l'océan et les Goélises et Bekipans voletaient joyeusement dans le ciel. Le calme était présent mais Lasi ne l'était pas. Il était impatient d'arriver à Hoenn et de retrouver Ina.

-Hoenn, c'est là-bas qu'elle se trouve, murmura Lasi. Tu as eu raison Time.

Le dresseur avait découvert quelque chose dans l'orbe que lui avait offert l'étrange humain. A l'intérieur de la maison, dans un coffre, avait été posé plusieurs notes sur les régions de Sinnoh et d'Hoenn ainsi que de l'île Nybell. Lasi n'avait pu regarder que les quelques notes d'Hoenn. Celles de Sinnoh et de l'île Nybell étaient scellés. Le dresseur savait qu'il pourrait les lire lorsque le temps serait venu.

Un sifflet retentit et la cheminée du navire cracha de la fumée grise. Le ferry commençait à partir. Très peu de personnes avaient embarqué mais le navire s'arrêtait à différents ports avant d'amarrer à Hoenn.

- _Ina, on arrive,_ fit mentalement Lasi.

Mais le dresseur ne s'attendait à aucune réponse de son amie. Le ferry s'éloigna de plus en plus du Bourg-Palette en se rapprochant de son terminus : Hoenn. Une nouvelle aventure commençait !

Un homme dans un long manteau noir se tenait sur le port du Bourg- Palette. Il était caché dans la pénombre d'une étroite ruelle. Son visage était masqué par l'obscurité et il avait une capuche rabattu sur la tête. Il approcha son poignet droit de son visage et appuya sur le bouton d'une sorte de montre.

-Il est parti, déclara-t-il.

-Bien vous pouvez rentrer, fit une voix sortant de l'appareil.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Il se retourna dans la ruelle et disparut dans l'obscurité.


	3. Chapitre 2 - L'esprit

_**Chapitre 2 : L'Esprit**_

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Lasi et Riolu avaient embarqué sur le paquebot qui avait pour direction Poivressel, une ville portuaire de la région d'Hoenn. Petit à petit le navire s'était vu accueillir de plus en plus de personnes à chaque escale.

Lasi passait son temps comme il le pouvait. Il avait passé une longue partie de la première journée à explorer les recoins du ferry et à s'intéresser aux champions d'arène qu'il aurait à affronter. Contrairement à Kanto et Johto, tous les champions d'arènes officiels étaient présent dans leurs arènes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient voulu participer à la Ligue Suprême. Lasi en avait aussi profiter pour élaborer un trajet pour leur voyage et il espérait que celui-ci convienne à Leila.

Le deuxième jour, Lasi avait repris l'entraînement de son Riolu. Il fut plutôt fier de ne pas avoir perdu la main lorsqu'il défia un groupe de dresseurs et qu'il remporta tous les matchs.

Le troisième jour, le dresseur et son Pokémon avaient décidé de se reposer.

A présent le navire faisait une escale sur une île à l'allure tropicale. Lasi décida d'aller se promener un peu puisque le ferry ne repartait que le soir.

Commençant par se diriger vers le centre du village, il décida de trouver un endroit pour appeler sa famille. Ce fut Seth, son père, qui répondit à l'appel. Le père lui indiqua que sa sœur était parti rejoindre des amis avec qui elle avait voyageait. Mina était parti pour Carmin-Sur-Mer. Sa mère, Ema, était parti travailler. Après quelques minutes de discussion le père et son fils mirent fin à l'appel.

Alors que Lasi mettait en veille sa PokéWalk, le garçon sentit l'air se glacer près de lui alors qu'un homme passait à côté. L'adolescent se retourna vers l'homme. Il crut voir une forme à côté de l'homme. Mais à peine avait-il dressé son regard vers l'homme dont il ne voyait plus que le dos, la forme avait disparu. Avait-il rêvé ? Non. Il était certain d'avoir vu cette forme. Lasi décida d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait assez de mystères à résoudre. Le dresseur partit en direction de la plage. Il avait aperçu un endroit où il pourrait se reposer tranquillement loin de toute autres distractions. Arrivé à l'endroit il s'allongea sur le sable tandis que Riolu alla au pied des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage. Lasi sortit de sa sacoche un épais livre. La couverture représentait trois Pokémons gigantesques. L'un était de couleur rouge, grise et noire et se trouvait sur la terre. Le deuxième était bleu, blanc et rouge et se trouvait dans la mer. Le troisième gouvernait les cieux et ressemblait à un serpent vert, rouge et jaune. Lasi connaissait l'identité des trois Pokémons qui étaient Groudon, Kyogre et Rayquaza, le trio Légendaire de la Région d'Hoenn. Le livre était le troisième ouvrage d'une encyclopédie comportant énormément de légendes et d'histoires sur les mystères du monde. Le troisième tome de Légendes Pokémon avait pour sous-titre « Hoenn : la Bataille du Ciel, de la Mer et de la Terre ». Lasi avait acheté le livre une semaine avant son départ et il n'avait toujours lu aucune page de l'ouvrage. Il avait lu les deux précédents ouvrages. Les deux premiers tomes avait eu pour thème Arceus et le trio légendaire Dialga, Palkia et Giratina, le premier étant plus centré sur le Pokémon Arceus et le deuxième portant plus sur le trio. Lasi commença sa lecture. L'introduction expliquait qu'Hoenn était sûrement la Région du Monde la plus mystérieuse. De nombreuses légendes dans le monde faisait allusion à cette région plus ou moins explicitement. De nombreuses ruines qui n'avaient pas encore dévoilés leurs secrets s'y trouvaient et des artefacts et autres objets permettaient d'identifier de nombreuses choses sur la Région d'Hoenn même si pour la plupart il s'agissait surtout de spéculations.

Le temps passa lentement. Lasi venait de finir de lire l'introduction et deux heures étaient passés. Le dresseur rangea le livre dans sa sacoche. L'endroit était toujours aussi calme et hormis Riolu et une créature électrique rien d'autre n'était présent. Une créature électrique ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda Lasi en déclenchant sa PokéWalk.

L'appareil en forme de montre se régla automatiquement sur la fonction Pokédex et explora les données qu'elle contenait. A peine Lasi eut-il lancer la détection qu'une fenêtre apparut sur l'appareil. Il s'agissait d'un Pokémon de type Electrique. Il s'appelait Minazar et il s'agissait d'un lézard fait uniquement d'électricité. Il provenait d'une lointaine région appelée Silésiu. Lasi n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait pourtant d'une région extrêmement grande grâce à la carte qui apparut sur la PokéWalk.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda Lasi en se rapprochant doucement du Pokémon.

Lasi ne fut qu'à un mètre du Pokémon lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait.

-Il est à moi, s'écria la voix d'un homme.

Lasi se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Lasi l'avait déjà vu ce jour là. C'était lui que Lasi avait vu lorsqu'il avait fini d'appeler sa famille et lui qui était accompagné d'une étrange forme.

L'inconnu arriva au niveau du Minazar et ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras.

-Ne t'enfuis plus comme ça, dit l'homme en serrant le Pokémon électrique sans éprouver la moindre douleur alors que son corps était en contact avec l'électricité qui émanait de la créature. Je suis désolé si il vous a causé des problèmes, informa l'homme après quelques secondes.

-Il ne m'a rien fait, assura l'adolescent.

C'est alors qu'une aura apparut aux côtés de l'étranger. Lasi recula de quelques pas croyant qu'il était tombé dans un piège. L'aura prit l'apparence spectrale d'une jeune femme ayant à peu près le même âge que l'inconnu.

-Les Pendentifs sont bien de retour, dit le spectre.

Lasi ne répondit rien. Il était surpris par la présence d'un spectre qui en plus connaissait l'existence des Pendentifs de Pouvoirs.

-Tu avais raison, dit l'homme.

-Il m'avait semblé avoir ressenti l'énergie d'un Pendentif, expliqua la femme.

-Dans la ville, lorsque nous nous sommes croisés, dit Lasi en reprenant ses esprits.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis elle s'approcha de Lasi.

-Puis-je ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le Pendentif.

Pour toute réponse l'adolescent décida de faire confiance à l'apparition et montra le Pendentif. Il ne sentait aucun désir de vouloir faire quelque chose de mauvais dans le comportement de l'esprit. La femme ferma les yeux quelques instants et le Pendentif de Pouvoirs brilla d'une lueur argentée.

- _Lasi ?_ S'inquiéta soudainement la voix de Dialga dans l'esprit de l'adolescent.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas,_ répondit Lasi mentalement.

Le Pendentif cessa de briller et le spectre rouvrit les yeux.

-Désolé d'avoir éveiller les soupçon de Dialga, s'excusa la jeune femme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lasi dont l'identité de la femme commençait à l'inquiéter.

-Je suis Simelya, et voici Algasar, se présenta le spectre. Nous provenons tous les deux d'une lointaine petite île.

-Enfin cela me concerne principalement, continua Algasar.

-Je suis un peu perdu là, dit Lasi.

-Puisque tu es porteur d'un Pendentif de Pouvoirs il faut que tu me suives, dit Simelya sans prendre en compte ce qu'avait dit Lasi.

Algasar rappela son Minazar dans sa Pokéball puis il rejoignit Simelya qui était déjà parti. Lasi resta quelques instants sur place.

- _On devrait les suivre_ , dit Riolu.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Lasi.

- _Oui,_ affirma le Pokémon. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal._

-Suivons les alors.

Le Pokémon et le dresseur rattrapèrent Simelya et Algasar qui ne les avaient pas attendu.

-Je savais que tu allais venir Lasi, dit l'esprit.

Alors que le groupe se dans la jungle qui se trouvait au Nord de l'île, Simelya raconta de nombreuses choses à Lasi. Son esprit avait quitté son corps il y a de cela quelques centaines d'années après une période qui avait été oublié de tous. Elle avait quitté son corps pour réaliser une mission dont elle ne connaissait plus l'objectif. En séparant son esprit de son corps ses souvenirs s'étaient envolés et avaient été scellés dans différents endroits de la région d'Hoenn. Les seuls souvenirs qui lui restaient étaient ceux concernant son identité. Elle n'était pas qu'une simple humaine. Elle avait été l'une des premières porteuses des Pendentifs de Pouvoirs. Et puisque Lasi était un porteur d'un Pendentif, elle lui enseignerait tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Algasar provenait d'une île lointaine sur laquelle il avait trouvait l'esprit de Simelya. Il était le seul humain en dehors des porteurs de Pendentifs de Pouvoirs à pouvoir voir l'esprit. Le Minazar quand à lui appartenait à un dresseur qui l'avait donné à Algasar avant de disparaître.

-Simelya si tu as eu un Pendentif de Pouvoirs ça veut dire que tu étais avec un Pokémon Légendaire, dit Lasi.

-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir malheureusement, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Le groupe arriva face à des ruines. Une sorte de temple était encore debout et était entouré par une place dont le sol était fait de pavés dont certains étaient brisés.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, continua Simelya. Afin de retrouver mes souvenirs j'ai besoin du pouvoir d'un détenteur d'un Pendentif de Pouvoirs. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?

-Il y a un fragment ici ? Demanda le dresseur.

-Oui, suis-moi, dit Simelya.

L'esprit entra dans les vestiges du temple suivi des deux humains. Le temple ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur mais c'était sur les murs qu'il fallait regarder. Des symboles étranges avaient été dessiné sur les murs. Lasi reconnut alors la nature des symboles.

-Je connais ces symboles, indiqua Lasi.

-Rien d'étonnant, répondit la jeune femme. C'est ton Pendentif qui te permet de lire la langue des Pokémons Légendaires. A présent laisse moi t'expliquer comment tu vas libérer mes souvenirs qui sont présent ici.

-Ils ont un rapport avec le texte écrit sur les murs ? Questionna l'adolescent.

La jeune femme commença à lire mentalement le texte écrit pendant un court instant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avant de reprendre sur la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Pour libérer mes souvenirs tu vas devoir mettre tes mains sur les murs du temple puis prononce « Inaris ».

-Inaris ? Répéta Lasi.

-C'était mon nom de code à mon époque, informa l'esprit.

Lasi prit une profonde inspiration puis il appliqua ses mains sur le mur.

-Inaris, prononça l'adolescent.

Au même moment Lasi se demanda si il avait fait le bon choix. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre un acte qui libérerait une force sombre ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Des images apparurent devant ses yeux. Il vit un ciel plongé dans l'obscurité par des nuages noirs. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs fendaient le ciel. Puis il vit une tour et plusieurs explosions. Puis il vit deux Pokémons dans le ciel qui s'affrontaient. Ils étaient entourés d'une lueur jaune et orange. Puis il vit une femme qui était couverte de blessures ainsi qu'une grande forme derrière elle mais Lasi ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il remarqua alors que la femme portait un Pendentif de Pouvoirs mais celui-ci était noire et avait la forme d'une griffe. Puis la vision s'arrêta. Lasi se retourna vers Algasar et Simelya. La jeune femme se tenait dos contre un mur. Algasar s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

-Je vais bien, rassura Simelya.

-Tu t'es pourtant écroulé, contredit Algasar. N'oublies pas que c'est ma mission de veiller sur toi.

Simelya jeta son regard sur Lasi. L'adolescent se demandait si elle savait pour ce qu'il avait vu.

-C'est normal, expliqua l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Lasi.

-Mon époque, répondit la femme. L'époque que tous les humains ont oubliés.

-J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler quelque part, dit Lasi.

L'esprit n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle se releva et Lasi comprit qu'elle essayait de faire le tri sur les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus.

-Tu en sais plus sur toi ? Demanda Algasar.

-Un peu plus mais je vous raconterais ça plus tard, expliqua Simelya. J'ai une requête à te faire Lasi.

-Dis moi de quoi il s'agit, répondit le dresseur même si il savait qu'elle serait sa question.

-Tu vas faire le tour d'Hoenn afin de récupérer les badges qui y sont n'est-ce pas, dit Simelya. Je l'ai lu en explorant ton Pendentif de Pouvoirs tout à l'heure. Mais je ne suis pas allé plus loin dans ma recherche. Puisque tu vas là-bas j'aimerais t'accompagner afin que tu puisses m'aider à retrouver ma mémoire.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tout tes souvenirs se trouvaient là-bas, récita Lasi.

Cette question n'arrangeait pas vraiment l'adolescent qui aurait aimé vite récupérer les badges afin d'aller à Atalanopolis pour retrouver Ina. Mais sans lui Simelya ne pourrait pas retrouver ses souvenirs et Lasi se doutait que si elle s'était retrouvée devant lui ce n'était pas par le fruit du hasard. Lasi en discuterait avec Arceus lors de la prochaine réunion.

-Je t'aiderais à retrouver tout tes souvenirs, dit Lasi.

L'esprit prit l'adolescent dans ses bras ce qui le surpris un peu.

-Merci, fit la femme.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de l'esprit. Même si elle n'était pas matérielle les larmes quand à elles l'étaient bien. Des questions remplirent l'esprit de Lasi.

-Je serais avec vous, prévint Algasar.

Simelya se remit de ses émotions puis le groupe décida de regagner le port.

Pendant le trajet Simelya disparut. Algasar expliqua alors qu'elle se reposait dans un cristal qu'il portait autour du cou.

-J'ai été choisi pour être celui qui accompagnerait celle qui nous a guidé vers un avenir meilleur, expliqua Algasar.

-Simelya aurait …

-D'après les légendes de mon île, elle aurait sauvé le monde d'un grand danger à son époque mais son geste provoqua beaucoup de choses, reprit le jeune homme. Elle se sacrifia et elle perdit tout ses souvenirs qui furent scellés dans différents lieux d'Hoenn. Puis tous sauf les Pokémons Légendaires oublièrent cette période qui faillit détruire notre monde.

Ils étaient arrivés au port. Algasar et Lasi montèrent dans le navire. Le jeune homme et l'esprit étaient arrivé sur l'île par ce bateau. Lasi trouva très étrange qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontré plus tôt mais il n'en dit rien.

Le soir même, Lasi était sur le pont du navire à admirer le coucher du Soleil. Il repensait aux événements de la journée ainsi qu'aux événement à venir. Simelya apparut devant le dresseur.

-Le ciel se déchirait dans un mélange d'éclairs et d'affrontement, les Mers se déchaînaient sur la Terre et les Volcans sur les Flots, récita Lasi. Mais la Tour restait debout.

-C'est ce qui avait été écrit sur les murs du temple, remarqua l'esprit.

-Oui et je me demande si ça n'a pas un lien avec Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza, dit Lasi. Et si ça n'a pas un lien avec les souvenirs qui t'ont été rendus.

Simelya ne répondit rien et se contenta de disparaître. Lasi se demanda si elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait dit. Lasi ferma les yeux un instant et essaya d'appeler Ina. Aucune réponse. Lasi quitta sa place et alla se coucher en espérant qu'il parviendrait à faire taire les questions qui naissaient en lui.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les tracas de Leila

_**Chapitre 3 : Les tracas de Leila**_

Le Soleil brillait fort sur la plage de Poivressel. Des combats se déroulaient tout le long de l'étendue de sable. Les dresseurs et leurs Pokémons combattaient sous la chaleur de l'été. C'est autour d'un combat opposant un Braségali et une Absol que la plupart des personnes venaient assister aux combats de la journée. Le combat durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et le Braségali semblait être épuisé. Absol décida d'en finir. Elle fonça sur le Braségali avec Vive-Attaque le mettant K.O. Le combat était terminé. Le public applaudit puis après quelques secondes tout le monde partit. Le dresseur du Braségali rappela celui-ci.

-Beau combat, fit le dresseur.

-Tu t'es bien battu, répondit la dresseuse de l'Absol.

Après avoir serré la main de son adversaire et avoir obtenu un ticket de son adversaire l'adolescente repartit en direction du marché de Poivressel. Sa Absol la suivit. La dresseuse avait récolté assez de ticket pour recevoir un prix. Un concours avait été organisé à Poivressel ce jour là et elle avait décidé d'y participer. Il fallait que les dresseurs participant récoltent une vingtaine de tickets qui pouvaient être obtenu en combattant d'autres concurrents, en les trouvant ou en participant à des activités. La dresseuse de l'Absol avait préféré combattre.

-Votre prénom s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le secrétaire qui s'occupait de récupérer les tickets et qui donnait les prix.

-Leila, répondit-elle.

-Vous avez récolté les vingt tickets nécessaires, voici donc votre prix pour avoir été la première à les ramener ! Félicita le membre de l'événement en tendant un carton emballé.

Leila remercia l'homme puis elle repartit en direction de la plage après avoir rangé le carton dans sa sacoche.

Arrivé à la plage elle s'assit près sur un banc et décida de voir qu'elle était l'objet qu'elle avait gagné. Il s'agissait d'un Croc Dragon. Leila rangea l'objet dans sa sacoche puis elle ferma les yeux. Une brise caressa le visage de l'adolescente ce qui lui permit un peu d'oublier la chaleur de l'Été. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel.

- _Ina tu m'entends ?_ Demanda mentalement Leila.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent mais aucune réponse. La dresseuse soupira. Depuis sa disparition elle avait aidé Lasi à tenter de retrouver Ina mais ce fut sans aucun résultat. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette avait décidé de partir et personne ne pourrait la retrouver. Enfin c'est ce que Lasi pensait. Leila avait une toute autre idée de cela. Elle soupçonnait Arceus d'entretenir un lien avec Ina et Arceus devrait en savoir plus que ce qu'il affirmait. Ils partageaient un secret.

 _-Arrête de penser à ça_ , se dit la dresseuse.

Leila se leva et décida de marcher afin de penser à autre chose. Elle se dirigea vers le centre-ville de Poivressel afin de rentrer au Centre Pokémon. Elle en profita pour se demander si Lasi apprécierait son nouveau style. L'adolescente avait des cheveux bruns un peu moins long que depuis leur dernière rencontre qui retombaient au niveau de son cou près de son épaule gauche. Elle portait une veste blanche ouverte et sans manches, un T-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir. Elle portait dans son dos une sacoche qui était attaché à son épaule gauche. Son Pendentif de Pouvoirs avait une forme différente depuis la dernière fois. Il avait à présent l'apparence d'un triangle dont les pointes étaient des branches en trois pointes. Il avait échangé sa couleur rouge et blanche par une couleur bleue similaire à l'éclat des yeux de l'adolescente.

-Leila, appela une voix.

C'était l'Infirmière Joëlle. Leila était arrivée au Centre Pokémon. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poivressel la dresseuse dormait ici.

-Un certain Ayels a appelé et il aimerait te voir, informa l'infirmière.

-Ayels, répéta Leila. Où est-il ?

-Il a demandé à ce que tu le retrouves près du Chantier Naval, répondit Joëlle.

-Merci, fit l'adolescente en partant.

Leila se douta qu'Ayels avait quelque chose à lui dire d'important et que cela concernait la mission qu'elle avait reçu d'Adrian Dusya. L'adolescente se dépêcha de rejoindre le Chantier Naval. Ayels ne devait pas rester très longtemps dehors. Elle arriva finalement au Chantier Naval. La dresseuse s'approcha de la mer. Un homme dans un long manteau noir et encapuchonné arriva derrière Leila.

-Suis moi, murmura l'homme à la dresseuse.

Elle reconnut par la voix qu'il s'agissait d'Ayels. Ils allèrent derrière le bâtiment principal du chantier. Là-bas personne ne les verrait. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour l'homme. Il s'approcha d'un mur avec une fissure et fit sortir un Spinda.

-Force Cachée, demanda l'homme en noir.

Spinda chargea une énergie blanche dans ses mains puis appliqua ses dernières sur la fissure. La fissure s'illumina et un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur. L'homme rappela son Pokémon et entra suivie de Leila. Une fois que la dresseuse fut entrée, le passage s'affaissa. L'adolescente et Ayels étaient dans une petite pièce illuminé par quelques vielles lanternes qui s'étaient rallumées.

-C'est une des nombreuses cachettes secrètes qui se trouvent dans Hoenn, expliqua Ayels. Elles étaient autrefois utilisés pour des réunions secrètes et aujourd'hui c'est nous qui les utilisons.

-Personne d'autres n'en connaît l'existence, s'étonna Leila.

-Personne, dit Ayels. C'est Adrian qui a retrouvé leur existence. Et tu le connais. Il dévoile très peu de choses.

Adrian Dusya était un homme qui aimait beaucoup les mystères et il voyageait beaucoup en plus de diriger FutureAdvanced, son entreprise.

-Si tu as souhaité me parler c'est pour autre chose, dit la jeune fille.

-Adrian m'a demandé de venir pour t'informer qu'ils sont présents, expliqua Ayels. Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un au Bourg-Palette et il a pu suivre les actions de Lasi jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour venir ici. Ils ont des agents dans tout Hoenn. Adrian ne m'a pas dévoilé ce qu'ils sont venus cherchés mais il faut que tu fasses attention. A toi et à Lasi. Ce qu'ils recherchent doit être quelque chose de très puissant.

-D'accord, répondit Leila un peu mal à l'aise face à ce que lui annonçait l'informateur d'Adrian.

-Adrian devrait envoyer quelqu'un qui vous surveillera de loin, continua Ayels.

-Et toi ? S'enquit la dresseuse.

-Pour ma part je dois retourner à Riverte aussi vite que possible, répondit l'homme en s'approchant de l'entrée condamné qui réapparut.

Ayels sortit suivi de Leila. Puis il lança une étrange Pokéball de couleur grise et portant un symbole ressemblant à une hélice d'ADN sur le dessus de la sphère. Un Drattak en sortit et fut instantanément entouré d'une sphère rose. La sphère éclata aussitôt libérant le Drattak qui avait une apparence modifiée. Les ailes étaient plus grande et avait l'apparence d'un croissant de lune. Ses pattes avant était maintenu dans une sorte d'armure. Ayels monta sur le Pokémon.

-Autre chose, fit l'homme en manteau noir. Lasi ne doit rien savoir. C'est un ordre d'Adrian.

Leila hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris.

-Bon voyage, salua Ayels.

L'homme était debout lorsque Drattak fonça à vive allure. Le Pokémon s'approcha de la mer puis s'envola haut dans le ciel. En un instant le Pokémon et l'humain disparurent. Leila s'empressa de partir.

Elle arriva au Centre Pokémon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Durant tout le trajet elle avait fait attention à ce que quelqu'un ne soit pas en train de l'espionner et heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Leila devrait tout de même rester sur ses gardes pendant toute la durée de leur voyage. Par contre l'adolescente ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lasi ne devait pas être mis au courant de tout cela.

- _C'est Arceus_ , fit une voix dans la tête de la dresseuse.

Leila était arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle décida de fermer la porte à clé puis elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et entra son Pendentif de Pouvoirs. L'adolescente était parvenu à dompter la puissance de l'artefact et elle l'avait assimilée contrairement à Lasi qui lui avait vu la puissance de son Pendentif de Pouvoirs détruite par Time quelque temps auparavant. Leila se retrouva alors dans une pièce blanche. La dresseuse s'assit sur un fauteuil qui apparut à sa seule demande. Puis une forme se dessina devant la dresseuse.

-Latias, appela Leila.

La Pokémon Eon apparut devant la dresseuse.

-Tu dis que ça serait un ordre d'Arceus, dit l'adolescente.

-Oui, répondit Latias. Je pense qu'Arceus est en train de mettre quelque chose en place avec Adrian et pour que tout se passe bien Lasi ne doit pas être averti. Tu le connais bien. Si il savait ce qu'il se passe il ferait tout pour intervenir. Et Adrian nous a bien dit ce qu'il risquerait de se passer.

-Il ne doit pas intervenir, répéta Leila. Une organisation est en train de se former dans l'ombre et nous ne connaissons pas leurs objectifs mais Adrian nous a dit qu'ils étaient liés à des choses mystiques du monde.

Latias fut entouré d'une lueur rouge. La Pokémon prit l'apparence d'une femme habillé de rouge et de blanc. Ses yeux étaient de couleur jaune. Son visage était entouré de traits blancs et ses cheveux étaient de couleur rouge et tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Dans son dos deux grandes ailes triangulaires étaient repliés. La Pokémon s'assit à son tour sur un fauteuil qui apparut en face de Leila.

-Tout ira bien, tenta de rassurer la Pokémon. Je suis là et rien n'y personne ne pourra te faire du mal, continua Latias en prenant les mains de sa dresseuse. Et Lasi et Dialga seront là d'ici peu.

-Justement, répliqua Leila. Je commence à croire que Lasi est leur cible. Que ce soit de notre côté ou du leur, Lasi est au centre de tous.

-Et nous sommes toutes les deux prêtes à l'aider, dit Latias. Tu t'es entraîné à utiliser les pouvoirs de ton pendentif et tu es capable de faire des choses extraordinaires.

Leila se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Latias comprit que l'adolescente cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Demanda la Pokémon Légendaire.

Leila se leva et se tourna de façon à ce que Latias ne puisse pas voir son visage.

-Réponds moi, demanda calmement la Pokémon Eon.

-Je n'y arrive plus, répondit Leila, honteuse.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Latias en se levant à son tour.

-Je n'arrive plus à utiliser l'énergie de mon Pendentif de Pouvoirs afin de lancer une attaque, expliqua Leila.

L'adolescente leva sa main droite. Une faible aura violette en jaillit un cours instant mais s'évapora aussitôt.

-Ça fait depuis quelques jours que ça me fait ça, informa l'adolescente d'un air désolé.

Latias fit quelques pas en direction de l'adolescente et posa une main sur son épaule afin de tenter de la rassurer.

-Ça ne serait pas étonnant que des forces mystiques t'empêchent d'utiliser correctement tes pouvoirs, informa Latias.

-Toi qui est originaire d'Hoenn tu saurais si il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêcherait ? Demanda la dresseuse.

Latias prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la réponse. C'est alors qu'une lumière bleue apparut dans la pièce blanche. La lumière bleue fit apparaître le Pokémon Temporel : Dialga.

Leila et Latias se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Tu es déjà arrivé ? S'enquit Latias.

-Non, répondit le Pokémon Légendaire de Sinnoh. Mais j'ai senti la détresse de Leila et j'ai perçu une partie de votre conversation.

Leila s'approcha davantage de Dialga.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-Oui où plutôt j'en déduis de ce que vient de vivre Lasi, expliqua le Pokémon.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'inquiéta la dresseuse.

-Rien de grave mais ça ma permis d'avoir une meilleure vision d'Hoenn et de ses mystères, répondit Dialga. Lasi te racontera ce qui lui est arrivé lorsqu'il sera arrivé.

-Tu sais donc pourquoi Leila ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs, déduisit Latias.

-En effet, fit Dialga. Comme vous le savez toutes les deux, Hoenn est une région mystérieuse et elle est liée à beaucoup d'événements du passé. Une force antique s'est réveillé dans la région et c'est elle qui t'empêche d'utiliser tes pouvoirs.

-C'est bizarre, dit Latias. Je ne ressens pas cette force.

-Je suis bien plus vieux que toi Latias, dit le Pokémon Légendaire du Temps. Et ça m'a permis d'éveiller des sens que tu ne possèdes pas encore.

Leila alla s'asseoir. Elle était soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne pouvait plus utiliser les pouvoirs de son artefact. Latias rejoignit Leila et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Dialga s'illumina.

-Il est temps pour moi de repartir, dit le Pokémon. Je dois reprendre ma route afin d'arriver à temps à Poivressel. Une dernière chose. Arceus prévoit une réunion le jour où nous arriverons Lasi et moi.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller aux réunions, expliqua Leila. Latias y allait à ma place.

-Arceus veut que tu y sois aussi, dit Dialga. On en reparlera une fois que je serais là.

Dialga disparut laissant la dresseuse et la Pokémon.

-Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Latias. Tu ne dors quasiment plus ces derniers temps.

-Je vais faire ça, dit Leila.

Latias disparut alors dans une sphère rose. Leila attendit quelques secondes. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Au même moment le tonnerre gronda et des bruits de vent et de pluie forte se firent entendre contre une fenêtre. Leila était de nouveau dans sa chambre du Centre Pokémon. Elle regarda le ciel. Celui-ci était couvert de nuages noirs et une tempête semblait être sur le point d'éclater. La dresseuse regarda quelques instants le paysage et y trouva le signe que ce voyage à Hoenn ne serait pas de tout repos.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles à Hoenn

_**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles à Hoenn**_

La tempête qui avait éclaté quelques jours auparavant n'avait pas fait de dégâts à Poivressel et aux alentours de la ville côtière. Mais elle risquait de revenir à tout moment d'après les météorologues. Lasi, Simelya et Algasar étaient sur le pont avant du ferry qui les emmenait vers la ville d'Hoenn. Les trois humains pouvaient apercevoir au loin la ville. Plus que quelques minutes et ils arriveraient là-bas. Lasi était impatient de retrouver Leila et de partir à l'aventure. Depuis qu'il était parti du Bourg-Palette l'adolescent semblait un peu plus serein. Enfin il se doutait que ce n'était que passager.

-Lasi, appela Simelya.

Lasi se tourna vers l'esprit.

-Merci encore de bien vouloir m'aider, remercia de nouveau la femme.

-C'est normal de t'aider, dit Lasi. Et Dialga m'a dit que c'était ma mission.

Au même moment Lasi se tourna vers l'Ouest. Il vit une créature de couleur bleue et grise qui se dirigeait vers eux. Lasi courut vers le bord du navire sous les yeux de tous les passagers présents. Il regarda la mer en contrebas puis passa par dessus la barrière du navre. Les personnes présentes se mirent à crier sur l'adolescent qui était passé par dessus bord. Lasi chuta et la créature le rattrapa sur le dos.

-Salut Dialga, fit Lasi.

Le Pokémon se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de la tête. Il remonta le long du navire et vola vers Poivressel. Simelya et Algasar ainsi que tous les passagers, rassurés, regardaient le dresseur et son Pokémon s'éloignaient à une vitesse incroyable. Dialga survola à toute vitesse Poivressel. Lasi eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair lumineux plus bas, vers la plage. Un Pokémon rouge vola à toute vitesse vers Dialga. Le Pokémon arriva très rapidement au niveau de Dialga et de Lasi qui étaient à présent au dessus de Poivressel.

-Lasi ! Appela une voix.

L'adolescent reconnut aussitôt la voix de son amie Leila. Leila était sur le dos de Latias. Elle était habillée de la même manière que le jour où l'adolescente de Riverte avait reçu la visite d'Ayels. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent sans rien se dire. Dialga et Latias se jetèrent un regard amusé puis ils décidèrent de redescendre vers la plage. Lasi et Leila furent pris de court et durent s'attacher très rapidement à leur Pokémon pour éviter de tomber. Le navire par lequel Lasi était arrivé commençait à arriver au port de Poivressel.

Arrivé au sol, Lasi et Leila descendirent de leur Pokémon qui s'envolèrent. Ils avaient sûrement des choses à se raconter.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, dit Leila.

-Moi de même, dit Lasi.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes puis les deux dresseurs entendirent le sifflement du ferry qui entrait dans le port.

-Viens avec moi ! Invita Lasi. Il faut que je te présentes.

-Me présenter à qui ? Demanda Leila.

L'adolescente n'eut aucune réponse. Lasi était déjà en train de courir en direction du port. Leila jeta un regard vers l'endroit où Latias et Dialga étaient parti mais elle ne put les voir. Ils avaient disparus. La dresseuse soupira, se doutant que ce que se racontaient les deux Pokémons ne devaient pas impliquer Lasi et rejoignit celui-ci.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'embarcadère du ferry. Tout les passagers étaient descendus. Simelya et Algasar attendaient Lasi.

-J'ai expliqué aux contrôleurs que tu étais descendus grâce à ton Pokémon, informa Algasar.

-Merci, remercia le dresseur. Algasar, Simelya. Je vous présente Leila. Elle provient de Riverte et est une excellente dresseuse. Leila je te présente Algasar et Simelya. Je les ai rencontré en chemin vers Hoenn.

-Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit Leila.

-Moi de même Porteuse de Pendentif, répondit Simelya.

Aussitôt Leila se mit sur la défensive. Elle fit un pas en arrière, mit ses mains en évidence et se prépara à lancer une quelconque attaque à tout instant même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Lasi se mit vite entre Leila et le spectre.

-Je vais t'expliquer, dit Lasi.

Leila resta tout de même sur la défensive. Lasi lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait sur Simelya. A la fin de son récit Leila s'excusa et adopta une attitude plus amicale.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous soyez un esprit, dit Leila. Vous semblez si réelle.

-Mais personne ne peut me voir, expliqua Simelya. Enfin hormis les détenteurs de Pendentif de Pouvoirs, les Pokémons et certaines rares personnes comme Algasar.

-Ça fait quelle sensation de ne plus avoir de souvenirs ? S'enquit Leila.

-Un grand vide, répondit Simelya en soupirant.

L'esprit disparut aussitôt.

-Je l'ai vexée ? S'inquiéta l'adolescente.

-Non, répondit Algasar amusé par la question. Simelya disparaît parfois sans rien dire. Elle en a besoin.

-Elle essaye de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et d'en récupérer par elle même, comprit Lasi.

-Exact, confirma Algasar. Son réveil a été très pénible. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était et c'est moi qui est dut lui raconté tout ce que je savais la concernant.

-Ah bon ? Firent Lasi et Leila.

Algasar confirma par un geste.

-Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, continua le jeune homme. Si Simelya veut que vous en sachiez plus, elle vous racontera ça d'elle même.

Lasi et Leila acceptèrent. Ils comprenaient tout à fait le souhait d'Algasar et de Simelya.

-Puisque les présentations sont faites je pourrais vous emmener au Centre Pokémon, dit Leila.

-Oui je voudrais bien, dit Lasi. Et puis après on pourrait visiter la ville !

-Je vous ferais visiter, décida l'adolescente. J'ai pu traverser tous les recoins de Poivressel en vous attendant.

-Vous ne serez que tous les deux, dit Algasar. Simelya m'a demandé de faire deux trois choses pour elle. On se retrouvera ce soir.

-Tu parviendras à trouver le chemin du Centre Pokémon ? Demanda Lasi.

-Sans problème, répondit Algasar. A tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme partit vers l'Ouest du Port.

-Bon on va d'abord au Centre Pokémon ? Proposa Lasi.

-Ok !

Les deux dresseurs partirent vers le Centre Pokémon. Arrivé là-bas Lasi en profita pour faire soigner son Riolu, Dialga n'étant toujours pas revenu. Pendant ce temps il installa quelques affaires dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Leila. L'adolescente quand à elle s'occupait de prendre une autre chambre pour Algasar.

Au bout de quelques minutes Leila arriva dans la chambre. Lasi tenait dans sa main une sphère que l'adolescente reconnut. Il s'agissait de la sphère qu'avait offert un homme du nom de Time, au dresseur quelques années auparavant. Lasi semblait songeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Leila.

Lasi se tourna vers l'adolescente. Il posa la sphère sur son lit.

-Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, dit Lasi.

Aussitôt le garçon s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il entra instantanément dans la sphère. Il fut alors rejoint par Leila mais Lasi était déjà entré dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois vérifier ? Voulut savoir la dresseuse de Riverte en entrant dans la seule maison.

Le bâtiment était bien décoré. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit salon et une cuisine. Les deux pièces comportait seulement un robinet, une petite table, un frigo et une cuisinière. Une porte menait à une petite chambre composée d'un lit et d'une table de chevet. Un escalier menait à un étage. Leila l'emprunta afin de rejoindre Lasi qui se trouvait sûrement là-haut. Elle arriva dans un couloir qui menait à quatre portes. Lasi se tenait devant la première.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Lasi.

La fille s'approcha de la porte. Un panneau était entouré d'une douce lumière bleue.

-Hoenn, lut Leila.

-C'est bien ça, dit Lasi. Lorsque Time m'a donné cette sphère ce n'était pas seulement pour pouvoir apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs de mon Pendentif. Il a sûrement laissé des informations dans ses salles.

-Il y en a quatre, dit Leila.

-Une pour Hoenn, une pour Sinnoh, une pour l'île Nybell et la porte au fond doit contenir des informations sur autre chose mais l'écriteau est endommagé.

Leila se tourna vers les portes en question. Les portes d'Hoenn et de l'île Nybell étaient sur la gauche du couloir tandis que celle de Sinnoh était à la droite du couloir. Au bout du couloir se trouvait la porte qui ne comportait aucun indice sur les informations qu'elle contenait. Lasi tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'Hoenn et un léger déclic se fit entendre. Il poussa légèrement la porte et put apercevoir une pièce rempli de coffres. Seul un était ouvert, les autres étaient tous fermés et les deux visiteurs sentaient qu'ils avaient été scellés et qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à les ouvrir. Lasi s'approcha du coffre ouvert. A l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs feuilles. Elles ne comportaient à chaque fois quelques lignes. Lasi put voir les noms de Simelya, Algasar, de Dialga, d'Ina et de Riolu. Il put aussi lire des noms étranges. Lasi se promit de lire tout cela plus tard.

-Time a décidé de nous aider, dit Lasi.

Leila fit non de la tête.

-Il a décidé de t'aider, contredit Leila. Je le sens. Tout ce qui est mis en place ici est pour toi. Et seulement pour toi.

Lasi se releva et se tourna vers l'adolescente.

-On rentre au Centre Pokémon ? Proposa Lasi.

-Ok.

Leila et Lasi disparurent aussitôt laissant le monde de la sphère vide de vie.

Les deux dresseurs retrouvèrent le contrôle de leur corps. Au même moment la voix de l'Infirmière Joëlle retentit par l'interphone de la chambre.

-Lasi, ton Riolu est prêt.

La voix se tut. Les deux dresseurs décidèrent de descendre à l'accueil pour récupérer le Pokémon du garçon de Kanto. Une fois récupéré ils sortirent du Centre Pokémon.

-Bon où est-ce que tu vas m'emmener ? Demanda Lasi en souriant.

-Mmm, laisse moi réfléchir, fit la dresseuse. On pourrait aller au marché de Poivressel et à la plage. Ils y vendent des objets Pokémons.

-C'est parti alors, dit Lasi.

Leila ouvrit la marche en direction du Sud. Le marché de Poivressel était l'un des marchés les plus populaires du monde. Il était ouvert toute l'année et se trouvait près de la plage. Ils ne leur valurent que quelques minutes pour arriver dans le marché. Ils étaient devant l'entrée lorsque Leila stoppa Lasi.

-Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais de ma tenue, fit remarquer l'adolescente.

Lasi eut un mouvement de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait remarqué que son amie avait changé de style vestimentaire mais il n'avait pas voulu en parler. Voyant que Lasi n'osait rien répondre, Leila se mit à rire.

-Dis moi ce que tu en penses, dit Leila lorsqu'elle eut fini. N'aies pas honte de me dire ce que tu en penses.

-Et bien, euh, bégaya Lasi. Elle te va bien.

-Merci, répondit Leila. J'étais sûr que ça te plairait.

Cette réponse de Leila déconcerta une fois de plus l'adolescent qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Cela fit sourire la dresseuse.

-Bon entrons dans le marché ! Décida Leila en poussant Lasi vers l'intérieur du marché.

Le groupe se mit à explorer les différentes étales du marché. Le marché était remplit de visiteurs. L'administration du marché avait mis en place des activités pour les dresseurs. Derrière les étales se trouvaient des commerçants ainsi que des intervenants comme un maître de capacités qui proposait d'apprendre aux Pokémons certaines capacités tels que Puissance Cachée ou Force Cachée. Leila hésita à aller voir le Maître des Capacités pour faire apprendre à un de ses Pokémons Force Cachée ce qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir l'accès aux cachettes secrètes d'Hoenn. Mais finalement elle se dit que ça ne serait d'aucune utilité car elle ne savait même pas comment les reconnaître.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du marché lorsque Riolu décida de sortir de sa Pokéball. Le visage de Leila devint soudainement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lasi qui se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Leila ne répondit rien mais elle se baissa afin d'arriver à la hauteur de Riolu.

-Tourne toi s'il te plaît, demanda Leila.

Le Pokémon exécuta l'ordre de l'adolescente. Leila passa sa main sur la nuque de Riolu tout en essayant d'utiliser les quelques pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait encore utiliser.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama Leila en arrêtant sa main.

-De quoi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Tu ne t'es demandé pas pourquoi il n'a toujours pas évolué après tout ce temps ? S'enquit la dresseuse. Je sais maintenant pourquoi. Il a une puce et elle l'empêche d'évoluer.

-Pardon ? Fit Lasi ne comprenant pas comment une puce avait pu se retrouver sur Riolu.

-Quelqu'un lui a mis une puce afin de l'empêcher d'évoluer, dit Leila. Tu ne l'avais pas remarquer ?

-Pas du tout, dit Lasi. Et tu crois que tu pourrais l'enlever ?

-Mmm laisses moi quelques secondes.

L'adolescente essaya de chercher au fond d'elle la force nécessaire pour analyser la puce. Au bout de quelques instants elle sentit l'énergie se diriger vers sa paume qui s'illumina faiblement d'une lueur rose. Leila ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens surnaturels agir. Puis au bout de quelques instants la lueur s'évanouit.

-Je ne peux pas, dit Leila. Dialga et Latias en serait capable.

-Il faudra leur demander lorsqu'ils reviendront.

Lasi regarda Riolu. Le Pokémon essayait de toucher la puce mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle devait être très petite. Leila se dirigea vers la mer. Lasi la suivit accompagné de Riolu sur l'épaule.

Leila n'était plus qu'à un mètre des vagues lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Lasi vint à ses côtés.

-Ce soir Arceus a prévu une réunion, dit Leila.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu aux précédentes, dit Lasi avec un peu de reproche.

-Je sais, et j'en suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas, s'excusa l'adolescente. C'est pour ça que Latias y allait à ma place. Elle me faisait un compte rendu à chaque fois.

Lasi ne dit rien de plus.

-Tu sais de quoi veut parler Arceus ? Demanda Leila.

-Je n'en sais rien mais moi j'aurais beaucoup de choses à lui demander, répondit Lasi.

Leila soupira. Depuis que Lasi était arrivé, la dresseuse ressentait les émotions de Lasi et le dresseur éprouvait beaucoup de choses.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit Leila. Je sens que tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel.

-Juste un pressentiment, dit Lasi. Je sens que notre voyage à Hoenn va être très mouvementé.

-A cause de ta mission pour récupérer les souvenirs de Simelya ?

-Pas seulement, dit Lasi.

Le dresseur s'écarta un peu et longea de quelques mètres le bord de la mer.

-J'ai remarqué que ton Pendentif de Pouvoirs avait une autre forme, dit Lasi en essayant de changer de sujet. Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Comme tu le sais, Latias est celle qui m'a confiée ses pouvoirs, dit Leila. Elle n'était pas avec moi à Johto car elle devait échapper aux griffes de l'équipe Élément. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle possédait une étrange sphère. Et mon Pendentif de Pouvoirs l'a absorbé et a adopté cette forme. Latias m'a dit que je disposerais des pleins pouvoirs que devrait me conférer le Pendentif mais ici, à Hoenn, je ne peux presque rien faire. D'après Dialga c'est à cause d'une force antique qui se trouve dans la région.

-Celle qui détient les souvenirs de Simelya, comprit Lasi.

-Oui, et si elle est bien une ancienne détentrice d'un Pendentif de Pouvoirs cette force serait là pour nous empêcher de l'aider, déduisit l'adolescente.

-Pas nous, mais elle, reprit Lasi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Leila.

-Je le sens, c'est tout, dit Lasi. Cette force est là pour empêcher Simelya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas de corps matériel qu'elle est dépourvu de pouvoirs.

Leila ne répliqua pas. Si le dresseur pensait que cette force était là pour empêcher Simelya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, alors la dresseuse y croirait aussi.

-Sinon tu t'es entraîné à utiliser tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Leila.

-Oui mais je ne suis parvenu qu'à utiliser ce qui semble être Griffe Acier en plus de certaines facultés mentales, dit Lasi. Et toi ?

-Beaucoup de choses mais je ne peux pas vraiment te montrer ça, dit Leila.

Lasi s'assit en tailleur sur le sable chaud. Sa veste noire était entraîné par le souffle du vent. Leila s'assit près de son ami.

-Ah tu en as une toi aussi, dit Leila.

La dresseuse avait indiqué l'appareil se trouvant sur le poignet droit de Lasi : sa PokéWalk. Leila montra la sienne qui se trouvait sur son poignet droit aussi.

-Oui et toi aussi, dit Lasi en souriant. Tu savais qu'elles n'étaient pas encore commercialisés ? Adrian nous a donné un beau cadeau si tu veux mon avis.

-Oui sûrement, dit Leila en baissant la tête.

A vrai dire, la dresseuse savait pourquoi elles n'étaient pas encore commercialisés. En réalité elles ne le seraient jamais. Les deux PokéWalks qu'avaient les dresseurs appartenaient à une série d'exemplaire destinés à être utilisé dans l'organisation dirigé par Adrian Dusya. Ses PokéWalks ressemblaient à toutes les autres du premier coup d'oeil. Pour s'apercevoir des différences il fallait non pas regarder l'aspect de l'appareil mais toutes les fonctionnalités cachées qui s'y trouvaient. La seule différence entre celle de Lasi et celle de Leila étaient que la dresseuse savait ce qu'elle permettait et qu'elle était son rôle. Lasi lui n'avait reçu aucune information.

-Au fait j'ai des informations sur Ina, dit Lasi.

-C'est vrai ? Se réjouit la dresseuse.

-Elle est ici, à Hoenn, continua Lasi tout en regardant le Soleil haut dans le ciel. Elle parcourt déjà Hoenn mais elle nous attendra à Atalanopolis.

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas attendu ? Demanda Leila.

-Il faudra lui demander, dit Lasi. Ce qui m'a amené à réaliser un chemin pour récupérer les badges, enfin si tu veux bien.

-Et pour Simelya ? Questionna la jeune fille. Tu ne sais pas où se trouvent tous ses souvenirs.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle saurait où les trouver au bon moment, dit Lasi. Aie confiance en elle. Simelya m'a dit que ce parcours passait par tous les endroits qui étaient susceptibles de contenir un fragment de ses souvenirs.

Lasi expliqua donc le parcours qu'il proposait. Tout d'abord ils partiraient vers le Nord de Poivressel afin d'arriver à Lavandia où se trouvait Voltère, le champion électrique. Puis ils partiraient plus au Nord et arriveraient à Vermilava, une ville proche d'un volcan encore en activité. Là-bas ils pourraient affronter Adriane, une championne de type feu. Après le groupe rentrerait à Lavandia afin de partir à l'Est pour atteindre la ville de Cimetronnelle où ils pourraient combattre Alizée, une championne spécialisée dans le type vol. Une fois leur badge obtenu, ils pourraient continuer leur route vers l'Est afin d'atteindre Nénucrique et prendre un bateau vers Algatia pour affronter les deux champions d'arène qui étaient affiliés au type psy. Après leur victoire ils pourraient prendre de nouveau la mer en direction d'Atalanopolis, une ville en pleine mer entouré d'une étrange montagne circulaire. Là-bas ils retrouveraient Ina et pourraient affronter le champion Marc, un dresseur des Pokémons eau. Ensuite ils n'auraient plus qu'à prendre le navire en direction de Poivressel en passant près d'une ville flottante en pleine mer : Pacifiville. Une fois arrivé à Poivressel le groupe pourra prendre un nouveau navire pour aller à l'île Myokara afin d'affronter Bastien, un champion spécialisé dans le type combat. Ils prendraient le bateau de nouveau pour rejoindre la terre ferme, près de Clémenti-Ville où Leila et Lasi affronteraient Norman, le champion de type normal. Puis ils se dirigeraient au Nord afin d'arriver à Mérouville où ils pourraient affronter Roxanne, la championne de type roche dans leur dernier match d'arène. Après cela ils pourraient rejoindre Poivressel afin de partir d'Hoenn par une grotte à l'Est de Mérouville menant au village de Vergazon puis en continuant plus à l'Est à Lavandia.

Leila parvint à mémoriser le trajet et celui là sembla lui convenir.

-Mais attention ! Prévint Leila. On prend notre temps.

-Bien entendu, dit Lasi.

Leila avait dit ça car elle savait que le dresseur aurait vite rassemblé les badges entre Poivressel et Atalanopolis afin de retrouver plus rapidement Ina. Or Leila avait émis plusieurs hypothèses au sujet de la dresseuse et elle lui en voulait d'avoir disparu sans donner de nouvelles.

Dialga et Latias revinrent le soir seulement, lorsque Lasi et Leila étaient au Centre Pokémon ainsi que Simelya et Algasar qui les avaient rejoint dans le courant de l'après midi. Lorsque les deux Pokémons Légendaires réapparurent, Lasi demanda immédiatement si l'un des deux Pokémons pouvaient enlever la puce électronique qui était attaché à Riolu. Grâce aux pouvoirs combinés des deux Pokémons, la puce fut très vite enlevé. Le Soleil se coucha lorsque Lasi et Leila aperçurent un immense rayon blanc au loin. La réunion allait commencer. Les deux dresseurs s'allongèrent sur leur lits et fermèrent les yeux. Ils guidèrent leurs esprits vers le rayon de lumière et furent transportés vers l'immense tour détruite dans laquelle se déroulait toutes les réunions.

Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait le Dieu Pokémon, Arceus. A chaque étage se trouvait différents invités. Le premier étage regroupait les Pokémons Légendaires de Kanto, le deuxième ceux de Johto, le troisième ceux d'Hoenn, le quatrième ceux de Sinnoh, le cinquième ceux d'Unys et le sixième ceux de Kalos. Lasi et Leila se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls au septième étage.

Arceus remarqua aussitôt la présence de Leila et Lasi et leur adressa un regard. Les deux humains le saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis le Dieu Pokémon laissa son regard traversait les étages de la tour. Le Pokémon attendit de nombreuses secondes de brouhaha. Puis un silence se fit. Au même moment une lumière apparut à côté de Lasi et Leila. Une femme d'apparence spectrale en sortit. C'était Simelya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Lasi.

Tout le monde put entendre la question de Lasi et il fut très vite la cible des regards des Pokémons Légendaires.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit Arceus à Lasi. Je vous remercie tous d'être venu à cette réunion, reprit le Pokémon en s'adressant à l'assemblée. La réunion de ce soir sera brève mais il faut que tout le monde soit au courant.

Personne ne disait rien. Tous étaient fixés vers Arceus et attendaient la suite. Le Dieu Pokémon lança un bref regard vers Simelya. La spectre fit un signe de la tête.

-Je demande à tous les Pokémons Légendaires de quitter la région d'Hoenn et d'aller se réfugier ailleurs, dit Arceus. Je vous recommande la région de Riverte ainsi que celle de Sinnoh. Parmi vous certains savent déjà pourquoi. Une ancienne puissance s'est réveillée il y a quelques jours dans Hoenn. Cette puissance réduit considérablement le pouvoir des Pokémons Légendaires.

Un Raikou s'approcha du rebord de son étage. Dans les réunions des Pokémons Légendaires c'est ainsi que devait procéder quiconque voulant prendre la parole.

-Quelqu'un connaît-il la cause de cet éveil ? Demanda le Pokémon de foudre.

Simelya s'apprêtait à avancer mais Arceus l'en empêcha en prenant la parole.

-Je m'occupe personnellement de trouver quelle en est la cause, répondit Arceus. Dialga, Palkia et Giratina m'aideront dans cette tâche.

Le Dieu Pokémon parlait des trois Pokémons Légendaires qui avaient éclos de leurs œufs trois ans plus tôt lorsque les Pendentifs de Pouvoirs avaient été crée.

-Une fois que nous aurons trouver la cause nous réfléchirons à un moyen de repousser cette force, continua Arceus. En attendant je vous demande tous de quitter Hoenn au plus vite. Une fois cette force écartée vous pourrez revenir. La réunion est à présent close.

Les six premiers étages se vidèrent d'un seul coup. A présent seul Leila, Lasi, Simelya, Arceus et les trois jeunes Pokémons Légendaires de Sinnoh étaient encore dans la tour.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Simelya.

-Je ne vous connais pas, mais je sens en vous l'énergie des Pendentifs de Pouvoirs, dit Arceus. Et cette énergie m'est familière. J'en déduis que vous faites parti des premiers détenteurs.

-Oui, répondit Simelya. Je suis Simelya, aussi appelée Inaris. Vous devez vous souvenir de moi.

-Ses noms ne me disent rien, dit Arceus d'un ton neutre. Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous.

-Mais pourtant ils devraient vous dire quelque chose, dit Simelya étonnée. Vous n'avez pas pu oubliée cette période. Même si je ne me souviens pas de l'époque d'où je viens je sais que ça a été une période importante et que seuls les Pokémons Légendaires en ont gardé le souvenir.

-Même si ce que vous dites est vrai alors je serais dans le regret de vous dire que nous n'avons aucun souvenir de cette période et que nous ne pouvons vous aider, dit Arceus.

Le visage de Simelya fut en proie au désespoir. Et si finalement ce qu'elle pensait être n'était finalement qu'un mensonge. Pourtant tout ce qu'elle savait provenait des textes de l'île où elle s'était éveillée.

-Mais vous que savez-vous ? Demanda Arceus.  
-Pas grand chose, répondit l'esprit. Tout ce que je sais je l'ai appris de l'île où je me suis réveillée. J'ai une mission, mais je ne sais pas vraiment laquelle. Tant que je n'aurais pas retrouver tous mes souvenirs, je n'en saurais pas plus. Lasi a décidé de m'aider à les retrouver.

Arceus garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Pendant ce temps Dialga, Palkia et Giratina arrivaient à l'étage. Lasi leur adressa un sourire que lui rendirent les trois Pokémons. Leila ne les connaissait pas. En réalité le seul humain à les connaître était Lasi car il avait été le seul à assister aux réunions durant ces trois dernières années.

-Bien, dit Arceus. Dialga m'en avait vite parlé. Lasi retrouve les souvenirs de Simelya. Et une fois cela fait j'organiserais une nouvelle réunion pour que l'on mette tout cela au clair.

-D'accord, fit Lasi.

-Merci, murmura Simelya.

La spectre disparut. Lasi se retourna vers Dialga, Palkia et Giratina.

-Tu as une meilleure mine, fit remarquer le jeune Dialga.

-N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a conseillé, dit Palkia.

-Oui je ferais attention, dit Lasi.

-La mission de Simelya ne sera pas sans danger, continua Giratina. A mon avis vous allez devoir affronter des puissances qui ont été enfermés il y a très longtemps.

-Alors nous les combattrons, reprit Lasi.

-Faites quand même attention, dit Arceus.

Lasi et Leila se tournèrent vers le Dieu Pokémon.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne te rappelle rien ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je t'assure que si j'avais un seul souvenir d'elle, je m'en rappellerais, répondit Arceus. Mais son histoire semble vrai. Il est vrai qu'il existe une période de l'histoire que tout le monde a oublié, même les Pokémons Légendaires. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle en provienne. Et en lui permettant de retrouver ses souvenirs, cela nous permettra peut être de retrouver nos souvenirs de cette époque.

Un souffle s'éleva dans la tour.

-Il est temps pour vous de partir, dit Arceus. A bientôt.

-J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser avant, dit Lasi.

-La prochaine fois, fit la voix du Pokémon.

Les enveloppes spectrales de Lasi et Leila disparurent et leur esprits regagnèrent leur corps.

Lasi se leva d'un bond et frappa du poing son lit. Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser à Arceus et il n'avait pas pu. Il aurait du en parler avant.

-Qui étaient-ce ? Demanda Leila en ouvrant les yeux. Ces trois Pokémons. Ce n'était pas ton Dialga.

-Oui ce n'était pas le Dialga que tu connais, répondit Lasi qui fulminait. En fait lorsqu'Arceus a crée mon Pendentif de Pouvoirs ainsi que celui d'Ina et de mon ami Paler, il a crée en même temps trois œufs. Et les Pokémons que tu as vu sont ceux de ces œufs. Ils sont très jeunes et Arceus passe la plupart de son temps à les instruire.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su avant ? Demanda la dresseuse.

-Moins de personnes le savent, mieux c'est, se contenta de répondre Lasi. A présent si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien me reposer. Le voyage qui nous attend sera long et autant commencer à prendre du sommeil en plus.

Lasi se tourna vers le mur et ne dit plus aucun mot. En réalité l'adolescent préférait que son amie ne le voit pas dans cet état. Leila regarda pendant plusieurs minutes l'adolescent. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis ses trois dernières années. La dresseuse entendit alors le vent et la pluie. Le tonnerre se mêla très vite aux autres sonorités de la tempête qui venait à nouveau d'éclater. Leila s'entoura de ses couvertures et décida de s'endormir.

Deux hommes dans des manteaux noirs, encapuchonnés étaient arrivés à Poivressel. L'un se trouvait au Sud de la ville, au dessus du phare tandis que l'autre se trouvait au Nord, sur le toit dans immeuble. Ce dernier releva sa manche gauche pour pouvoir approcher de sa bouche, la montre qu'il avait à son poignet.

-Je suis arrivé à Poivressel, mais je crains qu'un agent soit arrivé, murmura l'homme à l'appareil.

L'étranger attendit quelques instants puis une faible voix sortit de son appareil. Puis l'homme encapuchonné remit sa manche correctement et observa la ville.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le Musée de Poivressel

_**Chapitre 5 : Le Musée de Poivressel**_

La foudre, le vent et la pluie avaient frappé la ville de Poivressel tout le long de la nuit. Les autorités de la ville avaient reçu des ordres et personne ne devaient quitter la ville aujourd'hui. La tempête pouvait revenir à tout moment.

Lasi et Leila furent réveillés par une voix dans l'interphone de la chambre. C'était un homme qui se présenta. Il s'agissait du chef de la Police de Poivressel. Le policier prévenait tous les voyageurs du Centre Pokémon de la décision.

-Que ce soit à pied, par les airs, ou par la mer, nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter la ville, ajouta l'homme.

Leila était la plus proche de la fenêtre et elle put alors voir que des nuages noirs étaient encore présent au dessus de la ville.

-Nous pouvons au moins nous balader dans la ville, fit Leila.

Lasi se leva.

-Je vais me doucher, déclara-t-il.

-D'accord, je t'attendrais dans le restaurant du Centre, répondit l'adolescente.

Le garçon entra dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot. Leila se demandait si il ruminait encore sur la réunion de la veille. Elle savait que Lasi avait voulu entendre quelque chose durant cette réunion et qu'il n'en avait été rien. Leila se promit de demander à son ami de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se leva de son lit, s'habilla prestement et quitta la chambre. Elle alla ensuite vers la chambre où dormait Algasar mais il n'était pas là tout comme Simelya. Ils devaient sûrement être parti quelque part en ville. L'adolescente partit donc seule vers le restaurant du Centre. Elle s'assit à une table et une serveuse lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait commander. Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour que Lasi arrive finalement à la table. La dresseuse n'avait pas encore commencé à manger.

-Algasar et Simelya ne sont pas avec toi, fit remarquer le dresseur.

-Non, ils n'étaient déjà plus là quand je suis descendu, expliqua Leila.

Une serveuse vint apporter le contenu du repas que l'adolescente avait commandé. Lasi s'empara d'un croissant et commença à le manger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander à Arceus hier soir ? Demanda l'adolescente d'une voix douce.

Le dresseur leva la tête vers son amie. Il était encore en colère mais il sembla contenir sa colère lorsqu'il parla.

-Arceus me cache des choses, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix toutefois un peu dure. Et j'aurais bien aimé qu'il réponde à mes questions. La puce de Riolu, la vision du passé de Simelya, le rôle des Pendentifs par le passé. Et bien d'autres choses.

Leila soupira. Elle n'était pas dupe. La puce de Riolu et Simelya n'étaient que des prétextes pour ne pas dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment demander.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire, reprocha la dresseuse.

Lasi ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser la tête sur son bol de lait et de tremper son croissant à l'intérieur. Elle disait vrai mais même si elle était son amie, Lasi ne voulait pas parler des choses qui le tourmentaient depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Il devait faire le tri dans ses pensées lui même.

Le repas sembla durer une éternité et ce fut quand ils eurent fini de manger que l'ambiance redevint un peu plus paisible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lasi d'une voix bien plus calme. Tu ne connais pas un lieu dans Poivressel où on pourrait passer la journée ?

Leila se mit à réfléchir quelques instants puis.

-Il y a le musée océanographique, se rappela la dresseuse. Je n'y suis pas allée mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses sur ce musée.

-Allons-y alors, approuva Lasi.

Les deux dresseurs finirent leur repas et ils se préparèrent à aller au musée.

Ils durent voyager jusqu'à l'Est de la ville pour trouver le gigantesque bâtiment. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait une file d'attente de quelques mètres à l'entrée du Musée.

-Heureusement qu'il fait plutôt bon, se réjouit Lasi.

Leila ne répondit rien. Le ciel était plus clair et quelques rayons du Soleil parvenait à traverser les nuages. Leur attente se fit dans un long silence. Ils arrivèrent devant le guichet au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Deux billets s'il-vous plaît, demanda Leila en tendant l'argent des deux dresseurs.

L'employé récupéra l'argent et donna les billes aux deux adolescents.

-Avec ces billets vous pouvez entrer dans le Musée Océanographique toute la journée en passant par la file à côté, dit l'homme d'une voix las en montrant la file au dessus de laquelle se trouvait un écriteau indiquant « Passage avec Billet seulement » . Alors ne les perdez pas sinon il faudra repasser à la caisse.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le musée. L'intérieur était gigantesque. Il y avait beaucoup de mondes mais il y avait beaucoup d'espaces pour bouger. Il y avait des longs tubes transparents un peu partout remplis de différentes choses, des panneaux numériques affichant des informations sur la mer et des escaliers menaient à un étage. Leila et Lasi firent le tour des activités. Ils purent alors observer une présentation de Lilia et Anorith, deux Pokémons préhistoriques de la région d'Hoenn. Puis ils continuèrent et observèrent une animation sur un le mouvement de la mer et le moyen de produire de l'électricité à partir des vagues.

-On regarde ce qu'i l'étage ? Demanda Lasi.

-Évidemment, répondit Leila.

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers. A l'étage, en plus des panneaux numériques et des tubes, se trouvait une grande représentation de la région d'Hoenn. Lasi et Leila se hâtèrent d'observer la représentation. Tout Hoenn y était représenté, du Site Météore, à la ville d'Eternara, en passant par le Mont Chimnée. En touchant un lieu, une fenêtre holographique apparaissait et donnait des informations.

-Tu crois que ça nous permettrait de déterminer où sont situés les souvenirs de Simelya ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-On pourra supposer certains lieux, répondit Lasi en touchant le Mont Chimnée.

Une fenêtre apparut et une voix s'éleva.

-Le Mont Chimnée est le seul volcan d'Hoenn encore en activité, informa la carte interactive. Il y a quelques années un groupe d'individu aurait tenté d'étendre la terre en utilisant une machine sur le volcan.

La voix se tut mais la fenêtre resta ouverte.

-Ils n'ont pas tout dit sur cet endroit, lança Lasi en souriant.

-Ah bon ? Fit Leila d'un air interrogateur.

Lasi hocha la tête pour affirmer et sorti l'exemplaire du troisième tome de Légendes Pokémons qui étaient dans son sac. Leila fut surprise que l'adolescent sorte un livre comportant plusieurs centaines de pages, lui qui n'aimait pas lire.

-Depuis quand tu lis ça ? Demanda Leila.

-Tu te souviens de mon onzième anniversaire ? Questionna le dresseur. Mes parents m'avaient offert le premier tome de ce livre. Et j'ai adoré. Depuis j'ai continué et c'est le troisième tome.

Leila sourit à Lasi. Le dresseur avait parlé sans amertume et elle était contente que celui-ci parle sans être en colère.

-Donc tu me disais qu'ils n'avaient pas tout dévoilés sur le Mont Chimnée, reprit Leila.

-Oui, fit Lasi. Dans ce livre, on nous dit que le Mont Chimnée renfermerait une grande puissance depuis les événements d'il y a quelques années.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il y a quelques années deux organisations se sont affrontés, raconta l'adolescent. L'une était appelée la Team Aqua et souhaitait agrandir les océans à l'aide du pouvoir de Kyogre, le Pokémon Légendaire des fonds marins. L'autre était appelée la Team Magma et son objectif était d'étendre les terres à l'aide du pouvoir de Groudon, le Pokémon Légendaire des volcans. Les deux organisations sont parvenus à réveiller les deux Titans qui ont commencé une lutte sans merci. C'est alors qu'est arrivé Rayquaza, le Pokémon Légendaire du ciel, ayant pour mission de veiller à ce que Groudon et Kyogre ne s'affrontent pas. Grâce à ses pouvoirs Rayquaza est parvenu à calmer les deux géants. Kyogre serait reparti dans les fonds marins, tandis que Groudon serait retourné quelque part dans une grotte sous Hoenn. Et d'après le livre Groudon serait sous le Mont Chimnée.

-Tu crois qu'ils étaient tous deux aux réunions d'Arceus ? Demanda Leila.

Lasi prit un peu de temps pour répondre.

-Non, ils ne peuvent pas rejoindre les réunions, dit Lasi. Dialga m'a expliqué un jour que certains Pokémons Légendaires ne pouvaient pas assister aux réunions. Ceux qui ont été banni par exemple. Dans le cas de Groudon et de Kyogre, je pense qu'ils existent depuis très longtemps, et qu'ils ont du vivre à une époque où le conseil des Pokémons Légendaires n'existaient pas. Dialga les avait qualifié de primitifs si je me souviens bien.

Lasi s'attendait à une intervention de Dialga mais il n'en fit rien. Le Pokémon Légendaire du Temps n'avait sans doute rien à rajouter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par primitif ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Ils n'existent que pour effectuer leur mission, répondit Lasi. Pour avoir assister à beaucoup de réunions, je peux t'affirmer que tous les Kyogres et Groudons que j'ai vu n'ont jamais essayé de s'affronter. A Hoenn, le Kyogre de la légende a pour mission de lancer une pluie torrentielle qui ne se termine jamais. Le Groudon lui doit faire briller le Soleil sans cesse. Et Rayquaza doit rétablir la paix entre les deux.

- _Arceus a essayé il y a bien longtemps de les joindre à nous mais il n'y est pas parvenu,_ fit la voix de Dialga dans la tête des deux dresseurs. _Cela a entraîné une autre guerre entre Kyogre et Groudon. Rayquaza est intervenu et ils se sont tous les trois rendormis, attendant leur prochain réveil._

-Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place, dit Leila.

-Moi non plus, fit Lasi.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait trouver un fragment des souvenirs de Simelya au Mont Chimnée ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-Oui, il faudra demander à Simelya ce qu'elle en pense mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a un là-bas, approuva Lasi.

Lasi avait sorti un carnet et l'ouvrit à la fin. Leila put apercevoir que le carnet était à moitié rempli mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lasi avait fermé son carnet après avoir marqué le nom du lieu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la dresseuse.

-Euh, je t'expliquerais plus tard, dit Lasi en rougissant un peu. Voyons voir un autre lieu. Ici.

Lasi appuya sur une étrange île en forme de cercle à l'Ouest d'Hoenn. La fenêtre sur le Mont Chimnée disparut et une autre apparut.

-Atalanopolis est une île d'Hoenn. Elle a une forme circulaire qui rappelle les tornades. Certains scientifiques tentent de prouver qu'Atalanopolis aurait été construit par le pouvoir de plusieurs Pokémons.

-C'est là-bas qu'on doit rejoindre Ina, fit remarquer Lasi.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Leila.

Lasi ouvrit de nouveau son livre et regarda à la dernière page où se trouvait tous les mots clés.

-Rien, fit Lasi.

Quelqu'un passa alors derrière les deux dresseurs. La personne regarda par dessus leur épaule.

-Ah ! Quelqu'un qui est intéressé par les légendes d'Hoenn ! Se satisfit la femme.

Lasi et Leila firent un bond de surprise. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la femme. L'inconnue était blonde, avec des yeux verts. Elle portait une grande blouse blanche fermé. Ses longs cheveux tombaient dans son dos. Elle avait un crayon suspendu sur une de ses oreilles.

-Oups, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa l'arrivante. Je suis Céline Farron.

-Je suis Lasi et voici Leila, présenta le jeune dresseur.

-Je suis une scientifique qui s'intéresse beaucoup aux légendes d'Hoenn, dit Céline. Et vous voir avec ce livre me réjouit beaucoup !

-Vous êtes Céline Farron, se rappela Lasi puis quelques secondes après il s'empressa de rajouter. Mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Vous avez participé à l'élaboration de ce livre.

-Oui, dit Céline.

-J'adore ce que vous avez fait, complimenta Lasi. J'ai bien aimé votre introduction, un peu longue, mais très bien expliqué.

-Merci du compliment, fit la scientifique. Ainsi vous cherchez des informations sur les lieux d'Hoenn ?

-Oui, répondit Leila. Nous cherchons des lieux qui aurait des liens avec le passé.

-Le passé, répéta Céline. Mmm. Il y a le Mont Chimnée, tout d'abord. Ainsi que le Site Météore. Ces lieux ne sont pas très loin de Poivressel.

-Le Site Météore, répéta Lasi avec un ton interrogateur.

Céline s'approcha de la carte d'Hoenn et appuya sur un étrange endroit à l'Est du Mont Chimnée.

-Le Site Météore est un endroit très étrange où des météorites se seraient écrasés il y a des milliers d'années de cela, expliqua la carte interactive. Les scientifiques du monde entier viennent observer l'endroit qui regorge encore de petites traces de météorites à la surface. Dans le sol du Site Météore on pourrait retrouver des roches venant de l'espace pouvant faire jusqu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'épaisseurs.

Lasi sortit aussitôt son carnet et nota le nom du Site Météore en dessous de celui du Mont Chimnée.

-Est-ce que vous feriez des recherches sur les Archives du Passé ? Demanda Céline.

-Allons Céline, fit une voix d'homme. Ne les embête pas avec cette histoire.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons s'était approché du groupe. Il portait un short vert, une blouse blanche ouverte, une chemise bleue et une sacoche marron. Il paraissait plutôt sympathique et très énergétique.

-Professeur Seko, salua Céline en se courbant. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi de même Céline, fit le Professeur d'Hoenn. Pourquoi est-ce que tu allais les embêter avec ces histoires sur les Archives du Passé.

-Ce sont des dresseurs qui sont intéressés par le passé, se justifia la scientifique en montrant le livre qu'avait Lasi. Si ils s'intéressent au passé, je suis obligé de leur mentionner les Archives du Passé.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Lasi qui semblait intéressé.

Le nom des Archives du Passé ne semblait pas étranger pour l'adolescent. Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà entendu, ou d'avoir lu ce nom il y a très peu de temps.

-Il ne s'agit que d'une théorie que très peu de scientifiques connaissent, expliqua Seko.

-Pas une théorie seulement, fit Céline Farron en faisant la moue. J'ai des documents qui prouvent que quelque chose de semblable aux Archives du Passé existe. Des artefacts, des témoignages, …

-Céline ne repartons pas sur ce débat s'il-te-plaît, dit le Professeur Seko d'une voix las.

Céline prit une grande inspiration et décida d'expliquer aux deux dresseurs ce qu'elle savait sur les Archives du Passé.

-Il y aurait un lieu, quelque part dans le monde, qui contiendrait énormément d'informations et notamment la vraie histoire, expliqua Céline. Cet endroit s'appellerait les Archives du Passé. Il existe très peu de preuves sur l'existence d'un tel lieu, mais j'y crois. C'est d'ailleurs la mission que je me suis donnée. Si jamais nous parvenons à trouver cet endroit, nous pourrons connaître la vérité sur le passé de ce monde. Comment Arceus a-t-il crée les Pokémons Légendaires ? Comment Rayquaza est-il parvenu à arrêter Kyogre et Groudon ? L'histoire s'est-elle déroulée comme nous la décrivons aujourd'hui ?

A cette allusion, Lasi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'après les dires de Simelya, les souvenirs d'une époque de l'histoire aurait été modifié par les Pokémons Légendaires. Si l'esprit disait vrai, les Archives du Passé pourraient les renseigner sur cette époque.

-Si l'on trouve quoi que ce soit, nous vous en informerons, promit Lasi.

-Merci de votre soutien, dit Céline Farron. Tenez si vous souhaitez me contacter.

La scientifique avait appuyé sur un bouton d'un appareil qu'elle tenait sur son avant bras droit : une PokéWalk. Les PokéWalk de Leila et Lasi vibrèrent et les deux dresseurs acceptèrent la demande de contact de Céline.

-Si ce ne sont pas les Archives du Passé que vous cherchez, qu'est-ce que vous recherchez en réalité ? Demanda le Professeur Seko.

Leila hésita mais Lasi répondit aussitôt.

-Il y aurait des lieux dans Hoenn qui renfermerait des données sur une partie de l'histoire, expliqua Lasi. Enfin plutôt sur la vie d'une personne.

Céline devint songeuse. Essayait-elle de se rappeler quelque chose ?

-Ça ne me dit rien, dit le Professeur Seko. Je me limite surtout sur les légendes concernant les Pokémons.

-Moi non plus ça ne me dit rien, dit finalement la scientifique. Mais si j'apprends quelque chose là-dessus je vous en dirais plus.

-D'accord, fit Lasi.

-Bien Céline a présent si tu veux bien me suivre, dit le Professeur Seko. Il faut que nous allions à la présentation.

-Une présentation sur quoi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Et bien voyez-vous, je dois m'occuper de distribuer les Pokémons des jeunes dresseurs, expliqua le Professeur Seko. Et aujourd'hui je dois faire une présentation à de futurs dresseurs sur les trois Pokémons que je distribue.

-Et je suis là pour l'aider, ajouta Céline. Puisque j'ai eu mon premier Pokémon grâce au Professeur Seko, j'ai décidé de l'assister.

-Quels Pokémons vous distribuez ? Demanda Leila intriguée.

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir, proposa le Professeur Seko.

Les deux scientifiques commencèrent à partir. Lasi et Leila se regardèrent et décidèrent d'assister à la présentation.

Les scientifiques et les dresseurs arrivèrent auprès d'un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfants qui attendaient dans un coin du musée. Les enfants avaient tous entre six et neuf ans. Les enfants s'assirent autour du Professeur Seko et de Céline Farron. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de s'asseoir derrière les enfants et d'observer.

Tout d'abord, le Professeur Seko leur fit une rapide présentation de ce qu'était un dresseur. Puis il envisagea de leur montrer les trois Pokémons qu'il confiait aux dresseurs débutants. Il les fit apparaître en même temps et Lasi reconnut aussitôt les trois starters de la région d'Hoenn : Arcko, Poussifeu et Gobou. Le dresseur ne put s'empêcher de repenser au Gobou qu'il avait capturé lors de son voyage à Kanto. Depuis son Gobou avait gagné assez d'expériences pour évoluer en Flobio, puis en Laggron.

-Arcko est un Pokémon de type Plante. Il peut grimper aux arbres très facilement et il se sert de sa queue pour attaquer, expliqua le Professeur en sortant une grande feuille où était dessiné un Arcko ainsi que deux autres Pokémons. Lorsqu'Arcko a accumulé assez d'expériences, il peut évoluer en Massko, continua Seko en montrant le deuxième Pokémon. Puis il peut évoluer plus tard en Jungko.

-Poussifeu est un Pokémon de type Feu, avança le Professeur en montrant une image représentant Poussifeu ainsi que ses deux évolutions. Ce petit Pokémon en n'a pas l'air mais il peut envoyer des jets de flamme allant jusqu'à 1000°C. Si vous lui faites un câlin vous pourrez même sentir la chaleur de son corps. Poussifeu peut évoluer en Galifeu et acquérir ainsi le type Combat. Une fois en Galifeu votre Pokémon pourra évoluer en Braségali.

Céline Farron fit alors jaillir une Pokéball de sa main gauche qui libéra un sublime Braségali. Les enfants firent des bruits d'amusement. Lasi observa le Braségali et remarqua qu'il portait un bracelet contenant une étrange sphère de quelques centimètres de diamètres sur l'un des bras. L'apparence de cette sphère était familière à Lasi. Il en avait déjà vu une semblable quelque part.

-Et pour finir voici Gobou, dit le Professeur Seko en sortant une image représentant Gobou et ses évolutions. Il utilise la nageoire sur sa tête comme un radar et il peut respirer sous l'eau grâce aux branchies qui sont sur ces joues. Il évolue en Flobio et obtient le type Sol. Puis il peut évoluer en Laggron.

Le professeur Seko laissa quelques secondes pour que les enfants puissent retenir tout ce qu'il avait dit puis il sortit une autre image. Cette image représentait Jungko, Braségali et Laggron. Sauf que ces derniers avaient une forme différente. Ils étaient reconnaissables mais étranges. Lasi repensa au Dracaufeu de Red qu'il avait affronté au Mont Argenté trois ans auparavant. Le dresseur se rappela que le Dracaufeu de son rival avait changé de forme lorsque Red avait utilisé une étrange gemme sur son Pokémon qui portait une sphère semblable à celle de Braségali. S'agissait-il du même type de transformation ? Et si c'était le cas est-ce que le Professeur Seko serait lui expliquer son origine ?

-Les trois Pokémons que je vous ai présenté disposent d'une autre forme lorsqu'ils ont évolué en Jungko, Braségali et Laggron. Cette transformation est appelée Méga-Evolution. Nous savons peu de choses sur ce phénomène mais nous comptons sur Pierre Rochard, le Maître de la Ligue Pokémon de Hoenn, pour résoudre le mystère sur ces transformations. Il n'empêche que nous en savons pour le moment un peu et que nous sommes capables de provoquer ces transformations.

-Pour cela il faut que le dresseur et son Pokémon soient liés, continua le scientifique. Il doit exister un véritable lien d'amitié entre les deux êtres. Ensuite le dresseur doit posséder une Gemme Sésame et son Pokémon une Méga-Gemme. Actuellement nous ne comprenons pas vraiment le fonctionnement des Méga-Gemmes et des Gemme Sésame et nous ne pouvons en créer artificiellement.

Leila réprima un sourire. En réalité c'était faux. Quelques jours auparavant elle avait vu une Méga-Evolution. Elle avait vu Ayels, le membre de l'organisation d'Adrian, faire apparaître un Drattak qui avait directement Méga-Evolué. Adrian était parvenu à activer la Méga-Evolution grâce à des Pokéball spéciales sans Méga-Gemme, ni Gemme Sésame.

-Lorsque les conditions sont prêtes, le dresseur n'a qu'a activer sa Gemme Sésame et la Méga-Evolution opère, continua Seko.

Céline montra alors un collier qu'elle portait. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait une sphère dans laquelle se trouvait une double hélice d'ADN. La scientifique posa ses doigts dessus et la sphère s'illumina. La sphère du Braségali s'illumina et il fut entouré d'une sphère rose pendant quelques instants. Puis il apparut sous une nouvelle forme. Il semblait bien plus puissant et ses poignets laissaient jaillir quelques flammes.

-La Méga-Evolution est une transformation différente de l'évolution, expliqua Céline qui n'avait pas parlé de toute la présentation. Au bout d'un certain temps la Méga-Evolution s'arrête et le Pokémon retrouve sa forme normale.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, Céline toucha de nouveau sa Gemme Sésame. Braségali fut de nouveau entouré par la sphère rose et il retrouva sa forme normale.

-Vous avez pu voir en quoi se transforme Braségali grâce à sa Méga-Evolution, dit le Professeur Seko. Jungko et Laggron se transforment comme ceci, ajouta le Professeur en montrant les deux dessins.

Les enfants étaient tous émerveillés par la présentation du Professeur Seko.

-Nous en avons à présent fini avec la présentation, dit le scientifique. A présent qui voudra choisir plus tard Arcko.

Deux enfants levèrent la main en même temps. Puis le Professeur demanda qui choisirait Gobou et un enfant leva timidement la main.

-Et Poussifeu ? Demanda Céline Farron.

Tous les enfants qui n'avaient pas levés la main se levèrent d'un mouvement commun. Lasi eut alors une idée.

-Céline que dirait-tu d'un combat pour finir la présentation ? Proposa Lasi.

Céline regarda l'adolescent avec un air de défi. La scientifique accepta et le groupe sortit dehors pour le combat.

-Je doute que tu parviennes à combattre mon Méga-Braségali seul, dit Céline. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira mais Leila tu voudrais bien participer ?

-Deux contre un ? S'étonna Lasi. Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument, fit la scientifique.

Lasi regarda Leila qui l'avait rejoint. La dresseuse envoya sa Absol au combat. Lasi se mit à réfléchir sur quel Pokémon il allait envoyé. Il n'avait que Dialga et Riolu. Il enverrait donc Riolu. Cela lui permettrait de voir où il en était dans son entraînement avec lui. Les Pokémons étant choisis, le combat put alors commencer.

-Riolu Forte-Paume ! Demanda Lasi.

-Braségali Pied Brûleur, ordonna Céline.

Le Riolu arriva très rapidement face à Braségali qui n'avait pas bougé. Il décida d'attaquer mais le Pokémon de type Feu l'attaqua en une fraction de seconde. Le Pokémon de Lasi fut expulsé à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Absol utilise Coupe Psycho, demanda Leila.

L'Absol attaqua Braségali et essaya de l'atteindre mais sans que Céline ne lui en donne l'ordre le Pokémon contra et envoya son assaillant aux côtés de Riolu avec un autre Pied Brûleur.

-Braségali utilise Boutefeu pour en finir avec ce combat, demanda Céline Farron.

Le Braségali Méga-Evolué arriva en un rien de temps devant les deux Pokémons qui venaient de se relever. Entouré de flammes il percuta ses adversaires dans une explosion. Les dresseurs et les spectateurs se protégèrent le visage tandis que de la fumée noire s'appropriait la zone de combat. Les personnes durent attendre plusieurs longues secondes pour que la visibilité redevienne bonne. Braségali avait retrouvé sa forme normale tandis que Riolu et Absol étaient sur le sol, hors combat.

-Céline Farron a gagné le combat, annonça le Professeur Seko.

Lasi et Leila allèrent aux chevets de leurs Pokémons et ils leur donnèrent des baies Sitrus afin de les soigner.

-Ton Braségali est surpuissant, dit Lasi.

-C'est grâce à la Méga-Evolution, dit Céline.

Lasi le savait. La Méga-Evolution était quelque chose de fantastique. Après avoir combattu le Dracaufeu de Red lors de son combat au Mont Argenté il s'était demandé comment un Pokémon pouvait avoir une aussi grande puissance grâce à cette transformation.

-Mais surtout grâce au lien qui t'unit à ton Pokémon, dit Lasi. Le lien entre le dresseur et son Pokémon est un élément essentiel à la Méga-Evolution et c'est lui qui doit influencer la puissance qu'obtient ton Pokémon.

-On croirait entendre Pierre Rochard, fit remarquer le Professeur Seko. J'espère pour toi que tu pourras le rencontrer durant ton voyage. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à la Méga-Evolution et je suis sûr qu'il pourrait vous apprendre encore plus de choses sur ce mécanisme.

-Il voyage beaucoup ces derniers temps d'après les rumeurs, dit Céline. Vous aurez peut être un peu de chance de le croiser.

-J'espère, dit Lasi.

Le Professeur Seko mit un terme à la présentation et les enfants partirent tout en parlant de la matinée qu'ils avaient passé. Puis les deux scientifiques décidèrent de partir. Le Professeur Seko devait préparer son retour à Bourg-En-Vol où se trouvait son laboratoire, tandis que Céline devait préparer son prochain voyage. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de rentrer au Centre Pokémon et ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance bien plus joyeuse que lors de leur petit déjeuner. Simelya et Algasar arrivèrent pour le repas. Les deux dresseurs racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de la matinée mais ils ne purent savoir ce qu'avait fait l'esprit et son protecteur. Simelya et Algasar approuvèrent le choix de regarder au Site Météore et au Mont Chimnée pour savoir si il y avait des souvenirs de l'esprit. Une fois repu, ils décidèrent d'aller faire quelques magasins. Lasi en profita pour acheter un autre carnet, car le sien risquait d'être remplit d'ici quelques jours, ainsi qu'un nouveau stylo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris dans ces carnets ? Demanda Leila.

Lasi songea quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

-Peut être que je te dirais un jour.

Lasi finit sa phrase par un sourire. Leila décida de ne plus lancer le sujet. Cela devait être très précieux pour Lasi si le dresseur ne voulait pas lui en parler pour l'instant. Elle attendrait que l'adolescent prenne l'initiative de lui en parler. La journée se poursuivit. Lors du dîner, ils apprirent que dès le lendemain ils pourraient enfin commencer leur voyage dans Hoenn. La tempête était à présent bien trop loin pour revenir avant au moins une semaine.

Après le repas, Algasar et Simelya souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Lasi et Leila. Les deux dresseurs allèrent retrouver leur chambre. Lasi songea quelques instants puis il sortit la sphère offerte par Time.

-Je vais aller voir quelque chose à l'intérieur, annonça Lasi.

Leila le regarda.

-Tu peux venir si tu veux, proposa l'adolescent en posant la sphère sur sa table de chevet. Lasi s'allongea sur le lit et il libéra son esprit pour entrer dans l'environnement spirituel. Leila le rejoignit aussitôt. Lasi entra dans la maison accompagné de son amie. Ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait tous les coffres et entrèrent dans la salle dédiée à la région d'Hoenn. Lasi se baissa vers le seul coffre ouvert. Il parcourut rapidement les feuilles et en enleva une.

-Les Archives du Temps sont le lieu de la connaissance infinie, lut Lasi. Durant ton périple à Hoenn, ce lieu mystique tentera plusieurs fois de rentrer en contact avec toi.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur la feuille. Un déclic retentit et un autre coffre s'ouvrit. Leila s'en approcha sur l'accord de Lasi. Elle essaya de prendre une feuille mais un bruit sourd retentit et elle fut expulsé contre la porte. Elle n'avait rien mais Lasi l'aida à se relever.

-Je crois que ma présence n'est pas souhaitée ici, fit remarquer Leila.

-Reste mais ne touche à rien, dit Lasi.

Lasi s'approcha du nouveau coffre ouvert. Il récupéra les feuilles et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'une dizaines de pages.

-Je lirais ça plus tard, décida Lasi.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lire ça maintenant ? Demanda Leila.

-J'en suis sûr, dit Lasi. Le début parle de notre arrivée à Lavandia. Nous n'y sommes pas encore.

-Donc tu devras lire ça quand on y sera, fit Leila.

Lasi hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Allons dormir maintenant, décida l'adolescent.

Les deux dresseurs disparurent de la sphère et leurs esprits regagnèrent leurs corps.

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Lasi d'une voix apaisée.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Leila.

Et ils s'endormirent après quelques secondes. La journée avait été longue et épuisante pour eux.

Les deux hommes encapuchonnés qui étaient arrivés la veille, étaient face à face sur le toit d'une gigantesque tour.

-Tu devrais partir tant qu'il en est encore temps, dit celui qui possédait une montre à son bras gauche.

-Tu peux crever, dit l'autre. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Tu devrais faire comme tous les autres membres de ton équipe que j'ai rencontré, se contenta de dire l'autre. Mais c'est trop tard.

Il lança une Pokéball noire et un étrange Pokémon en sortit. Seul deux yeux roses étaient visibles dans la nuit. L'individu à la montre adressa un grand sourire à son adversaire. L'adversaire fut alors pris d'une terrible angoisse. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Pokémon fonça sur lui et un terrible cri déchira la nuit.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le Concours des pièges

_**Chapitre 6 : Le Concours du Maître des Pièges**_

Les nuages noirs qui avaient survolés Poivressel quelques jours auparavant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le ciel était totalement dégagé et la chaleur du début du mois de Juillet se faisait ressentir. Algasar, Simelya, Lasi et Leila avançaient lentement tout en cherchant à rester dans l'ombre des arbres présent sur le chemin qui les menait à la ville de Lavandia. A l'heure de midi ils étaient arrivés devant un bâtiment plutôt grand. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient arrêtés à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour manger et le groupe décida de faire de même. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et décidèrent de s'asseoir à une table.

-On a encore quelques jours de marche avant d'arriver à Lavandia, expliqua Lasi. On a fait près de la moitié du chemin.

-Et pour le moment c'est le calme plat, dit Leila. On n'a pas croisé un seul Pokémon.

-Les Pokémons doivent se cacher, dit Algasar. Il fait très chaud et ils doivent surtout être proche d'une source d'eau.

-L'océan n'est pas très loin pourtant, dit Leila en regardant par la fenêtre.

A quelques centaines de mètres on pouvait voir la mer au dessus de laquelle se trouvait la piste cyclable qui reliait Poivressel et Lavandia.

-On en trouvera bientôt, assura Lasi.

Au même moment un homme passa devant la table. Il tenait un carnet ainsi qu'un stylo dans sa main.

-Bonjour, salua l'homme. Vous venez participer au Concours du Maître des Pièges ?

-Quel concours ? Demanda Leila.

-Ah, vous n'êtes pas au courant, fit l'homme. Vous vous trouvez dans la Grande Maison du Maître des Pièges. Tous les jours, le Maître des Pièges organise un concours qui débute à quatorze heures. Les participants doivent déjouer plusieurs pièges. Pour gagner il faut être le premier à s'emparer du trophée. En plus du trophée, le vainqueur peut repartir avec un lot.

Les trois humains se regardèrent.

-Faites comme vous voulez mais moi je n'ai pas envie de participer, décida Algasar.

-Moi je participerais, dit Lasi.

-Moi aussi, ajouta l'adolescente.

-Veuillez écrire votre prénom ainsi que le Pokémon qui sera à vos côtés, dit l'homme enthousiaste.

Leila marqua son nom et décida de s'inscrire avec sa Roussil. La dresseuse avait capturé une Feunnec durant son voyage à Johto et elle avait accumulé assez d'expérience pour évoluer. Lasi n'était pas au courant de son évolution et à vrai dire il ne savait pas quels Pokémons Leila avait sur elle. Lasi décida de s'inscrire avec Riolu car il n'avait pas réellement envie de sortir Dialga pour un concours. De plus le dresseur estimait que le Pokémon Temporel devait encore récupérer de son long voyage.

-Voilà, fit Lasi en donnant la liste après s'être inscrit.

-A tout à l'heure ! Dit l'homme.

Puis ce dernier s'écarta et alla vers une autre table.

-Au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais tu as quels Pokémons sur toi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Et bien j'ai Latias et Absol que tu as déjà vu, répondit l'adolescente. Ensuite j'ai Roussil, tu sais ma Feunnec que j'ai capturé près d'Oliville à Johto ainsi que Libegon, le Vibraninf que j'ai capturé dans le parc de l'île d'Irisia. Et toi ?

-Et bien j'ai Riolu et Dialga, répondit Lasi. C'est tout.

-Tu as décidé d'avoir une petite équipe autour de toi, fit remarquer la dresseuse.

-Je considère chacun de mes voyages comme un nouveau départ, expliqua l'adolescent. Donc je souhaite toujours commencer avec un seul Pokémon. Mais bon vu que j'ai aussi besoin de Dialga je suis avec deux Pokémons. Je constituerais une équipe grâce aux Pokémons de cette région.

-D'accord, dit Leila.

Le groupe finit son repas puis ils attendirent. Leila avait sorti sa Roussil de sa Pokéball et se tenait prête. Lasi avait fait sortir son Riolu et lisait calmement son exemplaire de Légendes Pokémons. Algasar avait les yeux fermés et méditait. Simelya quand à elle avait disparu et devait sûrement se reposer.

Petit à petit la salle se vida de quelques groupes qui n'étaient pas intéressés pour participer au concours. Quatorze heures sonnèrent et une voix s'éleva.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour le Concours du Maître des Pièges ! Salua la voix. Je suis le Maître des Pièges et je serais votre présentateur durant ce concours. J'invite tous les participants à se diriger vers les grandes portes de la salle. Attendez patiemment que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

Les participants s'avancèrent vers les deux grandes portes en bois. Ils devaient être une trentaine. Les Pokémons et leurs dresseurs trépignaient d'impatience. Lasi et Leila comprirent vite que pour certains il ne s'agissait pas de leur première participation. L'homme qui s'était occupé des inscriptions arriva de derrière les grandes portes.

-Rebonjour à vous tous, dit l'homme. Avant de commencer ce concours je me dois de vous apporter quelques informations. Comme vous le savez, vous devez être le premier à vous saisir du trophée si vous voulez gagner. Et pour arrivez devant le trophée il vous faudra passer des épreuves qu'a concocter le Sublime Maître des Pièges. Afin d'avancer vous êtes libre de faire tout ce que vous voulez, tant que vous restez à l'intérieur du parcours. Vous pourrez donc vous entraidez, utilisez vos Pokémons pour accélérer votre avancée ou ralentir celle de vos adversaires, etc …

Leila et Lasi s'adressèrent un sourire complice.

-Par contre vous n'avez pas le droit de rappeler vos Pokémons. Vous ne pouvez accéder qu'à la suite des épreuves si vous arrivez devant la porte avec votre Pokémon. Une fois que vous aurez passé ces portes, le concours commencera et ne se terminera que si l'un d'entre vous réussi à remporter le trophée dans le temps imparti, continua l'homme. Avez-vous des questions ?

Un adolescent de quinze ans, accompagné d'un Chapignon, leva la voix.

-Et si l'un d'entre nous échoue à l'une des épreuves, que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda le dresseur.

-Et bien si au bout de dix minutes il n'est toujours pas sorti d'une salle il est éliminé, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. D'autres questions ?

Aucun des autres participants n'émit de questions. L'homme laissa les participants entrer. Lasi jeta un regard à Leila qui lui répondit aussitôt discrètement.

Les participants étaient à présent dans un long couloir. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte. Lasi et Leila se doutaient que le chemin vers la porte devaient être truffé de pièges.

-Tenez-vous prêt, fit l'homme. L'Incroyable Maître des Pièges va maintenant annoncer le départ.

Les dresseurs et leurs Pokémons se mirent en place. Lasi et Leila se mirent côte à côte, Riolu et Roussil devant eux.

-Attention vous avez une heure pour atteindre le trophée, fit la voix du Maître des Pièges sortant de gigantesques enceintes. Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Partez !

Une dizaine de dresseurs commencèrent à partir. Lasi et Leila avaient décidé de ne pas bouger et d'observer ce qui allait se passer. Les dresseurs qui étaient déjà parti avaient fait cinq mètres lorsque le couloir se transforma. Celui-ci se transforma en un gigantesque toboggan composé de quelques marches faisant toutes un mètre de longueur par lesquels devaient passer les participants. De l'eau se déversa du haut du toboggan.

-Allons-y, décida Lasi.

Leila approuva. Les deux dresseurs et leurs Pokémons avancèrent sur la première marche. Ils durent ensuite faire des sauts pour avancer vers les autres marches. Lasi et Leila s'aidèrent à sauter de marche en marche. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à mi-distance, l'eau s'arrêta de couler et le couloir reprit son apparence d'origine. Lasi et Leila durent garder l'équilibre pendant toute la durée de la transformation. Des participants étaient déjà arrivés au bout grâce à leur Pokémon de type Eau ou Vol. Mais il restait encore vingt participants dont Lasi et Leila dans cette première épreuve.

Le couloir ayant repris son aspect d'origine, Lasi et Leila se dépêchèrent de gagner la porte.

-Riolu utilise tes sens pour nous avertir des éventuels pièges, demanda l'adolescent.

Le Pokémon de type Combat mit ses mains devant lui et utilisa le pouvoir de son aura pour vérifier les éventuels pièges. Lasi se concentra et il put observer l'environnement de la même manière que son Pokémon. Lasi prit Leila et Roussil par la main. Le groupe put ainsi éviter plusieurs trous qui apparurent devant eux. Après quelques sauts, ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Ils jetèrent un œil devant eux. Un peu plus de la moitié des participants se trouvaient encore dans la première salle. Leila ouvrit la porte menant à la prochaine salle et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

La seconde salle était plus petite que la précédente. De l'eau s'écoulait abondamment d'un côté de la salle et la traverser. Le courant était tellement fort que celui-ci ramenait les participants et leurs Pokémons devant la porte de l'épreuve. Pour franchir cette épreuve les participants devaient traverser le courant. Ils pouvaient, soit essayer de passer par les airs, soit en sautant de plate-forme en plate-forme. Lasi et Leila durent passer par les plate-formes puisqu'ils n'avaient pas choisi un Pokémon pouvant voler.

-Riolu fais attention aux pièges comme tout à l'heure, d'accord, fit Lasi.

- _D'accord_ , fit Riolu.

Le Pokémon Combat remit ses mains devant lui et Lasi se concentra de nouveau. Son Pendentif de Pouvoirs s'illumina.

-Lasi tu utilises tes pouvoirs, fit remarquer Leila à voix basse.

Mais l'adolescent ne fit pas attention à ce que lui avait dit son amie. Il savait qu'il n'utilisait pas son Pendentif de Pouvoirs mais autre chose. Ça aurait pu être déloyal mais on leur avait bien dit qu'il était libre de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour parvenir au bout du parcours. De plus Lasi savait qu'il existait de nombreuses personnes qui employaient le pouvoir de l'aura. Lui aussi était parvenu à utiliser ce pouvoir et il l'utiliserait.

-L'avant dernière plate-forme risque de tourner sur elle même lorsqu'on arrivera dessus, apprit Lasi. Et un vent fort apparaît régulièrement. Il faudra s'abaisser quand ça arrivera.

-Lasi, soupira Leila.

-On en reparlera après le concours, promit Lasi en s'avançant vers la première plate-forme. Riolu tu assures les devant. Moi je reste à l'arrière.

Le Pokémon s'avança et sauta sur la première plate-forme. Au même moment le vent qu'avait perçu Lasi quelques instants auparavant grâce à ses pouvoirs se déclara. Les cinq équipes qui étaient sur les plate-formes tombèrent toutes en même temps. Riolu se coucha et résista au vent. Celui-ci dura une vingtaine de secondes.

-On a une minute avant le prochain coup de vent, informa Lasi. Alors on se bouge !

Leila et Roussil sautèrent sur la première plate-forme et Lasi les rejoignit. Ils avancèrent prudemment sur les différentes plate-formes. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur l'avant dernière plate-forme. Lasi venait juste d'arriver sur celle-ci qu'il plaqua tout le monde sur le sol de la plate-forme. Celle-ci commença a tourner sur elle même et Lasi fit tout ce qu'il put pour que ni Leila, ni aucun des Pokémons ne tombent. La plate-forme arrêta ses mouvements au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Lasi s'assura qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre à tourner.

-Attendez ! Avertit Lasi. Il y a le vent encore.

La bourrasque se leva. Lasi resta coucher sur les membres du groupe pendant tout le temps où le vent était présent. Un participant essaya de se frayer un chemin à l'aide de son Pokémon Vol mais ils furent envoyés contre un mur puis atterrirent dans le courant. Le vent se calma ensuite. Lasi se redressa aussitôt et aida tout le monde à se lever.

-Allez on est presque au bout, dit l'adolescent.

Riolu sauta sur la dernière plate-forme suivit de Roussil et Leila. Puis Lasi rejoignit le groupe et ils arrivèrent devant la porte après un dernier saut.

Lasi ouvrit la porte et les deux participants ainsi que leur Pokémon arrivèrent dans la salle d'une nouvelle épreuve. La salle avait une forme cubique. Le plafond n'était qu'à trois mètres au dessus d'eux et la porte menant à la prochaine épreuve se trouvait à dix mètres. Entre eux et la porte se trouvait un cylindre composait de plusieurs trous.

-Attention, avertit Lasi.

Le dresseur et son Pokémon se jetèrent par terre. Le cylindre envoyait des balles grâce aux différents trous qu'il avait. Leila se trouvait derrière sa Roussil qui parvint à retenir les balles juste à temps grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

-On fait comment pour passer ça ? Demanda Leila. On va pas détruire la machine, si ?

-On va éviter, répondit Lasi qui cherchait un moyen d'avancer. Il doit y avoir un moyen de désactiver cette machine.

Lasi essaya d'utiliser ses sens pour trouver l'interrupteur mais il ne trouva rien.

-Oh et puis zut, fit Leila qui voyait Roussil faiblir. Roussil Choc Psy !

Roussil qui maintenait en l'air toutes les balles qu'avait envoyé la machine vers elle, envoya tout les projectiles vers la machine. Les balles percutèrent la machine sans lui causer le moindre dégât. C'est alors qu'une des balles de Roussil entra dans l'un des trous d'où provenait les balles. La machine émit un bruit puis s'arrêta. Lasi et Leila mirent quelques secondes à comprendre que la machine s'était désactivé temporairement et qu'ils pouvaient continuer.

-Allons-y ! dit Leila.

Lasi et Riolu se levèrent précipitament et le groupe avança jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de la nouvelle épreuve lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du Maître des Pièges.

-Vous voici dans la salle numéro quatre ! S'écria le Maître des Pièges. Vous avez fait la moitié du chemin ! Bon courage pour la suite !

Lasi, Leila, Riolu et Roussil étaient à présent face à un labyrinthe. Les murs du labyrinthe étaient blanc sur un mètre de hauteur en partant du sol puis transparent jusqu'au plafond. Les dresseurs pouvaient voir l'étendu du labyrinthe mais il était compliqué de se faire une idée du chemin à emprunter pour finir cette épreuve.

-On se sépare ? Proposa Leila.

-Si tu veux, répondit le dresseur. Je prends le chemin de gauche.

-Je prends celui de droite alors, décida la jeune fille. A tout à l'heure.

Les deux participants se séparèrent. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle et ils ne savaient pas si il y avait d'autres participants devant eux. Ils avancèrent prudemment tout en observant l'autre du regard. Leila rebroussa son chemin plusieurs fois. Il semblait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à choisir le bon chemin. Elle arrivait à chaque fois à une impasse. Lasi semblait mieux se débrouiller. Il dut passer entre des lasers qui, si ils étaient touchés, devaient activer un mécanisme. Le dresseur et son Pokémon passèrent sans aucun problème le piège et continuèrent d'avancer. Ils entendirent des participants qui venaient d'arriver dans la salle.

-Dépêchons nous Riolu, murmura Lasi à son Pokémon. Ils pourraient être capable d'activer un piège qui nous ralentisse.

Le Pokémon acquiesça. Lasi et Riolu décidèrent d'accélérer le pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une impasse. Devant eux se dressait un mur, un seul mur, qui les empêchaient d'accéder à la prochaine épreuve.

Leila et Roussil venaient d'arriver une nouvelle fois à une impasse. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait un levier.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'activer ? Demanda Leila.

La Roussil approuva l'idée et décida de s'en occuper. Elle s'approcha du levier et l'actionna. Un trait de lumière apparut et se dirigea alors vers la porte menant à la suite des épreuves. Le trait de lumière passa devant Lasi et Riolu qui reculèrent d'un pas. C'est alors que le mur s'affaissa. Riolu et son dresseur pouvait continuer.

-Lasi continue, ordonna Leila qui avait regardé la scène. On se retrouvera plus loin !

-Ok, répondit Lasi. Merci pour le mur !

Le dresseur et son Pokémon allèrent devant la porte et entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle.

Sur le sol de la nouvelle salle était dessiné un terrain de combat Pokémon. Un robot se tenait à l'autre bout du terrain. Lasi comprit très vite qu'elle était l'épreuve de cette salle. Il devrait affronter le robot au cours d'un combat Pokémon. L'adolescent s'installa sur son côté de terrain.

-En avant, dit le robot.

Une Pokéball fut envoyée et un Linéon en sortit. Lasi fut satisfait de ce choix car Riolu aurait l'avantage du type.

-Linéon utilise vive-attaque, ordonna la voix robotisée.

-Riolu utilise Riposte ! Demanda Lasi.

Riolu eut juste le temps de préparer sa capacité. Linéon arriva très vite face à son adversaire et le frappa. Riolu ne broncha pas mais il asséna un puissant coup de poing au Pokémon de type normal.

-Finis le avec Forte-Paume ! Demanda Lasi.

Riolu bondit aussitôt sur Linéon et effectua son attaque. Les paumes grandes ouvertes,, Riolu les apposa sur Linéon qui fut expulsé à l'autre bout du terrain. Riolu regagna sa place auprès de Lasi qui hésitait. Avait-il gagné ? Ou Linéon était-il encore apte à combattre ? Le Pokémon adverse se releva et Lasi se tient prêt.

-Linéon Vive-Attaque ! Demanda le robot.

-Riolu prépare toi à réutiliser Forte-Paume, dit Lasi.

Le dresseur voyait des arcs électriques parcourir le corps de Linéon, preuve qu'il était en partie paralysé.

-Prépare toi, avertit l'adolescent.

Linéon n'était qu'à un mètre de Riolu. Sans que Lasi n'ait besoin d'avertir son Pokémon celui tendit ses paumes ouvertes en avant. Linéon percuta Riolu. Le Pokémon combat ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que Linéon fut expulsé. Le Pokémon adverse fut alors rappelé dans sa Pokéball.

-Vous pouvez passer, informa le robot. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Lasi et Riolu se pressèrent à entrer dans l'autre salle. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué mais plusieurs participants étaient arrivés dans la salle. Leila et Roussil n'étaient pas encore là.

Lasi et Riolu étaient dans la dernière salle et ils pouvaient apercevoir au fond de la salle le trophée qu'ils devaient récupérer. Ils furent content de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les premiers à être arrivé jusqu'ici. Mais ils feraient tout de même attention aux éventuels pièges qui pouvaient être présent. Ils avancèrent prudemment, leurs sens aux aguets. Le Pendentif de Pouvoirs de Lasi luisait d'une faible lueur. L'adolescent se concentra aussi pour faire faiblir la lueur de son Pendentif et il y parvint au bout de quelques secondes.

- _Même si personne ne peut le voir, il ne devrait pas émettre de lumières_ , se dit Lasi.

Lasi et Riolu s'arrêtèrent juste devant une plaque.

-Si on l'active, ça déclenche quelque chose, dit Lasi. Mais quoi ?

Le dresseur et son Pokémon étaient incapable de le déterminer. Ils décidèrent de passer par dessus sans toucher la plaque. Mais le piège s'activa quand même. Lasi se maudit d'avoir cru pouvoir passer la plaque sans activer un piège. Une bourrasque de vent se leva. Lasi et Riolu arrêtèrent leur avancée et essayèrent de résister à la puissance du vent. Une partie du plafond s'ouvrit à deux mètres du groupe et des rochers se mirent à tomber. Lasi et Riolu ne bougèrent pas. Les rochers s'entassèrent les uns par dessus les autres. Le vent se calma et les roches arrêtèrent de tomber.

-Bon il va falloir escalader ça, dit Lasi. A moins que. Riolu essaye de briser les rochers.

Le Pokémon combat utilisa Forte-Paume sur les rochers. Il frappa plusieurs fois l'obstacle et parvint à creuser un passage dans la roche au bout de quelques impacts. Lasi esquiva habilement les morceaux de roche qui volaient vers lui.

-Allons-y, décida Lasi.

Le dresseur et son Pokémon continuèrent de s'approcher du trophée. Ils pouvaient le voir de mieux en mieux. Il s'agissait d'une coupe en argent arborant deux gigantesques lettres entremêlées : un M et un P. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de leur objectif lorsque le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Lasi attrapa Riolu dans un bras de justesse et tendit son autre bras vers le bord. Le dresseur parvint à attraper le bord. Son corps flottait à présent dans les airs et était seulement maintenu par son bras. Deux mètres en dessous se trouvait un bassin d'eau. Du côté d'où provenaient Lasi et Riolu, il y avait une échelle qui permettait de remonter.

-Monte Riolu, demanda Lasi.

Le jeune garçon leva le bras où il tenait Riolu qui grimpa sur la surface. Lasi put ensuite grimper à son tour.

-On y est arrivé, dit l'adolescent en se relevant.

Le dresseur et son Pokémon avancèrent vers le trophée et ils le touchèrent en même temps. Le dernier piège se referma et des projecteurs s'allumèrent. Une musique s'éleva en même tant que la voix du Maître des Pièges.

-Le concours est terminé ! Nous avons un groupe vainqueur ! Lasi et Riolu !

Le mur derrière Lasi et Riolu bougea et une porte apparut. Le garçon et son Pokémon décidèrent d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une petite pièce. Il y avait une table basse entouré de quatre cousins. Un meuble se trouvait contre un mur de la salle. Au dessus de celle-ci se trouvait plusieurs écrans. Il y en avait six, et chacun montrait une des différentes salles par lesquels étaient passés Lasi et Riolu. Un homme était assis, sur une chaise de bureau devant les différents écrans. Il tenait un casque avec un micro sur la tête. Il se retourna vers les deux arrivants. L'homme portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon beige. Son crâne était rasé sur le dessus et sur le côté on pouvait voir ses cheveux noirs. Il avait un visage très sympathique. Lasi parcourut rapidement du regard les différents écrans afin de voir où est-ce qu'était arrivée Leila. Elle se trouvait dans la salle où les participants devaient participer à un combat contre un robot.

-Bravo Lasi et Riolu, vous avez été incroyables, dit le Maître des Pièges en remontant le micro de son casque. Vous êtes parvenus à passer toutes les épreuves avec brio !

-Merci, dit Lasi.

-Vous êtes tous les deux liés par quelque chose de très puissant, continua de complimenter le Maître des Pièges. Et ce lien vous a permis de ressentir les mêmes choses. Vous êtes parvenu tous deux à utiliser le pouvoir de l'autre. Vous êtes incroyables !

-Ce n'est rien, tenta le dresseur. Tout le monde en est capable vous savez.

-Mais vous vous y parvenez avec une grande facilité ! Enfin bref. A présent attendez moi juste un moment.

Le Maître des Pièges se tourna vers ses écrans et il baissa son micro.

-Chers participants, je vous invite à prendre la porte de chaque salle qui vous ramènera à l'entrée de la Maison des Pièges, annonça-t-il. Une fois là-bas je vous invite à attendre dans la grande salle pour acclamer le vainqueur de ce jour !

Puis le Maître des Pièges éteignit tout ses écrans en pressant un bouton sur son casque qu'il mit ensuite autour de son cou.

-Suivez-moi à présent, dit le Maître des Pièges.

Le maître des lieux conduisit Lasi et Riolu vers une autre porte. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle remplis de présentoirs. Le Maître des Pièges emmena les vainqueurs de la journée vers un long présentoir sur lequel se trouvait plusieurs conteneurs cylindriques. Lasi reconnut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

-Des œufs de Pokémon, se réjouit Lasi.

-Tu peux en choisir un, dit le Maître des Pièges. Et j'espère que celui que tu choisiras fera des miracles au cours du tournoi de la Ligue Suprême.

-Vous êtes au courant, dit le dresseur.

-Évidemment, répondit l'homme. Il y a quelques jours les médias nous ont annoncé que tu étais arrivé à Hoenn pour récupérer les badges.

Lasi ne se doutait pas que les médias lui accordaient une telle importance et ceci le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

-Choisis celui que tu veux, informa le Maître des Pièges.

Lasi examina les œufs du regard. Il savait que la couleur des œufs donnaient des informations sur le Pokémon qui en sortirait. Il mit quelques secondes à faire son choix. Il s'approcha du conteneur d'un œuf blanc et vert.

-Je choisis celui-ci, dit Lasi.

-D'accord, fit le Maître des Pièges. Il est à toi. A présent suis-moi avec ton Pokémon. Nous allons célébrer votre victoire.

Lasi donna le trophée à Riolu et prit son œuf dans ses bras. Le Maître des Pièges conduisit ses invités vers une autre porte et ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils avaient manger. Ils étaient sur un balcon et en dessous d'eux ils pouvaient voir tout les concurrents de la journée.

-Je vous invite à applaudir Lasi et Riolu, les vainqueurs de la journée ! S'exclama le Maître des Pièges.

Tout les concurrents applaudirent le dresseur et son Pokémon. Tous avaient un sourire et Lasi leur répondit par un timide geste de la main.

Le groupe avait repris la route vers Lavandia. Lasi avait rangé son œuf dans sa sacoche et avait veillé à ce qu'il soit bien positionné. Algasar et Simelya l'avaient félicité de sa victoire ainsi que Leila mais l'adolescente avait tenu à ce que Lasi lui explique pourquoi il avait usé des pouvoirs de son Pendentif.

-Techniquement je n'ai pas utilisé les pouvoirs de mon Pendentif de Pouvoirs mais ceux de mon aura, expliqua Lasi tout en marchant. Comme tu le sais chaque être vivant à une aura. Chaque aura a ses facultés et ses limites. Lorsque j'ai entraîné Riolu j'ai aussi décidé de l'entraîner à utiliser son aura puisque son évolution, Lucario, utilise beaucoup son aura pour combattre. Mais pour ça il a fallut que je m'entraîne aussi à utiliser la mienne.

-Pourtant ton Pendentif de Pouvoirs a brillé, rétorqua Leila.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé l'aura, dit Lasi. Et quand j'ai voulu l'utiliser tout à l'heure mon Pendentif de Pouvoirs c'est déclenché sans que je le veuille. Mais maintenant soit rassurée il ne brillera plus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as utilisé ton aura durant ce concours alors ? Demanda Leila.

-Time me l'a conseillé dans l'un de ses messages, répondit Lasi. Il avait écrit que je risque d'en avoir besoin durant notre voyage à Hoenn.

-Si tu es confronté à un danger, maîtriser l'aura te sera bien utile, approuva Simelya. De plus en maîtrisant ton aura tu auras bien plus de facilité à utiliser les pouvoirs de ton Pendentif.

Leila soupira. Elle aurait bien voulu éviter que Lasi lui raconte ça car c'est ce qu'elle craignait le plus depuis que le dresseur était arrivé : que Lasi court un grave danger.

-Au fait le Maître des Pièges m'a dit quelque chose, dit Lasi. Les médias semblent me suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? Questionna Leila intriguée.

-Ils sont sûrement intéressés par le tournoi de la Ligue Suprême, répondit l'adolescent. Et je pense qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à me demander des informations sur Ina.

L'expression du visage de Lasi n'avait pas changé lorsqu'il avait évoqué Ina. Leila se dit qu'il était enfin parvenu à calmer ses pensées lorsqu'il parlait d'elle.

-Mais nous ne savons rien, répondit Leila.

Lasi approuva d'un signe de la tête. Puis le dresseur décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Il sortit son œuf et le passa à son amie.

-Quel Pokémon sortira de cet œuf à votre avis ? Demanda Lasi.

Le groupe commença à spéculer sur le Pokémon qui sortira de l'œuf du dresseur.

La nuit tomba et le groupe prépara un campement. Après un copieux repas ils partirent se coucher. Lasi garda son œuf près de lui et avait fait sortir Dialga et Riolu de leur Pokéball. Leila avait fait de même avec ses Pokémons.

La nuit était silencieuse et l'étrange homme en manteau noir observait le groupe au loin. Une faible sonnerie retentit de son appareil. Il alluma celui-ci et répondit à l'appel en approchant l'étrange montre de sa bouche.

-Ectus, j'écoute, dit l'homme.

-Ectus, j'ai vu ton message, répondit une voix. Essayes de ne pas sortir Dreva n'importe quand. Ayels est parvenu à faire taire l'affaire de l'autre soir mais ne refais pas ça. C'est trop dangereux, surtout pour toi.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, répondit Ectus. J'essayerais de faire comme vous dites mais ce n'est pas facile. D'après les informations que j'ai récolté, les médias souhaitent suivre de près le voyage de Lasi. Ils sauront très vite où trouver Lasi.

-Je m'occupe des médias, décida la voix. Toi tu veilles à ce que l'organisation ne s'approche pas de lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à Hoenn.

-Quand dois-je intervenir auprès de lui ? Demanda Ectus.

-Tu dois seulement les protéger, dit la voix. Ils ne doivent pas te remarquer.

-Et si jamais l'organisation les mets en danger ? Demanda l'homme au manteau noir.

-Dialga et Latias sauront quoi faire, dit la voix. Tu ne dois pas intervenir directement auprès d'eux.

-D'accord. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

-Non. J'en ai fini.

-Je t'enverrais mon rapport quand je serais à Lavandia.

-Ok. A plus tard.

Ectus baissa sa montre et la cacha dans sa manche. Il se posa contre un arbre et attendit patiemment que la nuit passe.


	8. Chapitre 7 - La puissance de l'aura

_**Chapitre 7 : La puissance de l'Aura**_

Le ciel était nuageux et de rares rayons parvenait à atteindre le sol. Le groupe fut reconnaissant envers la météo qui leur permit de voyager de manière plus reposante que les jours précédents. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de marches de la ville de Lavandia et les deux dresseurs du groupe avaient hâte d'affronter le champion qui se trouvait dans cette ville.

-A ce qu'il paraît, le champion de Lavandia utilise des Pokémons de type électriques, informa Leila le regard rivé sur sa PokéWalk dont l'écran affichait des informations sur le champion d'arène en question. Et il se fait appeler Voltère.

Lasi regardait le ciel tout en réfléchissant. Leila fit un mouvement avec son doigt sur l'écran de sa PokéWalk et l'écran afficha des informations sur Lavandia.

-Lavandia est une ville très différente de ce qu'on voit d'habitude, fit remarquer la jeune dresseuse en montrant l'écran à Lasi.

L'adolescent regarda la montre high-tech. Lavandia pouvait être assimilé à un bloc dans lequel se trouvait une ville. Seul le centre de la ville et le dernier étage permettait de profiter de l'air libre.

-Ah oui, fit Lasi sans plus grand intérêt.

Lasi regarda de nouveau au dessus de lui, les mains posés à l'arrière de sa tête. Leila soupira face à l'attitude de son ami. Simelya et Algasar s'adressèrent un sourire discret.

-Vous êtes tous les deux prêt à affronter le Champion de Lavandia au moins ? Demanda Algasar.

-Pour ma part, oui, répondit Leila.

-Je l'espère, se contenta de répondre Lasi.

-Tu n'es pas sûr ? S'inquiéta la jeune dresseuse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de grand chose ces derniers temps, soupira-t-il.

Lasi se tourna d'un coup vers l'Ouest. Un instant plus tard un éclair décolla du sol pour atteindre le ciel. Sans dire un mot, l'adolescent courut en direction de l'éclair. Leila, Algasar et Simelya décidèrent de le suivre.

Le jeune dresseur arriva rapidement à l'endroit d'où était parti l'éclair. Un Dynavolt se tenait là. Le Pokémon fit face à l'humain en grognant. Lasi sourit et prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture. Il l'envoya et son Riolu en sortit.

-Tu es prêt Riolu ? Demanda Lasi.

Le Pokémon Combat répondit en adressant un sourire à son dresseur.

-Vive-attaque ! Demanda Lasi.

Riolu fut entouré d'une faible lueur blanche et il se retrouva en un instant face à Dynavolt. L'instant d'après Dynavolt fut expulsé contre un arbre. Mais le Pokémon électrique ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il poussa un grondement et une lueur rouge l'entoura. Il s'agissait de Grondement, une faculté permettant d'augmenter la puissance des attaques physique d'un Pokémon.

-Riolu empêche le d'attaquer avec Forte-Paume, demanda Lasi.

Riolu fonça vers Dynavolt et avant que son adversaire n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit il apposa vivement ses paumes sur lui. Dynavolt fut de nouveau expulsé mais il se releva comme si il n'avait rien subi. Des éclairs se mirent à parcourir son corps.

-Riolu, prépare toi à esquiver, conseilla le dresseur.

Soudain un éclair partit du Dynavolt pour atteindre le ciel. Lasi observa attentivement le ciel, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants. Leila, Simelya et Algasar arrivèrent derrière l'adolescent.

-C'était pour ça, grinça Leila. J'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de plus dangereux.

-Maintenant Riolu ! Ordonna le garçon.

Au même moment un éclair fendit le ciel pour s'écraser sur le sol. Riolu fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter d'être touché par l'attaque. Dynavolt libéra alors plusieurs éclairs autour de lui. Certains touchèrent Riolu lui infligeant des dégâts.

-Fatal-Foudre et maintenant Coup de jus, fit Lasi qui était totalement absorbé par son combat. Et bien voilà un combat très intéressant.

Coup de Jus était une attaque de type électrique de zone, c'est à dire qu'elle pouvait toucher plusieurs cibles autour du lanceur.

-Riolu tu te sens capable de faire une autre attaque ? Demanda Lasi.

- _Bien entendu !_ Comprit le dresseur par les pouvoirs de son Pendentif.

-Alors utilise Forte-Paume à nouveau !

Riolu s'approcha de Dynavolt. Cependant le Pokémon sauvage créa une sphère électrique devant lui qu'il envoya. Riolu n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut l'attaque, appelée Boule Élek, de plein fouet. Il recula de quelques mètres et fut envoyé au sol. Riolu se releva difficilement.

-Lasi, le poing de Riolu, regarde, avertit Leila.

Lasi remarqua alors quelque chose d'anormal sur le poing droit de Riolu. Des éclairs l'entouraient sans que cela ne perturbe le Pokémon.

-Poing-Eclair, murmura le dresseur en souriant. Fonce Riolu !

Le Pokémon repartit en direction de Dynavolt qui réitéra son action. Il fit apparaître Boule Élek mais cette fois-ci Riolu ne fut pas expulsé. Le Pokémon se servit de son Poing-Eclair pour la renvoyer sur Dynavolt. Le Pokémon Sauvage ne subit pour autant aucun dégât lorsque la sphère le toucha. Des particules bleus se mirent à flotter autour de lui.

-Il a le talent Paratonnerre, remarqua Lasi. Riolu annule Poing-Eclair mais continue d'avancer avec Forte-Paume !

Paratonnerre était un talent qui permettait au Pokémon le possédant d'absorber les attaques de type électrique afin d'améliorer la puissance des attaques spéciales comme Fatal-Foudre ou Coup de Jus.

Riolu arriva face à Dynavolt qui n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer une attaque. Le Pokémon de type combat asséna un puissant Forte-Paume qui cloua Dynavolt au sol. Lasi sut que c'était le bon moment. Il s'empara d'une Pokéball vide de sa sacoche et l'envoya en direction de Dynavolt. La sphère s'ouvrit en touchant Dynavolt. Le Pokémon fut alors entouré d'une lumière rouge avant de disparaître dans la sphère qui se referma.

Tout le monde avait à présent le regard posé sur la sphère qui remuait et émettait une faible lueur rouge en son centre. Au bout de quelques secondes la sphère arrêta de bouger et un son en sortit, indiquant que la capture du Dynavolt avait bien fonctionné. Lasi s'approcha de la Pokéball et fit sortir le Pokémon électrique.

-Bravo, félicita Lasi. Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre.

Dynavolt semblait satisfait de sa performance.

-Je pense connaître ta réponse mais je te pose quand même la question, commença l'adolescent. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner dans mes voyages et combattre à mes côtés ?

- _Oui_ , fit la voix de Dynavolt dans la tête de Lasi.

-Alors les amis, je vous présente Dynavolt, qui nous accompagnera dans notre aventure à Hoenn ! Présenta Lasi en se tournant vers les deux humains et le spectre.

Une lumière se mit à luire à côté de Lasi. Tout le monde se tourna pour apercevoir Riolu qui était petit à petit recouvert d'une lumière blanche. La lumière s'intensifia autour du Pokémon tandis que son apparence changeait. Le Pokémon grandit d'un demi-mètre, ses oreilles et sa queue grandirent un peu, elles aussi. La lumière disparut quelques instants plus tard. Riolu avait laissé place à Lucario, son évolution.

-Super Riolu, euh je veux dire Lucario ! Félicita Lasi en approchant son poing de Lucario.

Le Pokémon évolué répondit en frappant le poing du dresseur avec le sien.

-Maintenant que tu as évolué de nouvelles perspectives d'entraînement s'offrent à nous ! Continua Lasi.

- _Nous allons pouvoir nous entraîner encore plus à utiliser le pouvoir de l'aura_ , répondit Lucario.

Leila s'approcha de Lasi et lui fit un petit coup sur le haut du crâne.

-Pourquoi tu es parti aussi rapidement ? Demanda Leila. J'ai eu peur que quelque chose de dangereux soit aux alentours.

-Désolé, fit Lasi en se passant les mains là où Leila avait frappé. Mais j'ai une bonne raison d'être venu jusqu'ici. Dynavolt, tu n'es pas un simple Pokémon, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Effectivement_ , fit le Pokémon. _En réalité je ne proviens pas de cet endroit. Je suis né dans un laboratoire dans lequel nous, les Pokémons, avons_ _subi plusieurs expériences. Après_ _cinq ans dans le laboratoire, ils nous relâchent en pleine nature._

-Car au bout de cinq ans leurs expériences n'ont plus aucun effet sur les Pokémons, expliqua Algasar.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune homme en se demandant comment il pouvait savoir cela.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, fit-il savoir. Mais ce laboratoire n'existe plus depuis quelques semaines. Les autorités les ont trouvé après dix ans de recherche et tout les scientifiques qui y travaillaient ne sont pas prêt de ressortir de prison.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de moi mais j'espère que je ne provoquerais pas quelque chose de mauvais à cause de leurs expériences_ , confia Dynavolt.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, rassura Lasi. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Lasi se prépara afin de reprendre la route mais il laissa Dynavolt et Lucario à l'air libre. Il voulait que Dynavolt s'intègre rapidement au groupe.

-Installons le camp ici ! Décida Algasar en voyant le Soleil décliner à l'horizon.

Les différents membres du groupe commencèrent à monter un campement dans la petite forêt où il se trouvait. A l'aide de l'Absol de Leila, ils allumèrent un feu de camp. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils passèrent à table puis tout le monde partit dormir.

Leila avançait dans une avenue d'une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lasi se tenait à ses côtés et lui parlait d'une voix rassurante de leur voyage. Elle avait l'impression de voir le Lasi qu'elle avait connu lors de son voyage à Johto. A part les deux dresseurs, il n'y avait personne dans les environs et le ciel était couvert d'un bleu magnifique. A en croire le chemin qu'ils suivaient, ils se dirigeaient vers le port de la ville qu'ils pouvaient voir de là où ils étaient. Les minutes se passèrent lentement. Plus le temps avançait plus la dresseuse avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le ciel devint soudainement sombre. Une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber tandis que le tonnerre se mettait à gronder dangereusement. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'étranges personnes vêtu de manteaux ou de vestes longues noirs apparurent. Tous avaient le visage caché par une capuche. Leila s'arrêta d'un coup et une grande peur s'empara d'elle. Lasi continuait d'avancer alors que les personnes vêtu de noir fonçaient vers lui. De derrière l'un d'entre eux, une créature humanoïde tenant une épée de feu sauta sur Lasi et planta son épée dans le corps de Lasi. Un filet de sang s'échappa du corps de l'adolescent qui tomba. Le dresseur ne fit aucun bruit et ne bougea plus. Son visage devint livide en peu de temps. Leila ne bougeait pas, paralysé par la peur. La créature qui avait attaqué Lasi s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêta à planter son épée de feu dans le corps de l'adolescente.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond de sa couchette. Elle venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar épouvantable. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien au campement. Elle y était bien, seulement il manquait quelqu'un : Lasi n'était plus là. Simelya apparut alors devant l'adolescente.

-Suis-moi, murmura le spectre.

Leila répondit d'un signe de la tête et laissa Simelya la guider à travers la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes Simelya lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Elles étaient derrière un épais buisson et elle lui montra un endroit du doigt. Leila regarda. Lasi et Lucario étaient à une dizaine de mètres devant eux. Elle pouvait les voir de dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda la dresseuse à voix basse.

-Depuis que nous sommes partis de Poivressel, ils s'entraînent tous les soirs, lorsque tout le monde est couché, répondit Simelya.

Leila continua d'observer le duo. Une lueur bleue les entouraient à présent. Lasi leva sa main vers le ciel et une sphère commença à se former. Puis soudain un petit éclair parcourut la forme qui disparut ainsi que la lueur bleue qui entourait l'adolescent.

- _Tu y es presque,_ fit Lucario qui maintenait encore le pouvoir de son aura.

-Ton évolution en Lucario t'as permis de mieux contrôler ton aura, remarqua le dresseur. Tu la maîtrise mieux que moi maintenant !

Lasi se remit en place et reprit l'entraînement.

-Il faut qu'on parvienne à concentrer notre aura plus rapidement, dit Lasi.

Leila commençait à se demander si Lasi ne se doutait pas de quelque chose. Elle soupçonna Lasi d'avoir lu les rapports de Time et d'avoir trouver quelque chose sur un danger à venir. Si c'était le cas, la fille se demandait si Lasi lui en parlerait.

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui, fit remarquer Simelya.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? S'inquiéta Leila.

-Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'est précipité, j'ai vu que tu craignais que quelque chose lui arrive, répondit la femme spectrale. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui se passe ici ?

L'adolescente baissa la tête et décida de s'asseoir.

-Il ne doit pas être au courant, comprit Simelya. Si tu te confies à moi il n'en saura rien. Je te le jure.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole, répondit la femme en se mettant à côté de la dresseuse.

Leila jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir si Lasi ne s'approchait pas d'ici.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dirais de t'arrêter si il s'approche, rassura le spectre.

Leila prit une profonde inspiration puis elle commença.

-Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai rejoins une organisation, Edelren, qui a pour objectif de protéger le pouvoir des Pokémons Légendaires, commença Leila. C'est Adrian Dusya qui m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Il dirige cette organisation et il m'a dit que je leur serais d'une grande aide. Je n'ai jamais eu de réelle mission hormis depuis que je suis arrivé à Hoenn.

-Tu as reçu une mission ?

-Oui. Je dois m'assurer que Lasi ne soit pas confronter à une autre organisation qui se fait appeler l'Ordre de Setralph.

-Setralph ?

-Oui, d'après les légendes de Riverte, ma région natale, Setralph serait un Pokémon qui aurait tenté de détruire toute vie sur le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'aurait arrêté ?

-Un autre Pokémon du nom de Sworald, celui-ci serait intervenu et aurait enfermé Setralph dans un objet, aujourd'hui disparu, après un long combat.

-Je me demande si j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Je te dirais ça quand j'aurais récupéré tous mes souvenirs. Reprends là où tu en étais concernant les organisations.

-Nous ne savons pas si l'Ordre de Setralph a les mêmes desseins que le Pokémon mais nous savons qu'ils prévoient quelque chose qui changera le monde mais en le rendant plus mauvais, expliqua la dresseuse.

-Et ils seraient à Hoenn ?

-D'après les dires d'Edelren, oui.

-Et si jamais vous étiez face à eux, qu'est-ce que tu devrais faire ?

Leila se raidit d'un coup. La jeune fille s'imaginait à chaque instant qu'ils n'étaient pas loin.

-Je ferais en sorte que Lasi puisse s'échapper, dit Leila. Enfin j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça, mais mon Pendentif de Pouvoirs semble inactif ici.

-Alors il faudra que vous vous en remettiez à celui qui nous suit depuis que nous sommes à Poivressel, dit Simelya.

-Quelqu'un nous suit ?! S'étonna l'adolescente.

-Oui, et je pense qu'il est de votre côté. Il reste à distance pour vous surveiller.

-Adrian ne m'a donc pas laissé seule pour cette mission, se réjouit Leila.

-Cependant il serait mieux de faire comme si il n'était pas là. Si il nous surveille de loin c'est que l'Ordre de Setralph n'est peut être pas loin.

-D'accord, fit Leila.

La jeune fille semblait tout de même un peu plus sereine. Elle espérait que c'était Ayels qui les surveillait car elle l'aimait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle était entré dans l'organisation et qu'elle avait commencé à s'entraîner à utiliser son Pendentif, Ayels l'avait soutenu et aidé.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda Simelya. J'ai des choses à te demander moi aussi.

-Oui, confirma Leila. De quoi tu voulais me parler.

-J'ai eu accès à plusieurs reprises aux pensées de Lasi depuis que je l'accompagne et il s'inquiète beaucoup pour une certaine Ina.

A l'évocation du nom de la dresseuse de Kanto, le visage de l'adolescente se déforma et elle parut inquiète.

-Tu sais donc quelque chose.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Ina est une amie d'enfance de Lasi. Ils proviennent tous deux de la même ville. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Lasi c'était lors de mon voyage à Johto. Je les ai finalement rejoint. Seulement lorsque Lasi et Ina ont obtenu les huit badges de la région, Ina a décidé de partir seule. Depuis nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Enfin jusqu'à il y a plusieurs jours. J'ai appris par Edelren qu'Ina se trouvait à Hoenn mais elle serait liée à Setralph.

-Liée ? Comment ça ?

-Je pense qu'elle doit être détenu par l'organisation. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne nous donne plus de nouvelles.

-Ce qui explique qu'ils seraient à Hoenn eux aussi. Mais si vous rejoignez Ina, vous serez encore plus en danger.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on croise Ina, même si elle n'y est pour rien. Seulement Lasi est têtu sur ce sujet et je sais que personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

-Et si jamais il l'apprend il voudra encore plus s'approcher d'elle, comprit le spectre. C'est une situation assez délicate.

Leila ne dit rien. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses jambes.

Simelya se tourna vers là où se trouvaient Lasi et Lucario. Une sphère bleue était apparu entre les mains du Pokémon.

-Leila, regarde, fit la femme fantôme.

L'adolescente se releva. Lucario fit passer la sphère bleue qu'il avait crée à Lasi dont les mains étaient entouré d'une étrange brume bleue. Le dresseur récupéra la sphère et ferma les yeux.

-C'est Aurasphère, reconnut Leila. Mais comment peut il la récupérer ?

-C'est grâce à l'aura, répondit Simelya. Il a déjà appris les fondements de la maîtrise de l'aura.

-Dialga l'a peut être aidé, fit l'adolescente. Je suis sur qu'il est au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Même qu'il doit savoir plus de choses que moi.

L'adolescent redonna la sphère à Lucario. Puis il mit une paume vers le ciel et une sphère argenté apparut au dessus de lui. Puis la sphère passa alors au rouge. Lasi ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la couleur de la sphère qui repassa au bleu. Il jeta un regard à Lucario et ils s'écartèrent tout deux. Aucun d'eux ne se dirigea vers Leila et Simelya. Après s'être écarté d'une vingtaine de mètres ils se retournèrent, chacun portant sa sphère. Puis en même temps ils lancèrent leur sphère. Les deux sphères se percutèrent en un instant en explosant. Lucario fit alors une roulade pour éviter la sphère de Lasi qui continua sa route jusqu'à un arbre.

-Désolé Lucario, fit Lasi en s'approchant.

-Il est impressionnant, dit Simelya.

-Il peut se protéger sans avoir besoin des pouvoirs de son Pendentif, murmura Leila.

-Tu en serais aussi capable, tu sais, dit Simelya.

-Tu penses ?

-Suis moi.

Simelya s'écarta en reprenant le chemin du campement. Leila regarda encore un instant Lasi et Lucario puis elle suivit la femme.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre le camp et là où s'entraînaient Lasi et son Pokémon. Simelya demanda à Leila de s'asseoir puis elle se mit en face d'elle. Elle prit la main de la dresseuse et ferma les yeux. De son autre main, le spectre fit apparaître une sphère rouge.

-L'une des méthodes pour réveiller les secrets de l'aura c'est que quelqu'un te donne son expérience, dit Simelya. Tout à l'heure Lasi et Lucario l'ont fait pour Aurasphère. Ceci contient une partie de tout ce que je sais sur l'aura.

-Ton amnésie ne t'en empêches pas ? Demanda la dresseuse.

-Non, c'est, comment dire … étrange. En fait tout est flou lorsque j'essaye de me souvenir de mon passé. Mais certaines choses m'apparaissent clairement sans aucune explication.

-Comme ce que tu sais sur l'aura ?

-Exactement.

Simelya tendit la sphère rouge.

-Tu es forte, dit Leila.

-Tu trouves ?

-Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ton passé mais tu continues d'avancer. Tu as décidé de partir pour retrouver tout tes souvenirs et même si ça ne fait que quelques jours que l'on se connaît, je sens que tu ne t'es jamais plains de ta condition, et que tu as beaucoup de volonté.

Le visage de Simelya afficha alors un sourire.

-J'ai le sentiment que j'ai toujours été comme ça, comme si j'avais été élevé ainsi, répondit le spectre.

Leila prit alors la sphère. Une douce chaleur s'en dégageait.

-Maintenant on va devoir attendre, indiqua Simelya.

-Attendre quoi ?

-Que ton aura entre en résonance avec cette Aurasphère.

Leila et Simelya attendirent pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis la sphère brilla d'un éclat blanc pendant plusieurs instant aveuglant le spectre et la dresseuse. Lorsqu'elles recouvrèrent la vue, la sphère avait une couleur rose. Puis la sphère disparut. Leila sentait quelque chose de nouveau. Ses sens semblaient s'être accrus.

-Mon aura s'est réveillée ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-Oui. Maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre toi.

Leila s'exécuta. Elle sentit alors une nouvelle énergie en elle. Il s'agissait de son aura. Simelya lui donna alors différents conseils et instructions pour que la jeune dresseuse puisse utiliser ce nouveau pouvoir. Après plusieurs essais, elle parvint à faire apparaître une lueur rose dans sa main. Le spectre lui demanda de réitérer plusieurs fois l'opération afin qu'elle puisse se familiariser avec ce processus.

-Retournons au campement, décida Simelya après une vingtaine de minutes. Lasi et Lucario vont bientôt rentrer.

Leila fit disparaître la lueur qui s'étendait à présent sur tout son bras.

-Je continuerais de m'entraîner, promit Leila. Et j'aimerais que tu m'aides encore pendant quelques temps.

-Avec plaisir. Allons-y.

Simelya conduisit Leila à travers la forêt. En quelques minutes elles arrivèrent au campement. Algasar dormait paisiblement.

-Bonne nuit Leila, chuchota Simelya en s'asseyant près du feu.

-Bonne nuit.

L'adolescente retourna dans son sac de couchage et fit mine de dormir.

Lasi arriva seul au campement dix minutes plus tard. Leila s'était finalement endormi et le jeune dresseur avait rappelé son Lucario dans sa Pokéball. Simelya se tenait assise devant le feu.

-Ton entraînement c'est bien passé ? Demanda la femme en chuchotant.

-Oui, je suis parvenu à utiliser Aurasphère, répondit Lasi.

-Quel est ton prochain objectif ?

-Je sais pas. Dans l'immédiat j'aimerais encore approfondir cette technique. Je mets encore trop de temps à l'utiliser et je ne peux en créer que trois d'affilés.

-Continue donc dans cette voie, dit l'esprit.

Le jeune dresseur commença à s'installer dans son duvet. Il se tourna vers Simelya.

-N'en fais pas trop quand même, dit la fantôme. Tu sais je me suis habitué à ne pas me souvenir de mon ancienne vie, donc je peux attendre encore longtemps avant de tout retrouver.

-Si je m'entraîne autant, ce n'est pas que pour ça, répondit l'adolescent.

-Quelque chose d'autre te préoccupes ?

Le garçon se releva un peu, toujours dans son duvet tandis que Simelya s'approchait de lui.

-J'ai déjà du te parler de Time et de ce qu'il m'avait offert lorsque je l'ai rencontré, commença Lasi. Dans la sphère qu'il m'a donné, il y a beaucoup de choses présentes afin de m'aider à utiliser les pouvoirs du Pendentif ainsi que les pouvoirs de l'Aura. Et il y a quelques jours j'ai trouvé une note, dans un coffre. Time insistait pour que je m'entraîne à utiliser mes pouvoirs, qu'ils proviennent de mon Pendentif ou de mon aura.

-Pourtant les pouvoirs des Pendentifs ne sont pas censés pouvoir fonctionner à Hoenn.

Lasi leva la main et alors que son pendentif s'illuminait d'une douce lueur bleue des longues griffes d'acier apparurent entre ses doigts. Puis il les fit disparaître comme elles étaient apparus.

-J'ai trouvé sur ce même message une incantation laissé par Time. Je l'ai lu et mon Pendentif a de fonctionner. Seulement cette incantation n'est valide que pour l'artefact de Dialga. Sinon je l'aurais passé à Leila.

-Leila est au courant ?

-Elle est au courant qu'il y a de nombreuses notes dans cet endroit mais pas concernant ce message, ni concernant mon pendentif.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ?

-Elle semble être préoccupé par quelque chose, répondit Lasi en posant son regard en direction de la jeune dresseuse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit plus.

Ni Lasi et ni Simelya n'ajouta quelque chose à la discussion. Tous deux faisaient le point sur les données qu'ils possédaient. Simelya se demandait comment Leila parviendrait à cacher ce qu'elle savait et si elle n'allait pas finir par apprendre d'elle même que Lasi se rapproche de plus en plus de la vérité.

-Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, dit Lasi.

-Bonne nuit, lui répondit la femme fantôme.

Le dresseur se coucha et après quelques minutes il s'endormit. Simelya veilla pendant plusieurs minutes le campement.

-Arceus, quelle destinée leur a tu donné pour qu'ils aient à subir autant ? Demanda Simelya à voix basse pour elle même.

Elle soupira puis elle disparut, afin de reprendre des forces pour le reste du voyage.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Lavandia

_**Chapitre 8 : Lavandia**_

Le lendemain, le groupe était finalement arrivé à Lavandia. Une fois arrivés dans la ville, les voyageurs s'étaient rendus au Centre Pokémon afin de permettre à leurs Pokémons de se reposer et de réserver par la même occasion deux chambres pour le groupe.

Lasi et Leila étaient ensuite partis explorer la ville. Les deux dresseurs étaient très impressionnés par l'apparence de la ville. De l'extérieur, Lavandia ne ressemblait qu'à un immense bâtiment en forme de cube, posé dans la nature. De l'intérieur, c'était totalement différent. La moitié de la ville était à l'air libre, entourée de grands murs de béton et permettant aux habitants et aux touristes de profiter un peu de l'air libre et de la nature. L'intérieur du gigantesque bloc était composé de plusieurs étages. C'est dans les premiers étages que se trouvaient les différentes boutiques, restaurants et autres commerces tandis que les derniers étages abritaient les habitations.

L'arène de la ville se trouvait au premier niveau de Lavandia et se trouvait juste à côté de la sortie menant au Nord de Lavandia. C'était par cette route que de nombreux dresseurs passaient après avoir remporté leur badge à l'arène.

Le champion de l'arène était Voltère, un adepte des Pokémons de type électrique. D'après les habitants de Lavandia, il était également un ingénieur de renom et avait beaucoup participé à la création de Lavandia.

La ville était aussi connu dans la région de Hoenn pour avoir la chance de posséder le plus grand studio de télévision de la région. Toutes les grandes chaînes de télévision de la région se trouvait ici et des événements avaient régulièrement lieu pour faire participer les dresseurs et les touristes de passage dans la ville. Ceci était encore plus vrai depuis que le tournoi de la Ligue Suprême avait commencé.

Simelya et Algasar comme à leur habitude étaient parti de leur côté afin d'effectuer des recherches sur les éventuels endroits qui pourraient renfermer des fragments de la mémoire de la femme. Ils avaient insisté pour que les deux dresseurs prennent du temps pour eux et se détendent. Lasi et Leila avaient donc arpenté les rues de la ville. Suite à la demande de la dresseuse ils s'étaient arrêtés à un café pour se détendre un peu après ce voyage entre Poivressel et Lavandia. Les deux dresseurs avaient commandé un thé glacé chacun afin qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir. Le serveur les avait invités à s'asseoir autour d'une table ronde, a l'extérieur, sur une terrasse qui permettait d'admirer le parc du bloc intérieur de la ville. C'était le seul endroit, en dehors du dernier étage, où l'on pouvait observer le ciel. Après quelques instants le serveur était revenu avec la commande du duo.

-Ça fait du bien ! S'exclama Leila après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

Lasi sourit tout en buvant à son tour. Il se mit à discuter avec Leila pendant plusieurs minutes.

Une musique se lança sur un écran de télévision qui était allumé dans l'enceinte du café. Il s'agissait du générique d'ouverture d'une émission qui avait rencontré un succès fou depuis le lancement du tournoi de la Ligue Suprême puisqu'il s'agissait d'une émission qui transmettait des informations sur les participants du tournoi ainsi que leurs combats. Lasi et Leila se turent pour écouter ce qui allait être dit.

-Bienvenue pour ce nouveau journal de la Ligue Suprême ! salua la présentatrice.

A l'écran on pouvait voir que la journaliste n'était pas dans un bureau, comme on avait l'habitude de la voir, mais elle était dans ce qui semblait être un parc.

-J'espère que vos combats se sont bien passé aujourd'hui amis dresseurs ! Aujourd'hui nous avons un invité spéciale : Sora Nelys, le créateur de la Ligue Suprême est parmi nous, à Lavandia pour un événement spéciale qui sera organisé ici même dans le parc central de la ville.

Les deux dresseurs se regardèrent puis jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur. Ils purent alors apercevoir la présentatrice en question ainsi que Sora Nelys et toute l'équipe de tournage un peu plus loin dans le parc.

-Mais avant cela il est important pour nous de vous informer que des têtes bien connus de tous sont réapparus depuis quelques temps, ici même à Hoenn, continua la présentatrice.

La présentatrice laissa place à des images d'un combat opposant un Hélédelle et un Tortank.

-La dresseuse qui avait fait parlé d'elle à Kanto après avoir remporté très rapidement ses badges et qui avait poursuivi son voyage à Johto avant de disparaître mystérieusement pendant quelques années est de retour et elle aurait déjà six badges de la région de Hoenn.

Lasi et Leila savaient de qui il s'agissait. Les images confirmèrent leurs pensées. Il s'agissait bien d'Ina. On pouvait apercevoir une adolescente du même âge qu'eux. Elle portait des vêtements bleu foncé et noir. Après quelques secondes les images passèrent sur un autre combat de la dresseuse opposant cette fois-ci un Démolosse et un Triopikeur.

-Elle semble aller bien, dit Leila.

-Il semblerait, approuva Lasi.

-Nous savons également que Lasi et Leila, les deux dresseurs qui ont accompagné Ina durant son voyage à Johto, sont également arrivé à Hoenn il y a quelques jours, reprit la journaliste.

Lasi repensa à ce que lui avait dit le Maître des pièges et ces dires s'avéraient exact. Les médias savaient qu'il était à Hoenn. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils auraient su que le jeune dresseur était dans la région mais alors qu'il n'avait pas livré un seul combat d'arène, les médias étaient déjà au courant.

-A présent je vais laisser Sora Nelys, nous parler de l'événement qu'il a prévu pour cet après midi à Lavandia, continua la présentatrice.

-Merci, fit un homme en entrant dans le cadre.

Il était âgé de vingt quatre ans et malgré son jeune âge il avait su créer le plus grand tournoi qui n'avait jamais été créer jusqu'à présent. Il était assez grand, et plutôt mince. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il avait des yeux bleus pâle et son visage laissait paraître qu'il était quelqu'un de très sympathique. Il portait un pantalon gris ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

-Dresseurs et dresseuses qui êtes présent aujourd'hui à Lavandia et aux alentours, je vous annonce que vous pourrez participer à un mini tournoi cet après midi. Alors si vous pouvez être présent pour cet événement, venez, et préparez vous à affronter des dresseurs d'horizons différents !

Le créateur de la compétition avait un air détaché et sa voix apaisait quiconque l'entendait.

-On y va ? Proposa Leila.

-Yep.

Les deux dresseurs prirent leur temps pour finir leur boisson puis ils payèrent et partir du café. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parc et arrivèrent là où se tenaient encore les journalistes.

-Et tout au long de cet après midi Sora Nelys interviewera les dresseurs qui participeront, dit la présentatrice. Et …

La journaliste s'arrêta un instant et jeta un regard vers les deux dresseurs. Puis elle fit signe à Sora qui s'approcha d'eux.

-Et nous allons pouvoir commencer maintenant, reprit la présentatrice.

Le caméraman se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui ne savaient plus quoi faire. Sora Nelys les conduisirent vers une table où ils s'installèrent.

-Nous commencerons donc avec Lasi et Ina, dit Sora. Est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ?

-Euh oui, répondit Lasi, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Bien ! Alors vous deux, nous attendions votre retour dans la compétition avec beaucoup d'impatience. Pourquoi avoir décidé de reprendre votre voyage après trois ans ?

Lasi fut étonné qu'il sache que la fin de leur précédent voyage daté de trois ans auparavant.

-Et bien puisque le tournoi ne devait pas avoir lieu avant plusieurs années, nous avons décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour continuer notre voyage, répondit Leila.

-Intéressant ! Maintenant je voudrais savoir quels ont été vos motivations pour participer à cette compétition. Commençons par toi, Leila.

-Et bien, je ne savais pas quoi faire et c'est en voyageant avec mes amis que j'ai rencontrer Lasi et Ina, répondit la dresseuse. Et en regardant leur match j'ai compris que c'était quelque qui me plaisait. Et j'ai décidé de suivre cette voie en participant à ce tournoi.

-Bien, et pour toi Lasi ?

-Avant de partir du Bourg-Palette, mon rêve a toujours été de devenir Maître Pokémon et lorsque j'ai commencé mon voyage initiatique, j'ai appris que ce tournoi allait être mis en place. Je me suis inscrit dès que je l'ai su.

-Devenir Maître Pokémon, répéta Sora. C'est un rêve plutôt ambitieux et peu de dresseurs parviennent à l'accomplir.

-C'est justement ça qui est intéressant, répondit Lasi, un large sourire sur le visage. Pouvoir défier de nombreuses personnes, apprendre de ses défis et progresser indéfiniment.

Une lueur de défi brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lasi venait de se motiver lui, ainsi que de nombreux dresseurs qui avaient entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est un bon état d'esprit, approuva Sora. Nous espérons que tu sauras nous montrer cet esprit combatif durant tes prochains combats durant le tournoi mais également après. A présent une autre question pour vous deux. Si vous êtes à Lavandia c'est pour affronter Voltère, le champion de l'arène. Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez avant de devoir aller l'affronter ?

-De l'impatience, répondit Lasi. Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas fait de combat contre un champion d'arène et j'ai hâte de ressentir les sensations d'un combat d'arène.

-Nous verrons cela lors de ton combat, et quand est-il de toi Leila ?

-J'ai confiance en mon équipe, sourit Leila.

-Bien dit ! S'exclama Sora.

L'homme commença une nouvelle phrase mais il se ravisa en voyant quelqu'un derrière les deux dresseurs.

-Bonjour à vous, salua une voix.

Les deux dresseurs se retournèrent en direction de la personne qui les avait appelé. Ils purent également voir qu'à présent plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblés un peu plus loin pour voir ce qui allait être dit.

- _Adrian ?_ S'étonna Leila.

La personne qui les avait salué, était Adrian Dusya, le président et le fondateur d'une très grande entreprise technologique de la région de Riverte. Il avait presque la trentaine et était paré d'un costume noir. Ses cheveux qui lui retombaient jusqu'aux épaules étaient noirs. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial parvenait à mettre mal à l'aise quiconque. Mais cette impression n'était que passagère. Très rapidement le regard qu'on lui posait se diriger vers le verre de ses lunettes sur lesquels des informations s'affichaient et disparaissaient en continu. Cet homme possédait un très grand réseau d'informations et intervenait parfois lors d'événements spéciaux.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ Commença à s'inquiéter Leila.

Leila avait rencontré plusieurs fois Adrian durant les trois dernières années. L'homme lui avait demandé d'intégrer une organisation secrète et de ce fait elle avait eu accès à beaucoup d'informations sur ce qui se passait dans le monde. Leila savait que Lasi courait un grave danger car un groupe souhaitait mettre la main sur les pouvoirs de son Pendentif. Seulement jamais il n'avait été question pour Adrian de venir à Hoenn. L'adolescente se demandait si la situation n'était pas critique.

-Mais c'est Adrian ! S'exclama Sora. Adrian, viens donc t'asseoir.

Sora et Adrian étaient des amis très proches qui s'entraidaient régulièrement que ce soit lors de l'organisation de la Ligue Suprême ou du PokéAdventure.

-Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas cette personne, il s'agit d'Adrian Dusya, une des nombreuses personnes à qui on doit la création du tournoi, informa le créateur du championnat.

-Merci Sora, dit l'homme en s'asseyant à côté du créateur. Mais si ce tournoi a pu être fait c'est surtout grâce aux efforts que tu as fourni.

Adrian se mit à rire pendant quelques instants.

-Puisque tu es ici as-tu quelques mots à faire passer concernant le PokéAdventure ? Demanda Sora.

-Et bien, tu me prends un peu au dépourvu, admit Adrian. Laisses moi réfléchir quelques instants. Mmm. Actuellement il y a une édition du PokéAdventure qui a lieu dans la région de Kanto. Mais nous sommes également en train de préparer une édition spéciale du PokéAdventure qui aura lieu dans trois ans au plus. Cette édition proposera de nouvelles épreuves et bien plus de challenges pour les participants.

-Waouh ! Je m'attendais pas à une annonce comme ça ! Avoua Sora Nelys. Merci en tout cas Adrian pour cette exclusivité. Et merci aussi à vous Leila et Lasi d'avoir répondu aux quelques questions que je vous ai posé. Maintenant nous allons passer à quelqu'un d'autres avant de lancer les duels !

Lasi et Leila se levèrent puis s'écartèrent un peu plus loin. Adrian les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je vois que vous allez bien tout les deux, fit l'homme. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Oh d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour ce cadeau que vous m'avez fait, remercia Lasi en montrant sa PokéWalk.

-Ah ça, ce n'est rien. Je m'en voulais un petit peu de l'impression que j'avais du te laisser lors de notre première rencontre, avoua l'homme.

-Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Leila.

Lasi se tourna vers son amie, surpris de la familiarité de cette dernière envers Adrian. L'homme en costume noir sembla ne pas y prêter attention.

-A vrai dire, si je suis là c'est pour discuter avec Lasi de certaines choses, avoua Adrian. Seul et j'aimerais que personne ne puisse entendre.

Le jeune dresseur adopta un air sérieux et il conduisit Adrian vers un endroit qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant et qui semblait être désert. Leila les laissa et attendit en regardant les dresseurs qui défilaient devant Sora Nelys.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? Demanda l'adolescent.

Adrian sortit une capsule de fer et l'ouvrit. Une minuscule pierre en sortit.

-J'ai effectué des recherches il y a quelques temps sur un site qui aurait été lié à Dialga, expliqua Adrian. Et j'ai trouvé ceci. Vu que tu es lié à Dialga, je me suis dit qu'il devait te revenir.

Il donna la pierre à Lasi. Son pendentif brilla pendant quelques instants.

-Merci, dit Lasi.

-De rien. Également je voulais te dire que si jamais tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me contacter.

La PokéWalk de Lasi vibra pendant un instant et le dresseur accepta la demande de contact d'Adrian.

-Pourquoi vous faites autant pour moi ?

-Ais-je besoin d'une raison pour le faire ? répondit l'homme en souriant.

Lasi répondit avec un sourire.

-Non. Mais puisque vous dites que vous êtes prêt à m'aider j'aurais besoin d'informations, indiqua Lasi. Arceus n'a pas voulu me répondre donc peut être que vous le voudrez bien.

-Dis moi.

-Est-ce que le nom de Simelya ou d'Inaris vous dit quelque chose ? Et vous avez des informations sur l'époque dont personne ne se souvient ?

Le président songea pendant quelques instants.

-Non ça ne me dit rien. Mais je pourrais effectuer des recherches de mon côté pour en savoir plus. Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ?

Lasi décida de faire confiance à cet homme et lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait concernant Simelya. Mais malgré les informations que l'adolescent venait de lui donner, Adrian ne semblait pas en savoir plus.

-Et sinon vous savez quelque chose sur Ina, quelque chose qu'elle aurait vécu durant ces trois dernières années ?

-Si je me souviens bien après votre séparation à Johto elle a décidé de partir pour l'île Nybell, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Adrian.

-Oui.

-Arrivé sur Nybell sa santé s'est dégradée très rapidement, sûrement une reprise de ce qu'elle avait déjà subi à Rosalia, et elle a du être hospitalisée au plus vite. Sa maladie n'a pas pu permettre son transfert à Kanto et ses parents sont donc parti de Bourg-Palette au plus vite et sans en parler. Mais maintenant elle va mieux. Ses parents sont restés à Nybell.

-Ils auraient pu nous avertir, rumina Lasi. On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour eux. Mais bon au moins elle va bien.

-Et je pense que si elle voyage seule actuellement c'est sûrement pour essayer de se prouver qu'après sa maladie elle est encore capable de voyager, expliqua l'homme.

Lasi se sentit bien mieux grâce aux dires d'Adrian.

-Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier, avoua l'adolescent.

-Montre nous comment tu te débrouilles lors de tes matchs d'arènes et lors du tournoi et se sera bien suffisant. Ce tournoi nous promet de très beaux combats !

Après quelques minutes Adrian et Lasi revinrent vers Leila. L'adolescente se demanda bien de quoi ils avaient pu parlé même elle n'osa pas demander. Adrian avait voulu discuter avec lui, seul à seul et elle devait respecter cette décision. Toutefois, elle trouva que Lasi était plus détendu. _Sûrement l'un des nombreux tours d'Adrian_ , se dit-elle.

-Bien ! Nous allons maintenant pouvoir passer à l'événement que nous avions prévu pour cet après midi ! Annonça Sora. C'est parti pour les combats !

Le jeune homme expliqua que le but de ce mini tournoi était de faire participer le maximum de dresseurs, qu'il soit débutant ou expert et qu'ils participent au tournoi ou non. Pour cela les dresseurs ne pouvaient participer qu'à un seul combat puisque de nombreux dresseurs étaient présents. Les combats pouvaient être réalisé en solo, duo ou trio, avec un seul Pokémon par dresseur. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de participer à un combat en double mais Adrian leur proposa également de participer avec eux à un combat.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de combat, j'espère toutefois que je ne serais pas un poids avec vous, leur indiqua l'homme.

Lasi et Leila acceptèrent et c'est ainsi qu'ils formèrent une équipe de trois. Ils attendirent leur tour qui arriva plutôt vite puisqu'ils disputèrent le troisième combat de l'après midi après deux combats en solo.

Il s'agissait donc d'un match en triple avec un Pokémon pour chaque dresseur. Lasi envoya son Dynavolt, Leila son Roussil et Adrian fit apparaître un Noacier. En face il y eut un Brutalibré, un Nymphali et un Golemastoc. Le combat commença.

-Roussil attaque DanseFlamme ! Demanda Leila.

La Pokémon Feu fut le premier à agir. Elle prit son bâton et le brandit vers Brutalibré. Des flammes commencèrent à s'élever du sol et à l'encercler.

-Brutalibré échappe toi avec Vol !

Le Pokémon suivit l'ordre de son dresseur et s'éleva dans les airs.

-Dynavolt ne le laisse pas s'échapper avec Tonnerre !

Le Pokémon de Lasi fit un saut dans les airs et libéra des éclairs qui frappèrent Brutalibré. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé et tomba au sol très affaibli. Ce Pokémon était de type Combat et Vol le rendant faible face aux attaques de type Électrique.

-Golemastoc protège Brutalibré avec Mur de Fer.

-Nymphali utilise Eclat Magique sur Dynavolt.

Le golem se déplaça rapidement pour arriver entre Brutalibré et ses opposants et il mit ses bras en croix, ses poings sur les épaules et un fin bouclier l'entoura. Nymphali poussa un cri et un rayon lumineux partit de son ruban pour toucher Dynavolt. Le Pokémon Électrique n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et roula sur quelques mètres. Le Noacier d'Adrian, qui jusque là n'avait rien fait, attaqua sans que son dresseur n'ait besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Une lumière grise apparut devant lui et fonça vers Nymphali. L'évolution de type Fée d'Evoli ne put esquiver l'attaque Luminocanon et fut toucher de plein fouet ce qui le mit hors combat. Son dresseur le rappela.

-Brutalibré récupère de l'énergie avec Atterrissage !

-Roussil empêche le avec Choc Psy !

-Golemastoc contre l'attaque avec Ball'Ombre !

Trois lumières roses apparurent aux côtés de Roussil et foncèrent sur Golemastoc qui se trouvait entre l'attaque et Brutalibré. L'attaque Ball'Ombre détruisit sans grande difficulté l'attaque psychique et se dirigeait vers Roussil. Leila afficha un air satisfait.

-Roussil Eclat de Feu !

Des flammes apparurent entre Roussil et l'attaque. Lorsque Ball'Ombre toucha la dernière flamme, l'attaque spectrale disparut et une aura bleue entoura Roussil un instant. Tout le monde autour fut surpris, hormis Lasi, qui avait déjà vu cette capacité à l'œuvre trois ans auparavant, et Adrian qui ne doutait pas des capacités de Leila. Eclat de Feu était une capacité qui permettait à son lanceur d'absorber une attaque afin de retrouver des forces. Leila était, en partie, celle qui avait crée cette capacité.

-Dynavolt lance Coup d'Jus !

Sans qu'Adrian n'intervienne, Noacier s'approcha de Roussil et un bouclier blanc les entoura les protégeant de l'attaque du Pokémon Électrique. L'attaque ne fut pas du tout ressenti par Golemastoc qui était immunisé grâce à son type Sol. Par contre ce ne fut pas le cas de Brutalibré qui n'avait pas fini de se régénérer et qui fut finalement mis K.O. Il ne restait plus que Golemastoc.

-Golemastoc disparaît avec Hantise !

Le Pokémon exécuta l'ordre et il disparut. Cette capacité était en deux temps : tout d'abord le lanceur disparaissait puis il réapparaissait en frappant une cible. C'était une capacité assez puissante qui pouvait passer outre les protections. Lasi, Leila et Adrian restèrent aux aguets. Quelques secondes plus tard Golemastoc réapparut derrière Roussil et tenta de la frapper. Noacier put intervenir juste avant en utilisant Griffe Ombre. Le Golemastoc recula de quelques pas et Lasi en profita.

-Dynavolt utilise Morsure !

Le Pokémon ne se fit pas attendre. Il se précipita sur son adversaire et le mordit pendant quelques instants puis refit de même. Roussil profita de la distraction offerte par Dynavolt pour préparer une attaque. Elle leva son bâton vers le ciel et une lumière verte apparut. Dynavolt put réaliser trois autres Morsure.

-Lance-Soleil !

Un rayon surpuissant partit du bâton de Roussil et frappa Golemastoc. Le Pokémon tomba dans l'inconscience. Le dresseur rappela son Pokémon.

Les trois adversaires partirent et Leila, Adrian et Lasi laissèrent la place au prochain combat pendant que Sora Nelys qui avait commenté le match de tout son long continuait de complimenter la performance du trio gagnant. Leila et Lasi étaient impressionnés par la capacité d'Adrian à se battre avec ses Pokémons.

-Bravo pour ce combat, complimenta Lasi. Avec Noacier vous avez très bien combattu !

Lasi était admiratif face à la prouesse d'Adrian.

-Merci, fit Adrian.

Au même moment le groupe put entendre un bip sonore provenant d'une oreillette que portait l'homme. Adrian attendit quelques instants. Ses yeux examinèrent les informations qui apparaissaient sur ces lunettes avant de toucher son oreillette.

-Je vais devoir y aller, indiqua Adrian. Merci pour ce combat. Faites attention sur votre route et bon voyage ! Leur dit-il.

Lasi et Leila le remercièrent et l'homme partit d'un air pressé. Les deux dresseurs décidèrent de suivre les combats en restant un peu éloigné de la foule qui entourait le terrain.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaître Adrian, fit remarquer Lasi à son amie.

-Ah oui, admit l'adolescente. En fait je le connais depuis mon retour à Riverte par le biais de ma sœur Syliva.

Leila avait une sœur du nom de Syliva qui était âgé de vingt ans. Elle était dans la région de Riverte où elle suivait une formation pour devenir championne d'arène. Elle espérait ainsi succéder à un champion d'arène de sa région natale.

-Ah bon ? Elle a connu Adrian comment ? Demanda Lasi.

-En fait Adrian a fait quelques cours pour les futurs champions d'arène à Riverte et Adrian l'a beaucoup aidé pour ces études, expliqua Leila. Tellement que ma sœur l'a invité plusieurs fois à manger chez nous.

-D'accord !

La journée s'écoula et le soir vint. Les deux dresseurs retournèrent au Centre Pokémon. Durant le dîner, Lasi en profita pour parler des informations qu'il avait recueilli sur Ina à Leila qui fut ravi de voir son compagnon d'aventure être de bonne humeur. Egalement il en profita pour lui dire qu'il avait essayé d'obtenir des informations sur Simelya mais Adrian n'avait rien su là dessus. Après le dîner Lasi décida d'appeler sa famille tandis que Leila reçut un appel. Après son appel la dresseuse sortit du Centre Pokémon et partit en direction du sommet du bâtiment qui entourait Lavandia. L'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait qu'un homme en manteau noir et encapuchonné et Adrian. Ils étaient tout deux en train de discuter.

-Ah Leila te voilà.

-C'était quoi ce duel tout à l'heure ! S'insurgea Leila en chuchotant. Je croyais que tu devais rester discret.

-C'était un avertissement à nos ennemis, dit Adrian. Et puis je n'ai pas fait grand chose. C'est surtout toi et Lasi qui avez mené le combat. Sinon si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour te présenter Ectus.

L'homme en manteau fit un bref signe de salutation.

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais il est là pour s'assurer de votre sécurité, continua Adrian.

-Vous devriez faire attention à votre présence, avertit Leila. Simelya vous a déjà repéré.

-Simelya ? Demanda Ectus.

-Lasi m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Je te ferais un rapport sur elle et sur ce que tu as besoin de savoir plus tard.

-D'accord. J'attendrais ton rapport. Sur ce je retourne à mon poste.

-A plus.

Ectus s'en alla.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas bavard et qu'il est assez bizarre au premier abord mais il fait très bien son travail, rassura le président. Tu peux considérer qu'avec lui en soutien il ne peut rien vous arriver.

-J'aurais préféré qu'Ayels soit là, dit Leila.

-Est-ce que tu as pu voir des membres de l'Ordre ?

-Non.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

Adrian marqua un instant de silence puis il reprit.

-Tu commences à utiliser ton aura à ce que je vois, remarqua le président avec un sourire.

-Oui, Simelya m'aide. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit ce que je savais sur l'Ordre de Setralph.

Leila s'attendait à une remarque de la part d'Adrian mais il n'en fut rien.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé la mémoire elle pourra peut être nous en dire plus là dessus. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si Lasi te l'a dit mais il peut utiliser les pouvoirs de son Pendentif.

-Grâce à Time je suppose, souffla Leila qui n'était même pas surprise de cette nouvelle.

-Oui. Et heureusement pour nous, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Lasi ne soit pas sans défense. Mais bon passons. Si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est pour te parler d'un autre sujet.


	10. Chapitre 9 - L'arène de Lavandia

Lasi, Leila, Algasar et Simelya étaient face à l'arène de Lavandia. Il était aux alentours de dix heures et les deux jeunes dresseurs étaient prêt à en découdre face au champion de l'arène de Lavandia, un expert des pokémons de type électrique : Voltère.

D'après les informations qu'ils avaient obtenus, ils savaient que leur match contre le champion serait un match en triple à trois pokémons chacun. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce type de combat mais ils avaient pu en faire un la veille en coopération avec Adrian Dusya.

Ils entrèrent dans l'arène. Simelya et Algasar se mirent dans les gradins afin de pouvoir observer le premier match d'arène des deux dresseurs dans la région d'Hoenn. Lasi et Leila déterminèrent par un pile ou face lequel des deux dresseurs auraient l'honneur d'affronter le champion local et ce fut Lasi qui fut choisi par le hasard.

Voltère était un vieil homme plutôt dynamique et très jovial. Il arborait un large sourire et semblait prêt à en découdre avec chacun des duels qui lui étaient proposés.

Lasi se mit donc en place sur le terrain et Voltère fit de même. Le dresseur était impatient. C'était son premier match d'arène dans la région d'Hoenn.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Voltère à son adversaire.

-Oui.

-Alors c'est parti ! Posipi, Raichu et Elecsprint allez-y !

-Dynavolt, Lucario et Dialga c'est à vous de jouer !

Les six pokémons apparurent sur le terrain. L'arbitre attendit un instant pour s'assurer que les pokémons soient prêt à combattre. Puis il déclara que le match pouvait commencer.

-Lucario aurasphère !

-Raichu contre avec tonnerre !

La sphère bleu du pokémon combat partit à toute vitesse. La riposte de Raichu parvint à arrêter l'attaque de justesse. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Lasi. Dynavolt et Dialga avaient bougé pendant l'attaque et à présent l'équipe de Voltère étaient encerclés par les pokémons de Lasi.

-Dynavolt lance coup d'jus !

Dialga et Lucario étaient assez loin de l'attaque du pokémon pour ne pas prendre de dégâts. Cette fois-ci par contre ce fut Voltère qui se mit à sourire.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'une attaque électrique peut atteindre mes pokémons mon garçon ?

Les trois pokémons du Champion de Lavandia ne bougèrent pas et l'attaque les toucha sans leur causer de dommages.

Algasar qui était dans les tribunes ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et demanda plus d'informations à Leila.

-Paratonnerre est un talent que peuvent connaître certains pokémons. Il permet d'attirer l'électricité et d'augmenter sa puissance d'attaque en retour.

-Mais pourquoi Lasi a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda Algasar. Il vient de renforcer son adversaire.

-Lasi sait ce qu'il fait, rassura Leila. Il a une stratégie et il sait que ça va marcher.

Dynavolt continua pendant quelques instants encore son attaque puis Lasi lui demanda d'arrêter. A présent les pokémons de Voltère avaient du doubler voire tripler leur puissance d'attaque. Mais le jeune dresseur avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Elecsprint, attaque Lucario avec Eclair Fou. Posipi utilise Coup d'Main pour amplifier l'attaque d'Elecsprint. Et Raichu utilise Exploforce sur Dialga.

Posipi posa ses mains sur Elecsprint qui commençait à voir des éclairs l'entourer. Raichu quand à lui fit apparaître une sphère devant lui qu'il envoya vers Dialga. Elecsprint fonça d'un coup vers Lucario. Le pokémon électrique parvint à toucher sa cible, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut pendant un instant. A l'instant même où Elecsprint toucha Lucario, celui-ci se transforma en peluche et disparut. En même temps un jet de flammes partit de Dialga et frappa exploforce. Seulement les flammes ne parvinrent pas à arrêter totalement l'attaque et le pokémon dragon recula de deux mètres. Même si l'attaque était plutôt efficace sur Dialga, celui-ci ne montra pas de signe de faiblesse.

-Une attaque clonage n'est-ce pas ? Fit Voltère.

Elecsprint fut entouré d'une vive lumière rouge lui infligeant des dommages. L'attaque éclair fou était une attaque offensive assez puissante mais qui infligeait également des dégâts au lanceur.

-Exact, répondit le dresseur. J'ai attiré l'attention avec Dynavolt et pendant ce temps j'ai pu préparer le terrain.

Le dresseur venait de finir sa phrase que Lucario sortit du sol, le poing vers le ciel, et percuta Elecsprint de plein fouet. Le Pokémon fut gravement touché mais il parvint à se relever après l'attaque et se remit en place rapidement.

-Tes Pokémons sont coriaces, dit Lasi. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

-J'espère bien mon garçon, mais ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire ! Rétorqua le Champion.

Un éclair jaillit d'Elecsprint et visa Lucario. Dynavolt courut rapidement pour attirer l'attaque vers lui et il y parvint grâce à son talent Paratonnerre. Il fut ébloui pendant un instant. Dynavolt fut alors percuté et envoyé contre un mur de l'arène. Raichu avait profité de l'aveuglement de son adversaire pour attaquer avec giga impact.

Lasi s'approcha rapidement de son pokémon pour vérifier son état. Il avait du maintenir une attaque coup d'jus pendant un long moment et même si son talent l'avait protégé, l'attaque tonnerre l'avait affaibli un peu plus. L'arbitre regarda également l'état du pokémon et déclara qu'il était hors jeu. Lasi remercia son compagnon pour sa performance, le rappela dans sa pokéball et retourna à sa place. Il était à présent désavantagé par rapport à son adversaire. Mais pour le moment tout se passait à peu près comme il l'avait prévu. Toutefois il n'avait pas prévu de voir Dynavolt être mis hors combat.

-On peut reprendre Voltère !

-Bien.

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Lasi. Pendant un instant le champion fut décontenancé. Leila pouvait ressentir sa motivation.

Lucario profita de la perturbation de Voltère et se dirigea rapidement vers Raichu. Deux os apparurent dans les mains du pokémon combat qui les asséna sur son adversaire. Raichu fut expulsé et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Puis Lucario fit un saut vers Dialga et s'agrippa à son allié. Puis le sol se mit à trembler. Des morceaux de sol s'affaissèrent tandis que d'autres s'élevèrent. Dialga utilisait l'attaque séisme et Lucario était en sécurité sur le dos du dragon. Les pokémons de Voltère, eux furent touché par l'attaque et après quelques instants Raichu et Elecsprint tombèrent, hors combat. Il ne restait plus que Posipi. Le petit pokémon avait réussi à bien résister à l'attaque grâce à sa taille et sa rapidité. Lasi savait qu'il devait se méfiait de lui même si les Posipi n'étaient pas des pokémons très puissants. Le champion rappela ses pokémons, surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je ne te le cache pas, tu m'as un peu étonné mon garçon, fit Voltère.

-Ce n'est pas fini, avertit Lasi. Lucario et Dialga utilisez aurasphère !

Les deux pokémons firent apparaître la sphère d'aura et l'envoyèrent sur Posipi. Au dernier moment le Pokémon disparut en utilisant la capacité hâte le rendant encore plus rapide. Lasi se concentra et il put voir le pokémon se déplacer.

-Dialga, Lucario écartez vous !

Le Pokémon électrique se dirigeait vers eux en zigzaguant. Le dresseur ne savait pas si ses partenaires parvenaient à voir leur adversaire et il avait préféré les avertir de l'éventuel danger. Seulement Dialga était toutefois un peu lent et Posipi arriva en dessous de lui.

-Dialga essaye d'esquiver !

Mais il était trop tard. Une grande concentration d'électricité apparut autour de Posipi et fatal-foudre s'abattit sur lui. Même si il résistait aux attaques électriques grâce à son type, l'attaque était très puissante, d'autant plus si elle était portait à proximité.

-Lucario maintenant !

Le pokémon combat poussa un cri et le sol autour de lui se fendit un peu. Il mit ses mains en arrière, en apposition et une sphère d'aura apparut. Cette dernière était bleue comme à son habitude mais elle semblait plus foncé comme si la concentration d'aura était plus grande. Au bout de quelques instants le pokémon lança l'attaque qui à mi-chemin se sépara en plusieurs sphères plus petites et frappèrent la zone où se trouvaient Posipi et Dialga. Des explosions retentirent et la poussière s'éleva. Lorsque la vue du terrain fut retrouvé, Posipi était K.O et Dialga ne semblait pas avoir pris de dégâts de l'attaque. Un bouclier cessa de l'entourer. Le pokémon légendaire avait pu dresser abri lorsque Posipi avait arrêté son attaque après la première explosion d'aurasphères.

-Bravo, fit Voltère après avoir rappelé son pokémon. Tu es très fort mon garçon. Je ne peux que te souhaiter de faire autant à chacun de tes matchs !

Le champion finit sa phrase par un rire puis se fut au tour de Leila. Lasi souhaita bonne chance à son amie et rejoignit les tribunes.

-J'espère que tu sauras rendre ce combat électrique comme ton camarade, dit Voltère.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas, promit la jeune dresseuse.

Le champion dévoila ses pokémons pour ce second match : il aurait Negapi, Electrode et Magnézone. De son côté Leila combattrait avec Absol, Libegon et Roussil.

-Vous pouvez commencer, déclara l'arbitre.

La dresseuse fit la première action en demandant à sa Absol d'utiliser l'attaque lance-flamme sur le Magnézone. Cependant Négapi s'interposa à temps et utilisa la capacité abri pour protéger son compagnon des flammes.

-Electrode réplique avec coup d'jus !

Le pokémon semblable à une pokéball à l'envers se mit à envoyer des éclairs dans tout les sens. Tous les pokémons du terrain furent touchés mais seules Absol et Roussil semblèrent être affecté par l'attaque. Libegon était immunisé aux attaques de type électrique grâce à son type sol tandis que les pokémons de Voltère étaient de type électrique et subissaient alors peu de dégâts d'une attaque du même type.

-Libegon utilise tourbi-sable sur Electrode !

Le pokémon dragon fit un mouvement avec ses ailes et une tornade de sable apparut devant lui. Le cyclone de sable arriva rapidement devant Electrode mais Négapi arriva une nouvelle fois et parvint à contrer l'attaque avec abri.

-Magnézone utilise verrouillage sur Absol !

En entendant l'ordre du dresseur, Leila sut qu'elle devait faire à présent attention à la prochaine attaque du pokémon électrique. Verrouillage était une capacité permettant à un pokémon de ne pas rater sa prochaine attaque sur une cible.

-Roussil et Absol utilisez lance-flamme sur Magnézone !

Les deux pokémons firent jaillir des flammes et Négapi tenta une nouvelle fois d'utiliser abri. Seulement la barrière magique permettant d'annuler la quasi-totalité des attaques n'apparut pas. Les flammes touchèrent le pokémon électrique et Magnézone. Toutefois les flammes disparurent rapidement. Négapi semblait très affaibli tandis que Magnézone ne présentait que quelques traces des flammes.

-Magnézone élécanon !

Le pokémon acier fit apparaître une sphère de foudre qu'il propulsa à une vitesse surprenante sur Absol qui fut touché. La pokémon roula sur quelques mètres. Elle n'était pas hors combat mais était affaibli. Alors qu'elle se relevait, des éclairs parcoururent son pelage.

-Utiliser verrouillage puis élécanon, murmura Lasi.

-Tu disais ? Demanda Algasar.

-La stratégie de Voltère a été plutôt bonne sur les deux dernières capacités de Magnézone, expliqua Lasi. Il a utilisé verrouillage pour être sûr de ne pas rater sa prochaine attaque et a utilisé l'une des capacités électriques les plus puissantes : élécanon. Cette capacité peut paralyser un pokémon si celui-ci n'est pas mis K.O. Du coup Absol, en plus d'être affaibli, aura plus de mal à se défendre et à attaquer.

Leila n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

-Roussil lance-flamme ! Et toi Libegon utilise draco-queue sur Electrode.

Les flammes du pokémon feu furent de nouveau stopper par la capacité abri du Négapi tandis que l'Electrode roula sur quelques mètres après avoir reçu l'attaque de Libegon. Cependant Voltère demanda à Electrode de continuer de rouler en utilisant roulade. Le pokémon put alors contre-attaquer Libegon et le toucha. Electrode tenta plusieurs fois son attaque et parvint à le toucher deux fois de plus.

-Electrode finit le avec explosion !

Alors que le quatrième impact devait avoir lieu le pokémon électrique parvint à exploser et toucha violemment le pokémon dragon. Lorsque la fumée de l'explosion disparut, Electrode et Libegon étaient tout deux K.O. Le champion d'arène et la dresseuse rappelèrent leur pokémon.

-Absol et Roussil utilisez lance-flamme de nouveau !

Les deux pokémons libérèrent un jet de flamme en direction de Magnézone et Négapi parvint à utiliser abri de nouveau. Voltère demande à nouveau à son pokémon acier d'utiliser verrouillage mais cette fois-ci en prenant Roussil pour cible. Leila demanda à nouveau à ses pokémons d'utiliser lance-flamme mais Absol ne put le faire à cause de sa paralysie. Negapi parvint de nouveau à utiliser abri. Ainsi Magnézone put utiliser de nouveau élécanon qui allait toucher sa cible.

-Roussil utilise éclat de feu !

Une aura apparut autour de Roussil tandis qu'élécanon disparaissait petit à petit. L'attaque disparut totalement au moment où elle aurait dû toucher le pokémon feu. Voltère fut surpris de cette capacité qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Félicitations, tu es parvenu à trouver une contre à ma stratégie, mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Prévint le champion. Magnézone coup d'jus !

Des éclairs apparurent de Magnézone et touchèrent les autres pokémons. Absol tomba et fut mis hors combat. Leila rappela sa pokémon.

-Ça commence à être compliqué pour Leila, remarqua Simelya.

-Elle va s'en sortir, indiqua Lasi.

Malgré ces dires, le jeune homme semblait incertain de l'issue de ce combat. Il tapait nerveusement du pied. A la vue de cela Simelya et Algasar ne purent s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

-Roussil utilise choc psy sur Negapi ! Demanda Leila.

La capacité psychique fit mouche et toucha Negapi en le mettant hors combat. Voltère rappela son deuxième pokémon.

-Il est temps de finir le combat, prévint la dresseuse.

-J'attends de voir ça ! Magnézone élécanon !

-Roussil esquive puis utilise lance-flamme !

La pokémon feu parvint à esquiver de justesse l'attaque et envoya un jet de flamme qui toucha Magnézone. Contrairement à la dernière attaque que le pokémon acier avait encaissé, celle-ci laissa plus de traces. Roussil réexecuta une attaque lance-flamme après avoir encaissé une nouvelle attaque coup d'jus. Le Magnézone tomba, K.O.

-Les pokémons du Champion Voltère sont tous hors combat, Leila remporte le combat, déclara l'arbitre.

-Super ! Fit Leila.

La dresseuse alla retrouver sa pokémon encore debout en la félicitant. Lasi descendit rapidement les gradins pour féliciter son amie.

-Bravo ma petite, tu as fait un très bon combat, félicita Voltère en s'approchant des deux dresseurs. Puisque vous êtes parvenus à gagner tout les deux votre combat, voici votre récompense : le badge Dynamo.

-Merci ! Firent Lasi et Leila d'une même voix.

Le champion donna à chacun des dresseurs un badge circulaire jaune. Leila et Lasi rangèrent le badge dans leur étui qui contenait tout leurs badges qu'ils avaient gagnés jusque là, à savoir les badges des arènes de Kanto et de Johto.

Il avait été convenu que le groupe partirait de Lavandia le lendemain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Lasi, Leila ainsi que leurs pokémons étaient un peu fatigués de leur combat dans l'arène de Voltère.

-Y a pas à dire, les combats d'arènes c'est génial ! Dit Lasi, le soir même durant le dîner.

-On a pu voir ça, indiqua Simelya. Vous étiez tout les deux à fond dans ces combats.

-La prochaine arène se trouve dans quelle ville ? Demanda Algasar.

-A Vermilava, indiqua Leila. C'est une ville qui est réputé pour ces sources chaudes.

-Il faudra qu'on y fasse un tour alors ! Se réjouit Lasi.

-Oui ! Approuva l'adolescente.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Une fois leur repas terminé, le groupe décida de partir se coucher afin d'être mieux reposé pour leur départ.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Le Sanctuaire du Désert

Cela faisait deux jours que le groupe avait quitté Lavandia. Ils avaient fait la moitié de la route nécessaire pour arriver à Vermilava, la ville aux sources chaudes. Avant que la nuit tombe, le groupe avait décidé d'établir un campement près d'un bosquet. Ils avaient allumé un feu et prirent un repas assez complet. Après cela Lasi examina son œuf qu'il avait obtenu chez le Maître des Pièges. L'oeuf ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis qu'il avait mais le dresseur savait que le pokémon qui était à l'intérieur mettrait du temps à en sortir. Puis il partit s'entraîner à utiliser l'aura seul avant de se coucher. Leila décida d'aller s'entraîner elle aussi seule mais sans en parler à son ami. L'adolescente demanda à Simelya si elle voulait bien l'aider et l'esprit accepta. Après une heure d'entraînement, Leila décida d'arrêter car le dresseur allait bientôt revenir et elle décida d'aller se coucher. Lasi revint quelques minutes après, souhaita une bonne nuit à Simelya qui était encore debout et se coucha. La femme lui souhaita également une bonne nuit et continua d'observer les étoiles.

Depuis son réveil de son très long sommeil, Simelya essayait de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs, et pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient éparpillés à différents endroits de Hoenn. Ses souvenirs avaient-ils quelque chose de spéciales ? Elles ne savaient pas quoi y penser. Mais une chose était sûre pour elle, lorsqu'elle récupérerait ses souvenirs, quelque chose d'impensable se produirait dans ce monde. Elle espérait toutefois qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelque chose de mauvais. Pendant sa réflexion, la jeune femme ressentit alors une énergie familière provenant du Nord-Est du campement. D'après ses estimations, cette énergie se trouvait dans le désert qui commençait non loin de là et qui séparait la route 111, la route qu'ils avaient parcouru toute la journée, en deux. Simelya était certaine que cette énergie indiquait la position de l'un des fragments de ces souvenirs. Elle décida d'en parler le lendemain au groupe.

Le lendemain durant le petit déjeuner du groupe, Simelya parla de ce qu'elle avait sentit la veille. Après une rapide concertation, le groupe prit la décision d'aller voir cela. Lasi avait promis d'aider Simelya à retrouver ses souvenirs et il ne faisait aucune promesse en l'air. C'est ainsi que le groupe se dirigea en direction du désert. Ils passèrent devant la route 113 qui leur aurait permis d'atteindre Vermilava et continuèrent vers le Nord en entrant dans le désert.

Le désert de la route 111 était réputé pour balayer l'endroit d'un vent impitoyable et contenir également de nombreux pokémons de type sol dont certains qui s'amusaient à surprendre les voyageurs en apparaissant sous leurs pieds. Habituellement ceux qui souhaitaient le traverser devait avancer tout en faisant attention là où il marchait pour éviter de marcher sur un pokémon tout en se protégeant les yeux du sable qui volait. Cependant ce jour là, le vent était calme. Trop calme. D'après les dires d'habitués des lieux, c'était la première fois que le vent ne soufflait pas. Cela permis toutefois au groupe de voyager sans être embêté par les conditions météorologiques de l'endroit. Cependant même si le vent n'était pas présent, les pokémons et la chaleur de l'été, eux étaient encore là. Les membres du groupe durent s'équiper en conséquence. Ils passèrent donc par une boutique qui se situait non loin de l'entrée du désert afin d'acheter assez d'eau et des casquettes et des chapeaux afin de mieux se protéger du soleil. Une fois le groupe prêt ils se mirent en route.

C'est après une heure de marche dans le désert que le groupe s'arrêta. Ils avaient marché pendant une dizaine de minutes vers l'Est avant de partir vers le Sud. Devant eux se dressait un immense rocher. Celui se trouvait au milieu du désert et Simelya et Lasi pouvaient sentir que l'un des fragments de Simelya était très proche. L'esprit s'approcha du rocher.

-Faisons le tour du rocher, indiqua Simelya. C'est tout proche. Il doit y avoir une entrée cachée.

Le groupe se mit au travail. Après quelques minutes Lasi remarqua d'étranges inscriptions à un endroit. Ces inscriptions étaient inscrites dans le langage des pokémons Légendaires, un langage que seuls les pokémons Légendaires et ceux qui étaient liés à eux, pouvaient comprendre.

-Les défendeurs résistaient aux multiples assauts des deux autres factions, lut le jeune dresseur. Sur tout les fronts, humains et pokémons étaient unis.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Leila.

-Ce texte est en lien avec les autres sites qui contiennent mes souvenirs, indiqua Simelya. « Le ciel se déchirait dans un mélange d'éclairs et d'affrontements. Les Mers se déchaînaient sur la Terre et les Volcans sur les flots. Mais la Tour restait debout. » C'est ce qui était écrit sur le premier site.

-Donc on sait que ça parle d'une guerre très violente entre trois armées, comprit Algasar.

Simelya acquiesça tout en s'approchant de l'inscription. Elle posa sa main sur les inscriptions qui s'illuminèrent pendant quelques instants puis une voie apparut à la place du texte.

-Allons-y, fit Simelya.

La femme s'avança, suivie des deux dresseurs et d'Algasar. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants dans un tunnel allant sous terre. Des torches s'allumèrent petit à petit sur leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle. De gigantesques piliers étaient érigés sur les côtés de la salle et une statue de roche représentant un pokémon fait de roches se trouvait au milieu.

-Regirock, murmura Lasi.

-Oui, affirma Leila. Par contre je ne parviens pas à savoir si il s'agit d'un pokémon ou d'une statue.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un pokémon ? Demanda Algasar.

-Ça pourrait l'être, dit Simelya.

Lasi sortit sa Pokéwalk et il décida d'utiliser la fonctionnalité Pokédex de l'appareil. Celui-ci permettrait de savoir si il s'agissait d'un véritable pokémon. Il lança un scan et après quelques instants l'appareil émit un son.

-C'est bien un Regirock, dit Lasi. Mais il est endormi.

-Bien, évitons de le réveiller alors, dit Simelya. On ne sait pas la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en se réveillant.

La femme fantôme s'approcha du fond de la salle et trouva un relief. Elle appela les membres du groupe à s'approcher. Le relief semblait représenter une scène. Au milieu se trouvait une tour dont certains murs s'étaient effondrés. En bas de la tour, une armée s'apprêtait à se battre contre deux armées provenant l'une du côté gauche du relief, et l'autre du côté droit. Au dessus de la tour, un Arceus avait été dessiné.

-Tss, et après Arceus dit ne rien savoir, maugréa Simelya.

Lasi et Leila ne surent quoi dire. Ils savaient tout deux qu'Arceus cachait des choses pour leur sécurité. Ce fut Algasar qui brisa le silence.

-Si Arceus a décidé de ne rien dire, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison. Mais quelle qu'elle soit il ne nous a pas interdit de partir à la recherche de tes souvenirs. Il nous a même encouragé. Il doit y a voir une chose que l'on doit trouver durant ce périple, une chose qui intéresse Arceus.

Simelya fixa Algasar pendant de longues secondes.

-Tu as sûrement raison, fit-elle. Bon récupérons mes souvenirs et allons nous en. Leila tu voudrais essayer ?

-D'ouvrir l'accès à tes souvenirs ? Demanda la jeune dresseuse.

-Oui, je pense que tu en es capable vu que tu possèdes toi aussi un Pendentif de Pouvoirs, répondit la femme.

-Je vais essayer, indiqua Leila.

L'esprit indiqua la marche à suivre pour délivrer les souvenirs enfermés. Pour cela Leila devait mettre ses mains sur le relief puis prononçait un mot : « Inaris ». Lasi avait du faire quelque chose de similaire lorsqu'il avait libéré les souvenirs avant d'arriver à Hoenn. Leila se mit en place puis elle prononça le mot. Le relief brilla d'une lumière rouge qui s'estompa après quelques instants. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière eux. Regirock venait de se réveiller.

-Attention ! Prévint Algasar.

Au même moment le pokémon envoya vers eux une pierre. Dialga sortit de sa pokéball sans prévenir et utilisa une attaque luminocanon pour détruire le rocher. La pierre se brisa en plusieurs petits morceaux qui tombèrent sur le sol. Latias sortit également de sa pokéball et utilisa une attaque dracochoc sur Regirock. Le pokémon fut touché et fut reculé de quelques mètres.

-Minazar, sors de ta Pokéball !

Le lézard électrique d'Algasar apparut à son tour dans la salle. Même si ce pokémon était de type électrique, il pourrait au moins essayer de protéger le groupe face à certaines attaques. Le Regirock tenta de nouveau une attaque jet de pierres.

-Minazar, contre avec coup d'jus !

Des éclairs jaillirent du lézard en se dirigeant vers la roche qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Dialga lance luminocanon !

-Latias dracochoc de nouveau !

Les deux attaques des dragons touchèrent le pokémon légendaire qui tenta de résister à l'attaque. Au contact des attaques et du pokémon, une fumée noire emplit la salle.

-Faites attention à vous, prévint Simelya. Regirock pourrait lancer une attaque à l'aveuglette.

-D'accord, firent Leila et Lasi d'une même voix.

Dans la salle on ne pouvait qu'entendre les sons provenant de Regirock à présent mais les répercussions sur les murs empêchait de déterminer où il était.

- _Dialga ?_ Demanda Lasi mentalement. _Je vais essayer quelque chose avec l'aura._

- _D'accord mais fais attention à toi,_ répondit le pokémon.

Lasi ne voyait plus rien autour de lui à cause de la fumée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de faire appel au pouvoir de l'aura. Il sentit l'énergie lui parvenir et il tenta de guider l'énergie vers sa vue. Après quelques instants il ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait à présent voir à travers la fumée des formes là où il y avait des traces d'aura. Il trouva l'endroit où Regirock se trouvait à présent. Il était à quelques mètres de Leila et il s'apprêtait à attaquer la dresseuse.

-Leila attention ! Avertit Lasi.

L'adolescent se précipita vers la dresseuse. Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva en un instant à côté d'elle et il l'entraîna au sol. Il put sentir le coup que Regirock avait réalisé, leur passait juste au dessus.

-Dialga ! Il est là ! Cria Lasi.

Au même moment Lasi libéra toute l'aura qu'il avait accumulé pour sa vision. Dialga détecta cela et il utilisa une attaque hurle-temps. Le golem de roche fut propulsé par l'attaque. La fumée se mit à disparaître petit à petit permettant de voir que Regirock était au sol, immobile. Les points de lumière de son corps étaient éteint. Il était inconscient.

-Ça va ? Demanda Lasi en se relevant.

Leila n'avait rien heureusement.

-Euh oui, merci.

Lasi aida son amie à se relever.

-Pourquoi il s'est réveillé d'un coup ? Demanda Algasar.

-Je suis en train de vérifier ça, indiqua Simelya.

Elle avait ses mains sur le relief et semblait l'examinait. Dialga et Latias s'approchèrent des deux dresseurs.

-Heureusement pour nous ce Regirock n'était pas très puissant, commença Dialga. Euh Lasi tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le dresseur sentit un goût désagréable dans sa bouche et il remarqua qu'un mince filet de sang venait de couler de ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mordu la joue quand il c'était déplacé vers Leila. La jeune fille s'empressa de sortir un mouchoir de son sac afin de le donner au dresseur qui enleva le sang qui avait coulé comme il pouvait.

-La prochaine fois évite d'utiliser un pouvoir du Pendentif sans avoir essayé de le maîtriser, conseilla Dialga.

-Attends c'est ça qui m'a permis de me déplacer aussi rapidement ? S'étonna Lasi.

-Oui tu as utilisé un peu de mon pouvoir sur le temps pour te téléporter.

-Pourtant je n'ai pas essayé de l'utiliser, indiqua le dresseur.

-Dans le feu de l'action tu l'as peut être activé sans t'en rendre compte, supposa Latias.

-Ok j'ai trouvé ! Informa Simelya. Regirock c'est réveillé à cause d'un système de défense. Il semblerait que Leila tu ne puisses pas accéder aux souvenirs. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu n'y as pas accès.

-C'est bizarre, fit Lasi.

-Oui. Du coup Lasi ça va être à toi. Dépêchons nous avant que Regirock ne se réveille.

Lasi mit ses mains sur le relief et prononça le mot « Inaris ». Une lumière bleue apparut sur le relief et le décor changea autour de Lasi.

Il était sur un terrain d'entraînement. Le sol était fait de sable et le terrain était délimité par des barrière en bois. Par delà les barrières on pouvait apercevoir une forêt. Le dresseur se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une zone de combat. La zone ressemblait beaucoup à celle des combats de dresseurs mais Lasi comprit rapidement qu'il n'en s'agissait pas d'un. Il remarqua qu'il incarnait une adolescente, sûrement Simelya à une autre époque. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme du même âge. Il avait des cheveux longs noirs ainsi que des yeux verts. Il était un peu plus grand que Simelya mais était plutôt mince. Autour de la zone de combat, il y avait également d'autres personnes qui étaient présentes, tous ayant entre dix et trente ans. Tous portaient un pendentif. Un homme, qui était l'un des plus âgés, se mit au milieu de la zone de combat et après quelques instants il déclara que le combat pouvait commencer.

Simelya fonça avec une surprenante vitesse vers le garçon qui se tenait de l'autre côté du terrain. Le garçon tendit une main vers Simelya et envoya un rayon jaune. L'adolescente arrêta sa course et fit un bond sur le côté pour esquiver le rayon. Puis elle reprit sa course. Le garçon ne s'avoua pas battu et il décida de changer de stratégie. Il posa une main sur le sol et des particules jaunes commencèrent à s'élever du sol. Simelya continua d'avancer. Plus que cinq mètres et elle parviendrait à atteindre son adversaire. Les particules s'intensifièrent et un flash lumineux apparut. Un bruit d'une personne qui tombait se fit entendre et la vision changea.

A présent il faisait nuit. Cette vision avait lieu quelques années plus tard car Simelya ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à une jeune adolescente. Son physique était quasiment identique à celui qu'elle avait sous sa forme d'esprit. Elle se trouvait au dessus d'une colline, sur une plaine. À ses côtés se trouvait le garçon de la précédente vision qui avait lui aussi vieilli de quelques années. Ils regardaient deux rassemblements de lumière au loin, l'un se trouvant au Nord-Est et l'autre au Nord-Ouest. Derrière eux, il y avait également un rassemblement de lumière, moins important, et encore plus loin, on pouvait trouver la mer ainsi qu'une gigantesque tour.

-Tu penses qu'il nous reste combien de temps avant la bataille ? Demanda l'homme.

-J'en ai aucune idée Kaliv, peut être une nuit ou deux. Ça dépend de comment ils vont avancer. Mais il faut à tout prix que l'on résiste sinon ils parviendront à la Tour du Jugement, répondit Simelya.

-Si seulement ils pouvaient d'abord s'affronter avant de venir nous attaquer. Ils ont beau s'être déclarer la guerre entre eux bien avant de se décider à s'en prendre à nous, ils ont décidé de nous éliminer en premier.

-Tu sais combien ils ont perdu depuis qu'ils nous ont déclaré la guerre ?

Kaliv réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-D'après nos derniers espions ils auraient perdu chacun à peine 10 % de leur armée depuis le début de la guerre, répondit Kaliv. Alors que nous nous sommes presque à 60 %.

-Ils étaient déjà beaucoup plus nombreux que nous dès le début de cette guerre. On aurait dû fuir de ces terres et partir pour un autre monde.

-Arceus avait évoqué cette possibilité il y a longtemps, mais finalement ça n'a pas été possible. Arceus a besoin de la Tour du Jugement et il ne peut pas la déplacer.

Simelya soupira. La situation semblait compliquée. Le silence gagna la discussion et la vision changea.

La pluie et la foudre étaient au rendez-vous à présent et Simelya était sur un dragon noir. Lasi n'avait jamais vu un tel pokémon. L'humaine et la créature poursuivait un Artikodin. Le pokémon légendaire de glace ne semblait pas dans son état habituel. Ses plumes n'étaient pas bleu mais orange avec des nuances de jaune par endroit.

Simelya poursuivit le pokémon légendaire qui se retourna pour lancer une attaque laser glace. La jeune femme tendit une main vers l'attaque de glace et des flammes se libérèrent de sa paume pour contrer l'attaque. La vision commença à se brouiller. Lasi put voir difficilement un autre dragon passait à côté de Simelya, un dragon jaune. Une personne parla mais Lasi ne put comprendre ce qu'elle disait, ni de qui elle provenait. La vision s'estompa totalement et Lasi retrouva le décor de la salle du souvenir.

Simelya était accroupi par terre, les mains sur la tête, et semblait faire face à une grande douleur. Algasar était à ses côtés et semblait être prêt à intervenir si l'état de la femme spectre empirait.

-Ça va Lasi ? Demanda Leila.

-Hein euh oui, répondit Lasi.

Le dresseur tremblait légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour être comme ça ? Demanda Leila.

-Mais je vais bien, ce n'est pas moi qui réagit comme ça, répondit Lasi.

-C'est Simelya, indiqua Algasar. Si tu as pu voir certains de ses souvenirs je suis sûr que tu es également capable de ressentir ses émotions actuellement et ton corps réagit comme il peut face à ça.

Après une minute, Simelya sembla reprendre des forces. Elle se leva, prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers les membres du groupe.

-Sortons d'ici, je vais tout vous raconter sur le chemin, dit-elle.

Une certaine motivation avait grandi en elle et Lasi en connaissait la cause. Il avait pu voir les souvenirs que Simelya avait récupéré et ces derniers indiquaient bien que quelque chose de grave c'était passé durant son ancienne vie.

Le groupe remonta à la surface et Simelya expliqua ce qu'elle avait pu voir avec Lasi. Une fois son récit terminé, le dresseur en profita pour poser une question sur l'apparence de l'Artikodin.

-Il était dans un autre état c'est bien ça ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, il s'agissait d'un Artikodin Primal, répondit Simelya. Il s'agit d'une forme que les pokémons légendaires peuvent adopter pour gagner beaucoup plus de pouvoirs. Cependant en faisant cela ils perdent la raison petit à petit.

Ce terme n'était pas inconnu aux deux adolescents mais ils ne se souvenaient plus où ils avaient entendu parler de ça.

Ils décidèrent de quitter le désert et de prendre le chemin allant vers Vermilava tout en continuant de discuter de ces souvenirs. Cependant ils ne disposaient pas de la totalité des informations nécessaires et ils ne pouvait donc pas comprendre tout ce qui avait été vu.

-Vous pensez qu'on pourrait parler de ça à Arceus ? Proposa Leila.

Simelya devint pensive pendant quelques instants.

-Ça ne coûte rien de lui en parler, dit Lasi. D'autant plus qu'on a pas besoin de demander une audience. Avec nos pendentifs on devrait être capable de lui parler par télépathie.

-Enfin seulement toi Lasi, dit Leila. Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'utiliser les pouvoirs de mon pendentif à Hoenn.

Simelya garda le silence pendant quelques instants puis finalement :

-D'accord, je te laisse lui parler, accepta l'esprit. Parle lui également du relief qu'on a vu.

-Ok ! Je fais ça de suite.

Lasi se concentra, tout en continuant sa marche, et tenta d'établir un lien télépathique avec Arceus.

 _-Arceus, je peux te parler ?_ Demanda le dresseur.

Il dut attendre quelques secondes pour avoir une réponse du Dieu pokémon.

- _Bien sûr, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?_

Lasi lui résuma les différents événements qu'il avait pu voir dans les souvenirs de Simelya. Il parla également du relief qu'ils avaient trouvés. Arceus écouta l'histoire du dresseur sans l'interrompre.

 _-Voilà, tu sais tout à présent_ , finit Lasi.

- _D'accord. C'est un début mais effectivement c'est très important. Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant de votre avancée à chaque fois que Simelya récupérera des souvenirs._

 _-Ok nous ferons ça. Du coup ça ne vous rappelle toujours rien ?_ Tenta Lasi.

- _Non ça ne me dit rien. Je suis sûr que j'ai du vivre ça et j'ai sûrement dû y participer mais malheureusement je ne me souviens de rien. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté pour tenter de trouver un quelconque indice sur ces événements._

 _-D'accord. Merci._

Lasi mit un terme à la discussion télépathique et résuma la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Arceus. Simelya fut satisfaite de la réponse du Dieu pokémon, qui semblait vouloir enfin agir, et décida de retourner dans son réceptacle afin de retrouver des forces. Algasar et les deux dresseurs continuèrent d'avancer dans le désert.

Le groupe retrouva le Sud de la Route 111 et emprunta la Route 112. En début de soirée, ils purent apercevoir au loin la ville de Vermilava et ils y arrivèrent aux alentours de 21h. Arrivé dans la ville, Simelya se manifesta et indiqua qu'elle sentait la présence de nouveaux souvenirs au Nord de la ville, là où se trouvait le Mont Chimnée. Le groupe décida que le mont serait leur prochaine destination, une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré le badge d'arène de la ville.

Après un bon repas dans la cafétéria du centre pokémon, Lasi et Leila partirent se coucher, fatigués de la longue journée de marche qu'ils avaient fait, afin d'être en bonne forme pour leur combat d'arène du lendemain.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Les sources de Vermilava

Vermilava était une ville bâtie au pied du Mont Chimnée, un volcan toujours actif mais qui ne menaçait pas la population locale. La ville bénéficiait ainsi d'un sol et de canaux souterrains très chaud ce qui avait permis la construction de sources chaudes. En dehors du sommet du Mont Chimnée qui était ouvert au public et de l'arène de la ville, les sources chaudes étaient l'une des spécialités de la ville.

La veille, en arrivant en ville, Lasi, Leila, Algasar et Simelya avaient décidé de leur programme à Vermilava. Le lendemain matin, en fin de matinée, ils iraient tout d'abord à l'arène pour que les deux dresseurs affrontent la championne locale : Adriane. Il s'agissait d'une experte des pokémons de type feu. Les deux adolescents avaient récupéré des informations au centre pokémon en interrogeant des dresseurs qui l'avaient déjà affronté. Elle possédait plusieurs pokémons feu comme Camerupt, Braségali ou Volcaropod et elle ne faisait que des combats solo avec un seul pokémon. Il fallait donc assurer le combat dès le début sans quoi remporter le badge serait plus compliqué. Lasi et Leila avaient déjà décidé du pokémon qu'ils utiliseraient durant le combat.

Une fois leur combat terminé, ils avaient prévu de retourner au centre pokémon pour déjeuner. Ensuite ils visiteraient un peu la ville avant de profiter des sources chaudes de la ville. Puis le lendemain ils partiraient pour le Mont Chimnée en utilisant le téléphérique qui se trouvait à quelques minutes en bus de la ville puisque Simelya sentait la présence de souvenirs au sommet.

L'arène de la ville se trouvait à l'extrémité Ouest de la ville. Sur le chemin menant à l'arène les voyageurs avaient pu apercevoir quelques dresseurs qui venaient de terminer un combat face à la championne. Il semblait que la championne de Vermilava recevait souvent des défis et devait avoir un succès fou pour que tant de dresseurs souhaitent l'affronter. De plus puisque c'était l'été, plusieurs familles venaient visiter la région et s'arrêtaient pendant quelques jours dans la ville. Affronter la championne permettait également aux dresseurs en passage dans la ville de tester leurs capacités.

Arrivé à l'arène, ils purent voir un autre groupe de dresseurs sortir de l'arène. Heureusement pour Lasi et Leila, ils n'y avaient plus aucun dresseur présent dans l'arène qui souhaitait affronter la championne. Cependant il y avait une vingtaine de personnes dans les gradins qui attendaient le prochain match. Il n'était pas rare de voir des spectateurs qui attendaient de voir tout les combats d'arènes de la journée. Certains étaient là pour se distraire, d'autres pour analyser les combats et trouver de nouvelles stratégies.

-Bienvenue à l'arène de Vermilava, accueillit une voix de femme.

La voix provenait d'une jeune femme, plutôt grande. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges en pétard et des yeux de la même couleur. Elle portait un long jean bleu et un t-shirt noir sur lequel avait été dessiné une flamme, représentant le type de pokémon qu'elle affectionnait le plus.

-Je suis Adriane, championne de Vermilava et spécialiste des pokémons feu, se présenta-t-elle. Je reconnais parmi vous deux participants de la ligue suprême.

En entendant cela, Lasi et Leila s'avancèrent tout deux vers la zone de combat tandis qu'Algasar et Simelya partaient s'asseoir dans les gradins.

-Lasi, dresseur du Bourg-Palette à Kanto et Leila, dresseuse de Yumana à Riverte, c'est bien ça ? Demanda la championne.

Yumana était une des plus grandes villes de la région de Riverte et Leila avait vécu toute sa vie là-bas.

-Exact, confirma Leila.

-Bien ! Alors qui d'entre vous d'eux veut m'affronter en premier ? Demanda la championne. Je vous attends !

Leila et Lasi se regardèrent et après quelques instants de silence Lasi partit rejoindre le côté du terrain.

-Les filles d'abord pas vrai ? Fit Lasi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour une fois le dresseur avait décidé d'observer le combat de son amie depuis le terrain et non pas depuis les tribunes. Il ne s'attendait pas à un match court mais il sentait que le combat qui allait suivre allait être très intéressant et il voulait donc se tenir aux premières loges.

Leila se mit en place dans sa zone et l'arbitre énuméra les règles du combat. Puis il déclara que le combat pouvait commencer. Ce fut à Leila de dévoiler son pokémon la première. Elle envoya une pokéball qui libéra Latias. Le public fut surpris de voir un pokémon aussi rare. Adriane quand à elle semblait ravi de voir ça et envoya son pokémon sur le terrain. Un Braségali sortit de la pokéball. Le choix de la championne fut très étonnant. Contre un Latias, Braségali était pourtant très désavantagé. Tous se demandaient ce que la championne avait derrière la tête.

-Je te laisse porter la première attaque, laissa la dresseuse du Braségali.

-Ok ! Latias commence avec ball'brume !

La pokémon dragon généra une sphère brumeuse qu'elle fit décoller ensuite vers sa cible.

-Braségali va sous terre !

Le pokémon feu utilisa la capacité tunnel pour se réfugier sous terre et ainsi esquiver l'attaque. Mais ce n'était pas tout. En faisant cela, Latias ne pouvait savoir où se trouvait Braségali.

-Latias prend de l'altitude, demanda la dresseuse de Riverte.

Latias suivit l'ordre et se trouva en instant à un mètre du plafond. En faisant cela, la pokémon devrait être normalement à l'écart des attaques du Braségali. Sans qu'Adriane ne dise quoi que ce soit Braségali remonta à la surface en creusant un autre trou et repartit dans le sol par un autre. Petit à petit, le pokémon creusa des galeries sous le sol. Leila et Latias attendirent patiemment qu'une ouverture se dévoile.

 _-C'est pas bon signe_ , pensa Lasi.

A chaque fois que Braségali creusait un trou, ses chances de gagner augmentait. Il ne faisait pas ça par hasard et tous le savaient. Seulement Leila n'avait pas lancé de contre attaque pour l'instant et cela risquait de lui coûter la victoire.

-Braségali passe à l'attaque !

A peine la championne eut finit de donner son ordre que des gigantesques flammes s'échappèrent de chacun des trous du terrain. Les flammes s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond, jusqu'à toucher le dragon. Latias cogna le plafond et les flammes l'empêchèrent de bouger. Elle était coincé par le plafond au-dessus d'elle et les flammes en dessous.

-Latias, utilise psyko sur les flammes pour t'enfuir ! Demanda Leila.

Les yeux de Latias devinrent bleu le temps de quelques secondes tandis que les flammes qui s'approchaient d'elles se dissipèrent. Elle en profita pour s'échapper des flammes qui la menaçaient. Après cela elle jugea utile de retrouver des forces et elle décida d'utiliser soin. Une aura blanche l'entoura pendant un instant, tandis qu'elle esquivait les flammes qui s'échappaient des différents trous.

-Bien maintenant utilise tourniquet, indiqua Leila.

Tourniquet était une capacité de type eau permettant de répandre de l'eau partout autour du lanceur. En faisant cela les capacités de type feu était affaibli. Une sphère d'eau apparut au dessus de Latias et des filets d'eau en jaillir en se répandant sur le terrain. Petit à petit les flammes se firent de plus en plus faible.

-Reste dans le sol Braségali et prépare toi à contre-attaquer ! Prévint la championne Adriane.

Les flammes disparurent et Latias eut enfin un moment de répit puisqu'elle n'avait plus à esquiver les attaques.

-Ok maintenant, Latias utilise séisme maintenant ! Demanda la jeune dresseuse.

Latias se rapprocha très rapidement du sol.

-Braségali dépêche toi de sortir de là ! Demanda Adriane.

Séisme étant une capacité de type sol, elle était très efficace contre un pokémon de type feu comme Braségali. De plus vu que le pokémon était sous le sol, il aurait bien plus de difficulté à esquiver l'attaque. Latias toucha le sol et celui-ci se mit à trembler violemment sur le terrain. Braségali n'était pas encore sorti alors que le terrain se disloquait. Après quelques secondes de tremblements, Latias s'envola alors que Braségali sortait de l'un des tunnels qui n'avait pas été condamné. Le pokémon feu avait l'air plus affaibli et c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Leila.

-Utilise psyko à présent Latias ! Demanda la dresseuse.

-Contre avec griffe ombre, ordonna Adriane.

Les yeux de Latias devinrent bleu de nouveau tandis qu'autour de Braségali, une lueur bleue commençait à apparaître tandis qu'autour de ses poings une aura violette malsaine apparaissait. Braségali tenta de toucher son adversaire avec l'attaque mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cible, il sentit une force invisible l'envoyer contre le plafond avant de le relâcher.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, Braségali lance rafale feu ! Demanda la championne de Vermilava.

Rafale feu était une puissante capacité feu. Cette dernière provoquait une explosion surpuissante. Tellement puissante que le lanceur ne pouvait plus attaquer pendant quelques temps.

En entendant l'ordre de la championne, Lasi sut que Leila gagnerait le combat si Leila et Latias parvenait à trouver un moyen d'esquiver l'attaque. Cependant Braségali était au plus haut et même si Latias tentait de s'envoler elle serait toucher par l'attaque.

-Latias protège toi en utilisant plénitude !

Plénitude était une capacité non offensive qui permettait d'augmenter la puissance et la résistance aux attaques spéciales. Ainsi Leila avait choisi de faire face à rafale feu en réduisant les dégâts que subirait Latias tout en augmentant la puissance de ces prochaines attaques.

Braségali après avoir été relâché par la force invisible de psyko parvint à rester quelques instants au plus haut de la salle et tira un rayon qui toucha le sol. Au même moment une aura bleue entoura Latias. Le contact entre le rayon et le sol provoqua une explosion qui couvrit le terrain d'une épaisse fumée noire. Les spectateurs purent voir Braségali tomber sur le terrain sans savoir ce qu'il advenait de lui.

-Latias utilise ball'brume !

La fumée n'était toujours pas retombée que Leila prononça cet ordre. On put entendre que le pokémon légendaire avait envoyé quelque chose qui toucha Braségali. Après cela il y eut un long silence. Leila et Adriane ne lancèrent aucun ordre et attendirent que la fumée se soit dissipé.

Il fallut une dizaine de secondes pour connaître l'issue du combat. Le terrain était en très mauvais état : au milieu se trouvait un large trou qui avait été creusé par l'explosion tandis que le reste du terrain était disloqué. D'un côté Latias était très affaibli tandis que de l'autre Braségali était par terre, hors combat.

-La victoire revient à Leila et Latias, annonça l'arbitre.

Leila alla féliciter Latias pour le combat qu'elle venait de réaliser. Latias en profita pour lancer un soin afin de récupérer un peu d'énergie puis elle rentra dans sa pokéball pour se reposer un peu plus.

-Félicitations Leila, congratula la championne. Ce combat était magnifique ! J'espère que Lasi sera capable d'en faire autant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est un bon dresseur, assura la dresseuse en s'écartant du terrain.

Le terrain était impraticable pour le prochain match. Il fut donc changé grâce à un ascenseur qui se chargeait de changer les terrains qui étaient en mauvais état afin de les amener à un endroit où ils seraient remis en bon état.

-Lasi c'est à toi, annonça Adriane.

Lasi prit place sur le terrain et Leila se mit à l'endroit d'où le dresseur avait regardé son match. Le dresseur prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer qu'il était prêt à commencer le combat. Il lança une pokéball et Lucario en sortit. Son choix était assez risqué puisque Lucario était, en plus du type combat, du type acier ce qui le rendait plus faible face aux attaques de type feu. Adriane envoya un Démolosse, un pokémon de type feu et ténèbres. En appelant ce pokémon, Adriane prenait également des risques puisque le type ténèbres était faible face au type combat. L'arbitre annonça le début du combat.

-Lucario aurasphère !

En quelques instants Lucario fit apparaître une sphère bleue entre ses paumes et l'envoya sur Démolosse qui n'eut le temps d'esquiver. Le pokémon feu roula sur quelques mètres avant de se remettre debout. Tous dans la salle furent surpris de l'attaque du pokémon. Lucario avait réussi en seulement quelques instants à lancer une attaque rapide qui avait fait mouche. Toutefois seuls certains connaissaient l'un des principaux effets d'Aurasphère : l'attaque une fois lancé ne pouvait rater sa cible. Cependant même si l'attaque était très efficace sur un pokémon comme Démolosse, le pokémon adverse ne semblait pas avoir pris tant de dégâts que ça.

-Bien tenté mais il en faudra plus pour mettre mon Démolosse K.O, prévint la championne.

-Heureusement ! Rétorqua Lasi.

-Lance-Flamme !

Le malosse cracha un jet de flammes puissant en direction de Lucario. Lucario esquiva au dernier moment l'attaque et renvoya une aurasphère. Cependant Démolosse ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de contrer l'attaque avec son attaque de flammes.

-C'est le moment Lucario : canon aura !

Le pokémon mit ses mains devant lui, les paumes vers son adverse et une sphère d'aura commença à se former. Contrairement à aurasphère la préparation de l'orbe prenait plus de temps et il avait une couleur plus sombre dû à la concentration d'aura qui était plus grande. Cependant pendant le temps de préparation, Lucario devenait vulnérable aux attaques de ses adversaires. Même si Démolosse était en train de contrer la précédente aurasphère, si jamais Adriane s'apercevait que cette attaque prenait du temps elle n'hésiterait pas à attaquer.

L'aura de Lucario s'amassa autour de l'orbe. Lasi resta attentif à la réaction d'Adriane qui avait remarqué ce que faisait le pokémon de son adversaire. Toutefois elle ne donna aucune indication à son pokémon.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?_ Se demanda Lasi.

Après plusieurs secondes Démolosse arrêta son attaque lance-flammes. Il était parvenu à contrer aurasphère. Lucario n'avait pas encore totalement terminé. Adriane ne donna toujours pas d'ordre à son pokémon.

-Fais attention Lucario, indiqua Lasi.

Le dresseur s'attendait à une attaque surprise de la championne. Elle restait calme mais avait décidé de ne pas agir. Un flash lumineux apparut autour de l'orbe indiquant qu'il était prêt.

-Vas-y Lucario !

-Démolosse protège toi avec abri.

Le pokémon libéra l'orbe qui partit d'un coup vers Démolosse. Le bouclier du pokémon feu se dressa juste à temps pour le protéger. La sphère d'aura ne se brisa pas et continua d'essayer de percer le bouclier qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa cible.

-Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu donnes cet ordre au dernier moment, avoua Lasi.

-Je voulais voir ce que cette capacité pouvait donner, dit Adriane. Et puis si j'avais donné cet ordre avant tu aurais changé de stratégies.

-Tu crois ?

Au même moment le bouclier du Démolosse se brisa et la sphère toucha le pokémon. Une explosion retentit. La capacité canon aura était tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait briser le bouclier généré par abri. Toutefois en utilisant la capacité détection, il était possible d'éviter la sphère d'aura.

Démolosse avait dû prendre quelques dégâts supplémentaires non négligeable. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa les spectateurs purent voir un Démolosse très affaibli. Adriane n'avait pas prévu que canon aura puisse détruire abri et sa défaite semblait assez proche à présent.

-Lucario forte-paume !

Le pokémon combat se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le put vers son adversaire.

-Feu d'enfer Démolosse !

Le chien de feu cracha un jet de flammes puissant en direction de Lucario qui ne put esquiver l'attaque. Toutefois il continua son avancée et parvint à toucher son adversaire en l'envoyant rouler plus loin. Dès que forte-paume eut touché le pokémon, les flammes autour de Lucario se dissipèrent. Démolosse était hors combat.

-Lasi et Lucario remportent le match !

Le dresseur et son pokémon avait remporté le combat en seulement trois attaques mais Lucario était essoufflé. Sa capacité canon aura lui avait demandé beaucoup de forces.

La championne rappela son pokémon.

-Félicitations Lasi. Je ne m'attendais pas à une défaite aussi rapide. Mais bon tu as été plus fort que ce que je pensais.

Lasi se rapprocha de Lucario suivi de Leila.

-Vous avez été tout les deux victorieux aujourd'hui et je suis honorée de vous donner le badge chaleur. Bon courage pour la suite de votre aventure !

Les deux jeunes dresseurs remercièrent la championne avant de partir vers la sortie de l'arène où les attendaient Simelya et Algasar.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Lasi.

Le groupe marchait dans la ville. Après avoir déjeuné au centre pokémon, les voyageurs avaient décidé de faire un tour en ville pour se rendre aux sources chaudes. Sur le chemin Leila avait décidé de regarder quelques informations sur les sources chaudes de la ville.

-Oui regarde c'est écrit là, répondit la dresseuse. Il paraît que les œufs pokémons qui baignent dans l'eau des sources éclosent plus vite et que les pokémons qui en sortent sont plus puissants.

-Mon œuf va pouvoir en profiter !

Les sources chaudes de Vermilava étaient composés de plusieurs étangs accessible à tous, humains comme pokémons. Une fois à l'accueil des sources le groupe put déposer leurs affaires et se changer. On leur indiqua l'endroit où ils seraient.

La chaleur et l'humidité des sources chaudes leur fit du bien. Lasi avait fait sortir son Lucario et son Dynavolt, Algasar son Minazar et Leila sa Absol, sa Roussil ainsi que son Libegon. Latias et Dialga avait choisi de ne pas sortir pour éviter de prendre trop de place. Lasi avait pris soin de prendre à l'accueil une bouée pour son œuf. Le dresseur était pressé de savoir quel pokémon il renfermait.

Même si Simelya n'était qu'un esprit il semblait qu'elle parvenait à profiter des sources chaudes elle aussi.

-La prochaine arène où l'on va c'est celle de Cimetronelle ? Demanda Simelya.

-Oui c'est ça, répondit Lasi. Normalement la championne est une experte du type vol.

-Y a des chances pour que l'arène soit disposée pour permettre d'exploiter le potentiel de ses pokémons au maximum, indiqua Leila.

-Oui, d'autant plus que c'est bien plus simple à faire pour des pokémons pouvant voler que pour des pokémons comme ceux qu'Adriane avait, fit Algasar.

-Il va falloir s'entraîner à attaquer des cibles en mouvements dans les airs, pensa Lasi. La dernière fois que j'ai dû affronter un dresseur spécialisé dans ce domaine c'était à Johto, à l'arène de Mauville. J'avais dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour battre le champion.

-C'est vrai que quand j'y étais allée il avait une équipe assez robuste, surtout pour moi qui avait commencé les matchs d'arène depuis peu de temps, approuva Leila.

-Tu étais quand même parvenu à battre Sandra, la championne des pokémons dragon, releva Lasi.

Le groupe enchaîna la discussion sur les champions d'arènes de Johto et de Kanto et des combats que les deux adolescents avaient menés contre eux. Même si Algasar et Simelya n'avaient pas été présents dans les tribunes lors des combats ils participèrent volontiers à la conversation en demandant des détails sur leurs combats.

Trois heures passèrent quand le groupe décida de partir des sources chaudes. Ils devaient se préparer à leur voyage vers le Mont Chimnée. En allant dans une agence de tourisme ils vérifièrent qu'ils pouvaient se rendre au sommet grâce à un téléphérique. Pour se rendre à l'endroit où ils pourraient prendre le téléphérique, ils pouvaient soit y aller à pied, soit en prenant une des navettes qui passaient toutes les vingt minutes. En y allant à pied ils en auraient pour une heure alors qu'en navette ils y seraient en une dizaine de minutes. Ils décidèrent que le lendemain ils prendraient une navette pour y aller.

-Lasi, c'est quoi cette lumière dans ton sac ? Signala Algasar, sur le chemin pour retourner au centre pokémon.

-Hein, comment ça ? Fit Lasi en regardant son sac.

Une lumière blanche entourait le sac. Lasi s'empressa de le poser et de fouiller à l'intérieur afin de trouver ce qui provoquait ce phénomène. Il trouva le conteneur de l'œuf. Son œuf brillait. Il retira l'œuf du conteneur et l'éclat lumineux brilla plus fort jusqu'à aveugler les personnes alentours. Lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir les yeux, un être blanc humanoïde faisant un peu moins d'un demi-mètre, les yeux cachés par des cheveux verts et ayant deux cornes rouges plates sortant du front et de l'arrière du crâne. De l'œuf de Lasi était sorti un Tarsal.

-Un Tarsal, génial ! Fit Leila en se baissant au niveau du pokémon.

Le pokémon regarda Lasi quelques instants avant de regarder Leila. Puis il se tourna vers Lasi et tendit les bras. Le dresseur le prit dans ses bras.

-Je n'avais jamais vu de Tarsal, fit Algasar.

-C'est un pokémon assez rare, surtout à l'état d'œuf, fit remarquer Simelya.

-Ça va ? Demanda Lasi au pokémon.

Tarsal répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis il tendit ses bras vers Leila qui le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

-J'espère que tu es prêt à vivre une grande aventure, fit Lasi.

Le pokémon s'enthousiasma et la réponse sembla convenir au dresseur. Après quelques instants Tarsal demanda de nouveau à ce que Lasi le porte.

-Et moi ? Demanda Algasar. Tu veux pas que je te porte ?

Le pokémon sembla ignorer sa demande ce qui fit rire le groupe.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça lui passera dans quelques jours normalement, dit Simelya.

Ils rentrèrent au centre pokémon et décidèrent de célébrer la venue du Tarsal dans l'équipe.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Des souvenirs douloureux

Au sommet du Mont Chimnée, la température rendait l'endroit extrêmement chaud. Cependant l'été étant présent, ceux qui venaient sur les lieux s'adaptaient rapidement à la chaleur provoquée par la lave présente dans le cratère du Mont.

Lasi, Leila, Algasar et Simelya étaient parti sur un chemin, peu pratiqué par les touristes, afin de trouver le lieu où d'autres souvenirs de Simelya se trouveraient. Le chemin semblait au départ assez risqué puisqu'il était assez étroit mais après une minute, l'avancement se faisait facilement et le chemin était bien plus large.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à une impasse. Le chemin s'arrêtait face à une façade au pied de laquelle plusieurs rochers immenses semblaient être tombés depuis longtemps.

-C'est derrière ces rochers que se trouvent tes souvenirs ? Demanda de confirmer Algasar.

-Oui, il y a une structure derrière ces rochers, confirma l'esprit.

-Je m'en occupe, indiqua Lasi en faisant sortir son Lucario. Utilise Aurasphère.

Le pokémon aussitôt sorti envoya un orbe bleu en direction des rochers. La sphère creusa un chemin à travers la roche et après quelques mètres la sphère disparut en faisant apparaître un passage. L'ouverture menait à une sorte de temple, assez semblable à celui où Lasi avait pu accéder aux premiers souvenirs de Simelya. Tout en s'avançant le groupe prit soin de vérifier qu'aucun piège n'avait été posé ici et qu'ils ne pourraient se faire attaquer par aucun pokémon. Heureusement pour eux, l'endroit semblait calme et ils purent chercher l'inscription qui permettrait à Lasi d'accéder aux souvenirs de Simelya sans se soucier d'un potentiel danger.

-J'ai trouvé ! Fit Algasar après quelques minutes de recherche.

Il montra une stèle qui avait été enfoncé dans l'un des murs du temple. La stèle semblait en bon état et les détenteurs des Pendentifs de Pouvoirs purent lire ce qu'il y était écrit.

-Des lueurs et des traits aux couleurs du crépuscule étaient présentes sur certains pokémons, lit Leila.

-C'est le signe des pokémons qui ont choisi d'adopter leur forme Primal, expliqua Simelya. En faisant cela ils obtiennent beaucoup de pouvoirs mais ils deviennent hors de contrôle.

Tous se rappelaient des explications que la femme avait donné quelques jours auparavant. Lasi posa sa main sur la stèle et prononça le mot « Inaris » lui permettant de libérer les souvenirs de Simelya qui étaient enfermés dans le lieu. Il sentit l'environnement changer autour de lui et put voir la première vision de ces souvenirs.

Il incarnait toujours Simelya et était face à un adolescent qu'il avait pu voir dans une des précédentes visions. Simelya devait être du même âge que l'adolescent. Les deux humains sont également entre deux dragons, l'un de couleur noire aux côtés de Simelya et l'autre de couleur dorée derrière le garçon.

-Je suis Kaliv, se présenta-t-il. Et voici Azelky, le pokémon auquel je suis lié.

Le garçon montra un pendentif qu'il portait autour de son cou. Il ressemblait à une griffe et avait le même éclat que le dragon aux côtés du garçon. Simelya saisit son pendentif autour du cou et le montra au garçon. Les deux pendentifs étaient quasiment identique. La seule différence était que celui de Kaliv était jaune dorée tandis que celui de la jeune fille était noire.

-Tu t'appelles ? Demanda le garçon.

-Simelya, et voici le pokémon qui m'a octroyé ses pouvoirs, Inaris.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Simelya ! Fit Kaliv, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Lasi ne put entendre la réponse de Simelya. L'environnement changea rapidement et il se retrouva dans un lieu familier. Il se trouvait dans une tour très grande et comportant plusieurs dizaines d'étages. A l'étage où il se trouvait, à la place de Simelya, il y avait également de nombreux autres humains. La tour en question était la Tour du Jugement, une tour qu'Arceus utilisait notamment pour des réunions. Toutefois dans ce souvenir la tour était dans un meilleur état que les fois où Lasi avait pu aller dans la Tour du Jugement et il y avait beaucoup plus de mondes. Arceus comme à son habitude se trouvait au centre de la tour qui était le seul endroit à ne pas disposer de plafond. La présence d'Arceus dans les souvenirs de Simelya fit confirmer à Lasi qu'Arceus avait bien rencontré la jeune femme dans un passé lointain. Le dresseur remarqua également que la scène devait se passer plusieurs années après le précédent souvenir puisque Simelya était plus grande et elle devait avoir plus de la vingtaine.

Une discussion avait déjà commencé.

-Je comprends pourquoi l'Armée du Cauchemar nous déclare la guerre mais l'Ordre n'a aucun intérêt à nous faire la guerre également, déclara un Electhor. Nous ne mettons pas en péril l'ordre du monde.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'Armée du Cauchemar et l'Ordre aient signé une alliance afin de nous éliminer, ajouta un Cobaltium. Par contre ils ont dû mettre un sacré paquet d'argent pour que l'Ordre accepte ce traité si il existe.

-Nous devrions rapidement savoir pourquoi l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique nous déclare la guerre, dit une femme. Shaymin ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Au même moment un pokémon apparut près d'Arceus qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. Le pokémon en question était un Shaymin sous sa forme céleste. Toutefois le pokémon avait une corne en moins et avait une parti du visage en sang. Un homme s'approcha rapidement de Shaymin et appliqua ses paumes, en libérant une aura blanche, à l'endroit où la corne du pokémon avait disparu. Le sang disparut mais la corne brisé, elle ne repoussa pas.

-Mon espionnage s'est un peu mal passé, indiqua Shaymin. Mais ça va j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à prendre un portail juste à temps.

-Tu as pu récupérer les informations ? Demanda Arceus.

-Oui. Déjà les deux armées n'ont conclu aucun accord directement. Cependant l'Ordre aurait envoyé une missive à l'Armée du Cauchemar pour leur indiquer qu'ils allaient nous déclarer la guerre. Dans cette missive ils n'indiquaient pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Et l'objectif de l'Ordre dans cette déclaration de guerre ? Questionna le Dieu pokémon.

-Officiellement nous représenterions une menace pour la paix du monde. Enfin c'est ce qui est dit dans les missives qu'ils ont envoyé à travers le monde. En poussant un peu plus mon espionnage j'ai pu entendre une discussion entre des hauts placés. Seuls quelques membres haut placé sont au courant que leur réel objectif est de s'emparer des Archives du Temps.

Le lieu changea d'un coup. Il se trouvait en bas de la Tour du Jugement, sur un champ de bataille. On aurait pu croire que l'apocalypse était proche. Les cadavres d'humains et de pokémons gisaient sur le sol. La terre était parsemé de fissures, d'impacts et du sang coulaient abondamment à certains endroits. La mer qui était derrière la tour était très mouvementée, et un volcan était entré en éruption non loin du champ de bataille. Le ciel était parsemé d'éclairs oranges mais heureusement pour les combattants la pluie n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Simelya fonça à travers le champ de bataille pour se diriger vers deux hommes. Les deux hommes dégainèrent une épée chacun et tentèrent de faire un coup vers la jeune femme qui esquiva habilement les lames avant de les assommer en leur faisant un cou sur la nuque.

-Attention ! Ils s'en prennent à la tour ! Avertit une voix lointaine.

Des pokémons aux traits crépusculaires se préparaient à lancer une offensive. Certains étaient dans les airs, d'autres sur la terre et certains étaient même parvenu à arriver sur la mer derrière la tour.

-Occupez-vous de ceux qui sont à terre ! Ordonna Simelya par télépathie. Arceus je te laisse t'occuper de ceux qui sont dans l'eau. Je m'occupe de ceux qui sont dans les airs.

Inaris, le dragon noir, passa à côté de Simelya en volant et la jeune combattante monta rapidement sur son dos. Le dragon prit de l'altitude et après quelques instants Simelya décida de sauter du dragon. Deux ailes noires apparurent dans son dos lui permettant de planer. Elle se dirigea vers le premier pokémon, un Drattak. Le pokémon chargeait une attaque et ne vit pas l'humaine quand elle arriva sur son dos et qu'elle lui asséna une attaque Ball'Ombre. Simelya sauta du pokémon au même moment alors que ce dernier chutait lourdement. L'humaine se dirigea vers un autre adversaire.

-Merde ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Fit une voix masculine. On va pas pouvoir arrêter tout ceux qui essayent de faire tomber la tour.

Au même moment, plusieurs rayons de lumières décollèrent du sommet de la tour pour se diriger vers la mer.

-Simelya ! Avertit une voix grave.

L'humaine eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la voix qu'elle sentit quelque chose se rapprochait extrêmement rapidement d'elle. Elle dressa rapidement un bouclier d'énergie mais elle fut touché par un rayon qui explosa au contact du bouclier et l'expulsa dans les airs. Le regard vers le sol, la jeune femme put alors voir plusieurs lumières se diriger vers un certain point de la tour. Elle mit ses mains en arrière et lança un jet de flammes pour se propulser vers les lumières. Toutefois elle n'avait pas assez de vitesse. Elle vit les lumières passer à quelques mètres d'elle et elles touchèrent la tour en provoquant une grande explosion. La tour trembla quelques instants mais ne pencha pas. Elle restait debout malgré les quelques morceaux qui tombaient.

La vision changea encore mais le lieu resta le même. Toutefois Simelya était un peu plus fatiguée et était couverte de plus de traces de sang que dans la vision précédente, mais la plupart ne provenait pas d'elle. Il c'était passé deux heures environ depuis la dernière vision.

-Sérieusement on est en train de se faire massacrer ! S'énerva la voix d'une femme par télépathie. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Au même moment la terre trembla d'un coup. Ceux qui combattaient s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. La terre trembla de nouveau et un grondement se fit entendre derrière les armées adverses. La terre se souleva, emportant des pokémons et des humains, et libéra une créature rouge de la terre. Un Groudon était sorti des entrailles de la terre.

La vision s'arrêta net et Lasi fut de retour dans la salle du temple. Il tomba sur ses genoux et se mit les mains sur son torse. La vision qu'il avait vu était bien plus terrifiante que la précédente. Simelya semblait également dans un pire état que lors des précédents souvenirs.

-Lasi ! S'inquiéta Leila. Ça va ?

Le garçon chercha à retrouver son souffle. L'esprit quand à elle s'était mis les mains sur la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Leila à Simelya.

-Les souvenirs qu'ils ont du voir ont dû être choquant, expliqua Algasar. Mais de là à ce que Lasi soit autant touché.

-Excuse moi, Lasi, fit Simelya d'une faible voix. Si j'avais su que ça t'infligerait également ça, j'aurais refusé dès le début de te demander de m'aider.

Leila resta près du dresseur pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant quoi faire. Finalement Lasi parvint à se calmer. Il inspira profondément puis expira avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas agréable, mais ça reste acceptable, surtout par rapport à ce que tu as dû subir toi, raisonna Lasi.

L'adolescent essaya de se relever et Leila l'aida.

-En tout cas ces souvenirs s'avèrent très intéressant car on est maintenant sûr que tu as rencontré Arceus dans ton ancienne vie, dit Lasi. Je vais lui en parler.

 _-Arceus ?_ Retentit la voix de Lasi dans la tête de Leila et Simelya.

Lasi utilisait sa télépathie pour créer une sorte de conversation de groupe entre lui, Leila, Arceus et Simelya. Algasar n'ayant jamais reçu les pouvoirs d'un pendentif le dresseur ne pouvait l'ajouter à l'appel télépathique. Arceus répondit à l'appel du dresseur quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Nous avons accéder à de nouveaux souvenirs,_ indiqua Lasi. _Ils concernaient une guerre entre l'Armée du Cauchemar, l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique et une autre armée avec des détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs et des pokémons. Cette armée était dirigée par un Arceus._

 _-L'Armée du Cauchemar et l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique ?_ Répéta la voix du Dieu pokémon. _Ces noms m'évoquent un souvenir mais ça reste flou._

 _-L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique souhaitait s'emparer des Archives du Temps,_ ajouta Simelya.

Arceus marqua un silence.

 _-Faites très attention à vous alors,_ indiqua Arceus. _Si il a été mention des Archives du Temps dans tes souvenirs Simelya alors je crains que de nombreuses épreuves vous attendent._

 _-Les Archives du Temps sont censés être situés dans un lieu inconnu de tous non ?_ Fit Lasi. _Je l'ai appris par les lettres que m'avait laissé Time._

 _-Oui mais il y a longtemps nous étions quelques uns à connaître son emplacement mais nous l'avons tous oubliés_ , répondit Arceus. _Est-ce que vous pourriez me raconter en détails ce que vous avez vu dans ces souvenirs ?_

Lasi commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vu, mais il le fit également à haute voix afin qu'Algasar puisse prendre également connaissance de ces informations.

- _Ils manquent encore certains_ _éléments qui pourraient être importants,_ fit remarquer Arceus. _Mais il y a des informations dans ton récit qui vont me permettre d'avancer dans mes recherches._

- _D'ailleurs tu as pu trouver des informations sur les souvenirs de Simelya ?_ Demanda Leila.

- _Pas encore, à vrai dire je me suis retrouvé sur une autre affaire importante et j'ai eu peu de temps à accorder à cette recherche mais je devrais pouvoir trouver d'autres éléments si c'est lié aux Archives du Temps. Je vais essayer de retrouver ceux qui connaissaient son emplacement si jamais ils auraient des informations sur toi Simelya._

 _-D'accord, je te remercie,_ remercia Simelya.

- _Ne me remercie pas Simelya, si tu faisais parti de cette armée dont j'étais le meneur, alors c'est ma responsabilité que de t'aider à retrouver la mémoire,_ dit Arceus. _Tu sais où se trouve le prochain souvenir ?_

 _-J'en sens deux à l'Est,_ répondit la femme. _Le premier est le plus proche et il résonne comme ceux que nous avons déjà trouvés. Le signal du deuxième est extrêmement fort._

 _-Nous allons nous diriger à Cimetronelle donc nous pourrons commencer à chercher une fois là-bas,_ indiqua Lasi.

- _D'accord, de mon côté je fais comme je vous ai dit,_ fit Arceus. _Faites attention à vous._

Le Dieu pokémon coupa la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Algasar. On part dès maintenant vers Lavandia où on retourne à Vermilava pour se reposer ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas je préférerais que l'on retourne à Vermilava, répondit Lasi. Ces visions m'ont bien fatigué et je pense qu'avoir une nuit de sommeil dans un lit sera bien mieux.

-Allons à Vermilava alors ! Décida Simelya.

Simelya et Algasar prirent les devants pendant que Leila s'assura que Lasi pouvait marcher sans aide.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va, répondit le dresseur.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, Leila ne lâcha pas son ami des yeux. Parfois il lui semblait qu'il allait s'écrouler mais à chaque fois il se ressaisissait rapidement et semblait ne pas le remarquer directement. L'adolescente essaya d'activer les pouvoirs de son pendentif pour donner un peu d'énergie à Lasi mais elle n'y arriva pas.

Ils arrivèrent au Centre pokémon vers dix-huit heures. Lasi décida d'aller se reposer directement. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bus entre Vermilava et le téléphérique, le dresseur s'était assoupi plusieurs fois pendant quelques instants avant de se réveiller.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Lasi s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit et il s'endormit en un instant.

Algasar et Leila avaient terminé de manger et la dresseuse avait décidé d'aller se coucher également mais l'homme ainsi que Simelya savaient qu'elle s'inquiétait de la fatigue de Lasi. L'homme et l'esprit retournèrent dans la chambre qu'Algasar avait fois à l'intérieur il s'assit sur son lit et chercha à se souvenir de quelque chose. L'esprit le remarqua.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Simelya.

-L'Armée du Cauchemar et l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'eux, dit Algasar. Ça devait provenir des documents que j'étudiais à la bibliothèque.

-C'est vrai que tu es l'un des membres du comité d'histoire de ton île, se rappela Simelya.

-Oui et avant de partir je crois que nous étudions des textes qui parlaient de ces deux armées, continua Algasar.

-Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de les étudier plus en détails car on a retrouvé mon réceptacle et tu as été choisi car seul toi pouvait me voir, se souvient Simelya.

-Il faudra que j'en parle à Lasi et Leila, ça pourra leur être utile, dit Algasar.

-Oui toute information sur le passé est bonne à prendre, affirma l'esprit. Les souvenirs que j'ai pu récupéré jusque là me font penser que le plus dur est à venir. Pour moi, mais aussi pour Lasi.

-Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu parviendras à surmonter ces épreuves, mais Lasi en sera-t-il capable ? Demanda Algasar.

-Mon intuition me dit qu'il est le seul à en être capable justement, dit Simelya.

Algasar regarda la femme pendant quelques instants puis il décida de lui faire confiance. Jusque là, son jugement avait toujours été le bon.

 _Il était à bout de souffle, au sommet d'une gigantesque tour en pleine mer. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au sommet, un portail s'était ouvert. Il ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il entendit une voix étouffé qui lui parlait. Il se tourna vers la personne en question qui était à côté de lui. Seulement il ne put distinguer de qui il s'agissait à cause d'un flou autour de la personne. Son corps avança tout seul vers le portail et le décor devint obscur. Il appela mais personne ne répondit. Il erra dans ce lieu sans aucun bruit, sans aucune présence hormis la sienne. La solitude le gagna peu à peu._

 _Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il n'en savait rien. Il marchait dans le seul but de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Seulement cet espoir avait disparu depuis longtemps. Son corps bougeait sans qu'il ne le demande._

 _Une lumière apparut devant lui. Une voix provenait de cette lumière. Il courut vers la lumière et tenta de la saisir._

L'obscurité et le silence de la nuit étaient présents. Lasi venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre du centre pokémon. Il avait fait un rêve étrange mais ne se souvenait de rien concernant ce rêve. Il vit également quelqu'un qui dormait, la tête sur le lit du dresseur, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit : Leila. La dresseuse avait dû veiller à ce qu'il se repose bien. Il remarqua également qu'une faible lueur rose s'échappait des mains de la dresseuse ainsi que de son pendentif. Ne devait-elle pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Lasi ne comprit pas la raison mais si il se sentait mieux à présent cela devait être grâce à son amie.

Il décida de se lever et de mettre la jeune fille dans l'autre lit de la chambre en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il prit ensuite son carnet de notes et écrivit ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir directement il décida d'aller jeter un œil dans la sphère de Time pour voir si de nouvelles informations s'y trouvaient.

Une fois dans la salle consacrée à la région d'Hoenn, il trouva seulement une note qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué.

 _Récupérer les souvenirs de Simelya sera parfois douloureux, je préfère te le dire maintenant. Mais les souvenirs de Simelya sont nécessaires pour que tu puisses comprendre la mission que tu recevras à la fin de ton aventure à Hoenn._

 _Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas quelque chose à te proposer pour apaiser cette douleur. Mais bon cette fatigue que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure aura au moins permis au pendentif de Leila de se réactiver. A Hoenn son pendentif pourra s'activer à de rares moments. Fait bien attention à elle, d'accord ?_

Le dresseur resta quelques minutes dans la pièce, à relire cette note. Puis il décida d'aller dans le petit terrain d'entraînement de la maison pour s'entraîner à utiliser ses pouvoirs.


	14. Chapitre 13 - La puissance incontrôlable

Le groupe de voyageurs était arrivé à Lavandia la veille. Ils avaient convenu de rester la journée à Lavandia avant de partir, un jour plus tard, vers l'Est. Depuis qu'ils étaient parti de Vermilava, Leila qui avait appris de Lasi que son pendentif de pouvoirs pouvait s'activer à certains moments, avait décidé de s'entraîner à utiliser son pendentif. Toutefois pour l'instant elle n'y était toujours pas arrivée mais elle ne perdait pas espoir d'y parvenir à un moment. Lasi se sentait reconnaissant envers Leila depuis ce qui lui était arrivé à leur retour de Vermilava et il faisait tout pour que la jeune fille se sente bien. Cette dernière, ainsi qu'Algasar et Simelya, l'avaient remarqué mais personne n'avait fait de remarque là-dessus.

Afin de préparer la suite du voyage, Lasi et Leila étaient partis faire quelques courses qui leur seraient utile. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la journée dans le quartier commercial de la ville. Ce quartier était celui qui accueillait le plus de personnes chaque jour et ce jour là il y avait bien plus de personnes qu'habituellement. Lasi avait donc décidé de ne pas faire sortir Tarsal, même si il aurait voulu passer un peu de temps avec son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

-Tu penses qu'on aura pas besoin de plus d'eau ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je sais pas trop, répondit l'adolescente. La région autour de Cimetronelle est une région où il pleut beaucoup, même en été, donc je pense qu'il ne fera pas aussi chaud que lors de notre voyage vers Vermilava. Mais dans le doute on peut en prendre un peu plus.

-Ok !

Le dresseur ajouta trois autres bouteilles d'eau dans son panier. Les deux dresseurs passèrent dans tout les rayons du magasin afin de voir si quelque chose pouvait les intéresser. Leila s'arrêta à un moment pour prendre du miel provenant de sa région natale. C'était Time, qui trois ans auparavant leur avait fait découvrir ce miel et depuis les deux dresseurs faisaient en sorte d'en avoir toujours avec eux.

Ils arrivèrent au caisse et payèrent leurs produits.

-On a tout ce qu'il faut pour le voyage, dit Leila, une fois sorti du magasin. Tu veux qu'on se pose dans un café avant de rentrer ?

-Allons-y !

Les deux dresseurs cherchèrent le café le plus proche. Ils avaient fait quelques pas lorsque Lasi s'arrêta. Il avait senti quelqu'un qui les fixait.

-Leila ? Appela Lasi.

La jeune fille l'avait vu s'arrêter.

-Tu l'as aussi senti ? Fit-elle. Dépêchons-nous.

Elle saisit immédiatement le bras de Lasi et l'entraîna dans la foule. Lasi chercha qui était celui qui faisait monter ce sentiment d'inquiétude en lui. Mais il ne trouva personne.

Ils arrivèrent à un café et entrèrent à l'intérieur. On les conduisit à une table en terrasse et les dresseurs commandèrent deux thés glacés et furent servi quelques minutes après. Ils discutèrent de cette sensation qu'ils avaient ressenti quelques minutes auparavant. Leila se demanda, une fois de plus, si elle ne devait pas parler à Lasi de l'organisation qui semblait être à sa poursuite mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se dit qu'elle lui en parlerait si la situation devenait critique à un moment.

Ils finirent leur thé glacé puis repartirent au centre pokémon. La foule était encore plus dense qu'avant. Vers la moitié du chemin, Lasi sentit quelqu'un le bousculer.

-Excusez-moi, fit la voix d'un homme.

Lasi se tourna vers lui pour s'excuser à son tour. Toutefois lorsqu'il le vit, le sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt revint. L'homme tenait un petit appareil avec un bouton et il appuya dessus. Un cri strident surgit. Tout ceux qui étaient présents mirent leur main sur leurs oreilles. C'est alors que plusieurs pokémons sortirent de leurs Pokéballs. Tous étaient de types électriques. C'est ainsi que le Dynavolt de Lasi se retrouva dehors. Toutefois contrairement aux autres pokémons, Dynavolt était entouré d'éclairs bleus. Puis d'un coup, un éclair s'chappa du pokémon de Lasi et partit vers le plafond. Les personnes présentes se mirent à crier et à s'enfuir.

-Dynavolt arrête ça, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon se tourna vers lui. Il semblait souffrir des éclairs qui s'échappaient de lui. Lasi eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour esquiver un nouvel éclair. Le dresseur du Dynavolt comprit qu'il n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté. Il fallait agir vite afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop longtemps, mais également pour éviter d'endommager les alentours. Les personnes qui étaient présentes, étaient toutes parti et elles devaient être assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir se faire toucher par l'une des attaques du pokémon. Toutefois l'homme qui semblait avoir provoqué le problème n'était plus là également.

-Leila, essaye d'appeler Algasar et dit lui de venir ici rapidement, demanda Lasi. On va avoir besoin de son Minazar.

-Ok je m'en occupe !

Leila sortit sa PokéWalk et chercha le numéro d'Algasar dans ses contacts. Pendant ce temps Lasi essaya de s'approcher du Dynavolt en utilisant les pouvoirs qu'il avait réussi à obtenir avec son aura. Ainsi il pouvait savoir quelques instants avant la direction que prendrait un des éclairs de Dynavolt. Toutefois utiliser ce pouvoir dans une telle situation avec le peu d'expérience qu'avait Lasi empêchait le dresseur de se dépêcher et il devait faire des petits pas. Le pokémon se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et cela pouvait prendre un moment, surtout si le nombre de ses attaques augmentait. Il eut alors une nouvelle idée pour lui permettre d'avancer plus rapidement. Il saisit une de ses Pokéballs et fit sortir Lucario.

-Lucario tourne lui autour et essaye d'attirer son attention, demanda le dresseur. Si tu peux essayes éventuellement de le saisir mais je pense pas que l'on puisse l'atteindre.

Le pokémon utilisa sa vitesse et sa facilité à utiliser son aura pour se déplacer rapidement vers le pokémon. Comme Lasi s'y attendait, lorsque Lucario fut à un mètre de Dynavolt, une sphère électrique entoura le pokémon qui empêchait quiconque qui s'approchait trop d'essayer de le saisir sans prendre une puissante décharge électrique.

Lasi vit un pokémon sortir d'une Pokéball. Leila avait fait appel à son Libegon.

-Algasar est en chemin, avertit Leila. En attendant on va devoir se débrouiller seul mais avec Libegon ça devrait se passer un peu mieux.

-C'est vrai que Libegon est de type sol, se souvint Lasi. Bravo Leila !

Le pokémon dragon se dirigea rapidement vers Dynavolt sans se préoccuper des éclairs qui le touchèrent. Étant de type sol, il était immunisé face aux attaques électriques. Il parvient à atteindre Dynavolt. Cependant un rayon bleu le toucha et l'envoya au sol.

-Une attaque Laser Glace ? Fit Leila. Qui a fait ça ?

Un rire se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. Dans l'une des galeries supérieurs, un homme, riait. A ses côtés se trouvait un Stalgamin. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Lasi le reconnut, c'était lui qui l'avait bousculé avant d'appuyer sur un interrupteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dit l'adolescent. C'est toi qui as provoqué ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Haha, on m'avait dit que ça ferait un peu d'animation ici, mais je m'attendais pas vraiment à un tel résultat, dit l'homme.

-Lucario occupe-toi de lui, demanda Lasi qui essayait encore de s'approcher de Dynavolt.

Le pokémon se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme en question mais son Stalgamin essaya de le repousser avec une attaque Laser Glace. Cependant Lucario était très résistant face aux attaques glace ce qui lui permit d'arriver devant le pokémon et de lui asséner une attaque forte-paume qui le mit inconscient.

-Merde j'avais pas prévu ça, fit l'homme. Bon pas grave. Bonne chance pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

L'inconnu fit éclater au sol deux sphères. La première libéra une épaisse fumée empêchant quiconque de voir. La deuxième sphère, elle, libéra une poudre qui endormait tout ceux qui la respirait. Il avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Lucario s'en prenne à lui mais il semblait tout de même avoir pris des mesures pour assurer sa fuite.

Lasi avait autre chose à régler que de rattraper cet inconnu.

-Lasi, Leila !

Algasar arrivait avec Simelya. L'homme voyant la situation envoya son Minazar hors de sa pokéball. Dès que le pokémon fut sorti, tous les éclairs se dirigèrent vers le lézard électrique. Lasi profita de ce moment pour attraper Dynavolt. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait il ne reçut aucun choc électrique. Finalement son plan d'utiliser le talent paratonnerre de Minazar avait mieux réussi que ce qu'il attendait.

-Ça suffit Dynavolt, fit Lasi. Tu peux arrêter ça.

Leila s'approcha à son tour et une lumière rose apparut sur ses mains. Voyant cela elle toucha le pokémon. Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et Dynavolt tomba dans l'inconscience. La lueur s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé est dû aux expériences qu'a subi Dynavolt, se répéta Lasi.

Après cet événement, le groupe avait été interpellé par les forces de police et ils avaient dû expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Un homme avait utilisé un appareil envoyant des ondes dans un certain rayon et Dynavolt qui avait subi longtemps auparavant des expériences scientifiques avait réagi à ces ondes rendant ses capacités incontrôlable. Toutefois grâce à Minazar, qui pouvaient absorber les capacités électriques, ils étaient parvenu à le contrôler. Ne pouvant dire qu'ils y étaient parvenu grâce au pendentif de Leila qui s'était activé, ils avaient décidé de dire qu'après un certain moment cela avait fatigué Dynavolt.

Après avoir expliqué cela, ils avaient été conduit au pentre pokémon afin que Dynavolt puisse recevoir des soins.

-Oui mais vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez, Dynavolt ne pourra plus libérer cette puissance comme il a fait tout à l'heure, expliqua l'infirmière. Nous avons pu trouver la cause de ce problème et nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça ne se répète plus.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Lasi.

-Dynavolt ira mieux après avoir pris beaucoup de repos, il sera totalement rétabli demain matin, ajouta l'infirmière.

-D'accord je vous le laisse alors. Merci encore.

Le dresseur rejoignit Algasar, Simelya et Leila. Ils discutaient de l'identité de l'homme qui avait provoqué l'incident. Leila se demandait si l'homme ne faisait pas parti de l'Ordre de Setralph mais elle n'en parla pas. Elle n'avait pas envie que Lasi lui pose des questions sur cette organisation. Et puis normalement tout les membres de l'Ordre portait une tenue réglementaire, à savoir un manteau noir avec une capuche. Et même si il faisait assez chaud, elle n'avait pas connaissance d'une instruction qui stipulait qu'ils pouvaient abandonner leur tenue pour une autre.

Le groupe resta au centre pokémon tout le reste de la journée. Le soir après un bon repas, Lasi et Leila décidèrent d'appeler leurs parents afin de leur donner des nouvelles. Ils évitèrent d'aborder l'évènement qu'ils avaient rencontré avec Dynavolt. Après une demi-heure de discussion, ils repartirent dans leur chambre.

-Au fait bravo pour tout à l'heure, tu as réussi à activer ton pendentif, félicita Lasi.

-Oui mais c'était un coup de chance, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai essayé de l'activer à plusieurs reprises depuis mais je n'y arrive pas.

Lasi entendit sa PokéWalk vibrer.

-Mais ça montre que ton entraînement t'aide, commença Lasi en regardant sa Poké . Tu connais ce numéro toi ?

Un numéro que le jeune homme n'avait pas enregistré dans ses contacts était affiché sur l'écran de l'appareil. Leila fit signe que non et le dresseur décida d'accepter l'appel et le mit en mode haut-parleur pour que Leila puisse également entendre.

-Allo ? Fit Lasi.

-Allo, bonjour, c'est bien Lasi ? Demanda une voix de fille.

Leila pouvait entendre la voix également. En entendant la voix elle s'approcha de l'appareil rapidement. Elle connaissait cette voix.

-Ina c'est toi ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-[]-

-Fous moi la paix ! Cria l'homme.

L'inconnu qui s'en était pris à Lasi et Leila en perturbant le comportement de Dynavolt fuyait. Derrière lui, Ectus le poursuivait en marchant. Ils étaient tout deux dans un couloir aux murs métalliques, dans une zone se trouvant sous la ville. L'inconnu ne regardait plus devant lui et ne voyant pas où il allait il se cogna contre un mur. Il était dans une impasse.

-On est dans le même groupe non ? Demanda l'inconnu. T'es habillé comme tout les autres alors laisse moi.

-Tu n'as pas notre tenue pourtant, fit remarquer Ectus.

-Les supérieurs m'ont demandé de ne plus la porter, répondit-il. Et puis ce n'est pas le problème là. J'ai accompli ma mission non ?

-En t'en prenant à eux tu as décidé de t'en prendre également à Elderen, dit Ectus.

-Attends c'est toi le traître dont on nous a parlé, comprit l'inconnu. Mec, si tu me laisses partir je te promets que je dirais rien. J'ai pas envie de finir comme l'autre de Poivressel.

-Trop tard, dit Ectus. Tes actions mettent en danger l'équilibre du monde. Et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Ectus sortit une pokéball noir avec deux points roses sur le côté supérieur de la sphère. Il libéra le pokémon qui était à l'intérieur.

-Finissons en, Dreva libère le, demanda Ectus.

Le pokémon ressemblait beaucoup à des pokémons ''gluants'' comme Tadmorv ou Métamorph hormis que ce qui lui servait de peau était totalement noir. Il avait deux yeux roses qui étaient la seule chose que l'on voyait de lui la nuit. La peau du pokémon appelé Dreva, fut couverte de quelques points blancs. L'inconnu poussa alors un cri de douleur et quelques instants plus tard il n'y eut plus rien. Il tomba dans les pommes, les yeux livides. Ectus posa un genoux à terre et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Dreva reviens, fit l'homme.

Le pokémon rentra dans sa pokéball. La respiration d'Ectus venait de s'accélérer mais il y porta peu d'attention et se releva.

-A ton réveil tu ne te souviendras de rien concernant Elderen et Setralph, dit Ectus. Tu reprendras une vie normal.

L'homme en manteau noirs s'en alla.

-[]-

Leila était quasiment sûre que la fille qui avait appelé Lasi était Ina. Elle avait reconnu sa voix.

-Leila tu es là toi aussi ? Parfait ! Dit la fille.

-C'est toi Ina ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, Leila a réussi à me démasquer, rigola la dresseuse.

-Tu vas bien ? Et tu es où ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je vais bien, je suis à Algatia en ce moment. Je suis arrivé tout à l'heure et demain je vais à l'arène. Et vous vous êtes tout les deux ?

\- A Lavandia, répondit Leila. Demain on partira pour aller à Cimetronelle.

-Cimetronelle, répéta Ina. Vous allez voir c'est super sympa là-bas. Par contre pensez à prendre un parapluie car il pleut beaucoup dans la région. Et je vous conseille de prendre le bus qui fait le trajet jusqu'à Cimetronelle sinon vous allez passer beaucoup de temps sous la pluie et croyez moi c'est très désagréable.

-Ah je sens que tu as passé quelques jours sous la pluie, dit Lasi.

-Oui, affirma la dresseuse. Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps. J'ai eu l'occasion de le faire il y a peu de temps mais j'ai attendu car je savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, dit Leila.

-Tu t'es bien rétabli ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Rétabli ? Répéta Ina avant de reprendre quelques instants plus tard. Ah oui, très bien. Ça a duré un moment mais maintenant je suis de nouveaux sur pieds.

-Parfait, dit Lasi.

-Au fait, vous êtes toujours d'accord pour que l'on se revoit pas vrai ? Demanda Ina.

-Bien sûr, dit Leila. On avait convenu de se retrouver à Atalanopolis.

-Je voudrais vous proposer autre chose, commença Ina. Dans quelques temps il y a un festival qui a lieu à Nénucrique. Et d'ici là j'aurais récupéré le badge d'Atalanopolis et je pensais qu'on pourrait plus se retrouver là-bas à ce moment là. Depuis Lavandia, vous devriez sûrement arriver un peu avant le festival.

-Ça pourrait être sympa, approuva Leila. Tu nous rejoindras à Nénucrique alors ?

-D'accord on fait comme ça, se réjouit la dresseuse de Kanto.

-Tu nous accompagneras pendant le reste de notre voyage à Hoenn ? demanda Lasi.

-Je … non je ne pourrais pas, répondit tristement la jeune fille. Mes parents étaient très inquiets de me voir partir chercher tout les badges d'Hoenn toute seule alors je leur ai promis de rentrer aussitôt que j'aurais eu les badges.

-Bon bah pas grave, mais j'espère qu'on pourra se voir plus souvent après notre voyage que sur ces trois dernières années, dit Lasi.

-J'espère aussi. Bon je vais devoir vous laisser. C'était cool de pouvoir vous parler après ces trois ans.

-Oui, fit Lasi. J'enregistre ton numéro pour qu'on reste en contact.

-Ok, répondit la jeune dresseuse de Kanto. Bon voyage et à dans quelques temps.

-Oui à bientôt ! Firent Lasi et Leila d'une même voix.

Ina mit fin à l'appel.

Lasi et Leila ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes. Ils avaient reçu des nouvelles d'Ina d'elle même. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu sa voix et ils avaient hâte de revoir la jeune fille.

-Au moins elle va bien, dit finalement Leila.

-Oui, acquiesça Lasi.

C'est l'esprit plein de pensées que les dresseurs parvinrent à trouver le sommeil, difficilement.

-[]-

Ectus venait de sortir d'un ascenseur. Il était au plus haut niveau de Lavandia. La lune était haute dans le ciel et personne ne se trouvait là où il était. L'homme au manteau noir reçut alors un appel sur sa PokéWalk. C'était Adrian.

-Bonsoir Adrian, salua Ectus.

-Salut Ectus, salua son supérieur. J'ai vu rapidement ton rapport sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu te sens comment ?

-Un peu fatigué mais j'ai connu pire, répondit l'homme. Aussi je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler mais Ina a contacté Lasi et Leila.

-Oui, je suis au courant, Leila m'a envoyé un message pour me le dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle les contacte maintenant mais on a pas besoin de se préoccuper de ça pour l'instant. Regarde vers le Sud-Est s'il te plaît.

Ectus se dirigea vers le Sud-Est du toît afin d'avoir le plus grand angle de vue possible. Il mit également sur son nez une paire de lunettes lui permettant de voir dans l'obscurité.

-On nous a signalé que l'activité de l'Ordre aurait augmenté dans les environs, dit Adrian. Je vais voir pour t'envoyer du soutien mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. En attendant redouble de vigilance.

-D'accord ! Je vois de quoi tu parles.

Ectus avait le regard fixé vers une petite île. Grâce à ses lunettes, il pouvait voir quelques points lumineux se déplacer sur l'île.


	15. Chapitre 14 - Ce qu'elle savait

Afin de pouvoir se diriger à Cimetronelle le groupe devait traverser le grand delta de la Route 118 qui se trouvait à l'Est. Une rivière prenant sa source au Nord d'Hoenn se jetait dans la mer à côté de la Route 118. Heureusement pour eux, un bateau faisait régulièrement la traversée pour permettre aux dresseurs de continuer leur voyage. Toutefois certains bateaux ne se contentaient pas seulement de faire la traversée puisque certains faisaient un long tour autour des petites îles se trouvant aux alentours. Ainsi la traversée qui ne devrait au départ prendre que deux heures au plus pouvaient prendre une dizaine d'heures facilement si les voyageurs prenaient le bon bateau.

Puisqu'ils avaient dû attendre que Dynavolt ait totalement récupéré le groupe était parti de Lavandia en début d'après midi et ils étaient arrivés à l'embarcadère en fin de soirée. N'ayant pas envie de camper à la belle étoile, le groupe avait décidé de prendre le bateau faisant le tour des îles environnantes afin de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de confort avant de prendre le bus le lendemain pendant trois jours afin d'arriver à Cimetronelle. Ne se sentant pas fatigué, Lasi et Leila avaient décidé d'observer la mer de nuit. Le bateau partirait à 22h et arriverait de l'autre côté de la rive le lendemain matin à 8h. Le trajet allait prendre plus de temps qu'en journée à cause de la nuit et de la visibilité moins bonne que durant la journée.

Il était bientôt minuit. Lasi et Leila étaient à présents les seuls à être sur le pont arrière du bateau. Les deux dresseurs observaient la mer et le reflet de la lune sur les flots tout en discutant. Depuis l'appel d'Ina la veille, ils n'avaient pas reparlé d'elle.

Alors qu'ils discutaient ils sentirent d'un coup la fatigue les prendre et ils s'écroulèrent, sans avoir conscience de ce qui leur arrivait.

-[]-

Un bruit d'oiseau se fit entendre. Le sol était dur par endroit et mou par d'autres. Au loin le bruit des vagues résonnaient. Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était face contre terre, dans ce qui semblait être une petite forêt sur une île. A côté de lui se trouvait Leila qui dormait encore. Les deux dresseurs n'avaient ni leur sac, ni leur pokéballs sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda Lasi sur ses gardes.

Le dresseur décida de réveiller son amie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il discutait avec elle sur le bateau. Leila se réveilla après quelques secondes. La dresseuse était également surprise de se réveiller ici et son dernier souvenir était le même que celui de Lasi.

-Ça devient de plus en plus bizarre, dit Lasi. Je vais essayer de contacter Dialga.

Le dresseur envoya un message télépathique à son pokémon. Il attendit quelques instants mais aucune réponse ne vint. Leila essaya à son tour mais aucune réponse. Lasi essaya également Arceus mais toujours rien. Les deux dresseurs regardèrent leur pokéwalk qui étaient à leur poignée mais elles semblaient inactives. Quelque chose semblait les brouiller et les rendait inopérationnel.

-Lasi regarde le ciel, indiqua Leila. Il y a un truc bizarre qui recouvre l'île on dirait.

En y regardant plus en détails, le ciel de l'île ainsi que l'île tout entière semblait recouverte d'une large toile transparente dans un dôme transparent. Si c'était le cas alors les dresseurs avaient été posé à cet endroit et le dôme devait être fait d'une matière qui empêchait leur messages télépathiques de passer mais également le bon fonctionnement de leur pokéwalk.

-Essayons de nous rapprocher de la mer, proposa Leila. En regardant ce qui nous entoure nous pourrons peut être savoir où nous sommes.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait se trouver sur une des îles près de la Route 118 ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je pense mais on ne nous a jamais parlé d'une île avec un dôme sur le papier du bateau, fit remarquer Leila.

Il leur fallut moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la plage. Ils n'avaient fait aucune rencontre en cours de chemin mais ils avaient pu entendre à certains moments des bruits de pokémons au loin. N'ayant pas envie de se retrouver face à un pokémon qui pourrait les attaquer ils avaient décidé d'éviter le plus possible les rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux.

Sur la plage ils purent voir devant eux une grande étendue d'eau. Toutefois hormis quelques îles au loin, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre.

-Peut être qu'en faisant le tour de l'île on trouvera d'autres repères, proposa Leila.

-Faisons ça, mais avant on va laisser un repère.

Le jeune homme récupéré une branche assez solide qu'il planta dans le sol.

-Comme ça on saura reconnaître l'endroit quand on aura fait le tour de l'île, dit Lasi.

-On croirait que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te réveilles sur une île perdu, plaisanta Leila.

-Et pourtant c'est bien la première fois, dit Lasi. Mais grâce à l'aide d'une certaine personne j'ai pu me renseigner un peu.

Lasi faisait allusion à Time qui dans l'une de ses dernières lettres indiqué à Lasi quelques astuces si il se retrouverait dans une telle situation. Les deux amis commencèrent donc à faire le tour de l'île. Le temps passa et rapidement ils passèrent de la plage à la lisière de la forêt pour faire le tour de l'île. C'était l'été et sur cette île la chaleur se ressentait beaucoup. En se mettant à l'ombre des arbres, les dresseurs étaient au frais.

Le Soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur point de départ. En faisant le tour de l'île ils avaient pu se situer un peu. Le repère, que Lasi avait planté plus tôt dans la journée, se trouvait au Sud-Est de l'île. En allant au Nord, ils avaient pu apercevoir le continent de la région d'Hoenn, notamment le bloc de béton formant la ville de Lavandia. Comme Lasi l'avait suggéré, l'île se trouvait dans le secteur de la Route 118 mais elle était la plus isolée de l'endroit.

En parcourant l'île ils avaient pu trouver des fruits et des baies dans un arbre afin de pouvoir manger ainsi qu'une source d'eau dans laquelle ils purent boire.

Toute la journée ils avaient pu entendre des pokémons mais à chaque fois ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas les rencontrer. Et au cas où ils devraient s'abriter d'un pokémon furieux, ils avaient cherchés des endroits à atteindre afin de se protéger.

Ils avaient également tenté à plusieurs reprises de contacter Dialga, Latias ou Arceus mais à chaque fois ils n'avaient reçu aucune réponse. Même si ils se doutaient qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu le message, ils savaient qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour les retrouver. Il devait en être de même pour Simelya et Algasar.

-C'est quoi le but de cet enlèvement ? Se demanda Leila à haute voix.

Les deux dresseurs s'étaient assis sur le sable.

-Tu crois que c'est l'homme d'hier ? Celui qui a provoqué ce problème avec Dynavolt ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Leila. Hier nous avons tout deux clairement senti sa présence. Si il était derrière tout ça nous aurions senti sa présence une nouvelle fois.

-En parlant de présence, on a pas fait attention à ce qu'il y a derrière nous, indiqua Lasi en se relevant d'un coup.

Derrière eux, vers la forêt, se trouvait un pokémon qui les fixait. Un Rhinocorne, les observait d'un regard étrange.

-Leila lève toi vite, avertit Lasi.

Au moment où l'adolescent donna l'alerte le pokémon fonça à toute allure vers les deux dresseurs. Leila se releva rapidement à son tour et les deux humains essayèrent de s'enfuir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Nord mais Rhinocorne continua sa course et commença à les rattraper.

-Dans la forêt, vite, dit Lasi.

Les deux humains entrèrent dans la forêt en espérant que le pokémon arrête de les pourchasser mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il continua de les poursuivre et sa vitesse augmenta encore d'un cran. Les deux dresseurs réfléchirent à une solution rapidement. Le pokémon n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux quand Lasi eut une idée.

-Continue tout droit je m'occupe de lui, décida Lasi en se retournant.

Leila ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il avait dit. Lasi fit apparaître entre ses doigts de longue griffes d'acier et il tenta de bloquer la charge du Rhinocorne avec. Le choc fut rude mais Lasi tint bon. Il essaya de repousser son adversaire. Leila, voyant que la contre de Lasi avait fonctionné, s'arrêta.

-Continue d'aller plus loin je le retiens, demanda Lasi.

Au même moment Rhinocorne fit un bon en arrière avant d'effectuer une autre attaque charge. Cette fois-ci Lasi ne put tenir le choc et la corne du pokémon dévia et toucha la jambe du dresseur en se plantant à l'intérieur. Leila décida de passer à l'action et courut vers le pokémon les mains vers l'avant. Elle essaya d'activer son pendentif mais rien ne se passa.

Lasi eut un cri de douleur et ses griffes d'acier disparurent. Il mis ses paumes vers Rhinocorne et deux Aurasphères de couleur bleu jaillir et touchèrent Rhinocorne de plein fouet. Le pokémon fut expulsé sur un arbre ce qui le sonna. Leila en profita pour saisir Lasi, l'aida à se relever et à partit en direction de l'abri le plus proche afin de se protéger du Rhinocorne si il venait à se réveiller d'ici quelques instants ou d'un autre pokémon. L'adolescente voyait un peu de sang jaillir de la plaie qu'avait fait la corne du pokémon et Lasi sentait une vive douleur à cet endroit.

Ils arrivèrent à l'abri qui étaient un plateau surélevé qui empêchaient n'importe quel pokémon se déplaçant à quatre pattes. La première chose que Leila fit, une fois que Lasi fut posé et allongé, fut d'essayer de soigner la blessure du dresseur. Elle se concentra et essaya de faire appel aux pouvoirs de son pendentif. Elle resta de longues secondes dans cet état avant d'arrêter. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

-Merde merde merde, pesta-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le soigner avec son pendentif elle décida de déchirer un pan de son t-shirt et le plaqua sur la blessure de Lasi pour en faire une sorte de bandage.

-Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te soigner, dit Leila. Si seulement je parvenais à utiliser mon pendentif. Et j'ai rien pour désinfecter ça. Rah !

-Calme-toi, fit Lasi d'une voix calme. Cette blessure c'est pas grand chose après tout. Je ne peux juste plus marcher pendant quelques temps.

Le dresseur tentait de rester calme face à la situation. C'était le bout de la corne du pokémon qui s'était planté dans sa jambe ce qui n'était pas très grave malgré le sang qui coulait de la plaie faisant moins d'un centimètre de profondeur. Néanmoins il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange sur la corne du pokémon quand elle l'avait touché. Un liquide avait été versé sur la corne et c'était introduit dans l'organisme du dresseur. Le liquide devait avoir été fabriqué pour empêcher le muscle touché de bouger tout en procurant une douleur vive ce que ressentait Lasi. Toutefois il essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa douleur et il essaya de rassurer son amie pendant de longues minutes.

-[]-

-Toujours aucune réponse, marmonna Leila. Mais j'ai l'impression que Latias se rapproche.

-J'ai la même impression avec Dialga, ajouta Lasi. Bon en restant ici on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes avec un autre pokémon. De tout ce que nous avons pu entendre ou croiser aujourd'hui je pense qu'aucun ne serait capable de venir nous embêter ici.

-Ça va nous permettre de nous reposer un peu, dit la jeune fille. Cette journée a été bien longue.

Les minutes passèrent. Les deux dresseurs ne parlaient pas et seul le bruit des lointaines vagues se faisaient entendre. L'obscurité se mettait en place petit à petit mais grâce aux conseils de Lasi, Leila parvint à allumer un feu. Lasi était allongé sur le sol pour éviter de prendre appuie sur sa jambe blessé dont la douleur le lançait à certains moment. Leila était assise à côté de lui. Tout deux regardaient le ciel où les étoiles commençaient à apparaître les unes après les autres.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'Ina nous cache quelque chose ? Questionna Lasi.

Leila fut prise au dépourvu. Elle décida tout d'abord de lui dire qu'il avait tout faux afin qu'il ne se pose pas de questions inutiles qui l'amènerait à croire qu'Ina est en danger. Puis elle se ravisa et décida de lui dire la vérité. L'adolescente en avait marre de garder des choses pour elle seule et il était temps que Lasi apprenne ce qu'elle savait.

-Oui, répondit Leila. Cette histoire d'hospitalisation lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Nybel me paraît totalement fausse.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'elle avait hésité quand je lui ai demandé si elle c'était bien rétabli, remarqua Lasi.

-Et puis il n'y a pas que ça, commença Leila.

L'adolescente savait que si elle continuait à parler elle ne s'arrêterait peut être pas et elle risquait de donner des informations à Lasi qu'Adrian ne voudrait peut être pas qu'il sache. Mais la jeune fille s'en fichait à ce moment là.

-Le fait qu'elle doit rentré chez ses parents une fois que nous nous soyons vu à Nénucrique ? Demanda confirmation le jeune homme.

-Pas seulement, répondit Leila.

Leila se demandait si elle allait finir par franchir la limite qu'elle s'était imposée avant le début du voyage.

-Quelque chose que je sais depuis un moment maintenant, ajouta Leila.

-C'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé savoir ? Demanda Lasi.

La fille se retourna vers le visage de son ami. Était-il déjà au courant qu'elle lui cachait de nombreuses choses ? Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Leila, il décida de s'expliquer.

-Quand je suis arrivé à Hoenn, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas sereine mais vu que tu ne m'en a pas parlé je me suis dit que c'était peut être mon esprit qui me jouait des tours, dit Lasi. Mais maintenant que nous voyageons depuis quelques temps dans cette région je peux affirmer que quelque chose te tracasse. J'ai remarqué que quelqu'un nous suivait, mais je n'ai rien dit car il semblait plus être là pour nous aider que pour nous faire du mal. Je vous ai aussi remarqué, toi et Simelya alors qu'on s'entraînait Lucario et moi, même si je n'ai pas essayé d'écouter ce que vous racontiez. Il y a aussi la réaction d'Arceus qui a refusé pendant longtemps de me donner des nouvelles d'Ina, et Adrian qui m'a proposé son aide si jamais j'en avais besoin il y a quelques jours. Je me demande même si Dialga saurait des choses que j'ignore. Tous ça m'a fait réfléchir, et je pense que vous êtes plusieurs à me cacher des choses. Au début de ce voyage j'en voulais beaucoup à Arceus de me cacher tout ça mais à présent j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il fait ça pour ma sécurité et que je ne dois pas tout savoir, et ce pour mon propre bien. Et même si je n'aime pas ça, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Un timide sourire apparut sur le visage de Leila.

-Finalement je ne sais pas cacher ce que je ressens pas vrai ? Fit-elle.

-En effet, répondit Lasi. Mais c'est grâce à l'aide de Time si je l'ai remarqué. Il m'a donné de précieuses informations pour que je comprenne ça.

Leila savait à présent que Lasi était au courant que des informations importantes lui étaient cachées. Ceci étant elle décida de suivre ce que son cœur lui disait sur l'instant.

-Même si je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, je vais te parler de ce que je sais, décida Leila. Par contre je te demande d'attendre la fin de toute mes explications avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

En disant cela, Leila espérait qu'elle parvienne à empêcher Lasi de faire quelque chose qui mènerait les plans d'Elderen en ruines.

-Ok de toute manière je ne suis pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit seul actuellement, pas vrai, ironisa Lasi.

Il faisait référence à sa blessure et à son état actuel.

-Depuis quelques temps je fais parti d'une organisation créée et dirigée par Adrian, commença Leila. Cette organisation du nom d'Elderen a été mise en place pour contrer les actions d'une autre organisation : l'Ordre de Setralph. Je n'ai pas connais pas en détails les objectifs de Setralph mais ils chercheraient à changer le monde actuel. Si j'ai rejoins Elderen, c'est parce qu'Adrian me l'a demandé. Il m'a expliqué que toi ainsi qu'Ina êtes en danger. Setralph cherche à faire quelque chose de vous mais Adrian n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. Ainsi en rejoignant l'organisation d'Adrian, il s'assurait qu'il ait un contact parmi les personnes qui voyage avec toi. Mon rôle c'est donc d'apporter mon soutien en cas de problème. De son côté Ina, elle est soutenue par Arceus.

-Il ne l'a donc pas abandonné, murmura Lasi pour lui-même.

-Oui il ne l'a jamais abandonné, expliqua Leila. Pour tout te dire il veille sur elle depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle ait quitté le groupe à Johto pour aller à Nybell. Tout ce qu'a dit Adrian la concernant est faux. Si elle n'a pas pu donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps c'est parce qu'Arceus lui avait demandé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé durant ses trois dernières années par contre.

-Adrian t'a t-il dit pourquoi il n'a pas voulu m'en parler directement ? Ou même Arceus ? Demanda Lasi.

-En fait, Adrian et Arceus m'ont dit que tu étais unique, indiqua Leila. Ils ne m'ont pas dit en quoi. Mais tu es assez important pour que toute une organisation s'applique à te protéger. D'où la personne qui nous surveille depuis que tu es à Hoenn. Setralph te surveille tout comme Elderen. Et pour te dire il y avait également un agent qui surveillait ta situation au Bourg-Palette.

-Je trouvais que quelque chose était différent à la maison mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour me surveiller, avoua Lasi.

Leila répondit par un simple sourire.

-C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais sur la situation actuelle, indiqua Leila.

-C'est une situation assez complexe, comprit Lasi.

-Est-ce que tu comptes aller protéger Ina ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Arceus s'occupe déjà d'elle non ? Répondit le blessé. Même si j'en ai très envie, je sens que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

-Ça me surprend de toi, avoua l'adolescente. Il y a quelques jours j'aurais pensé le contraire. Que même si tu sentais que tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu aurais tout donné pour l'aider.

Le silence se fit entre les deux adolescents.

-Merci, de m'avoir dit la vérité, dit Lasi en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

-Merci à toi de ne pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché ça, dit Leila.

Le visage du jeune garçon arbora un sourire alors qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il voulait : son carnet de notes.

-Tiens, dit-il. Je t'avais dit qu'un jour je te montrerais ce qu'il contenait, pas vrai ? Et bien voilà.

Leila récupéra le carnet.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui vas-y. Tu m'as bien dévoilé certains de tes secrets alors je peux également en dévoiler.

Leila feuilleta le carnet du jeune homme. Il était divisé en quatre parties. La première partie concernait son entraînement à utiliser les pouvoirs de son pendentif et de son aura. La deuxième parlait de choses concernant les notes que Time lui avait laissé. La troisième partie référençait des informations concernant Ina, informations qui avaient dû le mettre sur la piste que ce qu'il avait entendu était faux. La dernière partie du carnet contenait des informations sur les Archives du Temps. Cette dernière partie était la plus vide car elle comptait surtout des phrases qui étaient rayées. La seule qui ne l'était pas était constitué de trois mots : « Lien avec Simelya ? »

-Il y a beaucoup de choses, remarqua Leila.

-Oui, il faut dire que Time, enfin mon moi du futur, m'a donné beaucoup d'informations, dit Lasi.

-Tu as compris que Time c'était toi dans le futur, dit Leila. Tu en as mis du temps.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte un peu avant qu'il retourne à son époque, répondit-elle. Mais continuons de l'appeler Time, après tout il s'est présenté par ce nom là.

Leila continua de feuilleter les pages du carnet.

-Tu penses que les prochains souvenirs de Simelya seront encore douloureux ? Demanda Leila après un moment.

-Pas tous, mais certains le seront je pense, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je saurais comment y résister cette fois-ci, assura l'adolescent.

-Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider dans ces moments là, compte sur moi d'accord ?

Lasi acquiesça. Tandis que Leila tournait les pages du carnet, le garçon sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui petit à petit.

-Si tu te sens fatigué, tu peux te reposer, je veillerais à ce que rien ne nous arrive, assura Leila.

-Encore une fois c'est toi qui veilles sur moi, fit Lasi d'une voix endormi. Déjà l'autre fois à Vermilava et encore ce soir.

Lorsque le garçon évoqua la fois où Leila s'était endormi près de Lasi pour s'assurer qu'il se repose bien, la jeune fille vit son visage passait au pourpre. Lasi le vit mais ne fit aucune remarque. Après quelques instants le dresseur s'endormit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Leila lisait toujours attentivement le carnet de son ami, en essayant de trouver le maximum d'informations dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration calme de Lasi. Même si leur situation aurait pu être bien mieux, elle était heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir veiller sur lui, comme elle avait fait à Vermilava. Elle se souvint de cette sensation qu'elle avait ressenti et qu'elle ressentait encore à ce moment là. Une sensation chaleureuse et bienveillante, capable de surmonter toutes les épreuves. Elle regarda ses mains et virent qu'elles étaient à présent entouré d'une lueur rose. Elle savait quoi faire. Doucement elle posa le carnet par terre et mit ses mains sur la blessure du dresseur en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Le pouvoir de soin de la jeune fille se manifesta et en quelques instants la blessure du dresseur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La blessure guérie, les pouvoirs du pendentif disparurent d'eux mêmes.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle récupéra le carnet et reprit sa lecture.

Lorsque Lasi se réveilla, le Soleil était en train de se lever. Il ne sentait plus la blessure de la veille mais il sentait un poids en plus sur son ventre. Leila s'était finalement endormie et avait sa tête sur le ventre du dresseur.

-Ça va devenir une habitude ça, plaisanta Lasi pour lui même.

Il déplaça le corps de Leila pour pouvoir se lever sans la réveiller. Une fois debout il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui deux formes familières étaient présentes : Dialga et Latias veillaient sur eux.

- _Ah vous êtes là,_ remarqua Lasi par télépathie.

- _Oui on vous a retrouvé au milieu de la nuit, Leila peinait à rester éveiller lorsqu'on est arrivé et_ _elle s'est endormi sans dire un mot,_ expliqua Dialga.

- _Le dôme de cette île a été spécialement conçu pour éviter que nos conversations télépathiques puissent fonctionner,_ indiqua Latias. _Et aussi pour éviter que nous vous puissions vous retrouver._

 _-Il ne s'est rien passé de grave,_ assura le dresseur. _Et puis ça nous a permis de discuter de certains de nos secrets._

Dialga et Latias comprirent à quoi faisait allusion Lasi puisqu'ils pouvaient chacun accéder aux pensées du dresseur et ils s'excusèrent mais le dresseur n'en tint pas guère. Il n'avait pas envie d'en vouloir à ceux qui tentaient de le protéger.

Ils attendirent que Leila se réveille pour partir de l'île. Lasi étant au courant que l'Ordre de Setralph le surveillait, Dialga et Latias purent leur expliquer la vérité sur ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Les deux dresseurs avaient été endormi par une poudre dodo d'un pokémon alors qu'ils regardaient la mer sur le bateau. A ce moment là, des membres de Setralph avaient essayé de les emmener mais un homme, Ectus, était intervenu pour les en empêcher. Toutefois il n'était pas parvenu à tous les arrêter et deux membres de Setralph étaient parvenus à les enlever. Ils les avaient ensuite déposé sur l'île mais les deux pokémons n'en connaissaient pas la raison. Après cela Dialga et Latias avaient cherché dans les îles environnantes pour les retrouver et avaient finalement trouvé l'île avec le dôme. Ils avaient brisé une partie du dôme et trouvé les dresseurs.

Simelya et Algasar étaient arrivés sur l'autre rive de la Route 118 et ils les attendaient.

-[]-

-Lasi et Leila sont de retours, Dialga et Latias les ont retrouvés, informa Ectus à Adrian à partir de sa pokéwalk.

L'homme observait le groupe depuis une position un peu lointaine.

-Excuse moi encore pour ma défaite, s'excusa Ectus. Même si ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

-Dans cette histoire c'est moi qui doit être blâmé Ectus, contredit Adrian. J'ai pris les mauvaises décisions en décidant de n'affecter que peu de personnes à Hoenn. Mais je vais changer ça. J'ai prévenu Ayels et il doit venir au plus vite t'épauler.

-Merci, dit Ectus. Aussi je dois t'informer que Dreva commence à prendre le dessus.

-Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage ? Demanda le chef.

-J'espère, répondit l'homme au manteau noir.

-Essaye de tenir jusqu'au bout, d'accord.

-Je finirais ma mission, et avec le soutien d'Ayels ça sera encore plus facile.

-J'espère bien. Allez bon courage.

-Merci.

Ectus mit fin à l'appel. Il regarda au loin la scène qui se dessinait face à lui. Le groupe qu'il devait protéger était joyeux et s'apprêtait à partir. L'homme les enviait. Il repensa au passé mais à présent il ne pouvait rien y faire. On ne pouvait changer son passé. Mais il ferait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour que le visage des deux adolescents arborent un tel sourire le plus longtemps possible.


	16. Chapitre 15 - Légendes du Passé

Cela faisait deux jours que le groupe était monté à bord du bus. Suite au conseil d'Ina ils avaient opté pour cette solution afin d'éviter de camper dans cette zone où la pluie était fréquente. Ils avaient pu d'ailleurs observer le phénomène car à aucun moment ils n'avaient vu le Soleil depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé ici.

Le trajet en bus se faisait par tranches de deux heures. Toutes les deux heures, le bus s'arrêtait pendant une heure la journée, afin de permettre à ceux qui l'empruntaient de se dégourdir les jambes. Puis le soir aux alentours de 20h le bus s'arrêtait jusqu'au lendemain matin à 8h. Les voyageurs étaient déposés puis récupérés à des dortoirs, non loin des entrepôts où étaient déposés les véhicules de transport.

La veille, Lasi avait reçu une invitation de la part de Céline Farron, une scientifique qui étudiait les légendes d'Hoenn, à se rendre au Centre Météo. Lasi et Leila avaient pu rencontrer la scientifique au musée de Poivressel. La scientifique avait eu vent de leur passage près du Centre Météo qui se trouvait sur le chemin pour aller à Cimetronelle et elle leur avait proposé de passer afin de pouvoir discuter des légendes d'Hoenn.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi lorsque le groupe descendit du bus pour rejoindre le Centre Météo. Une fois descendu du bus, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller s'abriter de la pluie qui tombait encore ce jour là.

-Salut les jeunes ! Appela une voix de femme.

Une femme, plutôt jeune, blonde avec des yeux verts leur faisait de grand gestes. Elle était vêtu d'une blouse blanche et était accompagné d'un Braségali.

-Bonjour Céline ! Répondirent Lasi et Leila.

Algasar ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais l'homme la salua. Simelya avait décidé de se reposer dans son réceptacle afin de se préparer mentalement aux prochains souvenirs qu'elle récupérerait d'ici quelques jours certainement.

-Ah vous êtes avec quelqu'un d'autre à ce que je vois, dit Céline en arrivant devant le groupe. Je suis Céline et vous êtes ?

-Algasar, répondit-il. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même, j'espère que vous aussi vous aimez les légendes car j'ai pas mal de choses à leur dire, informa Céline.

-Je ne demande qu'à en savoir plus sur notre passé, répondit Algasar.

-Parfait ! Allez je vais vous conduire à un endroit qui sera plus adapté à notre discussion.

La scientifique guida les membres du groupe à travers le Centre Météo. Normalement une partie du bâtiment était ouvert au public, mais cette partie restait assez minime par rapport au reste du bâtiment. Pour discuter tranquillement, le groupe fut conduit dans une partie qui était réservé aux membres du personnels ainsi qu'aux invités. Le Braségali de Céline les quitta en cours de route pour aller aider des personnes à transporter des affaires.

-C'est quand même ironique de se retrouver ici, dans un lieu qui étudie la météo, pour parler du passé non ? Fit Céline.

-Un peu mais si j'en crois ce que tu nous as dit ça a quand même un lien, dit Lasi. Après tout Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza sont des pokémons pouvant affecter la météo.

-Tu as bien appris ton cours on dirait, plaisanta Leila.

Céline les conduisit dans une salle qui lui servait de bureau. Contrairement à ce que les visiteurs auraient pensé, la salle était extrêmement bien rangé. Tous les livres étaient rangés dans les bibliothèques et aucune feuille ne traînait et toutes celles que l'on pouvait voir étaient correctement posés sur un tas. Céline fit asseoir ses invités sur une banquette se situant dans l'un des coins du bureau.

-Bon il ne reste plus qu'a attendre l'expert que j'ai fais venir, annonça la scientifique. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire en attendant ?

Le temps étant mauvais et la température plus basse dans cette partie d'Hoenn, les deux adolescents demandèrent un chocolat chaud tandis qu'Algasar demanda un café. Céline alla chercher ça en utilisant une machine qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, quand il a appris que vous seriez de passage aux alentours du Centre Météo, il m'a avoué qu'il aimerait bien s'entretenir avec vous, dit Céline.

-On te doit beaucoup Céline, remercia Lasi. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir rencontrer Monsieur Lerian.

Monsieur Lerian, aussi appelé Auguste Lerian, était un historien de renom. C'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative d'écrire une encyclopédie regroupant toutes les légendes du monde afin que tout le monde puisse s'y intéresser. Lasi avait acheté et lu tout les tomes de cette encyclopédie et même si il n'avait pas totalement terminé le dernier tome qui concernait Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza, il avait hâte de voir quelles légendes seraient traitées dans les prochains tomes.

-Ce n'est rien, indiqua Céline. Après tout vous nous donnez également de belles exclusivités sur les recherches que vous faites.

Depuis que Lasi et Leila avaient rencontré Céline à Poivressel, le dresseur avait pris la décision de confier une partie des informations qu'il récupérait à Céline afin de pouvoir partager ce savoir. Toutefois le dresseur avait émit des conditions et l'une d'entre elles interdisait à la scientifique de dévoiler publiquement les informations qu'il lui donnait sans que le dresseur l'ait consenti.

-D'ailleurs vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire comment vous faites pour avoir toutes ces informations ? Tenta la femme en donnant leurs boissons à ses invités.

La scientifique en avait profité pour se servir un thé.

-Non on ne peut rien te dire là-dessus, dit Lasi.

-Pas même un petit indice, ou une petite information ? Quémanda la scientifique.

Lasi soupira et regarda Algasar qui portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Quand l'homme se rendit compte que tout les regards étaient portés sur lui, il posa la tasse. Le regard insistant de la scientifique provoqua un sentiment de gêne chez l'homme.

-Disons que je suis un peu lié à ces découvertes, répondit Algasar. Je proviens d'une île lointaine et là-bas nous possédons beaucoup d'informations sur le passé et sur les lieux en lien avec notre passé.

-Un tel lieu existe ? Mais je dois absolument y aller ! Dit Céline avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Céline se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir.

-Ah voici notre star du jour, fit Céline en laissant entrer le nouvel arrivant.

La personne qui entra dans la pièce était un homme, ayant facilement la cinquantaine. Il portait des vêtements qui faisaient penser aux archéologues et autres explorateurs dans certains films. Son crâne était presque chauve et les quelques cheveux qu'il avait étaient noirs. Il portait une paire de lunettes derrière lesquels on pouvait voir des yeux marrons. Il semblait avoir un air sérieux mais le sourire amicale qui se dégageait de la partie basse de son visage lui donnait bien plus de sympathie.

-Voici Auguste Lerian, présenta Céline. Et ici voici Lasi, Leila et Algasar.

En dehors de Céline, Auguste était la seule personne que Lasi avait autorisé pour recevoir les informations qu'il donnait à la scientifique. Le jeune dresseur se leva promptement et salua l'historien qui le salua à son tour.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Lerian, fit Lasi.

-Moi de même, répondit l'homme.

-Je te sers du thé ? Demanda Céline.

-Je veux bien, répondit Auguste en prenant place sur la banquette en face des visiteurs.

Céline amena une tasse de thé qu'elle avait déjà préparé puis elle s'installa à côté de l'historien.

-Quand Céline m'a parlé de vous et des informations que vous nous aviez donné sur notre passé, j'ai tout de suite voulu vous rencontrez, commença Auguste. Même si vous n'avez pas le profil physique des personnes avec qui je travaille habituellement je dois vous avouer que je porte pour vous une confiance presque absolue.

-Merci, ce n'est pas rien, indiqua Leila.

-La première fois où vous avez contacté Céline pour lui faire passer des données sur le passé, il se trouve que nous étions en train d'étudier des textes écrit sur des plaquettes dans une langue étrangère, indiqua Auguste. Vous nous aviez parlé de pokémons pouvant adopter une nouvelle forme, leur permettant d'obtenir une plus grande puissance mais en contrepartie cela leur faisait perdre la raison. Vous aviez appelez cette forme Primal c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Lasi.

-Dans les textes que nous étudions à ce moment là, il y avait une référence à cet état, continua l'historien en sortant un papier de sa sacoche avant d'en lire son contenu. « Le phénomène de Primo-Résurgence est un état dans lequel un pokémon peut passer, consciemment ou non, afin de libérer tout son potentiel. Toutefois il adopte également une attitude primaire, le rendant inapte à pouvoir distinguer le bien du mal. On peut reconnaître physiquement un pokémon dans cet état : son corps est parcouru de traits orange crépusculaires. Le phénomène de Primo-Résurgence peut se faire avec ou sans objets spécifiques mais une fois ce phénomène effectué, le retour à une forme normal est quasiment impossible. »

Auguste attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Nous n'avions pas rendu publique ces informations quand vous en avez fait part à Céline, reprit l'homme. A partir de ce moment là j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance. En plus de cela, vous avez avec vous deux pokémons légendaires : Dialga, le Seigneur du Temps, et Latias, la Dragonne de l'Âme. Je tenais à vous faire savoir que si vous aviez besoin d'une quelconque information sur le passé, vous pouvez me faire la demande et si j'en ai la possibilité je vous répondrais.

-Merci, dit Leila.

-J'aurais une question à vous poser si vous le permettait, commença Algasar. Savez-vous quelque chose sur l'Armée du Cauchemar, l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique ou encore sur l'époque oubliée ?

A l'évocation de ces termes, Auguste ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. Céline quand à elle semblait ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Effectivement je sais quelque chose, affirma l'historien. Mais avant de vous en dévoiler plus sur eux, puis-je savoir où est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de ça ?

-On ne peut rien vous …, commença Lasi.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Céline avant que vous n'arriviez, je proviens d'une île lointaine où nous disposons de différents document traitant du passé, coupa Algasar. Dans ces documents il est parfois question de cette époque oubliée mais les termes sont assez vagues. Et pour ce qui est de l'Armée du Cauchemar et de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique nous avions également des documents qui en parlaient. Toutefois j'ai dû quitter l'île pour trouver et étudier des lieux en lien avec ce passé. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de rassembler d'informations là-dessus.

-Si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais beaucoup savoir où se trouve cette île, indiqua Auguste.

-Je vous l'indiquerais volontiers, répondit Algasar.

-Pour votre question nous savons peu de choses, dit Auguste. L'époque oubliée est comme son nom l'indique un moment de l'histoire qui a été oublié de la mémoire de tous et les documents en parlant ont tous subi un étrange sort puisque leur contenu a été modifié pour que les informations sur cette époque restent vague. Toutefois nous savons que cette époque a duré entre trente et soixante ans et que cette oubli provient du fait que quelqu'un voulait absolument cacher quelque chose qu'il avait dévoilé, ou crée durant cette période. Ensuite pour ce qui est de l'Armée du Cauchemar et l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique ce sont deux armées qui ont été crée avant le début de l'époque oubliée. L'Armée du Cauchemar étaient un groupe dirigée par un être puissant et qui se servait des pensées obscures et néfastes des êtres pour les accueillir au sein de son armée. L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique était dirigé par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui suivaient les paroles d'un étrange artefact et avait pour objectif de faire régner la justice dans le monde. Ces deux armées ont disparu lors de l'époque oubliée. C'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant. Mais je pense qu'en étudiant nos documents ainsi que ceux qui se trouvent sur votre île nous pourrions obtenir plus d'informations, vous ne croyez pas Algasar ?

-Si certainement, approuva l'homme.

-Nous avions aussi envie d'évoquer un autre sujet avec vous, indiqua Lasi.

-Lequel ? Demanda Céline.

-Celui des Archives du Temps, répondit Lasi.

-Les Archives du Temps ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire les Archives du Passé ? Demanda la scientifique.

-Je pense que ces deux noms désignent le même endroit, expliqua Lasi. Durant les recherches que nous avons effectué nous sommes tombés sur des références aux Archives du Temps, qui serait notamment lié à cette époque oubliée.

-Oui ça ne ferait aucun doute, répondit Auguste. C'est le lieu où se trouve toute la connaissance du passé. Si nous souhaitons avoir des informations sur cette époque, c'est là-bas que nous trouverons des informations.

-Seulement le lieu est introuvable, soupira la jeune scientifique.

-Si nous continuons à effectuer des recherches sur l'époque oubliée, je pense que nous trouverons des informations sur les Archives du Temps, du moins j'ai l'intuition que ce sera le cas, ajouta Algasar. Voire peut être même leur emplacement.

-Mais si jamais quelqu'un apprennait cette information, il faudrait la limiter le plus possible, ajouta Lasi. On ne sait pas tout ce que peut renfermer ce lieu.

Auguste et Céline avait l'air d'être du même avis ce qui soulagea Lasi.

Trois heures passèrent durant lesquels le groupe discuta des légendes du passé que tout le monde connaissait. Ils discutèrent notamment du trio légendaire de la région d'Hoenn. Lasi, Leila et Algasar ne donnèrent pas plus d'informations concernant ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre avec les souvenirs de Simelya.

Lasi et Leila avaient pu voir une autre facette d'Algasar, celle d'un amoureux de l'histoire. Ils n'avaient appris que récemment que l'homme avait été pendant plusieurs années le membre du comité d'histoire de son île natale avant d'en devenir l'un des membres les plus importants. Toutefois lorsque le réceptacle dans lequel sommeillait Simelya fut trouvé, Algasar dut quitter l'île pour aider la jeune femme à retrouver ses souvenirs. Décision qu'il regrettait un peu mais c'était la mission qu'il avait reçu, et que lui seul pouvait réaliser.

Il était à présent trop tard pour les visiteurs de partir du Centre Météo mais Céline et Auguste les invita à passer la nuit dans un dortoir qui se situait à côté du Centre Météo. Algasar passa le reste de la journée à discuter avec Céline et Auguste du passé.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures lorsque le groupe arriva au dortoir. Comme à leur habitude, Lasi et Leila dormaient dans la même chambre tandis qu'Algasar occupait une chambre seul.

-Ça _faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté autant_ , se rendit compte l'homme une fois allongé sur son lit.

-Ça te manque un peu ? Demanda Simelya en apparaissant.

-C'est surtout que ça me rappelle mon quotidien d'avant.

-Oui, ça a été un assez grand changement pour toi. Et d'ailleurs je voulais encore m'excuser de t'avoir impliqué dans cette histoire.

-C'est pas bien grave, dit Algasar.

-Je pense que ça l'ait plus que tu ne veux me le faire croire, dit Simelya. Depuis le temps on se connaît tout les deux. J'ai remarqué que petit à petit ton moral baissait, et d'autant plus depuis que j'ai commencé à récupérer mes souvenirs et que ton attrait pour l'histoire c'est renforcé en apprenant plus de choses sur mon passé. Néanmoins maintenant ça te frustre de ne pas pouvoir faire plus que ça pour m'aider.

-C'est mon rôle de t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, dit Algasar. J'ai promis de t'aider à les retrouver.

-Et tu as déjà honorer ta promesse, répliqua l'esprit. Maintenant plus rien ne t'oblige à continuer.

-Tu cherches à m'écarter ?

-En quelques sortes. Je ne veux pas que tu tiennes cette promesse à contrecœur. Face aux épreuves qui nous attend tu es celui qui es le plus en danger. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé durant l'une d'elles seulement pour m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs.

-Comment peux tu être certaine que je risque quelque chose ? Demanda Algasar.

Même si cette discussion n'enchantait pas l'homme, il était d'un calme extraordinaire. Il n'élevait pas la voix et on ne sentait aucune rancœur venant de lui. Il tenait la discussion comme si il s'agissait d'une discussion normale.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer, dit Simelya. Cela fait un moment que j'y réfléchis et je pense que c'est le moment pour toi de quitter le groupe. Lorsque nous avons rencontré Lasi, tu te souviens que j'ai touché son pendentif ? A ce moment j'ai pu voir une vision. Une vision du futur. Dans cette vision nous sommes dans un temple, dans le même style que ceux que nous avons trouvé et où nous avons récupérer mes souvenirs. Lasi, Leila et moi-même sommes autour de toi, comme si nous te défendions. Tu es au sol, le corps tâché de plusieurs traces de sang, avec plusieurs traces de blessures. Puis d'un coup un rayon s'élève au dessus-de toi et te perfore la poitrine. Puis la vie quitte ton corps, dont la poitrine est perçé d'un trou large.

Algasar fit une pause. Avait-elle réellement vu une vision de l'avenir ? Ça semblait irréel mais tout ce qu'il voyait depuis sa rencontre avec Simelya relevait également de l'irréel.

-Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve ? Demanda Algasar.

-Dans cette vision il y avait également Leila, et je ne la connaissais pas à l'époque, répondit l'esprit. Et j'ai clairement eu le sentiment que c'était une vision.

-Mais si c'est une vision de l'avenir, est-ce que l'on ait capable de changer le futur ? D'éviter ma mort ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais si tu dois mourir si on ne change pas ça on peut toujours essayer de changer le futur. Ça ne coûte rien. Et la seule manière que j'ai trouvé et de t'écarter du groupe.

-Mais si je décide de partir, Lasi et Leila seront toujours en danger à ce moment là, dit Algasar.

-Oui mais ils possèdent un pendentif de pouvoirs, et ils ont passé ses trois dernières années à apprendre comment les utiliser et ils commencent à maîtriser l'aura. Ils ont également des pokémons pour les aider.

-Mais dans cette vision, peut être que ma mort était nécessaire pour leur survie, dit Algasar.

-Je n'en avais pas l'impression. De ce que j'ai pu voir, Lasi et Leila avaient l'air d'être en bon état et utilisaient leur pouvoirs avec facilité, même Leila qui a du mal à utiliser son pendentif. Excuse moi de ce que je vais dire mais, tu n'es qu'une personne normal, qui a été malencontreusement choisi pour me servir de guide, alors que Lasi et Leila sont les seuls à pouvoir m'aider actuellement. En restant avec nous, tu ne feras que t'exposer à de trop grand danger. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça.

Simelya s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda en direction du haut du Centre Météo. Une forme se trouvait au sommet d'une des tours du centre. Simelya savait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui les suivait depuis le début de leur aventure à Hoenn.

-Et tu as aussi reçu une mise en garde sur la suite, ajoute Simelya. Cet homme qui est censé surveiller Lasi et Leila t'a mis en garde à plusieurs reprises.

-Je sais, dit Algasar. Il m'a déjà demandé de m'écarter plusieurs fois. Et quand Lasi et Leila ont été enlevé il me l'a redit en me disant que c'était certainement ma dernière chance.

L'homme ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir à la discussion qu'il avait eu à l'instant. Simelya disait vrai, en continuant à les suivre il s'exposait à des dangers contre lesquels il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient été confronté au Regirock dans le temple sous le désert. A ce moment là il avait pu protéger Lasi et Leila d'une attaque du pokémon grâce à son Minazar mais ça n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Il avait beau y réfléchir il doutait de lui. Il doutait de pouvoir continuer le chemin du groupe. Comme l'avait dit Simelya, depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Lasi, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'esprit. Le rôle qui lui avait été attribué était celui de guider Simelya. Il avait promis de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. Mais n'avait-il pas rempli son rôle et partiellement sa promesse en trouvant Lasi. Lasi semblait être le seul à pouvoir ouvrir l'accès aux souvenirs de Simelya. Algasar ne pouvait le faire et sans Lasi il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il n'était pas celui dont il était question dans les écrits de son île. Il n'était pas le guide de Simelya. Toutefois une chose l'empêchait de quitter le groupe.

-Logiquement, je devrais me retirer du groupe et de l'aventure maintenant, concéda Algasar. Toutefois, je ne peux pas partir et laisser deux adolescents subirent des épreuves qui peuvent les amener à souffrir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, affirma Simelya. Je vais te dire quelque chose, une chose que tu devras garder pour toi. Après cela tu pourras choisir de rester ou de quitter le groupe. Mais sache que quoi que tu choisisses de faire, tu ne pourras pas revenir sur ta décision. Il sera trop tard.

-D'accord.

Simelya s'approcha d'Algasar et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsque l'esprit eut terminé, Algasar la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'étais presque sûr de ça, dit Algasar.

-[]-

Le lendemain matin, Lasi et Leila se réveillèrent aux alentours de huit heures. A leur réveil, Algasar était debout et il discutait déjà avec Auguste et Céline. Lorsque l'homme vit les deux adolescents arriver il stoppa sa conversation pour parler aux arrivants.

-Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Algasar.

-Oui et toi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Disons que la nuit porte conseille, répondit l'homme. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Céline, Auguste, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Les deux dresseurs et Algasar se dirigèrent à un endroit où ils purent prendre un petit déjeuner. Simelya décida d'apparaître afin de suivre la discussion avec eux. Algasar leur raconta en partie la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Simelya tout en tenant la promesse qu'il avait fait. Il ne parla pas de la vision qu'avait eu Simelya, ni de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ni du fait qu'il avait déjà été en contact avec l'homme qui les suivait dans leur ombre pour assurer leur protection. Il leur parla seulement du fait que la suite de l'aventure allait être plus dangereuse. Il avait pris la décision de quitter le groupe et de rester au Centre Météo afin de travailler avec Céline et Auguste.

-Et pour tout vous dire, je suis bien mieux devant des documents que sur le terrain à faire de la recherche, avoua l'homme. Surtout dans le type de terrain où vous vous rendez.

Lasi et Leila furent compréhensifs de cette décision. Étrangement, le fait que les deux dresseurs soient confrontés à de plus grands dangers ne semblait pas faire peur à Lasi. Il était confiant.

-Et puis nous resterons en contact de toute manière, dit Lasi.

-Oui, affirma Algasar. J'espère que vous me raconterez ce que vous apprenez de plus sur la vie de Simelya.

-Je te ferais un long rapport sur le contenu de sa vie une fois qu'on aura tous si tu veux, proposa le dresseur.

-D'accord !

Algasar confia aux deux dresseurs le cristal qui servait de réceptacle à Simelya. Après une dernière discussion, le groupe était parti à l'arrêt de bus où partirait bientôt le bus, qui était déjà là et qui allait à Cimetronelle. Étrangement ce jour là, la pluie n'était pas présente. Céline et Auguste vinrent également saluer le groupe.

-Nous continuerons à vous informer des éléments que nous trouvons, informa Leila.

-Et nous ferons de même de notre côté, assura Auguste.

Les deux dresseurs montèrent dans le bus.

 _-Tu as pu faire tes adieux à Algasar ?_ Demanda Lasi à Simelya mentalement.

 _-Oui, hier soir_ , répondit la femme.

Le bus se mit en route et après quelques minutes, le bus n'était plus visible depuis l'arrêt.

-Ces deux dresseurs ont une destinée incroyable, dit Auguste.

Céline et Algasar le regardèrent intrigués.

-Hier je n'ai pas tout dit afin de ne pas leur faire trop peur, mais j'ai pu étudier également sur des papiers parlant de prophéties, expliqua Auguste. « Suivi par l'esprit du passé, il devra restaurer sa mémoire, afin de poursuivre sa destinée. Porteur d'un espoir de paix, sa vie et celle de son entourage seront semé de dangers. La connaissance d'une femme lui sera transmis afin d'en faire son pouvoir et ainsi protéger le monde d'un danger imminent. »

Algasar et Céline restèrent bouche bée face à ce qu'Auguste leur avait répété.

-D'ailleurs est-ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu plus de cette femme que tu as dû guider jusque là ? Demanda Auguste.

L'historien avait fait des recherches sur Algasar et l'île d'où il provenait. Il savait que Simelya, l'esprit d'une femme ayant vécu durant la période oubliée, l'avait accompagné et accompagné à présent les deux dresseurs.


	17. Chapitre 16 - La Championne aux Oiseaux

Même si Cimetronelle était située dans une région où la pluie était souvent présente, cette ville n'accueillait pas la pluie plus souvent que les autres villes d'Hoenn. Cette ville était vue dans la région comme la ville étant en harmonie avec la nature. Les maisons ressemblaient à des huttes perchées dans les arbres et la population avait mis en place un système de ponts permettant de relier les maisons entre elles. Toutefois les bâtiments importants, comme le centre pokémon où encore l'arène de la ville, étaient semblable à ce qu'il y avait dans les autres villes.

L'arène de la ville était dirigée par Alizée, une dresseuse expérimentée dans le dressage de pokémons vol. Lasi et Leila s'apprêtaient à l'affronter. L'arène se situait en plein milieu de la ville, et comme les deux dresseurs le pensaient, au dessus du terrain il n'y avait pas de toit afin de permettre aux pokémons pouvant voler d'avoir un avantage dans les combats qui étaient délivrés dans l'arène. Contrairement à l'arène de Vermilava il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de mondes à l'arène. Il y avait toujours des dresseurs qui passaient régulièrement à l'arène afin de tenter de vaincre Alizée mais les gradins étaient moins bien rempli. Lorsque Lasi et Leila entrèrent dans l'arène afin de défier la championne, il n'y avait que quatre jeunes dresseurs qui avaient l'air de vouloir observer les matchs de l'arène afin de pouvoir trouver des stratégies intéressantes.

La championne, Alizée, était vêtu d'un costume bleu et blanc qui pouvait faire penser à un costume d'aviateur. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets et des yeux de la même couleur. Lorsque les deux dresseurs voulant la défier arrivèrent, elle quitta les gradins où elle discutait avec les quatre jeunes dresseurs qui étaient déjà présents, afin d'aller les rejoindre.

-Bonjour, salua Alizée. Vous êtes ici pour un combat d'arène je présume ?

-Oui, répondirent Lasi et Leila d'une même voix.

-Je n'en attendais pas mieux de vous deux, Lasi et Leila, indiqua Alizée. Je commencerais par Lasi si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Le fait qu'Alizée les connaisse ne les dérangea pas plus que ça puisqu'ils avaient une réputation au sein du tournoi de la Ligue Suprême. Ils ne furent pas non plus déranger que la championne souhaite d'abord affronter le dresseur de Kanto. Lasi fit sortir Tarsal de sa pokéball et le confia à Leila afin qu'il puisse profiter du combat. Depuis que le pokémon était sorti de son œuf, il avait déjà pu montrer qu'il pouvait combattre lors d'entraînement même si Lasi préférait éviter cela pendant encore un peu de temps afin de pouvoir réfléchir à des stratégies avec lui.

-Pour ce combat ainsi que le prochain ce seront des matchs à deux pokémons simple, informa Alizée.

-Ok, dit Lasi. Je suis prêt.

Les deux dresseurs se mirent chacun à un bout du terrain et l'arbitre se mit en place. Lasi fut tiré au sort et c'est lui qui dut envoyé son premier pokémon. Le dresseur fit appel à Dynavolt qui était un choix évident dans un combat contre une experte du type vol. La championne décida d'envoyer un Altaria.

-Le match peut commencer ! Annonça l'arbitre.

-Dynavolt commence en utilisant étincelle ! Demanda Lasi.

-Altaria contre avec piétisol !

Le pokémon électrique libéra des éclairs de son corps qui partirent dans tout les sens. Altaria se dirigea rapidement vers le sol afin de tenter de le frapper pour réaliser Piétisol. Un éclair toucha Altaria mais il se dirigea quand même vers le sol pour réaliser l'attaque.

-Dynavolt change-éclair vite !

Dynavolt fonça à toute allure sur Altaria. Les deux pokémons se touchèrent lorsqu'Altaria percuta le sol. L'attaque piétisol fut lancé alors que Dynavolt retournait dans la pokéball de son dresseur. Si Altaria n'avait pas été de type vol, il se serait retourné l'attaque piétisol sur lui même. Lasi lança une nouvelle pokéball et ce fut Lucario qui fut envoyé sur le terrain.

-Lucario dracochoc !

-Altaria esquive !

Le pokémon de Lasi envoya une onde de choc vers Altaria qui esquiva de justesse l'attaque.

-Maintenant utilise vitesse extrême pour t'approcher et réutilise dracochoc.

-Fonce avec aéropique, demanda la championne.

Lucario se rapprocha rapidement de la position d'Altaria qui le frappa. Lucario fut touché et même si il fut expulsé il envoya tout de même l'attaque dracochoc qui toucha son adversaire.

-Parfait, maintenant réutilise vitesse extrême.

-Altaria lance aéropique encore une fois.

Le pokémon dragon avait été sérieusement touché par dracochoc mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de foncer à nouveau sur son adversaire. Les deux pokémons se percutèrent et tombèrent au sol.

-Dracochoc Lucario !

-Toi aussi Altaria.

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent mais ce fut celle de Lucario qui gagna la confrontation et qui frappa. Altaria encaissa l'attaque comme il put puis il s'envola.

-Lance piétisol, demanda Alizée.

Lucario jeta un regard à Lasi qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Le pokémon ne fit rien et attendit le bon moment. Altaria n'était plus qu'à un mètre du sol lorsque Lucario utilisa vitesse extrême afin de se poser juste en dessous du pokémon dragon. Il ouvrit sa bouche et une nouvelle dracochoc fut expulsé. Altaria ne pouvant esquiver l'onde fut expulsé dans les airs, annulant au passage l'attaque qu'il avait prévu de faire. Lucario se rapprocha de nouveau d'Altaria.

-Vite Altaria lance requiem ! Demanda Alizée.

-Lucario dépêche toi !

Un chant mystérieux retentit au moment où Lucario attaqua une nouvelle fois avec dracochoc. La capacité toucha Altaria qui fut envoyé au sol. Le chant s'arrêta d'un coup et le chiffre deux apparut au dessus de Lucario. Toutefois au dessus du pokémon dragon aucun chiffre n'apparut. Il était inconscient.

-Altaria n'est plus en état de se battre, annonça l'arbitre.

La championne rappela son pokémon et envoya sur le terrain son deuxième et dernier pokémon pour ce combat : Corboss. Lasi ne pouvait rappeler son Lucario car dans les matchs de cette arène les dresseurs ne pouvait changer de pokémons directement. La seule manière était d'utiliser des capacités comme il l'avait fait avec Dynavolt. Il ne restait plus que deux actions à Lucario avant de tomber dans les pommes. Cependant face à un Corboss il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

-Corboss lance calcination !

-Merde, Lucario esquive avec vitesse extrême et attaque le !

Lasi ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pokémon de la championne puisse utiliser une attaque de type feu. Corboss envoya un jet de flamme vers Lucario qui esquiva en se rapprochant de lui. Il le toucha mais le choc ne fut pas assez puissant pour lui faire de réels dégâts.

-Corboss envole toi et lance calcination de nouveau, demanda la championne.

La stratégie d'Alizée était pour l'instant d'obliger Lucario a réaliser des actions afin de le mettre K.O grâce au requiem d'Altaria.

-On tente le tout pour le tout Lucario, prévint Lasi. Canon aura !

Même si cette capacité était de type combat, en raison de son double type vol et ténèbres, Corboss n'avait aucune résistance face à cette attaque. Lucario fit apparaître la sphère d'aura devant lui et quelques instants plus tard il prit de plein fouet le jet de flammes de Corboss. Toutefois il continua de charger l'attaque.

-Corboss continue avec calcination, demanda Alizée.

Le pokémon vol continua de lancer son jet de flamme alors que Lucario faisait tout son possible pour résister à l'attaque. Après quelques secondes de lutte, les flammes autour de Lucario furent étouffés et le pokémon envoya le canon aura qui toucha Corboss de plein fouet. Au moment où l'attaque toucha le pokémon Lucario tomba par terre inconscient. Corboss avait été touché par l'attaque mais il n'était pas encore hors combat.

-Lucario ne peut plus combattre, prévint l'arbitre.

Lasi rappela son pokémon et envoya sur le terrain son Dynavolt qui n'avait presque pas combattu.

-Corboss attaque le avec vibrobscur ! Demanda Alizée.

-Esquive puis attaque avec étincelles, demanda Lasi.

Un rayon parcouru par des anneaux violets vola en direction de Dynavolt qui esquiva partiellement l'attaque. Il fut touché sur un côté par l'attaque mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger vers son adversaire pour l'attaquer.

-Empêche le d'approcher, demanda Alizée.

Corboss relança une attaque vibrobscur qui toucha le pokémon de Lasi. Néanmoins le pokémon électrique continua d'avancer alors qu'une lumière blanche l'entourait. Au moment où il sauta dans les airs pour toucher son adversaire sa forme changea. Il évolua alors en Elecsprint. Il toucha Corboss en lui infligeant plus de dégâts que prévu grâce à son évolution.

-Génial, tu as évolué ! Fit Lasi.

-Je pense que ça va être compliqué pour nous de gagner, dit Alizée. Mais ce n'est pas totalement terminé ! Corboss vibrobscur !

Le corbeau libéra de nouveau le rayon obscur. Mais Elecsprint esquiva l'attaque et attaqua sans que Lasi ne dise quelque chose. Il envoya un éclair dans les airs qui retomba sur le pokémon vol. Il venait d'utiliser fatal-foudre. Corboss tomba ne pouvant plus combattre.

-Corboss a été mis hors combat, Lasi gagne donc ce combat, annonça l'arbitre.

Lasi partit féliciter son Elecsprint puis Alizée félicita le dresseur et son pokémon. Lasi récupéra ensuite son Tarsal, qui avait l'air d'avoir apprécié le combat, et laissa la place à Leila.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Alizée qui fut tirée au sort pour envoyer sur le terrain son premier pokémon : un Tropius. Leila décida d'envoyer sa Absol combattre le pokémon de type vol et plante.

-Commencez ! Demanda l'arbitre.

-Tropius lance zénith ! Demanda Alizée.

-Absol commence avec tranche-nuit ! Demanda Leila.

En demandant à son pokémon d'utiliser zénith, Alizée offrait à Leila une occasion en or pour elle. La championne ne devait pas savoir que sa Absol pouvait utiliser l'attaque lance-flamme. En utilisant zénith, les capacités de type feu devenait plus puissante. Toutefois la jeune dresseuse devait faire attention car les pokémons de type plante qui utilisaient zénith le faisaient en général pour pouvoir utiliser des capacités comme lance-soleil plus rapidement ou encore pour se soigner plus efficacement avec des capacités comme synthèse.

Une sphère orange décolla d'au dessus de Tropius et s'éleva au dessus du stade alors qu'Absol s'approcha de son adversaire. La corne du pokémon ténèbres devint plus sombre puis elle s'en servit pour frapper son adversaire avant de retourner à sa position initiale.

-Tropius utilise lance-soleil à présent ! Ordonna la championne.

-Absol esquive et attaque avec lance-flammes !

Le visage d'Alizée se raidit d'un coup en entendant l'ordre de son adversaire. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'Absol avait cette capacité. Tropius propulsa un puissant rayon vers Absol qui esquiva in extremis avant de lancer un jet de flammes.

-Maintenant lance feu follet ! Demanda Leila.

La pokémon lança une flamme violette vers Tropius qui ne parvint pas à esquiver l'attaque. A présent le pokémon de la championne subirait des dégâts régulièrement suite à la brûlure maudite.

-Tropius refait un lance-soleil ! Demanda Alizée.

-Absol esquive de nouveau et utilise prescience.

Une fois de plus la capacité de Tropius manqua l'Absol qui prépara l'attaque prescience.

-Tropius profites en pour t'envoler, indiqua Alizée.

-Absol essaye de l'atteindre avec lance-flammes, dit l'adolescente.

Absol lança plusieurs jets de flammes mais tous furent évités par le pokémon adverse. Sans qu'Alizée n'en donne l'ordre Tropius s'arrêta soudainement de voler et commença à tomber vers Absol. Il utilisait une attaque plaquage.

-Absol utilise lance-flammes !

La pokémon cracha un jet de flammes qui toucha Tropius qui n'arrêta pas son attaque. Il parvint à atterrir sur son adversaire qui subit de lourds dommages.

-Tropius utilise lance-soleil à présent !

-Absol essaye de te dégager de là.

Absol ne parvenait pas à sortir de sous Tropius, il était trop lourd pour. Elle prit l'attaque lance-soleil de plein fouet puis soudain Tropius recula et tomba sur le sol. L'attaque prescience s'était déclenchée. L'arbitre se déplaça pour regarder l'état des deux pokémons. Tous deux étaient inconscients.

-Tropius et Absol sont inconscients, avertit l'arbitre.

Leila et Alizée rappelèrent leur pokémon et elles envoyèrent en même temps leur deuxième et dernier pokémon. Leila avait fait appel à Roussil et Alizée à Airmure. Une fois de plus, Leila avait clairement l'avantage. Lorsque les pokémons apparurent, la sphère qu'avait fait apparaître Tropius au début du match disparut.

-Vous pouvez reprendre ! Indiqua l'arbitre.

-Airmure attaque tranche-nuit, demanda Alizée.

-Roussil attaque le avant avec nitrocharge.

La Roussil fut entourée de flammes et se dirigea plus rapidement qu'à son habitude vers son adversaire dont les ailes étaient devenus sombres. Roussil toucha sa cible en première et parvint à esquiver de justesse les ailes de son assaillant.

-Roussil continue avec nitrocharge une nouvelle fois ! Demanda Leila.

La stratégie de la dresseuse était d'augmenter la vitesse de sa pokémon. En faisant cela elle permettrait à sa pokémon de faire ensuite des attaques à distance bien plus rapide. Toutefois en faisant cela elle s'exposait au danger d'être touché par l'attaque tranche-nuit d'Airmure. Roussil s'approcha d'Airmure et elle le toucha une nouvelle fois en première. Toutefois cette fois-ci Airmure la toucha également lui infligeant des dégâts supplémentaires. Entre les deux pokémons, même si Airmure avait pris le plus d'attaque c'est lui qui était le plus en forme grâce à sa grande défense physique.

-Bon Roussil tu vas pouvoir rester à distance maintenant, prévint Leila. Attaque lance-flamme !

-Airmure esquive !

C'était déjà trop tard pour le pokémon volant. En utilisant deux fois nitrocharge, Roussil avait pu augmenter sa vitesse de deux niveaux ce qui permettait à ses attaques d'être effectués très rapidement mais également les faisait bouger bien plus vite. Airmure fut toucher par l'attaque lance-flamme ce qui lui fit plus de dégâts que les deux attaques nitrocharge qu'il avait subi jusque là ayant une défense spéciale assez moyenne et Roussil ayant une attaque spéciale un peu élevée.

-Refais lance-flamme ! Demanda Leila.

Airmure essaya de nouveau d'esquiver mais ce fut inutile. Roussil parvint de nouveau à toucher son adversaire. Mais la championne avait encore une carte en réserve.

-Airmure utilise allègement !

En utilisant cette capacité Airmure parvenait à se débarrasser d'une partie de son poids et augmentait lui aussi sa vitesse de deux niveaux. Leila demanda à sa pokémon de relancer une attaque lance-flamme mais cette fois-ci leur adversaire parvint à esquiver habilement la capacité.

-Airmure attaque la avec tranche-nuit !

-Roussil protège toi avec canicule !

Airmure se déplaça très rapidement vers Roussil qui libéra une vague de chaleur. Le pokémon de type acier étant trop rapide il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter et entra dans le périmètre de canicule en subissant des dégâts continue. Il décida de continuer son avancée et frappa Roussil. Le pokémon Acier ressortit de la zone d'action de canicule et alla se poser devant sa dresseuse. Roussil n'était pas encore K.O.

-C'est terminé, indiqua Leila.

En effet c'était terminé. Airmure tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa dernière action lui avait prendre beaucoup de dégâts mais également une brûlure qui l'avait finalement fait tomber dans l'inconscience.

-Airmure n'est plus en état de combattre ! Annonça l'arbitre. Leila est vainqueur du match.

La dresseuse commença à se diriger vers sa Roussil lorsque cette dernière brilla et évolua en Goupelin, l'évolution finale de Feunnec.

-Deux évolutions en une journée, c'est fort ça, fit remarquer Lasi en s'approchant en portant Tarsal dans ses bras.

Le pokémon psy mit ses bras en avant indiquant qu'il voulait que Leila le porte.

-Bravo pour ton match en tout cas, félicita Lasi.

-Merci toi aussi d'ailleurs, répondit la jeune fille.

-Félicitations à vous deux, indiqua la championne. Vous avez tout deux réussi à me battre et comme preuve de votre victoire je vous donne ceci, le badge Plume.

La championne confia aux deux dresseurs victorieux un badge ressemblant à une plume.

-Merci, firent Lasi et Leila d'une même voix.

-J'espère de tout cœur vous voir durant le tournoi de la Ligue Suprême, dit Alizée.

-[]-

Une fois arrivé au Centre pokémon de Cimetronelle, Simelya apparut aux côtés des deux dresseurs. Elle les félicita pour le match d'arène qu'ils avaient menés. Cela leur faisait maintenant trois badges.

-La prochaine arène se trouve à Algatia, indiqua Lasi. Mais avant ça nous avons au moins deux souvenirs à récupérer, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, le premier se trouve au Sud d'ici et le deuxième un plus au Sud-Est, répondit Simelya.

Leila regarda sur sa PokéWalk la carte de la région.

-Au vu de ce que nous avons relevé ces derniers jours, je pense que le premier souvenir se trouve par ici, indiqua Leila en montrant un lieu sur sa PokéWalk.

Le lieu en question était une colline sur laquelle se trouver un rocher qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'ils avaient vu dans le désert et qui leur avait permis d'accéder à un temple caché. Celui-ci se trouvait au milieu de la Route 120, qui démarrait juste en sortant de la ville, non loin de deux lacs.

-Et pour ce qui est du deuxième souvenir tu crois qu'il pourrait se situer ici ? Demanda Lasi en montrant un autre endroit.

L'endroit en question était une petite montagne qui formait une île au milieu d'un lac au Sud-Est de Cimetronelle.

-C'est le Mont Mémoria, se souvint Simelya. Normalement c'est un lieu de recueil pour les gens qui ont vu leur pokémon mourir.

-Oui a ce qu'il paraît il y a beaucoup de tombes de pokémons là-bas, dit Lasi.

-Et c'est au sommet que se trouvent l'orbe bleu et l'orbe rouge, indiqua Leila. Céline et Auguste nous l'ont dit au Centre Météo.

-Alors il y a des chances pour que le souvenir que je sens se situe là-bas, dit Simelya.

-Donc on va tout d'abord chercher le premier souvenir sur la Route 120 puis on ira au Mont Mémoria pour chercher le deuxième, résuma Lasi. Et après nous irons à Nénucrique où nous retrouverons Ina.

Leila et Simelya confirmèrent leur route pour les prochains jours.

-[]-

Ectus se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux arbres se trouvant autour du centre pokémon. A l'aide de la capacité force cachée de l'un de ses pokémons, il était parvenu à accéder à ce qui servait de base secrète aux dresseurs longtemps auparavant. Leur existence était maintenant presque oublié et l'époque où les dresseurs s'amusaient à créer des bases secrète et à y inviter leurs amis était révolu depuis des dizaines d'années. Cette base secrète était très utile car elle lui permettait de se rendre invisible aux yeux de ceux qui étaient dans la ville tout en lui permettant d'observer ce qu'il s'y passait. Il put entendre alors un bruit lui indiquant que quelqu'un avait ouvert l'entrée de la base avec force cachée. Ectus se raidit un instant en voyant une personne portant un manteau noir comme lui entrer. Il se détendit lorsque l'étranger retira sa capuche lui permettant de reconnaître Ayels. Ayels était un homme de vingt-six ans qui avait rejoint Elderen depuis un moment. Il avait notamment beaucoup aidé Leila lorsque cette dernière avait rejoint l'organisation. Il avait des cheveux noirs court et des yeux verts. Son visage le rendait attrayant et il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

-Salut Ectus ! Fit-il en rentrant. Toujours avec ta capuche. Faudrait que tu penses à l'enlever de temps en temps.

-Pour que l'on voie mon visage ? Non merci, répondit Ectus.

-Nan ça j'ai compris que tu veux pas, indiqua Ayels. Mais je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester avec ça alors qu'il fait super chaud. Je sais pas comment ils font dans l'Ordre pour supporter cette chaleur.

-Ils ont un système dans leur manteau qui leur permet de diminuer la température, répondit Ectus.

-Sérieux ? Pourquoi on a pas ça nous ? Se plaint l'arrivant.

-Ça je te laisse le demander au grand chef, dit Ectus. Mais bon je pense que bientôt on pourra laisser tomber ces manteaux.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué ça, comprit Ayels. Ils nous ont bien eu sur ce coup là si la rumeur s'avère vrai. Mettre toute une organisation avec une même tenue dans un premier temps pour pouvoir vérifier si on cherche à les infiltrer c'est fort.

-Oui. Mais tant qu'on a pas reçu l'ordre on doit garder ces manteaux noirs.

Ayels soupira. Depuis qu'Ectus avait compris que c'était lui qui était entré dans la base secrète il avait repris son poste devant une ouverture lui permettant d'apercevoir le centre pokémon.

-Ils ont eu leur badge à ce qu'il paraît, informa Ayels.

-Je sais je les ai vu rentrer tout à l'heure avec.

-Et maintenant ils vont se diriger à Nénucrique ?

-Avant ils doivent passer à deux endroits : un temple caché qui se trouve au Sud et le Mont Mémoria, répondit Ectus. Simelya doit récupérer des souvenirs dans ces deux endroits.

-Ok !

-J'espère que tu es prêt, car on va avoir pas mal de boulot jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent de Nénucrique, dit Ectus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'étais déjà préparé à intervenir, dit Ayels. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser notre jeune recrue toute seule avec un type comme toi pour la surveiller, ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Et puis Leila se débrouille très bien.

-Je préfère quand même la surveiller, dit Ayels. Après tout si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose sa sœur me tuerait.

-Sa sœur, tu la connais ?

-Oui, nous étions dans la même université, répondit le jeune homme. Elle voulait passer le concours pour devenir championne d'arène à Riverte.

-Ah oui, sembla se rappeler Ectus. C'est vrai que le concours va bientôt commencer.

-Oui, et elle compte faire parti de la première génération de champions d'arène de la région de Riverte.

La région de Riverte n'avait pour l'instant ni arènes, ni ligue pokémon mais les choses étaient en train de changer. Pour cela un concours était organisé dans la région afin de sélectionner les huit dresseurs qui deviendraient champion d'arène. Puis plus tard un autre concours serait réalisé pour déterminer les membres du conseil quatre de la ligue de Riverte.

-Enfin bon j'ai gardé le contact avec elle depuis que j'ai rejoins Elderen, continua Ayels.

-Donc tu as une raison de plus pour faire ton travail correctement.

Ayels fit signe que c'était le cas. Durant leur discussion ils n'avaient pas quitté des yeux la ville. Ayels et Ectus continuaient de surveiller l'activité dans Cimetronelle afin de s'assurer que ceux qu'ils protégeaient ne courraient aucun danger.

-Tu me disais que ça serait dur jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent de Nénucrique, se rappela Ayels. Ils doivent retrouver Ina là-bas non ? Ça devrait bien se passer.

-Méfions nous, dit Ectus. Il y a des choses que l'on ne sait pas encore et Adrian est d'accord avec moi là-dessus. On risque d'avoir des surprises à Nénucrique.

-Si tu le dis ! De toute manière c'est notre travail, de veiller à ce que Lasi et Leila n'aient rien.

Ectus approuva d'un geste de la tête.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Cauchemar

La route depuis Cimetronelle avait été chaotique. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la ville, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Heureusement pour eux ils avaient pu bénéficié d'un bus mais afin de se rendre au site où Simelya pourrait récupérer une partie de ses souvenirs ils avaient dû marcher sous la pluie pendant trois bonnes heures. Après être arrivé sur les lieux ils durent trouver des inscriptions dans la langue des pokémons légendaires qui permettrait à Lasi d'ouvrir une voie vers un temple. Cette opération leur prit une dizaine de minutes.

-Le corps des humains et des pokémons gisaient sur le champ de bataille, put lire Lasi.

Cette phrase faisait suite aux phrases qu'ils avaient pu déchiffrer dans les précédents lieux : _Le ciel se déchirait dans un mélange d'éclairs et d'affrontements. Les Mers se déchaînaient sur la Terre et les Volcans sur les Flots. Mais la Tour restait debout. Les défendeurs résistaient aux multiples assauts des deux autres factions. Sur tout les fronts, humains et pokémons étaient unis. Des lueurs et des traits aux couleurs du crépuscule étaient présentes sur certains pokémons._ Toutes les phrases qu'ils avaient récupéré semblaient faire référence à la bataille que Lasi avait pu voir dans les souvenirs de Simelya.

L'esprit posa la main sur les inscriptions et un chemin apparut dans la roche. Les deux dresseurs entrèrent suivi par Simelya leur permettant de se mettre à l'abri. Comme dans le désert, le chemin qui s'offrait à eux étaient constitués d'escaliers descendant sous la terre. Des torches s'allumaient sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent finalement en bas.

Au milieu de la salle ils purent apercevoir une statue d'un Registeel dont ils se méfièrent. Dans le désert, la statue du Regirock avait pris vie quand Leila avait tenté d'accéder aux souvenirs de Simelya et il ne serait pas étonnant que la statue soit en réalité un Registeel qui attendait de passer à l'offensive. En utilisant les fonctionnalités de leur PokéWalk, Lasi et Leila purent déterminer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Registeel qui dormait profondément. A l'opposé des escaliers, se trouvait un relief. Le relief représentait une femme dans une tunique violette. Elle était entouré d'une aura noire et ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux étaient violets. Le bas du ventre de la femme était à découvert et elle tenait une épée dans chaque main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda Leila.

-Une femme, importante à mon époque je pense, répondit Simelya. Mais je ne me souviens pas si je l'ai déjà rencontré.

-Voyons ça maintenant, décida Lasi en posant sa main sur le relief. Inaris.

Une fois de plus, en prononçant ce mot, le dresseur sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et l'environnement devint noir.

Il entendit des bruits de pas sur de la roche. Simelya courrait. Elle avait quatorze ans.

-Attends moi Fouinar ! Appela-t-elle.

Elle était dans une grotte et courrait après un Fouinar. Le pokémon l'attendit le temps qu'elle s'approche un peu de lui puis repris sa route. Le pokémon conduisit la fille jusque dans une grande salle. Le Fouinar montra une direction à Simelya. Un dragon noir était allongé les yeux ouverts. La fille regarda la créature en détails avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Tu es comme dans mon rêve, se réjouit Simelya.

L'humaine continua de s'approcher du dragon qui ne bougea pas et décida de lui caresser le museau.

- _Toi aussi tu ressembles à celle que je vois en rêve_ , fit une voix dans la tête de la fille.

-Même la voix, remarqua Simelya. Tu t'appelles comment ?

 _-Inaris, le Dragon de l'Obscurité,_ répondit la voix du dragon. _Et toi ?_

 _-_ Simelya, répondit-elle. C'est toi qui as demandé à Fouinar de me conduire ici ?

- _Oui. Je voulais te voir._

 _-_ Est-ce que ça serait en lien avec mes rêves ? Je me vois voyager avec toi et j'ai des sortes de pouvoir dans ces rêves.

Inaris se leva et fit quelques pas dans la grotte.

- _Tu es très perspicace,_ avoua Inaris. _Si nous partageons tout deux ces rêves, c'est que nos vies sont destinés à se croiser. Je suis ici depuis quelques semaines déjà. J'ai pu ainsi t'observer, ainsi que les membres de ton village. J'ai pu ainsi t'évaluer et je suis à présent certain que tu es celle qui doit hériter de mon pouvoir._

-Hériter de ton pouvoir ? Répéta Simelya. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

La vision changea. Le décor resta le même, Simelya devait avoir le même âge mais Inaris avait repris sa place d'origine et une autre créature était présente : Arceus.

- _Si je te fais cette proposition Simelya c'est pour que tu puisses utiliser tout ton potentiel_ , fit Arceus. _Tu as déjà pu t'en rendre compte mais le monde se porte mal. L'Armée du Cauchemar sème le chaos partout où ils passent. En intégrant nos rangs tu apprendras à utiliser les pouvoirs qu'Inaris t'a transmis et tu rencontreras d'autres personnes comme toi, qui possède un tel artefact. Et tu pourras également faire en sorte que le monde se porte mieux. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

L'adolescente qui était assise sur la tête d'Inaris se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques instants puis elle prit la parole.

-Ici j'ai ma famille, et mes amis, dit Simelya. Si je rejoins ton village, je ne les reverrais plus avant longtemps. Mais d'un côté j'ai aussi envie d'apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs d'Inaris. Et j'ai envie d'aider ce monde et d'aider les gens qui souffrent.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de donner une réponse maintenant,_ indiqua Inaris. _Penses-y juste un peu et quand tu souhaiteras y aller tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et je t'y emmènerais._

-Je peux demander l'avis de mes parents ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- _Ils ne sont pas au courant de ton pendentif et ils ne peuvent pas le voir, ça risquerait d'être compliqué à croire_ _pour eux non ?_ Pensa le Dieu pokémon.

-Non je ne pense pas, ils sont très ouvert d'esprit, informa Simelya.

La vision s'accéléra d'un coup. Lasi ne put comprendre les propos des événements qui se déroulèrent jusqu'au moment où la vision reprit un rythme normal. Arceus n'était plus là et Simelya était à présent allongé entre les pattes du dragon.

 _-L'Armée du Cauchemar s'est remise en route et a encore détruit un village d'innocents,_ apprit Inaris.

-Le village dont tu parlais avec Arceus tout à l'heure ? Demanda Simelya.

 _-Non un autre_ , répondit le dragon.

-Que cherchent-ils à faire ? Demanda Simelya. A détruire des lieux et à tuer des innocents ?

- _Je ne sais pas,_ indiqua Inaris. _Il y a longtemps j'avais affronté cette Armée et la seule chose que j'ai retenu c'est qu'ils n'ont plus rien de normal. Que ce soit les humains ou les pokémons qui en font partie._

-Tu crois qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à mon village ? Demanda Simelya.

- _Je pense qu'ils en seraient capable_ , répondit Inaris. _Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Si un tel jour arrive je ferais en sorte de ne laisser aucun habitant se faire tuer._

La vision changea de nouveau ainsi que le décor. Simelya courait dans un village en feu. Elle pouvait apercevoir quelques corps des habitants sur le sol. Elle entendait des cris, des pleurs et des injures. Elle arriva à la sortie du village où elle vit une armée portant des tuniques violettes qui emmenait certains villageois.

-Maman ! Cria Simelya.

Une des villageoises se retourna.

-Fuis Simelya !

La fille refusa de fuir.

- _Inaris qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais promis !_ S'indigna-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître dans ses mains des particules noirs. Les soldats de l'armée l'avaient aperçu et une personne sortit du groupe. Lasi l'a reconnu. C'est exactement la même femme que celle du relief qu'il avait vu. Une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux violets portant une tunique de la même couleur. Une aura noir l'entourait. Elle commenca à s'approcher de la fille, une épée dans chaque main.

-Rendez-moi ma maman ! Cria Simelya. Rendez-moi mes amis ! Rendez-moi mon village !

Les particules noirs autour de Simelya se jetèrent vers la femme qui les fit disparaître d'un coup d'épée. La femme à la tunique violette fonça vers l'adolescente, l'épée vers l'avant. L'épée s'enfonça dans quelque chose et du sang gicla.

La vision s'arrêta et le dresseur retrouva ses esprits dans le temple. Le dresseur prit une profonde inspiration. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas ressenti de douleurs. Toutefois le dresseur entendit des bruits de combat derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que Registeel s'était réveillé et il faisait face à Leila et à sa Goupelin et sa Absol.

-Lasi viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! Demanda Leila voyant que le dresseur s'était réveillé.

-D'accord !

Le dresseur envoya Lucario puis il regarda comment se sentait Simelya. Elle regardait le relief qui représentait la femme qu'ils avaient pu voir dans l'un des souvenirs. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

-Lucario prépare canon aura ! Demanda Lasi. Leila continue d'attaquer avec Absol et Goupelin.

-Ok !

Les deux pokémons de la dresseuse exécutèrent une attaque lance-flamme tandis que Lucario fit apparaître la sphère d'aura devant lui. Les flammes touchèrent Registeel, l'empêchant d'attaquer. A en voir l'état du pokémon, cela devait faire un moment que Leila l'affrontait. La sphère de Lucario émit alors une lueur.

-Leila c'est bon ! Prévint Lasi.

La dresseuse rappela ses deux pokémons et s'éloigna de Registeel. Lucario envoya son attaque qui toucha Registeel qui tomba sur le dos. Les lumières rouges de son visage s'éteignirent, indiquant qu'il s'était rendormi.

Leila soupira en s'approchant de Lasi et de Simelya.

-Ça fait deux minutes que je l'affrontais, indiqua Leila. Il s'est réveillé dès que tu as prononcé Inaris.

-Heureusement que tu étais là, se rassura Lasi. Sinon il aurait pu nous attaquer sans problèmes.

-Non il n'aurait pas pu, vous étiez protégé par une sorte d'écran, indiqua la dresseuse. Il avait envoyé un rocher dans votre direction mais il s'est brisé en touchant l'écran.

Simelya fixait toujours le relief. Elle se mordait le bas de la lèvre et semblait encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu. Lasi décida de raconter ce qu'il avait pu voir à Leila.

-Maintenant on sait que Simelya a déjà rencontré cette femme, dit Lasi.

-Oui, affirma Simelya. Lasi tu veux bien contacter Arceus ? J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

-D'accord je fais ça, accepta le dresseur. Commençons à sortir d'ici pendant que je l'appelle.

-Leila tu peux prendre une photo du relief ? Demanda l'esprit.

-Bien sûr.

Leila utilisa la fonctionnalité appareil photo de sa pokéwalk. Une fois le relief pris en photo, le groupe commença à remonter à la surface. Lasi créa une conversation télépathique de groupe avec Arceus.

-On a de nouvelles informations, avertit Lasi.

Simelya raconta les souvenirs qu'elle avait pu récupérer. Puis à la fin du récit elle ajouta :

-Cette femme qui m'a attaqué à la fin du souvenir, je me demande si ce n'est pas elle le Cauchemar, supposa Simelya. Avant d'accéder à mes souvenirs, en voyant juste le relief j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était quelqu'un d'importante. Et cette supposition qu'elle soit le Cauchemar m'est venue après avoir vu mes nouveaux souvenirs.

-Ça _pourrait bien être elle_ , indiqua Arceus. _J'ai pu trouver quelqu'un qui a pu me parler de l'Armée du Cauchemar et d'après ses dires, cette armée était contrôlée_ _par une femme que certains qualifiés de folle à l'époque._

-Ça lui correspondrait en effet, dit Simelya. Tu as trouvé d'autres informations ?

- _Oui sur l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique,_ répondit le Dieu. _Vous savez que ce groupe suivait les instructions d'un étrange artefact n'est-ce pas ? En réalité dans ce groupe il n'y avait qu'une personne pour comprendre les informations de cet artefact. Cette personne aurait dû être à la tête de l'Ordre mais pour éviter qu'il ne puisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait, un conseil de plusieurs hommes et femmes ont été mis en place et ce sont_ _eux qui étaient les dirigeants de cet ordre. Le seul à pouvoir comprendre l'artefact fut placé dans un lieu spécial afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ce que lui faisait parvenir l'artefact et qu'il puisse en informer le conseil. En réalité cet homme ne pouvait rien faire à part exécuter leurs ordres, ceux du conseil. Mais pendant longtemps cela ne le dérangeait pas car l'Ordre se battait pour faire régner_ _la paix. Néanmoins à un moment donné, il a appris que les objectifs de l'Ordre étaient totalement différents et il a essayé de s'y opposer._ _Ce sont les seuls informations que j'ai pu récupérer._

-C'est déjà beaucoup, affirma Lasi. Le prochain lieu où nous allons est le Mont Mémoria.

-Apparemment il y aurait une grande quantité de souvenirs là-bas, ajouta Simelya.

- _Ok, recontactez moi une fois que vous aurez récupéré ces souvenirs là,_ demanda Arceus. _Sur ce je vous laisse je retourne chercher des informations._

Arceus mit fin à la conversation télépathique. Le groupe était arrivé en haut des escaliers et ils purent sortir de la grotte où ils étaient entrés. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche afin de pouvoir prendre le prochain bus.

-[]-

 _Une pièce obscure. Allongée sur une table. Une lumière au plafond. Des cris lointains de douleurs. Aidez-moi. Une porte en métal qui s'ouvre. Une piqûre dans le bras et un liquide noire qui entre dans mon corps. Des cris de douleurs sortent de ma bouche. La petite Claris laisse place à mon autre moi qui lance des injures à ceux qui me font subir ça. Je m'agite et tente de me libérer de mes chaînes. Cela semble les amuser. Je perds conscience._

 _Je sens mon sang bouillir. De mon corps jaillissent des particules noirs. Je lâche la gorge de l'homme qui a abusé de moi tout ce temps. Son corps tombe sur le sol, comme celui d'une poupée. On me demande de m'arrêter et je sens que l'on me tire dessus. Les particules noirs s'occupent de dévier les balles alors que je m'approche de celui qui m'a tiré dessus. Il a peur. Il me demande de l'épargner. Bien fait pour lui. Je prends un couteau de combat qui traînait sur mon chemin et une fois face à l'homme je lui plante dans le cœur. Une voix me demande de m'arrêter. Claris. Ils l'ont mérité après toutes ces années. Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter maintenant que je suis libre ?_

 _Cette journée devait être magnifique. Elle l'a été. Mais à présent, tout est fini. Je me sens faible. Est-ce la mort ? Est-ce ma fin ? Je regarde encore celle qui m'a porté le coup fatal. Elle me regarde alors que je me vide de mon sang, ses yeux emplis de haine. Je l'ai mérité non ? J'ai tué ses proches. Je ne mérite que ça. J'aurais dû écouter Claris dès le début. Peut être que ça m'aurait apporté plus de satisfaction. Peut être que tout se serait passé différemment. J'entends le bruit d'une fillette qui rigole. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus entendre. Puis d'un coup plus rien. Je dois tenter une dernière chose._

Lasi se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit. Leila dormait profondément. Ce rêve était étrange. Il n'avait entendu qu'une voix et n'avait rien vu. Il inspecta le réceptacle de Simelya et s'aperçut qu'elle dormait également. Était-ce un rêve de sa propre imagination ? Ou alors un souvenir de Simelya ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être un souvenir de Simelya. La voix qu'il avait entendu n'était pas celle de Simelya. De plus la voix faisait mention d'une certaine Claris. Et Lasi était certain de ne pas avoir entendu parler de cette personne dans les souvenirs de Simelya. Ne sachant pas quoi en penser, Lasi décida de retourner se coucher. Malgré le cauchemar qu'il avait eut, il parvint à se rendormir rapidement.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Le Passé de Simelya

Le Mont Mémoria était le lieu d'Hoenn où les pokémons ayant perdu la vie se trouvaient. Pour arriver là-bas, le groupe avait dû prendre un bateau et avait commencé à aller vers le sommet du Mont. D'après Simelya le lieu enfermant ses souvenirs se trouvait non loin du sommet.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche ils arrivèrent face à une stèle assez grande. Elle devait faire au moins trois mètres de hauteur et de largeur. Des écritures de la langue des pokémons légendaires avaient été gravés sur la stèle : _Se battant pour leurs folies, leurs rêves et leurs obsessions, les combattants faisaient fi de la douleur dans cette lutte sanglante. Nul ne savait qui serait le vainqueur de la bataille mais chacun croyait aux héros de son clan. Une femme voulant se venger du monde, des hommes et des femmes souhaitant le contrôle de la paix et une femme et un être voulant sauver ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Cette bataille ainsi que les précédentes n'auraient jamais dû exister._

Lorsque Lasi eut fini de lire la phrase, un chemin apparut dans la stèle permettant au groupe d'avancer. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes sur le chemin recouvert par la roche où des torches s'allumèrent petit à petit. A mi-chemin la grotte fut remplacée par un couloir fait par des humains. La roche du plafond, des murs et du sol étaient lisses et avaient été travaillé. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce vide. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un piédestal sur lequel se trouvait un cristal. Celui-ci brillait d'une douce lueur turquoise.

-Lasi occupe toi des souvenirs, si jamais il y a quelque chose qui apparaît je m'en occupe, décida Leila.

-Ok, fais attention, demanda Lasi.

Le dresseur jeta un regard à Simelya qui fit signe qu'elle était prête. Lasi s'empara du cristal et le groupe put entendre une explosion lointaine. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander de quoi il s'agissait. Lasi, Simelya et Leila s'évanouirent.

Ectus et Ayels étaient en face de la stèle où Lasi et Leila avaient disparu.

-Ils ont dû ouvrir un passage mais il s'est fermé, dit Ayels.

-J'aime pas ça, dit Ectus.

-Tu as dis ça il y a deux jours, lui fit remarquer Ayels. Mais je te comprends. Avec cette foutu protection on a aucun moyen de savoir si on doit …

Ayels arrêta de parler. Il avait entendu quelque chose et apparemment Ectus également. Le bruit provenait de la stèle. Ils eurent le réflexe de se décaler lorsqu'une explosion retentit derrière la stèle. Un morceau de stèle vola vers là où ils se trouvaient auparavant. A présent ils pouvaient avancer.

-On dirait une invitation, fit remarquer Ayels.

-Dépêchons-nous, indiqua Ectus. Ils ont peut être un problème.

Ectus courut vers le chemin suivi d'Ayels.

-[Je suis Simelya Aeran, et ceci est mon histoire]-

Je m'appelle Simelya, Simelya Aeran. J'ai dix ans. J'habite dans un petit village, d'une vingtaine de foyer. Je suis fille unique. Ma mère s'appelle Etia et mon père Lorfenze. Mon père était bûcheron, comme la moitié des habitants du village et ma mère était marchande. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui assura mon éducation. D'après ce qu'elle me disait, elle avait vécu dans une grande ville quand elle était plus petite. Elle avait rencontrée mon père quand elle était une marchande itinérante. C'est après avoir rencontré mon père qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter le métier de marchande itinérante. Dans mon village tout le monde se connaît. Le matin les adultes partent travailler, tandis que les enfants se retrouvent dans la maison publique. C'est là-bas que ma mère ainsi que d'autres habitants du village nous donnent des cours. L'après midi seuls les enfants ont quartier libre. Le soir tout le village se retrouve à la maison publique pour préparer le repas et dîner tous ensemble. Les dîners ne durent jamais longtemps car tout le monde est fatigué de la journée qu'il a eu. Sauf lorsque l'on a quelque chose à célébrer bien entendu.

Depuis quelques temps, la nuit, je fais un rêve qui à chaque fois est assez similaire. Je voyage dans les airs sur le dos d'un dragon noir. Avec lui je vis des aventures incroyables. Dans ces rêves je me vois aussi avec des pouvoirs extraordinaire. J'en ai déjà parler avec mes parents et ils m'ont dit que j'avais une imagination débordante. Ma mère m'a même dit que je devrais écrire tout ça sur un cahier. Ça me permettrait d'avoir des souvenirs de ces rêves plus tard.

-[Ma rencontre avec Inaris]-

J'ai maintenant quatorze ans. Je fais toujours ces rêves même si maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus longs. C'est l'après midi et je me promène dans la forêt à côté du village. Je vois un pokémon. C'est un Fouinar. Il me regarde et ne me quitte pas des yeux.

-Coucou toi, dis-je en m'approchant du pokémon.

Il ne bouge pas et attends que je sois à deux mètres de lui pour commencer à partir. Je le suis des yeux. Il s'arrête après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres. On dirait qu'il m'attend. Je décide de le suivre. Nous avançons de cette manière pendant quelques minutes puis Fouinar s'approche de l'entrée d'une grotte. J'hésite à entrer. Je n'ai pas spécialement peur de l'obscurité mais je me demande si je parviendrais à me souvenir du chemin pour rentrer. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation je décide de suivre le pokémon qui m'attendait. Il me fait suivre un chemin que je parviens à mémoriser sans aucun problème. On aurait eu l'impression qu'il avait fait exprès de prendre un chemin facile à suivre.

-Attends moi Fouinar ! Demandé-je.

Il s'arrête et m'attends que je sois un peu plus proche pour continuer à avancer. La grotte est toujours illuminée par quelques crevasses sur le plafond. Nous arrivons dans une salle assez grande. C'est une impasse. Fouinar se dirige sur la gauche et semble me montrer quelque chose. J'entends une sorte de forte respiration provenant de l'endroit. Je m'approche et je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un dragon. Il est de couleur noir, est bien plus grand que moi et a des yeux verts. Je m'approche de lui en remarquant qu'il ressemble beaucoup à celui de mes rêves.

-Tu es comme dans mon rêve, indiqué-je.

Voyant qu'il ne bouge pas et qu'il m'observe, je m'approche de lui et je décide de lui caresser le museau. Je sens ses écailles et sa respiration. Il ne semble pas agressif.

- _Toi aussi tu ressembles à celle que je vois en rêve,_ fit une voix dans ma tête.

Je comprends qu'il s'agit de sa voix. Je ne suis pas étonné de ce qui vient de se passer. Dans mes rêves nous discutions de la même manière.

-Même la voix, remarqué-je. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- _Inaris, le Dragon de l'Obscurité_ , me répond-il. _Et toi ?_

-Simelya, me présenté-je. C'est toi qui as demandé à Fouinar de me conduire ici ?

- _Oui. Je voulais te voir._

-Est-ce que ça serait en lien avec mes rêves ? Je me vois vivre des aventures avec toi et j'ai des sortes de pouvoirs dans ces rêves.

Suite à ma question, Inaris commence à bouger. Je sens qu'il veut se lever et je décide de m'éloigner pour lui permettre de se déplacer. Il fait quelques pas dans la salle.

- _Tu es très perspicace,_ m'avoue Inaris. _Si nous partageons tout deux ces rêves, c'est que nos vies sont destinés à se croisées. Je suis ici depuis quelques semaines déjà. J'ai pu ainsi t'observer, ainsi que les membres de ton village. J'ai pu ainsi t'évaluer et je suis à présent certains que tu es celle qui doit hériter de mon pouvoir._

-Hériter de ton pouvoir ? Répété-je. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Inaris s'approche de moi et baisse la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je monte. Je décide de monter sur son crâne.

- _As tu déjà entendu parler d'Arceus ?_ Me questionne le dragon.

-Oui bien sûr, c'est le pokémon qui a crée l'univers et c'est le tout premier pokémon, affirmé-je.

- _Afin d'améliorer les liens entre les pokémons et les humains, Arceus a crée ce qu'il appelle des_ _Pendentifs_ _de Pouvoirs. Un pokémon peut créer un Pendentif qu'il confie à un humain comme signe de leur amitié. En confiant cet artefact, l'humain peut utiliser les pouvoirs de ce pokémon._

-Pourquoi veut-il améliorer les liens entre les pokémons et les humains ? Demandé-je. Dans mon village tout le monde aime les pokémons.

- _Oui je m'en suis rendu compte mais dans d'autres lieux, les pokémons et les humains ne sont pas en bons termes._

 _-_ Donc c'est Arceus qui t'as demandé de venir me donner ton pendentif ?

- _Non, Arceus nous a offert cette possibilité. A nous de la saisir si nous le souhaitons._

 _-_ Pourquoi me l'offrir à moi ? Si ce pendentif représente l'amitié entre un pokémon et un humain tu ne peux pas me le donner. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu.

- _Mais depuis plus longtemps en rêve. Même si ce ne sont que des rêves, nous avons tout les deux évoluer dans ces rêves. Nous devons les prendre en compte. Même si ce ne sont que des rêves, ils existent. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas réels._

L'offre d'Inaris me fait hésiter. Mais je crois toutes ces paroles notamment ses dernières. On ne peut rejeter ce que l'on a vécu en rêve. Je décide de prendre une décision après quelques instants.

-Tu as raison, même si c'était un rêve, on ne peut nier ce que l'on a vécu, dis-je.

 _-Tu acceptes donc de recevoir mon pouvoir ?_

 _-_ Oui.

Une aura noire entoure Inaris pendant un instant puis entre lui et moi un objet apparaît. Il s'agit d'une griffe noire sur une chaîne en fer. La griffe vient se poser dans mes mains et je la mets autour du cou.

-Je ne sens rien de plus, remarqué-je. C'est normal ?

- _Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, tes pouvoirs apparaîtront petit à petit. Par contre sache que seul les pokémons légendaires et les humains qui ont accepté de porter un pendentif pourront voir ton pendentif._

 _-_ Donc tout ceux de mon village ne pourront pas le voir.

- _Exactement. Également il serait mieux que tu t'abstiennes de dévoiler que je t'ai confié mon pendentif et que tu peux utiliser mes pouvoirs. Du moins pour l'instant. Pour l'instant vis comme tu le faisais avant._

-Je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser ?

- _Je compte rester ici et veiller sur toi, donc si tu veux un jour essayer d'utiliser ces pouvoirs, viens me voir ici. Et même si tu ne veux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs tu peux toujours venir me voir. Tu me tiendras compagnie._

-Il faudra que je vienne seule ?

- _Dans un premier temps oui._

 _-_ D'accord ! C'est promis alors je viendrais te revoir de temps en temps.

-[La venue d'Arceus]-

Deux mois ont passé depuis ce jour-là. J'ai respecté ma promesse avec Inaris jusque là. Personne ne sait qu'il se trouve à quelques minutes du village et également personne ne sait pour le pendentif de pouvoirs que je possède. J'ai rendu visite régulièrement à Inaris, de deux à quatre fois par semaine. Parfois je venais juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles et d'autres pour apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs qu'il m'avait confié.

Je me rends à l'endroit où je retrouve habituellement Inaris. Toutefois avant d'entrer dans la salle j'entends Inaris qui discute avec quelqu'un. Est-ce que quelqu'un du village l'a finalement trouvé ? J'essaye de voir avec qui Inaris est en train de discuter. Je reconnais alors Arceus, le Dieu pokémon.

 _-Ils s'en sont encore pris à un village, et heureusement pour nous, aucun des morts ou des détenus n'ont été tué,_ dit Arceus.

- _Espérons que l'Ordre parviendra à les arrêter d'ici peu,_ ajoute Inaris. _Il commence à y avoir trop de victimes. Il n'aurait même pas dû y avoir de victime. Nous ne pourrions pas essayer de les combattre ?_

 _-Non pour l'instant il faut éviter. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Et puis le moment n'est pas encore arrivé._

- _Que devons nous attendre ? Qu'il y est plus de mort ?_

Je vois alors Arceus qui se tourne vers moi et Inaris me voit un instant après.

-Bonjour, salué-je un peu intimidé.

- _Bonjour Simelya, tu es là depuis longtemps ?_ Me demande Inaris.

-J'ai entendu un peu de votre conversation. Vous parliez de l'Armée du Cauchemar ?

 _-Oui_ , répond Arceus. _Ravi de te rencontrer Simelya._

-Moi aussi Arceus. Vous êtes venus pour discuter avec Inaris ? Ça fait quelques temps que je suis la seule à lui rendre visite ça doit donc lui faire plaisir.

 _-Oui, j'étais venu pour discuter avec lui, mais également pour te parler._

Qu'est-ce que le Dieu des pokémons peut bien vouloir me dire ? Peut être qu'Inaris lui avait parlé de moi. Tout en pensant à cela je m'avance vers Inaris et monte sur son crâne.

 _-Inaris m'a parlé de toi il y a un moment, lorsque tu as reçu ton pendentif,_ confirme Arceus. _Et je suis venu pour te faire une proposition. Comme Inaris a dû te le dire, j'ai donné la possibilité aux pokémons de créer des artefacts qu'ils peuvent confier aux humains afin d'améliorer les liens entre eux. Mais mon souhait afin de renforcer le lien entre humains et pokémons ne s'arrêtent pas là. Afin de poursuivre cet objectif j'ai également décidé de créer un village où se trouve des personnes qui comme toi ont accepté d'endosser une telle responsabilité. Au sein de ce village tu pourras également apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs qui sont désormais les tiens et si tu y tiens tu pourras, lorsque le moment sera venu pour nous d'agir, aider ceux qui souffrent à travers le monde._

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Arceus fasse une telle proposition. Il me propose d'aller vivre ailleurs, dans un lieu où il y a d'autres personnes qui ont eux aussi des pendentifs et qui sont liés à un pokémon.

 _-Si je te fais cette proposition Simelya c'est pour que tu puisses utiliser tout ton potentiel,_ ajoute Arceus. _Tu as déjà t'en rendre compte mais le monde se porte mal. L'Armée du Cauchemar sème le chaos partout où ils passent. En intégrant nos rangs tu apprendras à utiliser les pouvoirs qu'Inaris t'a transmis et tu rencontreras d'autres personnes comme toi, qui possède un tel artefact. Et tu pourras également faire en sorte que le monde se porte mieux. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Je dois réfléchir à cette proposition. Même si elle me paraît intéressante je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne suis pas une adulte et je vis avec mes parents. Je ne peux pas partir vers une destination étrangère comme ça, même si cette proposition vient du grand Arceus. De plus mes parents ne savent rien sur le pendentif et sur Inaris.

-Ici j'ai ma famille, et mes amis, dis-je. Si je rejoins ton village, je ne les reverrais plus avant longtemps. Mais d'un côté j'ai aussi envie d'apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs d'Inaris. Et j'ai envie d'aider ce monde et d'aider les gens qui souffrent.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de donner une réponse maintenant,_ m'indique Inaris. _Penses-y juste un peu et quand tu souhaiteras y aller tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et je t'y emmènerais._

-Je peux demander l'avis de mes parents ?

- _Ils ne sont pas au courant de ton pendentif et ils ne peuvent pas le voir, ça risquerait d'être compliqué à croire_ _pour eux non ?_ Me demande le Dieu pokémon.

-Non je ne pense pas, ils sont très ouvert d'esprit. Je pense qu'ils comprendront ça et je pense même qu'ils voudront vous rencontrer tout les deux.

- _Et bien si ils le veulent je ne pourrais qu'accepter de les rencontrer,_ dit Arceus.

-Par contre je pense que j'attendrais d'être devenue une adulte avant de prendre la décision de partir. Je ne m'attendais pas à vivre toute ma vie dans mon village de toute manière.

Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours été intéressé par les voyages, surtout quand ma mère me parlait de ses voyages qu'elle avait fait quand elle était une marchande itinérante. Avant qu'Arceus ne me fasse sa proposition, j'avais déjà prévu de voyager une fois que je serais devenue une adulte.

- _Je te comprends,_ dit Arceus.

Arceus s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais finalement il n'ajoute rien. Il regarde ailleurs comme si il avait entendu ou senti quelque chose. Je n'ai rien entendu et Inaris non plus. Après quelques secondes Arceus nous annonce son départ.

- _J'ai reçu une demande télépathique urgente,_ nous indique Arceus.

- _Rien de grave ?_ Demanda Inaris.

- _J'espère bien. Inaris prend soin de Simelya. Et Simelya prend soin d'Inaris. Je sais qu'il te surveille constamment afin de s'assurer de ta sécurité._

 _-_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Arceus je veille sur lui, assuré-je avec un large sourire.

Le Dieu pokémon m'adresse un sourire puis il disparaît.

Je discute de plusieurs choses avec Inaris. Deux heures ont dû passé et le soleil se couchera d'ici un peu plus d'une heure. Je suis allongée entre les pattes d'Inaris. Je remarque alors qu'Inaris a une mine différente. Je lui demande ce qu'il a.

 _-L'Armée du Cauchemar s'est remise en route et a encore détruit un village d'innocents,_ m'apprit Inaris.

-Le village dont tu parlais avec Arceus tout à l'heure ? Demandé-je.

- _Non un autre,_ m'annonce le dragon.

-Que cherchent-ils à faire ? A détruire des lieux et à tuer des innocents ?

- _Je ne sais pas_. _Il y a longtemps j'avais affronté cette Armée et la seule chose que j'ai retenu c'est qu'ils n'ont plus rien de normal. Que ce soit les humains ou les pokémons qui en font partie._

-Tu crois qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à mon village ?

- _Je pense qu'ils en seraient capable._ _Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Si un tel jour arrive je ferais en sorte de ne laisser aucun habitant se faire tuer. Et pour l'instant ils sont bien loin d'ici._

Cette phrase me rassure. Je sais ce que représente la peur de voir l'Armée du Cauchemar et j'espère ne jamais les voir venir à mon village.

- _Je pense que tu devrais y aller, tes parents vont se faire un sang d'encre,_ me conseille Inaris.

-Oui tu as raison.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la sortie de la grotte.

-Bonne nuit et à plus tard !

Inaris me répond en me lançant un regard bienveillant puis je remonte le chemin de la grotte afin de retrouver l'air extérieur.

-[L'attaque]-

J'entends un bruit lointain. Une explosion ? Je crois. Je décide d'accélérer le pas pour rentrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui le chemin me semble plus long qu'habituellement et j'ai l'impression d'être passé plusieurs fois sur le même chemin. Normalement il me faut entre dix et vingt minutes pour rentrer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Dans ma course je me prends les pieds dans un caillou et je chute, la tête vers l'avant. Ma tête frappe le sol.

Je me relève d'un coup. Je suis dans un buisson. Que c'est-il passé ? Je vois que je suis à l'extérieur de la grotte. En regardant le soleil je remarque qu'il est en train de se coucher. Je vois également que j'ai été traîné vers ce buisson à partir de trace sur la terre. A côté de la trace de mon corps traîné je vois également des empreintes d'un pokémon. Je pense qu'il s'agit de celle d'un Fouinar. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander pourquoi que j'entends une explosion et des cris lointains. Cela provient de mon village.

J'ai couru pour me dépêcher de rentrer. En arrivant en bordure du village je me rends compte de la situation. Nous sommes attaqués. Les maisons brûlent et j'entends des cris.

-La maison vite.

Je devais vite rentrer à la maison. Maman et Papa doivent m'attendre là-bas. Sur le chemin je vois un homme du village, le dos tourné.

-Monsieur ! Appelé-je.

L'homme s'écroule, dévoilant devant lui un homme dans une tunique violette, portant un large couteau ensanglanté dans sa main gauche. Il porte la tenue de l'Armée du Cauchemar. Je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher il m'a déjà vu. Il s'approche de moi rapidement.

-Inaris ! Appelé-je en mettant mes mains vers l'avant.

Des particules noires apparaissent devant moi et foncent vers l'homme. Les particules le touchent et l'étranger tombe par terre inconscient. J'entends une explosion, vers l'une des sorties du village. Je dois me dépêcher. Je reprends ma course vers la maison de mes parents. J'y arrive finalement mais elle est entièrement en flamme et j'entends un grincement provenant de la maison. Elle ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer.

-Maman ! Papa ! Appelé-je.

Les larmes commencent à monter. Personne ne vient. J'entends toujours les cris qui proviennent tous de la sortie où l'explosion avait retentit quelques instants auparavant. Mes parents sont peut être là-bas. Je décide d'y aller.

Sur le chemin je croise des maisons qui sont toutes en feu. Une grande partie d'entre elles se sont écroulées. Je vois également des corps sans vie de certains habitants, notamment de certains amis. Mais mes jambes refusent de s'arrêter. Leur sang coule sur la terre et je ne peux rien faire pour eux. J'entends toujours les cris qui m'amènent à la sortie du village. Je vois des trous, sûrement provoqué par les explosions que j'ai pu entendre. J'entends mieux les cris, les plaintes, les pleurs ainsi que quelques injures. Je vois alors un peu plus loin, à une dizaine de mètres, un groupe de villageois, entouré par des hommes et des femmes en tunique violette. Des pokémons sont également autour d'eux, avec un large bandeau violet sur la tête. Parmi les villageois j'aperçois ma mère.

-Maman ! Appelé-je.

Elle se retourne. Je la vois. Son visage me montre la peur qu'elle ressent. Elle me regarde.

-Fuis Simelya ! M'ordonne-t-elle.

Fuir ? Comment je pourrais fuir après avoir vu ce qu'ils avaient fait au village ? Après ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à ceux qui y habitaient, et à tous ceux qu'ils avaient tués ? Je refuse de partir. Je mets mes mains vers l'avant. Je sens l'éclat de mon pendentif se renforcer en même temps que des particules noirs apparaissent devant moi. J'ai l'intention d'attaquer l'Armée du Cauchemar tout en pensant à Inaris. Inaris qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais promis. Les membres de l'armée m'ont aperçu et une femme s'avancent vers moi. Elle a des cheveux violets et des yeux de la même couleur. Dans ses mains elle tient deux épées. Sa tenue diffère quelque peu de celle des autres femmes du groupe. Sur la partie haute de sa tunique est dessiné un C et le haut s'arrête au niveau du nombril lui laissant le bas du ventre à l'air. Une aura noire l'entoure. En la voyant s'approcher je sens une peur immense. Cette femme n'est pas normale. Elle affiche un large sourire. Je suis terrifiée et je ne parviens plus à bouger. Je dois attaquer.

-Rendez-moi ma maman ! Crié-je. Rendez-moi mes amis ! Rendez-moi mon village !

Les particules que j'ai généré attaquent la femme qui les fait disparaître avec un seul coup d'épée. Elle s'approche de moi en courant à présent. Je la vois brandir une épée afin de me porter une attaque d'estoc pour planter sa lame dans ma poitrine.

Une forme passe devant moi et du sang me gicle au visage. C'est un homme. Il s'est interposé pour me protéger de la lame.

-Simelya, tu dois fuir ! Me demanda-t-il.

Je le reconnais. C'est mon père.

-Non je dois vous aider, rétorqué-je. Je ne peux pas vous laisser entre leurs mains. Ils vous tueront !

-SIMELYA ! Cria mon père.

Je n'ose plus parler. La femme qui avait attaqué mon père ne bouge pas. Qu'attend-t-elle ?

-Fuis tant que tu le peux ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Alors fuis !

Je sens bien plus de larmes couler sur mes joues. Bien plus que tout à l'heure. Je décide de me retourner et de partir. J'entends mon père qui tombe.

-Vas-y cours petite ! De toute manière où que tu ailles je viendrais toujours te chercher !

La femme m'avait parlé. Je continue de courir en pleurant.

-Inaris ! Aide-moi ! Crié-je.

J'entends un puissant grondement. Je vois une forme noire qui vole au dessus du village. Inaris arrive au dessus de moi.

-Inaris ! Sauve les s'il te plaît.

Lui seul peut les aider. Il jette un regard à la femme, aux membres de l'armée du Cauchemar ainsi qu'aux villageois prisonniers.

 _-Désolé_ , s'excuse Inaris.

Il me saisit à l'aide de ses griffes et s'envole.

-Inaris ! Aide les je t'en supplie !

Je le supplie mais il refuse de me répondre. Après quelques instants je sens le sommeil me prendre et je m'endors, n'ayant plus la force de résister à ce sommeil soudain.

-[Le réveil au village]-

Je me réveille dans un sursaut. Je me remémore des derniers instants dont je me souviens. Mon village avait été attaqué par les troupes de l'Armée du Cauchemar. Ma mère avait été enlevé et mon père avait été tué. Inaris était arrivé en retard et avait refusé de les sauver et m'avait pris. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Inaris a sûrement dû m'endormir pour éviter que je n'essaye de m'échapper.

Je remarque que je suis sur l'un des lits d'un dortoir. La pièce est éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui entre par les fenêtres ouvertes. Je me redresse afin de mieux regarder les environs. Il y a une dizaine de lits. Chacun se trouve dans un espace qui doit être réservé à celui qui dort habituellement dessus. Les espaces personnels sont constitués d'un coffre, d'une étagère et d'une garde-robe en plus du lit. Je décide de me lever pour faire quelques pas dans ce lieu inconnu. Mes pieds touchèrent tout juste le sol que j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Une femme arrive devant mon lit. Elle doit avoir au moins une trentaine d'années. Elle a des cheveux bruns assez courts, des yeux bleus et une peau mate. Je la trouve plutôt grande par rapport à moi. Elle est habillé d'un pantalon beige et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle porte des bottes de cuir marron et des épaulières en cuir.

-Bonjour Simelya, me dit-elle. Tu te sens bien ?

-Euh oui, affirmé-je. Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à mon village ? Et vous êtes ?

-Tu te trouves au village d'Erendia, le village où les détenteurs de pendentif vivent, m'explique-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je m'appelle Mélidia et je suis en charge des enfants vivant au village. Par contre je ne saurais pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé à ton village.

-Où est Inaris ? Lui il saura me répondre.

-Si tu te sens capable de marcher je te conduirais à lui.

Je fais quelque pas autour du lit. Mélidia m'observe et m'indique que je suis totalement rétabli. Elle me fait sortir du dortoir et nous arrivons dans une salle à manger. Je peux voir les cuisines qui se trouvent dans un coin de la pièce. Mélidia me donne une poire et m'amène dehors. Je remarque que le bâtiment est plus grand que ce que j'ai pu voir pour l'instant.

Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes. Le village se trouve sur une plaine, non loin d'une mer et d'une forêt. Au Nord on peut également apercevoir au loin ce qui semble être des volcans mais d'après Mélidia ils sont endormis depuis longtemps.

Je remarque quelques humains et pokémons travaillant ensemble à différents endroits du village. Je peux observer tranquillement les lieux pendant que Mélidia m'explique les différents lieux du village. J'en retiens plusieurs comme le terrain d'entraînement où les habitants s'entraînent à utiliser le pendentif ou encore la bibliothèque. J'apprends également que les enfants vivent tous là où je me suis réveillé plus tôt. Une fois adulte, ils doivent quitter l'endroit afin de laisser la place à des futurs enfants qui arriveraient. Ils habitent par là suite dans leur propre maison qu'ils peuvent ou non partager avec d'autres habitants.

L'endroit vers lequel nous nous dirigeons est une gigantesque tour se trouvant à la sortie du village, en bordure de la mer.

-C'est là-bas qu'Arceus se trouve en général, et c'est également là-bas que nous prenons toutes les décisions importantes, m'informe Mélidia. Arceus l'appelle la Tour du Jugement.

J'acquiesce. Je me trouve étrangement calme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de mon village et je crains le pire. Mais mon attitude reste calme. Inaris y est-il pour quelque chose ? Je décide de demander cela à mon guide.

-Non Inaris n'y ait pour rien. Lorsque tu es arrivé ici, tu avais un sommeil assez agité et j'ai dû utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te calmer un peu. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours. Tu ne devrais plus être sous leurs effets.

-Tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi ? Tu les as obtenus grâce à qui ?

Mélidia saisit quelque chose autour de son cou et me montre un pendentif ressemblant beaucoup à la tête d'un pokémon.

-Un mentali ? Demandé-je.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je te la présenterais tout à l'heure si tu veux. Elle doit dormir dans le jardin du dortoir.

Arrivé dans la tour, Mélidia me conduisit au troisième étage. A présent que je suis à l'intérieur je remarque que la tour est constitué de plusieurs étages qui sont tous reliés au milieu par un gigantesque trou s'arrêtant au rez-de-chaussée. Mélidia s'avance jusqu'à être à quelques mètres du trou. J'aperçois alors Arceus, au milieu de la tour et Inaris à quelques mètres de nous.

 _-Ah, bonjour et bienvenue Simelya_ , me salue Arceus. _Je sais que tu as des questions à nous poser concernant ce qu'il s'est passé. Asseyez-vous toutes les deux nous allons vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé._

Je m'avance un peu plus tout en regardant les deux pokémons. Je sens qu'Inaris n'est pas à l'aise.

- _Il y a deux jours lorsque tu es retourné au village il s'est passé quelque chose,_ commence Inaris d'une voix hésitante. _Un portail s'est ouvert au village et l'Armée du Cauchemar en est sorti. Quand j'ai senti cela j'ai décidé de t'endormir et j'ai demandé au Fouinar qui t'avait amené devant moi, de prendre soin de toi._

Inaris s'arrête quelques instants. Je crois qu'Arceus voit qu'il a du mal à parler de ça et il décide de prendre la suite.

- _Inaris est allé défendre les habitants de ton village Simelya. Seulement dès qu'il est arrivé il a été pris dans un portail et ça l'a envoyé ailleurs. Ne pouvant se téléporter, Inaris a dû se diriger physiquement vers ton village ce qui lui a pris du temps et beaucoup d'énergie. Pendant ce temps tu t'es réveillé et tu connais la suite de l'histoire._

Arceus termine son discours. Après quelques secondes de silence Inaris décide de reprendre la parole.

- _Je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux, excuse-moi Simelya. Et quand j'ai vu que Cauchemar était présente, j'ai décidé de fuir. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour pouvoir lui tenir tête._

Inaris est sincère et il s'en veut énormément de ne pas avoir pu aider mon village. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il avait fait son possible pour les aider. Et je ne peux lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi de fuir en m'emportant que d'avoir choisi de se battre ce qui l'aurait sûrement mené à mourir.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Inaris, dis-je. Moi aussi je n'ai rien pu faire, et tu m'as sauvé. Mon père et ma mère m'ont demandé de fuir afin que je puisse vivre. C'est grâce à toi que leur dernière volonté a été respecté.

Je sens des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Mélidia pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- _Inaris s'est précipité ici en partant de ton village,_ ajoute Arceus. _Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Mais maintenant sois sans crainte tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne peut t'atteindre ici._

Les paroles d'Arceus me rassure un peu.

-Pourquoi Cauchemar et ses troupes sont venus à son village ? Vous le savez ? Demande Mélidia.

- _On ne sait toujours pas,_ répond Arceus. _Certains pensent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence mais dans le doute j'ai quand même lancé une enquête à ce sujet._

Je remercie Arceus pour cette initiative. L'Armée du Cauchemar est connu pour s'attaquer à n'importe qui sans aucun objectif clair. Du moins c'est ce que nous savons. Je sens la fatigue me reprendre petit à petit.

- _Je pense que Simelya a besoin de se reposer encore un peu,_ indiqua Inaris.

-Effectivement, approuva Mélidia en m'inspectant rapidement. Tu as encore besoin de récupérer de ce qu'il s'est passé. Après une bonne nuit de repos tu seras en pleine forme ! Je te présenterais à tout le monde.

Mélidia commence à m'entraîner vers la sortie et nous saluons Arceus et Inaris.

- _Repose toi bien,_ me dit Inaris.

-Merci, lui remercié-je. On se voit demain ?

- _Bien sûr._

Avec Mélidia je sors de la Tour du Jugement. Nous retournons au dortoir et j'arrive à peine sur mon lit que je m'endors.

-[Kaliv et Azelky]-

Je connais le nom d'une grande partie des habitants du village d'Erendia. Le matin à mon réveil, Mélidia m'avait présenté rapidement aux autres enfants puis nous avions fait un tour du village plus approfondi afin que je puisse connaître les adultes et que je puisse me repérer dans le village. Inaris nous avait rejoint à ce moment là. Il était bientôt midi lorsque Mélidia nous quitta en nous indiquant qu'elle devait aller préparer le repas du midi. Elle nous demanda d'aller chercher Kaliv, le seul des autres enfants que je n'avais pu voir ce matin.

Nous arrivons au terrain d'entraînement où Kaliv devrait se trouver. Le garçon doit avoir à peu près mon âge et il est accompagné d'un dragon jaune nommé Azelky. D'après ce que m'a dit Inaris, lui et Azelky sont de très bons amis. Nous les apercevons au milieu du terrain. Le garçon est entouré de particules jaunes. Les particules disparaissent dès que j'arrive sur le terrain. Le garçon et le dragon se retournent vers nous. Le garçon est un peu plus grand que moi mais également plus mince. Il a des cheveux noirs qui partent vers l'arrière et qui s'arrêtent à ses épaules. Il a des yeux verts et en nous voyant il aborde un large sourire.

-Je suis Kaliv, se présente-t-il. Et voici Azelky, le pokémon auquel je suis lié.

Tout en disant ça il me montre le pendentif qu'il porte autour du cou. Je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à celui que j'ai et je sors le mien également pour vérifier. Les deux ont la forme d'une griffe mais le mien est noir alors que celui de Kaliv est jaune

-Tu t'appelles ? Me demande-t-il.

-Simelya, me présenté-je. Et voici le pokémon qui m'a octroyé ses pouvoirs, Inaris.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Simelya !

Il arbore un large sourire. Je lui réponds également par un sourire.

-Mélidia m'a envoyé pour venir te chercher, dis-je. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir manger.

-Ok ! Nous avions fini notre entraînement du matin de toute manière.

Kaliv et Azelky nous rejoignent et nous regagnons le dortoir afin de pouvoir déjeuner.

-[Pouvoir contre Pouvoir]-

Plusieurs semaines passent. Je me suis intégrée rapidement au village, notamment grâce à Mélidia mais aussi grâce à Kaliv avec qui je passe la plupart de mon temps. Le matin nous passons deux heures à nous entraîner à utiliser nos pouvoirs et l'après midi nous suivons nos cours de la journée avec Mélidia mais également avec d'autres adultes du village.

Aujourd'hui, est un jour particulier. Afin de nous montrer, à nous les plus jeunes du village, le potentiel des pendentifs, un tournoi est organisé pour les adultes afin de nous montrer, au cours de combats amicaux les pouvoirs que nos aînés peuvent utiliser. Tout au long de la journée nous avons pu observer les combats des adultes. Même si Mélidia passe beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de nous, nous avons pu voir à quel point elle est forte. Elle est parvenu jusqu'en final avant de perdre.

Mais les combats du jour ne sont pas encore terminés. Kaliv et moi avons demandé si nous pouvions faire un combat amical afin de montrer notre progression. Les adultes ont accepté et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à devoir faire face à mon meilleur ami dans un combat. Le combat prendra fin si l'un d'entre nous sort de la zone de combat ou si nous ne pouvons continuer le combat. La zone de combat est représentée sur le sol par un tracé blanc rectangulaire sur le sable du terrain. Le doyen du village, qui a un peu plus de trente ans, s'avance. C'est lui qui a eu le rôle d'arbitre durant toute la journée. Il se met à l'extérieur de la zone de combat, vers le milieu de la longueur de la zone. J'entends sa voix qui indique que le combat peut commencer.

Sans perdre de temps je cours vers Kaliv avec une vitesse surprenante. Kaliv tend une main vers moi et un rayon jaune décolle de sa paume. Je m'arrête d'un coup et je fais un bond sur le côté afin d'éviter d'être touchée par l'attaque. Le rayon passe à quelques centimètres de moi mais ne me touche pas. Dès que mes pieds touchent le sol je reprends ma course. Je vois que Kaliv décide de faire autre chose. Il pose une main sur le sol. Des particules jaune commencent à s'élever du sol. Je continue d'avancer.

Il n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres de moi. Je commence à libérer des particules noirs autour de moi alors que les particules jaune de Kaliv s'intensifient. D'un coup il y a un flash lumineux. Je me sers des particules noirs pour me protéger de l'éblouissement que Kaliv tente de faire et je percute mon ami. Je sens qu'on me soulève et je me retrouve dos au sol. Kaliv avait réussi à me faire tomber. Je roule sur le côté afin de m'éloigner en lançant des particules noirs autour des pieds de Kaliv afin de l'empêcher de bouger. J'y parviens. Maintenant il sera plus compliqué pour lui d'esquiver mais il peut toujours enlever l'entrave à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Je cours de nouveau vers lui. Il m'envoie plusieurs rayons jaune que j'esquive tant bien que mal. Je parviens à les éviter tous et je décide de faire une prise à Kaliv afin de le mettre au sol et de le mettre en dehors de la zone. Vu qu'il a très peu bougé depuis le début du combat il est assez près de la limite de la zone. Je parviens jusqu'à lui, le saisit et le fait tomber.

-Fin du combat, annonce l'arbitre.

Le public applaudit. J'y suis arrivée ! J'ai enfin gagné un combat contre Kaliv ! Depuis que nous nous entraînons ensemble je n'avais gagné aucun des combats contre lui. Mais aujourd'hui j'y suis arrivée !

J'aide Kaliv à se relever. Mélidia vient nous voir.

-Vous vous êtes bien battu, nous félicite Mélidia. Vous maîtrisez bien les pouvoirs que vous nous avez montrés. Mais vous avez encore pas mal de travail à faire avant d'arriver au niveau des autres adultes. Je me fais pas de soucis pour vous deux, vous y arriverez sans aucun problème.

Nous remercions notre tutrice pour la remarque.

-[Le ... de la Guerre]-

Plusieurs années ont passé. J'ai maintenant vingt-cinq ans. Aujourd'hui nous avons tous été convoqué à la ... du Jugement. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Erendia j'ai déjà ... assister à certaines réunions mais jamais il n'y avait eu autant de monde. Cette réunion devait être importante.

-Je sens qu'on va nous annoncer quelque chose de grave, me dit ...

-J'ai aussi ce sentiment là.

Après quelques instants Arceus demande à tout le monde de se taire. La réunion va pouvoir commencer.

- _Aujourd'hui si je vous ai … ici, c'est pour vous parler d'une … importante. L'... du Cauchemar et l'Ordre de la ….. Antique ont décidé de nous déclarer la guerre._

Suite à cet annonce je sens une tension …...

-[]-

La salle retrouva son apparence originelle. Lasi, Leila et Simelya sont debout. Ils avaient pu voir une grande partie de la vie de la femme même si à la fin les souvenirs étaient brouillés. Ils avaient également pu voir qu'ils connaissaient déjà certaines parties des souvenirs qu'ils avaient vu. Seulement là ils disposaient de tout les éléments pour comprendre les souvenirs. Contrairement aux autres fois, Simelya ne semblait pas avoir de répercussions. D'ailleurs elle affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Je comprends enfin ! Enfin ! Se réjouissait-elle.

Même si ce n'était qu'une partie de sa vie, elle disposait d'une partie de ses souvenirs qui était complète.

Ils entendirent un grondement. Un spectre apparut dans la salle. C'était le spectre d'Inaris. Le dragon noir regarda Simelya avant de lancer dans sa direction un rayon noir. La femme esquiva l'attaque et tendit une main vers le dragon. Un rayon noir décolla de sa main et toucha le dragon qui s'évapora. Après quelques instants d'inactivité Leila posa une question.

-C'était Inaris ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a attaqué ?

-J'ai eu l'impression que c'était une sécurité pour s'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien de moi, répondit Simelya.

Ayels et Ectus avançaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils pouvaient voir à présent à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux la grande salle où Lasi, Leila et Simelya devraient se trouver. Finalement ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Depuis là où ils étaient ils pouvaient voir que le groupe ne courrait aucun danger.

-Si on s'approche un peu plus Lasi risque de nous voir, dit Ayels.

-Oui et là on aurait quelques problèmes, renchérit Ectus. Adrian nous a demandé de ne surtout pas nous montrer à Lasi.

C'est après plusieurs minutes de débriefing et de discussion avec Arceus que le groupe décida de sortir de la pièce. Arceus n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le résumé des souvenirs qui lui avait été fait et il n'apporta pas non plus de nouvel élément. Il était en train de s'occuper de chercher de nouveaux indices sur le passé et pour l'instant il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau.

Lorsqu'Ayels et Ectus virent que le groupe commençait à partir, ils avaient commençaient à retourner à l'extérieur eux aussi, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir.

Le groupe pouvait à présent se diriger vers Nénucrique. Simelya ne sentait la présence d'aucun de ses souvenirs pour l'instant mais peu lui importait à ce moment là. Elle avait retrouvé les souvenirs de sa naissance à ses vingt-cinq ans. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une partie de ses souvenirs complète et avait un large sourire. Un sourire que les deux dresseurs n'avaient jamais vu apparaître sur le visage de la femme spectrale.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Retrouvailles

Le groupe était arrivé, après deux jours de voyage, à Nénucrique. Ils avaient fait les deux jours de voyage entre le port du chenal 122, où se trouvait le Mont Mémoria, et la ville. Le temps dans cette région d'Hoenn était bien plus clair que celui autour de Cimetronelle et ils avaient donc décidé de reprendre les voyages à pieds et de laisser le bus de côté.

Ils arrivèrent à Nénucrique le soir et comme Ina leur avait expliqué une fête était organisée dans la ville à cette période. Les festivités débuteraient le lendemain matin et durerait trois jours. Cette fête était organisée pour se rappeler le trio légendaire de la région : Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza. Chaque jour était consacré à un pokémon en particulier : Kyogre le premier jour, Groudon le deuxième et Rayquaza pour le dernier.

Pour les festivités, les commerçants de la ville et provenant d'un peu partout dans la région, mettaient en place des stands dans les avenues principales de la ville et des concours étaient prévus. Pour le premier jour c'était une épreuve provenant du PokéAdventure qui avait lieu l'après midi : une épreuve de survie. L'objectif dans cette épreuve était d'être le dernier dresseur encore en course. Pour cela chaque participant avait un bracelet indiquant un nombre de points de vie et devait choisir un et un seul pokémon de son équipe qui l'accompagnerait durant l'épreuve. Pour éliminer un participant il fallait réduire son nombre de points de vie ou mettre son pokémon K.O. Ce nombre diminuait dès que le joueur se faisait mal ou qu'il était attaqué par un pokémon. Grâce à une protection provenant du bracelet, les pokémons pouvaient attaqués les humains sans qu'ils ne subissent de réels dommages.

Il était dix heures lorsque le groupe se dirigea vers le port de la ville. Ils devaient retrouver quelqu'un là-bas. Le bateau en provenance d'Atalanopolis était visible depuis le port et allait jeter l'ancre dans quelques minutes. Lasi et Leila étaient un peu stressés de revoir cette personne qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Les voyageurs descendirent petit à petit du bateau. C'est alors qu'ils l'aperçurent au milieu de la foule. Une fille de leur âge, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron, descendaient les marches du bateau. Elle était habillée d'une veste bleue, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean bleu. Autour du cou elle portait également un casque. Lasi et Leila firent des gestes afin qu'elle puisse les voir.

-Ina ! Appelèrent-ils.

La jeune fille les remarqua et se dépêcha à les rejoindre.

-Ça fait longtemps, fit remarquer Ina en les rejoignant.

Effectivement cela faisait longtemps qu'Ina n'avait pas vu les deux dresseurs. La dresseuse était plus grande que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le groupe s'écarta un peu du reste des personnes qui descendaient du bateau où qui attendaient quelqu'un. Puis Lasi présenta Simelya à Ina. Lasi avait rapidement expliqué à Ina qui était Simelya et lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait sur son passé.

Puisque Lasi et Leila savaient qu'ils étaient potentiellement suivi par des membres de l'Ordre de Setralph, ils avaient tout deux décidé de ne pas aborder certains sujets comme sur ce qui était arrivé à Ina durant ces trois dernières années.

Après ces retrouvailles le groupe passa au centre pokémon afin qu'Ina puisse déposer ses affaires. Les trois dresseurs dormiraient dans la même chambre. Une fois cela fait, le groupe se dirigea vers le centre de la ville où se trouvaient la plupart des stands du festival. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la matinée à se promener entre les stands. Ils prirent des sandwich et se dirigèrent vers la plage de Nénucrique où se déroulerait l'épreuve de survie. Le groupe avait décidé d'y participer afin de s'amuser.

Pour cette épreuve, les dresseurs seraient tout seul. Toutefois les alliances étaient autorisés entre les participants.

-C'est durant l'épreuve de survie d'Irisia que l'on s'est rencontré, fit remarquer Leila.

-Oui sauf que pour cet épreuve nous étions en équipe de deux, ajouta Ina.

Les trois dresseurs s'inscrivirent et ils allèrent à la zone de départ. La zone en question était un large cercle de cent mètres de rayon. Lorsque l'épreuve commencerait, les participants pourraient quitter la zone et ils pourraient aller là où ils voulaient dans la zone du jeu. Pour l'épreuve, les participants devaient rester au niveau de la plage et dans le quartier portuaire. Afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne quittent pas le périmètre, les bracelets étaient conçu pour avertir par un signal sonore lorsque quelqu'un se rapprochait trop de la limite. Les participants avaient également une carte électronique leur indiquant leur position ainsi que la position des dresseurs qui étaient visible par une caméra. Afin que les spectateurs puissent profiter du spectacle, des caméras étaient programmées pour suivre les dresseurs afin de pouvoir retransmettre les actions en direct sur des écrans géants qui étaient disposés un peu partout en ville.

Lorsque les inscriptions furent fermés, le nombre de participants étaient de soixante-douze ce qui était plutôt beaucoup pour un événement de ce type.

Lasi avait choisi de participer avec son Lucario, Leila avec sa Absol et Ina avec son Lainergie. Les trois dresseurs avaient décidé de ne pas former d'alliance entre eux afin de rendre l'épreuve plus amusante et avaient aussi décidé de partir dans des directions opposés.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le début de l'épreuve fut annoncé. Dès le coup d'envoi, Lasi, Leila et Ina coururent dans leur direction aussi vite qu'ils purent. Pendant ce temps quelques participants avaient décidé d'attaquer les autres participants afin de profiter d'être à proximité et de ne pas avoir à chercher les autres concurrents plus tard. Des explosions commencèrent à retentir sur le sable et les trois dresseurs parvinrent à s'échapper de la mêlée.

Lasi courut pendant une minute vers le Sud de la zone. Il était à présent assez éloigné des autres dresseurs pour se permettre de ralentir un peu sa marche afin de pouvoir mieux observer ce qu'il s'était passé lors du départ. En regardant la carte électronique qui lui était fourni il put voir que dix-sept concurrents avaient été éliminés pour l'instant, certainement lors de la bataille du début. Le dresseur se trouvait près de la zone portuaire abandonné où ils pouvaient aller le temps que tout se calme un peu. Il pouvait voir des points sur la carte, qui représentaient les dresseurs visibles par des caméras, et certains des points étaient à proximité. Le dresseur devait porter une attention à ces différents points car ils lui permettaient d'avoir des informations intéressantes. Si parmi deux points à proximité, l'un d'entre eux disparaissait, cela signifiait que l'un des participants avait perdu. Par contre si deux points, ou plus, restaient à proximité pendant un certain temps Lasi pouvait en déduire qu'il y avait une alliance entre des participants.

Préférant jouer en solitaire, Lasi décida qu'il ne ferait pas d'alliance. De plus cela lui permettrait également de tester l'entraînement de son Lucario dans des conditions qui différaient des combats pokémons habituels.

Après plusieurs minutes le dresseur trouva un endroit où attendre. N'importe quel participant venant de la zone de départ pouvait voir l'endroit où se trouvaient plusieurs conteneurs métalliques. Toutefois ces conteneurs permettaient de se cacher facilement mais également d'observer si quelqu'un venait.

Lasi se posa et demanda à Lucario de faire le guet pendant qu'il observait la carte plus en détails. Le dresseur regarda d'abord sur le point le représentant sur la carte. Vu qu'il s'agissait de son point, le dresseur ne pouvait pas le manquer puisqu'il s'agissait du seul point bleu. Lasi fut rassuré de voir son point bleu. Si il était rouge, cela indiquait qu'une caméra l'avait repéré et le filmait en ce moment même. Et il apparaîtrait également sur les cartes des autres joueurs. Le dresseur remarqua que le nombre de participants avaient encore diminué. Ils étaient maintenant trente-neuf à encore être en jeu. Ils voyaient également plusieurs points au Nord de la zone de jeu ainsi que quelques uns vers l'Ouest de sa position. Toutefois les points étaient assez espacés. Après quelques instants de réflexion le dresseur se décida.

-Lucario on va passer à l'attaque ! Indiqua Lasi. On va d'abord s'occuper d'affronter les participants les plus proches.

Lucario approuva cette approche et ils partirent vers l'Ouest.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis ils s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent derrière des caisses en bois. Un adversaire se trouvait en face mais il ne les avait pas vu. Afin d'éliminer un concurrent il y avait deux possibilités : soit en réduisant le nombre de points de vie indiqué par le bracelet du dresseur à zéro ou alors en mettant K.O le pokémon. Son adversaire était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans et il était accompagné d'un Rattatac. Lasi jugea qu'il était plus prudent de s'attaquer au pokémon vu que Lucario avait clairement l'avantage.

-Lucario prépare toi à utiliser aurasphère, prévint Lasi en faisant attention à ce que l'équipe adverse n'entende pas. Tu devrais pouvoir en utiliser une de plus si jamais la première ne met pas le Rattatac hors combat.

Le pokémon créa rapidement un orbe d'aura puis il l'envoya sur Rattatac. La capacité ne pouvant être évité, la sphère toucha le pokémon adverse l'éjectant à deux mètres de sa position initiale. Lucario avait envoyé son aurasphère au bon moment puisque ni le dresseur adverse ni son pokémon ne savait d'où provenait l'attaque.

-Vas-y recommence, demanda Lasi sans bouger de sa cachette.

Lucario renvoya une aurasphère qui toucha sa cible une fois de plus. Lasi ne levait pas les yeux de la carte. Son point était rouge. Il se doutait que cela arriverait car le dresseur qu'il affrontait était suivi par une caméra. Il vit alors le point de son adverse disparaître de la carte au même moment où un signal sonore retentit du bracelet du dresseur adverse. La deuxième aurasphère avait mis hors combat le Rattatac. Mais le dresseur n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de cette première victoire. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et instinctivement il fit une roulade sur le côté. Il vit un jet d'eau s'écraser là où il se tenait juste avant. Une dresseuse venait d'arriver et était accompagnée d'un Carapuce.

-Lucario repousse le avec vitesse extrême ! Demanda le dresseur.

Le pokémon se déplaça rapidement vers Carapuce et l'expulsa en lui fonçant dessus.

-Carapuce, profite d'être dans les airs pour attaquer avec hydrocanon ! Demanda la dresseuse.

Le pokémon aquatique entra dans sa carapace et un puissant jet d'eau sortit des orifices de sa carapace, envoyant de l'eau partout. Lasi essaya d'esquiver les jets d'eau comme il put mais fut finalement touché par l'un des jets. Il vit ses points de vie descendre de vingt trois points. Le dresseur essaya de voir le bracelet de la dresseuse. L'écran, sur lequel les points de vie étaient affichés, affichait un fond rouge indiquant que la dresseuse avait peu de point de vie contrairement à celui de Lasi qui affichait un fond vert indiquant qu'il lui restait plus de 75 % de vie.

-Lucario fonce sur elle avec vitesse extrême !

Le pokémon suivit l'ordre et arriva en un instant devant la dresseuse qu'il percuta. La dresseuse recula de quelques pas, sans avoir sentit la moindre douleur. Un signal sonore retentit du bracelet de la dresseuse lui indiquant qu'elle avait perdu. Carapuce cessa immédiatement son attaque hydrocanon. Lasi regarda rapidement sa carte électronique.

-On repart Lucario !

Lasi et son pokémon partirent. Lasi avait pu voir que trois points se dirigeaient ici. Ces trois points devaient faire parti d'une alliance. Étant le seul dresseur de la zone à apparaître sur les cartes, ces trois concurrents allaient sûrement s'en prendre à lui. Il observa les alentours plus en détails.

-Suis-moi Lucario !

Le dresseur se dirigea vers une échelle qui permettait d'accéder au toit d'un des bâtiments. En se mettant en hauteur ils auraient au moins un avantage par rapport aux autres. Une fois en haut ils se mirent en position et attendirent de voir leurs adversaires.

Au bout d'une minute Lasi aperçut alors un dresseur. Il demanda à Lucario d'utiliser une aurasphère pour l'attaquer et le toucha.

-Un adversaire en moins, remarqua Lasi en entendant le signal provenant du bracelet de l'adversaire.

Deux dresseurs arrivèrent, l'un avec un Flobio et l'autre avec un Medhyena. Ils remarquèrent Lasi. Le Flobio tenta de toucher Lasi avec un pistolet à eau mais le dresseur évita l'attaque de peu.

-Lucario rapproche toi avec vitesse extrême et élimine les dresseurs.

Le pokémon disparut aussitôt et se retrouva en un instant à proximité des deux dresseurs en contrebas. Il fit apparaître deux aurasphères qui touchèrent les deux dresseurs et réduisirent leur nombre de points de vie à zéro.

-Parfait Lucario ! Félicita Lasi.

Le dresseur se posa pour souffler un instant. Lasi regarda sa carte. Il remarqua que le nombre de participants avaient bien chuté. Ils n'étaient plus que neuf. Finalement l'épreuve n'allait peut être pas durer si longtemps que ça. Chacun des participants encore en jeu étaient suivi par une caméra. Cinq se trouvaient plus vers le Nord et les combats allaient certainement bientôt commencer pour eux. Deux se trouvaient non loin de la zone de départ mais il était impossible de savoir si ils s'affrontaient ou si ils avaient formés une alliance. Il y avait également une personne vers l'Est qui semblait se diriger vers le centre. Puis il y avait Lasi qui était le seul au Sud.

-Bon on va aller vers le centre, décida Lasi. C'est là-bas que tout devrait se terminer.

Le dresseur et Lucario bougèrent.

-[]-

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. En retournant sur la plage Lasi put alors voir Ina qui venait de l'Est. La dresseuse le remarqua également et elle décida de l'affronter. Un éclair passa à quelques centimètres du dresseur.

-Lucario on se rapproche mais essaye de rester près de moi.

Le garçon et son pokémon se rapprochèrent de leurs adversaires. Lainergie attaqua à plusieurs reprises mais Lucario et Lasi parvinrent à chaque fois à éviter de justesse le point d'impact. Puis une fois à cinq mètres, Lucario fonça sur Lainergie et l'attaqua avec un forte-paume qui l'expulsa à plusieurs mètres. Soudain Lasi sentit une force qui le poussa sur la droite et il tomba sur le sable en voyant une attaque tranche-nuit. Quelqu'un était arrivé. C'était Leila et sa Absol.

-Arf finalement on va s'affronter tout les trois en même temps, dit Ina. Lainergie utilise coup d'jus !

La dresseuse voulait que ses adversaires se dispersent et elle y parvient. Seulement une fois en dehors de la zone d'action de l'attaque, ils pouvaient quand même attaquer. Lasi décida de s'écarter encore un peu plus.

-Lucario prépare ton canon aura mais en mode dispersion, demanda Lasi discrètement.

Le pokémon se mit en position en faisant bien attention à se mettre suffisamment à l'écart pendant que Leila s'occupait d'attaquer Lainergie. Les deux amies du dresseur étaient occupés. Enfin au bout d'une dizaine de secondes Leila se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Vite il faut empêcher Lucario de finir de préparer son attaque, prévint Leila.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le pokémon lança sa sphère qui se sépara en plusieurs petites sphères qui touchèrent aussi bien les dresseuses que leurs pokémons. Deux signals sonores retentirent. Lasi observa rapidement tout autour de lui avant de sortir la carte.

-Bravo Lasi, fit Leila.

Lasi n'y prêta pas attention. Il voyait deux points au Nord qui restaient statiques. Ils devaient être en train de se battre. Lasi ne bougea pas et resta le regard rivé sur la carte jusqu'au moment où l'un des points disparut. Toutefois les deux disparurent. Le nombre qui affichait le nombre de participants encore en jeu était de un. Lasi était le gagnant de cette épreuve. Leila et Ina félicitèrent leur ami qui cette fois-ci les remercia.

Une fois tout les participants réunis, le comité de l'événement fit une cérémonie de fin de l'épreuve de survie. Le vainqueur de l'épreuve, Lasi, reçut alors une récompense pour sa victoire : une pierre aube. Cette pierre permettait à certains pokémons d'évoluer. Le dresseur lui trouverait certainement une utilité un jour et il avait déjà une idée de sur lequel de ses pokémons il pourrait l'utiliser, si il était d'accord.

-N'oubliez pas que ce soir il y aura une grande fête de nuit avec pleins de choses alors venez nombreux ! Rappelle l'une des organisatrices. Sinon nous vous retrouverons demain après-midi pour un nouveau jeu !

Une fois la cérémonie terminé, la foule se dirigea vers le centre de la ville.

-Vous voulez qu'on aille à la fête de ce soir ? Propose le dresseur.

-Et comment ! Répond Leila.

-Oui ça pourrait amusant, dit Ina.

-On fait ça alors ! Dit Lasi. Mais avant on devrait peut être retourner au centre pokémon pour se laver un peu.

En effet, les trois dresseurs étaient un peu sale par endroit après avoir participé à l'épreuve de survie. Ils retournèrent donc au centre pokémon.

-[]-

-Ils sont là ? Demande Ayels.

-Je crois, répond Ectus.

-Il va falloir renforcer leur sécurité. Peut être devrions nous leur demander de ne pas aller à la fête ce soir ?

Ectus étudiait déjà la question mais il donna sa réponse après quelques secondes.

-Non. Mais on va se séparer pour couvrir une plus grande zone. On reste en contact permanent.

-Ok !

Ayels s'éclipsa rapidement afin de trouver un bon lieu où observer le groupe.

-Allez il faut que je tienne encore un peu, se dit Ectus à lui même.


	21. Chapitre 20 - La Numéro Trois

La première soirée des festivités avait commencé ! Des chars, recouverts de représentations de pokémons eau dont notamment Kyogre et Manaphy, avançaient dans les avenues principales de la ville. Des stands de nourriture, d'activités ou de boutiques s'étendaient à perte de vue. Bien entendu les commerces et restaurants bénéficiaient d'une autorisation spéciale leur permettant d'être ouvert toute la journée ainsi que la nuit.

-Dépêchons-nous sinon on risque d'arriver en retard ! Prévint Ina.

Le groupe de dresseurs se dirigeaient vers la place où devait se dérouler le concert du soir. Chaque soir pendant la durée du festival, un concert était organisé par un groupe différent. Il s'agissait de groupes plutôt connu dans le monde. Si les trois dresseurs se dirigeaient là-bas c'était parce qu'Ina avait insisté pour s'y rendre. Elle adorait la musique et elle appréciait le groupe qui allait jouer se soir là. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'un concert gratuit c'était encore plus intéressant pour la jeune fille d'y aller.

Arrivé sur place, le groupe parvint à se faufiler à un endroit où ils pourraient profiter pleinement du concert. Celui-ci allait commençait d'une minute à l'autre.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont jouer ce soir, dit Leila.

-Certainement leurs titres les plus connus, répond Ina. En tout cas j'aurais jamais cru qu'ils seraient présents durant le festival.

-On aurait dû regarder le programme du festival plus en détails ce midi, déclara Lasi. On s'y est pris un peu tard.

-C'est pas grave on a réussi à trouver de bonnes places, relativisa Leila.

-Et puis demain et après demain on viendra plus tôt ! Ajouta Ina.

Une voix s'éleva des enceintes. La chanteuse du groupe venait d'annoncer que le concert allait débuter. Le groupe constituait de cinq personnes attendit quelques secondes que le bruit de la foule se dissipe peu à peu. Puis la guitariste du groupe ouvrit le concert en commençant à jouer.

-[]-

-Ayels devant toi y en a trois ! Prévint Ectus.

Ectus se déplaçait rapidement entre les buildings qui entouraient la place où venait de commencer un concert.

-Ok je m'en occupe ! Répond Ayels. Ça va aller pour toi ?

-J'espère.

Ectus venait d'arriver devant quatre personnes vêtu de manteaux noirs accompagnés d'un pokémon chacun : un Alakazam, un Hypnomade, un Magirêve et un Ectoplasma. Apparemment même au sein de Setralph, les membres n'avaient pas encore reçu l'ordre d'enlever leurs manteaux noirs. Mais cela changerait d'ici peu au vu des informations qu'avait pu recevoir l'organisation dont Ectus et Ayels faisaient parti. Afin de combattre, Ectus lança une pokéball qui libèra un Démolosse.

-Utilise lance-flamme !

Démolosse libéra un jet de flamme qui toucha les quatre pokémons adverses. Mais après quelques instants Alakazam fit apparaître un bouclier les protégeant. Ectus envoya une autre pokéball qui libéra cette fois-ci un Amphinobi. Le pokémon aquatique fonça vers Alakazam et utilisa la capacité tranche-nuit qui affaiblit son adversaire dangereusement.

-Démolosse réutilise lance-flamme !

Les quatre personnes vêtus de manteaux noirs semblaient ne rien pouvoir faire. Amphinobi profita du fait que les quatre pokémons soient occupés à contrer le lance-flamme pour attaquer de nouveau avec tranche-nuit. Alakazam tomba inconscient aussitôt suivi par Hypnomade deux secondes plus tard.

Ectus envoya une autre pokéball qui libéra un Majaspic.

-Majaspic utilise draco-queue sur Ectoplasma, Amphinobi sheauriken sur Ectoplasma également et Démolosse attaque avec mâchouille sur Magirêve.

Les trois pokémons d'Ectus exécutèrent les ordres qui mirent inconscient Magirêve et Ectoplasma. Puis Ectus fonça vers les quatre individus et les plaqua au sol les uns après les autres en esquivant leurs coups. Il sortit ensuite un appareil de sa poche et actionna un bouton. Les quatre pokémons des membres de Setralph retournèrent dans leur pokéball tandis que ceux d'Ectus restèrent. Majaspic s'enroula autour des personnes et les serrèrent pour les empêcher de s'enfuir.

Ectus regarda vers l'endroit où se trouver Ayels. Le jeune homme venait de mettre un terme à l'affrontement contre ses trois adversaires en ayant utilisé son Drattak seulement et il commençait à attacher les trois personnes vêtu de manteaux noirs. Ectus entendit un bruit provenant de derrière lui. Il fit un mouvement rapide sur le côté. Il sentit une lame lui effleurer l'épaule, déchirant un morceau du manteau noir. La lame avait continué sa course et tomba sur le sol du bâtiment. Une femme était là. Elle avait des cheveux bleux courts ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait une tenue différente des personnes qu'Ectus et Ayels venaient d'arrêter. Elle avait une veste noire ouverte permettant de voir un t-shirt blanc. Sur la veste, au niveaux des épaules, on pouvait voir le nombre trois d'inscrit. Elle portait également un pantalon noir.

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit elle_? Se demanda Ectus.

-Ah mince, tu m'as vu, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te tuerais pas là.

-Ayels ramène toi en vitesse, prévint Ectus en utilisant sa pokéwalk.

Ectus savait qui était en face de lui. Ayels arriva aux côtés d'Ectus quelques secondes après et remarqua la femme.

-Teseline, dit Ayels. Qu'est-ce que la numéro trois de l'Ordre fait ici ?

-J'étais venu ici pour voir de quoi était capable le garçon mais au final vous avez tout foutu en l'air, répondit la femme.

-En plein milieu d'un festival, rétorqua Ayels. Des innocents auraient pu être impliqué !

-Calme-toi Ayels, demanda Ectus qui ne semblait pas serein.

-C'est dans la panique que la véritable personnalité apparaît, dit Teseline. Ça aurait pu être un test concluant pour voir ce qu'ils feraient. Je suppose que même si je vous le demandais vous refuseriez de me laisser faire ce que je veux pas vrai ?

-Bien entendu, on ne laissera pas la numéro trois de nos ennemis mener ses plans à bien, répondit Ayels.

Ectus redemanda à Ayels de se calmer. La femme soupira.

-Je vais donc devoir me débarrasser de vous avant alors, dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Ayels. Ectus poussa son allié sur le côté tout en essayant de repousser Teseline avec un coup de pied. La femme fit une roulade pour éviter le pied, sortit un petit couteau et tenta d'attaquer Ectus dans l'épaule. Cependant le Démolosse de l'homme lance un jet de flamme l'obligeant à reculer.

-Elle est dangereuse Ayels, avertit Ectus. Il faut qu'on reste sur le qui-vive si on veut s'en sortir. Elle n'a pas besoin d'utiliser de pokémons pour nous blesser. On en serait capable nous aussi mais il vaut mieux éviter avec elle.

Ectus commença à faire quelque chose sur sa pokéwalk. Il envoyait un message rapide à Adrian afin de le prévenir de la présence de Teseline à Hoenn.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé celui qui s'en est pris à nos camarades, dit Teseline en regardant Ectus. Tu corresponds aux descriptions de ceux qui ont eu la chance de t'échapper. Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. Et puis tu nous as laissé de beaux indices également, avec ceux dont tu t'es occupé. Quand nous les avons retrouvé, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de l'Ordre et il ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer chez eux. Ce qui fait que tu es en possession de Dreva, le pokémon pouvant contrôler la mémoire. Tu as bien changé Ectus.

Ectus termina de faire son message et l'envoya.

-Ayels prépare-toi, prévint Ectus.

Teseline fonça sur l'homme en possession de Dreva. Ectus fit une roulade sur le côté pour esquiver. Amphinobi attaqua à son tour et lança un shuriken fait d'eau. L'attaque passa à quelques centimètres de la femme qui esquiva brillamment l'attaque. Elle poursuivit sa course vers Ectus mais s'arrêta d'un coup. Son couteau se trouvait juste en dessous de la gorge d'Ectus. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et Ayels s'arrêta.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, dit Teseline. Mais je suis un peu déçu par la manière que vous avez de bouger. Surtout toi Ectus. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux.

Ectus remarqua que la main de Teseline tremblait un peu. Elle retira le couteau et le rangea dans sa poche.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs éléments d'Elderen, sinon nous n'aurons aucun mal à vous éliminer, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant d'Ectus.

-Ça vous arrangerait bien non ? Dit Ayels en rejoignant Ectus.

-Oui mais ça serait bien trop facile, et pas amusant du tout, dit la numéro trois de l'Ordre de Setralph.

Ectus sentit sa pokéwalk vibrer. Il jeta un regard vers le message qu'il avait reçu. Puis il prit dans l'une de ses mains la pokéball contenant Dreva et libéra le pokémon. Le pokémon gluant apparut devant Ectus.

-Ah tu te décides enfin à l'utiliser, fit remarquer la femme.

-Ectus arrête, dit Ayels.

-Adrian m'en a donné l'ordre, dit Ectus. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus mais on ne peut pas laisser un des meilleurs éléments de nos ennemis partir.

Dreva libéra des ondes vers la femme. Elle n'essaya pas de fuir mais au dernier moment un bouclier l'entoura. Les ondes la traversèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien.

-Tu pensais réellement que je n'avais pas trouvé quelque chose pour contrer Dreva, fit la femme.

Il rappela son pokémon. Teseline avait une protection face aux ondes de Dreva. Ectus se mit à réfléchir rapidement pour trouver une manière de neutraliser leur adversaire. Pendant ce temps la femme rangea ses couteaux et commença à marcher en cercle.

-Faisons un marché, proposa-t-elle. Je vous laisse la vie sauve, ainsi que celles de vos protégés pour ce soir. En échange vous me rendez nos membres que vous avez capturé ce soir.

La proposition pouvait être intéressante. Pour Ectus, lui et Ayels n'avaient pas le niveau pour affronter Teseline. En acceptant, cela leur permettrait de gagner une soirée afin de voir avec Adrian à ce qu'il y ait plus d'unités présentes. D'autant plus que si jusque là ils n'étaient que deux c'était aussi pour éviter que l'Ordre ne se rende compte de leur présence. Mais Teseline leur avait clairement dit que tout Setralph était au courant que Lasi était surveillé par Elderen.

Ayels ne répondit rien et fonça. Il envoya une pokéball qui libéra son Drattak en le faisant méga-évoluer. Le pokémon fonça sur Teseline et la percuta de plein fouet. La femme fut expulsé à quelques mètres de sa position d'origine.

-Ectus, profitons-en, dit Ayels.

Ectus fut étonné par l'initiative de son camarade qui avait finalement marché. Il hésita quelques instant mais il décida de suivre la démarche du jeune homme. Son Démolosse et son Amphinobi s'approchèrent de la femme. Démolosse s'apprêtait à la tenir avec morsure lorsqu'une lumière apparut à côté d'elle et la fit disparaître. Teseline réapparut à quelques mètres de sa position. Elle se releva rapidement. A côté d'elle se trouvait un Gallame. Ayels grimpa sur son Drattak et décida qu'il l'attaquerait depuis le ciel. Drattak attaqua avec dracosouffle mais Gallame contra l'attaque avec psyko en renvoyant le souffle ailleurs. Démolosse tenta une attaque lance-flamme mais Teseline et son pokémon l'esquivèrent. Heureusement pour les trois combattants, le bruit du concert non loin de là couvrait le bruit de leurs attaques.

Ectus donna l'ordre à ses deux pokémons de faire des attaques à distance. Il essaya de s'approcher de Teseline. Avec le soutien d'Ayels, Ectus y arriva plus facilement que prévu. Il essaya de se mettre derrière elle afin qu'elle ne le voit pas. Il prépara un coup de poing dans la joue de la femme mais au dernier moment il ne parvint pas à porter le coup et frappa le dos de la jeune femme. Le choc ne fit pas grand chose à la numéro trois de l'Ordre car la volonté d'Ectus avait faiblit à ce moment là. Seulement c'est à ce moment que tout dérapa. Gallame utilisa psyko pour faire chuter Drattak avec Ayels tandis que Teseline cloua Ectus au sol. Elle mit son pied dans le dos de l'homme.

-Tu appelles ça une frappe, ricana Teseline. Laisse moi te montrer ce que c'est réellement.

Elle frappa le dos d'Ectus avec la paume d'une de ses mains. Le choc fut plus violent qu'il aurait dû être mais Ectus garda un cri de douleur pour lui.

-Enfin vous vous êtes mieux débrouillés que tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Mais il faudra faire mieux si vous voulez pouvoir vous débarrassez de moi.

Ayels venait de se relever. La chute de son Drattak sur le toit du bâtiment avait été assez violente pour le sonner un peu. A présent il marchait en titubant un peu.

-Mon marché tient toujours, dit-elle. Enfin je ne vous laisse pas trop le choix. Soit vous acceptez et tout se passe bien. Soit vous refusez, je vous élimine et je m'occupe de vos protégés ensuite.

Gallame s'approcha rapidement d'Ayels et lui porta un coup dans le ventre qui le fit chanceler. Ectus ne voyait pas comment cette histoire se finirait bien en continuant comme ça.

-C'est bon, on accepte, dit Ectus. Majaspic, relâche les.

-Tu es sûr Ectus ? Demande Ayels.

-Ce coup-ci, on a pas vraiment le choix, dit Ectus.

-On a toujours le choix, rétorque la femme. Mais est-il bon ou non, ça chacun est libre de choisir.

Le Majaspic d'Ectus relâcha son étreinte sur ses prisonniers.

-Rappelez vos pokémons, ordonna Teseline aux deux membres d'Elderen.

Ils firent ce qu'elle leur demanda. Puis Teseline ordonna aux quatre prisonniers libérés d'aller aider leur collègues qu'Ayels avait capturé. Elle ne bougea pas et maintint son pied sur le dos d'Ectus. Néanmoins elle avait relâché un peu son emprise. Lorsque les sept membres de l'Ordre revinrent, celle qui faisait parti des meilleurs de l'organisation leur ordonna de partir. Elle attendit qu'ils soient loin avant de retirer son pied du dos d'Ectus.

-Nous ne ferons pas d'offensive sur le groupe avant un bon moment, dit-elle. Profitez-en pour vous préparer à ça.

-Pourquoi nous dire ça ? Demanda Ayels.

-Mmmm, se mit à réfléchir Teseline à haute voix. Pour des raisons personnelles.

La femme s'approcha de son Gallame et disparut avec lui.

Ayels s'approcha d'Ectus qui ne bougeait pas. Puis soudain :

-Merde ! Pesta Ectus.

Il frappa le sol du poing. Ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté. Il devait absolument faire un rapport de la situation à Adrian. Il s'assit et commença à appeler Adrian.

Le concert s'était terminé après une bonne heure. Les trois dresseurs étaient sorti du concert avec une bonne impression, surtout Ina qui avait chanté durant presque la totalité de la prestation. Ils avaient marché pendant près d'une heure après le concert lorsque les deux filles commencèrent à fatiguer. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au centre pokémon afin de se reposer.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Lasi tentait en vain de dormir. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il décida de se lever et partit faire un tour dehors. La ville était plus calme que tout à l'heure mais il restait quand même des personnes qui continuaient de faire la fête. Lasi avança jusqu'à finalement arriver sur la plage. Il y avait quelques personnes mais elles étaient toutes en groupe. Lasi devait être le seul à marcher en solitaire. Enfin cela ne dura pas longtemps car Simelya apparut à côté de lui.

-Bonsoir Lasi, salua-t-elle.

-Oui bonsoir, répondit-il.

-Alors comment vas-tu après cette longue journée ?

-Je suis content de voir qu'Ina va bien. Avec Leila on s'inquiétait beaucoup d'elle mais elle a l'air d'aller bien.

-Tu as senti ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le concert ?

-Tu parles des combats qui avaient lieu au dessus de nous ? Oui je les ai senti légèrement. J'y ai fait assez attention au début et ensuite Ina m'a reproché de ne pas profiter de la soirée. Elle n'a pas dû les sentir. Du coup après je m'y suis moins préoccupé mais je suis resté un peu méfiant. Tu penses que c'était quelque chose d'important ?

-Je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais en tout cas ça s'est vite calmé et après il n'y a eu rien d'autre.

Lasi observa les environs au-delà des mers. Il pouvait voir quelques îles lointaines comme Algatia à l'Est ou encore Atalanopolis au Sud.

-Au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais en dehors de ce que j'ai pu voir de tes souvenirs, tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Lasi.

-Et bien, tu n'as vu que certains passages important de ma vie, répondit Simelya. Les plus importants en fait. Mais pour ma part j'ai récupéré tout mes souvenirs jusqu'à mes vingt-cinq ans. Et jusqu'à cette réunion que tu n'as pu voir entièrement.

-Ça doit te faire bizarre non ?

-Au début oui, puisque cela faisait un moment que j'avais ce sentiment de vide mais maintenant j'ai presque l'impression d'être normal. Mais je sens également que les souvenirs qu'ils me manquent sont ceux qui sont le plus important.

-Oui c'est sûr. Quand j'ai eu fini de voir tes souvenirs au Mont Mémoria, j'ai eu l'impression de ne voir que le prologue de ton histoire.

-Un prologue assez long, plaisanta Simelya.

Lasi était heureux de l'état d'esprit actuel de la femme. Elle semblait plus vivante et plus joyeuse qu'auparavant. Quelque chose guida les yeux du dresseur sur les mers. Une gigantesque colonne de lumière blanche avait jaillit des eaux. Simelya l'avait également vu. Mais eux seuls semblaient pouvoir la voir. Tout ceux qui étaient présents sur la plage et qui regardaient la mer ne semblaient pas remarquer la colonne de lumière.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lasi.

-Tu la vois ? La colonne de lumière ? Demanda Simelya.

-Oui.

Simelya sembla ravie de cela. Apparemment la femme en avait déjà vu mais jusque là elle avait dû être là seule à pouvoir les voir.

-Elle indique l'endroit où se trouve le prochain souvenir, indiqua-t-elle. Il reste peu de lieux à visiter. Il y a cet endroit là.

Elle indiqua la colonne de lumière que Lasi avait vu puis pointa son doigt en direction du Sud-Ouest. Au loin une autre colonne de lumière s'élevait.

-Là-bas aussi il y a quelque chose, comprit Lasi.

-Oui, ce sont les deux derniers endroits où on trouvera des bribes de mes souvenirs, expliqua Simelya. Et ensuite nous devrons nous rendre quelque part, afin que mes souvenirs me reviennent totalement.

-C'est cool ça, tu vas bientôt récupérer la mémoire alors ! Et comment tu as pu déterminer ça ?

-Disons que c'est une intuition. Mais nous devons rester prudent. On pourrait tomber sur des dispositifs de défense comme nous avons pu avoir avec Regirock et Registeel.

-Tu penses à Regice et Regigigas ? Demande Lasi. Ce sont les deux derniers pokémon du quatuor que nous n'avons pas vu.

-Oui.

Lasi regarda de nouveau la colonne de lumière en pleine mer.

-J'espère qu'on aura pas besoin d'aller sous l'eau pour aller chercher tes souvenirs, fit remarquer Lasi en songeant que la colonne de lumière pourrait bien indiquer un endroit sous l'eau.

-Je l'espère aussi.

Les gens qui étaient sur la plage commençait à faire beaucoup de bruit. Lasi se dit qu'il était peut être temps pour lui de rentrer. Simelya lui souhaita une bonne nuit et elle disparut.

Lasi était arrivé devant les portes du centre pokémon. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, de sorte à ce qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pas. Il entendit une voix d'homme. Lasi ne tourna pas la tête et continua de regarder les portes du centre. Toutefois il put voir un peu à quoi ressemblait celui qui lui parlait en utilisant le reflet de la porte vitrée du centre. L'homme était habillé d'un manteau noir et son visage n'était pas visible à cause d'une capuche.

-Fais attention à toi, ce n'est pas prudent de sortir la nuit comme ça.

-Je le sais. Mais vous veillez sur moi pas vrai ?

-Essayer serait le terme le plus approprié.

L'homme commence à partir.

-Bonne nuit, élu du temps.

Lasi attendit quelques secondes puis il entra dans le centre.

- _C'est donc bien eux qui se battaient tout à l'heure,_ put confirmer Lasi dans sa tête.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Liens

La deuxième journée de la fête des titans avait commencé ! Cette deuxième journée célébrait Groudon, le pokémon dormant dans les volcans. Les trois dresseurs s'étaient réveillés vers dix heures du matin. Lasi avait été le dernier à se lever puisque c'est lui qui s'était couché le plus tard la veille, après sa promenade nocturne.

Comme la veille, de nombreuses activités étaient proposés. Le groupe attendait surtout l'après midi pour participer au grand jeu de la journée qui s'avérait être une course d'orientation. Ce jeu se déroulerait dans toute la ville, se jouait seul et sans pokémons. Seuls les enfants de moins de douze ans pouvaient participer à plusieurs. Même si Lasi, Leila et Ina n'étaient pas des fans de la course d'orientation, ils avaient décidé d'y participer afin de pouvoir s'amuser. Après la fête des titans, Lasi et Leila reprendraient la route pour récupérer leur badges d'arènes ainsi que les souvenirs de Simelya et ils allaient passer beaucoup de jours à bord d'un bateau à partir du moment où ils quitteraient Nénucrique. Ils ne pourraient pas profiter de la terre ferme pendant longtemps et avaient donc décidé de profiter de la fête au maximum.

Le soir ils avaient également prévu d'aller au concert.

-Aucun d'entre nous ne s'y connaît bien en course d'orientation en plus je crois, dit Lasi. Enfin on sait tous lire une carte mais c'est tout.

-Ce qui va nous différencier dans ce jeu, ça va être notre manière de trouver le plus court chemin nous permettant d'atteindre nos différents objectifs, expliqua Leila.

-Et puis la ville est grande donc on peut être capable de se perdre, même avec une carte, ajouta Ina.

-J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, dit Lasi.

Ils attendaient tout trois sur la place où le jeu devait commencer d'ici quelques minutes. On leur rappela les différentes règles et les détails de la course : aucune aide provenant d'un pokémon n'était accepté les enfants de moins de douze ans pouvaient jouer en groupe mais ils devaient toutefois aller s'enregistrer auprès d'un stand afin de le signaler il était possible d'emprunter certains passages étroits ou dangereux mais chacun devait faire attention à lui chaque participant avait une carte de la ville en sa possession et devait récupérer dix marques qui lui serait indiqué parmi un certain nombre chaque marque possédait un chiffre indiquant le secteur où elle se trouvait ainsi qu'une lettre pour ce jeu la ville était séparé en plusieurs secteurs qui apparaissaient clairement sur la carte et chacun de ces secteurs possédaient une place avec un écran affichant une carte du secteur, plus précise que la carte que les joueurs avaient en leur possession les écrans indiquaient la position des marques du secteur comme pour le jeu de la veille, des caméras allaient filmer les différents participants afin de tout retranscrire sur des écrans à travers toute la ville tout les participants partiraient au même moment et ce serait donc le premier à revenir sur la place de départ avec les dix marques qui gagnerait le jeu ainsi que le prix.

-Le prix pour ce jeu reste encore une surprise mais voici un avant-goût de ce qu'il s'agit ! Indiqua l'animateur de l'épreuve.

Il montra alors une scuba-ball. Plusieurs participants comprirent que le prix était un pokémon aquatique puisque la scuba-ball était une pokéball spécialisé dans la capture de pokémons aquatique.

-A présent, préparez-vous car l'épreuve commencera bientôt !

L'épreuve débuta quelques minutes plus tard. Les cartes des participants se mirent à jour et dévoilèrent les marques qu'ils devaient chercher. Leila regarda attentivement ces marques, puis vérifia leur secteur sur la carte. Elle réfléchit au chemin le plus rapide et après plusieurs secondes elle partit. Lasi et Ina étaient déjà parti et la dresseuse de Riverte faisait partie des derniers joueurs à quitter la place de départ.

Elle devait se rendre dans cinq secteurs différents et avait décidé de se diriger vers le secteur le plus éloigné. Là-bas elle devrait trouver quatre marques. Le secteur devait faire parti de l'un des plus grand de la ville, et la recherche allait certainement être longue.

Elle arriva devant l'écran indiquant les positions des marques du secteur une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle resta près d'une minute devant l'écran en essayant de mémoriser la position des marques qu'elle devait récupéré dans le secteur puis elle partit. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers le Sud et trouva sa première marque en forme d'un croissant de lune. La marque se trouvait dans une rue assez grande, près d'une statue d'un Bekipan. Puis elle partit vers l'Ouest, en continuant de s'éloigner de la place de départ du jeu. Elle trouva finalement sa deuxième marque près de l'entrée d'une boutique. Cette marque là avait l'apparence d'un œil. La dresseuse continua sa route vers le Nord. Elle arriva finalement au centre pokémon et récupéra la marque qui s'y trouvait. Celle-ci avait l'apparence d'une pokéball. Leila devait ensuite continuer vers l'Est pour récupérer la prochaine marque et partir pour le prochain secteur. Elle récupéra la marque en forme de pique à côté d'une agence de tourisme de la ville et poursuivit sa route vers l'Est. A présent elle devait se rendre vers le secteur du centre commercial où elle trouverait trois marques.

Elle y arriva après dix minutes et elle put se rendre compte que beaucoup de participants venaient ici. Dans le précédent secteur il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde.

-Bon courage Leila, lui souhaita Ina en passant et en se dirigeant en dehors du secteur.

Leila lui répondit en comprenant que son amie avait récupéré toutes les marques qu'elle devait trouver au centre commercial. Leila ne pressa pas le pas pour autant. Elle entra dans le centre commercial et se rendit là où le plus de personnes se trouvait. L'écran affichant les informations sur les marques devait se trouver là-bas. Elle nota les emplacements des trois marques qu'elle devait trouver, puis elle partit. Elle monta tout d'abord au premier étage et pris les escaliers car les ascenseur étaient pleins et des fils d'attente commençaient à apparaître à certains endroits. Une fois au premier étage, elle se dirigea à un point d'intérêt où quelques participants se trouvaient et faisaient la queue pour obtenir leur marque. Leila obtint finalement sa marque formant un « C ». Puis l'adolescente de Riverte monta au troisième étage et y trouva sa deuxième marque, en forme d'un disque, près d'un distributeur de boisson. La dernière marque devait se trouver sur le toit du centre commercial. Elle y alla mais cette fois-ci, il semblait qu'il y avait bien moins de participants qui devaient récupérer cette marque, car il n'y avait quasiment personne. Leila put aller récupérer sa septième marque qui avait une forme de goutte d'eau. Puis elle profita d'être là, pour prendre un soda cool aux distributeurs qui se trouvaient là et décide de se reposer un petit peu.

Elle s'installa près du bord du toit du centre commercial et observa la ville. Elle pouvait voir la mer depuis l'endroit. Elle avait beaucoup marché depuis cet après midi et elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Elle alla s'installer sur un banc. Elle vit alors quelqu'un sur le toit d'un bâtiment en face. La personne était loin mais Leila était pratiquement sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. La personne portait un t-shirt rouge et un short bleu. De plus l'homme, se déplaçait avec une agilité qui n'était pas commune. C'est à ça que Leila reconnut Ayels. Après s'être entraîné pendant quelques temps avec lui avant de venir dans la région d'Hoenn, l'adolescente avait retenu son style de déplacement. Elle avait appris qu'Ayels était arrivé à Hoenn depuis qu'ils étaient parti de Cimetronelle et cela lui faisait plaisir. Toutefois elle s'inquiétait un peu. Depuis qu'elle et Lasi s'étaient fait enlevé sur un bateau pour se retrouver sur une île étrange, elle avait compris que l'Ordre de Setralph était passé à l'action. La veille, également, elle avait pu sentir un combat au-dessus d'elle lors du concert. A un moment elle s'était demandé si elle ne devait pas aller voir ce qu'il se passait mais elle avait décidé de ne rien faire. Adrian lui avait dit plusieurs fois que quoi qu'il se passe, elle devait rester avec Lasi. Seulement en participant à cette course d'orientation Leila avait laissé Lasi seul. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le dresseur se retrouvait seul depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Hoenn. De plus Leila ne sentait aucun danger dans la ville ce qui l'a rassuré un peu. Lasi pouvait être seul pendant une heure, il ne devrait rien lui arriver.

-Lasi ne doit pas se retrouver seul, redit Leila en murmurant.

Leila, voyant qu'elle avait fini de boire sa boisson, se releva et repartit à la chasse aux marques. Elle descendit vers la sortie du centre commerciale.

Une fois sorti elle put sentir sa pokéwalk vibrer et un message apparut sur l'écran. L'épreuve d'orientation était terminée. Toutefois les participants pouvaient toujours continuer et Leila décida d'aller chercher les trois marques qui lui manquaient.

Elle les trouva assez facilement puis elle rejoignit la place où le jeu avait commencé. Ina était déjà là mais Lasi n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Je suis arrivée pile au moment où le vainqueur a reçu son prix, indiqua Ina. Il s'en ait fallu de peu pour que j'arrive première.

-Le jeu s'est vite terminé je trouve, dit Leila. Mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à gagner. Il a gagné quoi au final le vainqueur ?

-Un Wailmer, répondit l'adolescente de Kanto.

Leila ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point celui qui venait de gagner ce pokémon allait avoir probablement quelques problèmes lorsque son pokémon évoluerait. Wailmer était une petite baleine bleue ronde faisant deux mètres de hauteur. Mais en évoluant, en Wailord, il devenait bien plus grand en faisant un peu plus de quatorze mètres de longueur. Même si ce pokémon s'avérait utile lorsqu'on faisait beaucoup de voyage sur les mers, il restait un pokémon assez encombrant, surtout si on voulait l'utiliser en combat.

Lasi arriva finalement après une dizaine de minutes.

Après cela, le groupe se promena un peu dans la ville, tout en se dirigeant vers le centre pokémon. Lasi avait fait sortir son Tarsal pour qu'il puisse profiter de l'ambiance de la ville. Afin de ne pas le perdre de vue, Lasi l'avait fait monté sur son épaule et le pokémon s'y était assis. De temps en temps il en descendait pour aller sur celles de Leila. Cependant à aucun moment Tarsal ne demanda à grimper sur les épaules d'Ina.

Après avoir mangé le soir, ils allèrent au concert. Le groupe de ce soir là fut aussi bon que celui de la veille mais contrairement à la veille, Lasi et Leila ne ressentirent aucun combat se dérouler au dessus d'eux. Néanmoins Ectus et Ayels étaient toujours là, à surveiller que rien de suspect n'arrive. Heureusement pour eux, il ne se passa rien ce soir là.

Durant le concert, il y eut à un moment un mouvement de foule et quelqu'un fit tomber Ina sans faire exprès. La personne s'excusa et Leila l'aida à se relever. La dresseuse de Riverte remarqua alors que quelque chose était tombée de la poche de son amie. Elle le récupéra. C'était une carte noire avec un symbole en blanc. Le symbole représentait un triangle avec au-dessus de lui la lettre « S ». Leila avait déjà vu ce symbole et une étrange sensation commença à la gagner.

-Ah mince j'avais fait tombé ça, remarqua Ina. Merci de l'avoir ramassé.

La dresseuse de Kanto reprit la carte et la rangea dans sa poche. Leila regarda son amie pendant quelques secondes et elle remarqua que l'expression d'Ina avait un peu changé. Juste avant elle était souriante et chantait les musiques joués durant le concert mais à présent, même si elle continuait de chanter, son sourire avait disparu. Leila était certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'Ina aurait voulu cacher.

Le concert se termina et le groupe commença à prendre le chemin pour aller au centre pokémon.

-Lasi, part devant, dit finalement Leila en arrivant dans l'une des grandes avenues de la ville. Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses avec Ina.

Lasi hésita quelques secondes puis il accepta.

-D'accord, je vous attends au centre alors, accepta le garçon.

Lasi partit. Leila se tourna vers Ina qui semblait avoir compris de quoi elle voulait lui parler.

-Allons vers la plage, décida Ina. On devrait pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité là-bas.

-Je pense aussi, approuva Leila.

Les deux dresseuses ne savaient pas quelle attitude avoir avec l'autre. Néanmoins Ina semblait inquiète.

Elles arrivèrent sur la plage et s'isolèrent des groupes qui étaient déjà présents.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, dit Leila. Quel est ton lien avec l'Ordre de Setralph ?

-C'est la carte qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Demanda Ina.

-Oui. Si j'ai écarté Lasi de cette conversation c'est pour éviter qu'il ne décide de faire quelque chose.

Leila se rappelait que Lasi avait finalement décidé de ne rien faire pour l'instant pour aider Ina car Arceus la protégeait. Néanmoins Leila se doutait qu'il y ait encore autre chose derrière cette histoire et ceci amènerait peut être Lasi à agir. Ina hésita quelques instants. Leila lui laissa le temps qu'elle voulait pour réfléchir.

-Lorsque j'étais à Atalanopolis, l'un de leur membre est venu me voir, dit Ina. Il m'a dit qu'ils voulaient que j'intègre leur organisation et il m'a donné cette carte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Rien. Il m'a dit qu'on me recontacterait bientôt pour que je donne ma réponse. J'en ai déjà discuté avec … euh tu sais qui et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je refuse. Néanmoins ça impliquera le fait de me cacher encore une fois. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils essayent de me faire rejoindre l'Ordre. Ils avaient déjà essayé il y a trois ans lorsque j'étais à Nybell.

Leila comprit que son amie avait vu cela avec Arceus. Elle avait décidé de cacher l'identité du Dieu Pokémon au cas où leur discussion serait entendu par quelqu'un.

-Bien. N'en dis rien à Lasi d'accord. J'ai déjà dû lui dire la vérité concernant ce qu'il t'était arrivé et j'aimerais éviter qu'il apprenne que tu as encore des problèmes.

-Oui, Lasi doit éviter de le savoir. Moins il en saura et mieux ce sera pour lui. Il a déjà beaucoup à faire avec Simelya. Et le connaissant il se mettra en danger si il venait à apprendre ce que je risque.

Leila approuva puis les deux filles retournèrent au centre pokémon vu qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

Ayels rejoignit Ectus qui veillait sur Lasi. Leila et Ina venaient d'arriver au centre pokémon.

-C'est tellement plus agréable de bouger comme ça, dit Ayels.

Les deux hommes n'avaient plus les manteaux noirs qu'ils portaient encore la veille. Après leur confrontation avec Teseline ils avaient contacté Adrian qui leur avait donné plusieurs informations.

La première était que des unités supplémentaires allaient être déployés partout dans la région d'Hoenn. Si la numéro trois de l'Ordre de Setralph était présente dans la région, il fallait s'attendre à ce que d'autres soient également là. Toutefois même si le nombre d'unités présentes dans Hoenn allait augmenter, Ectus et Ayels restaient les deux seuls à suivre Lasi et Leila. Les autres seraient postés à des endroits stratégiques et serviraient de renforts en cas de problèmes.

La deuxième information concernait leur tenue. Puisque l'Ordre de Setralph avait pu identifier les espions au sein de ses membres, Adrian avait décidé que les membres d'Elderen n'avait plus besoin de porter les manteaux de Setralph. De plus les membres de Setralph avait également laissé tomber cette tenue même si tout leurs membres ne semblaient pas être encore au courant.

C'est ainsi qu'Ayels se retrouva dans une tenue beaucoup plus décontracté avec un t-shirt rouge et un short bleu. Ectus quand à lui, avait choisi de porter un pantalon bleu, avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste à capuche noire. Il gardait la capuche fermé et avait également un masque afin que l'on ne puisse voir son visage.

-On dirait un vacancier comme ça, fit remarquer Ectus.

-Si tu le dis. Tu veux un topo sur la discussion qu'ont eu Leila et Ina ?

-Non je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est dit.

-Dis toujours et je te confirmerais si c'est ça.

Ectus marqua quelques secondes de silence avant de se lancer.

-Ina a dit à Leila qu'elle avait été contacté par Setralph et qu'elle doit être recontacté bientôt, dit Ectus. Elle refusera mais Arceus devra la cacher pendant encore quelques temps. Bien entendu Lasi ne doit pas le savoir.

-Bravo, je m'attendais pas à ça, s'étonna Ayels. Comment tu as fais ?

-C'est simple. Leila n'est pas la seule à avoir vu la carte tomber de la poche d'Ina. Et puis au départ ils devaient se retrouver à Atalanopolis et finalement Ina a décidé de les retrouver à Nénucrique pour partir d'Hoenn plus tôt. Et le reste disons que j'ai suivi un peu mon intuition.

-Et bien tu devrais la suivre plus souvent, fit remarquer Ayels. Hier soir par exemple tu es allé voir Lasi alors qu'Adrian nous avait dit de ne pas l'approcher et ça s'est bien passé non ?

-Je lui ai dit quelques mots à peine. Mais si je suivais mon intuition plus souvent, bien des choses se seraient passés différemment. En commençant par Ina et Teseline.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué hier matin, mais Ina et Teseline sont descendus du même bateau. C'est étrange alors qu'Ina a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore été recontacté pour donner sa réponse. Mon intuition me dit de me méfier.

-Oui enfin ça nous savons que c'est faux, dit Ayels.

-Toutes ces « vérités » qu'échangent Lasi, Ina, Leila et Arceus depuis quelques temps ne sont que des mensonges, ajouta Ectus. Au moins tu es au courant de ça.

-Oui Adrian m'a tout raconté avant de m'envoyer ici, dit Ayels. Mais tu as raison, dans notre cas, il vaut mieux se fier à son instinct et non pas sur ce que l'on nous dit. Surtout dans des situations comme celle là.

Ectus fut impressionné par la remarque de son collègue.

-Au final tu peux dire des choses assez censés parfois, rigola Ectus.

De retour au centre pokémon, Leila voulut parler avec Lasi. Elle avait déjà averti Ina que Setralph était peut être déjà à Nénucrique suite au combat qu'elle avait pu ressentir la veille. Toutefois Lasi n'était peut être pas au courant et la jeune fille voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle se retrouva seule avec Lasi.

-Je voulais te demander, tu as ressenti le combat hier soir durant le concert ? Demanda Leila.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Elderen et Setralph ont commencé à s'affronter pas vrai ?

-Pas totalement mais c'était bien un affrontement entre les deux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?

-Hier soir je ne parvenais pas à dormir, je suis donc aller faire un tour dehors et en revenant l'homme qui nous suit depuis qu'on est arrivé à Hoenn m'a demandé d'être prudent.

-Il ressemblait à quoi ?

-Il était habillé dans un manteau noir, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Il avait l'air très calme.

-Tu as dû parler à Ectus alors. Mais pourquoi est-il venu te parler ?

-J'aurais dû lui demander. Mais à l'entendre, ils avaient eu quelques soucis juste avant, certainement durant le combat.

-J'essayerais de leur demander dès que je pourrais.

-Ok. Fais comme ça.

Leila pensa que la conversation était terminée. Elle s'apprêtait à laisser Lasi lorsqu'elle ajouta quelque chose.

-N'essaye pas de faire quelque chose de dangereux, dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'idée d'aller me battre contre Setralph, enfin sauf si c'est eux qui viennent à moi. Quoique même dans une situation pareil je me demande si je ne devrais pas fuir au lieu de combattre.

-Dans tout les cas, je serais là pour t'aider.

-J'espère bien.

Les deux amis s'adressèrent un sourire puis ils mirent un terme à leur conversation.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Connaissances et Pleurs

Le dernier jour de la fête des titans avait commencé. Ce dernier jour était consacré à Rayquaza. Ce jour là était prévu pour être le jour le plus festif du festival afin de marquer la fin de cette fête annuel.

Le trio de dresseurs avait comme ces deux derniers jours, profité de la matinée pour dormir, puis pour se promener un peu dans la ville. Puis après avoir mangé quelque chose en ville pour le déjeuner, ils s'étaient dirigé vers l'endroit où se déroulerait l'activité du jour. Ils arrivèrent alors à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque stade et apprirent que l'activité du jour serait des combats pokémons. Tous ceux qui voulaient participer devait s'inscrire et pourrait participer à un combat, un seul, contre un adversaire choisi de manière aléatoire. Les gagnants de chaque combat repartait avec un prix, choisi aléatoirement parmi plusieurs. Lasi, Leila et Ina s'inscrivirent. Les combats se faisaient à un pokémon. Lasi avait donc choisi de combattre avec Lucario, Leila avec Absol et Ina avec Tortank.

Lasi fut le premier du trio à passer. Il affronta un dresseur qui devait avoir reçu son premier pokémon quelques jours auparavant au vu de sa manière de combattre. Lucario dut affronter un Poussifeu. Afin de ne pas dégoûter son adversaire, Lasi décida de lui laisser quelques actions avant de mettre un terme au combat avec une attaque forte-paume. Il félicita néanmoins le dresseur pour le combat qu'il avait mené. Puis Lasi reçut pour récompense, l'un des prix rares mis en jeu : une pokéball renfermant un Kabuto.

Quelques combats plus tard ce fut Leila qui dut livrer son combat. Elle affronta une femme d'une vingtaine d'années et qui avait déjà dû délivrer des matchs dans des arènes. Le combat fut plus intense que celui de Lasi mais la dresseuse de Riverte remporta elle aussi son combat. Elle gagna également une pokéball renfermant un pokémon et accueillit alors un Terhal dans son équipe.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ina deux combats plus tard. Elle affronta un dresseur de dix-huit ans. Il s'avérait être un adversaire assez tenace mais l'adolescente du Bourg-Palette parvint à triompher grâce à son Tortank. Contrairement à Lasi et Leila elle n'obtint pas un pokémon mais une orbe vie. Cet objet permettait d'augmenter la puissance d'un pokémon si elle était tenue mais elle réduisait également la vitalité de celui-ci petit à petit. C'était un objet à double tranchant mais qui était utilisé dans certaines stratégies.

Le soir arriva et le trio se rendit au dernier concert du festival. Pour célébrer la fin du festival, le concert durerait plus longtemps que les deux soirs précédent et en plus de cela c'était un groupe très connu qui allait l'assurer. Ina était certainement la plus ravie du groupe à pouvoir assister au concert du groupe qui se faisait appeler Another Side, puisqu'elle en était fan.

Comme à leur habitude depuis que Lasi et Leila étaient arrivés à Nénucrique, Ectus et Ayels surveillaient le groupe depuis les hauteurs des immeubles. Néanmoins ce soir là, ils n'étaient pas seul. Quelqu'un était venu leur rendre visite.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous embêter, assura Teseline en s'approchant des deux hommes qui regardaient le concert en contrebas.

La membre de l'Ordre de Setralph, était venue seule, une bière à la main et un sac qu'elle portait sur une épaule. Ayels se montra un peu tendue mais Ectus intervint avant que le jeune homme ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

-De toute manière ce n'est pas dans les intérêts de l'Ordre de vouloir gâcher cette soirée pas vrai, répondit Ectus.

-Vous avez des efforts à faire pour vous battre, mais vous comprenez vite les choses, dit Teseline.

La femme s'approcha du bord de l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient. Elle observa la foule qui était en bas et qui accompagnait la chanson qui était jouée.

-Ectus, profitons qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre, proposa Ayels.

-Non. Rappelle toi ce qu'on nous a dit. On ne doit intervenir que si l'Ordre décide d'agir. Et ce soir n'est pas le bon moment.

Ayels sembla déçu pendant quelques instants puis il accepta finalement la décision de son aîné. Teseline sortit de son sac deux bière et leur tendit une à chacun.

-J'ai pensé que ça vous détendrait un peu, dit-elle.

Ectus accepta sans hésitation la boisson tandis qu'Ayels accepta pas très rassuré.

-Pourquoi tu nous proposes ça ? Demanda Ayels. Nous sommes ennemis pas vrai ?

-Oui, nous sommes ennemis. Mais ce soir est une trêve entre nos deux organisations. Rien ne m'empêche d'être amical avec vous. Et puis j'ai mes raisons.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, dit Ayels. Jamais je n'accepterais de parler à nos adversaires.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, mais c'est ainsi que je vis ma vie, dit-elle. Et puis pour le moment tu as l'air de bien supporté ma présence non ?

-Si je supporte ta présence c'est parce qu'Ectus l'a accepté, répondit le jeune homme.

Ectus et Teseline ne firent aucune remarque. La femme se mit à fredonner la chanson du concert. Ectus s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté.

-Y avait-il également quelque chose que tu voulais nous dire ? Demanda Ectus.

-Demain, je partirais avec les membres de l'Ordre, répondit-elle. Nous avons une autre mission à poursuivre.

-Pourquoi devrait-on croire ça ? Demanda Ayels. Tu viens ici, seule, tu nous offres à boire et en plus tu nous donnes une information cruciale sur Setralph. Ectus on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Le jeune homme était tendu ce soir là contrairement à Ectus qui semblait avoir mis de côté sa mission. En bas le public c'était mis à applaudir la fin de la musique et le groupe s'apprêtait à lancer leur prochaine interprétation

-On peut la croire, Ayels, elle ne dirait pas ça comme ça, dit Ectus. Elle n'a jamais menti.

Les premières notes de la musique du concert s'élevèrent.

-Song of Leswin, dirent Ectus et Teseline d'une même voix.

C'était le nom de la chanson que le groupe venait de commencer. La femme se mit à fredonner de nouveau la chanson suivi par Ectus. Ayels ne connaissait que très peu le groupe qui se produisait au concert. Néanmoins ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il ne comprenait pas comment Ectus pouvait accepter de croire Teseline. En y repensant il trouvait l'attitude de la femme et de l'homme très louche ce soir là ainsi que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le jeune homme eut alors une pensée.

-Dites vous deux, vous vous connaissez ? Tenta-t-il.

Teseline se retourna vers Ayels puis s'esclaffa de rire. Elle mit quelques instants à ce calmer.

-Bingo, applaudit la femme de l'Ordre. Et on se connaît même très bien. On a failli ce marier.

Ayels resta bouge-bée. C'est alors qu'Ectus se mit à rire doucement.

-Et oui, Ayels, j'ai failli me marier avec elle, compléta-t-il. Mais finalement on s'est rendu compte que ça ne pourrait pas coller entre nous. Elle a un côté, ... dangereux, je dirais. Et ça me fait assez flipper. Et tu n'as jamais eu la chance de la voir pendant une crise. C'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut oublier.

La femme se mit à rire de la remarque de son ancien amoureux. Ayels ne savait pas quoi dire.

-En attendant tu es le seul à toujours t'être sorti sans une seule égratignure de mes crises, dit-elle. Enfin tu étais le seul.

-Ah tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne peux atteindre durant tes crises, sembla se réjouir Ectus.

-Oui. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels je suis ici. Je ne suis pas ici que par ordre de l'organisation mais également pour des raisons personnelles, dit-elle.

-Tu veux dire que … commença Ectus qui semblait avoir compris quelque chose d'important.

-J'ai aussi quelqu'un a protéger, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une mission de ce genre.

-Essaye juste de ne pas trop la pousser, demanda Ectus.

-Je sais ce que je fais, dit-elle.

Teseline voulut boire un peu plus de sa bière mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà terminé la sienne. Elle se pencha vers Ectus et s'approcha de son visage.

-Je crois que je suis la seule personne à connaître ton visage, dit-elle avec un sentiment de nostalgie.

-Et tu seras la seule, ajouta-t-il.

Teseline sourit puis elle adressa un regard à Ayels. L'homme eut un frison d'angoisse pendant quelques instants et se prépara à faire sortir son Drattak. Elle rigola de la réaction du jeune homme puis se leva. Elle s'écarta du bord et après quelques pas elle s'arrêta. La fin de la musique commença à arriver. Le son des instruments diminua de plus en plus tandis que le rythme se faisait de plus en plus lent.

-Tu te souviens de notre promesse Ectus ? Demanda Teseline en regardant le ciel.

Ectus regarda également le ciel étoilé.

-Bien entendu, tu penses vraiment que je suis un sans cœur ? Répondit Ectus.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Teseline qui s'écarta du groupe en faisant un signe d'adieu aux deux hommes. Ectus la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision.

-[]-

-Comment est-ce que vous avez pu vous retrouver tout les deux dans les camps adverses ? Demanda finalement Ayels après plusieurs minutes.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, dit Ectus. Mais disons que nous avons chacun notre objectif en tête. Et que tout sera réglé lorsque le premier d'entre nous l'aura réaliser. Enfin je crois.

Ayels comprit que son collègue n'ajouterait rien sur son passé. D'ordinaire il était déjà assez mystérieux alors le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse connaître le secret qui liait Ectus à Teseline.

-En attendant je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que tu sois comme ça, dit Ayels. Pendant le peu de temps où elle a été avec nous ce soir, j'avais l'impression d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu l'as même accompagné pendant qu'elle fredonnait.

-C'est une sorcière, rit Ectus.

La réponse d'Ectus fit rire Ayels qui semblait un peu plus détendu mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu triste pour Ectus et Teseline. Le silence revint mais Ayels put entendre de temps en temps, Ectus fredonner quelques notes de la musique précédente.

- _C'est peut être bien une sorcière_ , pensa Ayels.

-[]-

Une fois arrivé au centre pokémon, après le concert, Lasi avait décidé d'aller faire une petite balade nocturne près de la plage. Il voulait profiter un peu plus de l'ambiance particulière de l'endroit en ce dernier jour du festival des titans. C'est ainsi qu'il laissa Leila et Ina au centre pokémon. Leila avait quelques affaires à s'occuper ce soir là tandis qu'Ina avait également quelque chose à faire de son côté.

Sans y faire trop attention, Lasi arriva près du phare de Nénucrique. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé mais une chose était sûr il avait marché pendant de longues minutes, certainement pendant bien plus de temps que nécessaire. L'endroit était désert mais il put entendre quelqu'un chanter. Il s'approcha un peu de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et reconnut la voix. C'était Ina. Il continua de s'approcher discrètement et la vit. Il décida de l'observer. Quelques jours auparavant il s'était demandé comment était la voix de son amie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de son amie, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle avait disparu de sa mémoire. Mais finalement après l'avoir revu ses inquiétudes avaient toute disparues. Cependant une nouvelle inquiétude avait commençait à apparaître en lui. Il s'inquiétait un peu de la laisser repartir le lendemain, toute seule de nouveau. Lasi avait de la chance car il avait le soutien de toute une organisation et pouvait voyager comme il le souhaitait malgré les dangers qu'il encourait. De plus Leila et Simelya l'accompagnaient durant son voyage ce qui rendait le voyage bien plus agréable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille de Kanto. Elle suivait les indications d'Arceus et elle avait dû couper les liens qui la liait à Lasi et Leila pendant ces trois dernières années. Puis elle avait pu partir pour Hoenn afin de récupérer les badges tout en voyageant seule avant de devoir repartir quasiment aussitôt. Lasi savait que quand Ina partirait le lendemain, il y avait de grandes chances pour que les liens que la dresseuse avait avec lui soit de nouveau coupé. Cela laissait à Lasi des pensées amer.

Ina termina sa chanson. Lasi décida de la rejoindre tout en applaudissant. La dresseuse ne sembla pas étonner de le voir ici. Elle s'approcha également de lui.

-Alors c'était comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Plutôt sympa, répondit-il. Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour avoir encore la voix pour chanter après avoir chanté pendant tout le concert tout à l'heure.

-C'est l'habitude. Durant ces trois dernières années la musique a été quelque chose qui m'a aidé à avancer.

-Si tu le dis.

Ina semblait heureuse. Lasi l'avait rarement vu aussi joyeuse. Parmi les souvenirs les plus proches qu'il avait d'elle trois ans auparavant, Ina avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. A l'époque Lasi ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte mais à présent il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu comprendre cela. Il regarda autour de lui puis se servit de l'aura. Personne n'était là. Il décida de lui demander quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir depuis longtemps.

-Ina. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé savoir ça, mais tu n'as pas été malade en arrivant sur Nybell pas vrai ?

Le visage d'Ina perdit son sourire. Elle baissa la tête.

-Tu es au courant de ça, comprit-elle.

-Oui, Leila me la confirmé il y a quelques temps, mais elle m'a juste dit que si tu ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles c'est parce qu'Arceus te l'a interdit. Elle non plus ne sait pas ce qui t'es arrivé. Alors je voulais savoir si tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant ces trois années.

Lasi savait qu'Ina avait vécu quelque chose de dur durant ces trois dernières années, et il voulait lui dire que si jamais elle avait besoin de lui, il serait là. Mais il voulait savoir à tout pris ce qui lui était arrivée. Ina ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis elle accepta finalement de parler.

-Tout a réellement commencé quelques temps avant que je ne quitte le groupe à Johto, dit-elle. A ce moment là j'avais déjà reçu des messages de l'Ordre de Setralph. Ces derniers me disaient de me rendre à l'île Nybell si je ne voulais pas qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. J'en avais discuté avec Arceus avant de quitter le groupe et il m'avait dit de me rendre sur Nybell seule. Je me suis donc rendu là-bas et j'ai pu rencontrer leur leader. Il m'a expliqué que l'Ordre avait besoin de l'un de nous deux : toi ou moi. Ils avaient décidé de me contacter moi, car j'étais la plus capable de comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de moi d'après eux. Je n'ai pas pu comprendre quel était leur objectif mais ils en avaient clairement après le pouvoir de nos deux pendentifs. Mais ils n'avaient besoin que de l'un de nous d'eux. La rencontre allait se terminer lorsqu'ils ont décidé qu'ils m'emmèneraient, de gré ou de force. Mais heureusement pour moi, Arceus est arrivé et il m'a conduit ailleurs. Il m'a amené sur une île lointaine. Il y a emmené mes parents également. C'est ainsi que trois ans se sont passés. Arceus a jugé que le moment était propice pour que je puisse partir chercher mes badges à Hoenn. Demain je repartirais seule. L'Ordre est revenu me voir à Atalanopolis et ils attendaient encore une réponse de moi. Je pense que pendant quelques temps, je serais encore loin de tout, une fois que je serais repartie.

Lasi attendit quelques secondes.

-Finalement je n'aurais pas pu tenir ma promesse avec Leila, murmura Ina.

-Leila était au courant ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je lui en ai parlé brièvement hier soir. Mais elle m'a demandé de ne rien te dire. Tu as déjà tellement à faire avec Simelya.

Lasi sentit qu'Ina était sur le point de craquer. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus et la prit dans ses bras.

-Sache que si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je serais là, dit-il.

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes de son amie sur son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas te demander plus que ça, pleura-t-elle. Tu dois d'abord aider Simelya à retrouver ses souvenirs. Lui faire retrouver sa mémoire est bien plus important que de m'aider.

Lasi ne répondit rien. Ina commençait à pleurer bruyamment. La situation d'Ina ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ses poings se serrèrent. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Arceus était le seul à pouvoir aider Ina. Mais Lasi voulait absolument lui venir en aide. N'y avait-il rien qu'il puisse faire pour elle ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune solution. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

-Désolé, dit-il. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, de devoir me reposer sur Arceus.

Ina ne répondit rien. Elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lasi ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il se fit alors une promesse. Il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour qu'un jour il ait la force de pouvoir l'aider. Et pour cela il allait devoir s'entraîner encore plus à utiliser les pouvoirs de son pendentif.

-[]-

Près de dix minutes s'étaient écoulés. Petit à petit Ina s'était calmée. Lasi n'avait rien dit de plus tout comme Ina qui avait été occupé à pleurer. Lasi la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Merci, pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, dit Ina.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, répéta Lasi.

-C'est déjà suffisant pour moi.

Le visage d'Ina s'approcha de celui de Lasi et ses lèvres touchèrent celle du garçon. Leur baiser ne dura qu'un instant. Ina se libéra aussitôt de l'emprise de Lasi et lui jeta un regard. Lasi était surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il remarqua l'expression du visage d'Ina. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait de pleurer, et son visage semblait encore humide. Elle tentait vainement d'arborer un sourire. Lasi ressentait encore plus de peine pour elle. Il voulut dire quelque chose et avança d'un pas mais elle l'arrêta.

-Ne dis rien, dit-elle. Bonne nuit !

Elle se retourna et partit en courant. Lasi resta sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La rattraper ? Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ina ne voulait pas parler de ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Il resta en plan pendant plusieurs minutes.

-[]-

-Allo la terre ? Fit une personne.

La personne fit un geste devant les yeux du dresseur pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Lasi remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus. Elle était habillé d'une veste noir, d'un t-shirt blanc ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Sur sa veste, au niveaux des épaules, le chiffre trois avait été brodé. Elle tenait également une bière à la main. Lasi ne connaissait pas cette personne qui avait l'air d'avoir consommé un peu trop de boissons ce soir là. Ce qui fit comprendre cela au dresseur était la manière dont la femme bougeait.

-Ah il réagit enfin ! Dit-elle. Ça fait dix minutes que tu es planté là, depuis qu'elle est partie.

-Vous nous observiez ? Réalisa Lasi en rougissant.

-Et oui mon petit ! C'était très émouvant. C'est beau la jeunesse !

Lasi fit un rire gêné. La femme le saisit par l'épaule puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir d'accord ? Dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus agressive. J'ai horreur des gamins qui font souffrir leur petite amie.

Elle s'écarta et lâcha le garçon avant de laisser échapper un rire.

-On n'est pas ensemble, souffla Lasi.

-Pourtant c'est un baiser que vous avez échangé.

-Pourtant …, commença Lasi.

Malgré les émotions qu'il l'envahissait le dresseur était sûr qu'il n'éprouvait pas un tel sentiment pour Ina. Il la considérait plus comme sa sœur. Et le dresseur avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

-Je rigole ! Dit la femme en mettant une tape amicale dans le dos du garçon.

Elle commença à partir.

-A la prochaine !

Lasi l'observa s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle disparut de sa vision, Lasi regarda la mer.

- _Pardon Ina, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ton amour_ , dit-il intérieurement.

Le garçon resta planté devant la mer pendant encore quelques minutes. Il se leva et regagna le centre pokémon lorsque Simelya lui conseilla de rentrer. L'esprit ne fit pas allusion à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-[]-

Le lendemain était arrivé. Le bateau allait bientôt partir. Ina quittait Lasi et Leila. Lasi et Ina n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais Leila semblait se douter que quelque chose s'était passé. Leur attitude restait la même pour autant mais la dresseuse de Riverte avait dû remarqué quelque chose.

-Fais attention à toi, demanda Leila. Enfin avec lui tu ne risques rien pas vrai ?

Elle faisait allusion à Arceus.

-Oui, tout ira bien grâce à lui, dit-elle. J'espère pouvoir vous retrouver bientôt.

-Nous aussi, dit Lasi.

Ina salua ses deux amis puis elle commença à monter dans le bateau. En la regardant monter, Lasi remarqua alors quelqu'un. Il vit la femme qui lui avait un peu parlé la veille. Elle aussi semblait prendre ce bateau. La femme lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Puis elle sembla proposer de l'aide à Ina pour transporter ses affaires.

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille nous aussi, dit Leila. Notre bateau va bientôt partir.

Les deux dresseurs quittèrent l'endroit pour se diriger vers leur bateau.

Non loin de là, dans les hauteurs. Ectus et Ayels observaient les adieux.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte ? Demanda Ayels. Je sais que j'ai peu d'expérience en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses mais je peux t'assurer que toi et Teseline, vous ressentez encore des choses l'un pour l'autre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, dit Ectus. Nous nous sommes déjà dit ce que nous avions à nous dire. Ce n'est qu'un au-revoir. Nous nous reverrons. Mais la prochaine fois, nous verrons lequel de nous deux accomplira son objectif.

Ayels ne pouvait qu'être admiratif devant la force que devaient avoir Ectus et Teseline pour vivre d'une telle manière. Néanmoins il trouvait cette situation triste et ne pouvait se demander comment est-ce que ces deux personnes avaient pu en arriver là.

-Et pour Ina tu penses que ça ira ? Demanda Ayels.

-Oui, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, dit Ectus. Arceus veille également sur elle. Allez viens il faut qu'on aille embarquer sur le bateau également. Nous avons aussi deux personnes à protéger.

-[]-

Le bateau en direction d'Algatia venait de lever l'ancre. Lasi et Leila étaient sur le pont du bateau pour observer la ville s'éloigner d'eux. Lasi décida de parler à Leila d'un sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

-Au fait, hier soir Ina m'a dit ce qui lui était arrivé …, commença Lasi.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, coupa Leila d'un ton net.

Lasi l'observa et remarqua qu'elle semblait être un peu en colère.

- _Elle aurait appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?_ Se demanda Lasi.

-D'ailleurs je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle en partant.

- _Et mince_ , pensa Lasi. _Elle est au courant. C'est raté._

Lasi soupira et continua d'observer l'horizon. D'ici peu la ville de Nénucrique ne serait plus visible. L'aventure allait pouvoir reprendre après ces derniers jours de festivité. Tandis que lui continuer son aventure à Hoenn, celle d'Ina venait de prendre fin.


	24. Chapitre 23 - Le Duo

Deux jours avaient passé depuis leur départ de Nénucrique. Lasi et Leila étaient arrivés à Algatia. Durant ces deux jours, les deux dresseurs avaient profité un peu de l'air marin qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Hoenn. Ils en avaient également profité pour essayer d'estimer où se trouver l'endroit qui renfermait une partie des souvenirs de Simelya. Lasi et Simelya savaient que l'endroit se situait dans les parages et ils trouvèrent l'île au loin, sur le chemin entre Algatia et Atalanopolis. Ils avaient alors décidé d'y aller lorsqu'ils se dirigeraient à Atalanopolis.

Ils étaient arrivés à Algatia le matin même, très tôt. Ils avaient décidés d'affronter l'arène de la ville le jour même afin de repartir le lendemain matin.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arène, Lasi s'arrêta à un moment. Leila s'arrêta à son tour. Non loin de l'arène, un groupe d'enfants, ayant entre sept et seize ans, étaient regroupés et assistaient à une présentation. La personne qui leur faisait la présentation était un homme, habillé d'un costume noir, et portant plusieurs bagues. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bleu clair. L'homme avait à côté de lui un Métalosse.

-Ça serait pas le Maître d'Hoenn ? Demanda Lasi.

-Pierre Rochard ? Il lui ressemble, dit Leila.

-Ça pourrait être lui, il me semble qu'il vit à Algatia. Approchons-nous.

Lasi s'approcha pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Leila le rejoignit. Les deux dresseurs purent confirmer qu'il s'agissait du Maître de la ligue d'Hoenn.

L'homme remarqua la présence des deux dresseurs et leur fit un signe discret les invitant à s'installer tout en parlant. Les deux dresseurs comprirent qu'il parlait des méga-évolutions. Ils en avaient déjà entendu parler et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Hoenn ils avaient obtenu bien plus de renseignement concernant cet étrange phénomène.

Les méga-évolutions étaient des phénomènes permettant à certains pokémons d'accéder à une nouvelle forme temporairement. Si elles étaient qualifiés par le terme évolution c'est parce qu'elles changeaient les capacités d'un pokémon ainsi que son apparence. Certains pouvaient même changer de type. Néanmoins une méga-évolution ne s'activait pas n'importe comment. Pour cela il fallait qu'il y ait un puissant lien entre un dresseur et son pokémon. Puis il fallait également deux objets : une gemme sésame ainsi qu'une méga-gemme. La méga-gemme devait être porté par le pokémon tandis que la gemme sésame était utilisé par le dresseur. Une fois ces conditions réunis, il suffisait au dresseur de toucher la gemme sésame pour provoquer la méga-évolution.

Leila avait pu entendre parler de ce phénomène avant d'arriver à Hoenn par le biais de l'organisation Elderen, l'organisation dont elle faisait partie. Au sein de cette organisation, certains membres avaient eu la chance d'obtenir des prototypes de pokéballs permettant d'activer une méga-évolution instantanément, en libérant le pokémon, sans avoir besoin de faire tenir de méga-gemme à son pokémon. Néanmoins la méga-évolution du pokémon restait temporaire, et les prototypes qui avaient été créé jusque là ne permettait même pas d'atteindre la même durée de transformation qu'une méga-évolution normale.

Le Maître de la ligue d'Hoenn fit alors une démonstration. Il montra une sphère, au bout d'un emblème, qu'il avait accroché sur sa veste puis il la toucha. Une sphère entoura alors son Métalosse et quelques instants plus tard, la sphère disparu et laissa place à une nouvelle forme de Métalosse. Habituellement les Métalosses restaient au sol en utilisant leurs quatre pattes mais en méga-évoluant ils s'élevaient dans les airs et avaient quatre nouvelles pattes puissante dotés de grandes griffes. La nouvelle forme du pokémon provoqua un bruit d'émerveillement dans l'assemblée. Puis Pierre réalisa quelques démonstrations avec son Métalosse avant de déclarer que la présentation était terminée. Les enfants applaudirent puis le Maître s'en alla. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de faire de même et allèrent à l'arène.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'arène lorsqu'une voix les interpella. C'était Pierre Rochard.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ma présentation sur les méga-évolutions ?

-C'était très intéressant, dit Leila. Et je pense que tout le monde a pu comprendre en quoi ça consistait.

-Merci.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi vous donnez des présentations sur la méga-évolution ? Demanda Lasi. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que ce n'était pas la première fois que vous le faisiez et que vous en avez déjà fait dans d'autres villes d'Hoenn.

-Et bien j'ai une mission me demandant de trouver des dresseurs prometteurs qui pourraient utiliser la méga-évolution afin de pouvoir récolter de nouvelles données sur le phénomène, dit-il. C'est quelque chose d'encore récent et beaucoup pensent qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne sait pas encore dessus. Je parcours donc la région en donnant des présentations sur la méga-évolution tout en cherchant des dresseurs.

Pierre Rochard les examina un instant puis il ajouta.

-D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas de gemme sésame, leur fit-il remarquer. Ça vous dirait d'en recevoir une ?

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Lasi.

-Bien entendu, après tout vous êtes deux dresseurs talentueux, répondit Pierre.

Apparemment le Maître de la ligue avait dû suivre certains de leurs combats d'arènes. Il fit sortir de sa poche deux sphères semblable à celle qu'il portait sur son emblème. Il leur tendit.

-Merci, firent les deux dresseurs.

-Vous pouvez la mettre où vous voulez, dit-il. Certains mettent la leur sur un bracelet, d'autres sur des boucles d'oreilles et d'autres encore sur leur sac. Par contre sans méga-gemme vous ne pourrez pas vraiment les utiliser. Et je n'en ai pas malheureusement.

-Nous en trouverons bien à un moment, dit Lasi.

-Je l'espère pour vous, dit Pierre. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que vous seriez capable de faire avec ça.

Lasi et Leila récupérèrent les gemme sésames et les rangèrent dans leur sac soigneusement puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas les utiliser durant leur combat d'arène.

-Vous voulez assister à notre match d'arène ? Proposa Leila.

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas, mais je regarderais l rediffusion plus tard, répondit-il. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

L'homme les salua puis partit. Les deux dresseurs ouvrirent les portes de l'arène en sachant ce qui les attendait derrière.

L'arène d'Algatia était inhabituelle. Elle proposait non pas un champion mais deux : Lévy et Tatia, deux jumeaux. Tout deux étaient des experts de pokémon psychiques. Tout leur match étaient des combats double à un pokémon. Les deux challengers s'étaient renseignés et ils acceptaient les matchs contre deux dresseurs. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour faire ce combat ensemble.

L'intérieur de l'arène était également spéciale. Des figures étaient accrochés par des fils pour être au dessus de la zone de combat. Ces figures ressemblaient à des planètes.

Les deux champions accueillirent les dresseurs. Lasi et Leila se mirent en place sur le terrain et dévoilèrent leurs pokémons en premier. Ils feraient leur combat avec Kabuto pour Lasi et Goupelin pour Leila. En face, les champions utiliserait Solaroc et Seleroc.

L'arbitre déclara que le combat pouvait commencer.

-Kabuto commence avec aqua-jet sur Solaroc, demanda Lasi.

En faisant cela, le dresseur du Bourg-Palette s'assurait de commencer en premier et Kabuto toucha sa cible lui infligeant le double des dégâts normaux puisque Solaroc était de type roche et donc il était plus faible face aux capacités aquatiques.

-Séléroc attaque piétisol !

Lasi savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour que Kabuto ne subisse pas les effets de l'attaque. Il demanda par précaution à son pokémon d'utiliser la capacité ténacité afin qu'il ne puisse être mis hors combat avec la prochaine attaque qu'il subirait. De son côté Leila savait quoi faire.

-Goupelin utilise échange sur Solaroc, demanda la dresseuse.

La capacité échange était une capacité non offensive permettant à un pokémon d'échanger son talent contre celui d'un autre pokémon. Goupelin avait le talent brasier lui permettant d'augmenter la puissance de ses attaques feu lorsque sa vitalité était faible. Le talent du pokémon visé, Solaroc, était lévitation et permettait à un pokémon de ne pas être affecté par les capacités de type sol. Ainsi en faisant cela, Leila faisait coup double : Goupelin ne serait pas affecté par piétisol et Solaroc serait affecté par l'attaque de son coéquipier.

Seleroc se laissa tomber plusieurs fois sur le sol le faisant trembler. Kabuto et Solaroc semblèrent désorienter pendant quelques instants.

-Goupelin attaque Séléroc avec tricherie, continua la dresseuse de Riverte.

Goupelin s'approcha de Séléroc alors que ses pattes se voyaient entourer d'une aura ténèbreuse.

-Séléroc, empêche la d'approcher avec lame de roc, demanda Tatia.

-Solaroc, lance zénith, demanda Lévy.

-Kabuto profites-en pour attaquer Solaroc avec un nouveau aqua-jet, demanda Lasi.

Lasi devait profiter de cette action pour infliger les derniers dégâts qu'il pouvait faire avec des capacités aquatique car dès que zénith serait lancé, la puissance des capacités aquatique serait diminué.

Grâce à aqua-jet, Kabuto parvint à toucher une fois de plus Solaroc, tandis que ce dernier laissa échapper après le choc une sphère de lumière qui s'éleva au dessus du terrain. Il fit d'un coup bien plus chaud.

Au même moment, Goupelin s'approchait de Séléroc mais après avoir esquiver trois pierres, elle fut touché par une nouvelle pierre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter le coup à son adversaire.

-Kabuto attaque méga-sangsue sur Solaroc ! Demanda Lasi.

-Séléroc empêche le avec rayon chargé, demanda la championne.

Kabuto ayant subi les effets d'un piétisol, avait vu sa vitesse diminuer d'un niveau ce qui le rendait plus lent. Séléroc fit apparaître un rayon jaune qui décolla vers le pokémon de Lasi et le toucha. Kabuto était bien affaibli par les deux attaques qu'il avait pu subir jusque là.

-Je m'occupe du reste, dit Leila à son ami. Goupelin lance-soleil sur Solaroc.

-Faites de même sur Goupelin, s'écrièrent les deux champions.

Trois rayons décollèrent instantanément. L'un de Goupelin, les deux autres de Solaroc et Séléroc. Grâce à la capacité zénith, l'attaque lance-soleil pouvait être lancé sans avoir de temps de chargement. Le rayon de Goupelin frappa d'abord celui de Solaroc mais le rayon du pokémon ressemblant à un soleil ne fit pas le poids et s'évapora. Cependant le rayon de Séléroc parvint à arrêter le rayon de Goupelin. Les deux lance-soleil se faisaient à présent un duel de puissance.

-Kabuto aqua-jet sur Séléroc.

Le pokémon aquatique se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le put vers Séléroc qui était déjà occupé.

-Solaroc empêche le avec rayon chargé.

Le rayon du pokémon loupa sa cible de peu. Kabuto arrive devant Séléroc et le percuta. Il fut déconcentré et stoppa son lance-soleil. Le lance-soleil de Leila put alors poursuivre sa route et toucha le pokémon lune provoquant une puissante explosion. Cependant il n'était pas encore hors combat. Les pokémons des deux champions s'avéraient très résistant.

-Kabuto lance méga-sangsue sur Solaroc, intervint Lasi.

Kabuto s'approcha de Solaroc pour tenter de s'approprier un peu de sa vitalité.

-Repousse le avec psyko, demanda Lévy.

Kabuto fut entouré d'une lueur bleue alors que son corps quitta le sol avant d'être expulsé à l'autre bout du terrain. Le pokémon tomba lourdement sur le sol lui infligeant des dégâts supplémentaires. Lasi devait faire très attention car Kabuto allait bientôt être K.O.

Goupelin, elle, était en pleine forme. Elle n'avait été touché par aucune attaque et s'avérait être la seule à n'avoir reçu aucune attaque. Séléroc avait été touché par un aqua-jet et un lance-soleil mais il tenait bon et semblait encore être prêt à combattre. De son côté Solaroc était dans le même état que Kabuto.

-Goupelin, attaque lance-soleil sur Solaroc ! Demanda Leila de nouveau.

Lévy et Tatia demandèrent à leur pokémon de contrer l'attaque avec un lance-soleil également.

-Kabuto réfugie toi sous terre, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon creusa rapidement un trou sous terre tandis que deux explosions retentirent. Comme précédemment, le lance-soleil de Solaroc explosa au contact de celui de Goupelin qui continua jusqu'à être arrêté par celui de Séléroc. L'action dura plusieurs secondes avant que les deux rayons ne s'évaporent. C'est alors que Lasi donna l'ordre à son pokémon d'attaquer.

-Méga-sangsue sur Solaroc ! Demanda Lasi.

Kabuto surgit soudainement juste derrière Solaroc et se posa sur ce dernier qui fut entouré d'une aura verte tout comme Kabuto. En un instant Solaroc tomba au sol, alors que l'aura se dissipa. Il était hors combat. Lévy rappela son pokémon. Maintenant il ne restait plus que Séléroc.

-Séléroc piétisol !

-Kabuto ténacité !

Kabuto se mit en position de défense alors que Séléroc tomba plusieurs fois de nouveau sur le terrain. Le pokémon de Lasi parvint à rester conscient grâce à la capacité ténacité. Néanmoins la prochaine attaque qu'il subirait le mettrait K.O sauf si il réactivait ténacité à temps.

-Lance-soleil Goupelin ! Demanda Leila.

Le rayon décolla de nouveau devant la pokémon et Séléroc la contra de nouveau avec un lance-soleil.

-Arrête tout ! Demanda la dresseuse de Riverte. Puis utilise éclat de feu.

Le rayon de Goupelin disparut en un instant alors que celui de Séléroc fonça vers elle. En un instant plusieurs flammes apparurent entre le rayon et la pokémon. Le rayon perdit de sa puissance en touchant chaque flamme. Puis lorsqu'il toucha la dernière flamme, il disparut alors qu'une aura bleue entoura Goupelin. La capacité éclat de feu permettait de convertir une attaque en énergie pour soit se soigner, soit pour amplifier la prochaine attaque.

-Relance lance-soleil ! Demanda Leila.

-Séléroc protège toi de nouveau ! Demanda Tatia.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour Séléroc. Le lance-soleil de Goupelin partit. Il était bien plus gros qu'auparavant, mais également plus rapide. Séléroc eut à peine le temps de faire apparaître son rayon qu'il fut touché par la puissante attaque de la pokémon feu provoquant une explosion. Séléroc tomba au sol, inconscient.

L'arbitre déclara que le match était terminé et que Lasi et Leila l'avaient remporté.

-Bravo Leila, tu as super bien géré le combat, complimenta Lasi.

-Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

-Tu parles, on a failli perdre avec Kabuto, dit Lasi.

Le dresseur alla retrouver son pokémon aquatique qui était bien affaibli. Il le félicita pour son premier combat d'arène et le rappela dans sa pokéball. Leila fit de même avec sa Goupelin.

Après s'être occupé de leur pokémon, Lévy et Tatia s'approchèrent des deux dresseurs qui les avaient défiés. Ils les félicitèrent puis leur donnèrent leur badge, le badge esprit.

-[]-

Simelya félicita les deux dresseurs, une fois sorti de l'arène, alors qu'ils étaient en marche vers le centre pokémon. Ils avaient fait un beau combat, surtout pour un combat en double. Lasi et Leila s'étaient donnés peu d'instructions l'un à l'autre, et avaient donné les ordres à leur pokémon en s'adaptant à la situation de l'autre.

-Pour une fois que je m'en sors bien mieux que toi sur un combat, dit Leila.

-C'était mon premier combat avec Kabuto, rappela Lasi.

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse, plaisanta Simelya. Tu as été moins bon sur ce combat là c'est tout.

Lasi ne répondit pas à la pique de Simelya et marcha un peu plus vite. Simelya et Leila s'adressèrent un regard amusé.

-[]-

La nuit était tombée. Les deux dresseurs s'apprêtaient à se coucher après cette journée bien remplie. Simelya leur avait déjà souhaité une bonne nuit et était retourné à l'intérieur de son réceptacle.

-Au fait, tu penses qu'Ina a pu rejoindre Arceus ? Demanda Lasi.

Il venait d'y penser et avait posé la question sans trop réfléchir.

-Certainement, répondit Leila. Je ne pense pas qu'il la laissera longtemps toute seule de toute manière. Peut être que Latias ou Dialga peuvent nous le dire.

- _Arceus ne nous dit rien concernant Ina,_ informa Dialga par télépathie.

-Bon on aura plus qu'à lui demander la prochaine fois qu'on l'aura par télépathie, se dit Lasi.

Leila pensa à quelque chose pendant quelques instants. Lasi le remarqua.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Hein, euh oui.

Leila n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mise dans une profonde réflexion. Mais elle avait décidé quelque chose.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lasi.

-Pour ma réaction, sur le bateau quand nous avons quitté Nénucrique.

-Attends tu t'inquiétais pour ça ? S'étonna le garçon.

-Oui. Car ça m'inquiétait pour toi.

-Comment ça pour moi ?

-Et bien. La veille de notre départ de Nénucrique, avant que tu ne reviennes, j'ai vu Ina rentrer. Elle avait les yeux rouge, comme si elle avait pleuré. Puis tu es rentré quelques minutes après et donc j'ai pensé que c'était par ta faute et vu que tu ne t'étais pas excusé, je t'en voulais un peu.

-Ah, ça.

En se rappelant cette soirée, Lasi devint rouge et très gêné. Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Ina.

-C'était de ma faute, dit Lasi. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Je lui ai demandé de me dire ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Elle a accepté de trahir la promesse qu'elle t'avait faite et m'a tout expliqué. Et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

-Juste en te parlant de ce qui lui était arrivé ? Demanda Leila.

-Il n'y a pas eu que ça, dit timidement Lasi. Je lui ai dit que … si jamais elle … avait besoin de moi. Et bien je serais là pour l'aider.

Lasi était extrêmement gêné. Leila le regarda puis éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Dit Lasi.

-C'est ton comportement, ria la fille.

Lasi soupira de mécontentement. Leila mit quelques secondes à se calmer.

-Enfin bon je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre la situation. Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'une amie pas vrai ?

-Ce genre de problème arrive entre ami non ? Contredit Lasi. Mais en arrivant à les surpasser on renforce nos liens.

Leila affirma les dires de son ami avec un geste de la tête.

-Avant ton arrivé à Hoenn, je ne t'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais des choses pareils, plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Mais j'ai fais quelque chose aujourd'hui pour subir ces moqueries ? Se plaint Lasi.

Leila se contenta de rire.

-[]-

 _Mensonges. Ce que je lui ai dit. Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Je sais qu'il l'a trouvé sur la plage. Qu'elle lui a avoué ce qui lui était arrivé. Qu'il lui a promis d'être toujours là pour elle, si elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Et que finalement elle l'avait embrassé avant de partir._

 _Lorsque quelque chose d'émotionnellement fort survient, l'âme laisse une voie et l'un des pouvoirs de Latias s'active : celui de sondé l'âme. Lorsqu'Ina avait embrassé Lasi, son âme avait laissé une porte ouverte et mon pouvoir s'est activé par lui-même me permettant d'avoir accès pendant un instant aux pensées de Lasi._

 _J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Latias. Pourquoi dois-je savoir ça ? Si Lasi a décidé de ne pas m'en parler, c'est peut être parce que c'est sans importance pour lui. Que ça ne change rien. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'en parler ? Je me pose cette question chaque nuit depuis._

 _Dis Latias, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ça._


	25. Chapitre 24 - Plus proche de la vérité

Lasi, Leila et Simelya avaient quitté Algatia deux jours auparavant. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin pour arriver à Atalanopolis, la ville où les deux dresseurs du groupe disputeraient leur cinquième badge de la région d'Hoenn. Cependant avant d'arriver là-bas ils devaient faire une halte sur une île entre les deux villes. Le bateau sur lequel ils étaient montés s'arrêtait sur différentes îles, dont celle où ils voulaient aller. Ils n'auraient donc aucun problème pour aller sur l'île et pour repartir ensuite vers Atalanopolis.

Une fois sur l'île, le groupe se dirigea vers une petite forêt au Sud. Lasi et Simelya pouvaient apercevoir une colonne de lumière s'élever par là-bas.

-J'espère qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, dit Leila.

-Je pense que nous serons tranquille, indiqua Simelya. Du moins c'est ce que je pressens.

Cela soulagea la dresseuse.

-Néanmoins, je pense que les souvenirs qui se trouvent là-bas nous causerons plus de soucis, ajouta Lasi en montrant une colonne de lumière qui s'élever depuis un lieu lointain, au Sud-Ouest.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Simelya.

-J'ai l'impression de sentir une force endormie là-bas.

Simelya fut un peu surprise par la déclaration du garçon. Elle ne sentait pas cela. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais pu sentir la présence d'une force dans un lieu où ils avaient été confronté à un danger.

-Et même si je ne sens pas de force là où nous nous dirigeons, j'ai une drôle d'impression, dit Lasi.

-Restons sur nos gardes alors, proposa Simelya.

L'esprit n'avait pas oublié qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas visité le temple qu'elle avait pu voir en vision lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Lasi. Dans cette vision, elle avait vu Algasar mourir. Mais maintenant qu'Algasar n'était plus là, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il meurt. Néanmoins si le futur avait été changé, il y avait des chances pour que Lasi et Leila ne sortent indemne du temple de sa vision.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans la forêt avant d'arriver à destination. L'endroit était semblable au premier temple où Lasi avait libéré des souvenirs de Simelya. La femme reconnut d'ailleurs l'endroit comme étant le lieu de la vision qu'elle avait pu voir.

-Faites attention, les avertit-elle. Je rentre en première.

Simelya entra dans le temple puis en ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Elle fit signe aux deux jeunes gens qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

-J'ai trouvé ça, dit-elle en montrant un papier laissé sur une pierre du temple.

Lasi et Leila s'approchèrent et ils reconnurent l'écriture d'Algasar. Il était venu ici et avait laissé un message qui leur était destiné. Lui, Céline et Auguste étaient venu ici, afin qu'Auguste et Céline puissent observer de leur yeux un site contenant des souvenirs de Simelya. Céline et Auguste étaient au courant de l'existence de Simelya, et grâce à ce que leur avait raconté Algasar, Auguste était parvenu à déterminer que ce temple était un endroit contenant des souvenirs de Simelya. Ils étaient alors venu ici pour examiner le site et grâce au savoir et à l'expérience d'Auguste, ils étaient parvenu à désactiver le système de défense de l'endroit. Le groupe ne devrait rien risquer normalement. Néanmoins, même si il était parvenu à désactiver le système de défense de ce temple, Auguste ne pourrait désactiver ceux des autres lieux. La raison n'était toutefois pas expliqué.

Simelya fut rassurée. Finalement le futur avait bien pu être changé et ils ne courraient aucun risque ici à présent.

Le groupe examina le temple plus en détail pour trouver l'inscription qui permettrait à Lasi de déverrouiller les souvenirs de Simelya. Cette fois-ci ce fut Simelya qui trouva les inscriptions après près de cinq minutes de recherche.

-A l'Ouest, les troupes de la Sphère Antique se rassemblaient, lut Simelya. Ça parle de la bataille en bas de la tour du jugement, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Lasi.

-Presque, répondit-elle. Depuis le Mont Mémoria j'ai l'impression de me souvenir de plus de choses en repensant à certaines choses. Je ne me souviens pas précisément de la bataille qu'il y a eu en bas de la tour mais je suis sûr d'une chose : les troupes de la Sphère Antique étaient venu par l'Ouest.

-Oui c'est vrai, se rappela Lasi. Il y avait une vision où tu parlais avec Kaliv. Il y avait deux armées, une au Nord-Ouest et l'autre au Nord-Est.

Lasi s'approcha de l'inscription et demanda si Simelya était prête. Elle lui fit signe que c'était le cas. Lasi prononça le mot « Inaris » et l'obscurité gagna sa vue.

-[]-

-Attention Kaliv ! Cria Simelya.

Kaliv fut entouré d'étincelles pendant un instant et un rayon de feu lui passa à quelques centimètres du visage. L'homme contre-attaqua en libérant une décharge électrique qui toucha l'adversaire qui avait lancé le rayon de feu. La décharge toucha sa cible en pleine poitrine lui faisant perdre instantanément la vie.

Kaliv et Simelya étaient dans une forêt. Devant eux se trouvaient trois hommes, en plus de la personne qui venait de perdre la vie. Tous étaient vêtu d'une tunique blanche avec des spirales rouges. Lasi comprit que Simelya et Kaliv faisaient face à des ennemis.

-Il ne devait y avoir personne, pesta Kaliv. On aurait pas dû l'écouter.

-C'est trop tard maintenant, rétorqua Simelya. On doit continuer et retrouver Nevalis.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom de « Nevalis », deux des trois hommes adoptèrent une attitude plus agressive. Ces deux là s'approchèrent de Simelya et Kaliv, l'un avec une longue rapière, et l'autre avec une hache de guerre. Celui avec la rapière tenta une attaque d'estoc vers la jeune femme qui esquiva aisément l'offensive. Puis Simelya s'approcha avec rapidité de son adversaire et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui fit plier l'homme en deux. De son côté l'adversaire de Kaliv tenta de trancher le tronc de l'homme en deux. Kaliv esquiva en se baissant rapidement puis un tirant une nouvelle décharge électrique, plus puissante, qui envoya le corps de l'homme valser dans les airs avant de frapper un arbre.

-Ça m'agace, grinça Kaliv. Dépêchons nous d'en finir Simelya.

Simelya porta un coup de pied dans le menton de son adversaire avant de libérer des particules noirs de sa main. Les particules se dispersèrent sur l'homme à la rapière dont les mouvements se firent de plus en plus lent. Puis il ne bougea plus.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul homme. Ce dernier, plus jeune que les autres et certainement bien moins expérimenté, tenait dans ses mains tremblantes deux pierres incandescentes.

-Arrête ça, le prévint Kaliv. Tu vas mourir si tu fais ça.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Il était apeuré.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Simelya en s'approchant de lui.

Simelya fit un pas en avant prudemment. Le jeune homme tendit les pierres devant lui. Elles se mirent à luire d'une forte lumière rouge.

-Simelya ! Cria Kaliv.

-Imbécile, murmura la jeune femme.

Simelya fonça vers le jeune homme. Un instant plus tard une explosion retentit.

-[]-

Le décor changea rapidement. Simelya était dans la Tour du Jugement. Arceus était devant elle. Seuls eux deux étaient présents.

-Il a décidé de rester avec moi, dit Simelya. Et il a déversé son énergie dans mon pendentif. C'est comme ça que j'ai reçu les pouvoirs d'Azelky.

Arceus resta pensif puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Reste forte, demanda-t-il après quelques instants. Tu es la seule à pouvoir nous sauver à présent.

-Les autres sont là aussi, rétorqua Simelya. Nous sommes tous prêt à les accueillir.

-Oui, mais tu es celle qui est la plus compétente, dit Arceus. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de parler comme ça mais tu es réellement la seule capable de nous sortir de là.

Un puissant cri se fit entendre. Simelya et Arceus comprirent qu'il s'agissait du cri d'un Lugia.

-Ils ont finalement quitté la forêt, dit Arceus. La bataille qui décidera du sort du monde a commencé. Donnons notre maximum pour donner le meilleur avenir possible au monde.

-Oui, approuva Simelya. Préparez-vous à m'indiquer où sont les chefs. Ce sont eux que l'on doit éradiquer si on veut pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je donnerais tout ce que je peux pour qu'on sorte vainqueur de cette bataille, dit Arceus.

Simelya acquiesça puis elle se téléporta au sommet de la tour. Au loin, elle pouvait voir deux armées : à l'Ouest une armée de personnes en tunique blanche et de pokémons avec des marques blanches. Et a l'Est une armée entouré de particules violettes.

-Attendez mon signal ! Ordonna Simelya alors qu'Arceus apparaissait à ses côtés.

Les troupes adversaires s'approchèrent petit à petit.

-Vous qui osez troubler la paix, nous vous donnons une chance de cesser ce massacre, avertit Arceus d'un ton dur.

Au même moment deux grand bruits se firent entendre : a l'Ouest, où tous avaient levé le bras gauche et avaient prononcé d'une même voix : « Pour l'Ordre ! ». A l'Est, où cette fois-ci tous criaient quelque chose de différent ou riaient rendant impossible la distinction dans le brouhaha.

-Cette bataille marquera alors la fin ! Déclara Arceus.

Au même moment plusieurs lumières jaillirent du dieu et vinrent s'écraser sur le sol, près des troupes ennemis. Simelya sauta dans le vide. La bataille venait de commencer.

-[]-

La bataille avait changé du tout au tout depuis l'arrivée du Groudon. Les troupes du Cauchemar et de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique avaient subi plusieurs dommages face à cette apparition. Cela faisait maintenant près de dix minutes que la situation semblait être en faveur de l'armée d'Arceus. Néanmoins Simelya redoutait quelque chose.

-Je m'approche de Groudon ! Déclara-t-elle. Ne vous occupez pas de moi !

Simelya esquiva habilement un rayon qui aurait dû la toucher en explosant et s'approcha rapidement du pokémon légendaire des volcans. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, cette femme aux cheveux violets. Simelya la reconnut. C'était elle qu'elle avait vu dans son village. C'était elle qui avait failli la tuer. Elle qui avait tué son père et enlevé sa mère et ses proches. C'était elle qui menait l'Armée du Cauchemar. C'était l'incarnation du Cauchemar. Et c'était elle qui était la source de ses craintes durant cette bataille.

-Cauchemar ! L'appela Simelya avec rage.

En un instant des étincelles avait parcouru le corps de Simelya ce qui lui avait permis de s'approcher en un instant de cette femme.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi petite, revient me voir un peu plus tard, dit-elle.

Cauchemar se déplaça avec une vitesse extraordinaire vers Groudon. Simelya tenta de l'en empêcher mais en un instant la femme aux cheveux violets trancha un minuscule morceau du corps de Groudon pour en récupérer un morceau de pierre qu'elle prit dans sa main. Le pokémon légendaire ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence de Cauchemar.

-Il ne manque que le deuxième à présent, dit-elle.

Au même moment le sol trembla de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci la source ne provenait pas de la terre, mais de la mer. Derrière la Tour du Jugement, la mer s'éleva dangereusement avant de s'écraser au pied de la tour. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'échapper furent emporté par les eaux, tandis que la tour restait debout. C'est alors qu'apparut un autre pokémon, le dieu des océans : Kyogre.

La pluie tombait abruptement sur la mer. La chaleur était extrêmement élevé autour de Groudon. Le ciel, était bombardé d'éclairs. Le sol, couvert de corps et de sang. Ceux qui combattaient étaient encore nombreux. Et dans le tumulte de la bataille, un rire glacial retentit. Tous arrêtèrent le combat, le regard tourné vers celle qui riait. Cauchemar riait en montrant, paumes vers le ciel, deux choses : un morceau de roche rouge dans une main, et une écaille bleu de l'autre. Un éclair s'abattit sur les deux objets. Au même moment Groudon et Kyogre crièrent de douleur. Une onde balaya ce qui se trouvait autour des deux pokémons.

-La bataille ne fait que commencer ! Ricana Cauchemar. Le sang n'a pas assez coulé ! Il est trop tôt pour en finir !

Simelya n'eut le temps de rien faire. En un instant Cauchemar se déplaça à côté d'une jeune femme avec un pendentif de pouvoirs. Simelya put entendre le cri effrayé de son alliée. Cauchemar coupa le bras gauche de sa victime en un instant, puis le bras droit avant de pousser le corps encore vivant avec le pied. Le corps de sa victime tomba sur le sol sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Puis elle disparut. Simelya assista à cette scène sans avoir le temps de bouger. Elle se dépêcha d'aller soigner son alliée dont le sang coulait abondamment sur le sol. La blessée était apeurée mais ce n'était pas dû à ses blessures. Son regard était vague comme si elle était victime d'une hallucination. Cauchemar lui avait fait également autre chose.

-Noooooooon ! Cria la blessé avec une voix suraiguë.

Puis sa tête bascula et elle devint inconsciente. Deux bruits sourds se firent entendre. L'un provenant de la mer, l'autre non loin de Simelya. La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux géants. Des traits oranges couvraient à présent leur corps. Ils venaient de prendre leur forme primal. Deux rayons partirent, l'un de Groudon, l'autre de Kyogre en direction de la tour.

-[]-

Lorsque Lasi ressentit le sol de nouveau sous ses pieds se fut comme un choc. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était de nouveau dans le temple. Leila et Simelya étaient toutes les deux ici. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Simelya ne ressentait aucune douleur et il en était de même pour Lasi. Pourtant les visions qu'ils avaient pu voir avaient été plutôt marquantes, peut être même plus que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu voir.

-Je vais parler à Arceus pour lui parler de ce qu'on a vu, décida Simelya. L'un d'entre vous veut bien s'occuper de créer l'appel télépathique ?

Leila décida de s'en occuper. Puis Simelya raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu à Arceus. Le dieu resta attentif pendant toute l'explication puis il revint sur quelque chose.

 _-Nevalis, c'était lui l'élu de la sphère antique,_ indiqua-t-il. _Il ne voulait pas de cette guerre. Toi et Kaliv deviez le rencontrer pour qu'il puisse nous porter main forte mais il s'est passé quelque chose._

 _-Tu saurais la manière par laquelle il devait apporter son aide ?_ Demanda Lasi.

- _Aucune idée malheureusement, mais vous approchez du but,_ dit Arceus.

- _Oui, mes souvenirs sont de moins en moins flou, je le sens également_ , approuva Simelya.

- _Prépare toi mentalement Lasi_ , dit Arceus. _La fin ne sera pas joyeuse._

 _-Je m'en doute,_ dit Lasi. _Il y a autre chose que tu peux nous dire ?_

 _-Pas sur le passé en tout cas,_ répondit le pokémon. _Ina m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle était bien arrivée sur l'île. Et elle vous souhaite bon courage pour vos prochains badges._

 _-Remercie là de notre part la prochaine fois que tu seras en contact avec elle,_ demanda Leila.

- _Bien entendu._

Arceus les salua, puis il mit un terme à la communication télépathique.

-Nous pouvons y aller, dit Simelya. Ça va Lasi ?

Simelya lui avait poser la question car elle trouvait le calme de Lasi assez surprenant. Qu'une personne de son âge parvienne à rester aussi calme après avoir assisté à des scènes aussi violentes, ça la surprenait.

-Oui ça va, rassura l'adolescent. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lasi était aussi surpris que Simelya qu'il parvienne à rester calme. Leila décida d'être attentif à l'état de Lasi pendant leur marche jusqu'au port.

-[]-

-Allons manger, proposa Leila.

Leila et Lasi se trouvaient sur le bateau qui partait pour Atalanopolis. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au bateau, Simelya était retournée dans son réceptacle, fatiguée. Lasi était encore en forme, et il était toujours aussi calme.

Ils étaient sur le pont du bateau lorsque la dresseuse lui avait proposé d'aller manger.

-Allons-y, approuva Lasi.

Le dresseur fit quelques pas lorsque d'un coup une vision lui traversa l'esprit. La vision n'était pas de lui mais de Simelya. Elle était au sommet d'une colline. Devant elle se trouvait un homme, assez maigre, le visage pâle, habillé d'une tunique blanche. La bouche de l'homme bougea mais aucun son ne fut entendu par Lasi.

-Pour qu'il ait une vie normal, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il pourra aller, dit la voix de Simelya. Je suis sûr que tu t'occuperas bien de lui. Je te fais confiance là-dessus.

L'homme répondit par un sourire. Puis il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il se résigna. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci, dit l'homme les larmes aux yeux.

La vision s'arrêta. Cela avait durer un instant mais cela avait surpris Lasi. Leila remarqua qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- _Ne lui dit rien,_ fit la voix de Simelya dans la tête du dresseur.

Apparemment Simelya avait également eu cette vision. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'elle demandait à Lasi de garder une vision d'elle pour lui. Lasi n'avait pas vraiment compris cette vision mais Simelya avait l'air d'avoir compris plus de choses.

- _Et non je ne t'expliquerais pas_ , dit Simelya.

Le comportement de la femme était étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Leila.

-Rien, dit Lasi à Leila. Je me suis juste rappeler de quelque chose.

-Ah bon de quoi ? Demanda Leila.

-C'est un secret ! Répondit-il.

Puis il partit en courant pour aller manger. Leila lui courut après pour lui demander de lui parler de ce secret.

-[]-

La nuit était tombée. Simelya quitta l'enceinte de son réceptacle. Lasi et Leila dormaient. Elle se dirigea vers le hublot qui permettait d'apercevoir l'extérieur. Elle regarda alors sa main. Pendant un instant sa main disparut avant de réapparaître.

- _Mon aventure ici est bientôt fini Kaliv,_ se dit-elle. _Après je pourrais te rejoindre là-bas. Il faudra que je te parle de comment le monde est aujourd'hui._

Puis elle jeta un œil à Lasi. D'un coup elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- _Je me demande où tu es parti après ce jour là, et si tu t'es bien occupé de lui Nevalis_ , dit-elle. _J'ai hâte de te retrouver toi aussi, ainsi que lui, pour que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé après. Et il faudra aussi que je m'excuse._

Lasi bougea un peu. Au même moment une image apparut dans l'esprit de Simelya. Un bâtiment aux murs blancs. Des centaines de bibliothèques s'élevant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Et un cristal posé sur un socle. Le même cristal que Lasi avait reçu d'Algasar et qui servait de réceptacle à Simelya.

-[]-

Loin de là, près d'une ville formée autour d'un immense lac, un homme apparut dans une pluie d'étincelles bleues. L'homme sortit un appareil rectangulaire de sa poche, un smartphone. Il l'alluma et après avoir vérifié quelque chose il le rangea. Puis il chercha du regard quelque chose dans le décor et trouva ce qu'il voulait : une ancienne tour de garde. Il s'y dirigea.

Une fois au sommet de la tour, il généra des particules bleues autour de sa main droite et tira un rayon dans le ciel.

-Arceus, il faut qu'on parle. Il est temps de dire la vérité.


	26. Chapitre 25 - La ville autour des flots

Lasi, Leila et Simelya étaient finalement arrivés à Atalanopolis. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient à bord de ce bateau depuis que Simelya avait récupéré ses derniers souvenirs.

Atalanopolis était une ville entouré par les flots. Elle avait été construite sur un cercle de roche qui avait été formé il y a longtemps par la chute d'une météorite. L'endroit était également un lieu lié aux légendes d'Hoenn puisque c'est ici que se trouvait une grotte, la Grotte Origine. Cet endroit était spéciale car il était dit qu'un jour Kyogre ou Groudon viendrait au plus profond de la grotte pour éveiller son pouvoir.

Puisque la ville était liée au passé, Leila avait pensé que des souvenirs de Simelya se trouveraient certainement ici mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ni Lasi, ni Simelya ne ressentirent la présence de souvenirs. Le seul lieu qui contenait des souvenirs pour l'instant se trouvait à l'autre bout de la région.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire dans cette ville, les deux dresseurs décidèrent d'aller affronter le champion de l'arène. Ce dernier était Juan, un expert des pokémons eau. Ce dernier remplaçait le champion habituel de la ville, Marc, qui était parti depuis plusieurs mois déjà pour tenter de faire parti du conseil quatre de la ligue d'Hoenn. Certains considéraient que Juan était le champion le plus fort de toute la région. Et même si Lasi et Leila n'avaient pour l'instant perdu aucun combat d'arène depuis leur arrivé à Hoenn, cela pourrait peut être arriver ce jour là.

En arrivant dans l'arène, les deux dresseurs purent voir comment était composé le terrain. Le terrain donnait un incroyable avantage aux pokémons eau puisqu'il s'agissait d'une piscine sur laquelle était posé des pièces large en forme de cercle permettant à des pokémons de se tenir au dessus de l'eau. Leila avait déjà pris la décision de ne pas utiliser sa Goupelin durant ce combat d'arène et la disposition du terrain ne fit que conforter sa décision.

-Bienvenue dresseurs ! Salua Juan. Vous êtes venu pour délivrer un combat d'arène ?

-Oui, répondirent Lasi et Leila d'une même voix.

-Bien ! Je vous rappelle les règles des combats dans cet arène : chaque dresseur a le droit à quatre pokémons. Il s'agira d'un match simple et nous n'aurons pas le droit de changer de pokémon durant le combat, sauf si c'est pas l'effet d'une capacité. Aussi les méga-évolutions sont autorisées.

Même si Lasi et Leila avaient chacun une gemme sésame permettant d'activer une méga-évolution, ils ne possédaient pour l'instant aucune méga-gemme qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. Néanmoins, si Juan précisait cela ce n'était pas pour rien. Les deux dresseurs comprirent l'avertissement caché du champion d'arène : lui n'hésiterait certainement pas à faire appel à la méga-évolution.

-Le premier a m'affronter va être choisi au hasard, déclara finalement le champion d'arène en sortant une pièce. Si c'est face j'affronterais d'abord Lasi, sinon ce sera Leila.

Puis il lança la pièce et la récupéra lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il vérifia l'état de la pièce et déclara en la montrant que ce serait d'abord Lasi qui aurait l'honneur de l'affronter.

Lasi fit sortir Tarsal pour que le pokémon puisse profiter du combat depuis les tribunes avec Leila. Le pokémon psy n'était pas encore prêt pour les matchs d'arène d'après Lasi mais il serait certainement prêt d'ici la prochaine arène.

Lasi se mit en place sur le terrain. Juan fit de même et les deux dresseurs envoyèrent leur pokémon en même temps. Le champion d'arène fit appel à un Milobellus tandis que Lasi envoya son Elecsprint. Le gracieux pokémon eau plongea dans l'eau tandis que le pokémon électrique se posa sur l'une des plateformes flottantes.

L'arbitre déclara que le match pouvait commencer.

-Elecsprint, utilise chargeur ! Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon électrique commença à emmagasiner de l'énergie. Grâce à cette capacité, la prochaine attaque du pokémon doublerait de puissance et permettait également d'augmenter d'un cran sa défense spéciale. Lasi savait que la situation n'était pas à son avantage avec un terrain comme celui-ci. Milobellus n'était pas visible à la surface de l'eau et pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel moment n'importe où. Dès que le pokémon serait visible, il devrait alors attaquer immédiatement, en essayant de faire le plus de dégâts possible.

- _Je pourrais aussi essayer de lancer une attaque dans l'eau, mais je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne_ , pensa le dresseur.

Lasi et Elecsprint attendirent. Juan ne disait rien mais Milobellus devait déjà être en mouvement. Puis soudain quelque chose sortit de l'eau, provoquant une remontée d'eau.

-Utilise tonnerre, demanda Lasi.

Elecsprint libéra des arcs électriques qui fusèrent en direction de la chose qui sortait de l'eau mais le dresseur se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur. La capacité ne toucha rien. Il n'y avait rien à l'endroit.

-Derrière toi ! Avertit Lasi.

Milobellus apparut derrière Elecsprint et attaqua avec hydrocanon. Le puissant jet d'eau toucha Elecsprint en le faisant quitter sa plateforme.

-Utilise coup d'jus ! Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon exécuta l'ordre immédiatement. Il libéra des arcs électrique dans tout les sens alors qu'il était toujours touché par l'attaque hydrocanon. C'est alors que plusieurs arcs se mirent à parcourir le jet d'eau et allèrent toucher Milobellus. Le pokémon eau arrêta sa capacité immédiatement et replongea dans l'eau. Elecsprint parvint à retomber sur une plateforme. Lasi se mit à réfléchir rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait faire puis il décida de tenter quelque chose.

-On va essayer quelque chose, prévint Lasi à son pokémon. Tout d'abord charge ta prochaine attaque avec chargeur de nouveau.

Le pokémon s'exécuta. Heureusement pour Lasi, même si ce qu'il allait tenter échouait, la défense spéciale de son pokémon avait augmenté ce qui lui permettrait de résister un peu plus à l'attaque hydrocanon.

-Maintenant lance fatal-foudre dans l'eau, demanda l'adolescent.

Le pokémon électrique envoya un éclair dans le ciel puis un, bien plus puissant retomba sur le terrain en électrifiant l'eau. Néanmoins l'électricité ne se propagea pas sur toute la surface d'eau d'après les arcs électriques que put voir Lasi pendant quelques instants. La puissance de l'attaque ne devait peut être pas être assez élevé. Lasi se dit que finalement il pourrait peut être parvenir à utiliser l'eau à son avantage. Il eut une idée.

-Hydrocanon ! Demanda Juan.

Son Milobellus apparut à l'autre bout du terrain, à un endroit où l'eau n'avait pas été touché par l'électricité. Elescprint esquiva le jet d'eau et le pokémon aquatique repartit dans les profondeurs rapidement. Lasi sentit qu'il allait avoir peu de temps pour agir maintenant.

-Elecsprint commence par utiliser champ électrifié.

Cette capacité non offensive chargeait le terrain d'électricité. Elle avait plusieurs effets, dont celui d'empêcher les pokémons présents dans la zone de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Mais dans le cas de Lasi, cette capacité allait permettre d'augmenter la puissance des capacités électrique de cinquante pour cent. Néanmoins, seul la plateforme sur laquelle était Elecsprint était affecté par la zone électrifié, ce qui rendait la concentration d'électricité encore plus élevé.

-Maintenant attaque charg... commença Lasi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Milobellus apparut et porta un coup d'hydroqueue. Elecsprint fut envoyé dans l'eau du terrain.

-Maintenant, utilise giga impact, demanda Juan.

Le pokémon aquatique fonça avec une puissance démesurée sur Elecsprint qui fut envoyé dans les airs.

-Essaye de retomber sur une plateforme, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon essaya de contrôler sa chute sans y arriver. Néanmoins, le pokémon tomba lourdement sur une plateforme.

-On refait la même chose, indiqua Lasi. D'abord champ électrifié, puis chargeur et ensuite fatal-foudre.

Le dresseur avait dévoilé toute sa stratégie en avance en espérant que son pokémon ait le temps de faire toutes les actions avant la prochaine attaque de son adversaire. En utilisant giga impact, le champion avait offert une chance à Lasi de réaliser sa stratégie. Cependant Juan avait plutôt pensé qu'Elecsprint ne se relèverait pas de la dernière attaque. Elle aurait dû le mettre K.O. Pourtant Elecsprint était toujours conscient, mais à la prochaine attaque qu'il subirait il serait immédiatement hors combat. Lasi en avait également la certitude.

Elecsprint libéra de l'électricité sur la plateforme puis il emmagasina de l'énergie. Puis il libéra un éclair, plus grand que précédemment dans le ciel. De nouveau la foudre tomba sur le terrain, dans l'eau. Cette fois-ci tout le terrain aquatique fut parcouru par l'électricité et Milobellus regagna soudainement la surface tout en étant parcouru d'électricité.

-Hydrocanon ! Demanda Juan.

L'attaque fit mouche. Elecsprint fut touché par le jet d'eau qui l'envoya dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il toucha l'eau, toute l'électricité présente dans l'eau fut absorbé par le pokémon à cause de son talent paratonnerre. Néanmoins Milobellus était très affaibli par l'attaque. L'arbitre déclara qu'Elecsprint ne pouvait plus combattre. Lasi le rappela et envoya son deuxième pokémon : Kabuto.

Cette fois-ci, Juan ne serait pas le seul à pouvoir profiter du milieu aquatique. L'arbitre signala que le combat pouvait reprendre.

-Kabuto approche toi de Milobellus avec aqua-jet ! Demanda Lasi.

-Milobellus, empêche le d'approcher avec hydroqueue.

Kabuto s'approcha rapidement de son adversaire mais il fut touché par l'attaque de son adversaire. Il subit l'attaque mais parvient à défier sa trajectoire pour toucher son adversaire.

-Maintenant agrippe toi et utilise méga-sangsue, ordonna le dresseur.

Kabuto utilisa ses pinces pour s'accrocher à la peau de son adversaire puis il fit apparaître l'aura verte qui préleva la vitalité de son adversaire. Cela ne dura que deux secondes. Milobellus venait d'être mis hors combat. Juan rappela son pokémon et envoya le prochain adversaire : Kaimorse. Le pokémon se plaça sur une plateforme. Puis l'arbitre annonça que le combat pouvait reprendre.

-Kaimorse attaque Kabuto avec ball'glace !

-Kabuto cache toi dans l'eau.

L'ancien pokémon plongea sous l'eau tandis qu'au dessus de lui, plusieurs boules de glace le frôlèrent et tombèrent dans l'eau tout en fondant.

-Kabuto attaque le avec aqua-jet !

Le pokémon fonça depuis sous l'eau et jaillit d'un coup de l'eau, fit une courbe dans les airs et fonça droit vers Kaimorse. Lasi remarqua alors Juan sourire. Le dresseur comprit qu'il allait se faire avoir.

-Kabuto, dév...

Lasi ne put finir sa phrase. Sa vision changea d'un coup. Celle d'un palais aux murs blanc se trouvant en pleine mer. A l'intérieur se trouvait de grandes bibliothèques contenant des miliers de livres. Un rayon décolla du bâtiment pour atteindre le ciel qui changea de couleur. Une aurore boréal parcourut le monde. Puis la vue de Lasi reprit son cours lui permettant de voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Kabuto était emprisonné dans la glace à cause d'une attaque glaciation de Kaimorse. Si Lasi n'avait pas eu cette vision, il aurait très certainement pu donner l'ordre à Kabuto d'esquiver. Mais malheureusement la vision qu'il avait eu lui avait fait quitté le combat pendant un instant.

- _Désolé Lasi,_ dit Simelya. _Je ne contrôle pas les dernières visions._

Lasi ne répondit rien. L'arbitre regarda l'état de Kabuto puis déclara finalement qu'il ne pouvait plus combattre. Lasi le rappela à contrecœur et fit entrer son troisième pokémon : Dialga.

Même si le pokémon légendaire était plus grand que les plateformes présentes sur l'eau, cela n'était pas un problème pour lui puisqu'il avait décidé de rester dans les airs. L'arbitre déclara que le combat pouvait reprendre.

-Dialga, attaque fatal-foudre !

Dialga envoya un éclair dans le ciel qui retomba rapidement vers le terrain. Kaimorse esquiva l'attaque en allant se cacher sous l'eau.

-Maintenant attaque le avec aurasphère ! Demanda Lasi.

Même si le dragon n'était pas aussi puissant que Lucario lorsqu'il utilisait cette capacité, il parviendrait quand même à infliger des dégâts assez conséquent à son adversaire puisqu'il était faible face aux attaques combats dont faisait parti aurasphère. De plus aurasphère faisait parti des capacités qui ne pouvaient manquer leur cible lui permettant d'assurer ses attaques. Mais Lasi devait se méfier. Il avait perdu deux pokémons depuis le début du match alors que Juan n'en avait perdu qu'un seul. Il était dans une position difficile, d'autant plus que son pokémon le plus à l'aise contre les pokémons aquatique, Elecsprint, était déjà hors combat.

L'aurasphère sembla toucher sa cible en provoquant une explosion sous l'eau. Kaimorse remonta soudainement à la surface.

-Déploie de la grêle sur le terrain, demanda Juan.

Le pokémon utilisa sa capacité grêle pour provoquer une tempête de grêlons sur le terrain. Ainsi tout les pokémons n'étant pas de type glace subirait des dommages sur le temps. Lasi comprit que la stratégie de Juan était d'affaiblir Dialga petit à petit. Mais le dresseur trouvait cette stratégie étrange. Si il continuait d'attaquer avec aurasphère, Kaimorse serait K.O avant Dialga.

-Continue d'attaquer avec aurasphère, demanda Lasi tout en réfléchissant à la stratégie de Juan.

Kaimorse plongea sous l'eau instantanément. Dialga créa la sphère d'aura qui décolla dans l'eau et provoqua de nouveau une explosion. Puis Kaimorse remonta à la surface.

-Maintenant attaque blizzard ! Indiqua Juan.

Kaimorse fit apparaître un souffle de glace en direction de Dialga. Lasi fut surpris. La précision de l'attaque semblait bien plus élevé qu'habituellement. Il se demanda si c'était un coup de chance.

-Dialga essaye de sortir de là et contre-attaque avec aurasphère.

Dialga parvint à se déplacer mais des fragments de glace commençait à apparaître sur lui. De plus alors que le dragon se déplaçait, Kaimorse parvenait sans aucune difficulté à diriger l'attaque pour que blizzard continue de toucher son adversaire.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans, murmura Lasi pour lui même. Il ne porte pas d'objet qui augmente sa précision pourtant.

C'est alors que le dresseur pense à quelque chose. La grêle tombait.

-La grêle aurait augmenté la précision de blizzard ? Se demanda Lasi. Ça pourrait être possible. Après tout danse pluie permet d'augmenter celle de fatal-foudre.

Dialga, voyant qu'il ne pouvait échapper à Kaimorse, décida d'envoyer une aurasphère. Toujours dans le blizzard il généra la sphère d'aura et l'envoya sur son adversaire qui la prit de plein fouet. Néanmoins ça ne suffisait pas encore. Il tenait bon.

-Dialga, essaye de le mettre K.O le plus vite possible avec aurasphère, demanda Lasi.

Le dresseur ne voyait que cette solution. Si Dialga se déplaçait, Kaimorse parviendrait à faire suivre blizzard. Et actuellement aurasphère était certainement la capacité qui pouvait infliger le plus de dégâts à l'adversaire.

-Kaimorse continue de le viser, dit Juan.

Apparemment, le champion avait envie de tester Dialga. Le pokémon légendaire parviendrait-il à résister à blizzard ? Comme pour répondre à l'ordre du champion Dialga fit apparaître une nouvelle aurasphère qu'il envoya sur Kaimorse. Le pokémon du champion encaissa l'attaque de nouveau mais Lasi remarqua que pendant un instant il avait lâché prise. Ils étaient en bonne voie.

-Continue comme ça Dialga, dit Lasi.

Le pokémon légendaire créa une nouvelle aurasphère alors qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Des morceaux de glace se formaient à certains endroits de son corps, notamment sur les parties en acier qu'il avait. La sphère d'aura décolla et toucha Kaimorse en créant une nouvelle explosion. Le souffle de glace s'arrêta complètement tandis que la grêle s'arrêta également. Kaimorse était inconscient. L'arbitre le confirma. Juan rappela son pokémon puis il envoya son troisième pokémon : Barbicha.

Le nouveau pokémon du champion inquiéta un peu Lasi. Il était de type sol et pouvait utiliser plusieurs capacité de ce type là. Seulement, face à Dialga, les attaques sol étaient très efficaces. Et c'était également le cas pour le dernier pokémon que Lasi avait décidé d'utiliser pour ce combat d'arène. Le dresseur partit du principe qu'il devait vite en finir avec Barbicha. L'arbitre déclara que le combat pouvait reprendre.

-Dialga, attaque avec dracosouffle, demanda Lasi.

La première précaution que voulait prendre le dresseur était d'essayer de paralyser l'adversaire et dracosouffle faisait parti des capacités pouvant paralyser un pokémon. Néanmoins les chances de réussite étaient très faible.

-Barbicha esquive en plongeant dans l'eau, demanda Juan.

Le pokémon aquatique parvint à esquiver rapidement l'attaque.

-Dialga attaque le avec aurasphère ! Demanda Lasi.

Dialga envoya la sphère d'aura dans l'eau qui explosa.

-Barbicha attaque le avec tir de boue, demanda le champion.

-Prépare toi à utiliser hurle-temps dès qu'il sera au dessus de l'eau, demanda le dresseur.

Finalement le garçon avait décidé d'abandonner sa stratégie pour essayer de paralyser Barbicha. Le pokémon aquatique remonta à la surface et lança ses tirs de boue. Au même moment, le dragon tira un rayon bleu vers son adversaire. Les deux attaques se croisèrent et explosèrent en touchant leur cible. Quelque chose tomba lourdement dans l'eau, éclaboussant Juan, Lasi et l'arbitre. Dialga était tombé dans l'eau, certainement inconscient. L'arbitre déclara qu'il ne pouvait plus combattre et Lasi le rappela rapidement dans sa pokéball. Quand à Barbicha, il était toujours conscient mais l'attaque signature de son adversaire l'avait clairement affaibli.

Lasi devait faire maintenant appel à son dernier pokémon pour battre les deux derniers pokémons du champion. Il envoya sa dernière pokéball qui libéra Lucario. Le pokémon se posa sur l'une des plateformes et attendit que l'arbitre donne le signal pour reprendre le combat. Une fois que le signal fut donné, il créa en un instant une aurasphère, sans que Lasi ne lui en donne l'ordre et il l'envoya dans l'eau. Une explosion retentit sous l'eau. L'explosion avait eu lieu pas très loin de la plateforme de Lucario. Lasi redouta une attaque imminente de Barbicha.

-Prépare toi à partir avec vitesse extrême, demanda le dresseur.

Lucario aiguisa ses sens pour trouver le bon moment pour s'enfuir vers une autre plateforme. Il entendit alors Barbicha se diriger à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le milieu de la plateforme où il se trouvait. Le pokémon n'attendit pas une seconde qu'il décolla vers une autre plateforme. Une secousse se fit entendre sur la plateforme qui trembla pendant plusieurs secondes. Lucario avait pu esquiver une attaque séisme.

-Continue d'attaquer avec aurasphère, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon combat lança une nouvelle sphère d'aura qui explosa une fois de plus dans l'eau. Cependant, cette fois-ci, lorsque Barbicha remonta à la surface, il n'était plus en état de combattre. L'arbitre fit l'annonce et le champion rappela son pokémon. Puis il envoya son dernier pokémon, un Sharpedo.

Depuis le début du combat, Lasi craignait que le champion n'utilise la méga-évolution mais jusque là aucun des pokémons qu'il avait utilisé ne possédait de méga-évolution, du moins Lasi n'en avait pas la connaissance. Néanmoins il savait que Sharpedo en avait une. Juan allait certainement faire appel à la méga-évolution. Le champion sembla remarquer que Lasi avait fait cette réflexion.

-Il est temps de clore ce match par un beau spectacle tu ne crois pas Lasi ? Demanda Juan. Lucario contre Sharpedo, deux pokémons pouvant utiliser la méga-évolution. Possède tu le pouvoir de faire méga-évoluer ton pokémon ?

-Non, mais je ferais sans, dit Lasi avec un air de défi. Après tout, la méga-évolution ne rend pas invincible.

Juan afficha un large sourire face à la réplique du dresseur puis il toucha la gemme sésame qu'il portait autour du cou. Sharpedo fut alors entouré d'une sphère rouge pendant quelques instants puis il fut libéré, adoptant à présent une nouvelle forme. Son museau était à présent plus long et était constitué de petites lames rétractables. Il avait également gagné en puissance et Lasi se doutait que si jamais Lucario se faisait prendre dans la mâchoire du requin, il passerait un mauvais moment.

Néanmoins entre Lucario et Sharpedo, Lucario était plus avantagé puisqu'il pouvait utiliser des capacités de type combat qui étaient efficaces sur Sharpedo à cause de son type ténèbres.

Le match reprit. Sharpedo ne chercha pas à plonger sous l'eau. Il fonça vers son adversaire tout en étant entouré d'eau. Il utilisait une attaque aqua-jet.

-Lucario, esquive au dernier moment et attaque avec poing-boost.

Lasi voulait augmenter la puissance physique de son pokémon grâce à cette attaque. Néanmoins c'était risqué et le dresseur en avait conscience. Sharpedo se retrouva en un instant devant Lucario qui esquiva l'attaque en se décalant un peu sur le côté et il porta l'attaque poing boost sur le requin. Au même moment Lucario reçut un coup à la tête qui le fit tomber. Il s'était pris une des lames rétractables de son adversaire. Même si le choc n'avait pas suffisamment violent pour lui faire des dégâts important, il n'avait pu porter son attaque totalement. Ainsi son adversaire n'avait dû prendre que la moitié des dégâts prévu. Mais au moins Lucario avait pu obtenir une augmentation de sa puissance physique.

-Maintenant attaque avec aurasphère.

Lucario généra rapidement une sphère d'aura qu'il envoya vers Sharpedo. Le pokémon ne put rien faire pour l'esquiver mais il se dirigea de nouveau vers Lucario pour l'attaquer avec aqua-jet. Lucario esquiva sans problème l'attaque, tout en faisant attention aux lames de son museau. La sphère d'aura toucha sa cible après cette tentative d'attaque.

-Sharpedo avance toi avec aqua-jet, demanda Juan.

-Lucario prépare-toi à esquiver et à réutiliser poing boost, ordonna le dresseur.

Le pokémon aquatique fonça de nouveau en direction de son adversaire mais au dernier moment il s'arrêta et plongea sous l'eau. Il percuta alors plusieurs fois la plateforme sur laquelle était Lucario. C'était une attaque piétisol. Lasi comprit où le champion voulait en venir. En utilisant piétisol il avait pu diminuer la vitesse de Lucario. Lucario aurait plus de difficulté à esquiver les prochaines attaques de son adversaire.

-Lance une aurasphère, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon au visage de loup envoya une sphère d'aura qui alla percuta sa cible sous l'eau. Puis Sharpedo remonta à la surface et fonça de nouveau vers Lucario.

-Essaye d'esquiver et d'attaquer avec poing boost, demanda Lasi.

Lucario échoua son esquive et il fut envoyé sur une autre plateforme. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer. Sharpedo fonçait de nouveau vers lui. Il tenta une autre esquive mais il échoua encore une fois, mais de peu. Il parvint à rester sur la plateforme. Puis le pokémon eau attaqua de nouveau avec aqua-jet. Lucario parvint à esquiver cette fois-ci et il asséna un poing boost à son adversaire.

-Lucario la prochaine attaque sera la dernière, prévint Lasi. Tiens-toi prêt.

Le dresseur disait cela pour avertir son pokémon que la prochaine attaque de Sharpedo serait certainement la dernière que pourrait encaisser Lucario. Mais il y avait une autre raison.

-Sharpedo attaque une nouvelle fois avec aqua-jet, indiqua Juan.

Le pokémon requin fonça une fois de plus vers son adversaire.

-Prépare-toi à esquiver et ensuite attaque avec close combat.

Le pokémon aquatique arriva en un instant. Lucario se déplaça aussi vite qu'il put pour esquiver. Mais le bras droit du pokémon fut touché et Sharpedo en profita pour le saisir avec sa mâchoire. Le poing gauche de Lucario brilla d'une lumière blanche et le pokémon asséna un coup sur Sharpedo. Sharpedo lâcha le bras droit de Lucario qui en profita pour continuer son enchaînement de coup. Il porta un coup de son poing droit, puis du gauche et termina par un coup du droit. Après cela, Sharpedo fut expulsé contre l'un des murs du bassin du terrain. Il tomba dans l'eau mais resta en surface. Il était hors combat.

-Le match est terminé, déclara l'arbitre. Lasi est vainqueur !

Lasi soupira. Il était finalement parvenu à gagner. Lucario le rejoignit et Lasi examina ses blessures. Heureusement pour lui, son pokémon n'était pas blessé.

-Tu pourras tenir jusqu'à la fin du combat de Leila ? Demanda Lasi.

Lucario lui fit un signe affirmatif.

-C'était un beau combat, dit Juan. Assez difficile mais très intéressant.

-Oui, approuva Lasi. J'ai gagné de peu.

-D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, que s'est-il passé avec ton Kabuto ? Demanda le champion. Tu avais commencé à formuler ton ordre pour esquiver le glaciation de Kaimorse mais tu t'es arrêté.

-Ah ça, se rappela Lasi. J'ai eu un peu mal à la tête pendant quelques instants. Mais maintenant que le match est terminé je vais aller me reposer.

-Ah, d'accord, j'espère que ça n' pas trop faussé l'issue du combat, déclara le champion.

Lasi regagna les tribunes et après avoir rassuré Leila par rapport à son état, la dresseuse de Riverte prit place sur le terrain.

- _Je suis encore désolée_ _pour tout à l'heure_ , dit Simelya.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça_ , répondit Lasi. _J'ai réussi à gagner c'est le principal non ?_

Simelya ne répondit rien. Lasi fut tirer de sa discussion avec la femme par Tarsal qui lui fit signe que le match opposant Leila à Juan avait commencé.

Leila avait fait appel à sa Latias dès le début du combat et elle affrontait un Wailmer. Latias utilisa une attaque tonnerre vers son adversaire qui esquiva en plongeant dans l'eau. Puis quelques instants plus tard il remonta à la surface et envoya un rayon de glace vers la dragonne rouge. La pokémon de Leila esquiva le rayon avant de lancer un autre éclair qui toucha sa cible.

-Replonge Wailmer, demanda Juan. Et écarte toi.

Juan demandait clairement à son pokémon de s'éloigner de son adversaire. Le champion allait préparer quelque chose.

-Latias prépare toi à lancer abri si il le faut, prévint Leila.

La dragonne se tint prête. Wailmer remonta à la surface à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Fais tomber la grêle, demanda le champion.

-Ca ne marchera pas avec moi, indiqua Leila. Utilise zénith.

Le ciel accueillit pendant quelques instants des nuages orageux avec de la grêle. Une sphère de lumière décolla de Latias et fendit les nuages et la grêle.

-Maintenant utilise lance-soleil sur Wailmer, demanda la dresseuse.

Latias lança instantanément le rayon de lumière vers son adversaire qui esquiva à peine l'attaque. Sa nageoire droite toucha le rayon et sembla lui causer pas mal de dommages. Il allait avoir du mal à se déplacer à présent. Le pokémon replongea sous l'eau et attendit le prochain ordre de son dresseur. Mais Juan ne disait rien. Après quelques secondes Leila décida de passer à l'action.

-Utilise lance-soleil dans l'eau, demanda la dresseuse.

Latias tira le rayon dans l'eau qui s'écarta violemment du rayon. L'eau s'agita mais Wailmer était introuvable pour le moment. En faisant comme ça, la dresseuse parviendrait à trouver son adversaire à un moment donné. Elle réitéra l'opération trois fois sans succès.

-Utilise laser glace maintenant ! Demanda Juan.

Wailmer jaillit soudainement de l'eau. Il était sous Latias à présent. La dragonne n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et sentit que de la glace commençait à se former autour de ses ailerons. La situation commençait à devenir dangereuse pour elle. Elle s'envola rapidement dans les airs, en essayant de s'approcher le plus possible de la sphère de lumière du zénith. En faisant cela elle essayait de se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de la glace. Cependant zénith allait bientôt cesser de faire effet.

-Latias plonge sous l'eau, demanda Leila. Puis utilise lance-soleil.

La dragonne plongea sous l'eau et trouva son adversaire en un instant. Elle envoya un nouveau lance-soleil vers son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. En temps normal il y serait certainement parvenu mais avec sa nageoire droite blessée, il n'était pas parvenu à esquiver à temps. Il prit de plein fouet l'attaque qui le mit hors combat. Latias retourna à la surface alors que l'arbitre annonçait que le champion devait faire appel à son deuxième pokémon.

Juan rappela son Wailmer et envoya comme deuxième pokémon un Ludicolo. Puis le combat put reprendre.

-Latias attaque Ludicolo avec aéropique ! Demanda Leila.

-Ludicolo protège toi avec abri, demanda le champion.

L'attaque aéropique était une capacité qui ne pouvait jamais échoué. Le seul moyen de la contrer était d'utiliser des capacités comme abri ou encore détection. Latias s'approcha rapidement de Ludicolo et le percuta mais le pokémon adverse fut protégé par le bouclier bleu d'abri. Latias remonta dans les airs.

-Recommence Latias, indiqua la dresseuse.

En continuant d'utiliser cette capacité, l'adolescente s'assurait de toujours pouvoir infliger des dégâts au pokémon adverse si il n'utilisait pas abri. Et puisque la probabilité de pouvoir utiliser abri diminuait au fur et à mesure que l'on utilisait la capacité, Ludicolo subirait bientôt des dégâts de la part de Latias si le champion ne changeait pas de stratégie.

-Réutilise abri, demanda Juan.

Latias percuta une fois de plus le bouclier de son adversaire. Leila lui redemanda d'attaquer mais cette fois-ci l'homme donna un ordre différent à son pokémon.

-Attaque sabotage, ordonna-t-il.

Alors que la dragonne s'approchait du pokémon du champion, ce dernier fit un bond vers l'avant et il fit une frappe vers l'avant avec sa main entourée d'une aura noir. Latias toucha son adversaire en première mais le pokémon plante parvint tout de même à lui porter le coup. Latias recula de quelques mètres en se remettant de l'attaque de type ténèbres qui était efficace contre elle.

-Maintenant plonge dans l'eau, demanda Juan.

-Latias suit le.

Ludicolo plongea dans l'eau aussitôt suivi par la dragonne rouge. Latias repéra facilement Ludicolo mais ce dernier l'avait déjà repéré.

-Réutilise sabotage, fit la voix du champion.

Latias n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Elle percuta la main de Ludicolo qui la renvoya plus loin. Puis la dragonne décida de sortir de l'eau. Ludicolo fit de même.

-Touche le avec aéropique, demanda la dresseuse de Riverte.

Juan ne donna aucun ordre à son pokémon. Il attendit que Latias soit assez proche pour donner l'ordre qui lui permettrait d'asséner un puissant coup à son adversaire.

-Laser glace maintenant !

Latias toucherait son adversaire dans un peu plus d'une seconde. Ludicolo créa son rayon de glace et l'envoya vers son adversaire qui ne put l'esquiver et continua sa course. De la glace se forma en un instant autour de la dragonne qui percuta violemment son adversaire. La glace autour de Latias ne céda pas mais lorsqu'elle frappa le mur de l'arène elle se brisa libérant la dragonne hors combat. Ludicolo quand à lui était encore conscient mais il ne résisterait pas longtemps sur le terrain.

-Latias n'est plus en état de se battre, informa l'arbitre.

La dresseuse de Riverte rappela sa pokémon puis envoya sur le terrain son deuxième pokémon : Terhal.

Lasi ne comprit pas le choix de son amie. Certes elle avait certainement une stratégie en place mais Terhal n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose. La seule capacité qu'il connaissait, d'après lui, était bélier. Bélier était une capacité puissante mais elle était également dangereuse car le pokémon qui l'utilisait subissait un quart des dommages qu'il avait infligé. Juan était dans la même situation que Lasi. Il ne comprenait pas le choix de la dresseuse. Néanmoins si elle avait fait ce choix il y avait une raison et Juan ne pouvant déterminer cette raison décida de redoubler de prudence. Néanmoins son pokémon actuel, Ludicolo, était à deux doigts de ne plus pouvoir combattre. La voix de l'arbitre fit sortir Lasi et Juan de leur réflexion. Le match pouvait reprendre.

-Terhal attaque Ludicolo avec bélier.

Terhal fonça vers son adversaire et lui porta un coup sans que Juan ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Première surprise, Terhal était bien plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait. La deuxième surprise n'allait pas prendre longtemps à apparaître non plus.

-Ludicolo est incapable de continuer le combat, dit l'arbitre.

Juan rappela son deuxième pokémon et envoya son troisième sur le terrain. Il fit appel à un Tentacruel. C'est alors que la deuxième surprise se manifesta. Juan et Lasi comprirent enfin la stratégie de la dresseuse. En réalité elle n'allait pas poursuivre le match avec un Terhal mais avec un Métang. Elle avait prévu que son pokémon évoluerait. Le match put reprendre son cours.

-Métang attaque avec choc mental, demanda Leila.

-Tentacruel essaye d'esquiver.

Il était trop tard pour la pieuvre. Une aura rose l'entourait déjà et commençait à la faire léviter dans les airs. Puis elle commença à prendre quelques dégâts avant d'être relâchée et de tomber dans l'eau.

-Maintenant utilise vibraqua Tentacruel, demanda Juan.

Le pokémon aquatique lança un puissant jet d'eau sur le pokémon acier qui n'arriva pas à esquiver l'attaque. L'évolution lui avait permis d'être plus puissant et de disposer de bien plus d'attaques. Cependant il n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec son nouveau corps ce qui l'avait empêcher d'esquiver le jet d'eau.

-Métang prépare toi à utiliser choc mental dès que tu le vois ressortir de l'eau, indiqua Leila.

Le pokémon se mit en position et vérifia tout autour de lui.

-Sors de l'eau et attaque le avec vibraqua une nouvelle fois, demanda le champion.

-Vas-y Métang.

Tentacruel sortit de l'eau et lança son jet d'eau. Il toucha Métang mais ce dernier parvint à résister à l'attaque pour utiliser sa capacité. Tentacruel s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs, entouré d'une lueur rose et subit des dommages avant d'être relâché.

-Maintenant attaque représailles, ordonna Juan.

Tentacruel, une fois retombé à l'eau se précipita vers son adversaire et ses tentacules s'entourèrent d'une aura noire. Puis il frappa à plusieurs reprises Métang qui fut éjecté plus loin lorsque Tentacruel lui porta le dernier coup. Représailles était une capacité de type ténèbres, soit une capacité que Métang n'aimait pas. De plus cette capacité redoublait de puissance si elle était utilisée après une attaque adverse. Métang était mal en point.

-Réutilise choc mental, demanda Leila.

Métang tenta d'utiliser l'attaque mais Tentacruel attaqua en premier. Il propulsa une nouvelle attaque vibraqua qui le toucha. Métang perdit sa concentration et cogna contre un mur. Puis il tomba inconscient.

-Métang ne peut plus se battre, indiqua l'arbitre.

Leila rappela son pokémon en le félicitant de sa performance durant ce premier match d'arène.

Leila dévoila son troisième pokémon : Absol. Il ne restait que deux pokémons à chacun des dresseurs mais Leila avait un faible avantage. Tentacruel avait déjà combattu et avait en plus subi à plusieurs reprises des attaques choc mental qui l'avait déjà bien affaibli. Leila attendit que l'arbitre annonce la reprise du combat pour donner son ordre.

-Vous pouvez reprendre, dit l'arbitre.

-Absol coupe psycho maintenant !

La pokémon ténèbres fit un coup dans les airs avec sa corne et une lame psychique fendit l'air et toucha Tentacruel qui ne put rien faire. Il toucha l'attaque de plein fouet et fut mis hors combat en un instant. L'arbitre demanda au champion de changer de pokémon. Contrairement au match précédent, Leila semblait mieux maîtriser le combat contre Juan que Lasi. Juan fit apparaître son dernier pokémon, Léviator.

-Quelle coïncidence, commença le champion. Encore une fois, deux pokémons pouvant méga-évoluer se rencontrent.

-Mais comme Lasi je ne dispose pas de la gemme pour faire méga-évoluer ma Absol, répondit Leila.

-Bien, au moins ça me donnera un avantage, dit Juan.

Le champion d'arène toucha sa gemme sésame et Léviator fut entouré d'une sphère rouge pendant un instant activant ainsi sa transformation. A présent il possédait une grande crête sur le dos, ainsi que des écailles rouges sur les côtés.

-Léviator attaque hydroqueue, demanda le champion.

-Absol lance cage-éclair.

Léviator, grâce à sa grande taille n'eut pas besoin de bouger pour atteindre son adversaire. Cependant Absol parvint à retenir le coup grâce à sa corne pour diminuer les dégâts qu'elle aurait dû subir. Un éclair apparut alors sur sa corne et se propagea sur le corps du serpent de mer. Il était à présent paralysé ce qui allait être d'une grande utilité pour Leila.

-Maintenant attaque rayon chargé, demanda Leila.

-Léviator essaye d'esquiver, demanda Juan.

Le serpent de mer essaya de plonger mais la paralysie ne l'empêcha pas. Le rayon électrique le toucha en lui infligeant quelques dégâts. Néanmoins cette capacité n'était pas très puissante mais elle permettait parfois d'augmenter l'attaque spéciale du pokémon qui la lançait. Si l'adolescente avait choisi cette capacité c'était certainement pour profiter de l'effet de cette capacité.

-Continue comme ça Absol, demanda Leila.

-Léviator essaye de plonger dans l'eau.

Cette fois-ci le serpent de mer parvint à plonger sous l'eau. Cependant l'attaque d'Absol n'était pas vaine puisqu'elle avait pu augmenter son attaque spéciale d'un niveau encore. Toutefois maintenant que Léviator était sous l'eau, Absol n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose et vu que Léviator était paralysé, le combat allait peut être s'éterniser si le serpent de mer ne parvenait pas à agir. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Lasi et Juan.

-Relance un rayon chargé dans l'eau, demanda-t-elle en indiquant un endroit.

Le rayon électrique toucha l'eau et l'électricité se répandit dans un petit périmètre. Un grondement se fit entendre dans l'eau. La capacité avait touché Léviator. Lasi comprit comment son amie avait fait pour repérer Léviator. A cause de sa taille, on pouvait voir à la surface de l'eau une partie du pokémon.

-Léviator maintenant Ultralaser, demanda Juan.

Le pokémon aquatique se leva et envoya son puissant rayon vers Absol qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle prit toute la puissance de l'attaque et fut envoyé dans les airs. Elle chuta lourdement sur une plateforme. Elle n'était pas inconsciente mais cette attaque l'avait plutôt bien affaibli.

-Je pense qu'on va pouvoir en finir, commença la dresseuse.

-Léviator repars sous l'eau, ordonna le champion.

-Absol attaque fatal-foudre !

Léviator tenta de repartir sous les flots mais sa paralysie l'en empêcha. Absol lança un éclair vers le ciel et un autre éclair, plus grand tomba sur Léviator. Le choc électrique dura quelques secondes puis Léviator tomba, inconscient.

-Léviator n'est plus en état de se battre, indiqua l'arbitre. Leila remporte le match.

Absol rejoignit sa dresseuse qui la félicita. Tarsal et Lasi applaudissaient tout en s'approchant de la dresseuse. Juan rappela son pokémon et s'approcha de la dresseuse.

-Bravo Leila, tu as réussi à faire mieux que ton ami, dit-il. Enfin bref c'était un beau combat. Même en combattant un pokémon méga-évolué vous avez tout deux réussi à montrer que vous étiez aptes à recevoir le badge de l'arène d'Atalanopolis.

Juan leur tendit deux badges. Il s'agissait du badge pluie qui était constitué de trois gouttes d'eau disposées dans un triangle. C'était la preuve qu'ils avaient bien affronté et remporté le match contre l'arène d'Atalanopolis, l'une, voire la plus dure, des arènes de la région d'Hoenn.

-Merci, firent Lasi et Leila.

-A présent je ne peux vous souhaitez que bon courage pour la suite, dit-il.

-[]-

Une fois sorti de l'arène les deux dresseurs étaient partis vers le centre pokémon afin de faire soigner leurs compagnons qui avaient combattu dans l'arène. Pendant que leurs pokémons étaient en train d'être soigner ils décidèrent de faire un point sur leur avancement à Hoenn. Ils avaient battu les arènes de Lavandia, Vermilava, Cimetronelle, Algatia et Atalanopolis, soit cinq arènes. Ils devaient encore combattre dans trois arènes afin d'avoir en leur possession tout les badges de la région : celle de Myokara, celle de Clémenti-ville et celle de Mérouville. C'est dans cet ordre là qu'ils les feraient. En partant d'Atalanopolis, ils devraient alors prendre en direction de Poivressel, puis une fois-là-bas de Myokara. Leur voyage sur les flots allait prendre encore un petit moment.

En dehors des arènes ils avaient également le dernier fragment de souvenir de Simelya à récupérer. Ce dernier se trouvait au Sud-Ouest de leur position, et serait donc dans le secteur de Myokara. En suivant le chemin qu'ils s'étaient donnés il pourrait également récupéré ce fragment.

-Seulement, je suis quasiment sûr que nous devrons nous rendre ailleurs une fois ce dernier fragment récupéré, dit Simelya. Un lieu qui comme le Mont Mémoria me permettra de récupérer tout mes souvenirs.

-Nous sommes proches du but alors, dit Lasi.

-Oui, bientôt nous saurons pourquoi je suis là, et quel est mon rôle ici, dit Simelya.

-Au fait tu n'as pas un moyen pour éviter que les visions m'apparaissent à n'importe quel moment ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Aucun, dit Simelya. Avant que l'on aille au Mont Mémoria, je ne récupérai mes souvenirs que lorsque nous avions récupéré les fragments. Mais depuis certaines bribes de ma mémoire reviennent à certains moment. Et à cause du lien que j'ai avec toi tu les reçois également.

-C'est ça qui t'a perturbé avec Kabuto durant le match, comprit Leila.

-Bon espérons que ça ne tombe pas à un mauvais moment, espéra le garçon. Aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'un match d'arène, mais ça pourrait très bien arrivé dans un autre moment.

-Je ferais en sorte pour que ça n'arrive pas, dit Simelya.

Lasi fut pensif pendant quelques instants puis il dit.

-Je me demande quel était cet endroit, un bâtiment aux murs blancs en pleine mer, avec des livres partout, murmura-t-il.

-Peut être un lieu important pour l'armée d'Arceus ? Proposa Simelya.

-Ou les Archives du Temps, dit Leila.

-D'ici peu nous le saurons, dit Lasi. D'ici peu.

-[]-

Ayels et Ectus observaient la ville depuis un point en hauteur, au sommet d'une tour. Depuis leur position la ville était splendide. Le lac au milieu, entouré par la terre où se trouvait les bâtiments de la ville, illuminés par la lumière des lampadaires. La lune commençait son ascension à l'horizon tandis que le soleil avait disparu depuis un moment. Les deux hommes regardaient en direction de la ville.

-Franchement tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'arrêter maintenant ? Demanda Ayels.

Ectus semblait être au ralenti. Ses mouvements étaient lents et sa vision lui jouait des tours en devenant flou par moment. Il était fatigué depuis quelques jours et l'homme savait que son état avait empiré depuis leur départ d'Atalanopolis.

-Non, je continuerais jusqu'à la fin, dit Ectus.

-Pff, il faut que je contacte Adrian, si jamais Setralph nous attaque et que tu es dans cet état j'aurais dû mal à gérer ça tout seul, répondit Ayels.

-Adrian est déjà au courant de mon état. Mais nous avons tout deux convenus que je continuerais ma mission jusqu'à la fin.

-Il est d'accord avec ça ?

-Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je devrais aller mieux d'ici peu. C'est juste que revoir Teseline a ravivé des souvenirs et Dreva a dû mal à gérer ça.

-Comment ça ? Dreva a quelque chose à voir avec ton état ?

-Dreva a la capacité de lire et de manipuler les souvenirs d'autrui, mais pour survivre il a besoin de lire les souvenirs de son dresseur, donc de moi. Mais mes souvenirs sont devenus instables depuis que j'ai revu Teseline. Une part de moi repense à notre passé et Dreva ne supporte pas l'instabilité et il prélève donc dans mon énergie.

-Et il n'y a pas moyen que je prenne ton fardeau pendant quelques temps ?

-Non, je suis le seul à être compatible avec lui.

Ayels soupira bruyamment.

-Évite juste que Lasi et Leila voit ça, demanda Ayels. Et essaye de faire en sorte que ça se règle rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dans peu de temps je serais de nouveau sur pied.

La nuit était calme. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Nénucrique c'était calme, trop calme. Ectus avait émis l'hypothèse que l'Ordre de Setralph était certainement en train de préparer quelque chose. Et ils allaient certainement bientôt agir. Ayels ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cela.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un homme arriva devant Ectus et Ayels. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc sous une veste noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Dans son dos il avait une sacoche noire. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient coiffés vers l'arrière. Des particules bleues s'échappèrent de lui pendant un instant.

-Je suis là pour aider, rassura l'homme.

La vision d'Ectus était trop floue pour discerner celui qui venait d'arriver. Ayels eut l'impression de le connaître. L'homme s'approcha d'Ectus doucement en attendant qu'Ayels accepte qu'il s'approche.

-Adrian t'as envoyé ? Demanda Ayels.

-Oui et non, répondit-il. Je suis ici par ma seule volonté même si je me suis entretenu avec Adrian un peu plus tôt. Et Arceus également si ça peut te rassurer un peu plus. Bien je dois m'occuper de quelque chose.

L'inconnu arriva devant Ectus et il toucha l'épaule de l'homme. La main du nouvel arrivant s'illumina d'une lumière bleue tandis qu'Ectus retrouvait des forces.

-Ça devrait suffire à te rétablir pendant quelques temps, indiqua l'homme.

Ni Ayels, ni Ectus ne savaient qui était cet homme. Mais tout deux pensaient que celui-ci n'avait rien d'un humain ordinaire.


	27. Chapitre 26 - Un nouveau soutien

Le voyage avait été long jusqu'à Poivressel. Lasi, Leila et Simelya avaient quitté Atalanopolis le lendemain de leur victoire face à l'arène de la ville. Leur voyage avait duré six jours. Ils avaient pu voir au loin dès le premier jour l'île contenant la route victoire, la ville d'Eternara ainsi que la ligue pokémon d'Hoenn. Puis lors du quatrième jour ils avaient pu voir au loin une ancienne tour en ruine appelée le Pilier Céleste.

-Il y a quelque chose là-haut, avait indiqué Simelya à ce moment là. Il y a quelque chose en lien avec mes souvenirs, je le sens. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour nous d'y aller.

-C'est peut être là-bas que nous parviendrons à récupérer tout tes souvenirs, avait supposé Lasi.

Simelya avait pensé la même chose.

Ensuite le bateau avait fait une escale à Pacifiville, non loin du Pilier Céleste. Pacifiville était une ville sur pilotis bâtie sur l'eau. Elle se trouvait à l'Est de Poivressel et se situait juste avant les courants marins de Poivressel. Après quelques heures dans le port de la ville, le bateau était reparti. Le bateau s'était tenu à l'écart des courants marins afin d'éviter un quelconque problème. Après une journée de voyage il était finalement arrivé à Poivressel.

A partir de là, le groupe avait dû prendre un autre bateau pour aller jusqu'à l'île Myokara. Et cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient partis de la ville portuaire. Ils arriveraient le sur-lendemain à destination.

Cette nuit là, Leila se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar mais quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Elle comprit quoi en sentant la forte vibration à son poignet. C'était sa pokéwalk. Elle l'alluma en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Lasi qui dormait. Elle avait reçu un message.

-Viens à la chambre 306, lit-elle.

Le message provenait d'Ayels. Il était trois heures du matin. L'homme avait intérêt à avoir une raison suffisante pour la réveiller à cette heure là. Cependant quelque chose paru étrange à l'adolescente. Normalement Ayels ne lui aurait jamais envoyé un message lui demandant de se rendre à un lieu où peu de personnes pourraient aller. Il aurait privilégié un lieu comme le pont du bateau ou encore la galerie marchande, à une heure où beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes, afin de pouvoir discuter dans la foule tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Ce message semblait confirmer les doutes de la dresseuse. L'Ordre de Setralph semblait avoir totalement disparu depuis Nénucrique.

La fille s'habilla rapidement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son ami. Simelya apparut en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle veillait sur le dresseur. Leila la remercia discrètement puis elle partit.

Avec Lasi, elle avait la chambre 432. Si elle voulait se rendre à la chambre où Ayels lui avait demandé de se rendre elle devait tout d'abord descendre d'un étage. Une fois descendu elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver la chambre en question en suivant les indications.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver la chambre. Elle toqua puis quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Elle entra. La chambre ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'elle occupait : deux lits séparés posés de chaque côté de la pièce avec une porte menant sur une salle de bain. Devant elle se trouvaient deux personnes : Ectus et Ayels. Ils étaient chacun assis sur leur lit.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

-Salut, dit Ayels.

Ayels s'approcha d'elle et regarda si elle allait bien. Elle avait l'air ce qui le rassura un peu puis il partit se rasseoir. Ectus salua la jeune fille d'un signe. Leila le connaissait mais pas aussi bien qu'Ayels. Elle avait pu rencontré Ectus deux ou trois fois durant certaines réunions de l'organisation mais elle n'avait jamais réellement discuté avec lui. Elle avait également pu le voir à certains moment de son voyage à Hoenn.

-Vous vouliez me voir pour ? Demanda la jeune fille. Il est quand même bien tôt.

-J'irais droit au but, dit Ectus. Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est trop calme ?

-Oui. Depuis que nous sommes partis de Nénucrique Setralph n'ont pas fait parler d'eux. Vous pensez aussi qu'ils sont en train de préparer quelque chose ?

-Exact, dit Ayels. Ils ne sont pas à la poursuite d'Ina donc ça ne peut être que ça.

-Comment ça ils ne sont pas à la poursuite d'Ina ? S'étonna l'adolescente. Normalement c'est elle qu'ils recherchent le plus non ?

-Nous allons t'expliquer ça, dit Ectus. Mais avant nous avons deux questions à te poser.

Au même moment quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Ça doit être lui, dit Ayels en se levant.

Ayels fit signe à Leila de s'asseoir pendant qu'il s'approchait de la porte et l'ouvrit. Un autre homme entra. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une veste noir, d'un t-shirt blanc ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Il portait une sacoche noir dans son dos. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns qui étaient coiffés vers l'arrière ainsi que des yeux bleus. L'étranger devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans.

-Time ? Reconnut Leila.

-Bonsoir, salua-t-il.

La dresseuse était sûr qu'il s'agissait de lui. Time était en réalité ce que serait Lasi dans le futur. La première rencontre avec Time datait de trois ans auparavant. Ce dernier était apparu près du Bourg-Palette à l'époque et avait demandé l'aide de Lasi et Leila pour récupérer un pendentif de pouvoirs qui contenait les pouvoirs d'un Mewtwo. Après l'avoir récupéré Time était retourné à son époque.

Time s'avança en saluant respectivement chaque personne présente et s'assit à côté d'Ectus.

-Déjà première chose, commença Ectus. Peux-tu nous confirmer que cet homme est digne de confiance ?

-Bien sûr, c'est Lasi, répondit Leila. Tu ne t'es pas présenté ?

-Si mais Ectus a voulu s'assurer que je sois bien de votre côté, même si j'en avais parlé à Adrian avant et qu'il les a avertit, dit Time.

-Je préfère redoubler de vigilance actuellement, répondit Ectus. Ensuite deuxième question. Time nous a déjà donné son avis sur la question, mais je préfère te le demander aussi. Lasi devrait-il nous rejoindre pour cette réunion ?

-Quels sujets seront évoqués ? Demanda Leila.

-Ina, Setralph et le fait que ce soit trop calme, répondit l'homme.

-Je lui ai déjà dit que dans mon passé j'ai assisté à la réunion mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, soupira Time.

-Même si ça c'est déjà arriver penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? Demanda Ayels. Ton retour ici n'est pas pour essayer de changer le cours des événements ?

-Non ça c'est impossible, dit Time. Ce qui s'est passé dans mon passé est ce qui se passera dans votre futur. Donc dans tout les cas la question de savoir si Lasi assistera oui ou non à la réunion n'a pas de sens pour moi. Il y assistera dans tout les cas.

-Laissons Lasi nous rejoindre alors, dit Leila. Je vais aller le chercher.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais y aller, dit Time. J'aimerais également rencontrer Simelya pour quelque chose, c'est l'une des raisons de ma présence ici.

-Ok, vas-y, accepta Ectus.

Time se leva et sortit de la chambre. Puis il revint d'un coup.

-On va pas rester dans cette pièce au fait. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous tous donc commencez à vous préparer pour changer, ajouta-t-il avant de repartir.

L'homme du futur n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui donne le numéro de la chambre où se trouvait son double du passé. Il se souvenait du numéro de la chambre. Il arriva devant la porte rapidement et y entra sans toquer. Comme il s'y attendait Lasi dormait encore. Simelya quand à elle se tenait assise sur le lit de Leila et regardait le ciel par la lucarne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna la femme fut surprise par l'inconnu.

-Lasi ? L'appela-t-elle en murmurant.

-Appelle moi Time, répondit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescent. Lasi et Leila t'ont déjà parler de moi je crois.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Bon au moins ça m'évite de tout devoir t'expliquer. Je suis venu chercher Lasi, pour une réunion avec Leila et deux membres de l'Organisation d'Elderen. Avant de réveiller Lasi sache que je veux pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi plus tard. J'ai quelques indications à te donner.

-D'accord. Je t'écouterais à ce moment là.

-Bon il est temps de réveiller Lasi maintenant.

Time s'approcha du garçon et il posa sa main sur sa tête. La main de l'homme fut entouré d'une aura bleu. Time sentit alors la présence de Dialga dans l'une des pokéballs de Lasi.

- _Comment vas tu Dialga ?_ Demanda Time mentalement.

- _Vivement que tout ces mensonges se terminent,_ répondit la voix du pokémon. _La situation est de pire en pire._

- _C'est l'un de mes objectifs, Lasi va apprendre la vérité sur Ina, il est prêt maintenant_ , indiqua Time.

Lasi bougea. Time enleva sa main tandis que l'adolescent se levait. Lasi remarqua alors la présence de son double.

-Time ! S'étonna-t-il. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer bientôt, dit Time. Mais avant ça habille-toi. Nous avons tout les trois une réunion. Leila nous attend. Ah ! Et avant que j'oublie. Prends la sphère que je t'ai confié aussi.

Lasi remarqua que Simelya s'était matérialisée et que Leila avait quitté la pièce. Le dresseur se changea en vitesse, récupéra la sphère que Time avait évoqué puis l'homme du futur conduisit Lasi et Simelya dans la chambre 306.

Une fois dans la chambre 306, Time demanda à ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur de sortir. Lasi reconnut Leila ainsi que les deux hommes qui étaient dans la pièce. Même si l'adolescent ne les avait jamais vu en dehors de leur manteau noir, il était certain qu'il avait déjà rencontré l'un des deux à Nénucrique et qu'ils étaient de leur côté.

-Suivez moi tous je vais nous conduire ailleurs, décida finalement le double.

Il mena le groupe vers l'étage le plus haut du bateau et les conduisit vers une suite. La suite était composée de plusieurs pièces et sa location devait certainement coûter une somme colossale. Il invita ses invités à s'asseoir autour d'une table basse.

-J'ai pu l'avoir grâce à un ami, expliqua Time. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je remercie Adrian pour ça aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tu n'as pas certaines règles à suivre en voyageant dans le temps ? S'interrogea soudainement Simelya.

Time lui fit signe d'attendre. Il sortit une sphère rose de sa sacoche et la posa sur la table basse.

-Comment ça fonctionne déjà ça ? Se demanda l'homme. Âme m'avait dit quoi déjà. Ah oui !

Time tendit sa main droite. Il mit son autre main pour recouvrir son œil gauche pendant un instant et une aura rose entoura la sphère. Ectus et Ayels firent un cri de surprise en regardant vers Simelya qui était assise à côté de Lasi.

-Vous la voyez ? Demanda Time.

-Oui, euh qui est-ce ? Demanda Ayels.

-C'est Simelya, expliqua le voyageur du temps. Grâce au travail d'Âme, une personne de mon époque, tous ceux qui sont dans un périmètre autour de la sphère peuvent voir ce qui leur est invisible. Maintenant Simelya je t'invite à me reposer ta question.

-Euh donc je demandais si tu n'avais pas certaines règles à suivre en voyageant dans le temps, réitéra Simelya.

Time s'assura qu'Ayels et Ectus entende la question avant de répondre. Et d'après la tête qu'ils avaient ils avaient pu entendre parler la femme.

-Et bien pas vraiment, comme je leur disais tout à l'heure quoique je fasse cela n'aura aucune influence dans mon passé, répondit Time. Et ça n'aura aucun impact qui pourrait changer votre futur. On pourrait dire que je ne fais que répéter les actions du Time de mon propre passé. Ce qui veut dire que Lasi réalisera les mêmes actions que moi dans le futur. Mais bon je vous comprends, les histoires de voyage dans le temps c'est toujours compliqué, et pour être franc même moi j'ai dû mal à comprendre toutes les subtilités. Par contre sachez que même si j'ai l'air d'avoir tout mes souvenirs, ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a certains souvenirs dont je ne me souviens pas clairement.

Time qui jusque là affichait un visage souriant adopta alors un visage plus sérieux et se leva et fit le tour des fauteuils en reprenant la parole.

-Avant de commencer réellement cette réunion je dois vous donner les raisons de ma présence ici, dit Time. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains d'entre vous je compte m'entretenir de certains sujets avec Simelya seul. Mais ce n'est pas ma principale raison. Les autres raisons sont de vous donner des informations sur Ina et sur Setralph notamment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire concernant Ina ? Demanda Lasi.

-Tu sauras bientôt ça, répondit Time. Cette réunion a été mise en place avec l'avis d'Adrian et d'Arceus. Ils sont déjà au courant de ce que je vais vous dire ce soir. L'Ordre de Setralph va bientôt agir, et il faut se préparer pour cela. C'est pour cela que je resterais pendant quelques temps avec vous. D'une part pour vous former sur l'utilisation de vos pouvoirs, Leila et Lasi, et ensuite pour réaliser certaines missions qui ne vous sont pas directement liés.

Time pose son regard vers Ectus et Ayels.

-Ces missions sont en lien avec une épreuve qui vous attend bientôt, continua Time. Je suis à cette époque depuis plusieurs jours déjà et je me suis occupé de toute ces missions. Jusqu'à ce que la prochaine épreuve se termine, je resterais avec vous.

Ectus fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait compris.

-Tout d'abord il faut faire un point sur Ina, déclara le voyageur.

Time se retourna vers Lasi et Leila.

-Désolé de vous le dire comme ça mais oubliez tout ce que vous pensiez savoir d'Ina concernant ces trois dernières années, dit-il. Tout ce que vous savez a soit été inventé par Arceus, soit par Adrian. Ils ne voulaient pas que vous le sachiez mais maintenant il le faut pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre les enjeux et que vous donniez le meilleur de vous même.

-Bien, dit nous alors ce qu'il s'est passé réellement, demanda Lasi.

Tous attendaient d'entendre la vérité par Time.

-Je vais peut être dire certaines choses que vous savez déjà, mais je préfère car ça permettra à tout le monde de comprendre, commença l'homme du futur. Tout a commencé il y a plus de trois ans. Alors que vous reveniez d'Irisia, Ina a commencé à recevoir des messages de Setralph lui indiquant que si elle n'acceptait pas de faire ce qu'ils lui disaient, vous seriez tous en danger. Face à ça elle a décidé d'en parler à Arceus et il lui a demandé de suivre ce que l'Ordre lui demandait. C'est ainsi qu'une fois qu'elle a obtenue tout les badges de Johto elle est partie pour l'île Nybell. Elle s'y est rendue et a rencontré Esper, le chef de l'Ordre de Setralph. Esper lui a demandé si elle acceptait de rejoindre Setralph et elle a accepté. Elle fait maintenant partie depuis trois ans de l'Ordre de Setralph. Si ses parents ont ensuite quitté le Bourg-Palette c'est parce qu'Arceus leur a demandé de partir. Ils sont sur Nybell à présent et ils vont bien.

-Ina fait partie de l'ordre, répéta Leila. Mais alors elle fait partie des nos ennemis !

-Exact mais elle est de notre côté, continua Time. Même si au sein de Setralph, tous ne sont pas convaincu de son allégeance à l'Ordre, elle a sut s'entourer d'importants alliés au sein de Setralph. Elle fait des rapports réguliers sur sa situation ainsi que celle de l'Ordre à Arceus qui continue de la soutenir. Grâce à elle, Arceus connaît l'objectif de l'Ordre.

-Qui est ? Demanda Simelya.

Time montra alors ce qu'il portait autour du cou : son pendentif de pouvoirs.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire de point sur les pendentifs de pouvoirs je pense, continua Time. Setralph cherche à créer des pendentifs de pouvoirs artificiels, c'est à dire sans avoir à passer par l'accord d'un pokémon. Pour le moment leurs recherches ne sont pas suffisamment avancés mais elles sont sur la bonne voie. Néanmoins pour parvenir à créer un pendentif de pouvoirs ils ont besoin de quelque chose appartenant à un pokémon, quelque chose possédant son ADN. Par exemple si ils parvenaient à prendre une partie de Dialga ils pourraient essayer de créer un pendentif permettant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils me cherchent, comprit Lasi.

-C'est ce que je m'étais dit à l'époque aussi mais ce n'est pas ça, répondit Time. En réalité ils cherchent à créer un pendentif capable d'utiliser toutes les capacités. Pour cela ils ont réfléchi à plusieurs pokémons. Ils ont tout d'abord penser à Métamorph grâce à sa capacité morphing mais qui finalement ne permet pas d'utiliser toutes les capacités quand on veut. Ils se sont ensuite pencher sur le cas de Mew, cependant depuis les affaires de la Team Rocket avec Mewtwo il y a quelques années, toutes les traces d'un Mew encore en vie ont disparu. Ils ont donc pensé à un dernier pokémon : Arceus. Arceus étant le dieu et le créateur des pokémons, ils devraient pouvoir être capable de créer un tel pendentif à partir de son ADN. C'est la piste qu'ils ont choisi lorsqu'un jour ils ont découvert qu'un Arceus était apparu à la forêt de jade, puis était réapparu et avait souvent été en contact avec un groupe de dresseurs.

Lasi se rappela le jour où il avait rencontré Arceus dans la forêt de jade. C'était ce même jour qu'il avait reçu l'oeuf dans lequel s'était trouvé Dialga.

-Attirer Arceus était bien plus facile que d'attirer Mew, et heureusement pour eux les légendes de Sinnoh sont bien plus claires sur la manière de faire, continua Time. Pour cela ils ont besoin de faire un rituel au sommet du Mont Couronné et ont besoin de l'un des gardiens d'Arceus à savoir Dialga

-Palkia et Giratina, termina Lasi. C'est pour ça qu'Ina a reçu cette proposition. Paler est peut être en danger.

-C'est vrai pour Ina, mais pour Paler c'est faux, dit Time. C'est le seul d'entre vous à ne pas être poursuivi. L'Ordre n'est pas totalement sûr de l'identité du gardien. D'après leurs recherches il ne peut s'agir que de Palkia ou de Dialga. Giratina, qui fait pourtant parti du trio, a été exclus grâce à leur recherche. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi à ta recherche Lasi. Ils ont peut être besoin de Dialga. Seulement à l'époque lorsqu'ils avaient contacté Ina ils étaient sûr que Palkia pourrait leur permettre d'atteindre leur objectif mais à présent ils ont des doutes.

-Et on ne peut rien faire pour les empêcher de faire ? Demanda Simelya.

-Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire, répondit Ectus. L'Ordre de Setralph est bien trop prudent pour que l'on puisse faire une offensive. Depuis le début ils ont un coup d'avance. Ils ont réussi à récupérer Ina dans leur rang. A Nénucrique si Teseline, la numéro trois de l'Ordre, n'avait pas été là, ils auraient très certainement réussi à porter une attaque contre vous. Et ils auraient peut être pu récupérer Lasi dans leur rang également, que ce soit de gré ou de force. Et même actuellement ils ont certainement un coup d'avance et n'attendent plus que le moment soit venu pour eux d'agir.

-Oui comme l'a dit Ectus la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de contrer les offensives de Setralph, dit Time. Normalement les premiers essais des pendentifs artificiels devraient être prêts d'ici deux ans. Cela vous laisse du temps pour vous préparer. Mais d'ici là il se peut que l'Ordre vous attaque à plusieurs reprises. Pour vous aider Lasi et Leila jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Myokara je vous ferais suivre un entraînement dans la sphère que j'avais donné à Lasi il y a trois ans. Vous avez des questions ?

-Tu sais pourquoi Ina était présente à Nénucrique ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a pu nous rejoindre là-bas ? Demanda Leila.

-Au sein de l'Ordre Ina dispose d'un statut plutôt particulier, répondit l'homme du futur. Elle est toujours suivi, de loin ou de près, par quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Elle s'occupe de plusieurs missions dans le monde. Et après plusieurs mois elle a été autorisé à partir pour récupérer ses badges à Hoenn, car l'Ordre avait appris que Lasi y serait à ce moment là. Toutefois ils ne pouvaient se permettre que Lasi apprenne la vérité sur Ina et ils lui ont demandé d'avoir peu de contact. Puis Teseline, qui surveillait Ina à Hoenn a fait une demande pour permettre à Ina de vous revoir pendant un temps à Nénucrique. Ils ont accepté en disant que Teseline devrait alors commencer à établir un contact avec Lasi par n'importe quel moyen.

-Au début elle a pensé à vous attaquer mais finalement elle a changé d'avis, dit Ectus. Cependant elle a quand même établi un contact avec toi.

-Quand ça ? Demanda Lasi.

-La veille de votre départ, après qu'Ina t'ait laissé, lui expliqua Ayels. La femme qui est venue te voir était Teseline.

Lasi se rappela les événements. Après qu'Ina soit parti, une femme lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait parlé du baiser qu'Ina lui avait donné et lui avait lâché un « A la prochaine » avant de partir. Le dresseur se rappela également qu'elle était partie avec Ina, et l'avait même aidé.

-C'était donc elle, dit Lasi.

-D'autres questions ? Demanda Time.

Apparemment personne n'avait de questions.

-Bien, de toute manière d'ici le prochain fragment l'Ordre ne se manifestera pas donc si vous avez des questions vous pourrez venir me voir, dit-il. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je ne vous indiquerais pas quand est-ce qu'aura lieu la prochaine attaque de Setralph. Je sais à quel moment elle aura lieu et j'ai passé les derniers jours à m'occuper des préparatifs pour. Que ça vous plaise ou non.

-C'est ridicule, dit Ectus. Tu crois pouvoir tous les protéger ?

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je sois capable de les protéger comme il faut durant l'attaque, puisque je sais ce qu'il va se passer, répondit Time. Néanmoins je compte sur vous tous pour suivre mes instructions quand le moment sera venu.

Ectus ne répondit rien. Apparemment le fait que Time est décidé de garder toutes les informations concernant l'attaque pour lui seul le dérangeait.

-Tu vas donc passer plusieurs jours ici, dit Leila afin de changer de sujet en sentant la tension dans l'air.

-Oui, ça va me faire assez bizarre d'être ici par rapport à mon époque mais bon, répondit le voyageur avec un sourire. Après je ne peux pas être éternellement ici. Je ne dispose que d'un temps limité. Mais ça sera suffisant pour mener à bien mes différentes missions.

-Passons à un autre sujet, dit Time. Et ça te concerne Simelya. Enfin plutôt les fragments de tes souvenirs. Si je me souviens bien normalement il n'y a qu'un seul lieu que vous pouvez voir où il reste des souvenirs. Ces derniers sont dans une grotte au Nord de l'île Myokara. Vous pourrez les récupérer après avoir remporté votre badge. Après cela il y aura deux lieux où il faudra vous rendre pour récupérer totalement les souvenirs. Tout d'abord une grotte se trouvant sur une île quelque part dans les courants marins de Poivressel. Là-bas vous devrez vous préparer à affronter les trois golems : Regice, Regirock et Registeel. Une fois que vous les aurez battu vous pourrez vous diriger vers le dernier endroit : le Pilier Céleste. C'est tout en haut que Simelya pourra récupérer tout ses souvenirs. Tenez vous prêt à se moment là car vous verrez beaucoup de choses, bien plus que ce que vous avez pu voir au Mont Mémoria. Et ce sera d'autant plus sombre. L'histoire de Simelya s'assombrit au fil de son avancée. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Vous devez voir ça par vous même et comprendre ce qu'attend Arceus de vous.

-Je suppose que Regice nous attendra dans la grotte où nous allons trouver le prochain fragment, indiqua Simelya.

-Oui. Mais ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs Lasi, tu as toujours le cristal d'Adrian ? Celui qu'il t'avait envoyé il y a trois ans ?

Lasi mit un peu de temps à se rappeler de quoi il parlait. Puis il chercha dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit un cristal orange de deux centimètre de longueur. Il avait fait en sorte de toujours le garder auprès de lui car il se disait que si Adrian avait pris la peine de lui confier un tel objet, il devait certainement y avoir une raison. Même si Lasi ne savait pas à quoi il servait.

-Parfait, assure-toi de le garder toujours avec toi, dit Time. Il te protégera le moment venu. Bien maintenant Simelya suis-moi. Je dois te parler. Seul. Vous autres restez ici et réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dis. Si besoin j'apporterais des précisions.

Time récupéra sa sacoche qu'il avait posé. Simelya se leva et suivit Time dans une pièce adjacente. Lasi, Leila, Ectus et Ayels ne dirent rien. Ils réfléchissaient tous à ce que venait de dire Time.

Time et Simelya étaient dans un bureau. L'homme s'approcha du bureau et y posa sa sacoche. Il chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda Simelya.

Time sortit alors quelque chose. Simelya reconnut de quoi il s'agissait. Un morceau de griffe noir était lié à une chaîne. Il s'agissait du pendentif de pouvoirs de Simelya. Seulement la griffe n'était pas entière. Le bout pointu avait été séparé du pendentif.

-Tu sais où je l'ai trouvé ? Demanda Time.

Simelya lui fit signe que non en s'approchant du pendentif. Time lui tendit et elle le récupéra.

-Il était dans les Archives du Temps, dit l'homme. Tu l'avais laissé là-bas. Quand je l'ai trouvé il était déjà dans cet état. Un morceau a été enlevé et a été caché dans un temple. C'est Arceus qui s'était occupé de le cacher à l'époque. Puis il y a quelques temps, quelqu'un l'a retrouvé. Il a ensuite retrouvé quelqu'un et lui a donné. Actuellement c'est Lasi qui possède l'autre fragment.

-Attends qui lui a donné ?

-Adrian. Lorsqu'il est venu voir Lasi et Leila à Lavandia il en a profité pour donner à Lasi ce fragment. En faisant cela son pendentif a reconnu qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment d'un autre pendentif. Tu te rappelles ce que ça fait dans ce cas là ?

-Non, je ne me souviens pas que quelque chose de ce genre là ce soit passé, dit Simelya. Je devrais ?

-Oui tu en as été témoin toi aussi, répondit Time. Et ce cas n'est survenu que pour deux personnes : toi, lors de ton ancienne vie, et Lasi.

-J'ai donc eu ça aussi.

-Oui. Du coup Lasi a la capacité d'utiliser les pouvoirs de trois pokémons : ceux de Dialga bien entendu. Ceux d'Inaris ainsi que ceux d'Azelky.

-Azelky ? Je me souviens d'avoir dit à Arceus que j'avais ces pouvoirs mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait confié son pendentif.

-Exact. Pour une raison que tu découvriras bientôt, ton pendentif a pu copier les pouvoirs de celui de Kaliv. Mais ce sera au Pilier Céleste que tu découvriras la raison.

Simelya n'ajouta rien et redonna le pendentif à Time. L'homme le rangea dans sa sacoche.

-Ah aussi je voulais t'avertir que j'avais également trouvé une sphère que tu avais laissé dans les Archives du Temps, ajouta Time. Par contre je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens.

-La sphère dimensionnelle avec la maison ? Demanda Simelya.

-Oui celle là, confirma le voyageur du temps. Donc tu t'en souviens. Actuellement je ne l'ai plu mais c'est Lasi qu'il l'a. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir confié cet objet personnel à Lasi.

-Non du tout, j'ai pu la voir à certains moment de notre voyage mais je ne pensais pas que c'était la même, dit Simelya. Il en prend soin et elle lui est utile pour sa préparation.

-Heureusement, dit Time. Une dernière chose avant de finir cette conversation. Lorsque l'attaque de Setralph commencera tu recevras un message télépathique de ma part. Tu ne devras pas intervenir tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné l'ordre. Ensuite à partir de ce moment là tu suivras les instructions que je t'enverrais d'ici peu par télépathie.

-D'accord, dit Simelya.

Time n'ajouta rien et laissa apparaître un sourire.

-C'est plus facile avec toi qu'avec Ectus, soupira l'homme.

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie du bureau.

-Bien nous pouvons retourner avec les autres, dit Time.

Time regagna la salle principale où les quatre personnes étaient toujours assises et personne n'avait parlé.

-Bon si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions nous allons pouvoir terminer cette réunion, commença l'homme. Lasi. Leila. Il va être l'heure de vous entraîner un peu. Ayels. Ectus. Vous pouvez partir. Si vous voulez me voir, je devrais avoir fini d'ici. Mmm disons dans trois heures.

Ayels et Ectus se levèrent, saluèrent ceux qui restaient et sortirent de la pièce. Time demanda à Lasi et Leila d'entrer dans la sphère.

-Simelya, essaye de te reposer, dit-il. Tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie d'ici le Pilier Céleste.

Puis ce fut au tour de Time d'entrer dans la sphère. Simelya s'assit devant la sphère et l'observa avec admiration.

-Cette maison, c'était la nôtre Kaliv pas vrai ? Dit-elle. On y a vécu peu de temps mais c'était notre havre de paix. J'aurais tant voulu que Raito puisse y grandir avec nous.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la femme qui se remémora une partie de sa vie antérieur. Puis elle disparut.

-[]-

La journée avait été longue pour Lasi et Leila. Après trois heures de rude entraînement, Time leur avait laissé une heure de pause. Puis ils avaient repris. Au final ils arrêtèrent l'entraînement vers dix-neuf heures. Time avait été très concentré durant l'entraînement et même durant les pauses il ne s'arrêtait pas : soit il disparaissait pour aller s'occuper de quelque chose, soit il lisait des notes qu'il avait écrit avant de faire son voyage dans le temps afin de ne pas oublier les événements importants qui pourraient intervenir durant sa mission à cette époque.

Il était vingt-deux heures quand finalement Time posa le stylo avec lequel il avait écrit différentes schémas. Un bruit se fit également entendre dans la pièce. Le smartphone de l'homme venait de déclencher une alarme pour indiquer à l'homme qu'il était l'heure. Time fit un peu de place sur la table basse du salon de la suite. Quelques instants plus tard une lumière rose apparut en face de Time. La lumière prit alors l'apparence d'une femme, assise sur le fauteuil d'en face. La femme devait être à peu près du même âge que Time. Elle avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs, lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque, ainsi que des yeux bleus. Son visage laissait transparaître un sourire bienveillant.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai connu mieux, dit Time. Mais ça fait plaisir de te voir après cette longue journée.

-Et Lasi et Leila, ils vont bien ?

-Ils tiennent bon. Ils s'améliorent assez vite.

-Parfait alors.

-Mais vivement que ça se termine. J'enchaîne les nuits blanches depuis que je suis arrivé. Entre les discussions avec Adrian et Arceus, les missions sur le terrain et depuis ce matin l'entraînement de Lasi et Leila, je n'ai vraiment plus de temps pour moi.

La femme se leva et s'approcha de l'homme. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et Time sentit de l'énergie supplémentaire afflué dans son corps.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide à cette époque pas vrai, tenta la femme.

-Le pouvoir des Archives n'est pas suffisamment stable pour te permettre de rester plus de deux heures par jour ici, répondit Time.

-Je pourrais essayer de m'arranger avec Célébi pour me transporter ici, répondit-elle.

-Il a refusé quand je lui ai demandé de m'emmener ici. Il m'avait dit que déjà il ne pouvait assurer pleinement qu'on arrive à cette époque. Donc pour revenir ça serait encore plus compliqué. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyage dans le temps il doit se reposer pendant un certain temps.

La femme soupira bruyamment.

-Je t'ai connu plus téméraire que ça, dit-elle. Enfin bon je vais continuer de chercher un moyen de pouvoir t'aider. Peut être que Dialga saura m'aider.

-Le pouvoir de Dialga est déjà sollicité pour me maintenir à cette époque.

Time ferma les yeux quelques instants. Après quelques secondes la femme fit disparaître la lumière qui entourait ses mains et elle les enleva des épaules de Time.

-Ça devrait être suffisant, dit-elle. On passe à table ?

-Je dois d'abord parler à Ectus.

Le visage de la femme devint grave.

-Il était au courant de ce qu'il se passerait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. C'est le seul, en plus de Time, qui était au courant de tout ce qui allait se passer. Du moins ça fait parti des notes que Time nous avait laissé aux Archives.

-Et à l'époque il a accepté ça sans rien dire ?

-Apparemment oui. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à ce moment là tu sais. La fin était proche pour lui, et il le savait.

La femme se rassit, pensive. Puis après quelques instants elle déclara :

-Finalement, rien dans leur histoire ne se sera passé correctement.

-Oui malheureusement. Bon je vais l'appeler comme ça on pourra passer à table d'accord ?

La femme fit un signe pour confirmer.

 _-Ectus, tu m'entends ?_ Demanda Time. _Garde cet appel pour toi. Tu vas être le seul à savoir quand ce déroulera la prochaine attaque de l'Ordre et ce qu'il s'y passera._

Time commença à lui décrire tout ce qu'il savait sur la prochaine attaque de l'Ordre.


	28. Chapitre 27 - Illusions

Lasi et Leila étaient finalement arrivés à Myokara. Depuis la discussion avec Time, ils avaient passés plusieurs heures par jour à s'entraîner avec Time et les deux dresseurs avaient pu voir qu'ils leur restaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé dans un premier temps, Leila avait pu utiliser les pouvoirs de son pendentif pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement. Avant de commencer l'entraînement Time avait réalisé une modification sur le pendentif de l'adolescente, en utilisant ses pouvoirs, afin qu'elle puisse l'utiliser dans Hoenn. Et cela avait marché.

A présent les deux dresseurs se sentaient plus serein. Ils étaient maintenant bien plus capable d'utiliser leur pouvoir ainsi que ceux de l'aura. Lasi avait bien plus progressé durant les quelques heures d'entraînement avec Time que durant ces trois dernières années. Les adolescents avaient également pu remarqué à quel point le voyageur du temps semblait surpuissant avec ses pouvoirs. Time leur avait fait une démonstration de ce qu'il pouvait faire et d'après ses dires il n'avait pas pu faire tout ce dont il était capable habituellement.

Ils avaient pris suffisamment de repos pour pouvoir se préparer à combattre le champion de l'arène de Myokara : Bastien. Ce dernier était un expert des pokémons de type combat. Lasi et Leila étaient confiant dans leur victoire, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient parvenus tout deux à gagner leur match contre Juan, quelques jours auparavant à l'arène d'Atalanopolis, alors qu'il s'agissait du champion d'arène le plus puissant de la région. Mais ils savaient que si ils faisaient une seule erreur, cela pourrait leur coûter la victoire.

Bastien était connu dans l'île comme étant non seulement le champion de l'arène mais également pour être un surfeur d'exception. Il passait beaucoup de temps à surfer avec ses pokémons quand il n'était pas à l'arène. Pour s'assurer que Bastien soit à l'arène lorsque Leila et Lasi seraient là, les deux dresseurs avaient appelé quelques heures avant afin d'avertir l'arène qu'ils souhaitaient affronter le champion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'arène ils virent alors un homme aux cheveux bleus. L'homme portait une planche de surf et était accompagné par un Hariyama qui lui aussi portait une planche de surf.

-Ah bonjour, salua l'homme. C'est vous qui venez pour affronter le champion ?

-Bonjour, saluèrent les deux dresseurs.

-Oui c'est bien ça, continua Leila. Vous devez être Bastien.

-C'est ça, répondit l'homme. Je reviens tout juste de la plage. Entrez, je serais à vous dans quelques minutes, le temps que je dépose ma planche.

Bastien leur ouvrit les portes de l'arène et les invita à entrer. Le champion les suivit et leur indiqua de choisir leur ordre de passage pendant qu'il allait se préparer. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de remettre une fois de plus cette décision sous le joug du hasard et ce fut Lasi qui fut désigner pour commencer.

Bastien arriva quelques minutes plus tard suivi par un arbitre. Entre-temps Lasi avait pris place sur le terrain et des spectateurs avaient rejoint les tribunes où se trouvait Leila. Parmi le public Lasi remarqua que Time avait décidé d'assister au combat depuis les tribunes, tout en se tenant à distance de Leila. L'adolescent ne comprit pas la raison de ce retrait.

Lasi et Leila avaient profité de leur attente dans l'arène pour se renseigner sur les règles des match de l'arène de Myokara. Les matchs d'arène étaient des matchs doubles. Néanmoins contrairement à l'arène d'Algatia, les matchs ne se faisaient qu'à un seul dresseur puisque le champion se battait seul. Leila et Lasi avaient déjà choisi les pokémons qu'ils utiliseraient pour le combat.

-Messieurs veuillez faire apparaître les pokémons que vous avez choisi pour ce combat en même temps, demanda l'arbitre.

Quatre pokéballs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Du côté de Bastien ce fut un Chapignon et un Charmina qui furent libéré. De son côté Lasi avait choisi Lucario et Tarsal. C'était le premier combat d'arène du pokémon psy et l'adolescent savait que Tarsal avait un avantage sur les pokémons du champion.

L'arbitre patienta quelques secondes puis il déclara que le combat pouvait commencer.

-Chapignon attaque Lucario avec mach punch, demanda le champion.

-Lucario essaye de contrer Chapignon, Tarsal prépare voix enjôleuse, indiqua Lasi.

Mach punch était une capacité de type combat peu puissante mais permettant d'attaquer rapidement. Chapignon se retrouva en quelques instants devant Lucario et lui asséna un coup de poing. Lucario essaya d'atténuer le coup en mettant ses bras en avant et ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque le poing le toucha. Tarsal éleva la voix et un son mélodieux apparut. Lucario prit alors le bras avec lequel Chapignon l'avait frappé et envoya son adversaire en direction de Tarsal. Le pokémon du champion fut alors victime de l'attaque du petit pokémon de Lasi. Néanmoins l'attaque de Tarsal était aussi peu puissante que l'attaque mach punch donc le challenger savait pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas à le mettre K.O.

-Tarsal empêche Chapignon de bouger avec choc mental, demanda Lasi.

-Charmina fonce sur Tarsal et attaque le avec poing de feu.

Chapignon ne bougea plus. Une aura bleue l'entourait tout en lui infligeant quelques dégâts. Quelques instants plus tard Charmina arriva devant Tarsal. Son poing droit s'entoura de flammes et percuta le petit pokémon qui s'envola sous le choc. Chapignon retrouva sa liberté de mouvement.

-Lucario utilise vitesse extrême sur Chapignon ! Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon combat se retrouva en un instant face à Chapignon et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied l'envoyant près de son dresseur. Tarsal utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour arrêter sa chute juste à temps et il se reposa sur le sol de l'arène en douceur.

-Charmina et Chapignon attaquez avec mach punch Lucario, demanda le champion.

Les deux pokémons du champion se dirigèrent rapidement vers le pokémon combat qui subit l'attaque sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Contrairement au coup précédent que Lucario avait subi, il ne parvint à se défendre et fut repoussé.

-Tarsal réutilise voix enjôleuse.

Le petit pokémon s'étant relevé, il libéra un chant qui perturba les deux pokémons adverses.

-Lucario profites en pour attaquer avec vitesse extrême, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon partit en un instant vers ses deux adversaires et profita du fait qu'ils subissaient l'attaque de Tarsal pour leur infliger un coup chacun. Chapignon recula un peu vu qu'il était plus faible que son allié tandis que Charmina parvint à résister au coup. Le pokémon du champion parvint même à saisir Lucario.

-Parfait Charmina, maintenant utilise poing de feu sur Lucario et garde le près de toi.

Ne pouvant se désengager, le pokémon de Lasi prit l'attaque de plein fouet et après le coup Charmina parvint à le garder saisie.

-Tarsal utilise choc mental sur Charmina pour essayer de le déstabiliser, et Lucario prépare toi à utiliser forte-paume.

-Chapignon et Charmina attaquez Lucario avec poing de feu.

Tarsal exécuta aussi vite l'action qui lui avait été ordonné et Charmina commença à être entouré d'une aura bleu tandis que son poing libre entouré de feu se dirigeait vers Lucario. La capacité de Tarsal parvint à ralentir l'action de Charmina permettant à Lucario d'agir. Il utilisa sa capacité forte-paume sur le torse de son adversaire le faisant relâcher prise. Chapignon arriva sur la gauche de Lucario et tenta de le toucher. Le pokémon de Lasi esquiva l'attaque de justesse puis il s'écarta. La force psychique qui entravait Charmina se brisa.

Dans les tribunes, Time regardait le match tout en essayant de se rappeler les événement qui s'étaient déroulés lorsqu'il avait affronté le champion de Myokara.

Au départ le voyageur du temps n'avait pas prévu de venir assister aux matchs d'arène mais finalement il avait décidé d'observer le match depuis les tribunes. Il avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart de Leila néanmoins. Il sentait la présence de membres de Setralph dans les parages et pour mener son plan à bien, Leila devait apparaître sans être accompagné par quelqu'un qui pourrait appartenir à Elderen. Néanmoins même si il sentait la présence de membres de Setralph, son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas d'eux dont il devait se méfier ce jour là.

Ainsi Time avait décidé d'être à l'écart. Même si il regardait le match, il profitait de certains moments où rien ne se passait dans le match pour observer les alentours à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Pour le moment rien de suspect n'était arrivé. Mais Time savait que d'ici quelques instants il allait devoir agir. Il attendait seulement le moment.

Une lumière blanche aveuglante apparut sur le terrain. Time qui était un peu perdu dans ses pensées à ce moment là, remarqua que Chapignon avait été mis hors combat et qu'une lumière blanche entourait Tarsal. Il était en train d'évoluer en Kirlia. Au même moment Time fut victime d'une terrible migraine pendant un instant. D'un coup plusieurs choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne s'agissait que de bribes mais cela le fit réagir rapidement. Il se leva et quitta les tribunes rapidement, en faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention de Leila ou Lasi.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de l'arène. Une fois dehors il se dirigea vers le Nord de l'île en courant. Quelque part au Nord de l'île, un phénomène étrange devait se dérouler. Time s'était rappelé cela. Certaines informations qu'Âme lui avait donné avant qu'il ne voyage dans le temps lui était revenu.

- _Ces problèmes de souvenirs qui tardent à revenir à cause du voyage dans le temps sont vraiment pénibles_ , maugréa Time pour lui même.

Après quelques minutes il s'arrêta finalement sur une plage. Seuls deux personnes étaient présentes. Tous deux semblaient être irréelles. Leur corps étaient entourés d'une lumière blanche.

L'une était une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux violets. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique violette et portait deux épées, une attaché à chaque jambe. L'autre était un homme, assez maigre, avec une peau très blanche et vêtu d'une tunique blanche. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux verts. La femme et l'homme se tournèrent vers Time.

-Tu ne fais plus parti de ceux qui devaient nous rencontrer, dit l'homme en blanc.

-Je sais, mais c'est moi qui me tiendrait devant vous, dit Time. Je ne peux pas vous laisser rencontrer Simelya et Lasi. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Ces deux là vous rencontreront plus tard.

-Tu penses pouvoir nous en empêcher ? Demanda la femme avec un air de défi.

-Je ferais tout pour vous en empêcher, répondit Time en faisant apparaître une aura bleue dans sa main droite. Même si je dois vous combattre.

-Calmez vous, demanda l'homme. Nous pouvons discuter de cela non ?

Time fit disparaître l'aura.

-Bien, décida Time. Je vous écoute Claris et Nevalis.

-[]-

-Lasi remporte le match d'arène, indiqua l'arbitre.

Le dernier pokémon de Bastien, à savoir Charmina, venait d'être mis hors combat par une attaque psyko du Kirlia de Lasi. Après avoir évolué, Kirlia avait beaucoup aidé Lasi à remporter le combat. Le public applaudissait la victoire du dresseur.

Lasi salua le champion et commença à gagner les tribunes afin de laisser place à Leila.

-Bon courage, encouragea Lasi.

-Merci, fit Leila.

Lasi tenta de retrouver Time dans les tribunes mais il n'était plus là. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était parti, ni où d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais où Time est parti ? Demanda Lasi.

Leila était déjà partie. La question visait Simelya qui n'était pas présente. Néanmoins puisque Lasi possédait son cristal, même si elle n'était pas présente sous sa forme spectrale elle pouvait entendre sa question. Et où qu'elle soit elle pouvait entendre sa voix. Lasi patienta quelques instants mais Simelya n'apparut pas et aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Se demanda Lasi. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne réponde pas.

Le match opposant le champion de Myokara et Leila commença.

-[]-

Simelya suivait un chemin de l'île Myokara. Peu de temps avant la victoire de Lasi, Simelya avait senti quelque chose de familier quelque part, non loin de l'arène. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait quitté son cristal sans déranger Lasi et était sorti de l'arène. La femme se contentait de suivre son instinct.

Ce qu'elle suivait, c'était une énergie familière. Plus elle progressait et plus elle ressentait cette énergie. Et une étrange sensation lui serrait le cœur petit à petit. Son pas s'accéléra sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et après quelques minutes elle courrait.

- _Je connais cette énergie_ , se répétait-elle.

Elle ne savait plus à qui elle appartenait. Sa mémoire était confuse, plus qu'habituellement. Mais son instinct lui dictait ses mouvements et l'impatience la gagna de plus en plus. Elle voulait revoir cette personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle entendit la question de Lasi mais elle n'y fit pas attention. A ce moment là, rien n'avait d'importance. Seul cette énergie familière lui importait.

Le chemin qu'elle suivit l'emmena près d'un phare, sur une falaise. Devant elle se trouvait une lumière blanche. Ses mains tremblaient tandis que la lumière commençait à prendre forme. Simelya mit une main devant sa bouche en commençant à comprendre ce qui se trouvait devant elle. La forme prit l'apparence d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Un peu plus grand que Simelya mais plus mince, il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon marron. L'homme baignait dans une lumière blanche. Simelya s'approcha de l'homme et le prit dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

-Kaliv, appela-t-elle.

-[]-

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être ici, indiqua l'homme en face de Time.

-Je le sais, dit Time. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ce jour là et avec qui j'ai discuté. Mais toi et Claris, je ne vous ai pas rencontré. D'ailleurs Simelya non plus ne vous a pas vu ce jour là.

-Que cherches-tu à faire en nous empêchant de leur parler ? Demanda la femme.

-Vous n'êtes que des bribes des souvenirs de Simelya qui échappent au contrôle du pouvoir d'Arcadia, répondit Time. Ils ne sont pas prêts à vous rencontrer. Seul Lasi a pu entrevoir ton passé Claris. Et encore il n'a pas vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ils doivent d'abord apprendre à vous connaître, à connaître le passé de Simelya, avant de vous rencontrer.

-Simelya n'a rien vu ? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui, et les deux n'ont rien vu de ton passé Nevalis.

-Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, dirent les deux apparitions en même temps.

-Les plans qui ont été pensé jadis ont changé, dit Time. Et n'oubliez pas qu'Arcadia n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle déforme les ordres d'Arceus.

-Que proposes tu alors ? Demanda l'homme.

-Vous êtes ici pour discuter, alors c'est avec moi que vous discuterez, décida Time. Ça tombe bien car il y a certaines choses que je me demande encore. Mais sachez que tout ce que vous direz restera avec moi. Je ne le partagerais ni à Lasi, ni à Simelya. Arcadia est du même avis.

Cela sembla déranger la femme aux cheveux violets qui se retourna. L'homme à la tunique blanche eut un air gêné face à la réaction de la femme.

-Bon bah je commence, par contre je serais direct, décida Time en s'asseyant par terre. Claris, était-ce ta volonté de donner ces quelques souvenirs de toi à Simelya ? Ou bien celle de ton autre toi ?

La femme regarda Time avec un air triste. Elle s'approcha de Time.

-C'était ma volonté. Avant de disparaître je voulais que Simelya comprenne ce qui nous avait entraîné là-dedans, ma sœur et moi. Je sais que ce que nous avons fait est impardonnable, mais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas subi cela. Je pensais que Simelya serait intéressée de connaître ce qui nous avait entraîné là-dedans.

La femme s'assit en face de Time. L'homme vint les rejoindre finalement.

-Et toi Nevalis, pourquoi est-ce que tu as confié tes souvenirs à Simelya ? Demanda le voyageur du temps.

-Je ne le savais pas, confessa l'homme. C'est le pouvoir de la Sphère Antique qui a fait cela. Je ne suis pas vraiment lié à Simelya, comparé à Claris.

-Tu l'es peut être plus que Claris, répondit Time. Tu es celui qui as accepté son dernier souhait, celui à qui elle a confié tout ce qui lui restait. Et tu t'es très bien occupé de ce qu'elle t'a confié.

-[]-

-Félicitations ! Dit Lasi à Leila.

La dresseuse venait de remporter son combat contre le champion de l'arène. Les deux dresseurs étaient parvenus à remporter un nouveau badge. Leila avait réussi à remporter son combat grâce à sa Latias et son Métang. Ainsi grâce à leur victoire, les deux dresseurs avaient en leur possession six badges. Il ne leur restait plus que deux badges d'Hoenn à obtenir avant d'en avoir fini. Après cela il ne leur resterait plus qu'à obtenir les huit badges de la région de Sinnoh et ils pourraient participer au tournoi de la ligue suprême.

Les deux dresseurs venaient de sortir de l'arène.

-Au fait je sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais Time a assisté au début de mon match, expliqua Lasi.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu. Tu sais pourquoi il est parti ?

-Du tout. Il est parti avant la fin de mon match. Et j'ai demandé à Simelya si elle savait quelque chose mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.

-Elle est sans doute occupé à faire quelque chose, supposa l'adolescente. Peut être qu'elle est avec Time.

Lasi et Leila sentirent d'un coup une présence derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent une lumière blanche. La lumière blanche passa entre eux et commença à partir. Après avoir pris quelques mètres de distance avec les deux humains elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Leila.

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Lasi.

Les deux dresseurs regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir si d'autres personnes pouvaient la voir mais apparemment ils étaient les seuls à le pouvoir. La lumière se mit alors à faire des mouvements de bas en haut.

-Elle nous fait signe on dirait non ? Fit l'adolescente.

Leila commença à s'approcher suivi de Lasi. Une fois à un mètre de la lumière, cette dernière se remit en route.

La lumière les fit marcher pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une plage vide de monde. La lumière se mit alors changer de forme et prit la forme d'une grande créature noire : un dragon. Lasi et Leila furent surpris mais l'apparence du dragon leur disait quelque chose. Ils l'avaient déjà vu.

 _-Bonjour, à vous deux, détenteurs de pendentifs_ , répondit le dragon. _Je suis Inaris._

Lasi et Leila ne comprenaient pas comment mais apparemment le pokémon qui avait accompagné Simelya durant son ancienne vie était devant eux.

- _Simelya, Inaris est devant nous_ , avertit Lasi par la pensée.

- _C'est inutile petit homme,_ indiqua Inaris. _Simelya est déjà occupé. Elle parle avec quelqu'un de son ancienne vie._

-[]-

Simelya n'en revenait pas. Elle tenait Kaliv dans ses bras. Après tout ces siècles qui la séparaient de son ancienne vie, il était devant elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Est-ce que ce qui lui était arrivé dans son ancienne vie lui était également arrivé ?

-Non c'est tout autre, répondit la voix de Kaliv.

Entendre la voix de l'homme, serra un peu plus le cœur de la femme.

-Je suis une projection de tes souvenirs, de ceux que tu as pu récupérer, et de ceux que tu n'as pas encore récupéré, expliqua l'homme.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, le pouvoir retenant tes souvenirs s'est affaibli à chaque fois que tu récupérais des souvenirs sur un site. Et actuellement le sceau est si faible que tes souvenirs parviennent à s'échapper. C'est pour ça que depuis quelques temps tu parviens à te souvenir de certaines choses sans avoir à passer par un site. C'est grâce à ce sceau également que je peux apparaître comme ça.

-Pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Simelya, pleurant de joie.

-Trop peu de temps à mon avis. C'est quelque chose d'instable, donc ça peut aller de quelques minutes à deux heures au plus je pense. Je commencerais à disparaître quand le moment sera venu.

Simelya sembla déçue que ça ne puisse durer plus longtemps.

-Mais bon, dans quelques temps on se retrouvera pas vrai ? Se rassura Simelya. Ma mission à cette époque est bientôt terminée.

-Oui, on se retrouve bientôt. Toi, moi et Raito. Mélidia et tout les autres aussi.

-J'ai hâte de tous vous retrouver.

-Mais avant, occupe toi de retrouver tout tes souvenirs. Le plus important se trouve dans les souvenirs que tu n'as pas encore récupérer. Et cet enfant, Lasi. C'est lui qui a été choisi pour prendre la relève. Il doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à notre époque et ce qu'il est arrivé à certains. C'est donc à toi, de lui passer le flambeau, quand il sera temps.

-Bien entendu.

Simelya approcha son visage de celui de Kaliv et elle l'embrassa. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une projection de ses souvenirs, la femme sentait la présence physique de Kaliv. Une image lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Celle d'un lac magnifique dans une forêt, ainsi que plusieurs lumières provenant de plusieurs pokémons dans la nuit.

-[]-

L'apparition d'Inaris se tenait devant Lasi et Leila. Les deux adolescents ne savaient pas pourquoi il était là.

- _Simelya était un peu plus jeune que vous quand je l'ai rencontré_ , fit remarquer Inaris.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Leila. Comment vous pouvez être ici ?

 _-Je suis là grâce aux souvenirs de Simelya qui ont été scellés. Et je suis venu discuter avec vous deux. Vous qui faites parti de la nouvelle génération._

-La nouvelle génération, répéta Lasi.

 _-Celle des porteurs de pendentifs_ , précisa le dragon. _Celle qui a démarré par la création de quatre pendentifs, les deux vôtres ainsi que ceux de vos amis qui sont liés à Palkia et Giratina. C'est vous qui allez certainement réussir ce que nous n'avons pas réussi à faire à notre époque._

-Réunir les pokémons et les humains, comprit Leila.

 _-Exactement. Néanmoins comme ce fut le cas à notre époque, beaucoup de choses ne reposent que sur une personne. Même si je n'ai jamais apprécié cela. J'espère que tu es conscient qu'Arceus te voit comme étant le futur leader, le futur représentant des porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoir Lasi._

-Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur de ça, dit Lasi.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera pas du jour au lendemain, mais c'est ta destinée. Il suffit de regarder ton toi du futur pour comprendre que tu accompliras de grande choses. Et puis regarde toi aujourd'hui. Tu es capable de voir une apparition surnaturelle alors que tu voyages pour permettre à un esprit de récupérer ses souvenirs. Ça fait déjà de toi quelqu'un d'unique._

Lasi ne répondit rien.

 _-Et puis tu n'es pas seul. Même si tu es celui qu'Arceus a choisi, tu as tes amis pour t'aider. Et puis ton pendentif regorge de bien plus de pouvoirs que tu ne le penses._

Au même moment, le pendentif de Lasi brilla d'une faible lueur obscure.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Lasi.

 _-Ton pendentif possède les pouvoirs de Dialga mais pas seulement,_ expliqua Inaris. T _u possèdes également mes pouvoirs grâce à cet artefact qu'Adrian t'a donné il y a quelques temps. Il s'agissait d'un fragment du pendentif de Simelya qui t'était destiné._

La lumière du pendentif disparut.

-Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact en lien avec Dialga, contredit l'adolescent.

 _-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Adrian te cache la vérité. Tu le sais. N'est-ce pas Leila ?_

Leila confirma par un mouvement de la tête.

- _Bon laissez moi vous racontez une histoire. Puisque je suis là autant vous la partagez avec vous. Je la racontais à Simelya quand elle était plus petite._ _J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera._

-[]-

-Au final cette journée aura permis à Simelya de revoir Kaliv, à Lasi d'apprendre qu'il possède les pouvoirs d'Inaris, dit Time. Et à Inaris de raconter une dernière fois cette histoire.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Les deux apparitions se trouvaient toujours devant le voyageur du temps.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de fermer la faille qui vous a permis d'apparaître ici, décida Time. Kaliv et Inaris ont certainement fini.

-Bien, fais donc, dit l'homme.

Time se releva. Ses mains furent entouré d'une aura bleue.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas sauver cet homme ? Demanda la femme.

-Il est trop tard, même en changeant mes plans il mourra dans quelques heures, répondit Time. Même si j'aimerais que ça se passe autrement et que je parvienne à changer ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux pas. Quoique les gens peuvent penser les voyages dans le temps ça reste toujours quelque chose de compliqué. On pense que l'on peut changer les événements mais au final on ne fait que suivre les ordres d'une force invisible. Personne ne peut changer le passé.

Time marqua quelques secondes de pause.

-Si je pouvais changer ce qu'il s'est déjà passé, crois moi Claris que tu ne te souviendrais même pas de ce que tu as subi, ajouta Time. J'aurais tout fait pour que le monde ne connaisse pas cette guerre dans laquelle vous avez été entraîné tout deux. Mais c'est ainsi. Le monde est injuste. Ceux qui n'ont rien demandé sont toujours les victimes. Et ceux qui auraient le pouvoir de changer cela se retrouve bridé, incapable de pouvoir changer tout les malheurs du monde.

-Désolé d'avoir insisté, s'excusa la femme. Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais pas changer les événements à venir.

-C'est pas grave, je sais déjà tout ça. Et je prends sur moi.

Un cercle bleu apparut aux dessus des deux apparitions.

-Je m'occupe du reste, dit Time. Vous verrez Simelya et Lasi bientôt, au sommet du pilier, quand Arcadia vous aura libéré.

-Nous les attendrons, dit l'homme. Bon courage pour la suite de tes missions, héros.

Le cercle bleu entoura les apparitions et les fit disparaître. Le dernier mot de l'apparition fit sourire Time qui ne se voyait pas du tout comme un héros.

-[]-

Un cercle bleu venait d'apparaître au dessus d'Inaris. Le dragon venait tout juste de terminer son histoire.

- _Il est temps pour moi de partir_ , indiqua-t-il. _On se reverra bientôt, une fois que Simelya aura récupéré tout ses souvenirs. D'ici là faites attention à vous._

-A bientôt Inaris, saluèrent les deux adolescents.

Le cercle bleu entoura le dragon puis disparut.

-[]-

Simelya et Kaliv discutaient lorsque le cercle bleu apparut à son tour au dessus de l'homme.

-Tu t'en vas, comprit Simelya.

-Oui, répondit Kaliv. On se reverra bientôt de toute manière.

-Dès que j'aurais récupéré mes souvenirs. Et cette fois-ci tu ne seras pas le fruit de mes souvenirs.

Kaliv confirma cela. Le cercle commença à descendre.

-Claris et Nevalis étaient là aujourd'hui, dit Kaliv. Ils voulaient te voir mais il semblerait que Time les ait empêcher.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et qui est Claris ?

-C'est pour éviter ça que Time les a occupé. Tu les verras quand tu auras récupéré tout tes souvenirs. Sinon tu ne risques pas de comprendre ce qu'ils font ici. Surtout pour Claris.

Le cercle commença à faire disparaître la tête de l'apparition.

-A bientôt, dit Simelya.

-A bientôt, répondit la voix de Kaliv.

Le cercle fit disparaître totalement l'apparition. Simelya resta sur place pendant quelques instants. Son regard se posa finalement vers le Nord où elle pouvait voir une colonne de lumières. La colonne s'élevait depuis une île en pleine mer. C'était là-bas que se trouvaient ses prochains souvenirs qu'elle devait récupérer.

Dès le lendemain le groupe partirait vers cette île. Time savait que le lendemain allait être une longue journée. Même si il savait que le passé ne pouvait pas changer, et donc que les événements du lendemain ne pouvaient changer, le voyageur du temps n'était pas serein. Il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, tout serait terminé.


	29. Chapitre 28 - Le Fragment dans la Glace

-On est arrivé, indiqua la voix de Time.

Il devait être près de dix heures. Le groupe composé de Time, Leila, Simelya, Lasi, Ayels et Ectus se trouvait à bord d'un bateau de pêche. Time s'était déjà arrangé la veille pour qu'un pécheur de Myokara les conduise sur l'île.

Lasi, Leila et Simelya avaient donc voyagé avec Ayels et Ectus et cela convenait parfaitement à Time. D'ailleurs c'était de cette manière que devait se passer le voyage de ce jour là d'après les dires du voyageur du temps.

-Descendez tous de là, demanda Time.

Le groupe descendit sur du bateau. Ils étaient sur une petite île constitué uniquement d'une petite caverne.

-Merci de nous avoir amené jusqu'ici, dit Time au pêcheur qui les avait amené. Vous pouvez repartir.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour le retour ? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui, quelqu'un doit venir nous chercher ici, indiqua le voyageur du temps.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Time descendit du bateau à son tour qui après quelques minutes quitta l'île.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, seuls vous trois peuvent entrer dans la caverne, expliqua Time en s'adressant à Lasi, Leila et Simelya. Moi, Ayels et Ectus nous allons rester ici et nous vous attendrons. Une fois que vous aurez récupéré les souvenirs nous pourrons reprendre la route. Faites attention à vous. Vous devrez affronter Regice là-dedans.

-Même toi tu ne peux pas venir ? Demanda Leila. Après tout, si tu es Lasi dans le futur tu devrais pouvoir y accéder.

-Je ne saisis pas bien pourquoi également l'accès me serait interdit, avoua Time. Mais c'est le cas, regardez.

L'homme se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne. Il mit ses mains vers l'avant et à peine avait il fait un pas que ses mains rencontrèrent un obstacle. Un bouclier invisible se tenait devant Time et apparaissait un peu autour des mains du voyageur.

-Essayez de traverser vous, demanda Time.

Le reste du groupe essaya de traverser le mur invisible. Et comme l'avait indiqué Time, seuls Simelya, Leila et Lasi parvinrent à le franchir. Ayels et Ectus furent également stoppé par le mur.

-Allez-y, demanda Time. On s'occupera pendant votre absence.

Lasi, Leila et Simelya durent avancer seuls dans la caverne. Lorsque Time fut assuré que le groupe fut suffisamment loin il se tourna vers Ectus.

-Bien, tu es prêt à suivre mon plan ? Demanda Time.

-Oui.

-Quel plan ? Demanda Ayels.

Ectus se tourna vers Ayels.

-Time ne t'en a pas parlé avant car il voulait d'abord avoir mon approbation, dit Ectus. Mais maintenant tu peux savoir. C'est aujourd'hui que Setralph va passer à l'action.

-[]-

Cela faisait maintenant près de dix minutes que le groupe était entré dans la caverne. Comme dans les lieux où ils avaient affrontés Regirock et Registeel, l'endroit était illuminé par des flammes qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils venaient d'arriver au bout de la caverne. Le mur de roche en face d'eux étaient couvert d'un relief, comme ils avaient pu voir dans le lieu où se trouvait Registeel. Le relief représentait un homme aux cheveux blonds et vêtu d'une tunique blanche. Il tenait dans ses mains une sphère entouré d'une étrange lumière.

-On dirait l'homme d'une de mes visions, murmura Lasi.

-C'est Nevalis, expliqua Simelya.

-L'élu de la sphère antique, se rappela Leila. Arceus nous en avait un peu parlé.

Lasi s'approcha du relief.

-Tu es prête Simelya ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui. Tu peux y aller.

-Bien. Inaris, prononça l'adolescent.

Lorsque Lasi termina de prononcer le mot permettant de desceller les souvenirs de Simelya, l'environnement devint tout d'un coup noir autour de l'adolescent.

-[]-

D'un coup l'environnement changea. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir se déroulant sur un champ de bataille. La tour du jugement d'Arceus était derrière Simelya. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir de la bataille qui s'était déroulé au pied de la tour. La tour du jugement était en proie à deux menaces majeurs : d'un côté sur la terre par la présence d'un Groudon Primal, et de l'autre, sur les flots, par la présence d'un Kyogre Primal. Tous deux avaient été contaminés par les pouvoirs de Cauchemar.

Simelya se trouvait dans les airs, sur un dragon aux couleurs jaunes et noirs.

-Merde ! Maugréa Simelya. Ils prennent clairement le dessus.

Au même moment Groudon envoya un rayon en direction de la tour. Simelya, sur son dragon, se dirigea vers le rayon pour tenter de l'arrêter. Elle arriva à temps devant le rayon et tendit les mains vers l'avant pour dresser un bouclier. Le rayon brisa le bouclier et Simelya et le dragon furent toucher par le rayon qui les fit tomber.

La femme était mal en point tout comme le dragon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se battaient et ils avaient déjà pris plusieurs coups puissants.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, prononça la voix d'Arceus. Contentez vous de viser les chefs. Je m'occupe de protéger la tour.

Au même moment une multitude de rayons partirent du sommet de la tour et vinrent s'écraser un peu partout autour de la tour en ciblant des troupes adverses. Les rayons provoquèrent des explosions en touchant le sol.

-Inaris, appela Simelya.

Le dragon jaune et noir se redressa et récupéra Simelya.

-On s'occupe des membres du conseil, décida-t-elle.

 _-Et la tour ?_ Demanda la voix d'Inaris.

-Arceus a dit qu'il s'occupait de la défendre, dit Simelya.

-[]-

L'environnement changea de nouveau. Simelya était toujours sur le lieu de la bataille mais elle était à un autre endroit. Autour d'elle se trouvaient plusieurs corps ensanglantés, sans vie, d'hommes et femmes, tous habillés dans une tunique blanche. Devant elle se trouvait une femme aux cheveux violets portant la tenue de l'armée du Cauchemar. Cauchemar était là en personne. Les deux femmes se battaient. Simelya avait le bras et le flanc gauche couvert de sang.

-C'est fini, dit Cauchemar. Tu peines à rester debout. Tu es la dernière détentrice de pendentifs de pouvoirs à être encore en vie.

-Tant que je peux respirer, ce n'est pas encore fini, dit Simelya.

Simelya fit apparaître une lame noire dans sa main droite et tenta une attaque verticale avec. Cauchemar arrêta le coup avec ses deux épées.

-Ton pokémon est mort mais tu peux toujours utiliser ses pouvoirs, s'étonna Cauchemar. Moi qui pensais qu'une fois mort vous ne pouviez plus utiliser les pouvoirs de vos pendentifs.

Simelya se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle se sentait faible. Beaucoup trop faible. Elle n'était pas parvenue à sauver ceux avec qui elle avaient vécu durant ses dernières années. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Et à présent, face à Cauchemar, celle qui représentait sa pire ennemie, elle n'avait pas assez de force.

-Allez finissons en, dit Cauchemar. C'était amusant de me battre avec toi. J'aurais aimé que tu te montres un peu plus puissante.

Cauchemar fit un saut vers l'arrière et libéra une aura violette derrière elle. Puis elle se mit à courir vers Simelya, ses deux épées vers l'avant ciblant le milieu de la poitrine de Simelya. Les deux épées touchèrent Simelya quand un flash lumineux apparut.

-[]-

L'environnement avait totalement changé. C'était calme. Le son des vagues lointaines se faisait entendre. Simelya se trouvait dans l'un des étages de la tour du jugement. La tour avait perdu de sa beauté. Des trous béants apparaissaient à plusieurs endroits et des morceaux de rochers se trouvaient un peu partout. Malgré le fait que la tour soit en ruines, elle tenait encore debout.

Simelya était couverte de bandages, notamment son bras gauche qui avait été pansé en intégralité. Derrière Simelya on pouvait apercevoir, par un trou dans le mur de la tour ce qu'il restait de l'endroit qui avait servi de champ de bataille. Des trous s'étaient formés à de nombreux endroits à cause des explosions. L'endroit qui avant la bataille était couvert d'herbes en était totalement dépourvus.

Devant la femme, se trouvait Arceus.

-Tant de vies perdues, dit Arceus. Tout ça par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas créer les pendentifs de pouvoirs cela ne se serait jamais passé.

-Tu le penses réellement ? Demanda Simelya.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir le résultat. Aucun humain ne s'en est sorti chez nous à part toi. Au total depuis la création des pendentifs, plusieurs dizaines de milliers de vies ont été perdues par leur faute.

-Je ne suis pas de cette avis, dit Simelya. Certes des vies ont été perdues mais ça aurait pu être pire sans nous.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Nous avons réussi à démanteler deux organisations puissantes qui menaçaient le monde. Cauchemar ne pourra plus semer la destruction. Et l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique a été démantelé et le conseil ne pourra donc plus mener de missions pour une soi-disant justice. Et encore je n'ai pas parlé de toutes les missions que nous avons réalisé avant la guerre.

Arceus ne répondit rien.

-Et puis en soi ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ajouta la jeune femme. Ces pendentifs nous permettent de créer de puissants liens entre les humains et les pokémons. Ton but était de faire en sorte d'approcher les pokémons et les humains afin qu'ils puissent vivre en harmonie. Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années les guerres entre pokémons et humains étaient nombreuses.

Simelya se retourna et s'approcha du mur troué. Elle s'approcha du bord ne regardant l'extérieur.

-Cette époque n'était tout simplement pas prête à voir les pendentifs de pouvoirs apparaître, ajouta-t-elle. Mais peut être qu'un jour, le monde sera prêt à les accepter.

Arceus regarda Simelya et après quelques instants il reprit la parole.

-Tu as certainement raison. J'ai déjà entendu ça il y a quelques temps de la part de Kaliv. Mais d'ici ce jour, l'existence des pendentifs de pouvoirs doit disparaître. Mais même si tu es la seule à en détenir, beaucoup trop de personnes vous ont vu à l'œuvre. Certains pourraient essayer de s'emparer de leur pouvoirs pour commettre des méfaits.

-Tu as une idée de comment on pourrait résoudre ce problème ? Demanda Simelya.

Arceus mit quelques instants à répondre.

-J'aurais une idée, en utilisant le pouvoir des archives, dit-il. On devrait pouvoir modifier les souvenirs de tous grâce aux archives en rendant les événements flou. Ainsi personne ne pourrait être totalement sûr que les pendentifs de pouvoirs existent, ou même que la guerre qui a eu lieu ait réellement existé. Cependant, ce n'est pas un pouvoir que l'on peut utiliser comme on veut.

-Que faut-il faire ? Je suis prête à tout pour cela, dit Simelya.

Le visage d'Arceus s'assombrit un peu plus. Simelya commença à comprendre ce qu'il allait dire.

-Simelya. Serais-tu prête à sacrifier ta vie et tes souvenirs pour cela ? Demanda Arceus. Serais-tu prête à abandonner ton enfant, pour cela ?

Simelya posa une main sur son ventre. Son visage devint triste.

-J'aurai aimé être avec elle, commença Simelya. J'aurai aimé voyager pour lui montrer les belles choses de ce monde. J'aurai aimé que son père soit également là, avec nous. Et qu'on puisse former la famille comme on l'avait voulu, dans notre maison au village.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Simelya.

-Mais, … si je dois me sacrifier pour assurer son avenir, … alors je le ferais, pleura-t-elle.

Simelya regarda le sol. Arceus avait le regard porté vers le ciel.

-Désolé Simelya, de te faire subir autant de choses, s'excusa Arceus, la voix tremblante.

-[]-

L'environnement changea. Simelya se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un étrange appareil, une sorte de capsule. Une vitre teintée en vert lui permettait de voir l'extérieur : un étrange lieu avec de hauts murs blancs et des multitudes de bibliothèques remplis de livres.

Les yeux de Simelya se fermèrent petit à petit.

-Au revoir Raito, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais aimé te voir grandir. Excuse-moi d'être une mauvaise mère.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Simelya. La capsule commença à briller d'une lumière verte.

-J'ai hâte de te rencontrer … Lasi, dit-elle.

Sa vision devint flou. Un bruit mystique se fit entendre et puis plus rien.

-[]-

L'adolescent revint dans la caverne. Leila était présente, les larmes aux yeux. Lasi se précipita devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lasi.

Leila se retourna vers Simelya.

-J'ai pu voir tout ces souvenirs Simelya, dit Leila.

-Étrange, dit Simelya. Jusque là, hormis au Mont Mémoria tu n'as jamais pu les voir.

Contrairement à d'autres fois, Simelya ne ressentait rien en particulier face aux souvenirs qu'elle venait de récupérer. Simelya regarda ses bras qui disparurent un court instant.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Leila.

-Oui, assura l'esprit. On en est bientôt à la fin. Tu peux le sentir Lasi ? A l'Est cet énergie ?

Lasi ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer et les rouvrit.

-Oui entre Poivressel et Pacifiville, comme l'avait dit Time, répondit le garçon.

-Je peux également la sentir, informa Leila.

Simelya s'approchait des deux adolescents quand elle sentit quelque chose approcher à grande vitesse. Quelque chose était en train de se déplacer dans le sol et se diriger vers les dresseurs.

-Fite, partez ! Avertit Simelya.

-Quoi ? Firent les deux dresseurs.

Le sol se déforma sous les pieds des deux dresseurs et une forme les repoussa en sortant du sol. Il s'agissait d'une créature humanoïde faite uniquement de glace, plus grande qu'un humain. Il s'agissait d'un Regice.

Lasi et Leila tombèrent par terre sur le dos. Regice dirigea l'un de ses bras vers eux et un rayon de glace en décolla. Le rayon ricocha sur quelque chose et dévia de trajectoire permettant de sauver les deux dresseurs. Ces derniers se relevèrent tandis qu'un rayon noir toucha Regice. Simelya venait d'utiliser un de ses pouvoirs. Habituellement elle n'aurait rien pu faire mais l'endroit semblait lui permettre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le rayon noir propagea une matière noir tout autour du pokémon.

-Je m'en occupe, indiqua Simelya. Écartez vous un peu.

Lasi et Leila reculèrent tandis que Simelya fonça sur Regice. Elle disparut un court moment puis réapparut au dessus du pokémon. Ce dernier envoya un souffle de glace sur Simelya qui généra un bouclier pour se protéger de l'attaque. Puis juste avant de toucher le pokémon, ses mains furent entourés d'une matière noire. Lorsqu'elle toucha Regice, ce dernier arrêta de bouger pendant un instant puis s'écroula. Simelya apparut devant les deux adolescents. Ces derniers étaient stupéfaits par ce que venait de faire Simelya. Certes ils l'avaient déjà vu agir dans des souvenirs mais cette fois-ci c'était juste devant eux. Simelya semblait néanmoins essoufflée et elle commençait à disparaître.

-Cet endroit me permet d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais ça me fatigue beaucoup, dit-elle. Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans mon cristal.

Elle disparut sans laisser à Lasi ou Leila le temps de parler.

-J'avais une question à poser à Simelya, dit Lasi. Mais tu sauras peut être y répondre. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu mon nom dans le dernier souvenir ?

-Oui je crois, dit Leila.

-Donc avant de se sacrifier elle était au courant qu'on se rencontrerait, déduisit le dresseur.

-Je suis même certaine qu'elle en savait bien plus, indiqua la dresseuse.

-On ne saura que le fin mot de tout ça d'ici peu, se convainquit Lasi.

Le dresseur regarda un court moment Regice. Le pokémon semblait être dans un profond sommeil mais rien ne pouvait empêcher qu'il se réveille d'un moment à l'autre.

-Bon remontons, décida Lasi. Regice a l'air endormi donc évitons d'être dans les parages quand il se réveillera.

-On sera plus en sécurité avec Time et les autres, approuva Leila.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie.

-[]-

Les deux dresseurs mirent dix minutes à retourner à la surface. Une fois à l'extérieur ils remarquèrent cependant qu'ils étaient seuls. Time, Ayels et Ectus n'étaient pas là.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? Demanda Lasi.

-Time ! Ectus ! Ayels ! Appela Leila.

Lasi commença à chercher. D'un coup il sentit ses forces le quitter. Il s'écroula d'un coup. Leila se précipita à son chevet.

-Lasi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda la dresseuse inquiète.

Le garçon venait d'être pris d'un étrange mal. Sa vision de la réalité s'altéra petit à petit pour lui montrer une vision ne provenant ni de lui, ni de Simelya. Il entendit la voix d'un homme.

-[]-

 _Une immense salle blanche. Aucune fenêtre permettant de voir l'extérieur. Tel était l'endroit où j'ai passé de nombreuses années. Seul un lit, un bureau et une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une petite pièce annexe pour me laver m'avaient été octroyé._

 _J'étais retenu dans cette salle par une organisation. Ayant reçu le pouvoir de comprendre les visions de la Sphère Antique, suite à la mort du dernier élu, l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique m'avait récupéré. J'avais quinze ans à ce moment là._

 _Ma mission était d'interpréter les visions de la Sphère Antique et de les consigner par écrit. Les membres du conseil récupéraient ensuite ce que j'avais écris pour s'en servir pour leurs missions._

 _L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique avait pour objectif de faire régner la justice dans le monde. C'est ainsi que les membres s'occupaient de parcourir le monde dans différentes missions. Ces missions étaient déterminés par les visions de la Sphère Antique, donc par mon travail. Souhaitant les aider à faire le bien je ne me plaignis pas de ma condition et je travaillai sans relâche._

 _Un jour, la Sphère Antique me confia une vision, pour la moins inattendu. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un événement à venir mais d'un événement qui s'était passé avant mon arrivée dans l'Ordre. La vision me montra les derniers instants de mon prédécesseur. Celui-ci avait vécu pendant quinze ans dans la même pièce où j'étais sans en sortir. Il avait finalement fini par se suicider, ne pouvant plus supporter cela. A ce moment là, j'avais vingt-cinq ans. Cela faisait dix ans que j'étais au service de l'Ordre mais jusque là mon envie d'aider la justice n'avait pas fléchi. J'espérais qu'il ne céderait jamais._

 _Ce fut finalement l'année de mes trente ans que je me rendis compte que mes quinze dernières années n'avaient été que tromperies. Le conseil de l'Ordre n'était pas composé des bienfaiteurs que je pensais. La Sphère Antique me montra une vision des membres du conseil qui venait de déclarer la guerre à Erendia, le village qu'Arceus avait construit pour accueillir les humains et les pokémons qui avaient passé un pacte pour créer un pendentif de pouvoirs._

 _J'étais au courant de leur existence grâce à la Sphère Antique et j'avais déjà donné plusieurs informations à leur sujet au conseil. A aucun moment Erendia n'avait commis quelque chose de déplacer. Ils avaient toujours essayer de faire le bien. Comprenant que j'avais été aveuglé pendant toutes ses années j'avais décidé de m'en prendre au conseil. Et pour cela j'avais prévu d'aider les ennemis de l'Ordre._

 _L'Ordre était en guerre contre l'armée du Cauchemar et Erendia. J'avais demandé une audience auprès du conseil qu'on m'accorda. Après ces quinze années où le conseil avait fortement apprécié mon travail, je leur fis l'objet d'une requête. Je leur expliquai que la Sphère Antique m'avait montré que l'Ordre était en guerre contre Erendia. Puis je leur ai mentis, en leur disant que j'approuvais les idées du conseil et que je voulais les aider. Ma requête était toute simple : être proche du front afin de pouvoir aider l'Ordre. J'inventai une particularité fictive de la Sphère Antique indiquant que la Sphère Antique permettait d'avoir des éléments plus facilement sur les événements proches de la Sphère si on le souhaitait. Grâce à cela, l'Ordre pouvait être sûr de gagner les prochaines batailles avec moi près du front._

 _Le conseil accepta finalement. Et c'est ainsi que je pus revoir l'extérieur. Il me fallut un moment pour m'adapter à l'extérieur, après quinze années enfermé._

 _Une fois dehors j'utilisai l'un des pouvoirs de la Sphère Antique afin d'envoyer un message à Arceus pour établir un rendez-vous. Je voulais les aider. Arceus accepta mon invitation et je parvins finalement à rencontrer deux membres d'Erendia : une femme, du nom de Simelya, et un homme, du nom de Kaliv. Avec eux j'essayai de trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette guerre sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre victime. Kaliv me fit comprendre rapidement qu'il était trop tard. La guerre ne pouvait plus être arrêté. Nous ne parvînmes pas à trouver une solution à ce problème. Néanmoins je promis à Simelya de leur envoyer des informations sur l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour les aider._

 _Finalement la guerre se termina. Le conseil de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique fut totalement décimé et face à cela l'Ordre fut dissous. L'Armée du Cauchemar fut exterminé. Mais le groupe d'Arceus avait également subi de lourdes pertes. Parmi tout les anciens habitants du village d'Erendia, il ne restait qu'une femme. Celle que j'avais rencontré quelques temps auparavant : Simelya._

 _Je contactai Simelya. Je voulais la rencontrer une dernière fois afin de lui confier la Sphère Antique ainsi que pour lui demander une dernière requête. Elle saurait certainement quoi en faire. Elle accepta de me rencontrer et m'expliqua qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Avec Arceus ils allaient faire en sorte que les pendentifs de pouvoirs n'aient jamais existé dans les souvenirs des gens. Mais pour cela elle devait se sacrifier. Je me demandai si je pouvais me sacrifier à sa place mais je ne pus. Seul elle pouvait le faire._

 _Je lui confiai alors la Sphère Antique. Elle devait certainement savoir quoi en faire. Puis je lui formulai une dernière requête. Ayant pendant longtemps celui qui donnait des informations à l'Ordre, notamment sur Erendia, je me sentis coupable d'avoir provoqué cette guerre. Je lui demandai de bien vouloir me tuer. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir provoqué cette guerre._

 _Simelya refusa. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais à l'époque. Je ne voulais pas de cette guerre. Elle l'avait parfaitement compris et pour elle je ne faisais pas parti de ceux qui avaient provoqué cette guerre. J'étais ... une victime de cette guerre, et de l'Ordre._

 _Avant de partir, elle me fit une requête à son tour. Puisqu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde dans quelques temps, elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de sa fille. Elle me demanda de m'en occuper à sa place. J'acceptai. Je devais bien cela à celle qui avait mis fin à la guerre._

-[]-

La vision venait de s'arrêter. Lasi repris son souffle tandis qu'il entendait la voix de Leila. Elle pleurait ? Il en avait l'impression mais il n'entendait pas bien. Il parvenait à peine à discerner le visage de Leila.

C'est alors que derrière il vit de nombreuses silhouettes. L'une des silhouettes s'approcha de Leila. La dresseuse ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de la personne. Un mauvais pressentiment gagna le garçon. Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Leila, dit-il d'une faible voix. Derrière toi.

Leila se retourna. La personne qui était juste derrière elle, la frappa à la tête à l'aide d'un objet que Lasi ne put identifier. Leila ne put agir et prit le coup et tomba sur le sol. Elle ne bougea plus. La peur gagna l'adolescent tandis que l'agresseur s'approchait de lui. Quelque chose coulait sur l'objet, à l'endroit qui avait percuté la tête de la dresseuse. L'agresseur s'accroupit devant Lasi.

-C'est bien lui, put entendre le garçon. Allez on les embarque !

Lasi était paralysé, sans savoir pourquoi. Parmi les silhouettes qu'il pouvait voir au loin plusieurs s'approchèrent. Certains s'approchèrent de Leila et d'autres de Lasi. Les personnes soulevèrent les deux adolescents et les emmenèrent.

- _Time, où es-tu ?_ Demanda Lasi. _Tu n'étais pas censé nous protéger ?_


	30. Chapitre 29 - Libération

-Ils vont bientôt sortir, informa Time.

Time, Ayels et Ectus étaient tout trois au dessus de l'entrée de la caverne par laquelle Leila et Lasi étaient passés vingt minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient derrière un rocher les empêchant d'être vu depuis le sol en bas.

-Tu parles de qui là ? Demanda Ayels.

-De Lasi et Leila, répondit Time.

Ayels se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Time et Ectus lui avaient expliqué le plan pour contrer Setralph ce jour là mais il avait dû mal à accepter ce plan. C'était trop dangereux. De plus le jeune homme soupçonnait Time de ne pas avoir tout dit concernant ce plan.

-Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas s'occuper de Setralph maintenant ? Demanda Ayels une nouvelle fois. On pourrait les arrêter avant non ?

-Non, dit Time. On doit faire en sorte que les mêmes événements se déroulent comme prévu. Chut les voilà.

Lasi et Leila venaient d'arriver.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? Demanda Lasi.

Les deux dresseurs commencèrent à chercher ensemble où se trouvaient les trois adultes. Lasi s'écroula d'un coup. Les trois adultes entendirent Leila se précipiter à côté de Lasi. Time ferma les yeux tandis qu'une douleur survint d'un coup.

-Ça va Time ? Demanda faiblement Ectus.

-Oui, ça va passer, chuchota Time en essayant de faire fi de la douleur.

Quelques souvenirs venaient de refaire surface dans l'esprit du voyageur du temps mais ces souvenirs n'allaient pas changer le déroulement de son plan. Time continuait de regarder les deux dresseurs. Il entendait Leila qui pleurait et qui l'appelait.

-Time, commença Ayels. Tu peux agir. Ne les laisse pas comme ça.

Time n'était pas insensible face aux appels de Leila. Les pleurs de la dresseuse lui déchiraient le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il serra les poings en espérant que ça se termine bientôt.

-Time, prévint Ayels.

Time regarda Ayels. D'un coup le voyageur du temps eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour paralyser Ayels.

-Time, lâche moi ! Demanda Ayels.

-Non, tu risquerais de tout faire foirer, dit Time.

-Ectus aide les ! Demanda Ayels.

Ectus ne bougea pas. Il se contentait de regarder les deux dresseurs. Aucun des trois hommes approuvaient totalement les événements qui étaient en train de se dérouler. Ils firent alors des personnes arriver. Les membres de Setralph venaient d'arriver.

-Dans peu de temps je te libérerais, dit Time. Une fois qu'ils seront partis.

Un homme s'approcha de Leila, une batte dans les mains.

-Ectus, si jamais tu me vois bouger arrêtes moi d'accord, demanda Time. Sinon tout sera terminé.

Ectus fit un signe pour dire qu'il avait compris. L'homme de Setralph fit le coup de batte sur Leila. Time se raidit d'un coup et serra un peu plus les poings. Ectus se prépara à saisir Time.

-C'est bien lui, dit l'homme qui venait de frapper Leila. Allez on les embarque !

Des personnes arrivèrent et transportèrent le corps de Leila et Lasi. Ils les amenèrent vers un bateau.

Time attendit un peu avant de bouger. Il enleva son sort de paralysie qu'il avait infligé à Ayels.

-On peut bouger, indiqua Time froidement.

Ayels se releva et frappa Time dans la joue. Time chuta.

-Time ! Tu pouvais leur éviter ça ! Cria Ayels.

Time se releva.

-Je ne peux rien faire, dit Time toujours aussi froidement. Ici je ne suis qu'un pantin du destin.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de bouger alors ? Demanda Ayels. Moi et Ectus on aurait pu faire quelque chose.

-Vous deux, contre une vingtaine de membres de Setralph, répondit Time. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous auriez fait le poids. Et puis Ectus doit conserver ses forces. Tu aurais été le seul à te battre.

-Tu as bien réussi à redonner des forces à Ectus à Atalanopolis, tu pourrais le refaire non ? Rétorqua Ayels.

-Non, ce que j'ai fais n'était que temporaire, répondit Time. Et son corps ne pourra supporter ça une deuxième fois. Allez dépêchons-nous. Nous avons deux adolescents que nous devons délivrer maintenant.

Time partit en courant. Ectus le suivit. Ayels décida de faire la morale à Time plus tard, une fois que leur mission serait terminé. Les trois adultes arrivèrent près de la mer. Le bateau sur lequel Leila et Lasi étaient, se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-Ok, je vois où est-ce qu'ils vont, indiqua Time. Il y a une entrée à un gigantesque sous-marin qui vient de sortir de la mer.

Time toucha les épaules d'Ectus et Ayels puis ils disparurent.

-[]-

Lasi avait du mal à retrouver ses forces. La dernière vision qu'il avait eu avait totalement vidé son énergie. Il se trouvait sur un bateau. A côté de lui, il y avait Leila, inconsciente. Elle avait le côté droit du visage un peu ensanglanté. Un peu avant, une fois déposé sur le bateau, quelqu'un était venu soigné un peu la jeune fille. Elle avait arrêté de saigner ce qui rassurait un peu Lasi.

Les deux adolescents étaient sur le pont du bateau. Autour d'eux se trouvaient une vingtaine de personnes, tous habillés différemment. Un homme, celui qui avait frappé Leila, se trouvait face aux deux adolescents et les surveillait. Lasi ressentait de la colère envers cet homme.

- _Lasi ?_ Fit la voix de Dialga dans la tête de Lasi. _Tu m'entends ?_

- _Oui_ , répondit Lasi.

- _Enfin,_ se réjouit le dragon du temps. _Tu ne me répondais plus._

 _-Oui, j'ai eu une vision de je ne sais pas qui, mais c'était lié à Simelya, et depuis je suis affaibli,_ expliqua Lasi. _Dis-moi, tu pourrais nous aider, moi et Leila ?_

 _-Non, je ne sais pas comment mais une force m'empêche de sortir de ma pokéball_ , expliqua Dialga. _Depuis qu'on est sorti de la grotte je n'arrive pas à sortir._

- _Et Time, tu sais où il est ?_ Demanda le dresseur.

 _-Il était au-dessus de nous, quand nous sommes sortis de le caverne_ , répondit le pokémon. _J'ai voulu t'avertir mais le lien a été bloqué. J'ai senti Time m'empêcher de t'avertir._

 _-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?_ Demanda Lasi.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait ça avec le sourire,_ dit Dialga. _Si il n'a pas agi c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais il n'est pas loin._

- _Leila va bien ?_

 _-Oui, elle est inconsciente mais elle va bien. Latias essaye de s'occuper d'elle._

Au même moment Leila bougea un peu.

-Lasi, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

-Je te retourne la question, tu as pris un coup sur la tête, répondit Lasi.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai mal à la tête, comprit Leila.

-Vous deux fermez là, ordonna leur surveillant. Sinon je vous fais taire.

Il montra la batte qu'il avait dans sa main. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de se taire. Toutefois, les deux dresseurs savaient maintenant communiquer par la pensée grâce à leurs pouvoirs.

- _Time n'est pas intervenu,_ dit Lasi. _Et il a empêché nos pokémons de nous avertir. Je me demande même si il ne les a pas empêché d'intervenir en bloquant nos pokéballs._

- _Il doit avoir ses raisons_ , répondit Leila. _On lui fait confiance non ?_

Lasi ne répondit rien.

Le bateau passa l'arche de l'entrée de la structure métallique qui avait jailli de sous les flots. Le bateau s'arrêta finalement dans un port à l'intérieur de ce sous-marin gigantesque.

-Allez on se bouge, ordonna l'homme qui surveillait les deux adolescents. Amenez ces deux là à Rayner. Les autres préparez vous à l'immersion.

Lasi et Leila furent saisis par quatre personnes. On les fit descendre du bateau puis on les emmena vers un couloir.

-On a un problème, indiqua une femme à l'homme à la batte. Le système refuse que l'on replonge.

-Réglez moi ça vite, commanda l'homme. Sinon on aura tous des problèmes avec la chef.

 _-Je suis sûr que c'est Time qui a fais ça_ , dit Leila à Lasi.

- _J'espère_ , se contenta de répondre le dresseur.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche les dresseurs arrivèrent dans une salle. Lasi avait pu reprendre un peu de force et Leila était plus attentive à présent. Néanmoins aucun des deux dresseurs ne put utiliser les pouvoirs de son pendentif. Ils n'en comprenaient pas la raison.

Les quatre personnes qui les avaient accompagnés jusque là les laissèrent dans la salle puis partirent. Puis de l'autre côté de la salle deux personnes entrèrent. Le premier était un homme ayant la quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux bleus. Il était plutôt grand et portait une blouse blanche. Sur sa blouse blanche il avait le chiffre quatre inscrit sur le devant droite de sa blouse.

L'autre était une femme que Lasi avait déjà rencontré. Il s'agissait de Teseline, la numéro trois de l'Ordre de Setralph.

-Bonjour vous deux, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre voyage jusqu'ici, dit Teseline.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas vous revoir aussi vite, rétorqua Lasi.

-Tu as du répondant, remarqua Teseline. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu n'étais pas comme ça. Enfin bref, voici Rayner, notre scientifique.

-Rayner, répéta Leila. Vous êtes le numéro quatre de l'Ordre !

-Bravo, Leila, j'en attendais pas moins d'une membre d'Elderen, félicita la femme. Et oui nous savons que tu appartiens à Elderen. Mais aujourd'hui que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas nous être utile. Rayner, je te laisse gérer la suite.

Teseline partit. Lasi et Leila n'étaient vraiment pas confiant sur la suite.

- _Time dépêche toi de venir ici_ , pensa Lasi pour lui-même.

-Laissez moi vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer pour vous, commença Rayner en s'approchant de Leila. Tout d'abord toi tu vas venir par là.

Lasi se mit entre Rayner et Leila.

-Vous ne la toucherez pas, dit Lasi.

-Bouges de là toi, s'agaça le scientifique.

Il toucha Lasi qui fut projeté sur le côté par une force invisible.

-Inutile de vouloir utiliser vos pouvoirs, ils sont totalement inexistants dans cet endroit, informa Rayner.

Malgré la force du choc, Lasi n'avait aucune blessure physique. Le scientifique parvint à saisir Leila qui tenta de se débattre. Il récupéra une seringue et la planta dans le corps de l'adolescente qui devint d'un coup plus lente.

-C'est juste quelque chose pour te calmer, dit le scientifique. Maintenant tu vas te mettre ici.

Lasi se releva. Rayner venait de mettre Leila dans une pièce annexe. Depuis là où étaient le scientifique et Lasi, ils pouvaient voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. En regardant plus attentivement la salle où il était, Lasi se rendit compte qu'il était dans une sorte de laboratoire. Et la salle dans laquelle Leila se trouvait devait certainement être une salle de test. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Lasi se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce annexe. Cependant la porte était à présent fermé et scellé.

-Ouvrez cette porte et laissez la tranquille ! Ordonna Lasi.

Rayner ne répondit rien à l'adolescent et commença à réaliser différentes manipulations sur le tableau de commandes de la salle. Lasi décida de s'en prendre au scientifique. Il essaya de s'approcher de lui pour le frapper.

-Reste tranquille, fit Rayner.

Lorsque Lasi toucha le scientifique, une fois de plus le dresseur fut expulsé par une force invisible.

-Début de la session, annonça le scientifique en parlant dans un micro. Le sujet est une détentrice d'un véritable pendentif de pouvoirs. Pokémon lié : Latias. Cette session portera sur le pouvoir scellé d'un pendentif. Début de la première expérience.

Lasi essaya de se relever.

-Tu vas arrêter de bouger toi ! Prévint l'homme.

Des câbles jaillirent d'un mur et entourèrent le garçon, l'empêchant de bouger. Lasi se débattit. Il vit alors Leila dans l'autre salle. Elle frappait les vitres pour tenter de sortir.

-Expérience numéro un lancé, dit le scientifique.

Leila s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle recula de quelques pas et tomba. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose. Lasi ne pouvait l'entendre mais il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose en face d'elle. Quelque chose que lui ne pouvait voir.

-[]-

Time réapparut près d'Ectus et Ayels. Les trois hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur du sous-marin, dans le port. Ils avaient pu y entrer grâce à Time.

-C'est bon j'ai réussi à perturber leur système de plongée, déclara Time. Ça devrait déjà en occuper certains. Et vu que ça va être un peu la pagaille au port on devrait pouvoir passer incognito.

-Tu ne peux pas nous téléporter plus loin ? Demanda Ayels.

-Non, malheureusement ce sous-marin diffuse des ondes qui réduisent mes pouvoirs, expliqua le voyageur du temps. Mais je peux toujours me battre si besoin. L'entrée est le seul endroit où je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pleinement mais seulement si on ne replonge pas.

Time sortit de sa sacoche plusieurs feuilles. Toutes représentaient des schémas qui semblaient être ceux de l'endroit où ils étaient.

-Bon je répète le plan, dit Time. On se dirige tout les trois vers la place centrale. Une fois là-bas, Ayels tu partiras seul pour aller chercher Leila et Lasi. Pendant ce temps, moi et Ectus on s'occupera de faire diversion.

-Tu penses qu'Ectus sera capable de gérer une diversion alors qu'il doit économiser ses forces ? Demanda Ayels.

-Je serais avec lui donc ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Time. Et justement si jamais il y a un problème sur le chemin pour récupérer Lasi et Leila, il vaut mieux quelqu'un qui puisse se battre pleinement.

Ectus confirma cela.

-Alors tu devrais y aller toi, dit Ayels à Time. Tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous.

-Donc je dois m'occuper de la diversion, répliqua Time. Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin que la grande salle. Après cela mes pouvoirs seront encore plus diminués et le lien me permettant d'être à cette époque risque de se briser.

Le plan ne plaisait pas du tout à Ayels. Il ne répondit rien.

-Lasi et Leila sont dans cette pièce, reprit Time. Normalement il ne devrait y avoir personne dans la salle en dehors de Rayner. Tu arriveras à le neutraliser facilement.

-Ok, dit Ayels.

-Une fois que tu les auras récupéré tu reviendras ici, continua l'homme du futur. Tu devras passer par la place centrale donc on continuera de faire diversion pendant un peu de temps. Il n'y aura plus personne au port car ils arriveront rapidement ici dès que l'on aura commencé notre diversion. Puis on retournera dans le port et je nous transporterais ailleurs.

-Ok, dit Ayels.

-Alors c'est parti, décida Time. Sortez vos pokémons que quand je vous le dirais.

Les trois hommes bougèrent. Comme l'avait indiqué Time la situation était confuse sur le port et tout le monde partait dans tout les sens afin d'essayer de résoudre le problème. Personne ne ferait attention à eux normalement.

Après avoir suivi un large couloir ils arrivèrent au niveau de la place centrale. L'endroit était plus vide qu'au port. Ayels laissa ses compagnons pour se diriger vers un couloir.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Time.

-J'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer, répondit Ectus.

-Allons-y alors, mais ne tuons personne ok, dit Time. Par contre eux, aurons certainement envie de nous tuer.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir tuer mes adversaires.

Ectus lança une pokéball qui libéra un Majaspic. Au même moment Time envoya un rayon vers le plafond qui provoqua une petite explosion. Heureusement pour eux les murs étaient très résistants sinon l'eau aurait pu s'infiltrer dans l'endroit.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Annonça Time. Nous sommes ici pour reprendre Lasi et Leila. Elderen est présent pour semer le chaos dans votre base.

Au même moment Time renvoya un rayon vers le plafond qui provoqua une explosion. Les personnes qui étaient présentes commencèrent à se préparer à faire face à l'attaque. Certains sortirent leur pokémon tandis que d'autres allèrent sonner l'alarme. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'alarme se mit à sonner.

-C'est parti, se dit Time.

Le voyageur du temps disparut et s'attaqua aux humains. Il les frappa dans un premier temps avec son poing. Pendant ce temps le Majaspic d'Ectus commença à s'attaquer aux pokémons. Puis Ectus fit sortir son Démolosse et son Amphinobi, qui s'attaquèrent eux également aux autres pokémons présent.

La diversion fonctionnait comme Time le voulait. Des membres de Setralph arrivaient de tout les côtés. Néanmoins ce n'était que le début et il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite.

- _Time, fais quelque chose s'il te plaît_ , fis la voix de Latias dans la tête de l'homme. _Leila. Ils sont en train de lui faire du mal._

Time essaya de ne pas faire attention à ce que lui disait Latias. Vu qu'il commençait à y avoir pas mal de monde, il décida de s'élever un peu dans les airs et d'envoyer des sphères d'aura pour essayer d'atteindre plusieurs personnes en même temps.

-Ectus, rapproches toi de la sortie, avertit Time. Tout le monde du port doit être là maintenant.

Ectus fit signe qu'il avait compris et commença à s'approcher de la sortie. Ils devaient faire en sorte que personne ne retourne au niveau du port à présent. Néanmoins la situation allait devenir bien plus compliqué à présent. Des tirs d'armes à feu commencèrent à se faire entendre.

- _Time, elle est à bout_ , paniqua Latias. _Elle ne résistera pas plus. Tu dois venir la sauver._

Time prit sur lui pour éviter de céder à la colère. Il continua d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour assommer le plus de personnes possibles.

Il sentit alors une balle lui frôler la joue.

-Bon ça commence à sérieusement me gonfler ça, dit Time.

Il tendit sa main vers ceux qui tenaient des armes à feu. Les armes à feu furent soudainement attirés vers l'homme qui les fit brûler.

-Ça c'est fait, dit Time.

Time marqua un moment pour regarder comment la situation se déroulait du côté de son compagnon de combat. De son côté Ectus et ses pokémons se débrouillaient bien. Ils parvenaient à repousser les assauts des membres de Setralph sans trop de problèmes.

Un couteau vola jusqu'à atteindre le bras gauche de Time. Cela surpris Time. Il le retira et posa sa main rapidement pour essayer de se soigner. Il chercha du regard la personne qui avait fait ça et la trouva.

-Merde elle est déjà là, fit Time.

Time disparut d'un coup et réapparut face à la personne qui lui avait envoyé le couteau. Il s'agissait de Teseline.

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de venir, dit Time.

Il créa une force invisible qui repoussa la femme plus loin en la faisant quitter la pièce centrale.

- _TIME !_ Hurla Latias. _Elle ne tient plus debout. Elle est en train de mourir. Tu dois venir immédiatement sinon elle va y passer. Rayner est un malade. Et après ce sera au tour de Lasi._

Quelque chose traversa l'esprit de Time. Il entendait Lasi qui suppliait Rayner d'arrêter. Il entendait Leila, qui pleurait, qui hurlait de douleur. Il l'entendait également l'appeler. Leila lui suppliait de venir l'aider. Il serra les poings et sa colère monta d'un coup. Il devait aller l'aider. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. A peine avait-il pensé cela que d'un coup tout devint noir autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personnes autour de lui. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit d'un coup tandis que des cris et des pleurs lointains se faisait entendre. Sa colère disparut d'un coup laissant place à un sentiment de terreur et de panique.

-[]-

Lasi essayait de se libérer des câbles qui le retenait. Il essayait de les mordre, de les briser, mais rien n'y faisait. Cela faisait sept tests que Rayner faisait subir à Leila. Son amie était par terre, le corps tremblant. Il avait pu voir à quel point elle souffrait. Il l'entendait l'appeler, lui demandant de l'aide. Il l'entendait également appeler Time.

-Rayner arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Demanda Lasi. Elle n'en peut plus.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini mes expériences jeune homme, répondit Rayner.

-Laissez là, je les ferais à sa place, je resterais même à Setralph si vous la laissez tranquille, proposa Lasi.

Rayner se tourna vers Lasi. Depuis qu'il avait commencé les expériences sur Leila il n'avait jamais quitté, son tableau de commande ou la vitre qui lui permettait de voir les fruits de ses expériences, des yeux.

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant, dit Rayner. Cependant le chef nous a demandé de ne pas te toucher. Il ne doit rien t'arriver. D'un côté c'est normal. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de toi pour invoquer Arceus. Et ton pendentif est trop précieux pour subir mes expériences mortels.

-Mortels ? Répéta Lasi.

Au même moment Rayner lança une nouvelle expérience. D'un coup le corps de Leila fut parcouru de spasmes. Même si il ne pouvait entendre les cris de Leila, il sentait sa détresse. Et il entendait les pleurs et les appels à l'aide de son ami mentalement.

-[]-

L'environnement autour de Time était nappé de noir. La terreur commençait à gagner Time. Il sentit quelque chose le brûler. Son corps commençait à être parcouru de particules noires. Il sentit également une force invisible lui serrer le cœur et les poumons.

-Merde, cria Time.

L'environnement changea de nouveau et Time se retrouva là où il était quelques instants auparavant. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Néanmoins malgré le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti cela lui avait permis de se calmer un peu.

- _Désolé Latias, mais je ne peux pas,_ dit Time. _Mais quelqu'un devrait arriver. Il faut qu'elle tienne encore quelques instants._

-[]-

-Arrêtez tout ! Prévint Ayels.

Le membre d'Elderen venait d'arriver dans la salle où se trouvaient Rayner et Lasi. Il lança sa pokéball modifiée qui fit apparaître son Drattak méga-évolué. Rayner se tourna vers Ayels et tenta de s'attaquer au nouvel arrivant. Une force invisible décolla de ses mains et se dirigea vers Ayels. Ce dernier fonça vers Rayner, esquiva la force invisible et percuta violemment le scientifique. Celui là chuta lourdement sur le sol.

-Drattak défonce la porte ! Ordonna Ayels.

Le pokémon fonça sur la porte qui céda. Ayels se dépêcha de récupérer Leila qui était par terre.

-Leila ? Ça va ? Demanda le sauveur.

Leila avait les yeux à peine ouvert. Elle fit un mouvement de la tête avant de s'évanouir.

-Merde Time ! S'énerva Ayels.

L'homme se leva et alla aider Lasi à se libérer. Pendant ce temps, Rayner se releva et s'échappa par l'autre porte. Ayels décida que cela n'était pas important. La survie de Leila était bien plus importante.

-Ça va Lasi ? Demanda Ayels.

-Oui, et Leila, elle va bien.

-Elle s'est évanouie mais elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Allez suis-moi.

Ayels prit Leila dans ses bras. C'est alors que deux personnes arrivèrent, tout deux avec un pistolet. Ils tirèrent. La première balle ne toucha personne en passant entre Ayels et Lasi. La deuxième se dirigea vers Lasi. D'un coup la balle fut désintégré. Un bouclier invisible c'était dressé au dernier moment, protégeant le garçon. Drattak utilisa son attaque dracosouffle sur les deux arrivants qui furent touchés et projetés contre un mur en perdant connaissance.

-Rien de cassé Lasi ? Demanda Ayels.

-Euh, non ça va, répondit l'adolescent qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quelque chose tomba par terre. Lasi regarda rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. C'était le cristal qu'Adrian lui avait donné quelques années auparavant. A présent il était brisé.

- _Adrian savait-il se qu'il se passerait aujourd'hui ?_ S'interrogea le garçon.

-On a pas le temps Lasi, indiqua Ayels. On doit vite partir. Time et Ectus ne pourront pas faire diversion pendant longtemps.

-[]-

Cela faisait quelques minutes à présent que Time avait reçu un message télépathique de la part de Dialga pour lui dire qu'Ayels avait finalement réussi à arriver à temps.

- _Par contre j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse de ne pas être intervenu avant_ , lui avait reproché Dialga. _Leila est dans un sale état par ta faute._

Time n'avait rien répondu car il était bien assez occupé. Il avait remarqué qu'Ectus commençait à faiblir. Lui également commençait à être fatigué. De plus, il devait surveiller les personnes qui arrivaient dans la pièce centrale au cas où Teseline reviendrait. Il ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour elle d'arriver.

-Time, Ectus ! Appela une voix.

Time se tourna vers la voix. Ayels était enfin arrivé, tenant Leila dans ses bras, évanouie, et Lasi courant à côté de lui.

-Je vais leur devoir une explication après ça, pensa Time.

Time déchaîna ses pouvoirs pour faire un chemin pour qu'Ayels et Lasi puissent se diriger vers la sortie. Ils y parvinrent. Time vint se poster aux côtés d'Ectus en repoussant tout les membres de Setralph qui étaient trop près à l'aide d'une force invisible.

-Allez on continue de les freiner Ectus, dit Time. Ce sera bientôt ton moment.

Ectus ne répondit rien. Time voyait qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour rester debout et donner ses ordres. Le voyageur jeta un regard derrière lui. Ayels et Lasi étaient bien loin maintenant. Il allait pouvoir commencer.

-Recule, demanda Time.

Time passa devant Ectus. Il mit ses deux mains vers l'avant et une gigantesque sphère d'aura apparut. La sphère balaya tout le monde sur son passage. Puis Time fit jaillir un gigantesque mur invisible, empêchant leurs adversaires de prendre le chemin vers le port.

-Il est temps Ectus, prévint Time. Confie les moi. Je les donnerais à Ayels tout à l'heure.

-Ok. Revenez tous !

Ectus rappela tout ses pokémons dans leur pokéballs. Puis il donna les pokéballs qu'il avait sur lui à Time. Il ne lui en restait qu'une seule, contenant Dreva. Le mur invisible commença à céder face aux assauts des adversaires. Ce qu'il allait faire ne lui plaisait pas. Pouvait-il se permettre de modifier son plan ?

-Tu m'en voudrais si jam..., commença Time.

Time fut de nouveau plonger dans l'environnement obscur. Les plaintes et les pleurs furent bien plus perceptible et la force invisible serra plus fort ses organes. Puis un instant plus tard tout redevint normal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ectus.

-Non, rien, répondit Time. Je vais les repousser une dernière fois. Puis j'irais les rejoindre. Dès que je serais derrière toi tu lanceras ta capacité d'accord ?

-Ok, dit Ectus.

Ectus libéra Dreva de sa pokéball.

-Parfait, souffla Time exténué. Et, encore désolé. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

-Ne t'excuses pas, répondit Ectus. C'est une fin qui me convient.

Ectus arriva aux côtés de Time. Il retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage fatigué. Ses cheveux bleus courts étaient collés à son visage.

-Je fais donc parti des privilégiés à avoir pu voir ton visage, dit Time.

-Oui. Prends ça comme un remerciement. Allez vas-y !

Time fit céder son mur puis fit apparaître une force invisible qui repoussa toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Puis il se retourna et partit en direction du port, laissant Ectus seul.

-Dreva, utilise ta chaîne des souvenirs, ordonna Ectus.

Une chaîne entre Dreva et Ectus apparut. Puis Dreva projeta des orbes noirs en direction des membres de Setralph. Les orbes se collèrent aux personnes.

-[]-

Ayels et Lasi venaient d'arriver au port. Comme l'avait dit Time, il n'y avait plus personne dans la zone. Maintenant ils devaient attendre Time et Ectus.

Ayels profita du calme pour poser Leila afin d'essayer de l'examiner.

- _Latias tu ne peux pas l'aider ?_ Demanda Lasi.

- _Non malheureusement._

- _Lasi, fais attention, il y a quelqu'un sur le bateau_ , prévint Dialga.

Lasi se tourna vers les différents bateau du port. Sur celui le plus proche il remarqua la présence d'un homme qui se dirigeait vers eux. Lasi le reconnut. C'était celui qui avait frappé Leila plus tôt.

Lasi décida de s'avancer vers lui. Il courut vers lui, en faisant apparaître une sphère d'aura dans sa main droite et il l'envoya vers lui. Sa sphère se dirigea vers l'homme qui évita la sphère au dernier moment. Puis il courut vers l'adolescent, sa batte à la main et il prépara sa frappe. Lasi continua de courir vers lui et fit jaillir des griffes en acier sur ses mains. En arrivant près de son adversaire, il essaya de prévoir le coup de batte pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il parvint à suivre la courbe de son adversaire et à contrer le coup. Néanmoins l'homme lui fit par la suite un coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Lasi ne put esquiver le coup et chuta sur le dos. L'homme prépara un deuxième coup de batte. Soudain quelqu'un apparut devant l'homme et une force invisible le projeta au loin. Time était arrivé.

-Allez vite, ordonna Time en tendant la main à Lasi.

Il releva l'adolescent et s'approcha rapidement d'Ayels et Leila.

-Où est Ectus ? Demanda Ayels.

-T'occupes, répondit Time.

Time ne laissa pas le temps à Ayels de faire quoique ce soit. Lasi, Leila, Ayels et Time disparurent d'un coup.

Ils réapparurent sur une plage. Time se mit rapidement auprès de Leila et passa ses mains au dessus de son corps. Une aura bleue l'entoura et après quelques instants Leila revint à elle.

-Excuse-moi, dit Time.

Ayels s'approcha de Time.

-Time, où est Ectus ? Demanda Ayels.

-Il est resté là-bas, répondit Time.

Ayels frappa Time du poing. Le voyageur du temps tomba par terre suite au choc.

-Tu te fous de moi là ! Cria l'homme d'Elderen.

-[]-

Les membres de Setralph s'approchaient dangereusement d'Ectus. Ce dernier ainsi que son pokémon n'avaient plus de forces. Ectus s'écroula sur ses genoux, exténué.

-Dreva, tu peux y aller, dit Ectus. Libération de la chaîne !

Le lien entre Dreva et Ectus fut rompu. Dreva devint d'un coup tout blanc et une explosion d'énergie jaillit de lui-même. Tout les membres de Setralph s'écroulèrent d'un coup, tandis que de la fumée blanche s'éleva dans les airs.

-Je ne regrette rien, dit faiblement Ectus.

L'homme s'écroula par terre.

-[]-

Time était à terre. Il reconnaissait le fait qu'Ayels puisse s'énerver. C'était normal. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en faisait les frais aujourd'hui.

-Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, reprit Ayels. Tu savais qu'Ectus était faible et qu'il en avait plus pour longtemps. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé ?

-Car c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, répondit Time.

-Tu étais capable de sauver Lasi et Leila avant qu'ils ne soient capturés par Setralph mais tu as refusé de bouger, ragea Ayels. Dans la base de Setralph tu aurais pu t'occuper de libérer Lasi et Leila, et tu aurais pu arriver bien plus rapidement que moi mais tu as refusé de t'en occuper.

-Là-dessus je rejoins Ayels, dit Lasi. Nous t'avons appelé, plusieurs fois. Tu nous as entendu mais tu as refusé de nous répondre. Tu étais censé nous protéger non ?

Leila essaya d'intervenir mais Ayels le coupa.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens du futur que nous devons te faire pleinement confiance, reprit Ayels. Nous ne savons pas ce que tu as vécu. Tu pourrais très bien faire parti de Setralph.

Time se leva et en un instant il saisit Ayels par le col.

-Comment pourrais-je faire parti de Setralph ? Répondit Time avec fureur. Tu insinues que j'ai pu me laisser corrompre par eux ? Si je ne suis pas intervenu c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être le pantin du destin ? Tu crois que ça m'a plu de voir et d'entendre Leila souffrir ? Tu crois que ça me plaît de condamner Ectus ? J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de changer le passé. Mais à chaque fois une force m'en empêche ! Dès que je m'apprête à changer le passé, une force me fait comprendre que si je fais ça, le monde risque d'être détruit.

Time lâcha Ayels et s'écarta.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est terrifiant, de voir ces visions d'un monde dévasté, dit Time. Les plaintes, les cris, les pleurs. Les corps sans vie qui sont entassés. La douleur de son propre corps qui vous lâche petit à petit.

Leila s'approcha de Time.

-Si tu n'es pas intervenu, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, dit Leila. Si tu pouvais nous sauver tu le ferais pas vrai.

-Bien entendu, répondit Time.

-Le problème est résolu alors, dit Leila. Enfin je parle pour moi. Je te fais confiance. J'ai entendu la voix d'Âme, tout à l'heure. Elle me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Que tu me sauverais.

Time leva les yeux vers le ciel et remercia silencieusement Âme. Puis il prit les trois pokéballs que lui avait confié Ectus.

-Tiens Ayels, dit Time. Ectus me les a confié. Il a gardé Dreva pour utiliser sa capacité ultime. Ça aura permis de faire un grand bazar chez Setralph.

Time donna les pokéballs à Ayels.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, dit Ayels. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour sauver Ectus.

-Il passera ses derniers instants avec Teseline, ajouta Time. J'aurais au moins réussi à faire ça.

Time se tourna vers Lasi et Leila.

-C'est l'heure de nous quitter, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de Setralph avant un moment, dit Time. Malheureusement ils ont réussi à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient mais vous serez tranquille pendant au moins deux ou trois ans. Mes souvenirs sont un peu confus sur la date de leur retour. Mais ils commenceront à refaire surface à partir de ce moment là. Prenez garde à vous durant votre voyage à Sinnoh.

-Tu reviendras nous aider ? Demanda Leila.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être. L'avenir vous le dira. Mais partez du principe que je ne serais pas là, la prochaine fois. Vous devrez vous débrouillez par vous mêmes alors continuez de vous entraîner.

Time commença à s'écarter du groupe.

-Bien, je dois y aller à présent. Je dois régler certaines choses avant de partir de cette époque. Prenez soin de vous. Et … encore désolé pour ce que vous avez subi aujourd'hui.

Time disparut.

-Ayels, appela Leila. Tu sais Time, il n'a pas voulu ça. Je l'ai senti. A chaque fois qu'il a voulu agir, j'ai pu sentir cette force qui l'obligeait à ne pas agir à l'encontre du destin.

-Je me doute bien, répondit Ayels encore énervé. Je sais tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas approuver ça malgré tout.

La pokéwalk de l'homme vibra. Ayels regarda de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un ordre de mission d'Adrian.

Bref, je vais vous laisser également. Je viens de recevoir un nouvel ordre d'Adrian. Je dois rentrer au quartier général. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de vous laisser seuls après ce que vous avez subi aujourd'hui. Mais Adrian vient de me confirmer ce que Time vous a dit. Personne ne viendra vous cuaser d'ennui. Du coup personne ne vous soutiendra à partir de maintenant. Et Setralph est mal en point. Grâce au sacrifice d'Ectus.

-Ayels, je … commença Leila.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va Leila, répondit Ayels. Bon, faites attention à vous.

L'homme fit apparaître son Drattak méga-évolué. Il grimpa dessus et décolla.

-Ça va Lasi ? Demanda Leila.

-Oui et toi ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider tout à l'heure avec Rayner.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. On n'était pas assez préparé. Il va falloir qu'on redouble d'efforts.

Lasi regarda où ils étaient d'après la carte de sa pokéwalk. Ils étaient sur la plage, juste à côté de Clémenti-ville qui était leur prochaine destination. Lasi sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de voir Time. Avant ce matin il respectait grandement Time mais suite à ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il se promit de discuter de ce que Time avait vu et qui l'avait empêché d'agir plus que cela, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.


	31. Chapitre 30 - Passé, Présent, Futur

La brume blanche s'éparpillait partout dans la salle. Personne n'était debout. La cinquantaine de personnes présentes étaient au sol, tous en vie. Seul un, un homme aux cheveux bleus, était sur le seuil de la mort.

La brume s'éclaira par moment, comme si des éclairs la traversaient. C'est alors que des images apparurent dans la brume tandis que des voix s'élevèrent de nulle part. La brume était en train de montrer des scènes d'un passé, où l'Ordre de Setralph et l'Organisation d'Elderen n'étaient pas encore créés.

-[]-

 _Je m'appelle Ectus Derivebois, fils unique d'une grande famille d'une lointaine région. Mes parents m'ont toujours élevé pour devenir un homme respectable de la famille Derivebois._

 _Depuis que je suis tout petit, mes parents m'ont souvent fait rencontrer une fille d'une autre famille, la famille Lerdian. Cette fille, du même âge, s'appelait Teseline. Nos parents nous faisaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble car nous étions destinés à nous marier, afin d'améliorer les relations entre nos deux familles, mais également pour augmenter les richesses de nos deux foyers. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, tout comme Teseline. Nous nous apprécions beaucoup._

 _Nous avions été placé dans les mêmes établissements scolaires, nous passions nos week-ends et nos vacances ensembles. Bref, nous étions très vite inséparables._

 _C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent nos jours jusqu'à nos dix-huit ans. Une vie calme, reposante et un avenir qui nous semblait déjà prévisible._

 _Vers le mois de décembre de cette année où nous avions eu nos dix-huit ans, nous organisâmes une soirée pour annoncer nos fiançailles. La soirée fut magnifique. Nous étions tout deux heureux et confiant de ce que nous réservait l'avenir. La soirée se termina finalement par une musique de notre groupe préféré, Another Side, avec leur titre Song of Leswin. Nous connaissions cette musique par cœur. Nous l'avions chanté tant de fois ensemble que nous pouvions la reconnaître dès les premières notes._

 _Puis, une fois la soirée terminée, nous avions décidé de faire un tour dans la ville de nuit, seuls, tout les deux. C'est à cet instant que notre paisible vie commença à devenir un cauchemar._

 _Nous fûmes abordés par un groupe de personnes. J'eus rapidement compris que ces personnes nous voulaient du mal mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. L'un d'entre eux parvint à se glisser derrière moi et me frappa à la tête. Je devins inconscient pendant que les hommes enlevèrent Teseline, sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose._

 _Quelqu'un vint finalement me réveiller. Il s'agissait d'un policier. Je lui racontai ce qu'il m'était arrivé et ce qui avait dû se passer pour Teseline. Le policier m'emmena au commissariat pour que je puisse déposer ce que je savais de l'enlèvement de Teseline et une enquête commença._

 _« Ça risque de prendre un moment, mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive du mal » m'avait assuré le policier._

 _Une crainte s'était installée en moi suite à cette phrase. Et si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à temps ? Cette crainte me poussa à retrouver Teseline de mes propres moyens._

 _Le lendemain de cette affaire j'appris qu'une rançon avait été demandé auprès de la famille de Teseline afin de libérer cette dernière. La rançon demandait une somme extrêmement élevé qui représentait toute la fortune de la famille Lerdian qu'il fallait venir remettre à un endroit le jour même. J'étais prêt à aider la famille de Teseline._

 _Cependant, alors que la famille Lerdian et moi-même étions présents sur les lieux avec la somme demandée, personne ne vint à notre rencontre._

 _Je décidai donc de commencer ma propre enquête._

 _Finalement, mes efforts portèrent leur fruit. Je parvins à trouver où se trouvaient ceux qui avaient enlevé ma bien-aimée. J'avais acheté les informations à beaucoup de personnes des quartiers pauvres de la ville où nous vivions et cela m'avait bien aidé._

 _Teseline avait été emmené dans un bâtiment abandonné. J'avais averti les autorités de ce que j'avais pu apprendre et je me rendis directement sur les lieux sans attendre leur arrivée malgré leurs avertissements._

 _L'endroit était un peu terrifiant. C'était très calme. Le bâtiment était totalement vide. Enfin pas complètement. Après quelques minutes à errer dans l'endroit, j'entendis finalement des cris et des bruits. Je compris que des personnes se battaient. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits. Je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à voir un tel spectacle._

 _Une dizaine de corps étaient allongés par terre, inerte et couverts de sang. Au milieu de ce bain de sang se trouvait Teseline, debout, entièrement nue et tenant un couteau ensanglanté dans les mains. J'étais terrifié par la scène mais je m'approchai quand même d'elle._

 _Sentant que quelqu'un s'approchait, elle me fonça dessus, prête à me planter le couteau dans le corps. Mais elle s'arrêta subitement en voyant que c'était moi._

 _Elle m'appela. Et fondit en larmes. J'entendis les sirènes des autorités qui venaient d'arriver. J'ai pris Teseline dans mes bras et j'ai fais mon possible pour la consoler. Elle m'expliqua les horreurs qu'elle avait subi tandis que je remarquai les traces de piqûres et les bleus qu'elle avait à différents endroits sur le corps. Les autorités s'approchèrent quand je décidai de couvrir Teseline._

 _Une fois dans la pièce les autorités découvrirent la scène. Teseline avait tué ses agresseurs après avoir été droguée et après avoir succombé à une crise. Apparemment cela c'était passé il y a peu. Certainement quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Les autorités nous demandèrent de les suivre afin de nous interroger un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. On me fit la morale pour mettre rendu sur les lieux seuls malgré les avertissements que l'on m'avait donné. Ma propre sécurité m'importait peu si Teseline était en danger. J'aurais tout fait pour la sauver._

 _Après cette histoire, les autorités nous demandèrent de quitter la ville. Le fait que Teseline ait tué tout ses agresseurs, même en étant sous l'effet d'une drogue avait provoqué un mouvement au sein des quartiers pauvres. Ses agresseurs étaient connus dans ces quartiers là. Les gens qui habitaient dans ces quartiers se soulevaient contre les autorités à cause des morts qu'avait provoqué Teseline. Même si elle avait tué ces gens sous l'effet de produits, les habitants la considéraient comme étant celle qui avait provoqué le problème. « Si elle et sa famille n'avaient pas été riche, il n'y aurait rien eu » avaient dit certains d'entre eux. C'était affreux de dire une telle chose. Nous avons donc décidé de partir de notre ville natale._

 _Nous sommes donc partis pour rejoindre une des résidences secondaires de ma famille. Notre nouvelle maison se trouvait à l'écart d'une moyenne ville. Malgré ce qui s'était passé nous avions tout deux décidé de poursuivre nos études mais à distance cette fois-ci. Pendant un moment nous évitions de sortir._

 _Après ces événements je me rendis compte que Teseline se comportait bizarrement par moment. Parfois, quand elle se retrouvait seul, elle se mettait à tout casser autour d'elle. Son enlèvement l'avait profondément traumatisé et seul ma présence parvenait à la calmer. Nous avions alors contacter quelqu'un pour nous aider et les crises de Teseline se firent de moins en moins régulière. « Elles ne disparaîtront jamais » nous avait toutefois averti notre médecin. « On peut seulement les rendre moins régulières. Mais sachez que si jamais Teseline est confronté à d'autres événements traumatisant, les crises réapparaîtront plus fréquemments. »_

 _L'enlèvement de Teseline nous avait profondément marqué Teseline et moi mais l'événement nous avait également beaucoup rapproché. Notre quotidien commença enfin à devenir de nouveaux radieux quand un nouvel incident apparut. Un jour, alors que nous étions tout d'eux en train de nous promener en ville, je m'écroulai, inconscient. A mon réveil j'étais à l'hôpital. Teseline était à mes côtés. Un médecin vint nous voir et nous expliqua alors ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'étais atteint d'une violente maladie rare. Lorsqu'une personne était atteinte par cette maladie, il était rare que cette dernière ne montre un signe de vie avant de provoquer la mort. Il s'agissait d'une maladie incurable. Le médecin nous confia qu'il ne me restait qu'une dizaine d'années à vivre._

 _Cette nouvelle fut un nouveau choc pour nous. Nous mîmes plusieurs jours avant de pleinement saisir la situation. En apprenant la nouvelle, ma famille fut également profondément troublée. Une fois remis de cette nouvelle, nous décidâmes d'arrêter nos études et de partir en voyage. J'avais toujours voulu voyager et partir aider ceux dans le besoin. Ma volonté d'aider les autres avait d'autant plus grandi suite à ce que les quartiers pauvres de notre ancienne ville nous avait reproché. Nous aurions pu les aider, mais nous n'avions rien fait. Nous les avions regardé vivre difficilement sans rien faire. Puisque nous pouvions faire en sorte d'aider quelqu'un, alors nous devions le faire. C'était la manière que j'avais de penser._

 _Nous partîmes donc en voyage. Néanmoins, malgré le temps qu'il me restait à vivre, nos familles ne voyaient pas cela du même angle et nous devions alors travailler pour les entreprises de nos familles puisque nous avions décidé d'arrêter nos études. Cependant notre travail ne consistait finalement qu'à assister à des rendez-vous, à des soirées et autres commodités permettant aux entreprises familiales d'augmenter leurs bénéfices et leurs relations. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques événements se déroulant au plus deux fois par semaines ce qui nous permettait à côté d'essayer d'aider les populations des endroits où nous nous déplacions._

 _Ce voyage fut une bonne occasion de mieux apprendre à nous connaître en dehors de notre quotidien. Nos idéaux se forgèrent durant ce voyage. Je souhaitai aider tout ceux dans le besoin, sans qu'il n'y ait de victime, même si je devais mourir pour cela. Également je considérai que tuer quelqu'un était impensable, peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait. Je considérai qu'en tant qu'humain, nous ne pouvions pas décider de la mort de quelqu'un et ce peu importe les méfaits que réalisait quelqu'un. Il devait se repentir et essayait de se racheter._

 _Teseline n'était pas du même avis que moi. Elle considérait que si quelqu'un jugeait qu'une personne devait mourir pour avoir réaliser des actions horribles, alors cette personne méritait de mourir. Du moins si la raison était suffisamment justifié._

 _Je comprenais pourquoi elle adoptait ce point de vue. Mais je ne pouvais adopter cette pensée. Je considérai que des êtres de la même race ne pouvait juger si une personne devait mourir ou non._

 _Mais je savais que ceci était totalement utopique. La réalité était différente et semblait rejoindre la pensée de Teseline._

 _Au cours d'un de nos voyages, un étrange homme vint nous trouver. Il ne se présenta pas et nous expliqua qu'il nous connaissait. Il souhaitait me voir. Il voulait me confier quelque chose. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une pokéball contenant un étrange pokémon gluant de couloir noir. Le pokémon s'appelait Dreva et à ce moment là il était mourant. L'homme nous expliqua qu'en réalité Dreva était un pokémon qui avait besoin d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un qui allait mourir pour pouvoir survivre. L'homme me fit comprendre qu'il savait pour ma maladie incurable. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait pour savoir cela et il refusa de nous le dire. Il m'indiqua également que si je refusais alors Dreva mourrait. J'acceptai alors de prendre Dreva. Après tout la seule présence du pokémon à mes côtés me permettait de lui assurer un avenir. Pendant quelques années au moins._

 _Après sept ans de voyage, nous arrivâmes à Nénucrique durant une période où la ville célébrait la Fête des Titans. Ce jour là, exceptionnellement, nous avions tout deux reçu un rendez-vous à la même heure à différents endroits. Celui que je devais rencontrer ne m'avait pas dévoilé son identité et nous n'avions eu contact avec nos interlocuteurs que par message. Ni moi, ni Teseline ne savions réellement avec qui nous allions avoir un entretien. Ce soir-là nous devions les rencontrer. Je devais rencontrer quelqu'un portant le pseudonyme de Sworald et Teseline quelqu'un portant le nom d'Esper. Ces noms ne nous évoquaient rien. Nous nous séparèrent donc, chacun allant à son entretien._

 _Nos réunions durèrent longtemps. Pour ma part je rencontrai un homme que je connaissais bien. Il s'agissait d'Adrian Dusya, le président de Future Advanced. J'avais déjà pu le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises. Il m'expliqua que ce soir là il souhaitait me parler d'une proposition me concernant moi uniquement. Il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose concernant les entreprises de ma famille. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait appris qu'une organisation du nom de Setralph avait été créé et que cette organisation était un danger pour le monde entier. Il me parla alors d'Arceus, de pendentifs de pouvoirs et d'un enfant qui serait en danger à cause de cette organisation. Après cela il m'avoua qu'il avait fait des recherches sur moi et que c'était pour ça qu'il souhaitait que j'entre dans son organisation. Mon envie d'aider les autres et le pouvoir de Dreva permettant de modifier les souvenirs de quiconque étaient deux choses qui étaient précieuses pour lui. Grâce à Dreva, nous pouvions modifier les souvenirs des membres de Setralph et ainsi faire perdre des effectifs à l'organisation sans avoir de pertes humains. Je mis quelques minutes à me décider mais finalement je décidai d'accepter. Adrian m'avait remercié et je lui avais alors parlé de Teseline. Il m'avait dit qu'il la contacterait alors pour savoir si elle serait intéressée._

 _Mais finalement cette rencontre n'aurait jamais lieu._

 _En retrouvant Teseline après mon entretien, j'appris qu'elle avait eu un entretien assez similaire au mien. L'homme du nom d'Esper lui avait proposé de faire parti d'une organisation. Cette organisation, du nom de Setralph, souhaitait créer un pendentif de pouvoirs artificiel qui contiendrait tout les pouvoirs possibles afin de changer le monde tel qu'il était. Setralph souhaitait par le biais de ce pendentif parvenir à posséder une force qui soit capable de juger ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Esper avait néanmoins indiqué à Teseline que durant leurs agissements, il y aurait certainement des victimes mais qu'une fois leur objectif atteint, le monde se porterait mieux. Esper avait également ajouté qu'il était au courant de notre histoire. Et qu'en créant ce pendentif de pouvoirs il serait possible de me soigner de ma maladie mortelle, et elle des crises qu'elle subissait. Teseline avait alors accepter. Si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour m'aider à survivre elle tenterait n'importe quoi._

 _Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés nous étions donc ennemis. Moi, au sein de l'organisation d'Elderen. Et Teseline au sein de l'Ordre de Setralph. Je savais que Teseline avait conscience de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait, tout comme elle savait pour moi. Cette soirée fut la dernière que nous passions ensemble. Dès le lendemain, nous reniâmes nos familles. Nous reniâmes nos sentiments. J'avais pour objectif de sauver tout ceux que je pourrais aider pour faire face à la menace que représentait Setralph. Teseline avait pour objectif de nous soigner. Avant de nous quitter nous nous fîmes une promesse. Dès que l'un d'entre nous parviendrait à accomplir son objectif, l'autre irait immédiatement le rejoindre. Et nous essayerons de reprendre une vie normale en faisant table rase, une fois de plus de notre passé._

 _Mais finalement, ceci n'arrivera jamais._

-[]-

La respiration de l'homme était faible tandis que l'épaisse brume, qui venait de montrer le passé d'Ectus, disparaissait petit à petit. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il était allongé sur le sol. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Sa peau avait une couleur bleu à présent. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Une personne, une femme aux cheveux bleus, arriva aux côtés de l'homme et se pencha vers lui.

-Teseline, murmura l'homme.

-Ectus, répondit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté ici ?

-Je te l'avais dit, que je voulais sauver le plus de personnes, même si cela m'en coûterait la vie, répondit l'homme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Teseline répondit par un sourire mais Ectus voyait qu'elle tremblait. Puis elle examina les blessures de l'homme. Ses jambes étaient totalement brûlées et ses bras ensanglantés. Les capacités de Dreva qu'il avait utilisé avait puisé dans son énergie et ses forces et la dernière capacité du pokémon avait certainement provoqué l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ectus à présent. Néanmoins Ectus était la seule personne à être blessé. Toutes les autres personnes inconscient par terre n'avait rien de cela.

-Teseline, j'ai une requête à te faire, commença Ectus.

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des membres de Setralph, qui n'avaient pas été pris dans la dernière attaque de Dreva, étaient en train de s'approcher.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'achever ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu me demandes est cruel, s'indigna Teseline.

-Oui, mais je préfère cela à rester dans cet état pour toujours, expliqua Ectus. Dans mon état, je ne pourrais pas mourir, même si je le souhaitais. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Et rien ne peut me soigner.

-Avec le pendentif artificiel peut être qu'on peut, commença la femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Non c'est impossible, dit Ectus. Rien ne peut me soigner. Alors je te le demande. Achève moi. Seul quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire.

Quelqu'un arriva près du corps du blessé. Il visa la tête d'Ectus avec un pistolet.

-Alors je le ferais, dit une voix d'homme.

L'homme pressa la détente, déclenchant le bruit d'un coup de feu. Un bruit strident se mêla au bruit précédent et un bruit d'impact survint sur l'un des murs du couloir. L'homme qui avait tiré avait été projeté plus loin. Entre Ectus et Teseline et les membres de Setralph, un mur bleu transparent était apparu. Un autre homme arriva aux côtés de Teseline et Ectus. L'homme mourant savait de qui il s'agissait.

-Time, murmura-t-il. Je croyais que …

-Tout s'est bien passé, coupa Time. Maintenant je dois m'occuper de quelque chose d'autre.

Time se tourna vers Teseline qui sembla jauger le nouveau venu. Elle l'avait affronté à un moment dans l'affrontement général et il s'était contenté de la repousser assez loin en disant qu'elle ne devait pas être là à ce moment là.

-Teseline, je m'occupe de vous faire gagner du temps, continua le voyageur du temps.

-Non occupe toi de le soigner, demanda Teseline. Tu portes un pendentif de pouvoirs pas vrai ? Tu t'es soigné tout à l'heure durant le combat. Je t'ai vu le faire. Donc tu dois pouvoir le soigner non ?

-Je ne peux rien pour lui, dit Time. Lorsque Dreva utilise sa capacité libération de la chaîne, il se condamne lui-même. En faisant cela il parvient à modifier les souvenirs de tout ceux qui sont présents comme le souhaite son dresseur. Néanmoins puisque le pokémon meurt, le dresseur doit en payer le prix. Pour le moment Ectus est encore capable de parler, mais d'ici quelques minutes il ne pourra plus. Après ça il ne pourra plus rien faire. Il ne pourra plus voir, plus entendre. Il sera condamné à errer dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment où la mort viendra le chercher.

-Mais Esper m'avait dit que les pendentifs de pouvoirs pouvaient le soigner, ajouta Teseline.

-Aucun pendentif n'est capable de faire des miracles, dit Time. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà fait ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Ectus.

Teseline ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Jusque là, elle avait vécu dans le but de le soigner. Si jamais Ectus disparaissait, elle n'aurait plus aucun but dans sa vie.

-Le pendentif qu'essaye de créer Esper serait peut être capable de le soigner mais il ne sera pas créé avant quelques années, ajouta Time. Dans tout les cas Ectus mourra avant. Sa maladie l'emportera. Cela fait dix ans que vous avez appris la nouvelle.

Time s'avança vers le mur qu'il avait crée pour les protéger des membres de Setralph.

-Faites-ce que vous avez à faire, ajouta Time. Mais dépêchez-vous. Je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée non plus.

Time traversa le mur.

-Si vous souhaitez faire la peau à celui qui a mis en péril votre organisation, vous devrez tout d'abord me passer sur le corps, indiqua Time.

Une aura bleu se mit à jaillir de son corps.

-Mais je vous préviens, reprit-il. Ce ne sera pas facile pour vous.

Il disparut d'un coup et en un instant dix personnes s'écroulèrent, plié en deux.

-Teseline, appela Ectus.

Cela faisait quelques instants qu'elle regardait Time se battre contre les membres de son organisation.

-Achèves-moi, je t'en prie, dit Ectus.

-Tu sais bien que jusque là j'ai vécu en ayant pour objectif d'être avec toi à la fin, dit Teseline. Je voulais te soigner à tout prix pour que nous puissions refaire notre vie. Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre en faisant ça ?

-Je sais bien qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu tiens dans ce monde, dit Ectus. Quelqu'un que tu souhaites absolument à protéger à tout prix.

-Ina, répéta Teseline.

-Oui, affirma Ectus. Tu dois continuer de vivre pour la protéger.

La femme se rappela du jour où elle a rencontré Ina pour la première fois. La jeune fille venait tout juste d'être entré au sein de l'Ordre de Setralph. Elle avait été accueilli au sein de l'élite de l'Ordre et à ce moment là Ina paraissait faible et fragile. Teseline avait sentit sa tristesse et sa fragilité. Le soir de son arrivée à Setralph, elle l'avait retrouvé en pleurs quelque part. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à partir de ce moment là, elle avait ressenti le besoin de l'aider. Depuis ce jour, Ina était devenue sa protégée au sein de Setralph. Elle était également devenue celle qui parvenait à calmer ses crises.

Teseline prit une profonde inspiration. Puis finalement elle prit une décision. La plus difficile décision de sa vie.

-Tu te rends comptes que ça fait de moi celle qui a tout gâché dans notre histoire, dit Teseline.

-Pas pour moi, tu t'es battu pour tes idéaux. J'aurais très bien pu décider de te suivre au sein de Setralph mais comment aurais-je pu te suivre, toi qui avais décidé de te battre pour tes idéaux, si moi je ne faisais pas la même chose. Je suis aussi fautif que toi dans cette histoire.

Teseline prit une main ensanglantée de l'homme.

-Je ne peux plus rien faire, ajouta-t-il. Je ne peux plus me battre pour mes idéaux.

Teseline sortit un couteau.

-Nous avons vécu de belles années ensemble, dit Teseline.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'homme et de la femme.

-Puisse ces jours devenir éternelles, quand je te rejoindrais, dit-elle.

-Ne me rejoins pas trop vite, dit Ectus. Et protége Ina.

Elle planta son couteau dans le cœur de l'homme.

-Je t'aime, dit-il dans un dernier souffle.

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle.

Les yeux de l'homme devinrent livide. Teseline passa une main sur les yeux de son bien-aimé pour les fermer. Puis elle se releva et se tourna vers l'affrontement.

Un cri de désespoir retentit dans tout les environs. Le mur protecteur se brisa et une personne entra dans l'affrontement avec la férocité d'une bête sauvage. Teseline venait de tomber dans une terrible crise. Elle s'attaqua à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, qu'ils soient debout ou au sol. Ses couteaux devinrent rapidement ensanglantés. Time remarqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

-Je n'aime pas ça, murmura l'homme pour lui-même.

Time se souvenait que lorsque Teseline subissait une crise, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Pour cela elle avait besoin de la présence de certaines personnes. Time connaissait l'identité de deux d'entre eux, mais le premier venait de rendre l'âme. Et il préférait essayer de raisonner Teseline sans avoir besoin de l'aide de la deuxième personne. Il s'approcha de Teseline tout en s'apprêtant à esquiver une attaque si elle essayait de lui porter un coup.

-Teseline, calme-toi, dit Time. Ce sont tes alliés ici d'accord ? Ectus est mort, mais c'était son choix de mourir ici.

Teseline fonça sur le voyageur du temps et tenta de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre. Le coup passa très près de Time qui recula rapidement après son esquive. Time essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'endormir mais rien à faire. Ses pouvoirs étaient inefficaces face à l'état de la femme.

-Je n'y arriverais pas sans elle finalement, dit Time. Écartez vous tous !

Les membres de Setralph n'avaient pas attendu l'ordre de Time pour s'écarter de la femme. Time fit apparaître une sphère bleu autour de Teseline, l'empêchant ainsi de se déplacer en dehors de la sphère.

-Bien, ça devrait la contenir un moment, se réjouit l'homme.

Teseline commença à frapper la sphère de toutes ses forces. Des fissures commencèrent à apparaître sur la sphère.

-Écartez vous le plus possible, Teseline se libérera assez vite, avertit Time. Je reviens avec ce qu'il faut.

Puis l'homme disparut d'un coup.

-[]-

-Ton voyage à Hoenn c'est donc bien passé comme prévu, dit un homme.

-Oui, répondit Ina. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir permis de voir Lasi pendant quelques temps.

-Inutile de me remercier, répondit l'homme en se levant. Nous devions établir un premier contact avec Lasi. J'en ai donc profité pour demander à Teseline de le faire.

Les deux personnes discutaient dans un bureau. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il portait une veste noir avec un large « un » sur le dos, un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un jean noir. Il possédait également une paire de lunettes, semblable à celle que portait Adrian, qui permettait à celui qui le portait d'avoir un visuel de plusieurs informations en fonction de ce que voulait l'utilisateur. Des sortes de lunettes de réalité augmentée en somme.

Le bureau se trouvait dans un large bâtiment en métal, quelque part au dessus-des mers. Le bureau était constitué de plusieurs vitres épaisses qui permettaient de voir jusqu'à l'horizon. Le bureau était très sobre, constitué uniquement d'un bureau en bois, d'une chaise de bureau et d'un ordinateur. Il y avait également au milieu de la pièce une large table entouré de six sièges.

C'est au sein de cette pièce, durant une conversation entre Ina et le numéro un de l'Ordre de Setralph, que Time apparut de nulle part.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme, en pointant son bras comme si il possédait une sorte de blaster qu'il s'apprêtait à activer.

-Excusez moi, mais je vais avoir besoin d'elle un court moment, répondit Time.

Il se dirigea vers Ina en un instant et il disparut avec elle.

-[]-

Time réapparut dans la salle avec Ina. La jeune fille repéra immédiatement Teseline qui brisa au même moment la sphère protectrice que Time avait érigé.

-Occupes-toi de la calmer, demanda Time.

L'adolescente remarqua rapidement l'état de Teseline. Elle courut vers elle pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse plus de blessés. La femme se dirigea vers elle et commença à chercher à lui porter un terrible coup. Ina ne chercha pas à esquiver et la numéro trois s'arrêta in extremis.

-Ina, dit-elle avec une faible voix.

-C'est moi Teseline, tout va bien, assura la jeune fille.

Teseline tomba sur les genoux et elle se mit à pleurer. Ina s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Comme elle l'avait fait trois ans auparavant, peu de temps après qu'elle ait rejoint Setralph.

-Par là, indiqua Time.

L'homme montra du doigt le corps d'Ectus. Ina comprit alors ce qui avait mis Teseline dans cet état. La femme lui avait déjà parlé de son passé et elle connaissait donc qui était l'homme qui avait perdu la vie.

Des mouvements se firent autour de Time. Plusieurs membres de Setralph l'avaient encerclé et le pointaient avec un pistolet.

-Ne bouge plus étranger, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Ina se leva.

-Ça suffit ! Dit Ina d'un ton dur. Baissez vos armes.

-Mais, il fait parti de ceux qui ont aidé nos cibles à s'échapper un peu plus tôt, répondit l'un d'eux.

-Et si vous êtes en vie actuellement, c'est grâce à lui, rétorqua l'adolescente. Baissez vos armes et occupez vous de ceux qui sont au sols. C'est un ordre. Sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas.

Finalement les membres suivirent les ordres de l'adolescente. Malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, Time avait bien agi pour leur bien. Il aurait pu les laisser se débrouiller avec Teseline qui était devenu incontrôlable mais au final il avait ramené la seule qui pouvait lui faire entendre raison.

-Merci, dit Time. La numéro six de l'ordre est bien respecté il faut croire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondit Ina. Je me suis débrouillée pour arriver là où j'en suis après toutes ces années.

Time ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha d'Ina et de Teseline. Il posa une main sur Teseline qui s'endormit et ils disparurent tout trois.

-[]-

Les trois personnes réapparurent quelque part, sur une petite île en pleine mer. Ina allongea Teseline au sol.

-Où est-ce que tu nous as amené Time ? Demanda Ina.

Apparemment Ina connaissait déjà l'identité de l'homme alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Arceus avait certainement déjà dû lui parler de l'homme qui voyageait dans le temps.

-Un endroit où nous pourrons discuter, répondit Time.

-Avec Teseline ? Continua Ina.

-Je l'ai endormi, expliqua Time. Elle ne se réveillera que dans quelques heures. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu besoin de ton aide mais mes pouvoirs étaient inefficaces durant sa crise. Et puis bon, même si elle était réveillée ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour moi. Je sais que toi et Teseline partageaient des secrets qui aurait pu te faire expulser de Setralph beaucoup de fois si elle avait décidé de tout dire. Bref. Déjà sache que Lasi et Leila ont réussi à s'échapper du plan de Setralph.

-Tu es ici pour cette raison ? Demanda la dresseuse.

-Pas seulement. Je devais m'occuper de préparer Lasi et Leila pour cela, mais également de choses qui n'interviendront que plus tard.

-Peut-tu être plus explicite ? Demanda Ina.

-La quête des souvenirs de Simelya, l'affrontement contre Setralph. Et d'autres choses mais tu devras voir ça avec Lasi dans quelques années. J'ai profité du temps que j'avais avec Lasi et Leila pour leur donner des conseils dans l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs. Tu en as reçu également je crois.

-Oui, de la part d'Arceus, dit Ina. Et je sais bien les utiliser. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Time accepta et se tint prêt à contrer ou esquiver une attaque de l'adolescente.

-J'y vais, dit Ina.

La jeune fille fit apparaître une sphère d'eau devant elle qui décolla en direction de Time à une vitesse extraordinaire. L'homme se déplaça sur le côté pour éviter la sphère aqueuse qui se déforma pour tenter de l'emprisonner. Elle parvint à s'accrocher au bras gauche du voyageur. Ina envoya plusieurs sphères comme cela en quelques secondes puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers Time. Elle mit une main, entouré d'une aura violette prenant l'apparence d'une main griffue, en face de la tête de l'homme. Ce dernier était immobilisé par les sphères d'eau. Elle s'arrêta.

-Pas mal, avoua Time. Tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs bien mieux que Lasi et Leila.

Time se retrouva en un instant derrière Ina, délaissé des sphères d'eau.

-Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir reçu cet enseignement de la part d'Arceus ? Demanda Ina.

-Fais confiance à Arceus, répondit Time. Tu as reçu son enseignement car tu en avais besoin pour accomplir la tâche qu'il t'a confié. Et puis. Lasi n'est pas capable d'utiliser son pendentif correctement.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Ina.

-Son pendentif est actuellement bridé par Simelya et par Arceus. Le pendentif de Lasi a récupéré les pouvoirs de ceux de Simelya mais ils ne s'éveilleront totalement que lorsqu'elle aura récupéré tout ces pouvoirs. Et Arceus quand à lui n'a pas encore réalisé qu'une action qu'il a réalisé peu de temps après vous avoir donné les pendentifs de pouvoirs a provoqué une anomalie dans le fonctionnement de son pendentif.

Comme pour montrer de quel pouvoir il s'agissait, il leva le bras en direction de la mer. Un rayon jaune en partit et provoqua une explosion gigantesque autour du point d'impact. Ina fut impressionné par la puissance de Time.

-Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre du pouvoir de Dialga, ni de ceux de Simelya, mais bien de ceux qui ont été ajouté par Arceus sans le vouloir, reprit le voyageur du temps. Et ce n'est qu'un petit échantillon des pouvoirs que je possède actuellement. Vu que Dialga utilise une grande partie de ses pouvoirs pour me maintenir à cette époque, je ne peux utiliser qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs.

Ina regarda Teseline puis une question vint en tête.

-Réponds-moi honnêtement, commença l'adolescente. Y avait-il un moyen de sauver Ectus ?

-Aucun, même si j'aurais voulu trouver une solution, répondit l'homme. Cette journée a été très contraignante. J'aurais voulu changer pas mal de choses mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

Time regarda sa montre un instant.

-Bon il est temps pour moi de vous ramener, dit l'homme. Ina fais attention à toi. Et veille sur Teseline. Elle aura besoin de toi pendant un moment. Reste à son chevet car les prochaines semaines seront dures pour elle.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, dit Ina.

Time utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître tout le monde.

-[]-

Ils réapparurent dans la salle où Ina c'était entretenu quelques instants plus tôt, avant que Time n'arrive. Ina s'assura que Teseline était encore endormie et qu'elle était allongée.

-Encore toi, dit l'homme. Et Teseline. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Voyez ça avec lui Esper, répondit Ina. Moi je n'ai pas tout compris. Il aurait fait parti des personnes qui ont aidé Lasi et Leila à s'échapper. Et il est venu me chercher car Teseline a commencé à faire une crise dans notre base sous-marine. Il y a pas mal de blessés là-bas d'ailleurs. Il faudra demander un rapport à Rayner sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Time commença à s'écarter des deux personnes qu'il avait amené.

-Qui es-tu au final ? Demanda Esper.

Time fit un pas en arrière.

-Je ne suis personne ici, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'existence. J'agis juste comme je le souhaite. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite Esper. La difficulté à agir pour Setralph va être augmenté d'ici quelques temps.

Time adressa un sourire à l'homme.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Time disparut d'un coup. L'homme se tourna vers Ina qui s'occupait de Teseline.

-Elderen a un membre aussi puissant que lui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il ne fait pas parti d'Elderen, répondit Ina. Si c'était le cas, notre organisation aurait été détruite il y a déjà un moment. Mais Teseline a pu le voir un peu à l'œuvre. Elle pourra nous en parler.

-Nous verrons cela quand elle sera réveillée, dit Esper.

-Par contre je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra retourner sur le terrain dans l'immédiat, ajouta l'adolescente. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

-Cela prendra le temps nécessaire, dit l'homme. Je m'occupe d'appeler une équipe pour la transporter dans sa chambre.

-Faites donc.

Esper sortit du bureau, laissant Ina s'occuper de Teseline.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui Teseline, s'excusa Ina.

-[]-

-Cette journée est interminable, soupira Time en apparaissant dans un nouveau lieu. Mais bon il ne me reste qu'un truc à faire.

Après avoir ramené Ina et Teseline, Time était retourné dans le sous marin de Setralph et en avait profité pour récupérer différentes informations dont il allait avoir besoin pour sa dernière mission.

Il se trouvait à présent face à un grand bâtiment en forme de tour. Un symbole en forme de capstick, l'un des outils qu'utilisaient les pokémons rangers, était dessiné sur la tour. Il s'agissait de la Fédération Ranger, le quartier général des pokémons rangers où les rangers les plus haut gradés venaient récupéré leurs missions. La Fédération Ranger se situait dans la région d'Almia.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Time remarqua qu'il y avait un peu de monde. Quelques rangers et apprentis ranger étaient en train de se reposer, tandis que certaines personnes se trouvaient à des guichets, certainement en train de déposer des avis de missions. L'homme s'approcha de l'accueil de la Fédération Ranger.

-Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? Accueillit un ranger.

-Je voudrais m'entretenir avec le président de la Fédération, répondit Time.

L'homme à l'accueil fut étonné de la demande.

-C'est important et il en va de l'équilibre du monde, ajouta Time.

-Dans ce cas allez porter votre avis auprès des guichets et les pokémons rangers s'occuperont de cela, répondit l'homme.

-Je ne peux qu'en parler au président de la Fédération, ajouta le voyageur du temps.

-Monsieur, vous devez faire comme tout le monde, répondit le ranger.

Time soupira bruyamment.

-Écoutez, j'ai eu une journée difficile, donc appelez le président sinon j'y irais par moi-même, s'agaça l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix de femme.

Une pokémon rangeuse se dirigea vers Time. Elle devait être plus jeune que lui. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus. Time remarqua qu'elle avait la même expression qu'Adrian sur le visage, laissant penser que la personne était très froide. La femme portait un insigne, en plus de l'uniforme des pokémons rangers, indiquant qu'elle faisait parti des top rangers, une unité spéciale qui s'occupaient des missions les plus périlleuses.

-Je souhaite voir le président de la Fédération, répéta Time en parlant à la rangeuse. Vous êtes ?

-Lesline Kerkjan, top rangeuse, répondit-elle. Pourquoi voulez-vous voir le président ?

Quelqu'un arriva. C'était un garçon, du même âge que Lasi. Il portait l'uniforme des apprentis pokémons rangers. A priori il devait certainement être l'apprenti de Lesline. Il était assez grand, plutôt bien bâti, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Time connaissait l'identité de ce garçon mais ce dernier ne savait pas qui il était.

-Bonjour Paler, salua Time.

Le garçon fut surpris que l'homme le reconnaisse. Il resta muet tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il trouvait une ressemblance avec un de ses amis d'enfance mais il n'était pas sûr de cela. Et puis l'homme était trop vieux pour être l'un de ses amis d'enfance.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Lesline pour le faire sortir de son mutisme.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'apprenti ranger. Vous êtes ?

-Time, répondit l'homme.

Time dévoila son pendentif de pouvoirs. Paler reconnut le pendentif de pouvoir. Il s'agissait de celui de Lasi. L'apprenti se demanda comment cet homme pouvait avoir en sa possession le pendentif de son ami. Une idée traversa l'esprit de l'adolescent.

-Dialga fait bien son travail pour me maintenir à cette époque, ajouta Time.

Paler eut confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de Lasi mais venant d'une autre époque.

-Tu as voyagé dans le temps, comprit Paler. Tu es bien Lasi ?

-Oui c'est bien moi mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Time quand j'utilise les pouvoirs de Dialga, expliqua le voyageur du temps. J'aurais besoin de parler avec le président, répéta le voyageur du temps en se tournant vers Lesline. Puis-je le voir ? Vous pouvez demander à votre apprenti. Si je suis ici c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Lesline se tourna vers Paler qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre d'un tel homme. Lesline jaugea l'inconnu du regard.

-Suivez-moi, demanda-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Paler la suivit, ainsi que Time un peu plus loin. L'homme remarqua que tout le monde avait arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- _Et mince, j'ai peut être été un peu impatient sur ce coup_ , pensa l'homme. _Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas fait trop attention à ce que j'ai dis._

Lesline et Paler emmenèrent Time au dernier étage de la tour de la Fédération Ranger. Pendant tout le trajet, ni Time, ni Lesline ne dirent un mot. Paler sentit une tension s'installer entre les deux adultes. De son côté Time commençait à voir flou par moment. La fatigue des derniers jours commençait à se faire sentir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque il s'était peu reposé. Le voyageur se motiva en se disant qu'il avait bientôt fini sa mission et qu'après il pourrait se reposer autant qu'il le voudrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du président. Deux personnes, des pokémons rangers, surveillaient la porte.

-Lesline Kerkjan, top rangeuse, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis accompagné par Paler, apprenti ranger, et de cet homme, Time, qui souhaite avoir une discussion avec le président.

Les deux rangers gardant la porte inspectèrent les trois individus. Lorsqu'ils voulurent inspecter la sacoche de Time, ce dernier les arrêta un instant.

-Je dois enlever une protection, expliqua l'homme.

Ses mains s'entourèrent d'une aura bleu tandis qu'un déclic se fit entendre. Les deux gardes, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait, saisirent Time tandis que deux Arcanins apparurent derrière lui.

-Tout va bien, tenta de rassurer Time. Regardez, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur de ma sacoche.

L'un des hommes regarda rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'un bijou en forme de griffe dont le bout avait été cassé, et différentes feuilles. Certains contenaient des schémas, d'autres des plans et d'autres des instructions. Certaines instructions étaient marqués par un sceau représentant un hexagone bleu entourant un sablier.

-Il ne s'agit que de papiers avec des informations pour la Fédération, ajouta Time.

Lesline se tourna vers Paler.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle à son apprenti.

Paler regarda Time. Ce dernier ne se débattait pas et se laissait faire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Lasi, et il possédait un pendentif de pouvoirs. Néanmoins quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre dans sa conduite. Notamment, pourquoi avait-il utilisé ses pouvoirs face à des personnes qui n'étaient pas habitués à cela ?

-C'est parce que, là d'où je viens, ce n'est plus un secret, expliqua Time. Malheureusement pour moi, mais à cette époque c'est encore top secret et j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Et avec la fatigue je suis un peu moins vigilent.

Paler fut surpris. Time était capable de lire dans ses pensées. Il décida de faire appel au seul qui serait capable de lui confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien du double de Lasi.

- _Giratina, est-ce que tu peux me confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de lui ?_ Demanda-t-il par la pensée à son pokémon.

- _Oui, Dialga m'en avait parlé il y a peu de temps,_ répondit la voix du pokémon. _Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne nous voir._

Paler souffla.

-On peut le laisser voir le président, dit Paler.

-Remercie Gira … commença Time.

Lesline ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle lui plaqua une main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Ça, c'est censé rester entre lui et moi, d'accord, dit-elle.

Apparemment Time avait failli révéler aux deux gardes quelque chose concernant Paler.

-Allez on va y aller, dit Lesline. Je me porte garante de lui.

Les deux gardes acceptèrent et ouvrirent la porte menant sur un couloir. Dès que les trois personnes eurent passé les portes, ces derniers se refermèrent.

-Le lien entre Paler et Giratina ne doit pas être exposé au sein de la Fédération, expliqua Lesline après quelques instants. Nous attendons qu'il soit devenu officiellement pokémon ranger pour laisser l'information se divulguer. Mais pour le moment il ne doit pas être évoqué.

Time n'ajouta rien. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir puis la femme ouvrit les portes menant au bureau du président de la Fédération Ranger.

-Monsieur, cet homme a tenu à vous rencontrer, expliqua-t-elle.

Le président était un petit homme, assez vieux, avec un crâne chauve. Il portait un uniforme d'homme d'affaires.

-D'accord, répondit-il. Vous pouvez l'attendre dehors.

-J'aimerais qu'ils restent tout deux, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénients, contesta le voyageur. Les informations dont je vais vous parler pourraient les intéresser tout les deux.

-Bien restez donc, décida le président. Et installez-vous.

Les trois arrivants s'installèrent de l'autre côté du bureau du président.

Time commença donc ses explications. Il se présenta brièvement comme venant du futur grâce au pouvoir de Dialga. Puis il commença par parler de l'existence de deux organisations, l'Ordre de Setralph et l'Organisation d'Elderen. Les deux organisations existaient depuis quelques années à présent. L'Ordre de Setralph cherchait à s'emparer d'une puissance, les pendentifs de pouvoirs, afin de pouvoir établir leur domination sur le monde. Leur but était d'utiliser le pouvoir des pendentifs pour modeler le monde à leur image. L'Organisation d'Elderen, elle, tentait de contrer les plans de Setralph.

Puis Time leur expliqua certaines actions qui avaient été menés par Setralph et Elderen, jusqu'à parler de ce qu'il c'était passé ce même jour. Paler apprit alors qu'Ina faisait parti de Setralph et que Lasi avait été confronté à cette organisation. Néanmoins il ne laissa aucune émotion paraître. Il restait calme et continuait d'écouter le voyageur du temps.

-Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas au courant de l'existence de ces deux organisations, d'où ma présence, continua Time. Je souhaite que les forces de la Fédération Ranger et des autres autorités soient mises au courant de ce qu'il se trame actuellement. Actuellement les dangers que représentent Setralph sont minimes et ne concernent qu'une poignée de personnes. Cependant dans quelques années ce ne sera plus le cas.

-Néanmoins les pendentifs de pouvoirs sont un sujet bien délicat, rappela le président. Au sein de la Fédération nous sommes trois à en connaître l'existence. Moi, Lesline et Paler. Je ne peux dévoiler actuellement leur existence.

-Si vous avez besoin d'une raison pour mettre en place vos unités, je peux vous en fournir une, répondit le voyageur.

Time sortit son téléphone et il montra une vidéo. La vidéo montrait une sorte de gigantesque laboratoire. Des dizaines de pokémons étaient enfermés dans des tubes remplis d'un liquide verdâtre. Certains étaient très mal en point et on pouvait voir que certains subissaient des expériences douloureuses.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Time en chargeant une autre vidéo.

La vidéo montrait une adolescente, Leila, qui subissait des expériences terribles.

-Ces vidéos proviennent de leurs serveurs, expliqua Time. J'ai réussi à les intercepter un peu plus tôt, mais maintenant l'accès doit être fermé. Si vous avez besoin d'une raison, je pense que ces deux vidéos sont suffisantes.

-Effectivement, acquiesça le président. Je veux que vous me les transfériez. Puisque vous venez du futur, que suggérez-vous ?

-Setralph va commencer à avoir des activités à Sinnoh d'ici un an environ, expliqua l'homme. Envoyez quelques rangers là-bas à ce moment là. Il faudra commencer à assurer la sécurité des lieux et des habitants. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, vous devrez envoyer des unités au sommet du Mont Couronné. Giratina s'occupera de vous avertir à ce moment là.

-Ils comptent s'attaquer à Arceus et aux habitants ? Demanda Lesline en se rappelant d'une légende qui indiquait qu'Arceus vivrait au Mont Couronné.

-Arceus, oui. Les habitants ne les intéressent pas. En dehors du Dieu Pokémon, il n'y a qu'une autre personne qui les intéresse. A savoir mon moi du passé.

-Nous devrions donc le cacher et le protéger, proposa le président de la Fédération Ranger.

-Vous n'y parviendrez pas. Arceus est fermement opposé à cela. Mon moi du passé doit subir ces épreuves. Arceus en a besoin pour son plan.

-Et ça vous va, vous, d'avoir eu à subir ces épreuves ? Demanda la pokémon rangeuse.

-Je ne serais pas sûr de bien pouvoir vous répondre, mais je pense que oui, dit Time. Des choses se sont passés parce que j'ai dû surmonter ces événements. Et je ne me tiendrais pas devant vous si ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est déjà en sécurité. Un nouvel allié de poids va bientôt venir le rencontrer.

Le président resta songeur.

-Avez-vous d'autres actions à nous proposer ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Toutes les compétitions, que ce soit les compétitions de ligues pokémons, les concours, les épreuves du poké-adventure et toutes les autres, doivent voir leur sécurité renforcé, répondit Time. Certains membres de Setralph seront présents à certaines, et si vous pouvez en attraper certains ce sera déjà bien. Et surtout. Envoyez le plus de personnes possibles durant le tournoi de la ligue suprême quand il aura lieu. C'est lors de cette compétition que Setralph marquera un grand coup. L'Organisation d'Elderen sera présente pour les contrer mais l'aide des autorités sera très utile.

-Bien, nous ferons cela, assura le président.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, termina le voyageur.

-Merci pour ces informations, remercia le président. Je vais commencer à rédiger un avis mondial qui devra rester en interne. Personne ne devra parler de cette menace à l'extérieur. Lesline et Paler, je vais vous envoyer tout deux en mission. Vous avez assisté à cette discussion donc c'est vous qui allez contacter Elderen pour leur proposer une alliance.

-Elderen a son quartier général à Etervia, la capitale de la région de Riverte, informa Time. Allez directement voir Adrian dans son bureau, à l'entreprise FutureAdvance. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Il vous recevra directement.

-Bien, firent Lesline et Paler d'une même voix.

-Je vous envoie votre avis de mission top secret dans quelques minutes, dit le président. Merci encore pour vos informations Time.

-Merci à vous de m'avoir écouté, remercia le voyageur.

Après cela, Time fut raccompagné à l'accueil de la Fédération Ranger. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé entre Time, Lesline et Paler. Paler aurait voulu lui demander certaines choses mais depuis la fin de la discussion avec le président de la Fédération Ranger, Time avait un visage inquiet et il semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. De plus la fatigue qu'il ressentait pouvait se sentir par n'importe qui.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, remercia Time. Bon courage pour le futur.

Time quitta le bâtiment. A peine les portes s'étaient refermés derrière lui qu'il disparut.

-[]-

Time apparut dans les ruines d'une ancienne tour. Il connaissait très bien le lieu qui n'était rien d'autre que la Tour du Jugement. Arceus se trouvait devant lui. Time s'installa près d'un pilier et s'assit afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

-C'est donc ce que tu as décidé de faire ? Demanda Arceus.

-Oui, dit Time. Je suis ici grâce à ce que m'ont dévoilé les Archives du Temps. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu envisageais les choses mais j'en ai discuté avec Arcadia avant de venir.

-Arcadia, répéta Arceus. Alors comme ça elle est réveillée à ton époque ?

-Oui, répondit le voyageur du temps. Elle va bientôt se réveiller d'ailleurs. C'est elle qui va s'assurer de la sécurité de Lasi.

-J'ai l'impression qu'Arcadia a décidé de changer tout ce que j'avais prévu, supposa Arceus. Ai-je tort ?

-Non tu as tout à fait raison, dit Time. Que ce soit pour Simelya, pour Setralph ou pour Lasi, elle a décidé de faire autrement. Et je trouve son approche plus rassurante.

-Pour ceux qui connaissent le futur ça doit certainement l'être, ajouta Arceus. Pour moi qui ne peut connaître l'avenir à partir de maintenant, c'est différent.

-Je sais Arceus. Je sais.

Le corps de Time commença à s'effacer.

-Le temps est venu pour moi de retourner à mon époque, dit le voyageur.

-Même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait que tu modifies mes plans initiaux avec Arcadia, je veux quand même te remercier, dit Arceus. Cela nous aura au moins éviter la mort de certains.

-Si tu pouvais lire les sentiments cachés dans le cœur des humains, tu saurais que je me devais d'accepter ces modifications afin de pouvoir les sauver, dit Time. Avec ton plan initial, Leila aurait certainement succombé face aux expériences de Rayner. Et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Si ça c'était déroulé, Lasi aurait certainement cherché à se venger. Et à partir de là ton plan n'aurait plus servi à rien.

-Donc grâce à Arcadia, nous suivons toujours mon plan initial, même si il y a eu certaines modifications ? Demanda le Dieu Pokémon.

-Oui, vous devez continuer comme ça, dit Time. Arcadia a beaucoup de coups d'avance sur toi.

La remarque fit rire Arceus.

-Rentre bien et prends soin de toi, dit Arceus.

-Prends soin de cette époque, dit Time.

L'homme du futur disparut totalement dans un éclair. Arceus se mit à penser à haute voix.

-Arcadia, répéta-t-il. Voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps.


	32. Chapitre 31 - Le badge Balancier

Trois jours étaient passés depuis les événements avec l'Ordre de Setralph. Lasi et Leila étaient arrivés à Clémenti-ville le soir même où ils avaient été libérés de Setralph grâce aux efforts d'Ayels, Ectus et Time.

Ils avaient décidé de se reposer avant d'aller défier le champion de l'arène. Leila devait se reposer suite à ce qu'elle avait subi. Lasi se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver son amie alors qu'il avait assisté à la scène. Malgré les entraînements de Time, Lasi n'avait pas été capable d'aider son amie ce qui augmentait sa frustration.

Lasi n'était pas le seul à être frustré et cela se ressentait sur les pokémons des deux dresseurs. Le soir même de leur arrivée à Clémenti-ville, Kirlia était sorti de sa pokéball et s'était emparé de la pierre aube de son dresseur pour évoluer. Le garçon avait compris par la suite que Kirlia avait souhaité évoluer en Gallame le plus rapidement pour disposer de capacités qui permettraient d'aider son dresseur.

Ainsi, pendant que Leila avait passé trois jours à se reposer, Lasi les avait passé à s'entraîner à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il avait demandé l'aide de Simelya et cette dernière lui fut d'une grande utilité. Néanmoins il sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait de progresser. Il en avait parlé un peu avec Simelya et cette dernière lui avait expliqué qu'elle sentait également quelque chose au sein du pendentif de Lasi qui bridait ses pouvoirs. Elle avait supposé que cela provenait certainement du lien que l'esprit et le jeune dresseur partageaient et que Lasi pourrait utiliser les pouvoirs de son pendentif pleinement dès que Simelya aurait récupéré tout ses souvenirs.

Après ces trois jours, les deux dresseurs étaient prêts à affronter le champion de la ville. Ils avaient pu récupérer quelques informations sur le champion qui s'appelait Norman et qui était un expert des pokémons de type normal. Le champion acceptait les duels à un seul pokémon uniquement.

Une fois dans l'arène, le champion les accueillit tandis que les tribunes étaient remplis. Les dresseurs remarquèrent que le champion était très reconnu et avait même son fan club ce qui fit rire un peu les deux adolescents.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Leila qui affronta la première le champion de l'arène. L'arbitre s'installa au milieu du terrain tandis que Lasi chercha une place dans les tribunes.

- _Tu penses qu'elle est prête à livrer un match ?_ Demanda la voix de Simelya dans la tête du garçon.

- _Je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent_ , répondit Lasi. _Mais si jamais je vois que ça ne va pas j'interviendrais pour arrêter le match._

L'arbitre demanda aux deux dresseurs de faire sortir leur unique pokémon pour ce combat. Leila décida d'utiliser sa Absol tandis que Norman fit apparaître un Monaflémit. Puis l'arbitre déclara que le match d'arène pouvait commencer.

-Absol attaque le avec tranche-nuit !

-Laisse-toi attaquer Monaflémit, demanda Norman.

Absol fonça vers son adversaire tandis que sa corne s'illumina d'une aura obscure. Puis elle porta un coup sur le pokémon adverse qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Maintenant utilise riposte ! Ordonna le champion.

Le pokémon de type normal saisit son adversaire et la frappa d'un coup de point puissant. L'attaque fit beaucoup de dégâts à Absol car elle renvoyait de base le double des dommages causés par l'attaque précédente. De plus Absol était faible face à cette capacité de type combat, lui causant encore plus de dégâts.

Le combat venait de commencer quelques secondes auparavant et Absol était déjà dans une mauvaise posture. Cependant Leila avait un avantage certain par rapport à son adversaire. En effet, même si son adversaire était puissant et résistant, il ne pouvait agir qu'une fois sur deux à cause de son talent Absentéisme.

-Absol dégage toi de lui avec une attaque lance-flamme ! Demanda Leila.

Puisque la pokémon était toujours aux prises de son adversaire elle devait tout d'abord s'extirper de lui si elle voulait parvenir à remporter le match. Absol cracha un jet de flamme sur Monaflémit qui resta impassible. Leila se demanda si cela était dû au fait qu'il soit paresseux ou si son dresseur l'avait suffisamment entraîné pour que sa défense spéciale et sa défense physique soient suffisamment élevés pour ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse.

-Redouble d'effort pour essayer de te libérer, indiqua Leila. Utilise toujours lance-flamme.

Leila savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'utiliser de capacités physiques sans prendre le risque que le champion de Clémenti-ville contre avec l'attaque riposte. Leila se demandait si sa Absol parviendrait à résister à une autre attaque riposte. En utilisant des attaques spéciales, Monaflémit serait incapable d'utiliser riposte et devrait donc utiliser une autre capacité. Mais la dresseuse se doutait qu'il devait avoir d'autres capacités en réserve qui pourraient affaiblir Absol.

-Monaflémit affaibli là encore plus avec marto-poing ! Demanda le champion.

Le poing libre du pokémon s'illumina d'une aura blanche et s'approcha dangereusement du corps d'Absol. Cependant, heureusement pour la pokémon, le poing lui passa légèrement à côté, lui permettant de gagner quelques instants de répits.

-Absol profite en pour essayer de te libérer en utilisant tranche nuit sur le bras par lequel il te tient, indiqua la dresseuse.

La pokémon toucha le poignet de son adversaire qui lâcha finalement prise. Absol en profita pour s'écarter suffisamment de son assaillant.

-Maintenant utilise lance-flamme ! Demanda Leila.

Le jet de flammes toucha le pokémon normal. Absol maintint l'attaque aussi longtemps qu'elle put. Tandis que la pokémon continuait de cracher des flammes, un puissant rugissement de Monaflémit se fit entendre. D'un coup il se leva et arriva en face d'Absol. La pokémon n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer. Monaflémit réutilisa une attaque marto-poing mais cette fois-ci il parvint à toucher sa cible. La pokémon fut expulsée plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour se déplacer aussi vite, après avoir utilisé marto-poing ? Se demanda Leila.

-Il existe un type de baies qui permet d'augmenter temporairement les performances des pokémons dans certaines conditions, répondit Norman. Mon pokémon possède toujours une baie lui permettant d'augmenter sa vitesse sur lui. Ainsi cela fait de lui un pokémon puissant, résistant mais également rapide.

Monaflémit arrêta de bouger, à cause de son talent.

-Enfin, rapide à certains moment seulement, rajouta-t-il.

Absol se releva. Elle avait été bien amoché par le dernier coup mais elle pouvait encore se battre.

-On change de stratégie pour ce tour là Absol, avertit la dresseuse. Utilise reflet !

Absol se déplaça rapidement dans la salle. Sa vitesse venait de monter d'un cran lui permettant d'esquiver plus facilement les attaques qu'elle subissait. Même si Monaflémit avait avalé une baie lui permettant d'augmenter sa vitesse, il avait quand même utilisé deux fois l'attaque marto-poing qui réduisait la vitesse de son lanceur. Ainsi en augmentant la vitesse d'Absol, cette dernière s'assurait d'avoir plus de chances de parvenir à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire.

-Et réutilise reflet ! Ordonna Leila.

-Monaflémit utilise vantardise ! Demanda le champion.

Absol parvint à éviter la capacité de Monaflémit de justesse. La capacité vantardise aurait permis d'augmenter l'attaque de la pokémon de deux niveaux mais elle l'aurait également rendue confuse, diminuant ses chances de victoire.

-Maintenant attaque le avec tranche-nuit puis utilise lance-flamme ! Demanda Leila.

Absol s'approcha rapidement de son adverse, lui fit un coup de sa corne entouré de l'aura obscure puis elle fit un saut vers l'arrière tout en crachant ses flammes.

-Maintenant Monaflémit ! Prévint Norman.

Le pokémon normal tendit le bras et parvint à saisir son adversaire qu'il écrasa sur le sol. Absol ne put esquiver ou contrer l'offensive et s'écrasa au sol.

-Absol ! Cria Leila.

Sa pokémon tenait encore le coup mais la prochaine attaque qu'elle subirait serait certainement la dernière.

-Lance-flamme ! Demanda la dresseuse. Et si ça ne suffit pas finis en avec ultralaser !

Absol ne chercha pas à se relever. Elle leva la tête en direction de son adversaire, en sachant pertinemment que si elle ne réussissait pas à mettre son adversaire hors combat avant sa prochaine offensive, ce serait elle qui serait mise inconsciente.

Les flammes touchèrent de nouveau l'adversaire qui montra un signe de faiblesse ce coup-ci. Voyant cela, Absol arrêta immédiatement son offensive pour utiliser la puissante attaque de type normal. Ultralaser décolla de la gueule de la pokémon et toucha de plein fouet l'adversaire qui chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Maintenant Absol ne pouvait plus bouger pendant quelques instants à cause du contrecoup de la dernière capacité. Que Monaflémit soit hors combat ou non, le match se terminerait dans les prochains instants, soit par la victoire d'Absol par l'attaque ultralaser, soit par la prochaine offensive de Monaflémit sur Absol qui ne pouvait bouger.

Au bout de quelques instants, Monaflémit se releva. Il était très affaibli.

-Finissons en mon ami, attaque Absol avec marto-poing, demanda Norman.

Monaflémit s'écroula de nouveau, sans pouvoir suivre l'ordre du champion. L'arbitre se déplaça jusqu'au pokémon avant d'annoncer :

-Monaflémit est hors combat ! Absol et Leila remportent le match d'arène contre Norman et Monaflémit !

La foule dans les tribunes se mit à applaudir. Leila se précipita auprès de sa pokémon. Elle l'examina rapidement et une fois qu'elle fut assurée qu'elle allait bien, elle la félicita et la rappela dans sa pokéball.

Lasi en profita pour se mettre en place sur le terrain.

-Bravo pour ton combat, félicita le dresseur.

-Merci, bon courage pour toi.

Leila regagna les tribunes.

Comme pour le précédent match, l'arbitre demanda aux deux dresseurs de faire apparaître leur unique pokémon en même temps. Le champion choisit un Brouhabam tandis que Lasi envoya son récent Gallame. Son pokémon voulait prouver ce qu'il pouvait faire et Lasi avait décidé de lui faire confiance pour ce match d'arène. Le combat commença.

-Brouhabam, commence par utiliser voix enjôleuse, demanda le champion.

-Gallame résiste comme tu peux et approche toi de lui pour attaquer avec coupe psycho, demanda Lasi.

Brouhabam fut finalement le premier à réaliser sa capacité tandis que Gallame commençait à se diriger vers lui. Voix enjôleuse était une capacité qui touchait sa cible tout le temps. Gallame subit l'attaque mais elle était de faible puissance permettant au pokémon de continuer sa course vers son adversaire. Ses lames se mirent à luire d'une étrange lueur rose et il asséna un premier coup sur son adversaire. Contrairement au combat précédent, le pokémon du champion montra des signes de faiblesse dès la première attaque.

-Fais le reculer avec mégaphone ! Demanda Norman.

Brouhabam se mit à produire des sons très puissants obligeant Gallame à reculer pour éviter de prendre trop de dégâts.

-Profite d'être à distance pour augmenter ton attaque avec danse-lames, demanda Lasi.

-Réutilise mégaphone ! Ordonna le champion.

Gallame put augmenter la puissance des ses attaques physiques, cependant il subit de nouveau l'attaque de son adversaire.

-Maintenant fonce sur Brouhabam et réutilise coupe psycho !

-Empêche le d'approcher avec bang sonique !

Gallame n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son adversaire lorsque ce dernier cria de toutes ses forces. Le bruit propulsa le pokémon de Lasi dans les airs. Le cri fut tellement fort que le sol commença à se fissurer autour de Brouhabam. Le pokémon de Lasi avait raté une nouvelle offensive.

-Puisqu'on ne peut plus s'approcher comme ça, utilise téléport puis coupe psycho ! Demanda Lasi.

Gallame disparut et apparut derrière son adversaire. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de bouger et prit le coup de l'adversaire de plein fouet. Il recula de quelques pas après le choc.

-Empêche le de partir avec bang sonique, demanda Norman.

-Éloigne toi avec téléport de nouveau !

Gallame eut le temps de se téléporter et d'aller se positionner à l'endroit du terrain le plus éloigné de son adversaire.

-Réutilise danse-lame, demanda Lasi.

Gallame augmenta de nouveau son attaque d'un niveau.

-Brouhabam utilise grincement ! Ordonna le champion.

Le pokémon fit grincer ses dents provoquant un bruit désagréable. La capacité ne faisait pas de dégâts mais elle permettait à son lanceur de faire diminuer la défense de son adversaire de plusieurs niveaux. Ainsi, même si Gallame avait à présent un très bon niveau d'attaque, il possédait néanmoins peu de résistance physique. Il devrait donc faire plus attention pour ses prochaines offensives.

-Gallame utilise reflet ! Ordonna Lasi.

Puisque son pokémon avait une défense plus faible, reflet permettrait à son pokémon d'avoir une plus grande esquive.

-Brouhabam continue de lancer grincement.

Le pokémon fit diminuer de deux niveaux la défense de son adversaire. Lasi ordonna directement après à son pokémon de réutiliser reflet tandis que Norman demanda à son pokémon d'augmenter son attaque et son attaque spéciale grâce à sa capacité renforcement.

Les deux dresseurs ne firent plus d'offensives pendant quelques tours, chacun augmentant les statistiques de son pokémons, Lasi privilégiant l'attaque et l'esquive, tandis que le champion d'arène privilégiait l'attaque, l'attaque spéciale ainsi que l'esquive. Le public ne voyait pas où voulaient en venir les deux dresseurs.

-Maintenant utilise rayon chargé trois fois ! Demanda Lasi.

Gallame lança trois rayons d'électricité à la suite vers Brouhabam qui les esquiva sans aucun problème.

-Brouhabam fonce sur Gallame et utilise bang sonique ! Ordonna le champion.

Le pokémon normal se dirigea aussi vite qu'il put vers son adversaire tout en poussant son cri. Ayant augmenté ses statistiques et diminué la défense de son adversaire, l'attaque fut bien plus puissante qu'avant. Gallame eut dû mal à résister à l'attaque et tomba sur les genoux ne pouvant rester debout face à la puissance de l'attaque. Le sol se fissura d'autant plus qu'auparavant.

-Gallame, utilise téléport puis force ajoutée ! Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon se téléporta et se retrouva dans le dos de Brouhabam. Puis il libéra un rayon rose qui toucha Brouhabam. Il n'y eut plus rien pendant un instant puis le pokémon du champion s'écroula, inconscient. L'arbitre déclara la fin du combat. Lasi avait également gagné son match d'arène.

-C'était donc pour ça que tu augmentais tes statistiques depuis le début du combat, comprit le champion.

-Oui, affirma l'adolescent. La puissance de force ajoutée dépend des améliorations de statistiques du lanceur. En montant l'attaque et l'esquive à leur plus haut niveau, force ajoutée était déjà bien puissant. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ça suffirait.

-Tu as donc demandé à ton Gallame de lancer trois fois rayon chargé en espérant obtenir une amélioration de l'attaque spéciale, ajouta le champion. C'était une bonne stratégie.

-Merci, fit le dresseur.

Une fois que Gallame et Brouhabam furent rappelés dans leur pokéball, Leila descendit sur le terrain. Le champion s'empara de deux badges représentants deux cercles liés par un trait.

-Ceci est le badge de l'arène de Clémenti-ville, indiqua le champion d'arène. Le badge balancier. Il prouve que vous avez réussi à me vaincre dans un combat officiel.

Il donna leur badge aux deux dresseurs qui le remercièrent.

-J'espère vous voir au tournoi de la ligue suprême dans de magnifiques matchs, confia le champion.

-[]-

Une fois sorti de l'arène, les deux amis retournèrent au centre pokémon de la ville. Ils y firent soigner Absol et Gallame qui avaient bien combattu pendant qu'eux se reposèrent du duel qu'ils avaient réalisé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de faire un match d'arène, fit remarquer Leila. Ne pas avoir à penser au reste, juste à son pokémon et à son adversaire.

-Je te comprends, confirma Lasi. Après les événements de ces derniers temps, ça fait du bien de faire autre chose.

Leila regarda l'extérieur. Lasi marqua une pause puis il demanda :

-Au fait, ça va ? Je veux dire, concernant ce qu'il c'est passé avec Rayner.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Clémenti-ville, Lasi avait jugé nécessaire de ne pas évoquer l'événement mais maintenant il pensait que Leila devait être prête à en parler. L'adolescente ne répondit rien et continua de regarder dehors.

-Si tu veux en parler, n'hésites pas, continua le dresseur inquiet.

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Leila !

-Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, dit Leila doucement en se levant et en prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard de son ami. Reste ici s'il-te-plaît.

Lasi décida de suivre la requête de son amie.

- _Je m'occupe d'elle,_ fit la voix de Latias dans la tête. Ça _prendra du temps certainement mais je m'en occupe. Occupes-toi de toi. Cette épreuve que vous avez dû surmonté t'a aussi laissé des traces._

Lasi décida de laisser Latias s'occuper d'elle. Le dresseur se leva à son tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Puis il entra dans la sphère de Simelya afin de s'entraîner à utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'était sa manière à lui de faire taire les sombres pensées qui embrumaient son esprit lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans le laboratoire de Rayner.


	33. Chapitre 32 - La dernière arène d'Hoenn

Le lendemain de leur victoire à l'arène de Clémenti-ville, Leila et Lasi étaient partis de la ville pour se diriger vers la prochaine ville où se trouvait la dernière arène d'Hoenn, Mérouville. Après une journée de marche, à travers le bois clémenti, ils étaient arrivés à Mérouville.

Lasi n'avait pas redemandé à Leila si elle allait bien suite à ce qu'elle avait subi lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'une des bases de Setralph. Latias lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout et Lasi avait donc décidé de ne plus se préoccuper de cela. Il s'était concentré sur sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

C'est ainsi que deux jours après avoir remporté le badge balancier de l'arène de Clémenti-ville, les deux dresseurs se trouvaient face à l'arène de Mérouville pour tenter de remporter leur dernier badge de la région d'Hoenn. Une fois cela fait ils n'auraient plus qu'à récupérer les badges de la région de Sinnoh pour pouvoir participer au tournoi de la ligue suprême.

L'arène de Mérouville était occupée par Roxanne, une experte des pokémons de type roche. Comme dans les autres arènes de la région, l'arène de Mérouville disposait de certaines règles pour les matchs. Roxanne proposait trois types de matchs différents : des matchs double dans lesquels deux dresseurs affrontaient la championne avec un pokémon chacun et deux pour la championne des matchs simple à deux pokémons ou des matchs triple avec seulement trois pokémons.

Puisque l'arène proposait de faire un match en duo, Leila et Lasi avaient décidé d'opter pour ce type de match afin de marquer leur dernier match d'arène de la région. Ils s'étaient concertés avant le match afin de réfléchir à quel pokémon ils choisiraient. Le garçon avait décidé d'utiliser son Lucario, tandis que la fille utiliserait sa Absol.

Arrivés dans l'arène, la championne les accueillit. Les tribunes étaient moins remplies que celles de Clémenti-ville et c'était un tout autre public qui était présent. Il s'agissait surtout d'enfants, ayant entre sept et douze ans. Tous provenaient de l'école des dresseurs de la ville de Mérouville. Chaque jour, plusieurs d'entre eux venaient observer les matchs d'arènes de Roxanne afin de mieux connaître les matchs pokémons.

Une fois les deux dresseurs et la championne en place, l'arbitre leur demanda de faire apparaître leurs pokémons. Lucario et Absol apparurent du côté des deux dresseurs tandis qu'un Galeking et un Armaldo apparurent du côté de la championne.

-Que le combat commence ! Annonça l'arbitre.

-Galeking utilise allégement et Armaldo protège le en attaquant Lucario et Absol avec pouvoir antique, demanda la championne.

-Lucario utilise vitesse extrême pour t'approcher de Galeking, demanda Lasi.

-Absol esquive en utilisant détection, demanda Leila.

Une brise entoura pendant quelques instants Galeking tandis que son poids diminuait considérablement et que sa vitesse augmentait. Armaldo fit apparaître plusieurs rochers avec pouvoirs antique qu'il dirigea vers les deux pokémons adverse. Absol parvint à esquiver les rochers qui s'avançaient vers elle. Lucario disparut en un instant et se retrouva derrière le Galeking de la championne lui permettant également d'éviter les rochers.

-Galeking repousse Lucario avec queue de fer ! Ordonna Roxanne.

-Lucario contre avec riposte, demanda Lasi.

Galeking fit son attaque très rapidement mais Lucario parvint à saisir la queue de son adverse pour l'envoyer plus loin. Cela n'aurait certainement pas pu être possible si Galeking n'avait pas réduit son poids juste avant.

-Armaldo profite que Lucario soit à proximité pour l'attaquer avec casse-brique, demanda Roxanne.

-Absol empêche Armaldo avec lance-flammes !

Armaldo commença à se diriger vers Lucario lorsqu'un jet de flammes passa devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer vers Lucario.

-Parfait, Lucario utilise vitesse extrême pour t'éloigner et lance aurasphère sur Galeking, demanda Lasi.

-Armaldo réutilise pouvoir antique sur Lucario et Galeking utilise tomberoche sur Lucario.

-Absol utilise coupe psycho sur les rochers qui tombent sur Lucario, demanda Leila.

Lucario arriva rapidement à l'autre bout du terrain, non loin d'Absol. Armaldo envoya un tas de rochers en direction du pokémon combat tandis que des pierres apparurent au dessus de Lucario. Absol envoya plusieurs lames psychiques pour détruire les rochers qui s'apprêtaient à tomber sur Lucario. Cependant il y en avait trop pour pouvoir tous les détruire. Lucario commença néanmoins à préparer son aurasphère.

-Ne t'occupe pas de Lucario ça va aller pour lui, assura Lasi à son amie.

-Ok, Absol utilise lance-flammes sur Armaldo, demanda la dresseuse.

Armaldo étant occupé à envoyer des rochers sur Lucario, il ne put éviter l'attaque de la pokémon ténèbres. Des rochers commencèrent à tomber autour de Lucario. Le pokémon ne bougea pas puis il lança son aurasphère qui décolla rapidement vers Galeking. Ne pouvant esquiver l'attaque, la sphère explosa sur Galeking en le touchant. L'attaque était plutôt puissante pour un pokémon comme Galeking car il possédait une double faiblesse aux attaques combats.

-Lucario essaye d'éviter les rochers, demanda Lasi.

Son pokémon commença à bouger de nouveau mais il se prit finalement un rocher de tomberoche. Heureusement pour lui les capacités de type roche lui faisait très peu de dégâts puisqu'il possédait une double résistance à ce type. Néanmoins en ce faisant toucher par l'attaque tomberoche, sa vitesse était diminué d'un niveau.

-Armaldo attaque Absol avec plaie-croix, demanda la championne.

-Lucario oppose toi à l'attaque en utilisant vitesse extrême et contre avec riposte, demanda Lasi.

Lucario se déplaça une nouvelle fois très rapidement. Armaldo arriva néanmoins devant Absol avant lui et commença son attaque. Lucario parvint in extremis à prendre l'attaque à la place de son alliée et riposta en portant un coup de poing sur son adversaire qui recula de quelques pas.

-Absol utilise lance-flamme pour empêcher Armaldo de partir, demanda Leila.

-Armaldo utilise abri, demanda Roxanne. Et toi Galeking utilise séisme.

L'objectif d'Absol était de garder Armaldo à proximité de Lucario afin que ce dernier puisse l'attaquer. L'attaque lance-flamme ne devrait pas le toucher normalement. C'est en partant sur cette réflexion que la championne avait demandé à son pokémon d'utiliser abri pour que son autre pokémon puisse utiliser séisme sans avoir à se préoccuper des dégâts que subirait Armaldo.

Absol parvint à créer un jet de flammes qui empêcha son adversaire de s'écarter de Lucario. Armaldo créa un bouclier autour de lui tandis que Galeking sauta sur place. L'impact du saut fit trembler la terre. Lucario et Absol furent touchés.

-Lucario utilise luminocanon sur Armaldo, ordonna Lasi.

En étant à proximité de son adversaire, ce dernier n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir esquiver l'attaque. De plus il avait utilisé abri qui avait été brisé par le séisme de Galeking et il serait compliqué pour le pokémon d'en faire apparaître un nouveau.

Lucario ouvrit sa gueule et un rayon argenté en décolla, touchant Armaldo de plein fouet et le repoussant plus loin. Le pokémon roche-insecte de la championne ne tomba pas mais l'attaque ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de bien.

-Absol, attaque le avec coupe psycho pour en terminer avec lui, ordonna Leila.

-Galeking empêche là en utilisant casse-brique sur elle, demanda la championne.

-Lucario repousse le avec vitesse extrême, demanda Lasi.

La corne d'Absol devint rose pendant un instant. Galeking se déplaça rapidement vers la pokémon. Lucario atteint finalement le pokémon acier de la championne mais il ne parvint pas à le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Le choc n'avait pas été assez puissant pour le repousser. Galeking porta un coup de poing à Absol qui fut éjectée dans les airs. La pokémon résista néanmoins au choc et parvint à envoyer son attaque coupe psycho vers Armaldo. Le pokémon n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et la lame psychique le toucha et le fit tomber.

-Armaldo est inconscient, informa l'arbitre.

Le combat s'arrêta le temps que la championne rappelle son pokémon. Lasi et Leila étaient plutôt contents du déroulement du match. Ils parvenaient parfaitement à offrir des opportunités à l'autre sans avoir à trop se concerter. Cependant il restait encore un pokémon à la championne et il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. De plus si ils voulaient avoir leur badge de l'arène, aucun des deux dresseurs ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir son pokémon hors combat.

Roxanne rappela son pokémon puis elle indiqua qu'elle pouvait reprendre le match. L'arbitre siffla la reprise du combat.

-Galeking utilise séisme ! Ordonna la championne.

-Absol esquive avec détection, demanda Leila.

-Lucario esquive toi aussi avec détection, indiqua Lasi.

Galeking sauta et la terre trembla de nouveau. Cette fois-ci aucun pokémon ne prit de dégâts grâce à la capacité détection.

-Absol attaque Galeking avec lance-flammes, demanda Leila.

-Protège toi en utilisant pouvoir antique sur elle, indiqua Roxanne.

-Lucario dirige toi vers le bout du terrain et prépare canon aura, demanda Lasi.

Lucario utilisa vitesse extrême pour arriver rapidement à destination. Puis il concentra son aura entre ses mains pour préparer son attaque. Pendant ce temps, Absol repoussa les différents rochers de pouvoir antique avec ses flammes. Après quelques instants, Lucario fit partir son attaque qui alla toucher Galeking de plein fouet. Il y eut une explosion mais le dernier pokémon de la championne de Mérouville restait conscient.

-Galeking réutilise séisme.

-Attaque avant lui avec moi d'abord Absol, ordonna Leila.

La capacité moi d'abord permettait d'utiliser la capacité qu'allait utiliser un pokémon adverse avant ce dernier. Ainsi en l'utilisant à ce moment là, Absol pourrait attaquer avant son adversaire.

-Lucario utilise détection deux fois pour éviter les deux séismes, demanda Lasi.

Le premier séisme, celui provoqué par Absol toucha Galeking seulement puisque la capacité détection de Lucario fut réussi. L'attaque séisme ne fut cependant pas assez puissante pour en finir avec le pokémon acier. Ce dernier sauta de nouveau pour provoquer le tremblement de terre. Absol n'ayant pas prévu de défense subit l'attaque tandis que Lucario parvint à esquiver de justesse la capacité avec détection.

-Utilise aurasphère une dernière fois, demanda Lasi.

Lucario fit apparaître une sphère d'aura qu'il envoya vers son adversaire. La sphère provoqua une explosion qui fit chuter le Galeking. Puis après quelques secondes le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit dans l'arène.

-Galeking est incapable de continuer le combat, annonça-t-il. Lasi et Leila remportent donc le match d'arène contre Roxanne.

Lasi et Leila se félicitèrent pour cette victoire puis ils allèrent féliciter leurs pokémons. Roxanne rappela son Galeking et s'approcha des deux adolescents.

-Félicitations pour votre victoire, dit-elle. Ainsi j'ai l'honneur de vous délivrer le badge roche de l'arène de Mérouville. Encore bravo pour ce match.

Les deux dresseurs reçurent le badge en forme d'un rocher. Ils possédaient à présent tout les badges de la région d'Hoenn. Ils remercièrent la championne pour ce match puis ils retournèrent au centre pokémon de la ville pour faire soigner Lucario et Absol. Une pensée occupait leur esprit : leur voyage à Hoenn était sur le point de se terminer. Retrouver les derniers souvenirs de Simelya était leur dernière mission à Hoenn. En pensant cela, Lasi avait un sourire amer. D'ici peu il allait devoir prendre une décision sur la suite du voyage.

-[]-

Après avoir triomphé de l'arène de Mérouville, Lasi et Leila étaient partis, le lendemain, de la ville afin de se diriger vers Poivressel. Pour cela ils passèrent par un chemin passant par une caverne qui leur permis d'arriver à Vergazon. Vergazon était un village situé à une journée de marche de Lavandia. Si les deux dresseurs n'étaient pas passés par là, ils auraient dû reprendre la mer à partir de Clémenti-ville pour arriver à Poivressel.

Quelques jours plus tard ils arrivèrent finalement à Poivressel. Maintenant que les deux dresseurs possédaient leurs badges de la région d'Hoenn, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans cette région. Enfin seul Lasi avait encore quelque chose à faire. Il devait encore aider Simelya à récupérer tout ses souvenirs.

Les deux dresseurs venaient d'arriver au port.

-C'est ici que nos routes se séparent pour ce voyage, dit finalement Lasi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit Leila surprise. On doit encore aider Simelya à récupérer ses souvenirs.

-Non, je dois m'en occuper, rectifia le dresseur. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir.

-Mais je peux encore décider si je viens quand même.

-Je préférerais que tu ne viennes pas, dit Lasi.

L'adolescent dévia le regard de la jeune fille. Il avait dû mal à la regarder en disant cela. C'était une décision qu'il avait pris à contrecœur. Lui aussi aurait voulu que Leila reste avec lui durant la fin de son voyage à Hoenn. Mais c'était trop. Leila avait eu assez à vivre à cause de lui.

-Tu as déjà eu assez de problèmes à cause de moi, continua Lasi. Ce que tu as subi chez Setralph, tu n'aurais jamais eu à le subir si tu n'étais pas avec moi. Et je sens que la suite pour récupérer les souvenirs de Simelya sera dangereuse également. Je ne peux me permettre de te mettre en danger une fois de plus. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

-C'est donc pour ça, murmura Leila.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Donc je te le demande. Restes en dehors de ça, pour cette fois.

-Et si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose ? Demanda Leila. Si il t'arrive quelque chose parce que je n'étais pas là ? Tu t'imagines ce que je pourrais penser de ça ?

-Je sais bien, mais tu es différente depuis les expériences que tu as subi, répondit le garçon. Je peux sentir que tu n'es pas totalement remise de ça, et c'est normal. Je ne peux pas t'en demander plus.

Leila baissa la tête. Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant.

-Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi, dit-elle toujours la tête baissé. C'est vrai que depuis que Rayner m'a fait subir ça je ne suis plus vraiment la même. En même temps personne ne sortirait identique de cela. Depuis ce jour, une partie de moi a peur de ce que Setralph pourrait faire par la suite. Time nous a averti qu'ils seraient capables de produire leur premier pendentif de pouvoirs artificiels dans deux ou trois ans. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire avec ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser également à ceux qui ont subi ce que j'ai pu subir, et ceux qui subiront certainement cela également.

Leila releva la tête. Elle souriait.

-Cependant même si cela a été un moment très désagréable, même si ça a failli me coûter la vie, je dois prendre sur moi-même et continuer d'avancer. Ces derniers jours, pendant que j'étais en train de réfléchir à tout ça, toi tu as décidé d'avancer. Pendant que je vivais dans le passé, toi tu as regardé vers l'avenir. Tu as redoublé d'efforts pour mieux maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Pendant ce temps j'ai perdu du temps inutilement. Mais maintenant, je sais que je dois avancer. Et c'est pour ça que je veux te suivre. Je veux te suivre, toi, qui regardes vers l'avenir, pour que je parvienne moi aussi à avancer.

Lasi se sentit gêné par ce que venait de lui dire son amie.

-Je resterais avec toi, jusqu'à ce que Simelya ait récupéré tout ses souvenirs, continua Leila. Je veux voyager avec toi plus tard pour récupérer les badges de Sinnoh. Je veux combattre dans le même tournoi que toi. Je veux également être là lorsque tu seras confronté à Setralph.

Leila marqua un instant de pause.

-C'est pour ça que je veux continuer de te suivre, dit Leila. Et je continuerais de te suivre.

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- _C'est le moment de lui parler de ce que tu ressens,_ dit une voix au fond de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Lasi n'osait plus parler.

-Lasi, je … commença Leila.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de l'adolescente. Elle se rappela de quelque chose qu'elle avait pu voir, par les pouvoirs conférés par Latias, un soir durant leur voyage à Hoenn. Il s'agissait du soir avant leur départ de Nénucrique, où Lasi et Ina s'étaient retrouvé à discuter tout les deux. Ina avait dévoilé en partie la vérité la concernant. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras du dresseur puis elle l'avait finalement embrassé.

Leila sentit une gêne réapparaître en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre ce que lui avait dit cette voix au fond d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à franchir ce pas.

-Je, … je veux te suivre, jusqu'à la fin de ton voyage à Hoenn, se rattrapa-t-elle. Alors je te le demande. Ne me laisse pas derrière. Laisse moi être à tes côtés, durant tes prochaines épreuves.

Lasi ne pouvait tourner le regard de son amie. Elle avait réussi à attirer toute son attention. Le dresseur ne savait quoi dire. Il avait pris cette décision, pour protéger son amie certes, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte leurs sentiments. Les siens, et ceux de son amie.

-Je, …, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, dit Lasi.

-Laisse moi t'accompagner, demanda Leila. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je parviendrais à me protéger.

Lasi hésitait. Il entendit alors trois voix dans sa tête. Celles de Dialga, de Latias et de Simelya. Les trois êtres lui disaient d'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas refuser la requête de la jeune fille. Lasi soupira bruyamment.

-Ok, tu peux venir avec moi alors, dit Lasi.

-Merci, fit la jeune fille.

Cette discussion étant terminée, les deux dresseurs se mirent à la recherche d'un bâteau afin de les amener à leur prochaine destination : une petite île se trouvant à l'Est de Poivressel, et où se trouvait la dernière épreuve permettant à Simelya de récupérer la totalité de ses souvenirs.


	34. Chapitre 33 - La dernière épreuve

Le vent s'engouffrait dans la caverne en provoquant un faible grondement. On pouvait entendre la mer qui n'était pas loin de l'entrée de la grotte, même en étant au plus profond de l'endroit.

Après deux jours de voyage en bateau, Lasi, Leila et Simelya étaient finalement arrivés à destination. La grotte dans laquelle ils avançaient depuis près d'une heure se trouvait sur une île, à l'Est de Poivressel. C'était au fond de l'endroit que se trouvait la dernière épreuve permettant par la suite à Simelya d'aller récupérer la totalité de ses souvenirs.

Le trio savait que cette dernière épreuve serait dangereuse. Time les avait avertit de cela. Et Lasi et Simelya le ressentaient.

-Regardez, fit remarquer l'esprit.

La femme indiqua des inscriptions sur la roche à plusieurs endroits.

-Ça fait depuis un moment qu'on voit ces étranges symboles, ajouta-t-elle.

-On dirait du braille, pensa Lasi.

-Du braille ? Répéta Leila. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

-Tu serais capable de le lire ? Demanda Simelya au garçon.

-Non, répondit le dresseur en sortant un épais livre de sa sacoche et en commençant à le feuilleter. Mais c'est certainement sans importance pour notre quête. La région d'Hoenn est couverte de ces inscriptions. Certains parlent de la confrontation entre Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza, d'autres de Regice, Regirock et Registeel. Mais aucun n'a jamais fait état de ton époque Simelya.

Le dresseur de Kanto montra une page de son livre où l'on pouvait voir des illustrations avec du braille. Les écritures correspondaient bien à cela.

-D'un côté ça me paraît normal, dit Simelya. A mon époque déjà, le braille était peu connu, donc peu utilisé.

Un bruit se fit entendre un peu plus loin, coupant court la conversation. Le trio se tint prêt à devoir se battre contre quelque chose. Ils remarquèrent alors la présence d'un être. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle était entourée d'une lumière bleue. Elle avait de longs cheveux turquoises lui arrivant jusqu'en bas du dos et des yeux de la même couleur. Elle dégageait une aura mystique. Elle ne semblait pas être agressive. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en tissu blanche. Sur sa jambe droite, elle possédait une étrange épée à la lame bleue, tandis que sur sa jambe gauche elle possédait un grimoire assez ancien. Simelya eut une drôle d'impression en la voyant.

-Êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Simelya.

-Je me nomme Arcadia, répondit-elle.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, pensa la femme esprit.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrées, il y a longtemps dans votre ancienne vie, répondit-elle. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais moi si.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Leila.

-Je suis là pour vous mettre en garde de ce qui vous attend, dit-elle. Et pour vous guider. Votre épreuve vous attend un peu plus loin. Celle qui libérera les derniers souvenirs de Simelya et qui vous permettront de connaître la suite de son passé, une fois que vous serez allés au sommet du Pilier Céleste. Pour l'heure vous devrez affronter les trois golems de la région d'Hoenn : Regice, Registeel et Regirock. Vous ne pourrez utiliser vos pokémons. Vous devrez utiliser vos pouvoirs si vous souhaitez triompher. Simelya, vous pourrez utiliser vos pouvoirs en partie. Et Leila, vos pouvoirs s'activeront durant toute la durée de cette épreuve. Cette épreuve est surtout là pour Lasi et Leila. Montrez que les enseignements de Time ne sont pas vains. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Qui vous envoie ? Demanda Simelya.

-Personne, répondit Arcadia. Je suis là de mon propre chef.

Elle fit apparaître devant elle un symbole. Celui-ci formait un hexagone bleu à l'intérieur du quel se trouvait un sablier.

-Ce symbole, se rappela Simelya. C'est le symbole des Archives du Temps.

-Je proviens de là-bas, dit Arcadia. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous.

Simelya sembla hésiter pendant un moment. Finalement ce fut la voix de Dialga qui rassura le groupe.

- _Elle ne vous fera aucun mal. Je la connais un peu._

 _-_ Maître Dialga, c'est un honneur que vous vous souveniez de moi, dit Arcadia.

-Maître Dialga ? Répéta Lasi un peu étonné.

-Donc on doit passer l'épreuve pour que mes derniers souvenirs soient délivrés ? Demanda Simelya.

-Oui, affirma la nouvelle venue. Si vous êtes prêts, je vais vous conduire au lieu de votre épreuve.

Simelya se retourna vers les deux adolescents qui lui firent signe qu'ils étaient prêts.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vos vies sont en dangers, j'interviendrais, fit savoir Arcadia. Je ne peux me permettre de laisser l'un d'entre vous mourir.

La femme se retourna et commença à conduire le trio. Ils avancèrent dans la grotte et après quelques minutes Arcadia les fit s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers un mur de roches couvert d'inscriptions en braille et tira un rayon bleu sur le mur à l'aide de l'une de ses mains. Le rayon fit exploser le mur, dévoilant un passage. Arcadia s'y engouffra, suivi de près par le reste du groupe. Ils arrivèrent dans une large salle. En haut de la salle, un cristal réfléchissait la lumière provenant de plusieurs trous faisant parti d'un réseau de miroir. La lumière réfléchi permettait d'illuminer la salle. A l'opposé du groupe qui venait d'arriver, trois formes étaient endormis : Regice, Regirock et Registeel. Lasi, Leila et Simelya avaient déjà affronté ces trois pokémons là durant leur voyage à Hoenn et ils connaissaient à présents leurs différentes facultés. Regice était un pokémon glace. Regirock pouvait commander le pouvoir de la roche. Et Registeel utilisait l'acier pour se battre.

-Je vais lancer l'épreuve, indiqua Arcadia. Bon courage.

Elle fit un claquement des doigts et les trois pokémons s'animèrent. Simelya fonça directement vers le groupe de pokémons. Elle tendit ses mains vers l'avant et deux rayons noirs en décollèrent. Les rayons passèrent entre les adversaires qui se déplaçaient rapidement. Registeel fonça sur Simelya, Regice vers Lasi et Regirock vers Leila. Les deux adolescents esquivèrent la première attaque des pokémons de justesse. Suivant les conseils de Time, les deux adolescents se concentrèrent un bref instant pour libérer la puissance de leurs pendentifs. Une aura bleue entoura faiblement Lasi tandis qu'une aura rose entoura Leila. Le sol trembla et des murs se formèrent en un instant dans la salle en la séparant en trois parties. Chaque partie contenait un pokémon et un humain. Seul Leila n'était pas seule puisqu'Arcadia était présente, mais elle se mit dans un coin de la salle et se contenta d'observer.

Regice fonça sur Lasi. Le garçon fit apparaître des griffes d'acier entre ses doigts pour contrer une nouvelle offensive de son adversaire. Il y parvint et les deux adversaires se firent un duel de force. Lasi sentit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'emporter et bondit sur le côté pour échapper au pokémon. Regice termina son attaque sur le sol, sans toucher l'humain. Lasi envoya un rayon violet sur son adversaire. Le rayon toucha le pokémon en explosant. Le dresseur gagna un peu en confiance après avoir réussi à utiliser griffe acier puis dracosouffle sans aucun problèmes. Néanmoins le combat n'était pas fini. Regice tendit ses bras vers Lasi et trois rayons de glace décollèrent vers lui. Le temps sembla ralentir autour de Lasi. Le dresseur pouvait voir la trajectoire des rayons et il se mouva de sorte que les rayons passent à côté de lui. Une fois en place, le temps reprit son cours et les rayons de glace passèrent à côté du dresseur. Ce dernier envoya une sphère d'aura sur son adversaire qui explosa à son contact.

-Les conseils de Time m'ont vraiment aidé, s'encouragea Lasi. Pour le moment il n'a pas encore réussi à me toucher une seule fois.

C'est alors qu'un pic de glace le frôla au visage. Il sentit que le morceau de glace lui égratigna la joue avant d'aller se planter dans un mur. Le garçon s'était peut être réjoui trop rapidement. Regice fonça de nouveau vers lui et tenta de lui asséner un poing de glace. Lasi essaya de bloquer l'attaque avec griffe acier mais une fois encore il ne faisait pas le poids face à la puissance de son adversaire. Il allait devoir encore une fois esquiver l'attaque si il ne voulait pas finir écraser. Un rayon de glace décolla du visage du pokémon pour toucher le sol, au pied de l'adolescent. La glace se répandit rapidement et les pieds du garçon se retrouvèrent bloqués. Il ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Lasi remarqua cela et il dut redoubler d'efforts pour essayer de contrer le golem de glace.

-Si tu veux t'en sortir tu dois puiser encore plus dans ton pendentif, indiqua Arcadia.

La femme venait tout juste d'apparaître à côté des deux combattants.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit Lasi.

-Si tu peux me répondre c'est que tu peux le faire, répondit la femme d'une voix monotone. Time t'a déjà expliqué comment faire.

Lasi n'avait pas réagi avant mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il fut étonné que cette femme puisse connaître Time. En réalité il trouvait qu'elle savait beaucoup trop de choses. Et d'après la réaction qu'avait eu Simelya, Lasi était sûr qu'Arcadia avait un lien avec les Archives du Temps.

-Cesses de penser et agis, ajouta-t-elle. Essayes de ne faire qu'un avec ton pendentif.

Regice commença à prendre le dessus. Lasi posa un genou au sol. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il se concentra intensément pour essayer de puiser plus de forces dans son pendentif. Mais rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

- _N'abandonnes pas_ , fit la voix de Dialga dans sa tête.

Une étrange sensation recouvra le corps de Lasi. Ses forces semblèrent se décupler pendant un instant. Le garçon parvint à se relever et à repousser son opposant. La glace qui recouvrait ses pieds se brisa. Lasi fit apparaître deux sphères d'aura devant lui. Les deux sphères fusionnèrent pour en former une seule, de la même taille mais brillant d'un éclat aveuglant. La sphère décolla à une vitesse fulgurante, faisant chanceler le dresseur. Puis l'orbe éclata en touchant Regice. Un son se fit entendre du côté du pokémon. Lasi put voir les lumières rouges de son visage clignoter pendant quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. Regice était hors combat. L'adolescent avait réussi à s'en sortir.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Simelya envoyait des rayons noirs sur son adversaire, Registeel. Le pokémon s'était mis en position de défense et les offensives de la femme ne semblait pas lui faire de dégâts. Simelya le savait. Néanmoins cela permettait à Simelya de maintenir son adversaire à l'écart. Elle essayait de se concentrer suffisamment pour retrouver comment utiliser un autre pouvoir qu'elle possédait et qui permettrait d'affronter Registeel bien plus facilement. Néanmoins ce pouvoir là ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester.

-Arcadia m'avait avertit que je n'aurais pas tout mes pouvoirs, se rappela la femme. Mais quand même je devrais parvenir à l'utiliser.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit là où se trouvait Registeel. De la poussière s'éleva de l'endroit en diminuant la visibilité. Simelya eut le réflexe d'utiliser ses sens éveillés par son aura pour chercher Registeel. Lorsqu'elle le détecta le pokémon, ce dernier n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle et il s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup avec marto-poing. Simelya eut le temps de réagir et de faire un bond vers l'arrière pour esquiver. Puis elle fonça sur son adversaire en faisant apparaître une aura noire en forme de griffe autour de ses mains et elle frappa à plusieurs reprises son adversaire. Le pokémon ne broncha pas et il fit apparaître des rochers au dessus de lui qui se dirigèrent vers Simelya. L'esprit parvint à tous les esquiver mais le dernier la frôla de peu. Une aura jaune commença à entourer Simelya.

-C'est bon, j'y arrive ! Se réjouit-elle.

Elle recula suffisamment et tendit les mains devant elle. Une boule de feu se créa et décolla rapidement vers le pokémon. La boule de feu toucha sa cible en explosant. Simelya refit l'opération plusieurs fois. Elle s'arrêta finalement lorsque les lumières sur le visage du pokémon se mirent à clignoter. Le pokémon s'écroula.

Leila faisait de son mieux pour esquiver les attaques de Regirock. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle se contentait d'esquiver les attaques. Elle cherchait une ouverture pour lancer l'offensive sur son adversaire mais pour le moment elle n'y était pas parvenue. Pendant une partie de son combat, Leila avait pu apercevoir Arcadia qui l'observait. La dresseuse s'était senti observée par l'étrangère. Puis finalement elle avait disparu à un moment sans rien dire. Finalement quelques temps plus tard Arcadia réapparut dans la pièce où se trouvait Leila et Regirock.

-Tu es la dernière, avertit-elle. Lasi et Simelya ont réussi à triompher de leur adversaire.

Cela n'étonna pas l'adolescente. Au même moment elle sentit l'énergie de son pendentif se déverser en elle bien plus qu'auparavant. Tandis que Regirock s'apprêtait à essayer de frapper la jeune fille avec une attaque poing de feu, le fille trouva finalement l'ouverture qu'elle espérait. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle tandis que Regirock fut entouré d'une aura mauve et qu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Puis Leila poussa un cri pour accompagner son effort pour envoyer son adversaire contre l'un des murs de la salle. Le pokémon fut expulsé sur un mur, passant juste à côté d'Arcadia.

-Oups désolé, s'excusa la jeune fille en remarquant cela.

Arcadia ne répondit rien. Elle continuer de regarder Leila du même regard observateur. Regirock se releva peu de temps après. Il regarda Arcadia pendant un instant et lui porta une attaque poing de feu. Tout ce passa en un instant. Sans quitter Leila du regard, l'étrangère dégaina la lame bleue qu'elle possédait en une fraction de seconde et elle trancha le bras de pierre du golem. Le bras tomba au sol tandis que Regirock semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ce n'est pas moi ton adversaire, avertit Arcadia en rangeant son arme.

Le pokémon sembla un peu apeuré et se dirigea vers Leila. Son bras tranché commença à se reconstituer de lui-même. Leila était bien plus confiante. Elle tendit un bras vers l'arrière tandis qu'une lance d'énergie apparut. Puis la dresseuse fit envoyer la lance vers le pokémon roche. La lance se planta dans son corps mais cela sembla n'avoir aucun effet. Leila essaya de repousser de nouveau son adversaire. Cependant, sentant un danger arriver, Regirock envoya un rocher vers la dresseuse. Cette dernière s'écarta pour éviter l'impact mais elle perdit sa concentration pour expulser le pokémon. Regirock s'approcha dangereusement de la dresseuse et s'apprêta à porter une attaque poing de feu. Leila eut tout juste le temps de mettre ses mains en avant. Un bouclier apparut devant la dresseuse et se brisa en stoppant l'attaque de Regirock. Leila put en profiter pour s'échapper. La lance qui était encore plantée dans le corps du pokémon explosa finalement en l'étourdissant. L'adolescente pouvait profiter d'un peu de temps avant que son adversaire reprenne ses esprits. Arcadia s'approcha de Leila.

-Il te donne beaucoup de mal, fit remarquer l'étrangère aux cheveux bleus.

-Même avec les enseignements de Time j'ai encore dû mal à visualiser quoi faire avec mes pouvoirs, avoua la jeune fille.

-Pourtant cette lance était une bonne idée, affirma Arcadia. N'oublie pas que les pouvoirs de Latias ne sont pas seulement liés aux pouvoirs psychiques.

-Je n'ai pas encore pu les essayer.

-C'est le moment de le faire alors.

Arcadia s'écarta après avoir fini sa phrase. Leila eut alors une idée mais elle ne savait pas si ça allait marcher. Elle tendit un bras tout en le tenant au niveau de l'avant bras avec son autre bras. Elle chercha à faire affluer l'énergie de son pendentif vers le creux de sa main. Regirock commença à reprendre ses esprits. Des particules commencèrent à apparaître autour de la main de la jeune fille. Les particules se rassemblèrent au creux de la main de Leila qui était dirigé vers le pokémon. Ce dernier commença par s'approcher. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il décida de passer à l'action en courant vers elle pour la frapper avec son poing. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à un mètre un rayon décolla de la main de Leila en éjectant cette dernière vers l'arrière. Le rayon toucha le pokémon de plein fouet en explosant. Regirock émit un étrange son avant de tomber sur le sol inconscient.

-Aie, fit Leila.

La dresseuse était au sol également. Elle se tenait l'épaule du bras qui avait lancé le rayon. La puissance du rayon lui avait déboîté l'épaule et cela lui faisait assez mal. Néanmoins, comparé à ce qu'elle avait subi quelques jours auparavant dans le sous marin de l'Ordre de Setralph ce n'était rien. Arcadia s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Une douce lumière en émana et la douleur s'apaisa tandis que l'épaule reprit sa structure habituelle.

Les murs qui séparaient le trio s'affaissèrent d'un coup. Simelya et Lasi virent Leila qui était en train d'être soignée par Arcadia. Lasi s'inquiéta rapidement pour son amie mais cette dernière le rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Après quelques instants Arcadia stoppa ses soins.

-Tu devrais avoir retrouvé l'usage complet de ton épaule, dit Arcadia. Sinon. Félicitations. Vous avez surmonté l'épreuve que j'avais créé.

-C'est toi qui as préparé ça, comprit Simelya. Pourquoi toi ?

-Si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à mon pouvoir, répondit l'étrangère. Si vous êtes tout les trois là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à moi. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Le reste vous le saurez bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si nous avions échoué ? Demanda Lasi.

-J'aurais demandé à Time de revenir sur le champ et de vous entraîner comme il faut, répondit Arcadia. Non pas que vous ayez besoin de vos pouvoirs pour les souvenirs de Simelya, mais vous devez être prêt pour ce qui vous attend plus tard. Je le disais plus tôt. Ce test était surtout là pour vous deux Lasi et Leila.

-Tu es capable de faire revenir Time ? Fut surprise Leila.

-Je devrais en être capable, répondit Arcadia. A présent suivez-moi.

La femme à la robe blanche s'approcha de l'un des murs de la salle. Le mur disparut d'un coup en dévoilant un passage.

-C'est un raccourci pour atteindre le pilier céleste, expliqua Arcadia. C'est à son sommet que nous pourrons commencer le rituel pour que Simelya retrouve tout ses souvenirs.


	35. Chapitre 34 - Simelya

Lasi, Leila et Simelya avaient suivi leur guide qu'ils avaient rencontré le jour même. La dénommée Arcadia restait mystérieuse et malgré certaines questions qui lui furent posés, elle refusa de répondre à certaines questions la concernant. Elle se contentait de leur répondre qu'ils en sauraient plus bientôt.

Ils avancèrent pendant près d'une heure dans la caverne avant d'arriver à l'extérieur, au pied d'une gigantesque tour. Elle ressemblait un peu à la tour du jugement à cause de son mauvais état mais c'était leur seul ressemblance. Le pilier céleste était un endroit assez dangereux ou le moindre faux pas pouvait entraîner à faire une chute de plusieurs mètres, voire plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Arcadia leur avait expliqué qu'au moment où elle avait posé le dispositif permettant à Simelya de recouvrer tout ses souvenirs, le pilier céleste était encore en bonne état. Mais depuis la région d'Hoenn avait été confronté à plusieurs problèmes notamment au conflit de Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza à plusieurs reprises ce qui avait endommagé un petit peu à chaque fois le pilier céleste.

D'après ce qu'Arcadia leur avait dit également elle avait eu un certain rôle dans le passé de Simelya. Mais là encore l'étrangère avait décidé de rester muette sur les questions à ce sujet.

-D'ailleurs ce n'est pas en haut du pilier céleste que se trouve normalement Rayquaza ? Demanda Lasi en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait pu lire sur le pokémon.

-Si mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, répondit Arcadia. Une fois en haut je m'occuperais de lui pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

Le trio qui suivait l'étrange femme ne savait pas comment elle comptait s'y prendre mais ils espéraient qu'elle n'agisse pas aussi impulsivement que lorsque Regirock avait essayé de l'attaquer pendant l'épreuve. Leila avait raconté à Lasi et Simelya ce qu'il s'était passé et cela ne les rassura pas. En réalité seul Dialga parvenait à les rassurer en leur répétant qu'il la connaissait bien et qu'à aucun moment elle ne s'attaquerait à eux. Le pokémon maîtrisant le temps refusa toutefois d'en dire plus sur elle.

L'ascension du pilier céleste se fit sans accroc. Arcadia fit très attention à ceux qui les suivaient en leur indiquant le chemin à suivre pour éviter que le sol ne s'effondre sous leur pied.

Une fois arrivés en haut de la tour endommagée, ils purent apprécier la vue qu'ils avaient. Ils pouvait voir presque toute la région d'Hoenn, que ce soit la ville d'Eternara où se trouvait la ligue pokémon de la région, Nénucrique ou encore Mérouville.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver en haut qu'une forme traversa les cieux et arriva face à eux. Il s'agissait d'un Rayquaza. Arcadia fit un geste de reconnaissance envers le pokémon qui après quelques instants repartit.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Elle tendit une main vers le sol et instantanément, un pentacle bleu apparut sur le sol.

-Mettez-vous dessus et je détruirais ce qu'il reste du sceau qui retient tes souvenirs Simelya, indiqua Arcadia. Et à ce moment là préparez-vous à voir le reste de la vie de Simelya. Ce sera plus long que la dernière fois au Mont Mémoria.

Le trio se fit un signe pour indiquer qu'ils étaient prêts puis ils s'avancèrent. Une fois placés dans le pentacle, une lumière apparut au dessus d'eux puis tout devint blanc.

-[Le début de la Guerre]-

Plusieurs années ont passé. J'ai maintenant vingt-cinq ans. Aujourd'hui nous avons tous été convoqué à la Tour du Jugement. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Erendia j'ai déjà pu assister à certaines réunions mais jamais il n'y avait eu autant de monde. Cette réunion devait être importante.

-Je sens qu'on va nous annoncer quelque chose de grave, me dit Kaliv.

-J'ai aussi ce sentiment là.

Après quelques instants Arceus demande à tout le monde de se taire. La réunion va pouvoir commencer.

- _Aujourd'hui si je vous ai demandé de venir_ _ici, c'est pour vous parler d'une nouvelle_ _importante. L'Armée_ _du Cauchemar et l'Ordre de la Sphère_ _Antique ont décidé de nous déclarer la guerre._

Suite à cette annonce je sens une tension apparaître dans toute l'assemblée. Nous comprenons tous ce que cela signifie. Notre groupe ayant vécu jusque là paisiblement en dehors de certaines missions pour intervenir dans certains lieux dans le monde lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir, nous savons que cette ère est révolu à présent. Mes poings se serrent. Je sens également à mes côtés Kaliv qui serre également les poings. Derrière nous, Mélidia pose une main sur nos épaules. Je sens qu'elle essaye de nous calmer. Son pouvoir provenant de sa Mentali se déverse dans mon corps.

 _-Je comprends pourquoi l'Armée du Cauchemar nous déclare la guerre mais l'Ordre n'a aucun intérêt à nous faire la guerre également,_ déclare un Electhor. _Nous ne mettons pas en péril l'ordre du monde._

 _-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'Armée du Cauchemar et l'Ordre aient signé une alliance afin de nous éliminer,_ ajoute un Cobaltium. _Par contre ils ont dû mettre un sacré paquet d'argent pour que l'Ordre accepte ce traité, si il existe._

-Nous devrions rapidement savoir pourquoi l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique nous déclare la guerre, dit une femme. Shaymin ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Je connais un peu cette femme. Nous nous sommes rencontrées à plusieurs reprises mais très peu de temps à chaque fois. Je sais qu'elle est liée à un Shaymin qui part souvent dans des missions pour récupérer des informations. La récupération d'informations, c'est leur spécialité à eux deux.

Une lumière verte apparaît aux côtés d'Arceus. La lumière se pose près de la femme qui vient de parler en prenant la forme d'un Shaymin sous sa forme céleste. Cependant le pokémon est blessé. Une de ses cornes lui a été coupé et son visage est couvert de sang. La femme prend le Shaymin dans ses bras tandis qu'un homme s'approche d'eux dans le but de le soigner. Ses mains s'entourent d'une lumière blanche en s'approchant du visage du pokémon. Le sang se met à disparaître petit à petit tandis que les blessures disparaissent. Néanmoins la corne coupée ne repousse pas. Elle ne repoussera jamais.

 _-Mon espionnage s'est un peu mal passé,_ indique le Shaymin. _Mais ça va. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à prendre un portail juste à temps._

 _-Tu as pu récupérer les informations ?_ Demande Arceus.

 _-Oui. Déjà les deux armées n'ont conclu aucun accord directement. Cependant l'Ordre aurait envoyé une missive à l'Armée du Cauchemar pour leur indiquer qu'ils allaient nous déclarer la guerre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça._

 _-Et l'objectif de l'Ordre dans cette déclaration de guerre ?_ Questionne le Dieu Pokémon.

 _-Officiellement nous représenterions une menace pour la paix de ce monde. Enfin c'est ce qui est dit dans les missives qu'ils ont envoyé à travers le monde. En poussant un peu plus mon espionnage, j'ai pu entendre une discussion entre les membres du conseil. Seuls eux sont au courant que leur réel objectif dans cette guerre est de s'emparer des Archives du Temps._

Je sens mon sang se glacer. Plusieurs pokémons et humains se mettent à jurer à haute voix. Nous savons tous ce que sont les Archives du Temps. Au sein du village d'Erendia, Arceus ne nous cache rien. Tous ceux qui sont assez âgés apprennent de la part d'Arceus en personne de quoi il s'agit.

Caché quelque part dans le monde, c'est un endroit gardé secret par deux entités : Arceus et Dialga. A l'intérieur se trouverait la connaissance de tout : du présent, du passé et du futur. C'est un lieu mystique empli de magie. La connaissance ne serait qu'un fragment de tout le pouvoir qui résiderait en ce lieu. Arceus et Dialga l'ont créé il y a longtemps avec une autre personne. Ils ne savent pas si c'était un pokémon ou un humain. Après avoir créé l'endroit le dernier membre a disparu tout comme les souvenirs des êtres qu'il avait côtoyé.

Si l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique souhaite s'approprier un tel lieu, nul ne serait à l'abri. D'ailleurs si seul Arceus et Dialga connaissent son emplacement c'est pour éviter que quiconque puisse utiliser le pouvoir qui réside en ce lieu. D'après eux seuls certains élus peuvent obtenir le droit d'en connaître l'emplacement. Seuls sont qui ont un cœur assez fort pour résister aux possibilités infinies des Archives du Temps. Et visiblement après toutes ces années, personne ne semble s'être révélé comme étant digne d'y accéder.

 _-L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique m'avait déjà contacté, il y a de cela quelques années, pour me demander la position des Archives du Temps_ , explique Arceus. _Depuis ils me relancent régulièrement. J'ai toujours refusé malgré les menaces qu'ils m'envoyaient. C'est pour ça que certains d'entre vous ont déjà reçu des missions visant à observer l'Ordre. Même si certains en leur sein pensent se battre pour une cause juste, les têtes pensantes de cette organisation ont d'autres desseins en tête._

-Nous ne pouvons trouver un compromis pour éviter la guerre avec l'Ordre ? Demande Mélidia. Avec l'Armée du Cauchemar ce ne sera pas possible mais avec eux c'est peut être possible.

 _-J'aurais bien aimé mais malheureusement je pense que ce n'est plus possible,_ dit Arceus. _J'essayerais néanmoins de les contacter. Mais sans leur donner ce qu'ils veulent c'est impossible._

Le Dieu se mit à bouger. Il se baisse, la tête basse. Il s'incline devant nous.

 _-Veuillez m'excuser de vous emmener dans cette histoire par ma faute,_ s'excuse-t-il.

Kaliv s'avance jusqu'au bord.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Arceus, commence-t-il à dire. Nous t'avons suivi jusque là car nous voulions aider ce monde à aller mieux. Nous avions prévu de mettre un terme à l'Armée du Cauchemar un jour non ? Et bien cette guerre sera le moment idéal. Et pour ce qui est de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique, faisons en sorte de faire le moins de victime dans ce conflit.

-Et peut être que si on parvient à en finir avec l'Armée du Cauchemar, l'Ordre pourrait nous laisser un peu tranquille, pense un homme.

-Ça pourrait se tenter, approuve Kaliv.

Arceus relève la tête. Il réfléchit. Puis au bout de quelques instants il reprend la parole.

 _-Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous devons nous occuper de mettre à l'abri les plus jeunes,_ dit-il. _Nous allons les envoyer dans un de nos campements secrets, loin d'ici._

-C'est une bonne idée, affirme Mélidia.

- _Bien_ , dit Arceus. _Terminons cette réunion alors. Préparez-vous. Je vous ferais venir les uns après les autres pour vous donner vos ordres de missions._

La salle se met à pousser des cris pour se donner du courage. Alors que je suis un peu effrayée par rapport à ce qui se prépare une pensée traverse mon esprit. L'Armée du Cauchemar nous a déclaré la guerre. Je pourrais me venger de ce qu'ils ont fait à mon village natal et à ma famille si nous les affrontons.

- _Non,_ refusé-je mentalement. _La vengeance ne me donnera rien de bon._

 _-Bien dit,_ me dit Inaris par la pensée.

Je le vois, quelques étages au dessus. Il me regarde avec un air bienveillant. Néanmoins, je parviens à sentir ses craintes à travers le lien qui nous unit.

-[Le foyer]-

Après cette réunion, Mélidia m'a accompagné jusqu'à notre maison, à moi et Kaliv. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Nous nous sommes déclarés tout deux en même temps alors que nous avions seize ans. Depuis que nous vivons ensemble dans notre maison, nous apprenons chaque jour à plus nous apprécier.

En entrant dans notre maison nous arrivons dans une petite salle à manger séparé, par un bar, de la cuisine. La seule porte de la pièce mène à une salle que nous utilisons pour nous laver. Un escalier sur la gauche de la salle à manger permet d'accéder à l'étage. A l'étage nous avons quatre pièces qui sont accessible depuis un couloir où arrive l'escalier. L'une de ses pièces est notre chambre, celle se trouvant au bout du couloir. Nous avons également aménagé un bureau dans la pièce dans laquelle on arrive en prenant la première porte sur la gauche en prenant l'escalier. La seconde pièce sur la gauche est une chambre d'amie que nous avons faite lorsque Mélidia nous rend visite notamment et qu'elle reste très tard. La dernière pièce, la deuxième plus grande pièce à l'étage après notre chambre est vide pour le moment. Nous la réservons pour notre premier enfant. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous essayons d'en avoir un mais il semblerait que le moment ne soit pas encore venu.

Après la réunion, Kaliv est resté dans la Tour du Jugement. Depuis que nous sommes majeur nous avons rapidement grimpé les échelons au sein d'Erendia. Kaliv se montre très serviable au sein d'Erendia et c'est pour ça qu'il est resté là-bas. Une fois encore il veut aider Arceus pour mettre en place une stratégie.

J'ai voulu rester pour donner mon avis également mais Mélidia a sentit que je n'allais pas bien. Elle m'a donc raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi. Inaris est toutefois resté là-bas.

-Sois prudente durant le conflit d'accord, me dit Mélidia.

La femme que je considère comme une seconde mère me regarde d'un air inquiet.

-Bien entendu, dis-je. Tu penses que je compte me jeter tête baissé dans le conflit ?

-Non bien sûr, tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais fais juste attention à toi. Si il y a des combats, ils seront bien plus terribles que ceux que nous avons vu jusque là.

-Je le sais. J'ai déjà pu voir l'Armée du Cauchemar à l'œuvre. Par contre je n'ai jamais pu voir l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique se battre.

-Ils possèdent une très grande puissance, m'explique Mélidia. J'ai eu affaire à eux sans le vouloir à un moment. Je m'en suis tirée avec une cicatrice tout le long du bras droit. Et Mentali, elle a été blessé à une patte à ce moment là.

-D'ailleurs elle est où ? Je ne l'ai pas vu avec toi durant la réunion de tout à l'heure.

-Elle est restée auprès des enfants. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sans surveillance.

-Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, conseillé-je. Elle va certainement avoir besoin de ton aide pour gérer tout les enfants.

Nous venons d'arriver devant mon foyer.

-Reposes-toi, me conseille mon amie. On risque de ne pas pouvoir en profiter longtemps.

-Ok.

Mélidia commence à partir. Elle s'assure néanmoins que je vais bien avant de partir.

Je rentre et m'installe dans l'un des fauteuils. Je repense à ce que je viens d'apprendre. Nous sommes entrés en guerre. Ces mots me font trembler de peur. Je sais qu'en faisant parti du groupe d'Arceus je me mets en danger en participant à certaines missions, mais le fait de savoir que nous sommes officiellement condamnés à devoir nous battre me donne des frissons. Je sens quelque chose qui essaye de m'apaiser. Je sens les pouvoirs d'Inaris qui essayent de m'endormir. Je ne résiste pas et au bout de quelques instants, je m'endors dans le fauteuil.

Lorsque je m'éveille, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment. J'entends le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée. En face de moi, je vois Kaliv qui regarde les flammes s'animer.

-Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ? Demandé-je d'une voix endormi.

-Ça doit faire une bonne heure, me répond-il. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé car tu avais l'air d'être bien.

Je remarque qu'il est tourmenté. En même temps n'importe qui le serait dans une pareille situation.

-De quoi vous avez discuté tout à l'heure avec Arceus ? Demandé-je.

-De ce que nous allons prévoir pour la suite. Arceus a d'abord pensé à envoyer les enfants dans un campement au loin, avec quelques effectifs. Mélidia fera parti d'eux.

-Oui les enfants doivent être notre priorité, approuvé-je. Ils connaissent bien Mélidia donc tant qu'elle sera avec eux, ils pourraient aller n'importe où.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Arceus que Mélidia soit avec eux. Ils partiront demain. Plus vite ils seront partis et plus vite nous pourrons commencer à nous occuper de ce conflit. Nous allons essayer de contacter l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique pour essayer une dernière fois de faire cesser cette folie. Nos plus puissants éléments s'occupent de ça. Le reste des membres d'Erendia restent ici. Une fois que ceux qui seront partis rencontrer l'Ordre seront de retour nous aviserons. Mais nous avons déjà prévu quelques plans pour nous en sortir. Et puis Arceus et Dialga sont partis faire quelque chose ce soir.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ils sont partis activer un mécanisme des Archives du Temps. A ce qu'il paraît il y aurait une arme très puissante caché là-bas, qui ne pourrait être utiliser que dans des conditions extrêmes. Arceus et Dialga ont jugé que le moment était peut être venu de l'utiliser. Néanmoins ils m'ont averti que le réveil de cette arme serait long. Une fois qu'ils auront lancé le processus, ils pourront revenir mais l'arme ne sera pas prête avant quelques temps.

-La confrontation semble bien inévitable.

-Oui. Arceus pense encore qu'on peut éviter le conflit mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. L'Ordre refusera tant que l'on aura pas donner ce qu'ils attendent.

-Donc tant qu'ils n'auront pas les informations concernant les Archives du Temps.

Kaliv me confirme cela par un mouvement de tête. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je le sens trembler un peu. De nous deux je pense que c'est lui le plus fort psychologiquement. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir peur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive, murmure-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je l'enlace également. Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, en essayant de nous réconforter l'un l'autre.

Ce n'était que le début de la guerre. Nous étions terrifiés de ce qui nous attendait, incapable de trouver la lumière qui pourrait nous réconforter et nous montrer un signe d'espoir. La guerre ne faisait que débuter et déjà nous doutions de pouvoir nous en sortir vivant.

-[Nevalis]-

Plusieurs mois ont passé. Plusieurs batailles se sont déroulées. Les négociations que nous avions essayé de réaliser avec l'Ordre n'ont pas abouti. Nous avons affronté l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique ainsi que l'Armée du Cauchemar. La guerre n'est pas encore terminée. Nous avons essuyé de nombreuses pertes. Jusque là, environ un quart de nos troupes ont perdu la vie. De plus la majorité des membres les plus puissants de notre groupe ont été tués. Nous ne savons toutefois pas combien de victimes il y a eu chez nos adversaires. Mais nous avons perdus beaucoup de terrain.

Lorsque la guerre a commencé, les combats ont commencé à une centaine de kilomètres d'Erendia. Néanmoins à chaque bataille que nous perdions, les troupes adverses avançaient. A ce jour, les troupes adverses sont à un peu plus de cinquante kilomètres d'Erendia. L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique se trouve au Nord-Ouest, tandis que l'Armée du Cauchemar se trouve au Nord-Est. Néanmoins, malgré leur proximité, nos deux adversaires n'ont pas l'impression de s'affronter pour le moment. Nous savons tous que si rien ne change de notre côté, nous courrons à notre perte. De plus, l'arme des Archives du Temps qu'ont activé Arceus et Dialga ne s'est toujours pas manifesté. Mais les deux pokémons croient toujours en son arrivée.

La guerre permet de voir la véritable personnalité de ses proches ainsi que sa véritable personnalité. Je n'ai pas échappé à cela. Je me suis rendu compte au fil des batailles que je suis incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Je me contente de les blesser sans pour autant causer leur mort. Ces personnes et ces pokémons que nous affrontons, ils sont comme moi. Ils n'ont pas choisi de participer à cette guerre. Enfin pour ce qui est de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique.

Kaliv lui est totalement différent. Il fut nommé rapidement chef des opérations et a trouvé une place aux côtés d'Arceus pour établir les différentes stratégies de batailles. Il n'éprouve aucune pitié envers nos adversaires. Il se refuse de laisser vivant quelqu'un qui pourrait causer la défaite d'Erendia plus tard. Nous avons tout deux discuté de notre point de vue sur la question. Nous respections ce que nous pensions de cela, même si nous n'étions pas d'accord. Cela n'entrava pas notre relation qui au fil des batailles se fit de plus en plus sentir.

Lorsque nous sommes séparés pendant trop de temps, nous ressentons un cruel manque de la présence de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque fin de bataille, que nous soyons gagnants ou perdants, nous nous retrouvons rapidement. Nous nous réconfortons l'un l'autre de ce que nous vivons en espérant que le pire est déjà passé.

Ce jour là, Arceus nous a envoyé en mission, moi et Kaliv. Cela fait quelque jours qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux combats. Les troupes adverses semblent avoir établi un campement. L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique au Nord-Ouest de notre position et l'Armée du Cauchemar au Nord-Est.

La mission qui nous a été confié par Arceus consiste à rencontrer quelqu'un de très important appartenant à l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Cette personne, du nom de Nevalis, aurait réussi à contacter Arceus en utilisant les pouvoirs de l'artefact, la Sphère Antique, afin de demander à leur parler. Nevalis a travaillé dans l'ombre de l'Ordre pendant plusieurs années et ce n'est que deux mois auparavant qu'il a appris que l'Ordre avait déclaré la guerre à Erendia. Se sentant en partie coupable de cette guerre, en donnant de nombreuses informations précieuses, il a contacté Arceus afin de nous donner des informations. Arceus a accepté et nous a envoyé afin de pouvoir discuter avec lui afin de déterminer si oui non, nous pouvons faire confiance en cette personne.

La discussion doit avoir lieu à environ cinq kilomètres, dans une forêt à mi-chemin entre notre campement provisoire et celui de l'Ordre. D'après Arceus, notre contact doit normalement être seul mais quelques membres de l'Ordre pourrait être présent. Notre contact ne fait pas confiance à l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique.

Nous sommes proches du point de rencontre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'en fais part à Kaliv qui me dit qu'il le ressent également. Nous redoublons de vigilance. J'aperçois alors quelque chose devant moi.

-Attention Kaliv ! Crié-je.

Un homme, portant la tenue blanche des membres de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique, vient de sauter d'un arbre devant nous tout en envoyant un rayon de feu. Le rayon de feu se dirige rapidement vers Kaliv. Des étincelles entourent Kaliv pendant un instant tandis que nous continuons d'avancer. Le rayon de feu lui passe à quelques centimètres du visage. Puis les étincelles entourant Kaliv partent d'un coup vers l'homme qui a lancé le rayon de feu. Les étincelles le touchent en pleine poitrine en lui ôtant la vie.

C'est alors que trois personnes sortent de derrière un grand arbre. Deux d'entre eux semblent expérimentés. L'un porte une longue rapière et l'autre une hache de guerre. Je comprends rapidement par le visage apeuré du troisième que ce dernier est un novice en ce qui concerne la guerre. Il porte seulement une sacoche qui semble rempli de plusieurs petits objets.

-Il ne devait y avoir personne, peste Kaliv. On aurait pas dû l'écouter.

-C'est trop tard maintenant, rétorqué-je. On doit continuer et retrouver Nevalis.

Je remarque qu'après avoir prononcé le nom de Nevalis, les deux adversaires les plus expérimentés réagissent. Ils adoptent une attitude plus agressive et je parviens à entendre que l'un d'entre eux se doutait de quelque chose. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il veut parler. Ils s'approchent de nous.

Celui à la rapière se dirige vers moi rapidement et tente une attaque d'estoc. J'esquive facilement l'offensive en faisant un pas sur le côté puis je m'approche de mon adversaire en lui frappant dans l'estomac avec un coup de poing. Mon adversaire se plie en deux. Kaliv de son côté esquive un coup vertical de l'homme à la hache puis tire une décharge électrique sur son adversaire. La décharge est plus puissante que la précédente et le corps de l'homme est expulsé dans les airs avant de frapper un arbre. L'homme ne se relèvera pas.

-Ça m'agace, grince Kaliv. Dépêchons nous d'en finir Simelya.

Je porte un coup de pied dans le menton de mon adversaire puis je le saisit par la tête. Je fais apparaître des particules noirs autour de ma main afin de l'endormir. Les mouvements de mon adversaire se font de plus en plus lent puis il ne bouge plus. Au même moment les particules noirs disparaissent.

Mon regard se pose alors sur le dernier membre de l'Ordre encore conscient. Il tremble. Il porte dans ses mains deux pierres rouges incandescentes tenant à peine dans ses poings. Je reconnais ce qu'il tient. Il s'agit de pierres d'explosions. Avec la taille qu'elles font, elles pourraient provoquer une explosion sur un rayon de dix mètres.

-Arrête ça, le prévient Kaliv. Tu vas mourir si tu fais ça.

Le novice ne répond rien. Il tremble de plus en plus.

-Je m'en occupe, décidé-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je fais un pas en avant avec prudence. Le novice tend les pierres devant lui. Elles se mettent à luire d'une forte lumière rouge.

-Simelya ! Cri Kaliv.

-Imbécile, murmuré-je.

Je fonce vers le novice. Les pierres incandescentes émettent un flash aveuglant avant d'exploser. Je sens la chaleur de l'explosion pendant un instant. Je saisis l'homme qui était terrifié et je parvins à m'écarter du rayon de l'explosion avec lui. L'homme tombe par terre, toujours conscient et avec des traces de brûlures sur les bras. Je saisis sa sacoche et regarde ce qu'elle contient. Des dizaines de pierres incandescentes sont à l'intérieur. J'utilise mon pouvoir pour les faire disparaître. Je jette un œil derrière moi. Kaliv va bien. Il s'approche de moi. Par contre je ne peux pas dire qu'il en est de même pour l'homme à la rapière. Son corps a totalement disparut, à cause de l'explosion.

Le novice émet des cris étouffés de douleurs. J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour l'endormir puis j'essaye de soigner du mieux que je peux ses blessures. Kaliv me regarde. Il ne dit rien.

-Il devrait essayer de fuir tant qu'il le peut, dit-il.

-Oui.

Nous entendons des bruits de pas. Il s'agit d'une seule personne. La personne arrive sur les lieux de l'explosion sans nous remarquer. Il est vêtu de la même tunique blanche que les hommes de l'Ordre. Néanmoins contrairement aux autres sa peau est très blanche et il porte des coups de soleil par endroit. Il est également très maigre et il n'a pas du tout le physique nécessaire pour supporter une guerre. Il a des cheveux courts blonds ainsi que des yeux verts.

-Merde, j'étais bien suivi, dit-il. J'espère que les contacts ont réussi à s'en sortir.

Kaliv frappe volontairement un arbre pour attirer l'attention de la personne.

-Nevalis c'est ça ? Demande Kaliv.

-Oui. Vous êtes Simelya et Kaliv c'est ça ?

-Tu ne devais pas être seul ? Demanda Kaliv.

-L'Ordre ne me fait pas totalement confiance. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser leur ''élu'' seul.

J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce titre d'élu qui est attribué à quelqu'un au sein de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. L'élu de l'Ordre est en réalité la seule personne à pouvoir utiliser les capacités de la Sphère Antique. Cet artefact permet normalement de voir l'avenir mais il dispose également de certaines autres capacités que seul l'élu peut utiliser. En ayant quelqu'un pouvant utiliser un tel pouvoir, l'Ordre peut ainsi réaliser différentes opérations en prenant en compte les avertissements de la Sphère Antique.

Nevalis s'approche de nous. Il remarque alors le jeune homme qui a tenté de se faire exploser quelques instants auparavant. Il se penche vers lui et remarque les soins que j'ai apporté.

-Merci de l'avoir soigné, me remercie-t-il. Je m'occuperais de lui une fois notre discussion terminé.

-Donc que nous veux-tu ? S'impatiente Kaliv.

-Laisse le parler, dis-je. On a tout notre temps.

Je vois que Nevalis est un peu stressé. L'attitude de Kaliv ne va pas l'aider donc j'essaye de le mettre à l'aise.

-Je voulais vous donner ceci, dit Nevalis en sortant d'une de ses poches plusieurs parchemins. Il s'agit de plusieurs plans de l'Ordre. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile.

Kaliv les récupère et y jette un œil rapidement.

-Effectivement ça va nous être utile, merci, dit-il.

-Ne me remerciez pas, dit Nevalis. Si on en est là aujourd'hui c'est par ma faute. Si j'avais pu remarquer que cette guerre se préparait dans mon dos j'aurai pu l'empêcher.

-Arceus nous a dit que tu voulais parler de quelque chose également, dit Kaliv. De quoi il s'agit ?

Nevalis sembla un peu gêné pendant un instant mais il répondit finalement face à l'attitude impatiente de Kaliv.

-Est-ce qu'Erendia a une idée pour arrêter cette guerre ? Demande le membre de l'Ordre.

-Pas vraiment, répond Kaliv. L'Armée du Cauchemar n'acceptera pas de cesser-le-feu. Et nous avons essayé à plusieurs reprises de contacter l'Ordre pour entamer des négociations. Mais ils refusent.

-Tout ce qu'ils veulent ce sont les informations sur les Archives du Temps, dit Nevalis.

-Mais ça nous ne pouvons le permettre, indiqué-je. C'est un lieu beaucoup trop important pour être utilisé par quiconque.

-Je le sais, dit Nevalis. C'est pourquoi je vous aide aujourd'hui. Et que je compte vous aider par la suite.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ? Demande Kaliv.

-Tout d'abord en regagnant les troupes de l'Ordre. J'ai la chance à présent de faire parti du conseil donc je suis au courant de tout. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour expliquer la mort des trois hommes ici mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir et continuer de faire parti du conseil. Grâce à cette position je devrais pouvoir récupérer des informations essentielles sur notre stratégie. Je tiendrais au courant Arceus de tout cela. Avec ce que je vous ai donné, vous devriez vous en sortir.

-Et tu as un plan pour faire cesser le conflit entre Erendia et l'Ordre ? Demandé-je.

-Le seul moyen, et le meilleur moyen, serait d'éliminer les membres du conseil, me répond l'élu de la Sphère Antique. Sans le conseil l'Ordre ne serait pas capable d'agir.

-Et tu ne peux pas le faire ? Demande Kaliv.

-Non. Comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas du tout le physique nécessaire pour utiliser une arme. Je ne pourrais m'approcher des membres du conseil avec une pierre explosive. Et la Sphère Antique ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir capable d'éliminer quelqu'un.

-C'est donc nous qui allons devoir réaliser cela, comprend Kaliv.

-Oui, je suis désolé, s'excuse Nevalis. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, assure Kaliv. Tu nous donnes déjà de précieuses informations. De notre côté nous chercherons un moyen de les atteindre.

Le novice commence à bouger. Il est en train de se réveiller.

-Il est temps pour nous de partir, dis-je. Nevalis, garde contacte avec Arceus régulièrement. Même si tu n'as pas d'informations à nous donner. Si jamais nous n'arrivons plus à te contacter, nous saurons qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose et nous pourrons aviser plus rapidement.

-D'accord. Bon courage.

Je regarde Kaliv qui me fait signe qu'il est prêt.

-A bientôt, salué-je.

Nous partons vers le Sud, afin de regagner le campement d'Erendia. Nous détenons des informations qui pourraient être capable de faire pencher la balance de notre côté. Néanmoins, il nous reste toujours une terrible menace à laquelle nous devons faire face : l'Armée du Cauchemar. Ce combat là se terminera par la destruction totale de l'un des deux groupes.

-[De pire en pire]-

Après la rencontre avec Nevalis, nous avons su nous montrer plus résistant face aux assauts de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Néanmoins ce ne sont pas nos seuls adversaires et l'Armée du Cauchemar a vu ses effectifs tripler en une journée seulement. Même si avant cela ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que nous, à présent ils étaient bien plus nombreux.

Ce même jour, un groupe de dix membres de l'Armée du Cauchemar, étaient venus nous voir, alors que les nouveaux effectifs de leur armée commençaient à arriver. Ils étaient venus avec deux choses : une bannière d'un drapeau d'un de nos campements secrets et une boîte. Quand Kaliv vit la bannière j'ai senti la rage l'envahir. C'est en découvrant le contenu de la boîte que je compris la cause de cette rage. La boîte contenait une trentaine de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Je reconnus l'un d'entre eux. Le pendentif formait la tête d'un pokémon rose, semblable à un renard. Il représentait la tête d'un Mentali et une seule personne possédait un tel pendentif. C'était Mélidia. Mélidia avait été tué. Elle faisait parti de ceux qui étaient affectés au campement où les enfants avaient été envoyé. Ainsi l'Armée du Cauchemar les avait trouvé et les avait tué. Je compris alors comment Kaliv avait su ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant seulement la bannière. Il faisait parti des personnes à être au courant de l'endroit où avaient été envoyé les enfants. Quand Kaliv compta le nombre de pendentifs présent dans la boîte, son verdict était sans appel. Il n'y avait aucun survivant.

Les membres de l'Armée du Cauchemar venu ce même jour à notre campement eurent l'idée de nous attaquer. Kaliv à lui seul les élimina sans prendre un seul coup. Il avait déversé toute sa rage sur eux. Personne ne fut effrayé par son acte. Personne ne lui en voulut. Et personne ne parla de cela.

En dehors de cet événement, grâce aux informations données par Nevalis nous avons pu éliminer six membres du conseil sur les dix. Néanmoins ils étaient bien plus puissant que prévu et nous avons perdus beaucoup de membres. A présent, les survivants représentent un peu moins de la moitié du nombre que nous étions avant le début de la guerre. Cela fait presque un an que la guerre se poursuit. Tout le monde est fatigué. Malgré nos réussites pour contrer l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique nous avons encore dû reculer et nous retrancher non loin de la Tour du Jugement. Nous sommes à peine à cinq kilomètres de la Tour du Jugement. Nous sommes au dernier poste à défendre avant que la guerre n'arrive au pied de la Tour.

Cela fait quelques jours que nous n'avons pas combattu. Mais la venue d'une nouvelle bataille est proche. Peut être ma dernière bataille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cela. Avant chaque bataille je me dis que cela peut être la dernière. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est peut être celle de Kaliv également.

Il fait nuit. Je suis sur une colline. Kaliv est à mes côtés. Nous regardons tout deux les lumières au Nord représentant les deux armées. Celles de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique et celles de l'Armée du Cauchemar. Je crois que depuis que les combats ont commencé les troupes de l'Ordre et du Cauchemar ne se sont jamais affrontées.

-Tu penses qu'il nous reste combien de temps avant la bataille ? Me demanda Kaliv.

-J'en ai aucune idée Kaliv, répond-je. Peut être une nuit ou deux. Ça dépend de comment ils vont avancer. Mais il faut à tout prix que l'on résiste sinon ils parviendront à atteindre la Tour du Jugement.

-Si seulement ils pouvaient d'abord s'affronter avant de venir nous attaquer. Ils ont beau s'être déclarer la guerre entre eux bien avant de se décider à s'en prendre à nous, ils ont décidé de nous éliminer en premier.

-Tu sais combien de membres ils ont perdu depuis le début de la guerre ?

Kaliv se met à réfléchir. Je sais qu'il est au courant du chiffre exact puisqu'il a pu discuter à plusieurs reprises avec Arceus et Nevalis et la question avait déjà été posé à Nevalis qui avait répondu.

-D'après nos derniers espions ils auraient perdu chacun à peine dix pour cent de leur armée depuis le début de la guerre. Alors que nous nous sommes à presque soixante pour cent de perte.

-Ils étaient déjà beaucoup plus nombreux que nous dès le début de la guerre. On aurait dû fuir de ces terres et partir pour un autre monde.

-Arceus avait évoqué cette possibilité lors de la première réunion, lorsque tu dormais le jour où nous avons appris cette terrible nouvelle. Mais finalement ça n'a pas été possible. Arceus a besoin de la Tour du Jugement et il ne peut pas la déplacer.

Je soupire. Je désespère que l'on puisse trouver un moyen de nous en sortir. Je ne parviens pas à penser que l'on puisse sortir de cette guerre vivant.

-Et l'arme des archives ? Demandé-je après quelques secondes. Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Arceus m'en a parlé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Elle est bientôt prête. Mais si la bataille a lieu demain ou après-demain il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle soit là.

Je soupire de nouveau.

-Simelya. Suis-moi.

Kaliv m'emmène ailleurs. Nous entrons dans un petit bois, non loin de notre campement. Nous marchons quelques minutes puis nous arrivons finalement à destination. Kaliv m'a emmené près d'un petit lac dans ce bois. De nombreuses plantes entourent le contour d'eau et des lumières s'animent au dessus des flots. Il s'agit de pokémons. Le décor me fait immédiatement oublier la guerre. Face à ce décor, personne ne peut penser qu'une bataille s'apprête à éclater non loin.

Kaliv me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Je le suis dans son initiative et après quelques instants nous rompons notre baiser.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, dit Kaliv. Si jamais il doit m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que tu prennes ma place auprès d'Arceus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Demandé-je.

-Je te fais une requête. Si jamais je meurs dans l'une des prochaines batailles, c'est toi qui deviendra le chef des opérations auprès d'Arceus. Je sais que tu en es capable. Arceus ne pourra s'en sortir sans l'un de nous d'eux. Tu sais comment il est. Il manque de confiance en lui alors il aura besoin de toi si jamais je meurs.

Je comprends ce que veut dire Kaliv. Lui aussi commence à se demander si la prochaine bataille ne serait pas sa dernière bataille. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui me serre également.

-D'accord. Je le ferais. Mais essayes de rester en vie.

-Bien sûr.

Nous restons ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre devant ce décor apaisé. Nous nous endormons finalement. Finalement nous serons réveillés par les trompettes de la guerre.

Cela fait deux heures que je me suis réveillée. Aussitôt réveillée, j'ai appris que l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique et l'Armée du Cauchemar avaient lancé une offensive contre nous. J'appelai Inaris pour qu'il me rejoigne afin que je puisse combattre en passant par la voie des airs.

Cela fait deux heures que je me bats contre les troupes adverses. J'ai vu de nombreux alliés tomber. J'ai vu de nombreux ennemis tomber. Comme pour ajouter un côté dramatique à cette bataille, la pluie et la foudre se mêlent au combat.

Étant l'une des seules, avec Kaliv, à pouvoir me battre depuis les airs, je décide de m'attaquer aux forces ennemis aériennes. L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique n'en possède aucune mais l'Armée du Cauchemar en possède plusieurs. Tous sont des pokémons, étant soient entourés d'une aura violette, soit arborant des couleurs oranges crépusculaires.

Ma cible actuelle est un pokémon plutôt puissant. Un Artikodin arborant les couleurs crépusculaires indiquant qu'il est sous sa forme primitive. Je suis seule contre lui avec Inaris. Les autres sont occupés à se défendre contre nos autres adversaires. Je dois réussir à le battre par moi même.

Cela fait déjà près d'une dizaine de minutes que je poursuis l'oiseau de glace. Ce dernier nous a déjà attaqué à plusieurs reprises avec ses attaques de glace mais nous avons jusque là réussi à résister à ses attaques grâce notamment aux flammes que nous pouvons utiliser avec Inaris.

-Vire à gauche, prévins-je à Inaris.

Nous évitons de justesse une lance aussi large que le poing qui nous était destinée. Je remarque alors au loin une explosion dans le ciel et un dragon jaune en sortir. Il s'agit d'Azelky, le dragon de Kaliv. Ils viennent tout juste d'abattre un autre ennemi.

- _Simelya !_ M'appela Inaris.

Je me penche sur le côté instinctivement ce qui me permet d'éviter de justesse une attaque laser glace du Artikodin. Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Je me lève sur le dos d'Inaris et je fais apparaître une épée d'aura.

-Fonce ! Cris-je.

Inaris fonça en un instant vers notre adversaire. Au dernier moment j'envoie l'épée en direction du pokémon. L'épée se plante dans le corps de la créature de glace qui pousse un cri de douleur. Au même moment je parviens à me téléporter auprès de l'épée de glace. Je m'agrippe à l'Artikodin et j'essaye de grimper sur son dos. Mon adversaire n'attend pas longtemps pour agir. Il fait apparaître de la glace tout autour de lui. Il veut essayer de me geler en utilisant une attaque blizzard. J'utilise les pouvoirs de mon pendentif pour faire apparaître des flammes autour de moi pour essayer de me réchauffer mais mes flammes s'éteignent instantanément. N'ayant pas d'autre choix je récupère l'épée d'aura que j'avais planté et je le replante dans le corps de la créature. Je n'atteins toutefois pas les ailes ce qui m'aurait permis de le neutraliser. Je me laisse tomber dans le vide mais quelques instants plus tard je me retourne pour faire face vers le sol et je m'agrippe à la forme qui passe en dessous de moi. Je suis de nouveau sur Inaris.

-Il est vraiment costaud, remarqué-je. Je me demande si il va bien finir par s'épuiser à un moment.

- _Faisons le ensemble,_ me dit Inaris.

J'approuve par un mouvement de la tête. Artikodin semble vouloir s'enfuir de nouveau. Inaris repart à sa poursuite de nouveau. Nous le rattrapons rapidement. D'un coup il se retourne et nous lance un rayon de glace. J'ai tout juste le temps de libérer des flammes depuis mes mains pour nous protéger. D'un coup je vois Azelky passer à côté de nous.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demande Kaliv.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, réponds-je.

Azelky fonce d'un coup sur Artikodin. Les crocs du dragon plongent dans la peau de l'oiseau trop occupé à nous attaquer moi et Inaris. La créature de glace pousse un cri de douleur avant d'être mis au sol par Azelky. Les plumes du pokémon qui pendant toute la durée du combat étaient orange ont retrouvé leur couleur bleu. Le pokémon est couvert de spasmes. Il ne peut plus se battre. Azelky le lâche et retourne vers Inaris et moi.

-Il ne pourra plus se battre, me dit Kaliv. Je le laisse vivant, comme tu le souhaites.

-Merci, dis-je.

D'un coup je sens quelque chose se diriger vers nous rapidement. Je fais apparaître un bouclier d'aura juste à temps pour arrêter un rayon violet. Je remarque alors quelqu'un qui se trouve au sommet d'un arbre non loin de nous. Il s'agit d'une femme aux cheveux violets et portant la tunique de l'Armée du Cauchemar.

-Cauchemar ! Appelé-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

Kaliv me rappelle à l'ordre immédiatement en arrivant à mes côtés et en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, me dit-il.

-Non je reste avec toi. Elle est trop puissante.

-Je n'ai pas encore dévoilé tout mon pouvoir. Toi essayes de t'occuper d'un des membres du conseil. Si on parvient à battre Cauchemar et les membres du conseil aujourd'hui tout sera fini.

Je vois Cauchemar qui se rapproche de nous très rapidement en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Même en étant sur Inaris et Azelky, je sens qu'elle serait capable de sauter jusqu'ici.

-Simelya ! M'appelle Kaliv.

J'hésite à le laisse affronter Cauchemar. Je sais de quoi elle est capable. A plusieurs reprises nous avions tout deux pu voir de quoi elle était capable. Je ne voulais pas le laisser courir un tel risque.

- _Je m'en occupe_ , nous avertit Arceus mentalement.

C'est alors qu'une rangée de faisceaux lumineux s'écrasent par terre en explosant.

-Allons-y, ordonne Kaliv.

Il remonte sur Azelky et les deux dragons s'enfuient de l'endroit. Je regarde derrière nous. Je ne vois plus Cauchemar. Elle doit être en prise face aux attaques jugement d'Arceus. Nous entendons des explosions retentirent de nouveau. Je regarde devant moi afin de me préparer à affronter mon prochaine adversaire. C'est alors que je remarque quelque chose apparaître derrière Kaliv, sur le dos d'Azelky.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'avertir. La forme prend l'apparence d'un Gallame et se dernier fait un coup dans le dos de Kaliv. Son coup tranche ses vêtements et fait apparaître une large trace de sang sur le dos. Kaliv hurle de douleur tout en se retournant. Des étincelles apparaissent dans ses mains tandis qu'il s'empare de la tête du pokémon. Des éclairs jaillissent de sa main et quelques instants après Kaliv le relâche. Le corps du Gallame tombe dans le vide.

Je me dépêche d'aller aider Kaliv. Je me téléporte sur le dos d'Azelky et commence à le soigner.

-Foutu Gallame, peste Kaliv.

-Ça va aller, dis-je.

Après quelques instants la plaie saignante disparut. Kaliv me demande de retourner sur Inaris.

-Si on veut s'en sortir il faut qu'on se sépare, on sera plus productif comme ça, me dit-il. Je m'occupe d'attaquer l'un des membres du conseil comme on a vu sur le plan hier. Toi occupes toi de passer rapidement dans nos rangs pour vérifier où en est la situation.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Kaliv et Azelky sont déjà partis.

Trois heures de combat se sont ensuite poursuivis. Suivant l'ordre de Kaliv je suis retournée auprès de nos troupes pour en savoir plus sur notre situation. Elle n'était pas bonne du tout. La présence de Cauchemar dans cette bataille a augmenté la difficulté des combats et nous avons perdu près de cinquante pour cent de nos effectifs depuis le début de cette bataille. Il est impossible pour nous d'en sortir vainqueur. Néanmoins il ne reste que quatre membres du conseil au sein de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Et en ce moment même Kaliv est parti affronter l'un d'entre eux.

Après m'être tenu au courant de la situation et d'avoir prodigué des soins à ceux qui sont blessés, je suis retournée sur le champ de bataille. Plus d'une centaine de personnes et pokémons tombent sous ma main et tout autant pour Inaris.

C'est alors qu'une gigantesque explosion retentit quelque part dans les unités de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Je vois Azelky en sortir avec Kaliv au dessus.

-Ils ont réussi à éliminer un membre du conseil, indiqué-je à Inaris.

- _Il n'en reste plus que trois_ , me répond-il.

Je me réjouis un peu de cette nouvelle. C'est alors que plusieurs rayons décollent d'un coup parmi les troupes de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Les rayons se dirigent en un instant vers Azelky et Kaliv. Une gigantesque explosion eut lieu. Je cris le nom de Kaliv en espérant qu'il n'est rien eu.

-Vite allons-y, ordonné-je.

Inaris s'inquiète lui aussi et se dirige rapidement vers eux. La visibilité commence à revenir et Azelky a réussi à tenir le choc de l'attaque. Il vole toujours. Au-dessus de lui, Kaliv est debout mais ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. C'est alors qu'une forme réussit à atterrir sur le dos d'Azelky à côté de Kaliv. La forme, un humain dégaine deux épées et commence à attaquer Kaliv qui essaye de se défendre. Je fais apparaître une lance d'aura dans ma main et je la lance de toute mes forces. L'attaquant de Kaliv parvient à percer la défense de ce dernier et lui plante ses deux épées dans le corps. Au même moment ma lance se plante dans l'assaillant.

Je me retrouve en un instant à côté de lui. Je remarque qu'il s'agit de Cauchemar. Kaliv est sur les genoux. La lance est planté dans l'épaule de Cauchemar.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour me tuer ça petite, me dit-elle en rigolant.

La colère me prend d'un coup. Une aura noir entoure mes mains en prenant l'apparence de mains griffus et j'essaye de frapper Cauchemar avec. Cette dernière esquive mes attaques.

-Je vous laisse, me dit-elle.

Elle lâche une sphère noir avant de sauter. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. La sphère déclenche une explosion. Je sens Azelky chuter d'un coup. Je suis projetée, tout comme Kaliv, du dragon. Nous percutons le sol une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Le choc est rude mais je parviens à me relever. Je regarde rapidement si j'ai quelque chose mais je n'ai rien eu. J'entends alors au loin les cors de guerre d'Erendia et de l'Armée du Cauchemar. Les deux armées demandent un cessé-le feu. L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique n'a pas encore répondu.

Je me dépêche de chercher Kaliv. Je le trouve non loin de moi, à côté d'Azelky. Le dragon de Kaliv a un trou béant sur son dos à cause de l'explosion. Kaliv quand à lui a tout un côté du corps entouré de particules noires. Les particules noirs bougent rapidement et se propagent sur le reste de son corps.

-Kaliv ! Cris-je.

Je mets mes mains sur ses blessures pour essayer de les soigner.

-Je crois que c'est foutu, me dit Kaliv.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, réponds-je en commençant à craindre pour sa vie. On a besoin de toi pour réussir à en finir avec cette guerre.

-Je crois que je ne peux plus me battre. Je ne vois plus rien à part du noir. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et mon bras droit.

Je remarque alors que les particules noirs se sont propagées sur une grande partie du corps de Kaliv. J'essaye de les enlever mais elle refuse de quitter le corps de l'homme.

-Je te ramène avec moi, dis-je. Azelky ça va aller ?

Le dragon ne me répond rien. Inaris atterrit lourdement non loin de là. Il se dirige rapidement vers nous.

 _-Tenez bon_ , dit-il. _Je m'occupe d'Azelky._

J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour essayer d'aider Kaliv. Les particules noirs entourent désormais tout son corps. Seul sa tête n'est pas couverte par les particules. Du sang commence alors à couler à différents endroits où sont les particules. Kaliv hurle de douleur. J'essaye de réduire la douleur et de le soigner mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir, commencé-je à répéter.

Je ne veux pas le laisser mourir. J'avais été distraite à plusieurs moments durant cette bataille. Si Kaliv est dans cet état c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû aller avec lui.

-Simelya, m'appela Kaliv. Je … je ne sens plus rien.

J'entends alors un craquement au niveaux de ses jambes. Kaliv n'émet pas de cris de douleurs Ses os viennent de se briser. J'essaye une nouvelle fois de retirer les particules noirs mais rien n'y fait. Je n'y arrive pas. Inaris vient m'aider mais n'y arrive pas non plus. Les craquements continuent. Cette-fois ci ce sont les bras.

-Kaliv. Je suis désolé. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Je suis désolé. Je crois que je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre finalement.

Le visage de Kaliv commence à devenir pâle et son pendentif commence à briller d'une intense lumière jaune. Je laisse échapper mes larmes, me rendant compte que je suis impuissante. Que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je m'approche de son visage.

-Tu ne me vois pas ? Demandé-je.

-Non. Je ne vois plus rien. Mais j'essaye d'imaginer comment tu es là.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

-Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps pas vrai, dit-il.

Je réponds par l'affirmative d'une voix étouffée.

-Prends mon pendentif, me demande-t-il.

Je parviens à récupérer son pendentif qui est presque identique au mien. Il représente une griffe jaune. Au même moment son pendentif et le mien se mettent à luire d'une lumière jaune.

-Je te fais don de mes pouvoirs, dit Kaliv. Il vaut mieux que tu les récupères.

-Cette guerre est perdue sans toi pour nous guider.

-Non. Tu prendras le relais. Tu as accepté hier soir.

Je ne réponds rien. J'approche mon visage du sien et je l'embrasse. J'entends finalement le cor de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. La bataille d'aujourd'hui est terminée. Je me relève.

-Il ne reste que trois chefs à battre, dit Kaliv. Nevalis est déjà au courant de ce qu'il doit faire pour la suite. J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui.

-D'accord.

Je commence à voir du sang qui s'échappe de la bouche de Kaliv.

-Merci de ce que tu m'as offert Simelya, me dit Kaliv. Ces années avec toi étaient merveilleuses. Je reste avec toi. Pour toujours.

Je souris tristement face à ces paroles.

-Je les ai aussi apprécié, réponds-je.

-On se retrouve de l'autre côté ? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui. Là-bas, on pourra vivre comme on le souhaite.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-Ça serait bien, dit-il.

Puis il n'ajoute rien. Les larmes coulent bien plus sur mon visage et j'éclate en sanglot.

Plusieurs minutes passent. Je parviens finalement à me calmer un peu. Je m'inquiète à présent pour Azelky. Heureusement pour lui, Inaris s'est occupé de lui et est parvenu à le soigner. Le trou provoqué par l'explosion de cauchemar n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Rentrons, dis-je.

Je prends le corps de Kaliv dans mes bras. Au même moment une lumière entoure Inaris et Azelky. Les deux lumières se rassemblent pour former un nouveau dragon de couloir jaune et noir.

-Inaris ? Azelky ? Appelé-je.

- _Oui ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé_ , me dit Inaris.

- _Moi non plus,_ me répond Azelky. _Mais apparemment, en récupérant les pouvoirs de Kaliv tu nous as permis de fusionner._

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cela. Je décide de ne pas y porter plus d'attention que cela même si je pense que Kaliv était au courant de cela. Je me souviens qu'un jour il m'avait parlé du fait que certains pokémons pouvaient fusionner et qu'Inaris et Azelky faisaient certainement parti de ces pokémons. Ce jour-là je n'avais pas cru à ce qu'il avait dit.

Je monte sur la fusion des dragons et ensemble nous repartons vers le sud, pour rejoindre le campement.

Sur le chemin je remarque que de nombreux membres d'Erendia sont morts sur le champ de bataille. En arrivant j'apprends qu'il ne reste que vingt pour cent de survivants depuis le début de la guerre. Erendia est déjà en proie au désespoir quand je leur apporte le corps sans vie de Kaliv. La lumière représentant l'espoir semble avoir totalement disparu. C'est de pire en pire.

Mais une voix au fond de moi me dit de ne pas abandonner.

-[Vers un avenir sombre]-

Suite à la bataille durant laquelle Kaliv a perdu la vie, nos troupes ont dû reculer vers notre dernier poste à savoir le village d'Erendia et la Tour du Jugement. Aussitôt arrivé dans le village, Arceus nous confia des sphères transparentes permettant d'y abriter les différentes habitations du village. Cela permettait ainsi de conserver les habitations du village au cas où nous parvenions à sortir vivant de cette guerre.

Après cela nous nous étions rassemblés dans la Tour du Jugement et nous avions commencé à établir notre stratégie pour la prochaine bataille. Respectant le vœu de Kaliv, je pris sa place en tant que cheffe des opérations. Je compris à ce moment là ce que Kaliv voulait dire quand il m'avait dit qu'Arceus ne pourrait s'en sortir seul sans l'un de nous. Malgré sa grande sagesse et la puissance qu'il possédait il avait dû mal à prendre des décisions sur la stratégie à aborder. Toutes comportaient des risques et Arceus ne pouvait en choisir une qui serait risqué. Il manquait de confiance en lui. C'est là où je dus intervenir en choisissant telle ou telle stratégie et en argumentant mon choix. Également, je sentis qu'Arceus s'en voulait de quelque chose. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir donné l'ordre à tout le monde de fuir dès le début. Il aurait pu éviter la mort de nombreuses personnes.

Plusieurs jours passent. L'Armée du Cauchemar et l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique ont établi leur campement. Pour ma part j'ai passé mon temps à participer aux réunions stratégiques, à mettre en place ce qu'il fallait pour la bataille et j'ai également appris à utiliser les pouvoirs que m'a confié Kaliv. J'ai également réussi à annuler la fusion d'Azelky et d'Inaris et les deux pokémons peuvent fusionner quand ils le souhaitent.

Depuis la bataille nous avons réussi à prendre contact avec Nevalis. Quand il a appris la mort de Kaliv il s'en est beaucoup voulu. Il disait qu'il aurait dû agir bien plus tôt. Au fil des discussions avec Nevalis, moi et Kaliv avions beaucoup appris de lui, et lui de nous. Kaliv reconnaissait les efforts de Nevalis. Nous étions liés par une forte amitié.

Après cela Nevalis nous tenait au courant de l'évolution de l'Ordre. Les troupes commençaient enfin à être épuisé. Il restait trois chefs seulement mais au vu de l'état de l'Ordre ils allaient être obligé d'être au cœur de la bataille pour que leurs membres se battent. Nevalis était certain de cela. Nevalis essayerait de rester en retrait pendant la bataille afin de récupérer des informations puisqu'il ne pouvait se battre à cause de sa faible constitution. Dès qu'il détiendrait une information qu'il jugerait important il en ferait aussitôt part à Arceus.

Nous étions à présent prêt à faire face à la prochaine bataille, et certainement ultime bataille de cette guerre.

Je suis dans la Tour du Jugement. Personne n'est à l'intérieur hormis Arceus. Il voulait me parler seul. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut me parler, mais si personne d'autres que moi ne doit l'entendre, alors il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Depuis la bataille d'il y a quelques jours nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter en dehors des réunions stratégiques.

-Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Kaliv. Cauchemar a réussi à trouver un moyen pour échapper à mon attaque jugement.

-Tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger alors que j'étais le plus proche de lui.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû mener cette guerre. Il y a eu trop de morts. Bien plus que ce que j'avais pensé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous avons également assisté aux réunions. Nous avons tous décidé de nous battre pour protéger les Archives du Temps et ce monde. Cesse de t'en vouloir. Nous sommes une grande famille pas vrai ?

Arceus me regarde d'un air triste.

-De toute manière il est trop tard, repris-je. Nous ne pouvons faire machine arrière et nous sommes si près du but. L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique n'a plus que trois chefs et Nevalis nous a assuré qu'ils seront sur le front. Si nous parvenons à les éliminer rapidement nous serons déjà parvenus à changer la donne.

Arceus ne répondit rien. Il semble regarder ailleurs. Puis finalement il soupire.

-Tu as raison, me dit-il d'un air vague. On ne peut pas s'arrêter à ce stade.

-De plus l'arme des Archives du Temps est bientôt prête non ?

-Oui Arcadia sera éveillée d'ici peu, peut être même avant la prochaine attaque.

-Arcadia ? C'est donc son nom.

-Bien entendu. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-Non du tout. D'ailleurs je ne sais rien à part qu'il s'agit d'une arme. Kaliv ne m'en a pas parlé non plus.

-Je pensais en avoir parlé. Excuse-moi. Arcadia est un être qui est lié aux Archives du Temps. Elle possède un immense pouvoir et une capacité de combat extrêmement poussée. Elle est certainement bien plus forte que moi, voire de tout Erendia réunis. Mais son éveil est quelque chose de très long. Et avec Dialga c'est la première fois que nous la sortons de son sommeil.

-Alors nous devrons tenir tête à Cauchemar jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éveillée. Si elle si puissante que ça, elle devrait pouvoir terrasser Cauchemar sans aucun problème.

-Certainement.

Il y a un moment de silence. Puis Arceus reprend la parole.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé. Comment Kaliv a-t-il fait pour te donner ses pouvoirs ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il était en train de mourir à ce moment là. Son pendentif a commencé à briller intensément. Il a décidé de rester avec moi. Et il a déversé son énergie dans mon pendentif. C'est comme ça que j'ai reçu les pouvoirs d'Azelky.

Arceus reste pensif et lève la tête vers le ciel. Je me demande si il savait qu'il était possible pour un détenteur de pendentif de pouvoirs de donner ses pouvoirs à un autre détenteur.

-Reste forte, me dit-il. Tu es la seule à pouvoir nous sauver à présent.

-Les autres sont là aussi, rétorqué-je. Nous sommes tous prêt à les accueillir.

-Oui mais tu es celle qui est la plus compétente. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de parler comme ça mais tu es réellement la seule capable de nous sortir de là. Tant qu'Arcadia ne sera pas présente tu es notre unique espoir.

Un puissant cri se fait entendre. Je reconnais là le cri d'un Lugia appartenant à notre camp.

-Ils ont finalement quitté la forêt, dit Arceus. La bataille qui décidera du sort du monde a commencé. Donnons notre maximum pour donner le meilleur avenir possible au monde.

-Oui. Prépare-toi à m'indiquer où sont les chefs. Ce sont eux que l'on doit éradiquer si on veut pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je donnerais tout ce que je peux pour qu'on sorte vainqueur de cette bataille.

Je sens qu'Arceus a repris confiance en lui. Moi également. Nous voir l'un l'autre reprendre espoir nous aide à surmonter nos craintes. Nous nous téléportons tout deux au sommet de la Tour du Jugement.

Notre regard est dirigé vers le Nord où se trouve une grande forêt. Deux grandes armées arrivent, chacune d'un côté. Au Nord-Ouest, les membres de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique portant leur tunique blanche usée par les combats pour les humains ou les marques blanches pour les pokémons. Au Nord-Est, l'Armée du Cauchemar composée de pokémons et d'humains entourés de particules violettes. Les deux groupes se retrouvent avec leurs leader en tête. Deux hommes et une femme ayant la cinquantaine du côté de l'Ordre et Cauchemar du côté de son armée.

-Attendez mon signal ! Ordonné-je aux membres d'Erendia.

Les membres de ma grande famille se trouvent au pied de la Tour du Jugement. Je sens leurs craintes. Je me donne pour objectif d'essayer de remonter le moral de tout le monde dès que le combat aurait commencé en donnant le meilleur de moi-même. Je dois utiliser les pouvoirs que m'a confié Kaliv pour ce moment.

-Vous qui osez troubler la paix, nous vous donnons une chance de cesser ce massacre, avertit Arceus d'une voix dure.

Les deux armées adversaires s'arrêtent. Du côté de l'Ordre, tous lèvent le bras gauche.

-Pour l'Ordre ! Prononce-t-il d'une même voix.

De l'autre côté, au sein de l'Armée du Cauchemar, c'est un brouhaha de cris et de rire qui se fait entendre comme réponse. Arceus a donné une nouvelle chance à tout le monde pour s'arrêter là. Personne n'a voulu entendre raison.

-Cette bataille marquera alors la fin ! Déclare-t-il.

Au même moment plusieurs lumières apparaissent au dessus de lui et décollent en un instant pour aller s'écraser au pied des troupes ennemis. Décidant d'entrer en action immédiatement je me précipite vers le vide et saute depuis le sommet de la Tour du Jugement. La bataille finale vient de commencer.

Cela fait au moins deux heures que la bataille a commencé. Le ciel, bien qu'un peu nuageux est parsemé d'éclairs oranges. Néanmoins la pluie n'est pas présente comme durant la dernière bataille. Pour le moment, aucune des trois armées ne semblent prendre l'avantage. A notre grand regret nous n'avons pas encore réussi à nous en prendre aux trois derniers chefs de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Les trois leaders sont assez proches les uns des autres, en plein cœur du combat mais leur garde est très renforcée ce qui rend l'approche très compliqué. Même en volant aux dessus d'eux avec Inaris et Azelky je n'ai toujours pas réussi à les atteindre.

Néanmoins même si nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à les atteindre nous n'avons pas à craindre beaucoup de choses. L'armée du Cauchemar semble être discrète et leur cheffe, Cauchemar, ne s'est toujours pas manifestée. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

Ne pouvant atteindre nos principaux objectifs j'ai donc essayé d'éliminer le plus de menaces possibles pour mes alliés en m'attaquant notamment aux pokémons qui peuvent voler ou aux humains qui paraissent bien puissant.

-A l'Ouest ! Avertit la voix d'un Electhor.

Aussitôt mon regard se porta vers la direction. Je remarque alors qu'un groupe d'une cinquantaine de membres de l'armée du Cauchemar compte s'attaquer à nous par ce côté.

-Ils viennent par l'Est également, indique une femme.

L'Armée du Cauchemar s'est divisée et a contourné le champ de bataille sous un écran invisible pour venir nous attaquer. Néanmoins avec cinquante adversaires de chaque côté nous devrions parvenir à nous en sortir.

Je décide de descendre du dos d'Azelky pour commencer à m'attaquer aux nouveaux arrivants. Je me dirige vers deux hommes de Cauchemar qui dégainent leur épée. Au moment où j'arrive à portée de leur arme ils tentent de me trancher mais j'esquive habilement les lames en faisant une roulade. Je passe derrière eux, me relève en un instant et leur fait un coup bien placé dans la nuque pour les immobiliser. Mon offensive marche. Je m'apprête à me diriger vers les adversaires suivants lorsque l'un d'entre nous nous avertit d'un danger imminent.

-Attention ! Ils s'en prennent à la tour !

Je remarque alors que d'autres membres de l'Armée du Cauchemar sont apparus un peu partout autour de la Tour du Jugement. Certains sont dans les airs, d'autres sur la terre tandis que ceux qui se trouvent au Sud de la tour sont dans la mer. La plupart d'entre eux sont des pokémons possédant des couleur crépusculaires. Ils sont tous sous l'influence de leur forme primal.

-Occupez vous de ceux qui sont à terre ! Ordonné-je à tout le monde par télépathie. Arceus je te laisse t'occuper de ceux qui sont dans l'eau ! Je m'occupe de ceux qui sont dans les airs.

Au même moment Inaris passe à côté de moi ce qui me permet de m'agripper à lui avant qu'il ne décolle dans les airs. Nous atteignons rapidement une altitude très haute. Je décide de sauter d'Inaris. Deux ailes noires apparaissent dans mon dos me permettant de planer. Je me dirige vers l'ennemi le plus proche. Il s'agit d'un Drattak. Étant derrière lui, il ne me voit pas, trop occupé à charger une attaque. J'arrive rapidement derrière lui et une fois sur son dos je fais apparaître une sphère d'énergie obscure que j'envoie sur son dos de plein fouet. Juste après l'impact je fais un saut vers l'arrière tandis que mon adversaire tombe lourdement. Il a perdu conscience. Je me dirige rapidement vers un autre adversaire, non loin de là qui lui aussi est trop occupé à préparer son attaque contre la tour.

-Merde ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Se plaint un homme par télépathie. On va pas pouvoir arrêter tout ceux qui essayent de faire tomber la tour.

Je regarde d'un coup vers le sommet de la Tour du Jugement. Arceus libère de nouveau une pluie de rayons de lumières qui viennent s'écraser vers l'océan en explosant.

-Simelya ! M'avertit une voix.

J'ai tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier d'énergie qu'un rayon entre en contact avec ma protection. Le rayon explose au contact du bouclier d'énergie en m'expulsant vers le sol. Je remarque que mes ailes noires ont également disparu à cause de l'explosion. Mon bouclier n'a pas pu me protéger totalement. Je vois alors de nouvelles lumières, cette fois-ci provenant du sol. Les lumières semblent se diriger vers un même point au niveau de la tour.

Sentant que je ne pourrais utiliser mes ailes pour me diriger là-bas, je décide de créer un puissant jet de flammes pour me propulser vers le point d'impact. Néanmoins je sens que cela va être difficile pour moi de protéger la tour. Les lumières passent à quelques mètres de moi et touchent la tour en provoquant une terrible explosion. Je suis pris dans le souffle de l'explosion et je suis projetée plus loin. Je vérifie rapidement l'état de la tour. La tour tremble un peu et un trou est apparu dans le mur de la tour. Malgré cela elle reste debout.

Azelky passe près de moi pour me récupérer. Je parviens à saisir sa tête et nous repartons en direction des membres de Cauchemar qui sont dans les airs. J'entends alors une puissante explosion au sol. Un cratère d'un diamètre de vingt mètres est apparu. Je vois dans la zone une vingtaine de membres d'Erendia et ce qu'il reste d'un homme de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Ce dernier a certainement dû faire une attaque suicidaire avec des pierres d'explosions.

-Faites attention, ils n'hésitent pas à se faire sauter, prévins-je par télépathie.

Quelques instants plus tard une nouvelle explosion retentit. Au même moment je vois une lueur violette apparaître dans le ciel. Des morceaux de rochers tombent du ciel. Un pokémon dragon vient d'utiliser draco météore. Les pierres se dirigent vers notre groupe.

-Vite il faut aller protéger tout le monde, dis-je à Azelky.

Nous nous dirigeons rapidement et je parviens in extremis à faire apparaître un bouclier d'énergie suffisamment grand et puissant pour défendre ma famille. Néanmoins cela m'a coûté beaucoup d'énergie.

-Repose-toi un peu Simelya, me dit une femme. On s'occupe de te protéger pendant ce temps là.

-Non, continuez de vous battre, dis-je. Azelky va m'aider à me reposer.

Le dragon jaune de Kaliv décolle de nouveau avec moi sur son dos. Je vois Inaris se battre contre les derniers pokémons de Cauchemar qui volent autour de la Tour du Jugement.

Après quelques minutes de repos je décide de retourner sur le combat. Même si pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes je n'avais pas pu combattre, Azelky avait essayé de faire au mieux pour continuer de se battre de son côté.

Une heure plus tard, Arceus me tint au courant d'une information capitale. Nevalis avait réussi à intercepter une information comme quoi l'un des trois chefs allait essayer de faire une offensive sur notre groupe en passant par l'Est. C'est ainsi qu'au pris de la vie de plusieurs pokémons et humains de notre famille que je parvins à éliminer leur chef. Cela nous redonna un peu plus d'espoir mais l'Ordre se montra bien plus agressif à partir de ce moment là.

Une heure plus tard le combat n'est toujours pas terminé. Je commence à fatiguer. Je ne suis pas la seule. Ma famille l'est également. En face, l'Ordre semble également fatigué mais ils redoublent d'effort pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Une nouvelle explosion retentit et une nouvelle fois, plusieurs membres d'Erendia perdent la vie. Nous sommes à présent un peu moins d'une centaine. Les espoirs de réussir à s'en sortir disparaissent peu à peu. Néanmoins j'essaye de garder espoir.

-Sérieusement on est en train de se faire massacrer ! S'énerve une femme d'Erendia. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

A peine a-t-elle terminé sa phrase que la terre tremble d'un coup. Les combats s'arrêtent pendant un moment. Je sens une grande puissance apparaître au Nord, non loin des lignes ennemis. La terre tremble de nouveau et un grondement commence à se faire entendre. Puis, d'un coup la terre se soulève, emportant une partie des membres de l'armée du Cauchemar et de l'Ordre. Un cri d'une créature s'élève tandis qu'une forme sort de sous la terre. Un Groudon vient de s'éveiller. Au même moment une aurore boréale balaie le ciel. J'entends alors Arceus.

-C'est elle ! Me dit-il. Arcadia est sur le point de se réveiller. Elle a envoyé Groudon pour nous aider. Nous devons tenir encore un peu. Elle arrive.

La voix d'Arceus est celle de quelqu'un ayant retrouvé l'espoir de s'en sortir. Cela me réchauffe le cœur et je m'empresse d'avertir tout le monde de la nouvelle.

-Les choses sont en train de tourner en autre faveur ! Indiqué-je. L'arme des Archives est sur le point d'arriver et d'ici là elle nous a envoyé Groudon pour nous aider. Il est temps d'en finir !

La nouvelle semble ravir tout le monde mais une pensée amer me reste en tête. Cauchemar ne s'est toujours pas montrée. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Je décide de faire bien attention aux agissements de l'armée du Cauchemar afin de préparer une stratégie si elle se montre finalement.

Depuis l'arrivée de Groudon, l'issue de la bataille a changé du tout au tout. Les troupes de Cauchemar et de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique ont subi plusieurs dommages face à l'apparition du pokémon. Cela nous a permis de reprendre un peu l'avantage pendant la dizaine de minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Les membres de l'armée du Cauchemar n'étaient plus nombreux, bien moins nombreux que nous.

-Je m'approche de Groudon, indiqué-je. Ne vous occupez pas de moi !

Je viens tout juste de remarquer quelque chose près du pokémon. J'esquive un rayon qui aurait dû me toucher et je m'approche aussi vite que possible du pokémon légendaire. Ce que j'ai cru voir à côté de Groudon est une femme en réalité.

-Cauchemar ! Appelé-je.

La colère commence à me gagner. D'un coup je me retrouve à côté d'elle alors que des étincelles parcourent mon corps. Cauchemar me regarde avec un large sourire.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi petite, reviens me voir un peu plus tard, me dit-elle.

J'essaye de lui porter un coup mais elle parvient à esquiver. Elle se retrouve en un instant sur Groudon. Je la vois dégainer une de ses épées. J'essaye d'aller l'empêcher de planter sa lame dans le corps du pokémon. Malgré ma vitesse je n'y arrive pas. Cauchemar plante sa lame dans la peau rocheuse du pokémon et parviens à en extraire un morceau. J'essaye de porter un nouveau coup à la leader mais elle esquive comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'empare du morceau de Groudon. D'après la réaction de Groudon je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il est réalisé que nous sommes toutes les deux là, sur lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle préparait.

-Il ne manque que le deuxième à présent, dit-elle.

-Le deuxième, répété-je.

Au même moment le sol tremble de nouveau. De plus cette fois-ci des vagues commencent à déferler près de la tour. La pluie commence à tomber abruptement sur la mer. Une lueur bleue apparaît dans l'océan puis d'un coup une forme s'éleva au dessus des flots. Un Kyogre vient d'arriver. Comme pour Groudon une aurore boréale parcourt le ciel, plus intense que la précédente.

-Arcadia vient de nous envoyer Kyogre pour nous aider, indique Arceus par télépathie à tout le monde.

J'entends au loin les membres d'Erendia crier l'espoir qu'ils viennent de retrouver. Je me retourne vers Cauchemar en me demandant comment elle a pu savoir que Kyogre allait venir. Je m'apprête à lui poser la question mais je suis tout à coup figée par ce que je vois. Cauchemar a la tête levé vers le ciel, un grand sourire ouvert. Un rire glacial retentit alors. Le rire se fait entendre jusqu'à la Tour du Jugement. Les combats semblent s'arrêter et tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Elle montre alors deux choses vers le ciel. Dans une main le morceau de Groudon, et dans l'autre une écaille bleue. Un éclair s'abat alors sur les objets en provoquant une onde de choc. Je suis projetée du pokémon. Je vois alors Groudon et Kyogre crier de douleur. Une onde balaie le sol autour de Groudon, projetant tout ce qui se trouvait à côté. Une même onde apparaît du côté de Kyogre faisant monter les vagues qui s'abattent sur la tour. Cauchemar continue de rire. Puis finalement s'arrête.

-La bataille ne fait que commencer ! Cri-t-elle. Le sang n'a pas assez coulé. Il est trop tôt pour en finir.

D'un coup Cauchemar disparaît pour réapparaître plus loin, de l'autre côté de la ligne du front, à côté des membres d'Erendia. J'entends au loin le cri d'une femme et je me dirige aussi vite que possible là-bas pour essayer de l'arrêter. Cauchemar coupe le bras gauche d'une femme en un instant puis le bras droit. Elle pousse ensuite le corps toujours vivant de la femme du pied pour qu'il tombe au sol. Puis Cauchemar disparaît de nouveau.

Je m'empresse de soigner la femme. Le sang coule abondamment.

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je.

Elle semble terrifiée. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas à cause de ses blessures. Son regard est vague. Elle est victime d'une hallucination. Cauchemar lui a jeté un sort d'hallucination.

-Non, murmure-t-elle en continue.

J'essaye d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang comme je peux. Deux personnes viennent m'aider également.

-Nooooon ! Crie la blessé d'un coup.

D'un coup elle s'arrête de bouger. Ses yeux ne bougent plus et elle ne respire plus. Elle est morte sous le coup de l'hallucination.

-MERDE ! Ragé-je.

Deux bruits sourds se font entendre au loin. Tout deux provenant de Groudon et Kyogre. Je me tourne vers les deux pokémons. Des traits oranges parcourent leur corps à présent. Ils viennent de prendre leur forme primal. Cauchemar a réussi à les ensorceler pour les avoir sous son contrôle. Deux rayons partent, un de chaque pokémon en direction de la tour.

Nous. Membres d'Erendia. Nous regardons impuissants, les rayons provenant de ceux qui juste avant nous ont redonné espoir. Et qui s'apprête à en finir une fois pour toute de cette guerre, et de ce dont nous nous battons. Les rayons frappent la tour de chaque côté en provoquant une terrible explosion. Les rayons se scindent en de plus petit et frappent également le champ de bataille en explosant. J'esquive tant bien que mal les explosions, le regard fixé sur la Tour du Jugement. Arceus ne bouge pas de là-haut tandis que la tour tremble. Puis finalement la tour arrête de trembler. Elle est en très mauvaise état, les murs étant troués de par en par mais elle tient toujours debout.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Me dis-je pour moi même. Essaye de motiver Arceus. Arcadia est bientôt là !

Je décide de retourner me battre. Je me dirige vers Groudon.

-Arceus occupe toi de Kyogre, décidé-je. Je m'occupe de Groudon.

Je pars immédiatement pour faire face à mon adversaire gigantesque.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que j'affronte Groudon. Enfin affronter n'est pas forcément le bon mot. Le pokémon gigantesque semble ne m'apporter aucun intérêt. Néanmoins il a beaucoup d'intérêt pour la tour et la ligne de front. Malgré l'aide de la fusion d'Inaris et Azelky, je ne parviens pas à attirer l'attention de Groudon. De plus Cauchemar apparaît de temps en temps pour tuer quelques personnes par moments. Néanmoins elle ne semble plus différencier les membres d'Erendia et ceux de l'Ordre.

J'entends de plus en plus la voix de ceux que j'ai appris à connaître durant toutes mes années à Erendia, pleurer, et s'éteindre. Je ne sais combien nous sommes encore mais j'ai l'impression que toutes les minutes j'entends une nouvelle voix mourir. La détresse me gagne petit à petit. L'impatience également. La colère. La tristesse. Tout un tas d'émotions m'envahissent alors que j'essaye de protéger tout le monde.

-Merde ! Ils prennent clairement le dessus.

Je fais apparaître une épée d'aura en utilisant mes émotions pour puiser dans toute mon énergie. Je plante l'épée dans le crâne de Groudon ce qui semble avoir un effet. Le pokémon remarque enfin ma présence. Il essaye de me frapper avec ses puissantes mains mais il n'y arrive pas. Après quelques instants il décide de lancer un rayon vers la tour. Je me dirige juste à temps pour essayer d'arrêter le rayon. Je crée un bouclier d'énergie juste à temps pour me protéger du rayon. Le rayon brise le bouclier et me touche, ainsi que la fusion d'Azelky et Inaris. Nous chutons au sol brutalement. J'essaye de me relever rapidement malgré la douleur.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, dit la voix d'Arceus. Contentez-vous de viser les chefs. Je m'occupe de protéger la tour.

Une fois de plus une multitude de rayons décollèrent de la tour et vinrent s'écraser sur le champ de bataille.

-Inaris, dis-je.

Le dragon jaune et noir à mes côtés se relèvent.

-On s'occupe des membres du conseil, dis-je.

-Et la tour ?

-Arceus a dit qu'il s'occupait de la défendre.

Je monte rapidement sur le dragon et nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la ligne de front. Nous apercevons rapidement les trois derniers chefs de l'Ordre. Néanmoins ces derniers sont en sécurité, entourés par un puissant bouclier d'énergie alimenté à l'aide de cristaux. Nous essayons d'attaquer le bouclier mais celui-ci tient. Nous redoublons d'efforts mais rien à faire. Nos attaques ne sont pas assez puissantes pour réussir à percer le bouclier. C'est alors que l'un des chefs donne l'ordre à ses unités d'envoyer leur pierres d'explosions vers nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de dresser un bouclier pour nous protéger. Une lumière bleue apparaît devant moi tandis que les explosions disparaissent d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit. Je remarque alors quelqu'un derrière moi. C'est une femme aux longs cheveux bleues. Elle porte une longue robe blanche. Elle porte également une épée à la lame bleue à une jambe et un livre plutôt ancien à son autre jambe.

-Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir tardé, me dit-elle. Je suis Arcadia. Je viens pour vous aider.

Je suis un peu sous le choc. Je ne me m'attendais pas à ce qu'Arcadia ait cette apparence.

-Je suis déjà au courant de la situation, continue-t-elle. Je m'occupe d'eux. De votre côté vous devriez alors régler vos différents avec Cauchemar. Elle est là-bas, en train de vous attendre.

Arcadia saute des deux dragons et atterrit sur le sol sans se faire mal. Elle se faufile entre les membres de l'Ordre en s'approchant du bouclier d'énergie. Elle dégaine sa lame d'un coup et frappe le bouclier. Le bouclier se rompt l'espace d'un instant.

-Allons-y, me dit la voix d'Azelky. Profitons-en pour nous occuper de Cauchemar.

Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids face à Cauchemar, mais je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'affronter et de lui faire payer toute la souffrance qu'elle a causé. La fusion d'Inaris et Azelky me conduit vers Cauchemar tandis que j'entends la voix d'Arceus qui annonce qu'Arcadia est arrivée.

D'après ce qu'Arcadia m'a dit, Cauchemar se trouverait près de la lisière de la forêt au Nord. Après quelques instants de recherche je la remarque finalement. Elle me fait des gestes. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre elle. Nous arrivons rapidement devant elle et je descends. Je remarque que l'endroit est couvert de corps d'hommes et de femmes portant la tenue de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique.

-Maintenant nous pouvons parler toutes les deux, me dit-elle avec un rire.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondis-je. Je vais m'occuper de te faire payer tout ce que tu as fais à ces innocents que tu as tué.

Elle me répond par un ricanement. Cela me met hors de moi. Je fais apparaître une épée d'aura et j'essaye de lui porter un coup. Elle dégaine ses lames en un instants et bloque mon attaque. Le dragon à mes côtés se dirige vers Cauchemar et essaye de la frapper avec une griffe. Cauchemar évite l'attaque en reculant mais j'essaye de la frapper avec une décharge électrique. Elle esquive de nouveau l'attaque et fonce sur moi. En un instant elle me frappe dans le ventre avec son poing. Je crache un peu de sang tandis que son coup me propulse plus loin.

-Allons ma petite je pensais que tu es ferais preuve d'un peu plus de résistance, dit-elle. J'en attendais beaucoup également de ton copain mais au final il m'a beaucoup déçu. Enfin il m'a beaucoup distrait pendant ces différentes batailles. Dès qu'il sentait ma présence il partait pour m'affronter. Mais vu que tu n'étais pas là j'ai toujours refusé de le tuer. Je voulais le tuer devant toi. La bataille de l'autre jour était le meilleur moment tu ne trouves pas ? Le héros revenait de sa périlleuse mission, encore en vie. Et puis finalement je suis intervenu et il est mort.

La colère m'envahit un peu plus. Je viens d'apprendre que Kaliv avait déjà affronté Cauchemar. Kaliv ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je me relève et fonce sur Cauchemar pour essayer de la frapper avec mon épée. Elle bloque de nouveaux mes attaques et esquive encore une fois les attaques d'Inaris et Azelky.

-Elle est trop puissante, me dis-je. Comment est-ce que je peux la battre ?

Cauchemar me fait reculer en me portant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je suis essoufflée. J'essaye de trouver une solution. Mais elle continue de me provoquer et j'en perds la raison.

-Je me souviens du jour où on a attaqué ton village, me dit-elle. Ce carnage était magnifique. Tes parents aussi ont été magnifique. Ton père en se sacrifiant pour te laisser t'enfuir. Et ta mère. Elle a tenu longtemps. Mais personne ne résiste éternellement à la torture.

D'un coup je perds toute raison. Je me jette vers Cauchemar l'arme à la main. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. J'enchaîne les attaques que Cauchemar parvient à contrer sans difficulté. J'entends la voix d'Inaris et Azelky au loin mais je n'y accorde plus d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance. Mon seul objectif est de tuer Cauchemar. La rage me domine. Je sens une présence provenant du fond de mon pendentif qui me pousse à me laisser dominer.

-Dommage, dit-elle.

D'un coup elle passe dans mon dos en un instant. D'un coup je sens une douleur sur le côté gauche de mon corps. Mon bras gauche a plusieurs traces de coupures et mon flanc gauche est entaillé. Je me retourne, faisant fi de la douleur, et me jette vers Cauchemar. Je vois alors une lumière violette émaner de sa main. La lumière se dirige vers moi. C'est à ce moment qu'une puissante force me pousse sur le côté. Je vois la fusion d'Azelky et Inaris me pousser et se faire toucher par la lumière de Cauchemar à ma place. D'un coup la lumière entoure le dragon et ils disparaissent tout deux sans laisser de trace.

-Inaris, appelé-je. Azelky !

Je répète leur nom plusieurs fois mentalement. Je n'ai aucune réponse.

-C'est inutile ma petite, dit Cauchemar. Ma lumière réduit tout ce qu'elle touche en néant. C'est la pire des morts qui soit tu ne trouves pas. Mourir sans laisser de trace. Quelle fin tragique.

La colère m'envahit de nouveau et j'attaque Cauchemar. Mais cette fois-ci je ne sens plus cette présence qui m'encourageait à m'énerver. Je porte à peine un coup à Cauchemar qu'elle le bloque et me repousse. Je titube en reculant. Je sens que mes forces commencent à m'abandonner.

-C'est fini, me dit Cauchemar. Tu peines à rester debout. Tu es la dernière détentrice de pendentifs de pouvoirs à être encore en vie.

La nouvelle me paraît totalement anodine à présent. Je me fous de cela. Actuellement il n'y a que Cauchemar qui a de l'importance pour moi.

-Tant que je peux respirer, ce n'est pas encore fini, dis-je.

Je fais apparaître une lame noire en utilisant le pouvoir d'Inaris. Je m'approche de Cauchemar et je tente une attaque verticale. Cauchemar arrête de nouveau l'attaque avec ses deux épées.

-Ton pokémon est mort mais tu peux toujours utiliser ses pouvoirs, s'étonne-t-elle. Moi qui pensais qu'une fois mort vous ne pouviez plus utiliser les pouvoirs de vos pendentifs.

Je me sens ridicule et tellement faible. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur pour essayer de trouver la force qui me permettrait de battre Cauchemar. Je suis trop faible. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ceux avec qui j'ai vécu toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver celui que j'aimais. Et à présent, face à Cauchemar, je ne peux même pas lui porter un coup.

-Allez finissons en, me dit-elle. C'était amusant de me battre avec toi. J'aurais aimé que tu te montres un peu plus puissante.

Je recule un peu. Je m'excuse auprès d'Arceus. Je n'aurais pas réussi à sauver le monde du chaos. Je m'excuse auprès de Kaliv. Je n'aurais pas réussi à survivre à cette guerre. Tout est fini.

Cauchemar fait un saut vers l'arrière et libère une aura violette derrière elle. Elle se met à courir vers moi, ses deux épées vers l'avant. Je baisse les bras, reconnaissant ma faiblesse. Je sens les deux lames traverser mon corps. Le visage de Cauchemar est tout prêt du mien.

- _Tu es sûre de ça ?_ Me demande une voix. _Tu es sûre de vouloir finir comme ça ?_

Non. Bien sûr que non. Cette femme m'a tout pris. Les gens que j'aimais. Mon passé. Mes rêves. Je ne pouvais pas là laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

- _Alors laisse moi te donner un coup de main_.

Mon pendentif se met à libérer une lumière noire aveuglante. Puis plus rien.

L'obscurité m'envahit. Je ne sens plus rien.

-[L'éclat brisant l'obscurité]-

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Me demande une voix.

C'est une femme qui me parle. Je parviens à le sentir. Néanmoins je ne la vois pas.

-Comment ça ? Réponds-je.

Je sens alors une présence. Quelque chose apparaît devant moi, dans l'obscurité. Il s'agit d'une femme aux cheveux violets. C'est Cauchemar. Néanmoins elle est étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une telle expression. Elle semble en colère. Ses bras et ses jambes sont retenus par des fils obscurs l'empêchant de s'approcher de moi.

-Quand je t'ai attaqué, tu t'es effondrée, me répond Cauchemar. Ton pendentif s'est illuminé et d'un coup j'ai senti mes forces me quitter. Je me suis également effondrée et maintenant je suis là.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-je.

Cauchemar ne comprend pas également. Elle se débat mais les fils qui la retiennent sont bien trop résistant pour qu'elle puisse les briser. C'est alors que je vois une autre forme apparaître derrière Cauchemar. C'est une femme, exactement la même que Cauchemar. Cependant au peut voir au travers d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'une apparition.

-Claris, prononce Cauchemar. Aide-moi.

La nouvelle arrivante répond par la négation avec un mouvement de tête.

-Non, dit elle d'une voix très similaire à Cauchemar mais plus douce. C'est terminé Cauchemar. Tu ne dois plus te battre. C'est fini.

-Non, c'est impossible, dit Cauchemar. Ça ne peut pas être fini. Nous n'avons pas fini de nous venger de ce monde.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Rétorque la dénommée Claris. Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de tout ces innocents. Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de ceux qui nous ont torturé. Jamais.

Cauchemar se débat de plus en plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe devant moi.

-Simelya, m'appelle la nouvelle arrivante. Je suis désolée pour les torts que nous avons causé. Je sais que ce que nous avons fait est mal. Je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner. Je ne te demande pas de nous plaindre. Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Cauchemar est morte. L'Armée également. Et moi avec.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! Crie Cauchemar. Réponds moi Claris !

-Tu peux retourner auprès des tiens Simelya, continue Claris. La guerre est terminée.

Les ténèbres commencent à disparaître autour de moi en faisant apparaître un vide blanc.

-Claris ! Crie Cauchemar. Claris !

Claris m'adresse un sourire, triste. Puis les deux femmes disparaissent devant moi.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. Au même moment quelque chose apparaît dans mon esprit. Je vois des scènes ne provenant pas de ma mémoire. Une voix parle en même temps. Je reconnais la voix de Claris et de Cauchemar.

 _-Claris-_

 _Une pièce plongée dans une faible obscurité. Je suis allongée sur une table. Il y a une vieille lumière qui illumine un peu l'endroit en clignotant par moment. J'entends des cris de douleurs au delà de la porte de la pièce. Je ne peux me lever à cause des chaînes qui me maintiennent sur la table. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Peut être quelques jours, des semaines, des mois. Des années ? Je ne suis même plus capable de me souvenir du visage de mes parents._

 _J'ai l'impression de vivre sans cesse la même chose depuis longtemps. J'entends tout d'abord des bruits de pas depuis l'autre côté de la porte. La personne porte des bottes. La porte en métal de la pièce s'ouvre laissant entrer un homme. L'homme porte une blouse blanche et tient une seringue._

 _Je cris à l'aide. Personne ne semble m'entendre. Personne n'intervient. L'homme me maîtrise le bras droit. J'essaye de m'agiter pour éviter qu'il ne me pique avec cette seringue. Finalement l'homme parvient à planter la seringue dans mon corps. Un liquide noire s'introduit en moi. Je cris de douleur. La douleur est insupportable. Je demande à l'aide mentalement. J'entends alors cet autre moi, qui n'a pas de nom. Elle me dit qu'elle va endurer la douleur à ma place._

 _-...-_

 _Je prends la place de Claris. D'un coup les cris de douleurs s'estompent dans la pièce et l'homme me regarde avec un certain amusement. Puis il sort un scalpel de sous sa blouse et me le plante légèrement dans le bras pour faire une petite incision. Je me débats tout en l'insultant. Je n'éprouve aucune douleur mais l'insulter me fait du bien. Lui aussi il semblerait. A chacune de mes insultes il ne peut s'empêcher de rire de plus en plus fort. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que mon sang est bien de couleur grise, il me lâche et sort de la pièce. Je l'insulte d'autant plus. Après plusieurs minutes je cesse de vociférer. La fatigue me prend d'un coup et je m'endors._

 _-Claris-_

 _Chaque jour c'est ce qu'il se passe dans cet étrange laboratoire. Je ne sais pas grand chose de cet endroit à part que de nombreux enfants comme moi sont victimes de ces expériences. Ces expériences seraient là pour essayer de nous donner de l'adn de pokémon afin que l'on puisse utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Ces expériences ont pour but d'utiliser ces pouvoirs pour faire la guerre._

 _Durant tout ce temps que j'ai passé dans l'endroit j'ai vus de nombreuses personnes et j'ai pus entendre de nombreuses discussions. Beaucoup des visiteurs s'avèrent être des dirigeants de grande nation qui cherchent un moyen d'avoir une plus grande puissance de feu. A chacune des visites j'ai demandé sans cesse de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un mais personne n'a daigné venir m'aider._

 _Ces expériences ne sont pas sans risque pour nous. J'ai entendu de nombreuses fois des enfants dans d'autres pièces hurler de douleur pendant des heures pour au final mourir d'empoisonnement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour mourir également d'empoisonnement._

 _Les expériences ont finalement porté leur fruit. Cela doit faire une dizaine d'années que je suis ici. J'ai grandi de plusieurs centimètres, mes cheveux sont devenus très longs et ont changé de couleur pour devenir violet. Également mes sens se sont un peu changés et je parviens à voir dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Cependant avec le temps, mon autre moi a pris de plus en plus souvent le contrôle de mon corps. Maintenant je suis incapable de dire qui est la réelle Claris ou non._

 _Aujourd'hui, on vient de m'administrer une nouvelle dose du liquide noire. Aussitôt le liquide en contact avec mon corps quelque chose me traverse le corps tout entier tandis que des particules noirs jaillissent de mon corps. L'homme cri de joie face à ce spectacle. Mes chaînes se brisent d'un coup et mon autre moi prend directement le relais._

 _-...-_

 _Je me jette sur l'homme qui a abusé de moi ainsi que des autres enfants. Avec cette nouvelle énergie que je parviens à ressentir je le plaque au sol avec une force extraordinaire et je le saisis à la gorge. Je l'étrangle alors qu'il se débat. J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher et des particules noirs se dégagent de nouveau de moi. Quelques instants plus tard je lâche l'homme. Sa tête tombe sur le sol. Je ne sens plus aucune trace de vie en lui. J'entends alors deux hommes me demandant de m'arrêter. En voyant l'homme mort à mes pieds ils décident de me tirer dessus. Les particules noires autour de moi s'occupent de dévier les balles alors que je m'approche d'eux. L'un continue de me tirer dessus, sans réussir à m'atteindre. Je le touche à peine que son corps disparaît. L'autre homme recule vivement en me demandant de l'épargner. Il a peur. Je peux le sentir. Je trouve par terre un couteau de combat. Il doit provenir de l'homme que j'ai fait disparaître juste avant. Je m'approche de l'homme en train de demander pardon et une fois à quelques centimètres de lui je lui plante le couteau dans le cœur. J'entends Claris. Elle me demande de m'arrêter. Je refuse. Après toutes ces années à nous torturer c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent._

 _Après cela je décide de parcourir tout le laboratoire. J'élimine tout ceux qui sont présents et qui font parti de ces expériences. La voix de Claris s'éteint peu à peu et je ne l'entends finalement plu. Je pense que Claris a décidé de s'isoler. Je pense que je ne l'entendrais plus avant longtemps. Je fais cela uniquement pour elle._

 _En parcourant le laboratoire, j'essaye également de sauver les autres enfants. Je me rends alors compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est vivant. Les cris que j'ai entendu un peu avant que l'on me donne ce dernier traitement ont dû être les derniers des enfants._

 _C'est avec rancœur et avec un besoin de vengeance que je sors du laboratoire. Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif en tête. Détruire ce monde qui a fait du mal à moi, à Claris et aux autres enfants. Tous sont fautifs. C'est avec cet objectif en tête que je me souviens d'une phrase qui avait été dite à Claris le premier jour de son arrivée ici. Vous allez vivre un cauchemar. Et bien tel sera mon nom à présent. Je ferais vivre au monde un cauchemar. Le plus terrible d'entre tous. Et je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque le monde sera à feu et à sang._

 _-Cauchemar-_

 _Finalement les années ont passés. J'ai monté une armée de fidèles, prête à détruire ce monde. J'ai amélioré l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs en parvenant à corrompre l'âme de quiconque. J'ai participé à de nombreuses batailles. Et finalement pour participer à celle qui m'a fait le plus frémir de toute ma vie. Une bataille entre trois armées au pied d'une grande tour gardée par dieu lui même. Néanmoins je n'avais pas prévu que la dernière humaine du groupe de dieu, parviendrait à me terrasser. Je n'avais pas prévu que le pouvoir de son pendentif soit si puissant qu'elle parviendrait à absorber mon âme et à la sceller au fond de son être. Me voilà emprisonnée._

 _-Claris-_

 _Je me sens si faible. Est-ce la mort ? Est-ce la fin ? Je suis de nouveau dans mon corps. Pas pour longtemps. Je vois devant moi celle qui vient de me porter le coup fatal. J'ai senti son épée entrer dans ma chair, les yeux emplis de haine. Je me vide de mon sang. Je l'ai mérité. Cauchemar. Non. J'ai tué ses proches. Je ne mérite que ça._

 _-Cauchemar-_

 _J'aurais dû écouter Claris depuis le début. Peut être que ça m'aurait apporté plus de satisfaction. Peut être que tout se serait passé différemment. J'entends le bruit d'une fillette qui rigole. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus entendre. Puis d'un coup plus rien. Je dois tenter une dernière chose._

 _J'essaye d'entrer de nouveau en résonance avec Claris. Je veux m'excuser. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais._

-Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, dis-je.

Après avoir vu Cauchemar et Claris dans les ténèbres et les avoir vu disparaître, j'ai pu voir une partie de leur passé sans savoir comment. Puis après cela j'ai repris mes esprits. A ce moment là je me suis rendu compte que pendant mon absence la haine avait laissé place à la raison et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais tué Cauchemar. Je ne sais comment cela a bien pu se produire mais c'est un fait. Cauchemar est par terre, devant moi, dans une mare de sang noir. Son sang. Je ne sens plus la vie en elle.

Après avoir vu son passé je ne sais pas quoi penser de cela. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Cauchemar. J'ai pu voir pourquoi elle est devenue ce qu'elle a été pendant sa vie. Je ne peux qu'éprouver de la compassion pour Claris et Cauchemar. Si quelqu'un les avait sauvé, elles n'auraient jamais tourné aussi mal.

-Simelya, m'appelle une voix de femme.

Je me retourne et voit Arcadia. La femme ne porte aucune trace de sang et sa robe est toujours aussi blanche, comme si elle n'avait pas combattu. Son épée est rangée à sa jambe droite et son livre est toujours sur sa jambe gauche.

-La guerre est finie, me dit-elle. L'Ordre a perdu ses derniers chefs et Nevalis a fait rappeler les troupes en leur disant qu'en tant qu'élu de l'Ordre, et qu'en tant que dernier membre du conseil, il déclarait la fin de la guerre pour l'Ordre ainsi que sa disparition.

-Et l'armée du cauchemar, dis-je en me retournant vers le corps de Claris.

-Quand tu as été touché par elle, tous se sont transformés en poussière. Ils ne sont plus de ce monde.

Je vérifie alors l'endroit où les lames de Cauchemar se sont plantés dans mon corps. Je ne sens rien.

-En activant le dernier pouvoir de ton pendentif, d'autres se sont enclenchés, notamment un sort de soin, m'explique Arcadia.

-Mon dernier pouvoir ? Répété-je.

-Oui, me confirme-t-elle. Au sein de chaque pendentif de pouvoirs il existe un pouvoir scellé. Ce pouvoir ne se déclenche que rarement. Et tu as réussi à le déclencher pour mettre fin à la vie de Cauchemar. N'as tu pas ressenti cette autre présence qui a essayé de te pousser à te laisse consumer par le pouvoir de ton pendentif ?

Si je l'avais ressenti cette présence. Mais je ne comprends pas. Un pouvoir scellé ? Pourquoi Arceus n'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

-Arceus n'est même pas au courant de l'existence de ce pouvoir, ajoute Arcadia. Mais maintenant que tout est terminé il va devoir apprendre cette vérité.

Je regarde vers la Tour du Jugement. Je vois le désastre qui se trouve maintenant au pied de la tour. Il n'y a plus personne. Seul Arceus est en haut de la Tour du Jugement, le regard tourné vers le sol.

-Les seuls survivants d'Erendia sont des pokémons, explique Arcadia. Tu es la seule survivante humaine.

Je tombe à genoux face à cette fatalité. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver.

Plusieurs heures passent ainsi. Je reste sur les genoux à pleurer ceux qui sont morts. Finalement c'est Arcadia, qui est restée tout ce temps avec moi sans dire un mot, qui décide de me faire bouger. Elle me dit qu'Arceus veut me parler. Nous partons de l'endroit et nous nous dirigeons vers la tour. Dans ma tête j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout est terminé. Mais que ce n'est ni une bonne fin, ni une mauvaise fin. Les Archives du Temps sont sauvés, mais en retour j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais.

En m'approchant de la tour je me rends compte que tout est calme. Il n'y a plus le bruit incessant des combats et des réunions stratégiques. La mer derrière la tour est très calme et on peut entendre un peu le bruit des vagues. Tout ce qui composait le village d'Erendia quelques jours auparavant n'est plus pareil. L'herbe qui était tout autour a disparu pour laisser place à de la terre desséchée et à plusieurs trous provoqué par des explosions. La tour quand à elle est toujours debout mais plusieurs trous apparaissent à différents endroits et des morceaux de rochers sont autour d'elle. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle puisse tenir encore debout.

Je remarque également que je suis couverte de plusieurs bandages. Mon bras gauche est totalement entouré de plusieurs bandes. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour me soigner depuis mon réveil.

-C'est moi qui m'en suis occupée, me dit Arcadia. Je devais soigner au plus vite les blessures que tes pouvoirs n'ont pu guérir.

Nous arrivons devant l'entrée de la tour. Arcadia s'arrête d'un coup.

-Arceus veut te parler seul, me dit-elle. Il a quitté le sommet de la tour pour regagner l'intérieur. Je vous rejoindrais quand il me le dira.

Je commence à me diriger vers l'entrée puis je m'arrête.

-Merci Arcadia, dis-je. Pour ce que tu as fait. Même si ça n'a pas suffi à sauver tout le monde, tu as réussi à en finir avec cette guerre.

-Je n'étais pas seule, me répondit Arcadia. Les derniers porteurs de pendentifs ont décidé d'agir comme des cibles faciles pour me laisser le champ libre afin d'en finir avec l'Ordre.

Je ne réponds rien et j'entre dans la tour. Une fois entrée, je monte les escaliers de la tour jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur d'Arceus. Pendant toute mon ascension je n'entends que sa respiration. Il semble calme. C'est une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, devant lui qu'il prend la parole.

-Tant de vies perdues, dit-il. Tout ça par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas créé les pendentifs de pouvoirs, cela ne se serait jamais passé.

-Tu le penses réellement ? Demandé-je.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir le résultat. Aucun humain ne s'en est sorti chez nous à part toi. Au total depuis la création des pendentifs, plusieurs dizaines de milliers de vies ont été perdus par leur faute.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Certes des vies ont été perdues mais ça aurait pu être pire sans nous.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Nous avons réussi à démanteler deux organisations puissantes qui menaçaient le monde. Cauchemar ne pourra plus semer la destruction. Et l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique a été démantelé et le conseil ne pourra donc plus mener de missions pour une soi-disant justice. Et encore je n'ai pas parlé de toutes les missions que nous avons réalisé avant la guerre. Et puis en soi ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ces pendentifs nous permettent de créer de puissants liens entre les humains et les pokémons. Ton but était de faire en sorte d'approcher les pokémons et les humains afin qu'ils puissent vivre en harmonie. Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années les guerres entre pokémons et humains étaient nombreuses.

Tout en parlant je m'approche du bord de la tour afin d'observer le paysage vers le Nord après la guerre. Les séquelles sont aussi présentes au-delà de la forêt.

-Cette époque n'était tout simplement pas prête à voir les pendentifs de pouvoirs apparaître, ajouté-je. Mais peut être qu'un jour, le monde sera prêt à les accepter.

Je me retourne vers Arceus qui me regarde. J'attends sa réponse qui arrive quelques instants après.

-Tu as certainement raison. J'ai déjà entendu ça il y a quelques temps de la part de Kaliv. Mais d'ici ce jour, l'existence des pendentifs de pouvoirs doit disparaître. Mais même si tu es la seule à en détenir, beaucoup de personnes vous ont vu à l'œuvre. Certains pourraient essayer de s'emparer de leurs pouvoirs pour commettre des méfaits.

-Tu as une idée de comment on pourrait résoudre le problème ? Demandé-je.

A peine ais-je terminé ma phrase que je vois le visage d'Arceus prendre une sinistre mine. Je commence à me douter que sa réponse ne va pas être plaisante, que ce soit pour moi ou pour lui.

-J'aurais une idée, en utilisant le pouvoir des archives, me dit-il. On devrait pouvoir modifier les souvenirs de tous grâce aux archives en rendant les événements qui se sont déroulés flous. Ainsi personne ne pourrait être totalement sûr que les pendentifs de pouvoirs existent, ou même que la guerre qui a eu lieu ait réellement existé. Cependant, ce n'est pas un pouvoir que l'on peut utiliser comme on veut.

Je pense savoir où veut en venir Arceus. Je suis prête même si pour cela je dois tout abandonner.

-Que faut-il faire ? Je suis prête à tout pour cela.

Arceus baisse la tête.

-Simelya, commence-t-il. Serais-tu prête à sacrifier ta vie et tes souvenirs pour cela ? Serais-tu prête à abandonner ton enfant pour cela ?

Arceus est donc au courant. Mon visage devient un peu triste alors que je mets une main sur mon ventre. Je suis enceinte depuis plusieurs semaines. Je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps, avant la bataille durant laquelle Kaliv s'est éteint. Seul moi et Kaliv étions au courant et nous voulions garder cela secret jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Afin que personne ne puisse pleurer la perte de notre enfant si jamais je venais à mourir.

-J'aurai aimé être là avec elle, dis-je. J'aurai aimé voyager pour lui montrer les belles choses de ce monde. J'aurai aimé que son père soit également là, avec nous. Et qu'on puisse former la famille comme on l'avait voulu, dans notre maison au village.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je suis triste mais je suis résignée à faire ce qu'il faut pour continuer de protéger le monde.

-Mais, … si je dois me sacrifier pour assurer son avenir, … alors je le ferais, pleuré-je.

Je regarde le sol en pleurant. Arceus a tourné son regard vers le ciel.

-Désolé Simelya, de te faire subir autant de choses, s'excuse-t-il.

Sa voix est tremblante. C'est la première fois que je l'entends.

-Depuis le début, continue-t-il. Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai senti que tu étais liée à une destinée hors du commun. Je veux m'excuser une fois de plus. Tout repose sur toi.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît, lui demandé-je. J'ai pris ma décision c'est bon.

Quelques minutes passent. Sans que l'un d'entre nous ne parle. Finalement des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers et Arcadia arrive. Je sèche mes larmes.

-Arceus t'a fais quelque chose ? me demande Arcadia d'une voix monotone.

-Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je. Je suis encore sous le choc.

Arcadia me fait un signe pour me signaler qu'elle a compris.

-Arceus, que veux tu me demander ? Demande-t-elle.

-Peux-tu me confirmer que les Archives du Temps seraient capable de changer les souvenirs de tous ? Demande Arceus.

-Bien entendu mais cela a un prix, répond Arcadia. Avant de partir tout à l'heure j'ai déjà mis la procédure en marche pour utiliser ce pouvoir. Simelya pourra utiliser l'appareil et s'acquitter de sa nouvelle mission lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Mais attendons d'abord que sa fille soit née.

-Attends quelle seconde mission ? S'étonne Arceus. Je n'ai jamais parlé ni pensé à une seconde mission.

-N'oublie pas Arceus que je fais parti des Archives du Temps, répond la femme aux cheveux bleus. Rien ne m'est inconnu. Que ce soit le passé, le présent ou le futur. Je suis omnisciente. Je sais que Simelya a encore deux missions à réaliser : la première est de se sacrifier pour faire oublier à tous ce qui vient de se passer. La deuxième est de guider celui qui sera choisi dans le futur pour représenter les nouveaux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

Je me tourne vers Arcadia. Arceus ne m'a pas parlé de cette autre mission. Enfin je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler. Voire même qu'il n'y a pas encore pensé. L'attitude du Dieu Pokémon me confirme qu'il n'avait encore rien décidé.

-Mais la deuxième mission tu n'as pas encore décidé de la faire, poursuit Arcadia. Enfin tu as encore tout ton temps pour te décider. Simelya ne partira pas maintenant. Je sais ce qu'il se passera et tu prendras cette décision au bon moment.

Arceus est perturbé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il l'est bien plus que moi. Arcadia se rapproche de moi.

-En attendant que ce moment arrive, Simelya il va falloir que tu prennes soin de toi, me dit-elle. Fini les combats d'accord ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas bon du tout pour ta fille.

-Tu as raison, affirmé-je.

-Arceus si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire à Simelya je vais la conduire aux Archives, dit Arcadia. Elle sera mieux là-bas que dans cette tour.

-Hein, euh je, balbutie Arceus toujours perturbé. Oui. J'en ai fini. Prends soin de toi Simelya. Et excuse-moi encore.

Arcadia n'attend pas que je donne ma réponse. Elle me téléporte avec elle.

Nous réapparaissons devant les portes d'un immense palais aux murs blancs. L'endroit est perdu en pleine mer. Arcadia ouvre les portes gigantesque.

-Bienvenue aux Archives du Temps, me souhaite la femme. Ce sera ton chez-toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois plongé dans un profond sommeil.

En entrant dans le bâtiment je ne vois qu'une immense salle pour le moment. La salle est rempli de bibliothèques contenant différents livres. Je remarque également des objets étranges un peu partout.

-N'y fais pas attention, me dit Arcadia. Tout ce qu'il y a ici provient du passé ou du futur.

-C'est fascinant, murmuré-je.

Je suis fasciné par tout ce qu'il y a ici. Et surtout curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a au delà de tout ça.

-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ici, continue mon hôtesse. Je sais que tu n'essayeras pas de faire quelque chose qui aille à l'encontre de l'équilibre du monde.

Nous arrivons près d'une large table en bois. La table est entourée par de nombreuses chaises. Arcadia s'installe sur l'une d'elle et m'invite également à m'asseoir.

-Tu vis donc dans cet endroit, dis-je.

-J'y ai plutôt vécu, reprend-elle. Avant de plonger dans mon premier long sommeil j'ai vécu une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'années ici à tout lire et à expérimenter de nombreuses choses. C'est comme ça que j'en suis venu à recréer certains objets.

Elle me tend son épée à la lame bleue.

-C'est un objet d'une autre époque ? Questionné-je.

-Oui, fait avec une matière qui n'existera pas avant plusieurs millénaires. Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai réussi à recréer à partir des données sur le futur qui sont ici. Par exemple.

Arcadia tend la main et une petite flamme apparaît devant elle en lévitant dans les airs.

-Ces pouvoirs sont le résultats d'expériences provenant d'un lointain avenir également, continue-t-elle.

-C'est incroyable, dis-je.

Je décide de revenir sur quelque chose dont elle a parlé juste avant.

-Le sommeil dans lequel je vais être plongé, est-ce que c'est le même que celui que tu as fait auparavant ? Demandé-je.

-Oui, il y a longtemps de cela j'ai décidé de plonger dans cet état de sommeil afin que personne ne puisse se souvenir de moi. C'était quelque chose que je trouvais nécessaire. Je me suis réveillée il y a finalement quelques heures. A présent je vais pouvoir rester éveillé pendant un temps et après je me rendormirais pendant que tu dormiras également.

-Désolé, m'excuse-je.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est ma mission et comme toutes celle que j'ai reçu je l'accomplirais avec brio.

Je commence à remarquer que le comportement d'Arcadia semble étrange. Elle ne semble pas éprouver d'émotions. Je trouve cela un peu triste.

-Je suis comme ça, c'est tout, me dit-elle en lisant dans mon esprit. Veux-tu que je te parle de mon époque ? Par contre ça doit rester entre nous deux.

Sachant que j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi j'accepte. Arcadia commence donc à me parler de son époque et de son passé. Un passé sombre, froid et tragique. Son histoire me fait penser à celle de Claris. Deux êtres qui ont souffert à cause de la noirceur du cœur des gens.

-[La requête]-

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai pu en apprendre bien plus sur Arcadia et son passé ainsi que sur le passé en général. Je ne me suis pas encore trop penchée sur l'histoire du futur mais je compte m'y atteler d'ici peu. Comme l'avait annoncé Arcadia, Arceus me confia également une autre mission que j'aurai à accomplir dans l'époque où je me réveillerais. Il m'avait seulement expliqué que je devrais servir de guide et de mentor au prochain représentant des détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs. J'ai bien entendu accepté cette mission et c'est Arcadia qui doit me donner des détails sur ma mission. Néanmoins la femme des Archives du Temps n'a pour le moment pas décider de m'expliquer le détails.

Je n'ai quitté les Archives du Temps qu'une seule fois depuis qu'Arcadia m'y a amené. Ce fut pour la cérémonie d'enterrement de tout ceux qui avaient péri durant la guerre. Cette initiative, lancée par Nevalis, arriva deux jours après la fin de la guerre.

J'avais fait une demande à Nevalis afin que le corps de Claris soit également enterré malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. En lui expliquant le sombre passée de la leader de l'Armée du Cauchemar, il accepta finalement. J'ajoutai également une épitaphe pour elle. Même si j'ai pu parler avec Nevalis je ne lui est toujours rien dit au sujet de mon futur.

Après cela j'ai passé plusieurs jours à me demander qui allait s'occuper de ma fille que j'ai décidé d'appeler Raito. J'ai d'abord pensé à Arceus mais je me suis dis que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleur solution. Arceus allait avoir d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'une enfant. Finalement après de longues heures de débats mentale avec moi-même j'ai décidé de demander à quelqu'un de proche de s'en occuper.

C'est ainsi que j'ai quitté pour la deuxième fois les Archives du Temps. Nevalis m'a contacté quelques jours auparavant pour me dire qu'il voulait me voir au plus vite. Cela tombe bien car moi aussi je veux le voir.

Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous quelque part non loin de la capitale du plus grand royaume. L'endroit choisi est une colline sur laquelle on peut observer la capitale au loin. L'endroit est plutôt sympathique.

J'arrive bien entendu en avance et ma grossesse est à présent bien plus visible. Nevalis arrive quelques minutes après moi, pile à l'heure.

-Bonjour Simelya, me salue-t-il en arrivant. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

La remarque de Nevalis me fait rire. Il n'est pas au courant pour ma fille. Je lui explique donc et il me félicite. Je le remercie.

-Sinon, comment vont les choses de ton côté ? Demandé-je. As-tu trouvé ce que tu allais faire maintenant que tu es libre ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, me dit-il.

Son visage qui jusque là a été souriant s'assombrit. Il sort de sa poche une sphère blanche entouré d'une lumière jaune.

-Je voulais te demander deux choses, continue-t-il. La première concerne cette sphère.

-C'est la Sphère Antique pas vrai ? Compris-je.

-Oui. Je souhaiterais que tu la prennes. Fais en ce que tu veux. Tu sauras certainement quoi en faire. Mais pour ma part je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Il me tend la sphère et je la prends. Au même moment la sphère perd la lumière jaune qui l'entourait.

-Je m'occuperais de la mettre en sécurité, dis-je. Elle ira rejoindre d'autres artefacts aux Archives du Temps.

-Là-bas au moins personne ne pourra essayer d'utiliser son pouvoir à mauvais escient, dit Nevalis.

-Et pour ta deuxième demande ?

-J'y ai longtemps réfléchi après la fin de la guerre, commence-t-il. Et je suis en parti coupable, comme les membres du conseil de l'Ordre. J'ai en partie déclenché cette guerre. Alors. Je considère que je n'ai pas le droit d'être privilégié par rapport aux membres du conseil. Je veux recevoir un châtiment pour ce que j'ai fais.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demandé-je avec un ton dur.

-Pourrais-tu mettre fin à tout ça ? Pourrais-tu mettre un terme à ma vie, comme ce fut le cas pour les membres du conseil.

Je pousse un profond soupir. De tout ce qu'il peut me demander il faut que ce soit cette demande.

-Écoute Nevalis, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, répond-je. Tu pensais que tu travaillais pour le bien. Tu ne savais pas que l'Ordre prévoyait de s'approprier les Archives du Temps en nous exterminant. Tu n'as rien d'un membre du conseil. De nous deux c'est certainement moi qui suis la plus proche des membres du conseil si on prend en compte les horreurs que nous avons fais. Tu leur as juste donné des informations comme tu nous en as donné à nous. Pour ma part j'ai essayé de faire le moins de mort possible au sein de l'Ordre mais ça n'a pas été possible. Au cours de cette guerre j'ai tué près d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Je garderais à jamais leur visage dans mon esprit. Ces personnes ne demandaient pas à être tué et pourtant je les ais éliminé. Et puis tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher. Sans tes informations nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner cette guerre. Enfin si on peut dire que l'on a gagné.

Nevalis me regarde les yeux embués. Je ne suis pas étonnée de sa réaction. Il m'a toujours fait pensé à quelqu'un de pleurnichard même si jusqu'à présent je ne l'ai jamais vu pleuré. Mais il correspond le plus au type de personne que je recherche.

-Tu es libre Nevalis à présent, dis-je. Alors vis ta vie. Si tu me demandes un châtiment pour ce que tu as fais alors je t'en donnerais deux.

Nevalis demeure muet. Il écoute attentivement ce que je lui dis.

-Le premier ordre est le suivant. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Ne cherche pas à mourir. Ta vie ne fait que commencer. Le deuxième ordre est plus personnel.

Nevalis ne dit toujours rien.

-Je dois te le dire maintenant, commencé-je. Mais mes jours sont comptés. Afin de faire oublier à tous ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette guerre et pour que tout le monde oublie l'existence des pendentifs de pouvoirs, je vais me sacrifier d'ici quelques semaines. Les pendentifs de pouvoirs sont quelque chose de trop dangereux pour cette époque. Ils sont éparpillés un peu partout mais il reste encore un peu de leur pouvoir à l'intérieur. Je sais également que l'Ordre ne cherchait pas seulement à s'emparer des Archives du Temps. Ils cherchaient également à nous éliminer car nous étions trop dangereux. Plusieurs membres du conseil l'ont répété de nombreuses fois à Arceus et nous l'avons également entendu durant cette guerre.

-Je comprends que vous souhaitiez cela mais si vous avez besoin de sacrifier quelqu'un, autant que ce soit moi, dit Nevalis.

-Non, il y a autre chose derrière ce sacrifice. Je vais tomber dans un profond sommeil et je me réveillerais à une autre époque. A ce moment-là je devrais alors servir de guide à celui qui représentera la nouvelle génération des détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Étant la seule survivante du conflit il faut que ce soit moi.

-Mais et ton enfant ? Tu comptes l'abandonner ?

-Non. C'est justement là où mon deuxième ordre intervient. Enfin il s'agit plus d'une requête. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ma fille à ma place.

Nevalis recule d'un pas et se retourne.

-Non. Je ne peux pas. Tu dois t'en occuper par toi-même.

Je me rapproche de lui.

-Nevalis. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander cela. Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste dans ce monde. Alors je te demande d'en prendre soin.

Nevalis se retourne vers moi. Des larmes coulent de ses joues. J'attends un peu qu'il se calme avant de reprendre.

-Pour qu'elle ait une vie normale, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle pourra aller, dis-je. Je suis sûre que tu t'occuperas bien d'elle. Je te fais confiance là-dessus.

L'homme me sourit.

-C'est ta punition pour avoir provoqué cette guerre, terminé-je.

Nevalis hésite à ajouter quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je le prends également dans mes bras. Avec sa réaction j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un petit frère, même si au final Nevalis est un peu plus âgé que moi.

-Merci, me dit-il. Je m'occuperais bien d'elle.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes comme cela. Puis nous nous saluons. Nous nous reverrons une dernière fois quand je viendrais lui confier ma fille.

Après cette discussion je suis rentrée aux Archives du Temps. Le soir même la sphère antique s'activa sans raison et me confia des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens. C'était ceux de Nevalis.

 _Une immense salle blanche. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre permettant de voir l'extérieur. Tel était l'endroit où j'ai passé de nombreuses années. Seul un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une petite pièce annexe pour faire ma toilette m'avaient été octroyé._

 _J'étais retenu dans cette salle par une organisation. Ayant reçu le pouvoir de comprendre les visions de la Sphère Antique, suite à la mort du dernier élu, l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique m'avait récupéré. J'avais quinze ans à ce moment là._

 _Ma mission était d'interpréter les visions de la Sphère Antique et de les consigner par écrit. Les membres du conseil récupéraient ensuite ce que j'avais écris pour s'en servir dans leurs missions._

 _L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique avait pour objectif de faire régner la justice dans le monde. C'est ainsi que les membres s'occupaient de parcourir le monde en effectuant différentes missions. Ces missions étaient déterminés par les visions de la Sphère Antique, donc par mon travail. Souhaitant les aider à faire le bien je ne me plaignis pas de ma condition et je travaillais sans relâche._

 _Un jour, la Sphère Antique me confia une vision, pour la moins inattendu. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un événement à venir mais d'un événement qui s'était passé avant mon arrivée dans l'Ordre. La vision me montra les derniers instants de mon prédécesseur. Celui-ci avait vécu pendant quinze ans dans la même pièce où j'étais sans en sortir. Il avait finalement fini par se suicider, ne pouvant plus supporter cela. A ce moment là, j'avais vingt-cinq ans. Cela faisait dix ans que j'étais au service de l'Ordre mais jusque là mon envie d'aider la justice n'avait pas fléchi. J'espérais qu'elle ne céderait jamais._

 _Ce fut finalement l'année de mes trente ans que je me rendis compte que mes quinze dernières années n'avaient été que tromperies. Le conseil de l'Ordre n'était pas composé des bienfaiteurs que je pensais. La Sphère Antique me montra une vision des membres du conseil qui venaient de déclarer la guerre à Erendia, le village qu'Arceus avait construit pour accueillir les humains et les pokémons qui avaient passé un pacte pour créer un pendentif de pouvoirs._

 _J'étais au courant de leur existence grâce à la Sphère Antique et j'avais déjà donné plusieurs informations à leur sujet au conseil. A aucun moment Erendia n'avait commis quelque chose de déplacé. Comprenant que j'avais été aveuglé pendant toutes ses années j'avais décidé de m'en prendre au conseil. Et pour cela j'avais prévu d'aider les ennemis de l'Ordre._

 _L'Ordre était en guerre avec l'armée du Cauchemar et Erendia. J'avais demandé une audience auprès du conseil qu'on m'accorda. Après ces quinze années où le conseil avait fortement apprécié mon travail, je leur fis l'objet d'une requête. Je leur expliquai que la Sphère Antique m'avait montré que l'Ordre était en guerre contre Erendia. Puis je leur ai mentis, en leur disant que j'approuvais les idées du conseil et que je voulais les aider. Ma requête était toute simple : être proche du front afin de pouvoir aider l'Ordre. J'inventai une particularité fictive de la Sphère Antique indiquant que la Sphère Antique permettait d'avoir des éléments plus facilement sur les événements proches de la Sphère si on le souhaitait. Grâce à cela, l'Ordre pouvait être sûr de gagner les prochaines batailles._

 _Le conseil accepta finalement. Et c'est ainsi que je pus revoir l'extérieur. Il me fallut un moment pour m'adapter à l'extérieur, après quinze années enfermé._

 _Une fois dehors j'utilisai l'un des pouvoirs de la Sphère Antique afin d'envoyer un message à Arceus pour établir un rendez-vous. Je voulais les aider. Arceus accepta mon invitation et je parvins finalement à rencontrer deux membres d'Erendia : une femme, du nom de Simelya, et un homme, du nom de Kaliv. Avec eux j'essayai de trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette guerre sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre victime. Kaliv me fit comprendre rapidement qu'il était trop tard. La guerre ne pouvait plus être arrêtée. Nous ne parvînmes pas à trouver une solution à ce problème. Néanmoins je promis à Simelya de leur envoyer des informations sur l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique._

 _Finalement la guerre se termina. Le conseil de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique fut totalement décimé et face à cela l'Ordre fut dissous. L'Armée du Cauchemar fut exterminé. Mais le groupe d'Arceus avait également subi de lourdes pertes. Parmi tout les anciens habitants du village d'Erendia, il ne restait qu'une femme. Celle que j'avais rencontré quelques temps auparavant : Simelya._

 _Je contactai Simelya. Je voulais la rencontrer une dernière fois afin de lui confier la Sphère Antique. Elle saurait certainement quoi en faire. Elle accepta de me rencontrer et m'expliqua qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Avec Arceus ils allaient faire en sorte que les pendentifs de pouvoirs n'aient jamais existé dans les souvenirs des gens. Mais pour cela elle devait se sacrifier. Je me demandai si je pouvais me sacrifier à sa place mais je ne pus. Seul elle pouvait le faire._

 _Je lui confiai alors la Sphère Antique. Elle devait certainement savoir quoi en faire. Puis je lui formulai une dernière requête. Ayant pendant longtemps celui qui donnait des informations à l'Ordre, notamment sur Erendia, je me sentis coupable d'avoir provoqué cette guerre. Je lui demandai de bien vouloir me tuer. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir provoqué cette guerre._

 _Simelya refusa. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais à l'époque. Je ne voulais pas de cette guerre. Elle l'avait parfaitement compris et pour elle je ne faisais pas parti de ceux qui avaient provoqué cette guerre. J'étais ... une victime de cette guerre, et de l'Ordre._

 _Avant de partir, elle me fit une requête à son tour. Puisqu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde dans quelques temps, elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de sa fille. Elle me demanda de m'en occuper à sa place. J'acceptai. Je devais bien cela à celle qui avait mis fin à la guerre._

J'eus l'impression d'avoir entendu la voix d'un Nevalis plus âgé. L'artefact avait certainement dû s'activer afin de me montrer une vision du futur où Nevalis refaisait un bilan de son ancienne vie.

Après cela, la Sphère Antique ne s'activa plus jamais.

Arcadia décida ensuite de me parler plus en détails de ma mission. Elle m'expliqua qu'à l'époque où j'allais arriver je ne serais pas sous la même apparence qu'actuellement. J'aurais plus l'air d'un esprit et je n'aurais pas tout mes souvenirs ainsi que mes pouvoirs. Mon âme serait emprisonné dans un cristal jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, du nom d'Algasar, me libère. Cet homme qui sera un passionné d'histoires sera désigné par son village natale pour me faire retrouver la mémoire comme il est écrit dans leurs légendes. Algasar partira donc de son village à contrecœur afin de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Cependant il ne disposera pas du pouvoir nécessaire pour libérer mes souvenirs.

Peu de temps après notre départ nous rencontrerons celui qui détiendra le pouvoir de réveiller mes souvenirs, un jeune adolescent du nom de Lasi. Il sera l'un des premiers détenteurs de pendentif de pouvoir de cette nouvelle génération et Arceus verra en lui leur représentant. Algasar et moi-même accompagnerons Lasi durant son voyage à Hoenn où il délivrera des combats pokémons pour remporter huit badges d'arènes. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais d'après Arcadia il s'agit d'une pratique très populaire à l'époque où je vais me réveiller. Durant le voyage nous serons également accompagnés par Leila, une amie très proche de Lasi.

Je retrouverais petit à petit la mémoire en même temps que notre voyage à Hoenn progressera. Nous serons confrontés à plusieurs dangers, notamment une certaine organisation nommée l'Ordre de Setralph. Arcadia m'a expliqué rapidement de quoi il s'agissait mais elle m'a rassuré en me disant que cette fois-ci Arceus ne se laisserait pas faire et réussirait à prendre les devants par rapport à la situation contre cette organisation.

Vers la moitié du voyage Algasar nous quittera finalement afin de se protéger d'une menace mortelle tout en continuant ses recherches sur le passé. Vers la fin de notre voyage à Hoenn je ferais également la rencontre de Time, qui sera en réalité un double de Lasi venant du futur. Lorsqu'il apparaîtra nous serons confrontés à l'Ordre de Setralph. Et finalement après cela, peu de temps avant que je ne retrouve mes souvenirs, Arcadia s'éveillera de nouveau et nous guidera jusqu'à la fin de ma mission.

Une fois ma mission terminée, je pourrais trouver le repos éternelle et rejoindre mes proches.

-[Le sacrifice]-

Mon dernier jour est arrivé. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Raito est née. Une semaine après je l'ai amené à Nevalis. Ce dernier a décidé de travailler à la capitale du grand royaume où il travaille en tant qu'écrivain. Toutes ces années passés à écrire des rapports pour l'Ordre lui ont finalement bien servi. Arcadia m'a assuré que tout se passerait bien pour Nevalis et ma fille.

J'ai reçu une visite de la part d'Arceus la veille. Nous avons longuement discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce qu'il m'attendait. Il s'était excusé de nouveau. Puis il m'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Il ne pourrait pas être là sous peine d'être entraîné dans le sort d'Arcadia. Je comprends tout à fait cela.

-Tu es prête ? Me demanda Arcadia.

Nous sommes quelque part dans les Archives du Temps. Je viens de poser la sphère contenant la maison que nous avions avec Kaliv à Erendia. Sur une table j'ai posé de nombreuses choses m'appartenant comme la sphère, mon pendentif de pouvoirs ou encore un carnet de notes sur mon vécu et mon ressenti de tout cela. J'ai pris le soin d'écrire ce carnet durant les derniers jours.

-Bien entendu, dis-je.

Arcadia s'approche d'une étrange machine en forme de capsule. Un des côtés est fait d'une matière noire qui paraît incassable tandis que l'autre est faite de vitres vertes. Les vitres semblent pouvoir s'ouvrir. Une fois à portée de la machine, Arcadia appuie sur différents boutons de la machine tout en appuyant sur d'autres bouton d'une machine plus petite à côté. Finalement les vitres s'ouvrent.

-Tu peux entrer, me dit-elle.

J'entre dans l'étrange appareil. Une fois installée, Arcadia me pose plusieurs patchs blancs reliés à des fils de la machine. Je la laisse faire. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

-Voilà, c'est bon, m'informe-t-elle. Je vais lancer la procédure.

-D'accord. Avant de m'endormir je veux te remercier Arcadia. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle ne me répond pas mais je vois un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Je souris également en voyant qu'elle parvient finalement à montrer ses émotions.

-Allons voir Lasi, me dit Arcadia. A bientôt Simelya.

-A bientôt Arcadia.

Les vitres de l'appareil se referment. Je suis maintenant coupée du monde. Mes yeux se ferment petit à petit.

-Au revoir Raito, murmuré-je. J'aurai aimé te voir grandir. Excuses-moi d'être une mauvaise mère.

Je laisse échapper quelques larmes malgré moi. La capsule commence à briller d'une intense lumière verte.

-J'ai hâte de te rencontrer … Lasi, dis-je.

Mes pensées commencent à devenir trouble. Je ne sais comment mais je parviens à voir les Archives du Temps depuis l'extérieur. Un rayon décolle depuis le bâtiment pour atteindre les cieux. Une aurore boréale parcourt alors le monde. Puis plus rien. Ma vie à cette époque est révolue.

-[]-

Lorsque Lasi et Leila reprirent conscience, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Le Soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Ils étaient toujours au sommet du Pilier Céleste. Devant eux se trouvaient Arcadia et Simelya. Un grand portail se trouvaient derrière elles. Simelya était entourée d'une lumière blanche.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Arcadia.

Lasi et Leila firent signe que oui. Quatre formes apparurent depuis le portail, tous entourées dans la même lumière blanche que Simelya. Il s'agissait de Kaliv, Claris, Nevalis et Inaris. Les quatre êtres s'approchèrent de Simelya. Arcadia s'écarta un peu pour s'approcher de Lasi et Leila. Simelya salua les différentes apparitions, même Claris. Puis Simelya se retourna vers Lasi et Leila.

-Je me souviens de tout à présent, dit-elle. Lasi. Leila. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. A présent vous connaissez toute mon histoire. Vous connaissez les raisons qui ont fait que je suis arrivée à votre époque.

 _-Lasi, comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre tu es celui qu'Arceus a choisi,_ dit Inaris. _Votre génération est celle qui parviendra à faire accepter au monde entier l'existence_ _des pendentifs. Et Lasi tu seras au premier plan de cette nouvelle génération. Je ne dis pas que toute ta vie tu vas devoir te battre comme ce fut le cas pour nous._

 _-_ Mais tu seras celui qui posséderas le plus de pouvoir, compléta Kaliv. Tu possèdes déjà le pouvoir de Dialga. Tu possèdes également le pouvoir d'Azelky et Inaris par le biais du fragment de pendentif de Simelya qu'Adrian t'a donné. Et le pouvoir le plus puissant au monde te sera confié au moment voulu. Celui des Archives du Temps

-Le voyage aux côtés de Simelya avait deux objectifs, continua Nevalis. Le premier est celui de vous préparer tout deux à utiliser vos pouvoirs. Vous l'ignorez certainement mais les souvenirs de Simelya ne sont pas les seuls choses à avoir été libéré. Vous avez accumulé par ses souvenirs toute l'expérience de Simelya dans sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Grâce à l'apprentissage de Time et l'expérience de Simelya vous devriez pouvoir utiliser vos pouvoirs comme vous n'avez jamais pu. Et vous parviendrez à vous améliorez encore.

-Le deuxième objectif de votre voyage est lié aux Archives du Temps, informa Claris. En réalisant ce voyage vous avez permis à Arcadia de sortir de son sommeil et elle sera à présent à vos côtés si vous avez besoin d'elle. Lasi. En tant que représentant des porteurs de pendentifs tu vas avoir le privilège de connaître l'emplacement des Archives du Temps.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas eu le temps de répondre à quoi que ce soit. Simelya s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur la tête de Lasi. D'un coup Lasi connut la position des Archives du Temps, quelque part en pleine mer.

-Cette information doit rester secrète, dit Simelya. Mais je te fais confiance Lasi. Tu sauras avec qui tu peux la partager et avec qui tu ne peux la partager. Sache que quiconque entre dans les Archives du Temps connaît sa position immédiatement.

Simelya prit les deux adolescents dans ses bras.

-Le temps m'est compté ici, dit-elle. Mais nous avons réussi à vous dire tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose demandez à Arcadia. Elle répondra à tout ce que vous souhaitez. Elle ne vous cachera rien.

Simelya s'écarte des deux adolescents pour rejoindre les autres apparitions.

-Simelya, commença Lasi. Ce voyage avec toi était sympa. Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour nous. Merci d'avoir enseigné à Leila l'apprentissage de l'aura. Nous tiendrons Algasar au courant de tout ce que nous savons de ton ancienne vie.

-Nous ferons en sorte que ton enseignement nous serve à éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, ajouta Leila.

Simelya adressa un dernier sourire et un dernier regard aux deux adolescents. Puis les apparitions franchirent le portail qui disparut. Il ne restait plus qu'Arcadia, Lasi et Leila.

-Comme Simelya l'a dit, je serais là si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dit Arcadia. Maître Lasi. Leila. Retenez bien ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui. Également retenez ceci. A partir d'aujourd'hui votre quête va officiellement commencer. Le début sera peut être long et calme mais elle sera toutefois dangereuse. Prenez garde à vous.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

-Bien. Si vous le permettez je vais vous transporter à Poivressel, proposa la femme aux cheveux bleus. Arceus vous contactera d'ici peu de temps pour faire un bilan de votre aventure dans la région.

-D'accord, dit Lasi. Ça te va également Leila ?

Leila acquiesça.

-Alors je fais cela. Maître Lasi. Je vous dis à bientôt aux Archives du Temps. Une fois de retour à Kanto j'espère que vous viendrais. Je vous attendrais là-bas. Leila. A bientôt également je l'espère.

Lasi et Leila disparurent d'un coup du Pilier Céleste. Arcadia était seule à présent au sommet de la tour. Le Rayquaza qui vivait normalement ici revint.

-Merci de nous avoir laissé l'endroit, remercia Arcadia.

Le pokémon se posa et fit un signe de reconnaissance envers Arcadia. Puis la femme aux cheveux bleus disparut.


	36. Chapitre 35 - La Fin d'un Voyage

Lasi et Leila étaient réapparus la veille à Poivressel. Ils avaient passé la veille à parler de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir dans les souvenirs de Simelya. Les deux adolescents étaient particulièrement touchés du passé de la femme qui avait voyagé avec eux pendant un temps. Ils comprenaient mieux son histoire mais également ils comprenaient un peu mieux le comportement d'Arceus à leur égard. Lasi était néanmoins étonné que lors de l'époque de Simelya, la femme avait pu savoir qu'il serait celui qu'elle devrait guider. D'ailleurs Lasi avait un peu de mal à accepter cette destinée. On lui avait répété depuis quelques temps cela mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'on lui en demande autant.

Lasi avait finalement demandé à Leila si elle souhaitait connaître l'emplacement des Archives du Temps. La dresseuse avait refusé.

-Pour le moment, avait-elle ajoutée. Moins de personnes connaîtront l'endroit mieux ce sera.

Lasi comprenait cela et il décida de ne pas insister. Ainsi il irait seul aux Archives du Temps. Avant de quitter Arcadia, cette dernière avait demandé à Lasi de venir dès qu'il serait de retour à Kanto. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder car les deux dresseurs avaient prévu de partir dès le lendemain dans leur région respective. Leila souhaitait rentrer dans sa région natale afin de pouvoir rejoindre rapidement l'organisation Elderen pour participer à différentes missions. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à bien maîtriser ses pouvoirs elle serait certainement utile à Elderen. Lasi avait décidé de rentrer à Kanto pour voir sa famille avant de partir pour les Archives du Temps. Il pensait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps à l'endroit mystique mais après il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

-Peut-être que je pourrais rejoindre Elderen moi aussi, dit-il. Vu que vous essayez d'empêcher Setralph de réaliser leurs objectifs je pourrais aussi participer.

-Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais y entrer, répondit Leila. Adrian et Arceus avaient l'air de s'y opposer quand je leur avais demandé. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit pourquoi par contre.

-Je verrais ça avec eux, dit Lasi.

Une heure après cette discussion ils furent averti du déroulement d'un conseil des pokémons légendaires. Utilisant leur pouvoir, Lasi et Leila se transportèrent mentalement à la Tour du Jugement qui servait de lieu à toutes ces réunions.

Durant la réunion Arceus expliqua à tous que Simelya ayant retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, certains d'entre eux devaient certainement se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à l'époque. Certains affirmèrent que c'était le cas, notamment le Dialga de Lasi. Latias quand à elle ne se souvenait pas de cela. Elle devait être née après les évènements.

Puis Arceus avait enchaîné en expliquant qu'Arcadia, l'arme des Archives du Temps était éveillée à présent et que Lasi était à présent la quatrième personne à connaître l'emplacement du lieu mystique. Les trois autres étant Arcadia, Dialga et Arceus. Arceus avait recommandé à Lasi de faire attention à lui et à ses futurs actions. Lasi l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il ne ferait rien de risqué et que de toute manière, même si il ne connaissait que très peu Arcadia, cette dernière ne le laisserait certainement pas faire n'importe quoi. Arceus était du même avis que le jeune dresseur.

Arceus parla ensuite de l'Ordre de Setralph et d'Elderen. Il fit un bilan général de la situation en ce qui concernait les deux organisations. Depuis l'action que l'Ordre de Setralph avaient mené sur Lasi et Leila quelques temps auparavant l'Ordre avait de nouveau disparu. Il demanda à tout le monde de rester prudent. Il annonça également qu'il disposait d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre sans toutefois révéler son identité. Lasi et Leila néanmoins connaissaient l'identité de cette personne qui n'était autre qu'Ina. En ce qui concernait Elderen, l'organisation d'Adrian avait commencé à mener des opérations afin de préparer les prochaines offensives de Setralph. Grâce à l'aide de Time, même si cela ne plaisait pas à Arceus, la Fédération Ranger était à présent au courant des activités de Setralph et leurs unités allaient pouvoir travailler avec Elderen. La sécurité durant les grands événements allaient être revu.

Finalement Arceus termina la réunion en parlant de Lasi. Il expliqua à tout le monde que suite à ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans le passé, Lasi avait été choisi pour devenir le représentant de la nouvelle génération des détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Ceci expliquait pourquoi il connaissait l'emplacement des Archives du Temps. Certains ne furent pas d'accord avec cette décision tandis que d'autres n'exprimèrent pas leur opinion. Ceux qui acceptèrent cette décision furent peu. Lasi les comprenait. Plusieurs pokémons expliquèrent que Lasi était trop jeune pour avoir cette responsabilité. Le dresseur pensait la même chose. Arceus demanda alors à mettre les choses au clair. Lasi était certes le représentant. Néanmoins ses actions en tant que tel ne commenceraient à se manifester que dans plusieurs années. Arceus et Arcadia prendraient cette responsabilité en attendant. Cela sembla convenir à tout le monde.

C'est sur cela que la réunion prit fin. Lasi demanda à s'entretenir avec Arceus à la fin de la réunion. Il lui demanda si il lui était possible de rejoindre Elderen et comme Leila lui avait dit, le Dieu Pokémon refusa. Néanmoins il précisa que pour le moment ce n'était pas possible. Arcadia avait l'air d'avoir prévu pas mal de choses pour occuper Lasi durant les prochains mois même si cette dernière n'en avait pas encore parler au jeune dresseur. De plus, Arceus préférait que Lasi ne fasse parti de l'organisation d'Adrian. Même si l'homme et Arceus entretenaient de bonnes relations il préférait pour le moment éviter que Lasi ne se retrouve dans cette organisation. Lasi accepta la décision du pokémon sans avoir quelque chose à ajouter. Après cela le dresseur quitta l'endroit.

Tout ceci s'était passé la veille. A présent Lasi venait tout juste de terminer un long appel avec Algasar. Leila et Lasi avaient contacté Algasar afin de lui expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir du passé de Simelya. L'homme très intéressé par l'histoire de celle avec qui il avait voyagé pendant un long moment fut très attentif. Il ne fut pas seul car Auguste et Céline écoutèrent également attentivement le récit des deux dresseurs.

Après cela ils avaient appris que certains documents venaient tout juste d'être restauré et que tous concernaient cette époque là. Les documents étaient en total accord avec le récit du passé de Simelya.

Néanmoins Lasi leur demanda de garder les informations sur le passé de Simelya secrètes pour le moment. L'adolescent souhaitait que le monde attende un peu avant d'apprendre qu'il y a très longtemps, des humains étaient capable d'utiliser les capacités des pokémons par le biais d'artefacts.

Après cet appel, le moment des au-revoirs entre les deux dresseurs arriva très rapidement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le port de la ville se trouvant au Sud. Leur deux bateau partaient à peu près au même moment, à dix minutes d'intervalles.

-Et bien voilà, c'est la fin de notre voyage à Hoenn, dit Lasi.

-J'espère qu'on se retrouvera pour le voyage à Sinnoh, espéra Leila.

-Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ce qu'a prévu Arcadia, je pense que je prendrais un peu de repos, répondit Lasi. Je te contacterais après ça pour qu'on voit quand est-ce qu'on part là-bas.

-Et bien faisons ça alors. J'attendrais ton appel pour ça.

Lasi acquiesça.

-Je sens que les prochains mois et les prochaines années vont passer très rapidement, dit Lasi.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Leila.

-Les trois années que j'ai passé au Bourg-Palette avant de venir à Hoenn ont été très longues. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Ina et je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose à faire. Même si elle fait partie de Setralph je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle en souffrait. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'Arcadia va pas mal m'occuper.

-Je pense que de mon côté Adrian acceptera de me donner plus de missions que durant ces trois dernières années, dit Leila. Et puis j'en profiterais pour voir un peu ma famille.

Le vent commença un peu à se lever sur le port. Un dernier appel pour le bateau partant pour la région de Riverte se fit entendre.

-Je vais devoir y aller, dit Leila.

-Prends soin de toi, répondit Lasi.

-Toi aussi. Heureusement qu'Arcadia va veiller sur toi car tu risquerais de t'attirer de grave ennui.

La remarque fit rire Lasi.

-Et bien au revoir, et à bientôt, dit Lasi.

Le dresseur tendit la main droite vers Leila. La jeune fille sourit puis prit le dresseur dans ses bras. Lasi prit également son amie dans ses bras.

-A bientôt, répondit Leila.

Après quelques secondes les deux dresseurs se libérèrent. Leila commença à partir. Après quelques pas elle se retourna. Au même moment les deux dresseurs s'apprêtèrent à dire quelque chose à l'autre mais finalement ils ne firent rien. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois puis chacun partit de son côté.

- _Tu aurais pu tenter quelque chose_ , fit remarquer Dialga à Lasi d'une voix amusée.

Lasi ne répondit rien. Il continua sa route pour arriver à l'appel du bateau partant pour la région de Kanto.

Latias avait fait la même remarque à Leila.

-Ça peut attendre, répondit la dresseuse dans un murmure.

-[]-

Après un voyage à Hoenn assez mouvementé, Lasi trouva les quelques jours qu'il passa sur le bateau pour rentrer dans sa région natale beaucoup trop calme. Il décida alors de passer la plupart de son temps à faire des combats de pokémons contre d'autres dresseurs. Ainsi le voyage parut passer plus vite pour le jeune dresseur.

Une fois arrivé au Bourg-Palette il rentra chez lui. Il avait plusieurs choses à dire à sa famille concernant son voyage. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait tout dire. Si il leur disait tout, ils seraient très vite inquiet et il ne voulait pas leur infliger cela.

Lorsqu'il arriva, tous étaient présents. Il y avait Ema, sa mère, Seth, le père de la famille et Mina sa petite sœur. Ses parents avaient le même âge à savoir quarante ans. Mina quant à elle avait trois ans de moins que Lasi et avait donc onze ans.

-Ah, voilà donc celui qui a été choisi, le salua son père. J'espère que tu vas tout nous raconter.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répondit Lasi en feignant ne pas avoir compris ce qu'avait dit son père.

-Arceus est passé il y a quelques jours, et il nous a tout dit, répondit la mère du dresseur. Pour Simelya, pour Setralph, pour Ina et pour ce qu'il t'a confié.

-Ah, soupira Lasi. Moi qui pensait éviter certains sujets avec vous.

Le dresseur préférait avouer qu'il aurait voulu éviter certains sujets avec sa famille. Néanmoins sa famille n'avait pas trop l'air de s'inquiéter. De plus il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plutôt fiers de lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour avoir cela.

-Je vais d'abord poser mes affaires et je vous raconterais tout si vous voulez, dit Lasi.

Enfin Lasi se promit de garder certains événements pour lui. Il ne voulait pas forcément parler de certains événements comme ce qu'il s'était passé un soir à Nénucrique avec Ina. Le dresseur alla poser ses affaires et libéra ses pokémons de leurs pokéballs dans le jardin pour qu'ils puissent s'aérer.

-Par contre je dois vous le demander, mais vous n'en voulez pas à Arceus de tout ça ? Demanda Lasi. Je veux dire que je suis un peu en danger à cause de lui.

Les deux parents laissèrent transparaître un peu leur inquiétude ce qui rassura un peu Lasi qui commençait à se demander si ils s'agissaient bien de ses parents.

-Au début nous étions très inquiets, commença Seth. Mais Arceus nous a rassuré en nous disant que tu étais en sécurité et qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. Il nous a expliqué que tu allais être surveillé par quelqu'un de très compétent.

-Elle s'appelle Arcadia si je me souviens bien, ajouta Ema.

Lasi avait du mal à croire qu'Arceus ait divulgué autant d'informations à ses parents. Lui qui pendant trois ans avait caché de nombreuses choses à tout le monde avait décidé à présent de dire la vérité à tous. L'adolescent avait du mal à comprendre la raison de tout cela.

-Il nous a aussi demandé si ça nous dérangeait si tu passais un peu moins de temps à la maison d'ici ton prochain voyage, rajouta la mère. Il nous a affirmé que c'était pour ta sécurité donc nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

- _Ok je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien_ , se dit Lasi. _Arceus a vraiment tout dit._

Lasi soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Ses parents et sa sœur s'installèrent dans le salon sur un canapé. Lasi décida de s'installer sur un fauteuil en face du canapé.

-Bon bah je vais vous raconter mon voyage du coup, dit le dresseur.

-[]-

Le récit de Lasi avait duré toute l'après-midi. Ils avaient rapidement passé certains passages, notamment sur le passé de Simelya et avaient également omis volontairement de parler de certains événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Lasi avait fini son récit au moment de passer à table. La famille raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé au Bourg-Palette et à Kanto depuis que Lasi était parti. Peu de choses s'étaient déroulés dans le village natale du dresseur et le seul événement marquant vu l'organisation d'une épreuve du PokéAdventure. Il s'agissait d'une compétition visant à tester les capacités des dresseurs et de leurs pokémons ainsi que de leurs liens par le biais de différentes épreuves. Lasi connaissait certains dresseurs qui participaient à cette compétition régulièrement et il se souvint qu'avant qu'il ne parte pour son voyage à Hoenn il avait entendu parler que la compétition allait se dérouler à Kanto cette année.

-D'ailleurs Len a participé à la compétition et il est qualifié pour participer au tournoi qui se déroule actuellement aux Îles Ecumes, avait ajouté Seth.

Len était un dresseur provenant de la région de Riverte qui était un ami de Leila. Lasi l'avait rencontré en même temps que Leila, lors de son voyage à Johto et ils avaient pu voyager ensemble pendant quelques temps. Depuis qu'il était reparti à Riverte les deux dresseurs ne s'étaient plus jamais revu.

-La finale a lieu dans quelques jours si ça t'intéresse, ajouta Ema.

-Je vais essayer de voir pour y aller, se dit Lasi. Ça pourrait être sympa de revoir Len. A tout les coups il y aura également Emy, Albert et Edward.

Les trois dresseurs étaient également des participants au PokéAdventure. Emy était une dresseuse de Johto qui avait réussi à remporter la compétition du PokéAdventure de Johto trois ans auparavant grâce à l'aide de Len. Albert et Edward étaient deux frères qui participaient également au PokéAdventure et que Lasi avait pu rapidement rencontrer durant le tournoi de cette compétition à Johto.

-Décide toi rapidement, ça serait dommage d'arriver là-bas après la finale, prévint Seth.

-J'irais me renseigner demain sur quand est-ce qu'un bateau pour les îles Ecumes, décida le dresseur. Et puis il y aura sûrement Adrian qui sera présent pour la finale de son événement. Ça tombe bien car je veux lui parler.

-Tu parles d'Adrian Dusya ? Demanda la mère.

-Lui-même, dit Lasi. Je ne sais pas si Arceus vous en a parlé mais ils travaillent ensemble pour contrer les agissements de Setralph et il a crée sa propre organisation qui s'appelle Elderen. Leila en fait partie.

-Et bien tu connais pas mal de personnes connus, fit remarquer Mina.

-Oui mais je le paye au prix fort, rigola l'adolescent.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lasi décida de laisser sa famille pour aller dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué de sa journée. Il se changea rapidement et se coucha. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

-[]-

-Bonjour Lasi, salua Seth le lendemain matin. Alors tu as bien dormi ?

Il était dix heures du matin. Lasi avait dormi près de douze heures. Habituellement le dresseur dormait entre huit et neuf heures par nuit mais il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Avant de descendre le dresseur s'était quand même habillé et préparé à sortir.

-Bonjour, répondit-il. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller. Je n'ai même pas voulu faire de grasse matinée au départ.

Le père se mit à rire. Lasi récupéra quelque chose à manger dans un placard.

-Je vais au port pour voir quand est-ce qu'un bateau doit partir de là, avertit le dresseur. Je passerais au laboratoire du Professeur Chen pour le saluer et pour voir mes pokémons. Je serais de retour vers treize heures je pense.

-Ok, fit Seth. A tout à l'heure.

Lasi partit.

Après quelques minutes de marche il arriva au port de Bourg-Palette. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un très grand port mais plusieurs bateaux passaient chaque jour. Le dresseur se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil du port où il put utiliser un terminal afin de connaître les prochains trajets lui permettant de se rendre aux îles Ecumes. Le prochain a venir partait le soir même. Lasi acheta son ticket pour pouvoir le prendre le soir même. A peine rentré, il allait repartir pendant quelques temps. Il se promit qu'une fois qu'il serait rentré de la finale du PokéAdventure il resterait pendant quelques temps chez ses parents. Puis ensuite il partirait pour les Archives du Temps.

Son ticket acheté il partit vers le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Il voulait passer voir le chercheur afin de lui donner des nouvelles mais également pour passer voir ses pokémons. Néanmoins lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée du laboratoire, trois personnes étaient déjà présentes et semblaient attendre que le professeur leur ouvre la porte. Il y avait une femme, portant une tenue de pokémon ranger, un garçon du même âge que Lasi portant également une tenue d'apprenti pokémon ranger et un homme que Lasi reconnut rapidement. Il s'agissait d'Ayels.

-Ayels, s'étonna Lasi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah tu es rentré Lasi, remarqua Ayels.

-Lasi, répéta l'apprenti ranger.

Ce dernier se rapprocha rapidement du dresseur et lui tendit la main.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit-il.

-Paler ! Reconnut Lasi. Ça fait longtemps !

Lasi serra la main de son ami d'enfance. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais contrairement à Ina il avait pu avoir quelques nouvelles de sa part. Certes Paler était resté assez évasif concernant ce qu'il faisait mais il avait indiqué qu'il allait bien.

-Tu es donc devenu pokémon ranger, s'étonna Lasi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Je suis encore apprenti, dit-il. Mais moi non plus je ne pensais pas me diriger vers ça au début. Mais au final j'ai suivi une formation de quelques jours sur cette vocation et ça m'a beaucoup plu donc je me suis inscrit à l'Académie et j'en suis sorti au bout de deux ans. A présent je suis apprenti ranger avec Lesline.

Lesline était la femme ranger qui accompagnait le trio. Néanmoins Lasi ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Ayels était avec eux. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour à vous, salua-t-il. A voilà deux têtes que je connais bien.

-Bonjour professeur, saluèrent Lasi et Paler d'une même voix.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Très bien et vous, répondit Paler. Je venais vous remettre ce que vous m'avez demandé de vous ramener depuis Almia.

Almia était une région situé à plusieurs jours en bateau de Kanto. La région était grandement connu pour son académie de pokémon ranger ainsi que pour la Fédération Ranger qui était le quartier général des pokémons rangers.

Paler sortit de son sac une pokéball et la remit au professeur.

-Merci, remercia le professeur. Vous voulez entrer ?

Paler regarda Lesline. Apparemment il attendait la réponse de son encadrante.

-Le bateau pour les îles Ecumes par ce soir donc on peut très bien rester ici un peu, accepta la pokémon rangeuse.

Le groupe entra dans le laboratoire du professeur.

Lasi demanda finalement ce qui amenait le trio ici et pourquoi Ayels les accompagnait. Il appris alors qu'au vu du partenariat entre la Fédération Ranger et Elderen, certains membres de l'organisation d'Adrian devaient réaliser des missions avec la Fédération Ranger.

-D'ailleurs si jamais tu vois Time remercie le de notre part, dit Lesline. Il nous a été d'une grande aide avec toutes les informations qu'il nous a donné.

-Time vous a donné des informations ? Répéta Lasi.

-Oui, après t'avoir sorti d'un gros problème si j'ai bien compris, répondit Paler.

Lasi comprit qu'il était certainement aller les voir après les avoir sauvé lui et Leila de Setralph.

Après cela Lasi apprit que le trio devait partir le soir même pour les îles Ecumes afin d'y assurer la sécurité des lieux durant la finale du PokéAdventure. Lasi en profita pour demander à Ayels de lui confirmer si Adrian comptait être présent. L'homme d'Elderen lui confirma qu'il serait bien présent. Lasi pourrait donc lui parler un peu.

Lasi, Paler, Lesline et Ayels discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avec le Professeur Chen. Puis finalement Lasi décida de partir voir les pokémons qu'il avait laissé au professeur. Paler l'accompagna.

Lasi en profita donc pour lui parler un peu de son voyage à Hoenn et lui parla également un peu de ce qu'il savait d'Ina. Paler apprit ainsi que depuis trois ans Ina était au service de Setralph. Après cela ce fut Paler qui parla un peu de ce qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières années. Comme il l'avait expliqué un peu plus tôt, il avait tout d'abord participé à une formation afin de voir un peu plus de choses concernant ce qu'il pouvait faire plus tard. Et finalement devenir pokémon ranger l'avait beaucoup intéressé. Il avait ainsi fait une demande pour intégrer l'académie des pokémon rangers et avait réussi à y entrer. Après cela il avait fait ses preuves pendant deux ans durant les cours et les stages et était sorti majeur de sa promotion. Ainsi il fut placé comme apprenti de Lesline, une top rangeuse de la Fédération et depuis il continuait sa formation aux côtés de la femme. Il avait pu voyager à travers Almia et à travers le monde. Mais les missions auxquels il devait participer étaient loin d'être facile. Mais pour le moment Lesline avait l'air de bien apprécier les efforts et le travail de l'adolescent.

-Et sinon pour ton pendentif ? Ça se passe comment de ton côté ? Demanda Lasi.

-Plutôt bien, répondit Paler. Quand j'étais à l'Académie je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'entraîner à l'utiliser mais depuis que je suis apprenti Lesline essaye de trouver des moments pour que je puisse m'entraîner. Mais nous devons faire attention à ce que personne n'apprenne pour le pendentif et pour Giratina au sein de la Fédération tant que je ne suis pas devenu un membre officiel. Le président de la Fédération préfère ça. Et toi ça se passe comment ?

-Et bien j'ai passé trois ans à essayer de comprendre comment l'utiliser mais je n'arrivais pas à grand chose, répondit Lasi. Je me suis donc penché sur l'utilisation de l'aura avec Riolu à l'époque qui a évolué depuis. Et j'ai eu plus de faciliter à utiliser l'aura que mon pendentif. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'était normal que je ne puisse utiliser mon pendentif correctement. Il aurait été bridé pendant tout ce temps. Depuis que Time m'a enseigné son utilisation et que Simelya m'a confié tout son savoir je commence réellement à l'utiliser correctement.

-Arceus m'a avertit de ce que tu avais traversé et de ce que tu allais faire bientôt, fit savoir Paler. On dirait que tu n'es pas près d'être tranquille.

-Il faut croire, se contenta de répondre Lasi. Mais bon je vais avoir un peu de temps pour souffler. Dès ce soir je pars aux îles Ecumes.

-Nous partons également ce soir pour les îles Ecumes, dit Paler.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure quand Lesline en a parlé, se rappela Lasi. Vous y allez pour assurer la sécurité de l'événement c'est ça ?

-Oui, affirma Paler. Et toi tu y vas pour assister à la finale seulement ?

-Je compte également revoir des amis, répondit Lasi. Je ne t'ai pas trop parlé de Leila mais pour faire court j'ai pu voyager un peu avec l'un des amis de Leila durant notre voyage à Johto et il participe à la finale du PokéAdventure. Je compte en profiter pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et puis j'aimerais voir Adrian Dusya avant de partir. Je voudrais parler de certaines choses avec lui.

-Rien de trop important ? Demanda Paler.

-Non rien du tout, répondit le dresseur. Je veux juste m'assurer de quelque chose.

Voyant que Lasi ne dirait rien de plus à ce sujet, Paler décida de parler d'autres choses. Les deux dresseurs discutèrent pendant un long moment.

-[]-

Le soir arriva rapidement pour les deux adolescents. Accompagné d'Ayels et Lesline, ils embarquèrent à bord du navire qui les déposeraient dès le lendemain midi aux îles Écumes.


	37. Chapitre 36 - De vieilles connaissances

Lasi était arrivé sans aucun problèmes aux îles Écumes. Le voyage s'était très bien passé et il avait pu discuter avec Ayels, Paler et Lesline pendant un bon moment. Le dresseur avait appris par Ayels que Leila était déjà partie en mission pour Elderen et qu'elle avait également passé un test pour évaluer ses capacités. Son voyage à Hoenn lui avait permis de bien améliorer ses capacités ce qui n'étonna pas le dresseur.

Il apprit également de la part du membre d'Elderen que l'organisation avait reçu un message de Teseline, la numéro trois de l'Ordre de Setralph. Ce message avait été envoyé peu de temps après la libération de Lasi et Leila. Teseline y indiquait qu'Ectus était finalement mort en suivant son idéal jusqu'à la fin. Avant de réaliser cette opération où il perdit la vie, il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps déjà. Le corps d'Ectus aurait été enterré dans la ville natale de l'homme. Son message indiquait également qu'elle voulait remercier Time une fois de plus pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Ectus. Apparemment après avoir quitté le groupe, Time était retourné au combat auprès d'Ectus. Mais personne hormis Teseline ne savait ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment là.

Lasi put également voir les pokémons qui accompagnaient les deux pokémons rangers. Lesline était accompagné d'un Migalos et Paler d'un Cerfrousse. Étant encore un apprenti pokémon ranger, Paler ne pouvait pas utiliser n'importe quel pokémon. Par exemple il ne pouvait utiliser de pokémons comme Dracaufeu, Ectoplasma ou encore Akwakwak. Cette règle au sein de la Fédération Ranger avait été mise en place afin d'éviter que les compagnons des apprentis n'échappent au leur contrôle.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Ayels, Lesline et Paler durent quitter le dresseur afin de rejoindre leur poste. Lasi se dirigea donc vers le centre pokémon qui avait été installé à l'endroit. Le dresseur réserva une chambre là-bas et il en profita pour demander à l'infirmière du centre si elle avait vu un participant du nom de Len. Elle confirma l'avoir vu mais il était parti depuis le matin même avec une fille du même âge que lui du nom d'Emy. Lasi décida de partir se promener en se disant qu'il arriverait certainement à le trouver. Il demanda néanmoins à l'infirmière d'avertir Len de sa présence ici si elle le croisait.

Le dresseur se promena dans les différentes allées où s'étaient installés de nombreux stands proposant différents produits. Qu'ils vendent des souvenirs de l'île ou de la région de Kanto en général, de la nourriture ou proposent des activités, les stands accueillaient tous de nombreuses personnes. Les différentes allées étaient organisés autour d'un même endroit, un gigantesque stade qui avait été mis en place pour accueillir les différentes épreuves du PokéAdventure. Le stade était aussi grand que les stades accueillant les matchs des ligues pokémons. Néanmoins en son centre il ne contenait pas un stade pour réaliser des matchs pokémons mais il contenait plusieurs écrans permettant de suivre l'avancement de l'épreuve en cours.

Les épreuves du PokéAdventure demandant beaucoup de place, la plupart d'entre elles étaient réalisés en extérieur. Par le biais de drones avec des caméras les spectateurs pouvaient néanmoins suivre la progression des participants.

Lasi avait donc appris qu'il y avait vingt cinq finalistes pour la finale de cette édition du PokéAdventure. Parmi les participants il reconnut quelques noms qu'il avait déjà pu entendre trois ans auparavant quand il avait assisté à la finale du PokéAdventure de Johto. Len, Albert et Edward furent les seuls noms que Lasi reconnut. Albert et Edward étaient deux frères qui avaient également participé au PokéAdventure de Johto. Les deux frères étaient des rivaux redoutables pour Len.

Lasi fut néanmoins surpris de ne pas voir inscrit le nom d'Emy. Emy était également une participante au PokéAdventure et elle avait remporté la finale du PokéAdventure de Johto de justesse grâce à l'aide de Len. Lasi était pourtant sûr qu'Emy serait également présente parmi ceux qui participeraient à la finale. Il appris alors que si Emy n'était pas présente parmi les finalistes c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu participer à cette édition du PokéAdventure.

Adrian Dusya, le créateur du PokéAdventure, avait mis en place une sorte de tradition au sein du PokéAdventure. Lorsqu'un participant remportait la finale du PokéAdventure, il était invité à faire parti des organisateurs de l'édition suivante. C'est ainsi qu'Emy s'était retrouvée à faire parti des encadrants de cette édition du PokéAdventure.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette eut finalement connaissance du type d'épreuve qui serait mis en place pour la finale le lendemain. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve du cristal, une épreuve dans laquelle les participants devaient se combattre pour récupérer un cristal, caché quelque part dans toute la zone de jeu. Une fois le cristal ramassé, son détenteur devait le ramener à un endroit en faisant attention aux autres participants. Une fois qu'un dresseur possède le cristal, tous les autres participants peuvent connaître sa position et peuvent donc partir à sa recherche pour récupérer l'objet. C'était également ce type d'épreuve qui avait eu lieu durant la finale de l'édition de Johto, trois ans auparavant.

-[]-

La journée passa finalement vite pour Lasi. En se promenant dans les différentes allées et en récupérant des informations sur la finale du PokéAdventure il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait pu également croiser à un moment Paler et Lesline qui faisaient leur tour d'inspection.

Il rentra au centre pokémon vers dix-huit heures afin d'aller vérifier si Len était finalement passé au centre.

-Len est passé il y a deux heures, lui apprit l'infirmière. Il est reparti tout de suite après en me disant que tu pourrais le retrouver à la Maison de l'Aventure.

La Maison de l'Aventure était un bâtiment qui se trouvait non loin du centre pokémon. Il avait été mis en place pour les participants du PokéAdventure afin qu'ils puissent se reposer et s'exercer. Lasi y était passé devant plus tôt dans la journée mais il ne s'y était pas attardé.

Le dresseur remercia l'infirmière et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'endroit.

Aussitôt arrivé devant le bâtiment, Lasi put entendre du bruit depuis l'extérieur. Il pouvait entendre des rires et plusieurs discussions. Lorsqu'il s'avança devant l'entrée, les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Il entra et quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de dix-huit ans, plutôt grand, portant une veste noir, un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu. Il était brun et ses yeux étaient verts. Lasi n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître car depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait surtout changé par sa taille.

-Salut Len, salua Lasi.

-Salut Lasi, répondit Len. Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ça va, je suis revenu hier de mon voyage à Hoenn, dit Lasi.

-Oui, Leila m'a appelé pour m'en parler hier, expliqua Len. A ce qu'il paraît ça n'a pas été de tout repos là-bas.

-Du tout, et c'est loin d'être terminé pour moi, répondit Lasi.

Le dresseur de Kanto savait que Len et Leila étaient de très bons amis et cela n'étonna pas que Len ait entendu parler des mésaventures qu'ils avaient eu, lui et Leila à Hoenn.

-Tiens le coup, dit-il au jeune dresseur. Et merci d'avoir pris soin de Leila durant le voyage.

-C'est normal.

Len prit le dresseur par l'épaule et il le conduisit vers une pièce. La pièce était une sorte de salon, pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Trois étaient déjà présentes : une fille du même âge que Len et deux hommes.

La fille n'était pas très grande, faisant près d'un mètre soixante. Il s'agissait d'Emy. Elle avait des cheveux noirs plutôt courts et des yeux verts. Elle portait un haut rouge avec des bandes blanches vertical de chaque côté ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu. Elle avait le même âge que Len.

Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup, ce qui était normal puisqu'ils étaient frères. Le plus vieux, Albert qui avait vingt quatre ans, était habillé d'une veste et d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un jean noir. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et des yeux bleus. Il avait un peu l'allure d'un sage.

Le deuxième frère était Edward qui avait vingt et un ans. Il portait une veste bleu et un pantalon bleu foncé ainsi qu'un haut noir sous sa veste. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et ses yeux bleus. Il donnait un peu l'impression d'être mystérieux.

Tout le monde accueillit le nouvel arrivant. Ils discutèrent ensemble de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dernièrement. Lasi n'indiqua rien sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Len était déjà au courant car Leila était très proche de lui mais n'étant pas assez proches des trois autres personnes présentes Lasi ne souhaitait pas leur partager cela.

-Au final ça doit être assez compliqué de faire partie des organisateurs de la compétition non ? Demanda Lasi à Emy après plusieurs minutes de discussion.

-Totalement, avoua l'adolescente. D'un côté je me dis que je suis bien contente que la finale ait lieu demain. Une fois la finale terminée il ne me restera qu'une semaine encore et j'aurais terminé. Mais bon même si ça n'a pas été facile ça reste une expérience intéressante. D'ailleurs j'espère que l'un de vous trois est prêt à faire parti des organisateurs de la prochaine édition.

Len et Albert se mirent à rire. La remarque fit tout juste sourire Edward.

-Surtout que la prochaine édition sera encore plus grandiose d'après ce qu'a dit Adrian il y a quelques temps, ajouta Edward. Celui qui remportera la finale de demain ne pourra pas y participer malheureusement.

-J'espère que ça ne vous démotive pas pour demain, dit Emy. Nombreux sont ceux qui s'attendent à ce que l'un d'entre vous sortent vainqueur de la finale.

-Oui, mais n'oublions pas Sedza, ajouta Albert. C'est peut être sa première édition du PokéAdventure mais elle se débrouille très bien.

-Sedza ? Répéta Lasi.

-Une nouvelle participante qui a fait parler d'elle dès le début de l'édition, expliqua Len. Elle a remporté chacune des épreuves auxquelles elle a participé avec un seul pokémon, un Darkrai.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette fut étonné par cette nouvelle. Les Darkrai étaient des pokémons légendaires extrêmement rares. Néanmoins il se rappela qu'il était accompagné par un pokémon légendaire encore plus rare lui aussi.

-Ils se débrouillent très bien en plus, dit Len. J'ai pu les affronter une fois et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir grâce à l'intervention de plusieurs dresseurs. J'ai pu m'enfuir à ce moment là tandis que Sedza et son Darkrai sont parvenus à triompher de leurs adversaires.

-On dirait même qu'elle s'est beaucoup entraînée pour atteindre un tel niveau, ajouta Emy. Vous devez tous faire attention à elle.

-Tu douterais de nous ? Taquina Albert.

-Personnellement je ne suis pas du tout rassuré à devoir l'affronter de nouveau, dit Len.

-Moi c'est tout le contraire, indiqua Edward. On a hâte de pouvoir l'affronter avec Noctunoir.

-Enfin si a un moment vous le voulez, je ne suis pas contre de faire une alliance pour que l'on se débarrasse d'elle, informa Len.

-Tu as vraiment peu d'estime de votre force à toi et tes pokémons, fit remarquer Edward.

-Je suis plutôt réaliste, répliqua Len.

-J'ai hâte de la voir en action, dit Lasi. Si elle est aussi forte que ça je ne demande qu'à voir ça.

-Tu pourras voir tout ses faits et gestes demain, informa Emy. Il y a eu un tirage au sort un peu plus tôt dans la journée et elle fait partie de ceux qui auront un malus durant la finale. Sedza et Len ainsi que trois autres participants seront toujours suivi par un drone durant la durée de l'épreuve pour rediffuser leurs actions aux spectateurs.

-Ce qui dévoilera également leur position aux autres participants c'est ça ? Se souvint Lasi.

-C'est exactement ça, dit Albert. Encore une fois Len bon courage pour demain.

-Ouais ouais ouais, se contenta de répondre Len.

La discussion reprit pendant près de deux heures. Après cela ils partirent manger en allant chercher quelque chose dans l'un des stands non loin du bâtiment. Le repas ne dura pas longtemps et après cela le groupe décida de se séparer. Albert, Edward et Len devaient aller se reposer en vu de la finale qui commencerait le lendemain à midi. Emy devait également partir afin de prendre part à une réunion des organisateurs pour la finale. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Lasi demanda à Emy si elle pouvait laisser un message à Adrian de sa part. Il lui demanda qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Emy ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle voulait lui faire passer ce message ce qui étonna le dresseur. Mais il ne dit rien. Si Emy ne lui avait rien dit c'était peut être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître la raison de cette demande. Ou alors elle était également au courant de ce qui se tramait. Après cela Lasi décida de rentrer au centre pokémon.

-[]-

Avant de rentrer au centre pokémon, Lasi décida d'abord de faire un dernier tour parmi les stands. Il en profita pour acheter quelques souvenirs des îles Écumes afin de les offrir à ses parents et à sa sœur dès qu'il serait rentré au Bourg-Palette. Cela lui permettrait en même temps de s'excuser de ne pas passer trop de temps avec eux durant les prochains mois.

Le dresseur s'arrêta devant un stand vendant des dessins et des photos de l'île. Plusieurs l'intéressèrent et il demanda à les acheter.

-J'en ai d'autres si vous le souhaitez, indiqua le vendeur. Je dois même en avoir une avec un Artikodin dessus.

-Ah je veux bien voir ça alors, répondit le dresseur.

Le vendeur sortit une boîte contenant plusieurs exemplaires d'une même photo représentant un Artikodin, endormi dans une grotte. Il se trouvait sur un îlot entouré d'eau. Une source lumineuse provenant du plafond illuminait le pokémon en le mettant en valeur.

-J'en prends une alors, décida Lasi.

-J'en veux bien une également, indiqua une femme qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

La femme devait avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle portait une jupe blanche, un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une légère veste grise. Elle avait des cheveux mi longs châtains et des yeux marrons. Elle était souriante et cela semblait être de nature. Elle était accompagnée d'un Darkrai. Lasi ne sut pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui conseilla de se méfier.

-Ah mais c'est Sedza, celle qui va remporter la finale de demain, fit le vendeur.

-La finale n'a pas encore commencé, rit la femme. Je ne suis pas certaine d'en sortir vainqueur. Il y a des adversaires très coriaces dans le lot.

-Oui mais je sais que vous vous en sortirez, ajouta le vendeur.

Ce dernier donna les photos que Lasi avait demandé. Le dresseur lui donna l'argent nécessaire pour payer sa part. Puis Sedza paya également la photo de l'Artikodin qu'elle reçut.

-Bon courage pour demain, souhaita le vendeur.

Lasi souhaita une bonne soirée au vendeur avant de partir. Il entendit Sedza saluer le vendeur puis elle sembla s'approcher de lui.

-Excuse moi, tu es Lasi c'est ça ? Demanda la femme.

Lasi se retourna en se disant qu'elle devait certainement avoir entendu parler de lui grâce au tournoi de la ligue suprême. Régulièrement des informations étaient diffusés sur les différentes chaînes de télévision et Lasi avait pu apercevoir à plusieurs reprises son nom durant son voyage à Hoenn.

-Oui c'est moi, dit Lasi. Et tu es Sedza c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle tendit la main vers le garçon qui la serra.

-Félicitations pour tes différentes victoires à Hoenn, dit-elle. Tu te débrouilles bien en combat à ce que j'ai pu voir.

-Merci, à ce qu'il paraît tu te débrouilles bien de ton côté également.

Le Darkrai de Sedza s'approcha un peu de Lasi et il sembla l'inspecter du regard. La méfiance de l'adolescent monta un peu plus et il se prépara à sortir une pokéball au cas où. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si il devait faire quelque chose ici, en public, pour se protéger il devrait utiliser ses pokémons. Il ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs en public.

-En réalité, c'est Darkrai qui avait l'air de s'intéresser à toi, avoua Sedza.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Lasi. C'est plutôt bizarre non ?

-A ce qu'il paraît tu as un Dialga dans ton équipe, dit la femme. C'est vrai ?

-Oui ce n'est pas un secret, répondit Lasi.

Darkrai retourna aux côtés de sa dresseuse.

-J'en ai fini, dit le pokémon ténèbres. C'est bien lui que je voulais retrouver.

-Retrouver, répéta Lasi. On s'est déjà rencontré ?

-Oui, il y a longtemps, répondit Darkrai. Allez viens Sedza rentrons. Nous avons une finale à remporter demain.

Le pokémon commença à partir. Sedza se retourna vers Lasi, toujours souriante.

-Excuse le pour son comportement, il est toujours comme ça, dit-elle. Et bien ce fut un plaisir de te parler Lasi. Bon courage pour la suite.

La dresseuse partit rattraper son pokémon. Lasi ne dit rien. Il resta quelques instants à réfléchir sur place puis il décida de rentrer au centre pokémon.

- _Dialga,_ appela Lasi mentalement. _J'ai l'impression de le connaître._

 _-Toi aussi tu as eu cette impression,_ dit Dialga.

- _Je me souviens d'avoir déjà rencontré un Darkrai durant notre voyage à Johto mais il ne devrait pas être retenu par Arceus normalement ?_

Durant son voyage à Johto, trois ans auparavant, Lasi était tombé face à un Darkrai. A ce moment là il était accompagné d'Ina et Leila. Le Darkrai en question les avait affronté avec un humain et ce dernier et le pokémon étaient liés par un pendentif de pouvoirs. Les dresseurs s'en étaient sortis à l'époque grâce à l'aide de Willster, un étrange homme provenant d'un autre monde et qui possédait lui aussi des pouvoirs. Cependant Willster ne semblait pas puiser son pouvoir depuis un pendentif de pouvoirs. Il semblait le posséder depuis toujours. Après être intervenu Willster avait envoyé l'homme et Darkrai à Arceus et ce dernier s'était occupé d'eux.

- _Normalement oui,_ répondit Dialga. _Mais peu de temps après, Darkrai a réussi à s'enfuir. Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver ses traces mais Arceus nous avait dit que c'était sans importance. Il avait perdu beaucoup de son pouvoir et il n'était plus un danger. De plus il ne pouvait plus créer de pendentifs de pouvoirs._

 _-Soyons vigilant,_ décida l'adolescent. _Si il s'agit bien du même Darkrai, je préfère faire attention._

 _-Je veillerais sur toi cette nuit_ , indiqua le pokémon légendaire.

- _Merci._

Une fois arrivé au centre pokémon, le dresseur monta directement dans sa chambre. Il se changea et se mit au lit. Néanmoins il eut beaucoup de difficultés à trouver le sommeil. La présence du Darkrai sur les îles Écumes le dérangeait. Il espérait seulement que Sedza ne succomberait pas aux sombres desseins du pokémon et qu'elle parviendrait à le maîtriser.

-[]-

Ça n'allait pas. Lasi n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il essayait de fermer l'œil mais il n'y était toujours pas arrivé. Il décida de se rhabiller et d'aller faire un tour dehors. Peut être que cela lui permettrait de lui changer les idées.

Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour près des rochers se trouvant près de la mer. Les îles Écumes étaient un assemblement d'île couvertes par de nombreux rochers et le sable était au final peu présent. Le dresseur croisa sur sa route quelques personnes en train de festoyer mais face à la mer le calme était présent. Seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre. Lasi décida de s'asseoir face à la mer et de se laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit des bruits de pas et quelqu'un lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Reste pas ici tu vas attraper froid, lui dit une voix grave.

Si Lasi n'avait pas senti qu'il s'agissait d'une présence amicale il aurait certainement réagi en faisant apparaître un de ses pokémons pour attaquer l'individu. Néanmoins le dresseur avait pu sentir qu'il s'agissait de Len.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lasi.

-Et bien je pense que je suis comme toi, avoua le dresseur. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

-A cause du stress pour la finale de demain, comprit le jeune garçon.

-Raté, dit Len. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, même si c'est un peu lié à la finale.

Lasi le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Si tu veux m'écouter ça me ferait plaisir de partager ça avec toi, dit Len. C'est quelque chose que je garde pour moi depuis un moment déjà. Enfin Leila est déjà au courant de ça mais ici il n'y a personne.

-Je veux bien t'écouter, dit Lasi.

-Merci, mais garde ce que je vais te dire pour toi, dit Len.

-Promis.

La réaction du dresseur fit un peu rire Len. Quelques instants plus tard le garçon de dix-sept ans décida de lui expliquer la raison de son insomnie.

-En fait je pensais faire quelque chose après la finale de demain, dit Len. Que je gagne ou que je perde c'est quelque chose que je veux faire après avoir montré ce que je sais faire. Je ne pense pas que tu es au courant de ça, mais depuis la finale de Johto j'ai pas mal voyagé. Que ce soit seul ou accompagné. Durant mes voyages Emy m'a pas mal accompagné et disons que petit à petit j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à elle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette fit comprendre par un geste de la tête qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Du coup je comptais lui en parler demain soir, après la finale, dit Len. Cela fait maintenant quelques temps que j'y pense et je veux qu'elle le sache.

-Le faire après la finale est une bonne idée si tu veux mon avis, dit Lasi.

-Leila m'a dit la même chose, fit savoir Len. Mais j'ai un peu peur de ne pas arriver à lui dire ou de savoir qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose.

Lasi regarda au loin. Il avait un peu l'impression de comprendre ce que ressentait Len. Au fond de lui il se demandait si il ne se disait pas la même chose pour lui même. C'est alors que quelque chose vint en mémoire dans l'esprit de Lasi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses souvenirs mais de quelque chose que Simelya avait vécu.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit il y a quelques temps que la peur était normal en soi, commença Lasi. Elle montre à quel point cette chose est importante pour nous. Il faut juste passer outre cette peur et faire le premier pas. Une fois le premier pas fait, le reste ne sera que plus facile.

Après avoir dit cela, Lasi se dit que ce conseil pourrait très bien lui être également utile. Len sembla hésiter un peu puis finalement il répondit au jeune dresseur.

-Tu as raison, dit Len.

-Alors fais de ton mieux, ajouta le jeune garçon. Et puis je pense qu'Emy t'aime bien. Tout à l'heure quand nous étions en train de discuter tout les cinq j'avais l'impression que vous étiez déjà un couple.

Len se mit à rire nerveusement. Le silence gagna la conversation pendant quelques instants. Puis finalement Len décida de changer un peu de sujet.

-Et toi Lasi tu n'as personne en vue pour le moment ? Demanda le garçon de Riverte.

La question fit sourire Lasi.

-Si, affirma l'adolescent. Mais pour le moment j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Nous avons tout les deux des choses à faire de notre côté et je pense que j'ai encore le temps de lui dire ce que je ressens. Et puis je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je ressens également.

-C'est vrai que tu es plus jeune que moi, sembla se rappeler Len.

-D'après ce que tu viens de dire j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais oublié ce détail, fit remarquer Lasi.

-Et bien c'est vrai, avoua le dresseur. Tu sembles plus mature que ce que tu devrais être pour ton âge. Mais bon tu as surmonté pas mal de choses que des enfants de ton âge ne devrait pas avoir à vivre. Leila aussi m'a semblé plus mature.

Lasi ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Le silence revint dans la discussion.

-Faites attention à vous deux, demanda Len. Arceus vous a embarqué dans une dangereuse aventure. Vous avez déjà pu en faire les frais.

-Nous le savons, répondit Lasi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. Leila est parti s'entraîner de son côté en remplissant des missions. Et pour ma part d'ici quelques temps je vais suivre un entraînement de mon côté également. Et puis maintenant nous avons des alliés sur qui nous pouvons compter.

-Faites juste attention, répéta Len.

Lasi fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait bien compris la demande du dresseur. Len se leva finalement en bayant.

-Bon je vais essayer d'aller me recoucher, dit-il. Tu devrais essayer de faire de même.

Lasi se rappela de quelque chose d'un coup.

-Len, demain durant la finale fais attention toi aussi, dit-il. J'ai pu rencontré Sedza et son Darkrai un peu plus tôt. Son Darkrai ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Le visage de Len arbora un sourire. Il semblait déjà être au courant de cela.

-Merci pour l'info Lasi, dit-il. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Que ce soit moi, Albert ou Edward nous ne sous-estimons personne. Et encore moins Darkrai et Sedza. Regardes-nous bien demain ! L'un d'entre nous remportera la finale.

Len reprit sa marche. Lasi resta quelques minutes devant la mer puis il décida de repartir. Le sommeil commençait à le gagner et à peine fut il dans son lit qu'il s'endormit.


	38. Chapitre 37 - Une finale glaciale

Le jour de la finale du PokéAdventure était arrivé. Vingt participants allaient s'affronter le jour même pour tenter de remporter la finale. Parmi les vingt participants quatre noms revenaient souvent : Sedza, Albert, Edward et Len. Sedza semblait être de loin la favorite de cette édition mais les autres participants ne comptaient pas se laisser faire même si Len avait du mal à se dire qu'il pouvait remporter la finale face à Sedza. La femme au Darkrai semblait trop forte pour l'adolescent de Riverte.

Ce jour là, Lasi avait reçu une visite de la part d'Emy deux heures avant le début de la finale. La jeune fille avait fait passer le message du dresseur à Adrian indiquant qu'il voulait discuter avec lui.

-Adrian a décidé de t'inviter à assister à la final avec lui, lui avait appris Emy. Il se trouve dans l'une des zones privés. J'y serais également.

Lasi fut content d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Emy devait se présenter avant le début de la final dans la zone qui était réservée par Adrian et elle proposa à Lasi d'y aller avec elle. Le dresseur accepta. Cela lui permettrait peut être de pouvoir parler à Adrian avant le début de l'épreuve.

Lasi et Emy arrivèrent à destination en peu de temps. Adrian n'était pas encore présent.

-Il doit être en train de vérifier les derniers préparatifs, indiqua Emy. Je vais essayer de le trouver pour lui dire que tu es ici. Pendant ce temps reste ici. Je reviendrais certainement avant lui car il va devoir prononcer le discours d'ouverture. Mais durant l'épreuve il n'y aura que moi, toi et Adrian dans cette pièce donc tu pourras parler de ce que tu souhaites avec Adrian.

-D'accord, fit Lasi.

-Je reviens vite, dit Emy en partant.

L'endroit dans lequel se trouvait Lasi était une sorte de loge. Elle se trouvait au plus haut des gradins et était délimitée par de grandes baies vitrées. Près des vitres il y avait deux canapés permettant de voir les écrans qui étaient disposés au centre du stade. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait également une table avec un panier de fruits.

Lasi décida de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés et il décida de regarder le stade. Les gradins étaient en train de se remplir petit à petit tandis que tout en bas, près des écrans plusieurs personnes semblaient être en train de faire les derniers réglages.

En voyant le stade et l'agitation qui commençait à apparaître petit à petit, le dresseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à comment serait le stade pour le tournoi de la ligue suprême. Il avait hâte de participer à ce tournoi. Il savait qu'il retrouverait durant ce tournoi des rivaux qu'il s'était fait petit à petit durant son voyage. Parmi ces rivaux il y avait surtout deux personnes qu'il avait envie d'affronter plus que tout : Red et Martin. Le premier était un dresseur du Bourg-Palette, tout comme lui, mais il avait commencé son voyage bien avant Lasi et était bien plus expérimenté. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés c'était au Mont Argenté, à Johto, trois ans auparavant. Leur dernière rencontre avait donné lieu à un combat magnifique entre les deux dresseurs et leurs pokémons et tout deux espéraient que leur prochain combat soient bien mieux.

Martin quand à lui provenait de la région d'Unys. Lui et Lasi s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un voyage de Lasi avec ses parents trois ans avant que Lasi ne commence son voyage à Kanto. Lasi savait que c'était un adversaire expérimenté et qui possédait tout comme lui un pokémon légendaire, à savoir un Artikodin.

Bien entendu il y avait d'autres dresseurs que Lasi avait envie d'affronter durant le tournoi. Même si il voyageait avec elle, il avait très envie d'affronter Leila durant ce tournoi. Il espérait également pouvoir affronter Ina. Mais il savait qu'il serait impossible pour lui d'affronter tout les dresseurs qu'il souhaitait affronter.

Finalement cinq minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Emy était de retour. Elle s'approcha du canapé qui n'était occupé par personne et s'y installa.

-C'est bon tout est prêt à temps, souffla l'adolescente.

-Tu es presque au bout de tout ça, rassura Lasi.

-A partir de ce soir ça devrait se calmer, se dit Emy pour se rassurer un peu.

Vingt dresseurs, tous accompagnés d'un pokémon commencèrent à se rassembler au milieu du stade.

-Ça va bientôt commencer, prévint Emy. Dès qu'il sera l'heure Adrian commencera son discours et l'épreuve commencera dès que son discours sera terminé.

Sur la baie vitrée, une fenêtre holographique apparut permettant d'apercevoir le groupe de dresseurs plus nettement. Ainsi Lasi put découvrir le pokémon qui accompagnait chacun des dresseurs. Len était accompagné par un Feunard, Albert par un Flambusard et Edward par un Noctunoir. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette se rappela qu'Edward avait fait une allusion à son pokémon la veille. Lasi remarqua également la présence de Sedza et de son Darkrai. Par la simple présence du pokémon, Lasi se fit plus méfiant. Le dresseur décida de demander plus d'informations à Emy concernant Sedza et son Darkrai.

-Sedza et Darkrai, ils ont été comment durant toute la compétition ? Demanda Lasi.

-Surprenant, répondit Emy. Enfin personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'en sortent aussi bien, surtout pour une première participation. Sedza se déplace comme personne et Darkrai est vraiment étonnant.

-Et ils n'ont eu aucun comportement étrange ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non sinon je m'en souviendrais, dit la jeune fille. Pourquoi cette question ?

Lasi hésita quelques instants à répondre. Il avait encore besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet. Et surtout il voulait entendre la réponse d'Adrian à cette même question avant de donner un verdict à son intuition.

-Rien, mentit le dresseur. Je me posais juste la question comme ça. Après tout Darkrai est connu pour être un pokémon de l'ombre donc je m'étais dit qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose.

Emy le regarda quelques instants. Lasi espéra que son mensonge allait passer mais au vu du visage de l'adolescente il se demandait si elle parviendrait réellement à le croire. Finalement la réponse à son interrogation ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Je vois que tu ne sais pas mentir, dit-elle. Mais bon si tu ne veux pas me le dire je comprends. Après tout tu te dois de garder pas mal de choses secrètes pas vrai ?

Lasi affirma par un geste de la tête. Cette phrase confirma une pensée de Lasi concernant Emy. Elle était également au courant de la vérité le concernant.

-C'est Len qui m'en a parlé, expliqua-t-elle. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Leila et j'ai fini par lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il a accepté de me parler de ce qu'il vous était arrivé à tout les deux.

Lasi ne répondit rien. Il se doutait bien que Len avait dût être très inquiet pour eux. Leila lui avait tout raconté et personne ne pouvait être totalement confiant en apprenant ce qu'il leur arrivait. Néanmoins le fait qu'elle sache la vérité ne changea rien pour Lasi. Il attendrait d'en parler à Adrian avant d'éveiller des soupçons inutiles.

-D'ailleurs, Len me paraît très stressé depuis la fin de la demi-finale, indiqua Emy. Tu sais si ça a un lien avec Leila ?

Lasi connaissait la raison du stress du dresseur. En réalité Len avait prévu d'avouer ses sentiments à Emy une fois la finale terminée mais il ne cessait d'avoir peur de ce moment. Lasi et Len avaient eu une discussion la veille à ce sujet et le dresseur du Bourg-Palette était parvenu à réconforter un peu plus le dresseur de Riverte.

-Leila n'a rien à voir là-dedans, assura Lasi.

Un sourire se dessina légèrement sur le visage d'Emy. Apparemment la réponse de Lasi lui convenait parfaitement. Le dresseur se demandait si Emy attendait secrètement que Len lui avoue ses sentiments d'un moment à l'autre.

-Ça va commencer, indiqua Emy.

Lasi cessa de penser à la relation entre Emy et Len et il se concentra sur l'écran holographique montrant le milieu du stade. Devant les vingt participants et leur pokémons, un homme venait d'arriver. Vêtu d'un costume noir, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus était Adrian Dusya, le créateur du PokéAdventure, le président de l'entreprise high tech Future Advanced, ainsi que le meneur de l'organisation Elderen. L'homme apparaissait une fois de plus en public avec ces lunettes de réalité augmentée dont les verres étaient couvertes par plusieurs fenêtre contenant différentes informations. Néanmoins le flot incessant d'informations présents sur les lunettes de l'homme ne sembla pas le déranger.

Le calme se fit petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les spectateurs remarquaient la présence de l'homme devant les participants. Une fois le calme présent, l'homme commença à prononcer son discours.

-Mesdames, messieurs, commença-t-il. Dans quelques instants commencera la finale du PokéAdventure. Ce fut une belle édition cette année, et j'espère que la prochaine sera encore meilleur. Il y a tant de choses que nous pouvons améliorer que cela serait dommage de nous arrêter là. Mais le moment de parler de la suite n'est pas encore arrivé.

Adrian se retourna vers les participants.

-Chers finalistes, continua-t-il. Vous avez tous fait preuve du lien que vous partagez, vous et vos pokémons. Vous nous avez montré pendant ces derniers jours à quel point l'amitié entre humains et pokémons est précieuse et ce qu'elle permet d'accomplir. Pour cette finale je ne vous souhaite qu'une chose. Faites du mieux que vous pouvez et montrez nous les liens que vous partagez avec vos pokémons.

Adrian s'inclina rapidement vers les participants puis il se tourna pour s'adresser de nouveau au public.

-L'épreuve de cette finale sera celle du cristal, reprit l'homme en noir. Les participants doivent retrouver un cristal qui a été placé quelque part dans la zone de jeu. Une fois ce cristal en leur possession ils devront le ramener ici. Le dresseur et son pokémon qui ramèneront le cristal ici en premier seront les vainqueurs de cette finale.

Sur les écrans au dessus d'Adrian, une carte fut dévoilée. Cette dernière représentait le stade ainsi que la zone de jeu.

-Sur vos écrans vous pouvez voir la carte de la zone de jeu, dit Adrian. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer elle est assez spéciale. La zone est constitué de deux parties : d'une zone couloir commençant d'ici et se prolongeant sur deux kilomètres et d'une zone circulaire assez large.

Au même moment une image représentant un cristal apparut en plein milieu de la zone circulaire.

-Afin de célébrer cette finale nous avons quelques peu modifié les règles de cette épreuve, continua d'expliquer Adrian. La première est certainement la plus importante. Tout le monde connaîtra l'emplacement du cristal dès le début de l'épreuve. Pourquoi ? Vous découvrirez la raison au cours de cette épreuve.

L'excitation monta auprès des spectateurs et des théories commencèrent à apparaître dans l'esprit de certains.

-La deuxième modification consiste en l'ajout d'une fonctionnalité sur les bracelets des participants, continua le créateur du PokéAdventure. Dès le début de l'épreuve, chaque participant obtiendra un bonus. Puis toutes les vingt minutes un nouveau bonus fera son apparition. Ces bonus peuvent être de tout types : des baies, des regains de vitalité pour leur bracelet ou encore certaines fonctionnalités cachées des bracelets.

-Comme durant la finale à Johto, se rappela Lasi.

-Oui, confirma Emy. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de refaire appel à cette fonctionnalité durant cette édition et Adrian voulait absolument l'utiliser dans l'une des épreuves. Nous avons donc décidé de la mettre en place pour la finale.

-A présent, continua Adrian. Bonne épreuve à tous !

Au même moment un signal sonore retentit dans le stade indiquant que l'épreuve pouvait commencer. Adrian partit du milieu du stade. Une multitude de signaux sonore retentirent depuis tous les bracelets des participants. Certains participants partirent directement sans prendre le temps de regarder le bonus qu'ils avaient obtenus tandis que d'autres discutaient stratégie. Sedza et son Darkrai étaient parti en premier. Albert, Edward et Len étaient parti peu après elle, une fois qu'ils eurent regardé le bonus qu'ils avaient obtenu.

Lorsque le dernier participant quitta le stade, les portes de la pièce où se trouvaient Lasi et Emy s'ouvrirent. Adrian venait d'arriver. Il s'avança et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Lasi.

-Ah bien le bonjour Lasi, dit-il.

-Bonjour Adrian, répondit le jeune dresseur. Merci de m'avoir invité ici.

-Je te dois bien ça, répondit Adrian. Après ce que tu as vécu et ce que nous t'avons caché avec Arceus je trouve même que ce n'est pas assez. Et entre nous je préfère la situation actuelle. Je trouvais que tous ces secrets étaient un frein à nos actions.

La réponse d'Adrian fit sourire le dresseur.

-Je ne souhaite pas te presser mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu voulais durant la finale, dit Adrian.

-Je voulais justement en parler durant la finale, dit Lasi.

-Alors vas-y, dit Adrian. Je pense que tu peux rester Emy. Après tout Len t'a déjà tout raconté.

La remarque d'Adrian surprit Emy pendant un instant.

-La première chose dont je voulais discuter concerne le fragment du pendentif de Simelya que tu m'as confié à Lavandia, commença Lasi. Tu étais au courant depuis le début de ce dont il s'agissait. Comment te l'ais tu procuré et comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de ça ?

-Effectivement j'étais au courant depuis le début, avoua Adrian. En réalité j'étais également au courant pour le passé de Simelya avant que ton voyage ne commence. Il y a plusieurs années de cela, j'ai étudié pendant un temps des ruines se trouvant au fond d'une grotte à Riverte. Cette grotte se trouve sur l'île du Souvenir et s'appelle la Grotte des Légendes. A l'époque je me demandais pourquoi cet endroit portait un tel nom mais personne n'avait pu m'éclairer dessus. C'est comme cela que tout le monde l'appelait depuis une éternité. J'ai donc réalisé quelques fouilles et j'y ai découvert un étrange appareil. Cet appareil était intact et après plusieurs jours je suis parvenu à l'activer. Il a alors fait apparaître un hologramme face à moi. Il représentait une femme que tu as rencontré il y a peu. Il s'agissait d'Arcadia. Elle m'expliqua que ce message m'était destiné. Elle avait une mission à me confier. Elle me raconta toute la vie de Simelya et m'indiqua que pour que celui qui devrait l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs parvienne à accomplir sa mission, je devais lui amener quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était le fragment du pendentif de Simelya qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Je devais récupérer ce fragment et je devais le donner ensuite à celui qui serait choisi par Arceus, donc toi. Plusieurs années après je suis venu te le remettre. Néanmoins vu que tu étais en pleine quête pour retrouver les souvenirs de Simelya, j'ai décidé de cacher la vérité sur sa provenance.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout tourne autour d'Arcadia récemment, dit Lasi à la fin du récit.

Adrian se mit à rire. Lasi disait vrai.

-J'ai donc gardé le fragment pendant quelques années, dit Adrian. Tu te souviens d'ailleurs de cette ombre dont tu m'as parlé il y a trois ans, durant le tournoi du PokéAdventure de Johto ?

Adrian faisait référence à une ombre que Lasi avait pu entrevoir lors de l'un des discours d'Adrian. Personne en dehors de Lasi n'avait été capable de remarquer l'ombre, même Dialga. L'adolescent lui avait demandé à l'époque de quoi il s'agissait mais Adrian n'avait pas voulu répondre.

-Oui je m'en souviens, dit Lasi. C'est lié à ce fragment de pendentif ?

-Exact, affirma l'homme. A force d'être en contact avec ce fragment, une partie des pouvoirs d'Inaris m'ont été confié. Et c'est pour ça que je suis en permanence accompagné par une ombre d'Inaris qui a pour rôle de me protéger.

-Et si je suis le seul à avoir pu voir l'ombre c'est à cause de mon lien avec Simelya c'est ça ? Comprit le dresseur.

-Oui c'est ça, dit Adrian. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant que Simelya a pu trouvé le repos, l'ombre d'Inaris peut être vu par certains.

Au même moment l'ombre apparut dans le dos d'Adrian. Néanmoins seul Lasi semblait pouvoir la voir car Emy ne semblait même pas remarquer cela. L'ombre avait l'apparence d'un petit dragon qui devait être aussi gros qu'un Pikachu.

-Passons au sujet suivant, demanda Adrian.

-D'accord, approuva le dresseur. Le cristal que tu m'as confié il y a trois ans, il était bien censé me protéger durant l'attaque de Setralph près de Myokara ?

-Oui, dit Adrian. Arcadia m'avait également parlé de ça dans son message. Mais elle m'avait également dit que je ne pouvais rien faire pour éviter cela. Peu importe ce que je pouvais faire cette événement aurait lieu.

-Donc ni toi, ni Time n'avaient pu faire quelque chose pour éviter ça, dit Lasi.

-Malheureusement, dit Adrian.

Lasi décida de passer sur un autre sujet.

-J'ai besoin que tu me confirmes quelque chose, reprit le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Le Darkrai de Sedza est-il le même que celui que j'ai rencontré à Johto ?

-C'est bien ça, confirma l'homme.

-Il faut alors l'empêcher de participer, dit Lasi.

-Ça je ne peux pas, répondit Adrian. Je sais qui il est et ce qu'il a fait, tout comme je sais qui est Sedza. Mais que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre je ne peux rien faire sans montrer de preuve concrète. Et puis ces deux là ont réussi à avoir toute l'admiration du public. Les arrêter maintenant risquerait d'attiser la colère du public et ça je ne peux me le permettre.

-Sedza cache également quelque chose ? Demanda Lasi.

-Elle est la numéro deux de Setralph, dit Adrian.

Lasi se raidit d'un coup et se leva.

-Alors il faut l'arrêter, dit Lasi. Sinon d'autres souffriront comme Leila.

-Comme je te l'ai dit nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, répondit Adrian d'une voix calme. Il ne se passera rien aujourd'hui. Elderen est présent un peu partout, que ce soit dans le stade, autour du terrain de jeu où dans les allées autour du stade. Les pokémons rangers sont également présents. Sedza est la seule membre de Setralph présente ici. Elle n'osera pas faire quelque chose ici.

-Alors pourquoi participe-t-elle ? Demanda Lasi.

-J'ai deux hypothèses à ce sujet. La première serait qu'elle est là pour montrer la puissance qu'a actuellement Setralph ainsi que son statut d'intouchable actuellement. Nous ne disposons d'aucune preuves la concernant et l'admiration du public nous empêche de l'arrêter. La deuxième hypothèse est certainement la moins plausible mais elle pourrait être vrai. Sedza et Darkrai participeraient car ils aiment ce genre de compétitions.

Devant l'air sérieux d'Adrian et face à sa dernière phrase, Lasi ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. La deuxième hypothèse semblait clairement n'être qu'une blague.

-Donc installe-toi et profites du spectacle, dit Adrian. Je pense que nous en avons fini avec notre discussion.

Lasi regarda l'homme. Il semblait à présent être très concentré sur ce qu'il se passait sur les différents écrans montrant les participants du PokéAdventure. Il décida de se rasseoir.

-Une dernière chose, demanda Lasi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Fais attention à Leila durant ses missions.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Adrian.

-Cela va de soi, répondit-il.

-[]-

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que la finale avait commencé. Len courait en direction du cristal. Il était accompagné par Edward et Albert. Les trois participants avaient décidé de former une alliance pour ce début d'épreuve. Quelque chose leur était caché et si ils voulaient que l'un d'entre eux parvienne à remporter la finale il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils s'entraident. Néanmoins aucun des participants n'avaient partagé l'identité de son premier bonus. Len avait reçu pour sa part une baie oran.

Le début de l'épreuve fut étrangement calme. Aucun des participants ne chercha à s'attaquer à un autre au vu de l'étrange forme qu'avait pris l'épreuve. Le fait que la position du cristal soit dévoilée dès le début de l'épreuve n'était pas normal et devait cacher quelque chose.

Sedza et Darkrai se trouvaient loin devant les autres participants. Albert, Edward et Len faisaient parti des premiers après Sedza à être parti. Ils pouvaient voir au loin l'entrée d'une grotte. Depuis l'entrée ils pouvaient voir que la grotte semblait être une sorte de labyrinthe.

-Une grotte, prévint Albert.

-Le cristal doit certainement être caché à l'intérieur, commença Edward. Si il y a plusieurs chemins possibles pour arriver au cristal alors ça expliquerait en partie pourquoi sa position nous a été révélé.

-Soyons sur nos gardes, prévint Len. Sedza pourrait très bien nous attendre à l'intérieur. Et n'oublions pas qu'une caméra me suit en permanence.

-Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Albert.

-Une fois dans la grotte séparons nous, proposa Len. Je prendrais un chemin différent du votre. Comme ça si Sedza et Darkrai nous traquent à l'intérieur de la grotte vous ne serez pas ses premières cibles.

Edward et Albert se mirent à réfléchir rapidement à la situation tandis que l'entrée de la grotte s'approchait rapidement. Finalement c'est Edward qui prit une décision.

-Faisons comme ça, mais ralentis un peu, indiqua Edward. Albert et moi on va entrer dans la grotte en essayant de plus apparaître sur la carte à cause du drone qui te suit. Nous prendrons le premier chemin sur la gauche dans la grotte. Toi prends celui de droite.

Len acquiesça et avec Feunard, ils se mirent à ralentir leur course aussitôt tandis qu'Edward, Noctunoir, Albert et Flambusard accélérèrent. Une minute plus tard ils franchirent l'entrée de la grotte. Len et Feunard se tinrent prêt à agir si ils ressentaient la trace d'un affrontement mais il n'y eut rien. Cela rassura quelque peu le dresseur. L'humain et le pokémon entrèrent dans la grotte et après quelques instants ils arrivèrent à la premier intersection. Comme convenu ils prirent le chemin sur la droite.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer pendant plusieurs minutes. Le bracelet de Len reçut le deuxième bonus de l'épreuve. Il avait alors reçu un bonus lui permettant de ne pas diminuer l'énergie de son bracelet lors du prochain coup reçu. Ceci lui serait très utile mais il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas utiliser ce bonus n'importe comment.

En même temps qu'il avançait dans la grotte le dresseur avait un œil rivé sur la carte numérique où il pouvait voir le déroulement du jeu. Il pouvait voir sa position marqué par un point rouge indiquant que sa position était connue de tous. Il y avait également la position du cristal qui était indiquée ainsi que la position de quatre autres personnes. Parmi ces quatre participants il y avait Sedza. Len avait fait en sorte de mémoriser l'emplacement de la dresseuse et de faire attention à remarquer ses déplacements pour toujours éviter de tomber face à elle. A ce moment là elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la grotte ce qui arrangeait le dresseur.

La carte numérique indiquait également une autre information utile pour le dresseur à savoir le nombre de participants encore en jeu. Le chiffre n'avait pas diminué depuis le début de l'épreuve mais il diminuerait certainement dès que le cristal serait récupéré par quelqu'un.

Le chemin que suivait Len depuis qu'il était entré dans cette grotte lui permit d'arriver dans une grande salle. La salle était plutôt gigantesque et d'après ce que le dresseur put voir il y avait de fortes chances que le cristal se trouve en son milieu. Néanmoins le milieu de la salle était séparé du reste de la salle par de l'eau. Un petit îlot se trouvait au milieu de la salle et était entouré par l'eau de mer qui parvenait à accéder jusqu'ici. Le seul moyen d'atteindre l'îlot était de passer par des plate-formes flottantes qui se déplaçaient sur l'eau. La salle était également éclairée par un gigantesque trou dans le plafond permettant de voir le ciel.

Len et Feunard avancèrent prudemment en faisant attention aux bruits et en essayant d'avancer en se cachant le plus possible. Quelques instants après être entré dans la salle, des bruits de pas se firent entendre plus loin. Un dresseur accompagné d'un Mustéflott venaient d'arriver dans la salle. Heureusement pour Len et Feunard ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vu. Les nouveaux venus se précipitèrent vers le centre de la salle. Len décida de les observer avant de prendre une quelconque décision. C'était trop facile. Quelque chose ne convenait pas à Len. Adrian n'avait pas pu mettre en place quelque chose d'aussi facile pour la finale. Si tous avaient pu connaître la position du cristal c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre mais cette fois-ci en provenance de plusieurs endroits. Quelques instants plus tard, six dresseurs et leurs pokémons venaient d'arriver par plusieurs endroits. En voyant le dresseur au Mustéflott et son pokémon se diriger vers le centre de la salle les autres participants décidèrent de se mettre à couvert et de l'attaquer à distance si ils pouvaient.

Le dresseur au Mustéflott parvint à éviter les offensives de ses adversaires. Il atteint la première plate-forme. Soudain un cri perçant se fit entendre en provenance des cieux. Une forme provenant des cieux arriva dans le salle, en volant au-dessus de l'îlot qui devait contenir le cristal. Un Artikodin venait de faire son apparition. En arrivant le pokémon battit des ailes et utilisa sa capacité vent violent. Le dresseur au Mustéflott fut emporté par le vent et s'écrasa sur le sol plus loin. Heureusement pour lui le bracelet qu'il tenait avait totalement absorbé les chocs de l'attaque. Néanmoins cela avait diminué l'énergie de son bracelet. Depuis là où il était, Len ne pouvait voir combien il lui restait d'énergie mais l'écran avait pris une couleur orange signifiant qu'il avait perdu au moins la moitié de son énergie de départ.

-Bon je crois qu'on va pas avoir le choix, cria un autre participant. Voilà la surprise que gardait Adrian. Artikodin est là pour nous barrer la route. Il va falloir qu'on s'allie tous si on veut pouvoir récupérer le cristal. Alors évitons les conflits tant qu'Artikodin est là d'accord ?

Un silence suivit la proposition puis après quelques secondes tous acceptèrent la proposition. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. A un contre un ils ne pourraient faire le poids. A plusieurs ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir.

Len examina rapidement les pokémons qui étaient présents. En comptant son Feunard il y avait quatre pokémons sur les huit présents qui possédaient des types pour lesquels Artikodin était faible. Il y avait donc le Feunard de Len, un Lougaroc, un Lucanon et un Magnézone. Len décida d'attendre un peu avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Les autres dresseurs et leurs pokémons commençaient à se diriger vers le pokémon en essayant de l'encercler.

-Allons-y, décida finalement Len à son Feunard.

Le pokémon fut du même avis. Ils se dirigèrent vers le combat qui avait déjà commencé à éclater. Len demanda à son pokémon de lancer une attaque lance-flamme sur le pokémon légendaire qui parvint à esquiver l'attaque. Néanmoins l'oiseau de glace ne put esquiver une attaque électrique provenant du Magnézone.

-[]-

-Un Artikodin ? S'étonna Lasi. C'est plutôt inhabituel de faire appel à un pokémon légendaire pour une compétition.

Adrian arbora un large sourire face à la remarque du jeune dresseur.

-Mes contacts avec Arceus me permettent d'avoir certains avantages, répondit l'homme. Et cet Artikodin avait l'air d'être très intéressé par le PokéAdventure. Je lui ai donc proposé de faire partie de cette épreuve.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Lasi. Si on parvient à faire des sortes de contrats entre les humains et les pokémons ça ne peut qu'améliorer les liens qui nous unissent.

Adrian laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Tu commences à prendre ton rôle à cœur on dirait, fit remarquer Adrian.

Le dresseur répondit seulement par un sourire.

-Ah, voilà qu'arrivent Sedza et Darkrai, remarqua Emy.

-[]-

Durant le combat contre Artikodin, Len avait pour le moment réussi à ne pas faire diminuer l'énergie de son bracelet. Néanmoins le deuxième bonus qu'avait reçu le dresseur avait été utilisé pour le protéger d'une attaque laser glace qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter à temps. A présent le dresseur s'était mis à couvert derrière un rocher, non loin du point d'eau qui entourait l'îlot où se trouvait le cristal. Il avait décidé de faire en sorte de s'approcher le plus possible de l'endroit afin de pouvoir s'emparer du cristal si il trouvait à un moment une occasion de le faire.

De là où il était, Len pouvait voir absolument tout le monde et c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que de nouveaux participants étaient arrivés. Sedza et son Darkrai venaient d'arriver dans la salle. Len décida de rester muet et il fit signe à Feunard de revenir vers lui.

-Utilise rune protect sur nous deux, demanda Len à Feunard.

Le pokémon feu s'exécuta afin de protéger son dresseur et lui même d'une éventuelle attaque qui impacterait leur statut. Darkrai se mêla rapidement à la foule du combat et en un instant tout les pokémons et humains les plus proches de lui s'endormirent d'un seul coup. Les bracelets de tout les humains endormis émirent un son indiquant que le participant était disqualifié. Puis le pokémon ténèbres tendit une main vers Artikodin et il lança une attaque une ball'ombre. Le pokémon de glace ne put esquiver l'attaque. Ayant déjà subi plusieurs attaques assez puissantes, Artikodin s'éleva dans les airs et quitta l'endroit.

-Maintenant, dit Len à Feunard.

Le dresseur et son pokémon se mirent à courir rapidement vers l'îlot. En quelques instants ils parvinrent à atteindre la première plate-forme. Heureusement pour eux les plate-formes permettant d'accéder au centre de la salle se trouvaient tous de leur côté. Sedza et Darkrai étant de l'autre côté, Len et Feunard devaient pouvoir atteindre le centre de la pièce, récupérer le cristal et commençait à partir de l'endroit. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient peut être même réussir à sortir de la salle sans que Sedza et Darkrai n'aient eu le temps de les rattraper.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'îlot. Sedza et Darkrai se dirigeaient vers le centre de la pièce. Cependant leurs déplacements paraissaient étrange pour Len. Au lieu de faire le tour pour passer sur les plate-formes ils semblaient se diriger tout droit. Le dresseur ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

-Cherchons le cristal Feunard, et vite, indiqua Len.

Le dresseur et son pokémon commencèrent à chercher. Finalement Feunard le trouva, caché dans un creux entre deux rochers. Len récupéra rapidement le cristal et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il entendit un bruit. Quelque chose venait d'atterrir à côté de lui.

-Cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, prévint une voix de femme.

Sedza se trouvait sur l'îlot. Elle arborait un sourire qui aurait pu séduire n'importe qui. Néanmoins Len était préoccupé par quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver aussi vite. Il remarqua alors que Darkrai flottait au-dessus des flots. Mais le pokémon n'était pas encore arrivé.

-J'ai sauté depuis là-bas, indiqua Sedza.

Len n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Il devait y avoir au moins vingt mètres d'eau à parcourir pour atteindre le centre de la salle.

-Feunard attaque lance-flamme, demanda Len.

Le dresseur commença à se diriger vers les plate-formes afin de s'enfuir tandis que Feunard s'occupait de faire reculer Sedza tout en essayant de lui faire perdre de l'énergie sur son bracelet. Néanmoins les flammes du renard de feu passèrent à côté de la femme qui arriva rapidement face à Len.

-Donne moi le cristal, demanda la femme.

Darkrai venait d'arriver au centre de la salle. Le pokémon ténèbres tenta une nouvelle attaque trou noir qu'il avait utilisé pour endormir les autres participants quelques instants auparavant. Néanmoins grâce à rune protect, ni Len, ni Feunard ne furent atteint par l'attaque. Feunard lança une nouvelle attaque lance-flamme sur Darkrai qui ne put l'esquiver. -Une protection au changement de statut, remarqua Sedza. Ce n'est pas une bête idée.

-Tu es une redoutable adversaire, dit Len. J'ai pas mal étudié ta manière de combattre.

-Moi également, dit Sedza. Je ne peux sous-estimer celui qui faisait parti des quatre derniers finalistes à Johto.

-Tu me surestimes certainement trop, dit Len d'une voix trahissant son incertitude. Je ne pense pas parvenir à te battre.

Len jeta rapidement son regard derrière lui où Feunard et Darkrai se battaient. Feunard empêchait Darkrai d'approcher à l'aide de ses flammes.

-Cependant je ne vais pas abandonner, dit-il.

D'un coup le dresseur se décala sur le côté. Feunard arrêta son attaque de flammes sur Darkrai pour la rediriger vers Sedza. La femme n'eut pas le temps de bouger et pendant quelques secondes elle fut entourée des flammes du pokémon. L'énergie de son bracelet diminua beaucoup mais elle parvint à se libérer des flammes. Darkrai arriva rapidement derrière Len et il utilisa son attaque vibrobscur. L'énergie du dresseur diminua beaucoup pour atteindre dix pour cent.

-Vite Feunard, réutilise lance-flamme, demanda Len.

Feunard lança de nouveau un jet de flamme vers Sedza qui esquiva. Darkrai utilisa une vive attaque pour atteindre Len. L'énergie du bracelet chuta de nouveau et un son fut émis depuis le bracelet de Len. Son énergie était à zéro. Feunard arrêta aussitôt son attaque. Len s'assit sur le sol et posa le cristal devant lui.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Demanda Sedza en s'approchant du cristal.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne pensais pas pouvoir te battre non ? Répondit Len. Et la victoire n'est pas ma priorité aujourd'hui.

Sedza murmura quelque chose que Len ne put entendre.

-Bon courage pour la suite, encouragea néanmoins le dresseur. Il reste encore des adversaires redoutables si tu veux réussir à gagner.

Sedza et Darkrai ne perdirent pas plus de temps et ils partirent en passant cette fois-ci par les plate-formes reliant la petite île au reste de la salle.

Feunard s'approcha de Len. Le dresseur n'était pas déçu. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu.

-La prochaine fois on fera mieux, dit Len à Feunard. Je n'abandonnerai pas, crois moi.

La réponse du dresseur sembla convenir au renard. Le pokémon et le dresseur décidèrent de quitter les lieux.

-[]-

-C'est dommage pour Len, fit remarquer Lasi.

-Sedza est surprenante, remarqua Emy. Parvenir à franchir une telle distance avec un saut, il faut vraiment être fort.

Adrian se tourna vers Lasi.

-Tu sais comment elle a fait ça ? Demanda Adrian au dresseur.

-Avec l'aura pas vrai ? Répondit le dresseur.

-Exactement, répondit l'homme de Riverte. Si elle fait bien parti de Setralph nous allons devoir faire encore plus attention car ils seraient déjà capables d'utiliser l'aura.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Adrian, demanda Lasi. Arcadia me protégera d'eux si besoin.

-C'est plus pour nos missions au sein d'Elderen qui m'inquiètent un peu à vrai dire, répondit Adrian. Il va falloir que je revois l'organisation des prochaines missions. Vivement que la finale se termine pour que je puisse m'occuper de ça.

-Si besoin, lorsque j'aurais fini l'entraînement avec Arcadia, je pourrais venir vous aider, proposa Lasi.

-Nous verrons cela à ce moment là, répondit Adrian. Ni moi, ni Arceus ne savons combien de temps Arcadia compte t'entraîner. Elle refuse d'en dire plus à Arceus, ce qui ne lui plaît pas trop à vrai dire.

La remarque d'Adrian concernant Arcadia rappela au dresseur qu'elle n'était pas la seule à agir sans faire attention à Arceus. Time et Adrian l'avaient déjà fait et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Arceus.

Sur les écrans, on pouvait voir que le nombre de participants avaient beaucoup diminué en quelques minutes seulement. Seul six participants étaient encore en course pour remporter la finale. Parmi eux il y avait Sedza, Albert et Edward.

-[]-

Sedza venait tout juste de sortir de la grotte, le cristal à la main, lorsque d'un coup elle fut paralysé. Edward et Noctunoir arrivèrent.

-Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais, dit Edward.

Albert arriva de l'autre côté, accompagné par son Flambusard. Les deux frères et leurs pokémons avaient décidé, après quelques minutes dans la grotte, de sortir afin de mettre un piège à celui qui passerait par ici avec le cristal. Noctunoir pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour paralyser une cible tant qu'il parvenait à maintenir son emprise sur elle.

-Flambusard utilise rapace sur Darkrai, ordonna Albert.

Contrairement à son frère, Albert ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance d'en finir avec Sedza et son Darkrai. Néanmoins Albert aurait préféré que son frère capture Darkrai au lieu de Sedza car le pokémon était certainement leur plus grande menace.

Flambusard se dirigea rapidement vers Darkrai qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Le pokémon vol percuta violemment son adversaire en le faisant tomber au sol.

-Darkrai lance trou noir, ordonna Sedza.

-Noctunoir attaque le avec ombre portée, ordonna Edward.

-Flambusard utilise moi d'abord sur Darkrai.

Noctunoir lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Sedza et fit apparaître une ombre qui frappa le pokémon légendaire. Ce dernier commença à créer autour de lui des particules noirs. Cependant Flambusard se dirigea rapidement vers Darkrai en brillant d'une lumière blanche. Il lâcha quelques particules noirs sur Darkrai, Sedza, Noctunoir et Edward. Darkrai stoppa immédiatement son attaque. Les quatre adversaires du duo Albert-Flambusard tombèrent au sol, endormi. Les bracelets de Sedza et Edward émirent un bruit indiquant qu'ils étaient disqualifiés. Albert se dépêcha de prendre le cristal des mains de Sedza et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il put en direction du stade.

-Flambusard je te laisse t'occuper de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne à ma poursuite ou qu'il n'y a personne qui m'attend, demanda l'homme.

L'oiseau de feu s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs pour avoir une meilleur vue des environs. Il n'y avait personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albert arriva devant le stade. Il pouvait entendre l'acclamation du public. Il entra dans le stade, le cristal dans la main. Plusieurs bruits sonnèrent indiquant que la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto était terminée. Le vainqueur de cette édition venait d'arriver, portant le cristal, preuve de sa victoire.

-[]-

Lorsqu'Albert arriva dans le stade en portant le cristal, Adrian et Emy se levèrent. Ils devaient se dépêcher de lancer ce qu'il fallait pour la cérémonie de fin. Adrian proposa à Lasi de quitter l'endroit afin de rejoindre les coulisses où se trouveraient d'ici quelques minutes Len, Edward, Albert, Sedza et les autres participants. La cérémonie de fin n'aurait lieu que le soir même donc il avait encore plus de cinq heures devant lui avant qu'elle n'ait lieu. Le dresseur décida d'accepter la proposition d'Adrian même si l'idée d'être proche de Sedza et de son Darkrai ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Quelques minutes après être arrivé dans les loges des participants, Len arriva en premier. N'ayant pas eu besoin de recevoir de soin pour quitter le sommeil provoqué par Darkrai, il n'avait eu besoin que d'un simple test de santé consistant à vérifier si il n'avait pas eu de blessures. Lasi le félicita pour sa performance durant la finale.

Puis ce fut Albert qui arriva. Après avoir été acclamé par la foule et après un petit discours du présentateur qui avait commenté toute la finale, il avait pu passer le test de santé. N'ayant rien eu lui aussi son test n'avait duré que peu de temps. Lasi et Len félicitèrent le champion de l'édition de Kanto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs participants arrivèrent en même temps. Il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient été victime de l'attaque trou noir. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sedza et Edward. Les deux participants se dirigèrent vers le vainqueur.

-Bien joué Albert, dit Sedza, toujours souriante.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me trahisses de la sorte, fit remarquer Edward. Mais bravo.

Durant la discussion qui s'en suivit, Lasi regarda du coin de l'œil Sedza et Darkrai. Cependant, même si elle faisait parti de l'ordre de Setralph, Sedza se comportait comme une personne normale. Lasi trouvait ça déconcertant alors qu'il connaissait la vérité la concernant. Finalement après quelques minutes Lasi décida de quitter la pièce pour laisser les participants se changer.

Lasi les attendit à l'extérieur du stade. L'endroit était rempli de personnes qui quittaient le stade pour retourner se promener. Dans quelques heures tout les stands commenceraient à disparaître. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que quelqu'un rejoigne Lasi.

-Ça _ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal,_ pensa Lasi en voyant Sedza et Darkrai avançaient.

Sedza lui faisait des signes en étant toujours souriante. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle n'était pas accompagné de Darkrai, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse appartenir à Setralph. Et il n'aurait certainement pas été dérangé d'être avec elle.

-Belle finale pas vrai, fit remarquer Sedza.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Lasi.

La jeune femme jeta un œil autour d'elle. Ils étaient entourés par la foule.

-Qu'as tu pensé de ma maîtrise de l'aura ? Demanda-t-elle. Je me débrouille plutôt bien pas vrai ?

-Faire une longue distance en utilisant l'aura n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça, répondit Lasi avec un air de défi.

Le sourire de Sedza se fit plus marqué sur son visage. Apparemment, la réponse de Lasi avait pu confirmer quelque chose pour la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Darkrai ne fera rien aujourd'hui, dit-elle. C'est dommage pour vous de ne pas avoir de preuves.

Lasi décida de ne pas répondre.

-Bien, puisque tu n'as pas envie de me répondre je te laisse un message de notre chef, Esper, dit-elle. Il souhaite féliciter cet homme qui vous a aidé à vous enfuir de l'une de nos bases et qui a également sauver plusieurs vies au sein de notre ordre.

Lasi mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait de Time. Cependant il ne savait pas qu'il avait également chercher à sauver la vie des membres de Setralph. Était-ce en lien avec les choses qu'il devait faire avant de partir ?

-Tu vois de qui je parle, c'est bien, fit-elle remarquer. Bien je vais te laisser. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour partir dès ce soir, une fois la cérémonie terminée.

La jeune femme commença à partir, suivie par Darkrai, puis elle se retourna.

-A la prochaine Lasi, salua-t-elle en lui faisant des grands gestes.

Puis elle reprit son chemin.

- _Son comportement est vraiment bizarre_ , ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Lasi.

Dialga confirma la pensée du dresseur. Quelques instants après, Len, Edward et Albert arrivèrent. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent si le dresseur de Kanto avait vu Sedza, l'adolescent leur expliqua qu'elle était partie rassembler ses affaires pour pouvoir partir dès que la cérémonie du soir même serait terminée.

-C'est dommage, fit remarquer Len. J'aurais bien voulu lui proposer de manger avec nous ce soir. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors.

- _Heureusement ce n'est pas ce soir,_ pensa Lasi.

Le groupe décida de se promener dans les stands en attendant la cérémonie de clôture du PokéAdventure. Lasi profita d'un moment où Edward et Albert étaient partis de leur côté pendant un instant pour demander à Len comment il se sentait pour ce qu'il devait faire ce soir là, après la cérémonie. Le dresseur de Riverte se sentait confiant. Lasi lui souhaita une nouvelle fois de réussir.

La cérémonie de fermeture du PokéAdventure de Kanto arriva finalement rapidement pour les quatre dresseurs. Les différents participants furent appelés pour se rendre au centre du stade. Lasi, quand à lui, dut se trouver une place dans les gradins du stade afin de pouvoir assister à la cérémonie.

Adrian, Emy, ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe ayant organisés cette édition du PokéAdventure se trouvait eux aussi au centre du stade. Néanmoins Adrian était à l'écart des autres. Étant le maître de cérémonie, il était le mieux placé pour que tous puissent le voir.

L'homme de Riverte commença son discours de clôture en rappelant les origines du PokéAdventure. Il s'agissait d'un événement très ancien qui avait été conçu pour évaluer les liens entre les humains et les pokémons, comme de nombreuses disciplines. Depuis, cette discipline avait connu de nombreuses évolutions et Adrian indiqua qu'il était fier de faire parti de ceux qui apportaient une évolution à cet événement.

Quelques années auparavant, il avait remit aux goûts du jour le PokéAdventure en mettant en place, grâce à son entreprise, tout un tas d'appareils permettant de protéger les participants, de les informer mais également tout un tas de mécanismes permettant de proposer de nouvelles épreuves. A présent le PokéAdventure n'était plus qu'une discipline évaluant les liens entre humains et pokémons, mais il s'agissait également d'une discipline permettant de montrer à tous les progrès de la technologie. Adrian se disait être fier de pouvoir montrer cela au plus grand nombre.

Puis Adrian passa au couronnement du nouveau vainqueur du PokéAdventure, Albert. Le créateur de l'événement dit quelques mots concernant la performance du participant tout au long de cette édition puis il laissa Albert parler pendant quelques instants.

Finalement Adrian reprit la parole. Il parla des autres participants brièvement en évoquant les réussites et les échecs de chacun. Il leur souhaita bon courage pour la suite en espérant les revoir durant la prochaine édition.

-Et c'est ainsi que je déclare la fin de l'édition du PokéAdventure de Kanto, ainsi que celle de la cérémonie de fin, termina l'homme.

C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent dans tout le stade. Les écrans, qui jusque là affichaient Adrian Dusya furent brouillés. Un spot lumineux apparut en bas du stade, éclairant seulement Adrian. Les écrans de télévision se stabilisèrent en affichant une nouvelle image. Il s'agissait d'une vue aérienne d'une région.

-Mais avant cela, j'ai encore une annonce à faire, indiqua Adrian Dusya. J'en avais déjà parlé il y a quelques temps mais nous avons déjà commencé à préparer la prochaine édition du PokéAdventure. Cette prochaine édition aura lieu dans la région de Sinnoh et j'espère que vous l'attendrez autant que nous.

Les écrans de télévision changèrent d'images pour montrer les bracelets que portaient les participants durant les épreuves. Les bracelets possédaient tous le même design mais certains étaient accompagnés d'un objet. Un était accompagné d'une baie, un autre d'un crochet de grappin, un autre d'une sorte de pokéball holographique. D'autres bracelets apparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

-Cette nouvelle édition se veut plus ambitieuses que les précédents en ajoutant des nouvelles épreuves, qui je l'espère vous plairont, autant pour ceux qui participeront, que pour ceux qui regarderont, dit Adrian.

Puis les écrans s'éteignirent avant de faire apparaître une année en gros.

-Cette édition commencera dans trois ans, indiqua le créateur du PokéAdventure. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à être parmi nous.

Les écrans s'éteignirent tandis que les lumières du stade se rallumèrent. Les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir bruyamment, ainsi que les participants et les membres de l'équipe. De là où il était, Lasi pouvait entendre l'impatience de certains de participer ou de voir cette nouvelle édition qui s'annonçait comme étant meilleur que les précédentes.

Au centre du stade, Len et Edward semblaient impatients eux aussi. Albert quand à lui était plutôt mitigé. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à remporter la finale mais d'un côté il aurait voulu pouvoir participer à la prochaine édition. Ayant remporté la finale, il n'allait pas pouvoir y participer car il ferait parti de l'équipe organisant l'événement.

La cérémonie prit finalement fin. Lasi retrouva Edward et Albert en dehors du stade. Ces derniers avertirent Lasi que Len était parti avec Emy. Le garçon avait quelque chose à dire à Emy.

Edward et Albert décidèrent de rentrer dans leur chambre pour finir de préparer leurs affaires. Lasi décida de faire de même. Dès le lendemain matin il repartirait pour rejoindre le Bourg-Palette.

Une heure passa lorsque Lasi entendit sa pokéwalk vibrer. Il venait de recevoir un message de la part de Len. Apparemment tout s'était bien passé pour lui. Le dresseur fut content pour le dresseur de Riverte.

-La prochaine fois, je te donnerais un coup de main, avait ajouté Len dans son message.

Le message fit rire Lasi. Il ne répondit rien au message. Pour le moment il essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce moment où il aurait peut être besoin du soutien de Len. Avant cela il devait se concentrer sur l'entraînement d'Arcadia.

 _-Prends quelques jours de repos avant de venir,_ fit la voix d'Arcadia dans la tête de Lasi.

Le jeune dresseur ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui en entendant la voix de la femme. Mais elle n'était pas là.

- _Mon devoir est de veiller sur toi_ , ajouta-t-elle. _Peu importe où tu es, je te surveille._

Lasi remercia Arcadia mentalement. Puis ayant terminé de préparer ses affaires il décida de se coucher. Le lendemain matin il retournerait au Bourg-Palette pour passer quelques jours auprès de sa famille. Puis il partirait pour les Archives du Temps afin de suivre les enseignements d'Arcadia.


	39. Chapitre 38 - Les Archives du Temps

Après être rentré à Riverte, Leila était tout d'abord passée chez ses parents qui vivaient dans la ville de Yumana. Il s'agissait d'une ville situé près de la mer sur l'une des quatre îles de la région. La ville faisait parti d'une des villes les plus touristiques après la capitale de la région, Etervia. Néanmoins la ville de Yumana allait bientôt accueillir un nouvel événement à savoir la ligue de Riverte. Cette dernière était en pleine construction encore aujourd'hui et la sélection des champions d'arène avait été réalisé. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre la fin de la construction du siège de la ligue de Riverte.

Leila connaissait bien l'une des personnes qui avait réussi à être sélectionné pour faire parti des champions d'arènes. Il s'agissait de sa sœur qui avait réussi à passer l'examen pour devenir championne d'arène. Elle occuperait l'arène de la ville de Gasart, une ville se trouvant au sommet d'une montagne non loin d'Etervia.

Après avoir passé quelques jours avec sa famille Leila était parti vers Etervia. La capitale de la région de Riverte était une immense mégalopole où la technologie semblait être bien plus avancée qu'ailleurs. Ceci était principalement dû à la présence du siège de l'entreprise Future Advanced, l'entreprise d'Adrian Dusya. Cette entreprise était certainement l'entreprise la plus avancée technologiquement et à chaque fois qu'elle annonçait un nouvel appareil tous étaient surpris par l'objet.

Si Leila se dirigeait là-bas c'était pour rejoindre le quartier général de l'organisation Elderen. Le siège d'Elderen se trouvait sous le siège de Future Advanced. En faisant cela Adrian avait réussi à cacher l'existence de son organisation.

La dresseuse venait d'arriver dans le bureau qu'occupait Adrian quand il s'occupait des affaires de l'organisation. L'homme était revenu après avoir fini de s'occuper des derniers détails concernant la fin de l'édition du PokéAdventure de Kanto quelques heures auparavant. Si la dresseuse se trouvait là, c'était parce que l'homme lui avait demandé. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était retournée au sein d'Elderen et jusque là elle avait surtout passé différents tests, qu'il s'agisse de test médicaux ou de tests sur ses capacités. Elle n'était pas encore partie en mission et celui qui avait remplacé Adrian durant son absence avait indiqué à Leila qu'Adrian lui donnerait personnellement sa mission lorsqu'il serait de retour. Une fois de retour, Adrian avait immédiatement demandé à Leila de venir le voir dès qu'elle pourrait.

-Installe-toi, proposa Adrian en la voyant entrer.

Leila ne se fit pas prier et s'installa dans l'un des confortables fauteuils se trouvant en face du bureau de l'homme.

-J'ai croisé Lasi durant la finale du PokéAdventure, indiqua-t-il. Nous avons pu parler de certains choses dont je te parlerais plus tard. Avant tout je voulais m'excuser pour ce que tu as subi chez Setralph. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait t'arriver une telle chose et je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour t'avoir mise en danger.

-Je te remercie, dit Leila. Mais personne n'était capable de prévoir ça. Et personne n'aurait pu empêcher cela. Même Time qui était présent n'a rien pu faire.

Adrian apprécia la gentillesse de la dresseuse.

-Je viens de voir le rapport concernant les différents tests que tu as eu, reprit l'homme. L'entraînement de Time et la quête de Simelya t'ont permis de grandement améliorer tes capacités. Et heureusement pour toi, les expériences de Rayner n'ont pas laissé de traces.

-Voilà une très bonne nouvelle, fit remarquer la dresseuse. Je vais pouvoir retourner en mission du coup.

-Oui mais ça va être particulier pour toi, répondit Adrian. Tu ne feras pas de missions avec les autres membres de l'organisation mais tu me suivras.

-Te suivre ? C'est à dire ?

-Ta mission sera de rester à mes côtés. Déjà car ça évitera que tu sois trop en danger. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre une nouvelle histoire comme quoi tu as failli mourir. C'est déjà assez difficile de l'entendre quand ça concerne d'autres membres alors si c'est une enfant qui est une victime je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à surmonter ça.

-Et en quoi consisteront ces missions ?

-Nous allons donner un coup de main à Lasi, dit Adrian. Nous allons devoir inspecter et nous informer sur certains lieux. Notre première mission commencera dans quelques heures, une fois que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de toute ma paperasse.

-En quoi inspecter des lieux nous permettra d'aider Lasi ? Demanda l'adolescente. Je ne vois pas trop le lien.

-Nous savons tout deux qu'Arcadia va entraîner Lasi à utiliser ses pouvoirs, dit Adrian. Je pense que tu es déjà au courant que le pendentif de Lasi est bridé par une étrange puissance. Arcadia a prévu de résoudre ce problème mais pour cela elle a besoin d'accéder à certains lieux. C'est là que nous intervenons.

-Arcadia ne peut s'occuper de ça par elle même ? Demanda Leila.

-Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire mais je me doute que si elle m'a demandé de faire ça c'est parce qu'elle ne peut le faire, dit Adrian.

-D'accord, et où partons nous ?

-Nous avons deux endroits dans un premier temps, répondit Adrian. Il y a la Grotte des Légendes sur l'île du Souvenir. J'y avais trouvé un fragment du pendentif de Simelya là-bas il y a quelques années mais d'après Arcadia il y aurait également autre chose. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

L'île du Souvenir était une petite île se trouvant en plein milieu de la région de Riverte. Nombreux sont ceux qui trouvaient l'endroit comme inintéressant mais certains amateurs d'histoires aimaient s'y rendre pour effectuer des recherches. A ce jour personne n'avait néanmoins réussi à trouver quelque chose, du moins officiellement. Malgré cela, certains avaient encore espoir d'y trouver quelque chose et de réussir à savoir pourquoi cette île portait un tel nom.

-Et l'autre endroit ?

-Il s'agit du Mont Sworald, répondit Adrian. Je suppose que tu connais déjà la légende de Setralph et Sworald.

-Bien entendu, répondit la dresseuse. Setralph était un pokémon surpuissant qui avait tenté de détruire le monde pour le refaçonner à son image il y a bien longtemps. Un humain du nom d'Elderen avait alors invoqué Sworald qui s'était battu contre Setralph. Leur affrontement s'était soldé par la victoire de Sworald qui scella son adversaire dans un objet.

-Le Mont Sworald et le Mont Setralph ont tout deux été érigés lors de leur affrontement, indiqua Adrian. D'après Arcadia une partie de leurs pouvoirs seraient encore à l'intérieur. Et Lasi pourrait avoir besoin du pouvoir de Sworald.

-Lasi pourrait obtenir d'autres pouvoirs ? S'étonna Leila. Mais comment c'est possible ? Il possède déjà le pouvoir de Dialga et il a également reçu les pouvoirs que possédaient Simelya.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais apparemment ça serait possible, dit Adrian. Mais d'après ce qu'avait sous-entendu Arcadia, même Arceus ne serait pas au courant de cela.

Leila devint silencieuse pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à une raison qui aurait pu expliquer cela mais rien ne lui vint en tête.

-J'espère que tu es prête à partir en mission, dit Adrian. Je finis de m'occuper de certaines affaires et nous partons. Je t'appellerais quand nous pourrons partir donc ne part pas trop loin.

Leila fit comprendre à son supérieur qu'elle avait compris et elle quitta la pièce. Adrian reprit immédiatement son travail.

-[]-

-C'est dans cette direction, assura Lasi.

- _Oui je sais_ , rappela Dialga. _Souviens-toi que je fais parti des seuls à connaître l'emplacement des Archives._

Lasi avait oublié cela. En plus de lui, Arceus et Arcadia, Dialga connaissait également l'emplacement des Archives du Temps. Seuls eux quatre étaient au courant de l'emplacement de l'endroit. Le dresseur était sur Dialga qui volait au dessus des flots à une vitesse extraordinaire.

-Passons le premier portail, dit Lasi.

Dialga confirma et d'un coup un vortex bleu s'ouvrit face à eux, à une centaine de mètres. En quelques instants le dresseur et son pokémon le franchirent. Ils se sentirent transporter ailleurs. Aussitôt sorti Dialga vira à droite et passa à travers un autre vortex. Une fois de plus le pokémon et son dresseur se sentirent transporter. Ils réitérèrent les passages entre les portails près d'une dizaine de fois avant d'arriver en face d'un immense palais blanc se trouvant au milieu des flots.

- _Bienvenue aux Archives du Temps Lasi_ , annonça Dialga.

Le dresseur reconnut l'endroit parfaitement. Grâce aux souvenirs de Simelya il avait pu reconnaître l'endroit. Il fut néanmoins étonné de voir que rien n'avait changé.

Dialga se posa sur une passerelle se trouvant juste devant les grandes portes d'entrées du lieu mystique. Lasi descendit et les portes s'ouvrirent un peu, laissant sortir deux personnes. Il s'agissait d'Arcadia et d'un invité surprise : Time.

-Bonjour, salua Lasi.

-Bienvenue ici Maître Dialga, Maître Lasi, répondit Arcadia.

Lasi eut un sourire gêné en l'entendant appeler Maître.

-On pourrait éviter le maître ? Demanda le dresseur. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à m'habituer.

-Si tu le souhaites, j'arrête de le faire, accepta la femme.

- _Que fais Time ici ?_ Demanda Dialga. _Tu n'étais pas retourné à ton époque ?_

-Je suis ici à la demande d'Arcadia, répondit Time. J'étais retourné à mon époque mais après quelques jours Arcadia m'a rappelé que je devais venir ici. Heureusement, le Dialga de mon époque n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour me transporter à votre époque si je reste aux Archives.

- _Je profiterais de ta présence pour te demander quelques explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois_ , indiqua le pokémon dragon. _Je n'ai rien dit car la situation était encore trop récente pour que tous puissent prendre du recul._

-Si tu veux, répondit Time. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

-Discutons à l'intérieur si vous le voulez bien, dit Arcadia.

Arcadia ouvrit un peu plus les portes et fit signe à Lasi d'entrer. Puis la femme leva une main vers Dialga. La taille du pokémon diminua pour atteindre celle d'un Salamèche. Dialga la remercia et il entra également dans le lieu. Time et Arcadia entrèrent et les portes se fermèrent.

L'intérieur était tel que Lasi avait pu le voir dans les souvenirs de Simelya. L'endroit où il se trouvait était constitué de plusieurs couloirs délimités par de grandes bibliothèques en bois contenant des livres. Lasi ne pouvait les compter un par un mais il devait y en avoir certainement des milliers.

Le couloir principal menait le groupe vers une grande table ronde en bois. Sur la table il y avait un étrange appareil hexagonal libérant une lueur bleu. En un coup d'œil Lasi sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet de cette époque. Il devait s'agir d'un objet d'une époque future.

Le groupe s'installa autour de la table. Après quelques instants Arcadia prit la parole.

-Dialga tu veux bien commencer par tes questions pour Time ? Demanda-t-elle. Nous pourrons ensuite parler de ce qui attend Lasi durant son séjour ici.

- _Faisons comme ça alors_ , accepta Dialga. _Time, la dernière fois quand tu nous as expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas changer les cours des événements je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui t'en empêchait_ _et ce que tu avais pu voir à chaque fois que tu t'apprêtais à changer le cours du temps. Tu peux m'éclaircir sur ce point ?_

Time se leva et commença à faire le tour de la table.

-Bien entendu, je vous dois des explications de toute manière, dit-il. La dernière fois je vous avais dit que je ne pouvais changer le cours des événements. En réalité je pourrais changer le passé néanmoins en faisant cela je modifie tout mon passé. Mais je ne peux me permettre de faire cela. Lorsque je m'apprête à modifier les événements passés je peux voir pendant quelques instants votre futur si je réalise ces modifications. Jusque là toutes les modifications que j'ai voulu apporter m'ont toutes apporté la même vision. Si je ne peux me permettre de modifier le futur c'est parce que ces modifications entraîneront un futur où le monde est détruit.

Dialga sembla être satisfait de cette réponse.

 _-C'est la même chose qui se produit lorsque je parviens à voyager dans le temps et que je modifie des éléments_ , dit Dialga. _Néanmoins je n'ai jamais eu ce type de vision d'un monde totalement détruit. J'avais essayé de changer les événements qui s'étaient produit à l'époque de Simelya mais chacune de mes visions m'indiquait la fin des porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs._

 _-_ Tu en sais plus sur ce qui pourrait détruire le monde dans tes visions ? Demanda Arcadia.

-J'ai une hypothèse à ce sujet mais je ne suis sûr de rien, répondit Time. Le monde est plongé dans une sorte de totale obscurité. J'entends des plaintes, des cris et j'ai l'impression que tout n'est que désolation. Et j'ai aussi l'impression que les âmes des morts errent partout sur le monde. Je suppose donc que ça pourrait être Setralph.

-Les âmes des morts tu dis ? Demanda confirmation la femme. Si c'est bien ça, je penserais à Setralph également.

-Setralph ? Répéta Lasi.

-Pas l'organisation, intervint Arcadia. Setralph, à l'origine c'est un pokémon légendaire de la région de Riverte. Il y a longtemps Setralph avait voulu détruire le monde pour le changer comme il le souhaitait. Setralph se nourrit de l'âme des vivants en les empêchant de disparaître de cette dimension à leur mort. A l'époque Sworald, un autre pokémon, avait réussi à l'arrêter au bon moment en le scellant. Mais il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment.

- _En modifiant le passé cela provoquerait la réapparition de Setralph ?_ S'étonna le dragon du temps. _Mais quel est le lien entre les deux ?_

-Peut être parce que je suis lié à Sworald, indiqua Time. Mais j'avoue ne pas trop savoir si c'est vraiment ça.

 _-Lié ?_ Répéta Dialga.

-Oui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en parler, dit Arcadia. Si tu as fini Dialga je vais vous expliquer ça.

- _Fais donc, j'ai fini mes questions_ , dit Dialga. _Désolé d'avoir douté de toi Time._

-Excusez moi encore de n'avoir rien dit et de ne pas avoir pu vous aider comme j'aurais voulu faire, s'excusa Time.

-Bien maintenant je vais vous parler de ce que j'ai prévu pour toi Lasi, dit Arcadia. Comme tu t'en doutes, je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour que je puisse t'entraîner. Étant celui qu'Arceus a choisi pour représenter la nouvelle génération des porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs tu te dois de maîtriser le tien au maximum. Ton voyage à Hoenn t'as permis d'en apprendre plus sur l'utilisation grâce à l'entraînement que t'as fourni Time et grâce à l'expérience de Simelya que tu as reçu. Néanmoins tu ne le maîtrises pas totalement.

Arcadia tendit une main vers le centre de la table. L'étrange appareil hexagonal se mit à luir d'une faible lueur et une représentation holographique d'un petit objet en forme de chaîne apparut. Cet objet disait quelque chose à Lasi mais il avait du mal à s'en souvenir.

-Tu as dû le remarquer mais ton apprentissage dans la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs est perturbé, reprit Arcadia. Il y a trois ans, Arceus t'avait confié un fragment de sa chaîne. Time l'avait ensuite utilisé pour récupérer le premier pendentif de pouvoirs artificiel qu'avait réussi à créer la Team Rocket il y a quelques années. Heureusement pour nous, Setralph n'a jamais eu vent de cette création. Mais revenons en au fragment de chaîne d'Arceus. En te le confiant, Arceus n'avait pas prévu que son fragment agirait sur ton pendentif.

-C'est à cause du fragment de chaîne si ma progression est freinée ? Demanda confirmation l'adolescent.

-C'est exactement ça, répondit la femme aux cheveux turquoises. Mais je vais m'occuper de lever cette limitation durant ton entraînement. Mais en plus de cette limite, le fragment de chaîne t'a également confié de nouveaux pouvoirs que tu ne peux utiliser à cause de cette limite. Ton pendentif est certainement un cas unique dans l'histoire des pendentifs de pouvoirs. Tu dois être capable d'utiliser tous les pouvoirs possibles puisque tu possèdes le pouvoir du Dieu pokémon.

- _Tous_ _les pouvoirs ?_ Répéta Dialga.

-Nous possédons déjà le pouvoir du temps ainsi que celui d'Inaris et Azelky grâce au pendentif de Simelya, indiqua Time. Mais au final c'est surtout le pouvoir d'Arceus qui est le plus en important dans notre pendentif. Puisqu'il s'agit du pouvoir du dieu nous sommes capable de faire tout ce qu'il peut faire. Mais nous sommes limités sur son utilisation. Nous pourrions créer de minuscules dimensions temporaires, remodeler certaines parties de notre monde. Bref, faire certaines choses que seul Arceus peut faire en temps normal.

- _Tu nous parlais de ton lien avec Sworald,_ reprit Dialga. _C'est à cause de ça ?_

 _-_ Non, Lasi n'est pas encore lié à elle, répondit Time.

-Mais c'est prévu, ajouta Arcadia. Après tout si nous devons affronter l'Ordre de Setralph il vaut mieux que Lasi possède les pouvoirs de Sworald puisque nous allons devoir affronter ceux qui ont pris le nom de son adversaire.

-L'Ordre n'essayera pas de le réveiller, affirma Time. Du moins si on ne change pas les événements qui sont censés se dérouler. Mais le pouvoir de Sworald reste intéressant à posséder, notamment pour ce qui est de la maîtrise des sceaux. Mais ça Arcadia l'expliquera au moment voulu. Et puis même si vous ne serez pas confrontés à Setralph directement vous serez confrontés à son pouvoir à un moment ou à un autre.

-Donc si je récapitule bien, Arcadia tu as prévu de me permettre d'utiliser tout le potentiel de mes pouvoirs c'est ça ? Résuma Lasi.

-C'est ça, répondit Arcadia. Nous serons amenés à voyager parfois durant ton entraînement. Mais bon ne t'en fais pas pour ta sécurité. Avec moi tu ne crains pas grand chose.

Lasi le savait déjà. Il avait pu la voir en œuvre dans les souvenirs de Simelya.

-Bien maintenant je vais vous parler de comment va se dérouler ton entraînement ici, dit Arcadia. Et après nous pourrons commencer par un petit exercice pour que je puisse évaluer ton niveau. Suivez-moi.

Elle se leva et commença à se diriger dans les Archives du Temps, suivi par tout le reste du groupe. La femme des Archives du Temps profita de la marche pour commencer son explication sur l'entraînement du dresseur.

Après plusieurs minutes, Arcadia termina ses explications. Lasi avait compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Durant leur marche, le dresseur avait pu remarqué à quel point l'endroit était gigantesque et il allait certainement lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'endroit et à parvenir à se déplacer sans se perdre.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande pièce qui avait dû être créé pour servir de salle d'entraînement. Les quelques gradins présents sur chaque côté de la pièce et le sol couvert de sable au milieu de la salle trahissaient l'utilité de cette salle.

Arcadia avait expliqué durant leur marche en quoi consisterait l'exercice que Lasi allait devoir réaliser. Il allait devoir affronter Time dans un duel en utilisant uniquement les pouvoirs que lui conférait son pendentif de pouvoirs. Il n'était donc pas question pour le jeune dresseur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs liés à l'aura.

-Tu es sûr que je peux utiliser tous mes pouvoirs ici ? Demanda Time en se plaçant à un côté du terrain. Je ne risque pas d'épuiser Dialga qui doit déjà me maintenir à cette époque en utilisant tous mes pouvoirs ?

-Si tu es dans les Archives ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Arcadia. Les Archives possèdent le pouvoir de te transporter ici sans que Dialga n'ait besoin de concentrer son énergie. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Utilise tous tes pouvoirs dans ce combat.

Time fit signe qu'il avait compris. Il se tint prêt. Lasi s'était dirigé de l'autre côté du terrain. Comme lui avait appris Time quelques semaines auparavant, il se mit en position pour être prêt pour le duel.

-Vous pouvez commencer, indiqua Arcadia.

-Je te laisse commencer Lasi, proposa le voyageur du temps.

Lasi ne se fit pas prier. Il envoya vers son double du futur une boule de feu. Time fit apparaître une lame d'eau dans sa main droite et il fit un geste pour contrer la boule de feu. Cette dernière disparut en touchant la lame. Puis de son autre main, le voyageur du temps lança un rayon électrique vers Lasi. Le dresseur se décala juste à temps et commença à se déplacer rapidement vers son adversaire. Time décida également de se rapprocher. Ayant une plus grande maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, Time arriva instantanément devant Lasi. L'adolescent fit apparaître immédiatement ses griffes d'acier et tenta de porter un coup. La lame d'eau que tenait Time se changea d'un coup en lame de feu. Il contra les différentes attaques de son lui du passé, mais après quelques offensives Lasi recula en faisant disparaître ses griffes qui avaient commencé un peu à fondre face aux flammes.

-Je passe à la vitesse supérieur, indiqua Time à Lasi.

La lame de l'adulte changea pour prendre une apparence violette. Time disparut et réapparut à différents endroits autour de Lasi en laissant à chaque fois une lueur violette au sol. Les lueurs se lièrent par des liens violets. Lasi n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Un cercle se dessina sur le sol et il fut paralysé. Time réapparut en dehors du cercle.

-Tu es sûr que c'est utile Arcadia ? Demanda Time en faisant disparaître l'épée qu'il avait dans la main. Je ne vois pas ce que ce duel peut apporter à Lasi, surtout si tu me demandes d'utiliser mes pouvoirs à leur maximum.

Arcadia se tourna vers Dialga.

-Qu'en penses-tu Dialga ? Demanda Arcadia.

Le pokémon fut étonné que la gardienne des Archives du Temps lui pose cette question. Il regarda Lasi qui était enfermé dans le cercle.

- _Je dois en penser quelque chose ?_ S'enquit le pokémon légendaire.

Au même moment Lasi commença à pouvoir bouger. Le cercle commença à voir apparaître des fissures. Après quelques instants Lasi parvint à se libérer de sa prison.

-Ce petit duel vous aura permis de voir à quoi peut ressembler le pouvoir de Sworald, dit Arcadia à Dialga et Lasi. Les différentes lames qu'a pu utiliser Time ainsi que ce sceau qu'il a fait. Tout provient de Sworald.

-Et je dois parvenir à faire ça ? Demanda Lasi un peu essoufflé.

-Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit Arcadia. Nous verrons cela quand nous aurons suffisamment avancer dans ta maîtrise des pouvoirs que tu as déjà. Nous commencerons dès demain. Aujourd'hui je vais te laisser t'habituer aux Archives. Si tu me cherches, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

Lasi fit signe qu'il avait compris. Arcadia commença à quitter la salle d'entraînement puis elle s'adressa à Time avant de partir.

-Tu peux y aller, dit-elle. Je m'occupe du reste.

Time lui fit un signe de la tête.

-Tu ne m'aideras donc pas pour mon entraînement, dit Lasi.

-Du tout, répondit Time. Arcadia s'occupera de ton entraînement. Elle ne possède pas de pendentifs de pouvoirs mais elle dispose de beaucoup d'atouts. Tu les découvriras petit à petit au fur de ton entraînement. Et puis tu l'as déjà vu à l'œuvre dans les souvenirs de Simelya.

-D'accord.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, dit Time. N'hésites pas à t'informer avec les différents documents qu'il y a ici. Tout cet endroit t'appartiens à présent.

Time s'approcha et mit une main sur l'épaule du dresseur.

-Je veux encore m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la base de Setralph, dit-il. Fais attention à toi. Et fais attention à Leila.

-Merci à toi de nous avoir aidé, remercia Lasi.

Time fut reconnaissant auprès de son lui du passé d'avoir accepté de faire table rase de ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce qu'il n'avait pu faire pour aider les dresseurs lorsqu'ils avaient eu besoin de son aide.

-Fais attention à eux Dialga d'accord ? Demanda Time.

- _Je m'occupe d'eux_ , répondit le dragon du temps.

Time disparut d'un coup dans un flash. Lasi se dirigea vers Dialga qui décida de lui faire visiter les lieux. Puisqu'il connaissait les lieux le pokémon légendaire faisait office d'un excellent guide.

-[]-

Le bureau du chef de l'organisation qui cherchait à créer un pendentif de pouvoirs de manière artificielle était bien rempli ce jour là. Cinq êtres étaient rassemblés dans la pièce, autour d'une table. Parmi ces cinq êtres, quatre étaient des humains, un était un pokémon. Parmi les humains, deux étaient des femmes, deux étaient des hommes. Tous portaient un uniforme semblable : une veste noir portant un chiffre différent dans le dos, au dessus d'un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Seul le pokémon, un Darkrai, portait un brassard autour de l'un de ses bras indiquant le chiffre cinq. Les chiffres allaient du numéro un au numéro six mais celui portant le numéro trois n'était pas là.

-Teseline n'est toujours pas là ? Fit remarquer Sedza, la femme portant le numéro deux.

-Suite à la crise qu'elle a eu après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la base sous-marine ce n'est pas étonnant, fit remarquer Rayner, le numéro quatre.

-Mais son état évolue positivement, rétorqua Ina, qui portait le numéro six. Ses crises sont beaucoup moins fréquentes.

-Quand penses-tu qu'elle sera de nouveau opérationnelle ? Demanda l'homme portant le numéro un.

-D'ici deux semaines à un mois, répondit Ina.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux laisser Teseline être au sein de Setralph après ce qu'elle a fait et de son comportement Esper, signala Darkrai à l'homme portant le numéro un.

-Teseline est un membre important de notre organisation, dit Esper, le numéro un de l'Ordre de Setralph. C'est elle qui s'occupe de nos missions les plus risquées. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour l'Ordre, nous n'aurions certainement jamais eu autant d'avance par rapport à nos estimations de départ. Pas vrai Rayner ?

-Oui, répondit le scientifique sans hésiter. Elle nous a permis de récupérer des tonnes d'informations, notamment en ce qui concerne le pistage de Lasi et Leila à Hoenn. Sans elle je n'aurais pas pu récupérer toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin pour améliorer nos recherches sur la création d'un premier prototype.

Darkrai n'était pas de cet avis.

-Je pense juste que sa présence au sein de l'Ordre est dangereuse, dit Darkrai. Mais ce n'est pas la seule à être dangereuse.

Darkrai n'avait pas précisé de qui il s'agissait mais tous savait qu'il faisait allusion à Ina. Le pokémon regarda l'adolescente pour lui faire comprendre ça. Ina répondit par un air de défi.

-Bref, puisque Teseline n'est pas encore en état de faire ses missions, Sedza et Darkrai vous la remplacerait, dit Esper. Vous allez partir du côté d'Hoenn de nouveau pour faire des recherches sur les lieux en lien avec Groudon, Kyogre et Rayquaza. Vous recevrez les détails durant votre voyage.

-D'accord, fit Sedza. Darkrai, faisons de notre mieux encore une fois.

Darkrai ne répondit rien et se contenta de croiser les bras. Le comportement continuellement joyeux de sa partenaire commençait à l'agacer.

-Rayner, tu continues de mener ton équipe de recherche, continua Esper. Et je veux un rapport hebdomadaire de votre avancée.

-D'accord, répondit Rayner.

-Ina, dès que Teseline ira mieux tu partiras à Sinnoh, reprit le numéro un de l'ordre. Tu iras chercher tes badges. Une fois que tu auras tout en ta possession, tu pourras te préoccuper entièrement de ta mission au sein de Setralph.

L'adolescente accepta par un signe de la tête.

-De mon côté je vais faire des recherches sur cet étranger qui est intervenu lorsque nous avions capturé Leila et Lasi, indiqua Esper. Nous avons un coup de retard là-dessus et tant que nous n'aurons pu déterminer si c'est une menace pour nous, nous devons rester vigilent.

Ina sourit intérieurement à l'évocation de Time. La simple apparition de Time et ce qu'il avait fait, que ce soit pour libérer Lasi et Leila ou que ce soit pour arrêter la crise de Teseline, avait provoqué une sorte d'état d'alerte dans l'esprit du chef de l'ordre de Setralph.

Au même moment une sonnerie se fit entendre et après quelques instants une voix sortit d'un haut-parleur.

-Excusez nous de vous déranger durant votre réunion, dit une voix d'homme. Mais Teseline vient de refaire une crise. Personne n'a rien à craindre mais Ina nous a demandé de l'informer dès que ça arriverait.

Ina se leva.

-J'arrive, dit-elle. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, dit Esper. Nous avions terminé de toute manière.

Ina sortit du bureau. Après quelques minutes de course, elle arriva à l'intérieur d'une salle. Teseline était attachée à une table et elle se démenait comme un diable pour essayer de se détacher. Par la simple vue d'Ina, elle commença à se calmer.

-Ça va, dit Ina. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer.

La femme se calma et ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes elle s'endormit. Ina regarda par la seul fenêtre de la pièce. Elle pouvait voir la mer qui se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous d'eux. Le quartier général de Setralph se trouvait au sein d'un appareil géant qui volait au dessus de la mer, quelque part.

- _Allez Ina,_ se motiva la jeune fille. _Le plus dur est passé pour toi._

L'adolescente décida d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux et après quelques instants elle s'endormit également.

-[]-

 _Je n'ai pas de nom. Je n'ai pas réellement d'identité. Si je gravis actuellement cette montagne enneigée dans le froid, que je ne ressens même pas, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je le fais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Cela doit faire plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas mangé, que je n'ai pas bu. Mes vêtements sont sales et n'importe qui, qui les aurait vêtu dans un tel environnement n'aurait certainement pas pu tenir plus de quelques minutes. Au moins mon « éducation » m'aura servi au moins à résister au froid du chemin pour arriver au Mont Couronné._

 _Je suis finalement arrivée à destination. Le Mont Couronné est balayé par une épaisse tempête de neige. La neige couvre suffisamment l'endroit pour cacher les quelques restes des ruines des temples qui se trouvaient au sommet de la montagne. Mais je savais que j'étais arrivée._

 _De mon sac je sors alors deux objets. L'un est un orbe bleu et gris, et l'autre est un fragment d'une étrange chaîne. Deux êtres apparaissent devant moi. L'un est un dragon bleu couvert de morceaux de métaux. Je reconnais là Dialga. L'autre a l'apparence d'un animal à quatre pattes de couleur blanche et jaune. Il est entouré par une étrange chaîne semblable à celle que j'ai en ma possession. Il s'agit d'Arceus, le Dieu Pokémon._

 _Les deux êtres me demandent ce que je fais ici. Je leur explique que si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour honorer ce que voulait faire le seul être à avoir réussi à me faire ressentir une émotion. Ils ne comprennent pas. Arceus remarque néanmoins mon état et en un instant je suis couverte de vêtements bien plus chaud. Il me fait également apparaître de quoi me nourrir et de quoi boire. Ils s'installent devant moi et me demandent de tout leur raconter alors que la tempête de neige disparaît en un instant._

 _J'ai connu un passé difficile. Enlevée à ma naissance, j'ai été élevé dans un camp où les enfants reçoivent un entraînement spécial pour devenir des machines à tuer, sans émotions. Néanmoins il s'agit d'un entraînement que peu parviennent à supporter. Cependant je suis parvenu à terminer cet entraînement et dès mes quatorze ans on m'envoya sur le champ de bataille. On me considéra comme une arme. Comme un objet. Et je fis mes preuves en tant qu'arme. Tuant les adversaires que l'on m'assignait par un seul ordre. C'est la seule chose que je savais faire. Je ne ressens aucune émotion en tuant. Ma seule raison de vivre était de suivre les ordres._

 _Après quelques années de service je reçus un nouvel ordre de mission. Comme à mon habitude je ne me posais pas de questions et j'allais effectuer ma mission. C'est ainsi que je me retrouva, seule, à tuer un village d'innocents. Jusque là tout ceux que j'avais tué étaient des soldats, plus ou moins expérimenté. Je n'avais encore jamais tué d'innocents. Mais je me rendis compte de cela une fois ma mission terminé. Et c'est ainsi que je fus capturé par une armée adverse. Je ne pus rien faire contre eux. Ils étaient trop nombreux._

 _Néanmoins je ne suis qu'un objet. Ils savaient que si ils me donnaient un ordre je l'exécuterais. Je ne suis qu'une machine à tuer. Une machine à suivre les ordres qu'on lui donne, peu importe d'où ils proviennent._

 _Cependant dans cette nouvelle armée on me considéra autrement. Je restais un objet pour les membres de cette armée mais j'étais bien plus que ça. J'étais leur jouet. Les ordres qu'ils me donnèrent ne s'arrêtèrent pas seulement aux ordres des missions habituels mais également des ordres plus personnels. Également, tout les soirs, je devais me battre pour ma survie, dans des combats parfois mortels contre des êtres comme moi. Mais je ne perdis aucun de mes combats._

 _Un jour on m'affecta un coéquipier. Cet homme ne souhaitait pas se battre et il me confia sa détresse, la sienne de devoir se battre dans une guerre où il ne voulait se battre, et la rage qu'il ressentait de voir le comportement des autres à l'égard de machines à tuer comme moi. Il me confia qu'il voulait nous libérer._

 _Et un jour il y parvint._

 _Nous étions attaqués et il me donna l'ordre de fuir en emportant avec moi un bout de papier, un orbe et un étrange fragment de chaîne. Suivant l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné je m'enfuis. Je le vis alors se dressant contre les siens, en me donnant l'ordre de fuir et en m'offrant la possibilité de changer de vie. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il voulait de moi. Mais en le voyant, je sentis de la reconnaissance envers cet homme. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une émotion pour quelqu'un._

 _Après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, je sentis que j'étais loin du campement. Je regardai alors ce que m'avait confié cet homme. Je ne savais pas à quoi servait l'orbe et le fragment de chaîne mais le papier qu'il m'avait confié me disait de me rendre au Mont Couronné. C'était son dernier ordre. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs jours de voyage je suis arrivé ici, au Mont Couronné._

 _Suite à mon histoire, Dialga et Arceus me proposent de rester avec eux pendant un temps. Ils me construisent un endroit pour que je puisse dormir correctement d'après eux._

 _Je n'ai pas compté combien de temps j'ai passé avec eux. Les mois se sont enchaînés et chaque jour m'apportait un peu plus. Je commençais à devenir quelqu'un, avec une identité, une personnalité malgré ma voix monotone. N'ayant pas de nom, ils me nommèrent Arcadia. A présent j'avais également deux passions : la lecture et l'apprentissage. Les deux pokémons faisaient en sorte de m'apporter de la lecture et m'apprenaient toute sorte de choses sur le monde qui m'entourait._

 _C'est dans cette soif de lecture et de savoir que je proposai à Dialga et Arceus de créer un lieu empli de connaissance. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : apprendre. Dialga et Arceus l'avaient compris et ils savaient que je ne pourrais jamais m'intégrer à la société. D'après eux j'avais trop de sang sur les mains et qu'en m'intégrant à la société je risquais très probablement de courir à ma perte._

 _C'est ainsi que nous décidâmes de créer les Archives du Temps. Au départ nous avions pensés qu'il ne s'agirait d'un lieu qui ne renfermerait que des livres mais Dialga et Arceus décidèrent d'améliorer la chose. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs ils purent mettre en place un système au sein de l'endroit permettant de contenir la connaissance du passé, du présent et du futur entre les murs des Archives du Temps._

 _Une fois l'endroit construit, je m'y installai. Et je ne quitterais jamais cet endroit._

 _Les années passèrent. Dialga et Arceus finirent par partir. Ils le devaient. Je ne pouvais pas les retenir. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire. Durant mes années dans les Archives du Temps, j'appris de nombreuses choses, qu'il s'agisse de connaissances du passé, du futur ou du présent. Je parvins même à maîtriser des choses qui dépassaient ce que les humains pouvaient faire. Grâce aux connaissances du futur j'étais parvenu à m'octroyer des pouvoirs. Je ne cherchais pas la puissance mais à force d'accumuler les connaissances je m'étais rendis compte qu'une vie ne suffirait pas pour connaître tout. C'est ainsi que j'obtins des pouvoirs, dont la capacité d'immortalité. Je ne vieillissais plus mais si on me portait un coup mortel la mort m'accueillerait certainement. Arceus et Dialga apprirent finalement cela et ils me demandèrent de faire attention. Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre de moi. Je n'avais plus envie de tuer. Ma seule envie était portée sur la connaissance et sur une chose que je tenais à cacher à Arceus et Dialga. J'avais envie de me racheter. De faire en sorte que tout ceux que j'avais tué n'était pas mort en vain. Et que j'allais faire de ce monde, un monde meilleur. C'est ainsi que mon plan commença._

 _Quelques temps après, Arceus et Dialga m'oublièrent. J'avais décidé d'agir seule afin de pouvoir réaliser la mission que je m'étais donnée. Je m'étais liée aux Archives du Temps et pour cela je devais remplir une seule condition : personne ne devait se souvenir de moi. J'avais alors décidé de modifier la mémoire de tous ceux qui m'avait connu afin que personne ne puisse me regretter. Seul Arceus et Dialga pouvaient l'être. Après cela, je me fis connaître comme étant l'arme des Archives du Temps. J'étais une anomalie dans la création des Archives mais Arceus et Dialga décidèrent de me laisser tranquille. Je ne constituais pas un danger pour le monde._

 _Après cela je décidai de m'endormir en utilisant les pouvoirs des Archives du Temps. Grâce à cela, je pourrai apporter mon aide au monde lorsque mon aide serait la bienvenue. Lorsque le monde aurait besoin de ma présence._

-[]-

Lasi se réveilla de cet étrange rêve. Il était dans sa chambre, dans les Archives du Temps. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait. Il décida d'aller voir Arcadia sur le champ. Il voulait lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Il la trouva rapidement. Elle était en train d'étudier un livre, assise près de la grande table en bois.

-Que fais tu debout Lasi ? Demanda Arcadia. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Demain nous commençons ton entraînement.

-J'ai fais un rêve, répondit le dresseur. J'ai cru voir ton passé.

Arcadia fit un geste de la tête. Elle confirma que c'était bien cela qu'avait vu le dresseur.

-Tes pouvoirs se dévoilent petit à petit, dit Arcadia. Celui de voir le passé, le futur et le présent dans les rêves. C'est l'un des pouvoirs que tu possèdes.

-Pourquoi avoir fais ça ? Demanda Lasi.

-J'ai mes raisons, dit Arcadia. Et je te demanderais de ne rien dévoiler à Arceus et Dialga. C'est un secret qui doit rester entre nous deux. Si ces deux là l'apprenaient ils me feraient la morale. Et j'aimerais m'en passer.

-Mais, commença Lasi.

-C'est ma décision Lasi, dit Arcadia. Je te demande de la respecter. J'ai provoqué la mort de plein d'innocents par le passé. Je dois me racheter en sauvant tout ceux que je le peux. Et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Arcadia semblait catégorique. Lasi pouvait le voir dans son regard. Il décida d'accepter le sort de la femme.

-Retourne donc te coucher, demain sera une longue journée, conseilla la femme aux cheveux turquoises.

-D'accord, dit Lasi. Merci pour ce que tu fais pour nous.

Le dresseur repartit dans sa chambre. Arcadia replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Puis après quelques instants, elle le posa finalement et fit un geste qui activa l'étrange appareil hexagonal au centre de la table. Un environnement holographique se dessina au-dessus de la table. Il s'agissait d'une forêt verdoyante. Une épée faite d'acier était plantée dans un piédestal au beau milieu de la forêt. Un être humanoïde de lumière de couleur violette semblait être en train de prier face à l'épée.

Arcadia laissa la scène pendant quelques instants, puis voyant que rien ne se passait elle fit un geste qui fit changer l'environnement holographique. L'environnement montrait l'intérieur d'un temple. Un homme, vêtu d'un costume noir et portant le chiffre un dans son dos, était en train de prier face à un autel où se trouvait une sorte de relique représentant une sphère en pierre.

Arcadia se montra plus attentive sur cet environnement. Après quelques instants, la sphère libéra une énergie noire qui entra dans le corps de l'homme. L'homme ne bougea pas tandis que l'énergie entra dans son corps puis finalement la sphère arrêta de libérer l'étrange flux. L'homme se releva tandis qu'une aura noir l'enveloppait pendant un instant. Puis il quitta le temple.

-Tout ce met en place, dit Arcadia. Mes prévisions jusque là sont exactes et j'espère qu'elles vont continuer à être exactes. Au moindre faux mouvement Setralph serait capable de se réveiller.

Arcadia fit un geste de la main et l'environnement holographique remit le visuel précédent avec la forêt. L'être de lumière venait de se lever et il disparut entre les arbres.

-Tu ne seras plus seule bien longtemps, reprit Arcadia. Quelqu'un viendra bientôt.


End file.
